The Birthday Party
by Elseajay
Summary: April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist which changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever.  Late sixth season.
1. Chapter 1: The Compliment That Wasn't

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: Amy and Dan own it all. I'm just playing with their toys. _

Chapter One: The Compliment That Wasn't

The shopping trip had been fun; in some ways, Lorelai thought, the most fun they'd had in a while. She had expected that Luke would be impatient watching her try on clothes but he had remained surprisingly calm. After they left the store, they were walking down a Hartford street back to where their cars were parked, as they had met after driving in separately. Luke was teasing her about the fact that she took his advice on what clothes to buy, and she vehemently refuted him, claiming she only occasionally bought something that he liked just to please him. Until she realized that clothes he had picked out had become her favorites and she slapped his arm as he laughed triumphantly.

The pleasant mood was spoiled when he stopped by a store window and pointed at a toiletry set with a pattern of cats on it, saying he wanted to get it. "For a birthday present. For April."

"April who?" Lorelai asked disbelievingly.

"Come on, its cute."

Lorelai looked at it again. "Yeah. . . But I don't think it's quite right."

"It's girly," Luke insisted, "it's got cats on it. . ."

"Oh! Well, if it's got CATS on it. . ."

"April likes cats," he said, trying to hold on to his patience.

"Yeah, but it's a _toiletry_ kit," Lorelai said, trying to get her point across. "It's so. . . _Hygienic_."

"I saw her use soap on the trip," Luke defended, even as he realized how ridiculous he sounded.

"Didja see her tie her shoelaces? 'Cause you could get her some shoelaces." Lorelai's tone was getting snider by the minute.

They continued to argue, as Luke held his ground and Lorelai begged him to let her show him a store with some better gifts. He refused her help. "I need to do this," he told her firmly.

"Then—do it," Lorelai said, realizing he wasn't going to change his mind.

She had known that April's birthday was coming up and suspected he would probably have some difficulty choosing a present, considering some of the things he had gotten for Rory when she was the same age. She had been hoping that he would turn to her for assistance and that it might break down a little bit of the barrier he had built between her and his daughter. Now she saw her chance to help him slipping away and added, a bit desperately, "I'm just saying, let me be a part of it."

Luke glanced at her sideways. "No," he said firmly.

She looked at him in bewilderment. "Why?"

"Because it's too soon."

Her mouth dropped open. "Why is it too soon?"

He took a deep breath. "Because the minute you get involved in her life, it's gonna be all over for me."

"What?" his fiancée scoffed. "That's ridiculous."

"It's not ridiculous," Luke continued stubbornly. His tone became a bit snide. "You're colorful and funny. You're practically a cartoon character."

He did not notice her staring at him, a hurt expression on her face. "Kids love you. I wouldn't want to hang around with me either, after meeting you."

"Luke!" she cried.

"She'll like you better. That's just a fact."

Her head starting to spin, she tried to reason with him. "You're her dad. . ." she began.

"Yes. I'm her dad. And this is the way I want it to be."

He stared into the window for a moment and turned to tell her he was going into the store to make the purchase, but was stopped by the shocked look on her face. "What?" he asked, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Did you just say what I thought you said?" Lorelai asked him incredulously. "Did you really call me a cartoon character?"

"Well—yeah. You're all bright and noisy and fun when you're around kids. They like that. Anybody quiet like me just fades into the background."

When she didn't respond, he glanced at her again, now a little defensively. "You're not upset at me for saying that, are you?"

"Oh, hell, no!" Lorelai cried angrily. "Why should I be upset? I've just been told by my fiancée that I'm a comical, ridiculous, two-dimensional figment of somebody's imagination! Why, I've never been so flattered in my life!"

She turned and strode away while Luke watched her in dismay. "Lorelai!" he called. When she kept walking, he became confused and tongue-tied and said the first thing that came into his head. "Ummm—aren't you going to help me pick out a present?"

She stopped and turned. "I gave you my opinion. You didn't want to hear it," she said frostily. She turned again and continued down the street.

Luke stared at her, not knowing what to do, as he watched her hop into her jeep and drive away. He really hadn't meant to insult her and realized that he had spoken too shortly when she asked about helping with April's gift. He wasn't sure himself why he didn't want them to meet, except for a vague sense of wanting to keep one situation in his rapidly changing life under his total control. While he knew she wasn't happy about it, until today he had felt that she had been generally supportive of his wish.

"What's up with her, anyway," he grumbled to himself, and turned back to the store window to look at the bathroom set. Truth be told, now that Lorelai wasn't present, his certainty about the gift evaporated, leaving him feeling very unsure and indecisive about it. But after a few minutes he sighed and entered the store, thinking that he really didn't have any other ideas anyway.

Lorelai drove away, his words buzzing in her ears and anger and hurt coursing through her body. Where had that insulting characterization come from? She never would have expected Luke, of all people, to make a remark about her that was so—belittling, when his opinion of her had always seemed to be so high. She knew that he was sometimes annoyed with her chatter and that her leaps of logic often left him flailing, but she had come to believe that these characteristics also amused him and were part of why he loved her. Besides, she wasn't being annoying or ridiculous about this issue around April—it seemed a straightforward matter and she had followed his wishes exactly to this point, even though she was unhappier by the day about it.

She was a little shocked to hear that he was worried that April would like her better than him. That type of jealousy had never been a factor in their relationship, as Luke seemed to prefer to stay in the background. But maybe, Lorelai reasoned, that was because he had never wanted to impress anyone as much as he did April. But how much of her pride should Lorelai sacrifice to meet his needs?

Because of his wish to keep them apart, she thought, she had been reduced to sneaking and skulking around Stars Hollow on the days when April was in town. The diner, which had been her second home since before she and Luke had started to date, now felt like forbidden territory—she was sometimes hesitant to go in even on the days when April wasn't scheduled, just in case she had the dates mixed up. Worst of all, she just felt Luke pulling farther and farther away from her, tucking himself into a private world with his daughter from which his future wife was being excluded. And his future wife didn't like it one little bit.

Lorelai sighed as she pulled into the parking lot of the Dragonfly. She realized by then that she had overreacted to Luke's "cartoon character" remark and was actually more upset about other aspects of the April situation. She decided that she needed to let him know that as soon as possible—because he was sure acting as if he was pretty clueless about it. If she didn't speak up, she felt very uncertain about the direction in which their relationship was heading.

All throughout a busy dinner shift, Luke's eyes kept drifting to the door, hoping that Lorelai would come in. As the evening waned and she hadn't appeared, his mixed feelings of worry and annoyance grew. Obviously she was angry with him over his "cartoon character" remark, and for that he was genuinely regretful; but he was also annoyed and a little defensive about the fact that she didn't seem to be accepting his decisions about April any more.

When closing was completed, he went up to his apartment and called her.

Her answering machine picked up and he began to talk. "Hi, Lorelai, it's me. Ummm—look, I'm really sorry about what I said today. I really didn't mean it as an insult—believe it or not, I meant it as a compliment. I never thought it would have bothered you so much, or I wouldn't have said it. You know I think the world of you. . ."

He heard a click. "Hey."

"Hey," he responded. Lorelai said nothing so he started again. "I hope you heard the beginning of my message. I'm so, so sorry that I insulted you today. I really didn't mean it. I just meant that you're so vivacious and full of life, that you're bright and fun like a cartoon character. I didn't mean it as anything bad."

She sighed into the phone and Luke hesitated. "So—are we okay?"

A long pause. "Yeah, we're okay about that. I realize that you didn't mean it as an insult."

"I thought you liked cartoons," he said, trying to inject some lightness into the conversation.

"I do like them. I just never thought I'd be compared to one."

"Well, again, I'm really sorry."

She paused again. "Luke, I'm okay about that remark—but I have to tell you, I'm really getting less and less okay about the way you're keeping me away from April."

Luke stiffened. "Well, maybe you are, but I'm her father and that's the way I want it."

"But why? That's what I don't understand. When you first met her, when you said you wanted time to get to know her by yourself, I understood that. But it makes less and less sense now, since it seems like everybody in town is getting to know her except me. And then today you made that remark about 'not having a chance with her' if I'm around. I don't get what that means."

"Look, " Luke interrupted. "I really don't want to get into it now. I'm tired and I have an early delivery tomorrow, and then April's birthday party. It seems like this would be long conversation and I'm just not up for it now.'

"All right," she said sadly. "But I'd really like to discuss it soon, because I'm feeling more and more hurt and left out, Luke."

He had the grace to feel a little ashamed. "I'm sorry about that. And yes, we'll talk about it soon." But his tone was cold.

Lorelai hesitated but decided to push a little bit more. "I would just really like it if you would take some time and think about why you're doing this," she said, trying to sound gentle. "I—I just really think it's important to talk about things like this if we want our marriage to work."

"I said I would," Luke replied, a little annoyed again.

She was silent and again he felt a prick of shame. "Okay, I'm going to go. Ummm—could I call you after the party tomorrow and tell you how it went?"

She was silent so long that he wondered if she'd hung up. "Lorelai?" he prompted.

Her response was cool in return. "I'm kinda torn here. I really want to be supportive to you—and I think I have been, all this time—but sometimes I have to take care of myself. And, to be frank, right now I'd be happy if I never heard another word about that party."

Luke felt a shock, followed by anger. "Fine," he said shortly. "I'll talk to you in a couple of days."

"Okay. Goodni—" But before she could get it out, he had hung up.

Lorelai sighed and put the phone back in the charger. This is going to be rough going, she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2: The Party

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my car, my condo and my cats. Characters all belong to Dan and Amy. _

Chapter Two: The Party

As he tossed and turned in his bed that night, Luke's thoughts were mostly on the upcoming party and his worries about what could go wrong. His mind flitted from one possible scenario to another, from the party being a huge success all the way to it being a complete dud and April telling him he had ruined her life and she didn't want to see him any more. He also considered every variable in between until, in exhaustion, he just couldn't think about it any more.

His thoughts then drifted back to his earlier conversation with Lorelai and he wondered a little himself why he was so adamant about keeping her away from his daughter. He immediately felt prickles of anxiety from simply thinking about it, which told him that this was a dangerous issue and he needed to be in better shape to consider it fairly. He once again tried to put it aside—as, if he was being truthful with himself, he had been doing for a while already—but various thoughts raced through his head despite his reluctance. He finally dropped off into a restless sleep at about 2 a.m.

The next day, he got up for his early delivery and followed his usual morning routine. Again, his eyes drifted to the door every time it opened, hoping it would be his fiancée.

He didn't really think she'd come in today—from what she had said she obviously didn't want to be in the vicinity of the party (and besides, he had indirectly told her to stay away)—but he was uncomfortable with the tension between them and wished it could be cleared up sooner rather than later. But all throughout the morning rush, the morning lull and the beginning of lunch traffic, she didn't appear.

Luke closed the diner at 2:30 to get ready for the party. By 3:30 April and most of her friends had arrived, brought in carpools by some of their parents.

By 3:50 he knew he was in deep shit.

He had somehow expected that the kids would just do what they do and create their own fun and all he would have to provide would be food and limit-setting; but, judging from the desultory talk and glum looks on their faces, they were obviously expecting to be entertained. And he was clueless as to how to do it.

At 3:55 he swallowed his pride, took his cell phone into the storage room and called Lorelai's cell. It rang and almost immediately went to voice mail. Oh, thought Luke, I guess she's in a meeting or for some other reason couldn't be disturbed—or, maybe, she was still so mad at him that she didn't want to answer. After the beep, he cleared his throat and simply said, "Lorelai? Umm—if you get this in the next little while, please call me at the diner or on my cell. I'm—I'm having some problems here." He hung up, wondering what to do now.

Across town at the Dragonfly, Lorelai stood with her phone in her hand, staring at the name on the caller ID until the ringing stopped and the notification flashed that she had a message. She listened to it with her lips compressed and felt some uncertainty. Perhaps she should help him—but, on the other hand, he hadn't wanted her help before this and she didn't feel especially inclined to give it. A mean little imp whispered into her ear. It's his fault, the imp said. Maybe this will teach him a lesson.

Back at the diner, Luke frantically thought over the women he knew who might be able to help out or at least give him some idea of where he was going wrong. Patty? No way—he shuddered at the idea of what entertainment she might try to provide. Babette? No—she'd probably scare the kids half to death with her gruff voice and earthy conversation. His mind roamed and he suddenly got an inspiration and dialed a number.

When it was answered he said, with relief, "Lane? It's Luke. I'm in a jam and I wondered if you could help me out."

"Sure, Luke," his young employee replied. "Do you need me to work tonight or something? Hey, I thought you were closed for April's party."

"I am," Luke responded. "And that's my problem. They're just—_sitting _here, looking bored out of their minds and not even talking much. I don't know what to do. It's a disaster."

"Well, start some of the activities you had planned for them," Lane suggested. At the silence from the other end of the line, she paused, confused, and then suddenly got it. "Oh, no! You don't mean to tell me that you had _nothing_ planned for them?"

"No," her boss admitted. "I didn't think I'd have to. It's a birthday party! I thought that _that_ would be the activity."

Lane immediately went into action mode. "Okay—do you have a CD player?"

"Yeah, but. . ."

"Do you have stuff for them to eat? Popcorn, chips, stuff like that? Pizza?"

"Well—no. I thought I'd just feed them diner food when they wanted it."

She sighed with frustration. "Do you at least have a cake?"

"Yes—I've got a cake," he said, feeling foolish.

"Okay," Lane said decisively. "Get your CD player and hook it up in the diner and start playing something. Anything you've got. I know Lorelai has some CDs around there somewhere."

"Yeah, she does."

"Her stuff may be a little old-fashioned. I have newer stuff. I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Okay," Luke said, feeling relieved. "And Lane? Thanks."

"No problem."

As it turned out, Lane saved the afternoon. By the time Luke had fetched his CD player from upstairs and set it up, Lane was there with an armful of the latest, coolest rock recordings she owned and a bag of supplies from Doose's—potato chips, popcorn, nuts and candy, which she dumped into the bowls Luke obediently brought out. The kids fell on them like locusts. Lane then began to play them snippets from the different CDs, getting them to talk excitedly about their own favorites. She got them started on Twister and Pictionary and a who-am-I-going-to-marry game she remembered enjoying at their age and soon the diner was rocking with excitement and squeals of laughter.

Although Luke had been wincing in dismay as he watched the girls stuff themselves with the worst junk food imaginable, he readily agreed when Lane suggested getting them pizza for dinner. She made a game of getting them to choose toppings, urging them to come up with some of the craziest combinations they could think of. She sent Luke next door to the Soda Shoppe to bring back several gallons of Taylor's most exotically-flavored ice cream which was served with the huge cake he had gotten from Weston's. As early evening came on, she got hold of Zach and Brian who had finished their regular jobs for the day. Although it was impractical to bring all of Hep Alien's equipment to set up in the diner, the guys came in with acoustic guitars and played some of their softer rock pieces for the girls for over an hour. They all seemed to enjoy themselves and several of the pre-teens left that evening with major crushes on the musicians.

At one point during the impromptu concert, Luke and Lane were leaning against the counter side by side. "Thanks so much, Lane," he murmured. "You really saved the day for me. I won't forget this."

"Oh, you're welcome, Luke. No big deal. After all, got to keep the boss happy," she joked. They were silent for a moment and then Lane hesitantly asked, "Hey, Luke? I know it might not be any of my business—but why didn't you get Lorelai to help? She's given some of the greatest kids' parties in the history of Stars Hollow."

Luke flushed with embarrassment and avoided the question. "She did, huh? She sort of told me that, but I didn't know if she was exaggerating."

Lane's eyes widened. "Oh, no! Her parties are legendary! By second grade, kids were sucking up to Rory just to be invited. By third grade, kids from other classes were bribing her so she'd let them come. She and I scored some good loot when that was going on," she recalled with a grin. "By fourth grade Lorelai just gave up and invited the whole class and some kids from other classes. And she always came up with terrific themes. People my age still mention The Great Scavenger Hunt of 1998 with awe and reverence," she remembered with a chuckle.

"Wasn't that the one where you all wound up at Taylor's at midnight stealing stuff from the store?" She grinned and said nothing. "Well, maybe I should have asked her," Luke said gruffly. And Lane knew her boss well enough to realize that it would be best for her to drop the subject right then and there.

The party was an overall success, with only one difficult moment for Luke. It came when April was unwrapping her presents and came to the toiletry kit he had gotten for her. She opened it and stared for a moment in apparent disbelief, but quickly rallied and said, "Aw, it's cute! Thanks, Luke!" She gave him a big hug but her real feeling about it would have been evident to a blind man, and Luke cringed with embarrassment. Lorelai was right about that, too, he thought.

As the party wound down, the girls' parents began picking them up in groups. Lane and her bandmates helped Luke clean up while April sat at the counter chattering about the party and awaiting Anna to come for her. Luke had offered to take her home but Anna had demurred, saying that she was coming right by Stars Hollow from a meeting with a supplier and would pick up April.

She finally breezed in at about 9:15. "Hi, everybody—sorry I'm late." April went over to give her a hug. "Hi, sweetie! How was the party?"

"Oh, it was great, Mom," April replied enthusiastically. "Lane's band played—well, sort of—and we played games and had pizza and cake and I got some great presents."

"That's terrific, honey," her mother told her.

Luke helped them load April's haul of gifts into Anna's car as they bid goodnight to Lane and her housemates. They were back in the diner for the last trip when Anna said, "Oh, Luke, by the way—could you write down your phone numbers for me again? I keep losing them."

"Sure."

"Mom!" April interjected. "I keep telling you, I know his numbers. Just give me your phone and I'll enter them for you."

"I know you keep telling me that, April, but as you know, I keep forgetting."

"I'll do it right now, on the way home in the car."

"No, I need to keep the phone free. I'm expecting a call about a shipment tomorrow."

As they were squabbling, Luke had ripped a page from his order pad and scribbled his numbers on it. "Here," he interrupted. "Here's my home, my cell and the diner. "

"Oh, thanks, Luke," Anna said. She glanced at the page, folded it and put it in the pocket of her jacket. "C'mon, April, let's get going. Tomorrow's a school day. Thanks a lot, Luke," she added, turning back to him with a smile. "It looks like the party was a success."

"It sure was." April went to him for another hug. "Thank you so much, Luke. I had a really great time."

"Well, then it was worth it," Luke smiled. "I'm glad you had a good time, and I enjoyed meeting your friends. I'm—I'm sorry it was a little slow at first," he added, still a bit shamefaced.

"No, really, it was okay. It was great."

Luke walked them out to the car and he and April waved at each other as they pulled away.


	3. Chapter 3: And Then The Phone Rang

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any property in Stars Hollow. I just like to visit. _

Chapter Three: And Then The Phone Rang

Luke finished closing up the diner and went upstairs, relaxing with a sigh into his chair. He sat sipping a bottle of beer and let his mind run over the day. All in all, it had turned out okay, although he still felt some prickles of shame at his desperate lassoing of Lane to save the party and his utter cluelessness about an appropriate present for April.

Luke wondered if he should call Lorelai and tell her that he owed her a big, fat I-told-you-so. But she had made it clear that she didn't want to hear about the party, and he was willing to respect that although he longed to talk with her. Logically, Luke's thoughts wandered next to their verbal scuffle the night before and her desire for an explanation of his stubbornness about April. He sat back, took another swallow of beer, and began to think about it.

He recognized that what he had told her was true: he was afraid April would like her better than him. Luke had often seen the way Lorelai would both dominate and light up a room by her mere entrance, her manic and sometimes crazy conversations bringing smiles to everyone's face. It had never bothered him before to see her take the limelight—he was never interested in getting it, anyway. But with April it was different. Luke felt an irrational urge to jealously guard their budding relationship and try to keep away any intruders that might spoil their delicate connection.

Even as he put this feeling into words, he realized how stupid it was. April had met new people continuously since she began visiting Stars Hollow and might have liked any of the colorful characters better than her father. And yet, she didn't seem to. When she entered the diner, her eyes always went to him first and she repeatedly sought his attention during her visits, no matter what other excitement might be going on. The citizens of their little town were certainly an interesting bunch, any one of them capable of stealing the spotlight at any given moment. April seemed amused by it all—but attached primarily to him.

Perhaps she would react in the same way towards Lorelai: be open to getting to know her but still see her connection to her father as primary. And Luke knew in his heart that if Lorelai understood how he felt, she would refrain from doing anything that would tempt the girl's affections to turn in her direction, away from her father. At any rate, Luke thought tiredly, I can't control how April feels about anything.

The word "control" echoed uncomfortably through his brain and brought him to another issue he had about the whole subject—the speed and seemingly uncontrolled way in which his life had been barreling along the last year or so, taking him towards an apparently fixed future. He just wanted it to slow down a little, give himself room to breathe and get his head on straight. It had been a relief to postpone the wedding, but now he suspected Lorelai was getting anxious to move ahead with the planning. But there were feelings, he realized, that he wasn't sure he _could_ control, and those were probably the reason for his hesitation.

He sat a while, thinking about it, trying hard to objectively examine every one of the feelings that popped up as he considered the situation, draining his beer in the semi-darkness of his apartment. Finally, he made two decisions and felt some relief. Then physical exhaustion caught up with him and he dozed off, still in his chair, fully dressed.

He was awakened by the shrill sound of a ringing phone.

He was startled for a minute and realized it was his apartment phone. He looked quickly at the caller ID as he reached for the receiver, thinking it might be Lorelai. But it was a number he didn't recognize—the Woodbridge police?

He snatched the phone from its cradle and urgently said, "Hello?"

"Mr. Luke Danes?"

"Yes, yes, that's me."

"I'm very sorry to disturb you at such a late hour, sir. This is Officer Watts of the Woodbridge Police Department."

"Yes?" Luke responded, almost holding his breath. Any number of horrible scenarios flashed through his head.

"Are you acquainted with a woman named Anna Nardini, sir?"

This surprised Luke a little—this was not the name he thought to hear. He had been expecting them to mention Lorelai, Liz, TJ, Jess—but not Anna. "Uh, yes, I am."

"What is your relationship to her, sir? Are you a relative?"

"No, no, not a relative," he murmured. "I'm—I'm her daughter's father. She and I have a child together."

"A daughter?" the officer queried. "A little girl about twelve or thirteen, with brown hair and glasses?"

"Yes!" Luke cried. His anxiety shot sky-high. "Why? Has something happened to my daughter?"

The officer hesitated. "Mr. Danes, I'm sorry to tell you that your daughter and her mother were in a car accident a few hours ago." When Luke didn't respond, he added, "We found a piece of paper with your name and numbers on it in Ms. Nardini's pocket. It looked like it had been put there recently."

"Yes, I had given it to her earlier this evening. They—they were on their way home from here. That must be when the accident happened."

The terror that he had briefly held at bay hit him full-force. "Are they all right? Were they hurt? How badly? Where is my daughter?"

"They were both injured. I don't know the extent," Officer Watts said crisply, used to dealing with moments like this. "They were both taken by ambulance to Hartford Memorial."

"Okay," Luke muttered. "Okay, I guess I should go? I'll go right now." The shock was garbling his mind and speech.

"Please, sir, one moment more. If you're not a relative of Ms. Nardini, we need to find one. Do you by any chance know the names or phone numbers of any relations?"

"Ummm—I don't know," Luke admitted. "Her mother is in the southwest, New Mexico I think. Besides that—Oh! Her brother," he cried, relieved to think of an answer. "Her brother's around here—I think his name is Steve. Yes, Steve Nardini. He works in a laboratory and I think he lives in Hartford."

"Steve Nardini," the officer repeated. "Okay, we'll check that out. Thank you very much, sir. Can you be reached at this number later if we need you?"

"I'm going to the hospital," Luke replied forcefully. "I won't be here. My cell phone is on that paper you found."

"Okay, thanks again, sir. When you get to the hospital, you should go to the emergency room. They can tell you what's going on with your daughter."

"Thank you." Luke hurried to hang up the phone and stood, staring unseeingly around his apartment. He was a little dizzy and still felt the confusion of the sudden awakening from a deep sleep blurring the edges of his mind. He realized, thankfully, that he hadn't undressed when he came upstairs and was able to grab his keys, run out the door to his truck and roar away.

If you had later offered him a million dollars, Luke would not have been able to repeat, in any sensible order, the thoughts that propelled him through the night to the hospital. Utter terror for his daughter was paramount and a hundred little memories of her ran through his mind like an out-of-control slide projector. Every minute or so, the real pictures were replaced by one from his imagination of April broken and bloody, and he would grip the wheels of the truck even tighter.

At some level, he recognized that getting into an accident himself would do his daughter absolutely no good, so he was somehow able to stay at the speed limit and drive safely. This was difficult, because at times it seemed like his vehicle was going through molasses and it took every bit of self-control he had to keep from pressing his foot all the way down on the accelerator.

Other random thoughts chased each other through his mind. He had a fleeting memory of the night he drove Lorelai to this very same hospital after her father had collapsed at the Christmas party, and how she had urged him repeatedly to drive faster. He now understood exactly how she had felt. He also now understood completely the utter terror, anger and helplessness she had experienced the night Rory and Jess had been in the car accident and Rory had broken her wrist and been brought to this same hospital.

He arrived in short order, parked the truck in the near-empty lot and raced into the E.R.

"Excuse me," he yelled at the woman sitting at the desk at the entryway. He sucked in a gulp of air before he continued. "I'm looking for my daughter. She was brought here after a car accident. April. April Nardini."

The woman, used to this kind of frantic behavior in her emergency room, said, "Just a moment, sir," and typed a name into her computer. "I'll be right back," she assured him and disappeared momentarily in the corridor behind her desk. Luke waited, panting. A moment later the woman returned, followed by a young man in a white coat, and said, "Dr. Hodges worked on your daughter. He can tell you what's going on."

"Doctor? I'm Luke Danes, April's father. Is—is she all right? Where is she?"

"Your daughter had several injuries from the accident, Mr. Danes," the doctor told him. "A broken leg, fractured ribs and a number of cuts and bruises. The thing that worried us most was that she seemed to be having some internal bleeding, possibly from damage to her internal organs. So she's up in surgery right now and will probably be there a while longer."

"But she's alive?" Luke said fearfully.

"Yes, sir. She was alive when she arrived. The surgery is sort of a precaution—we just don't want to wait to find out if there are more serious injuries."

Luke let go of a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you. Thank you so much." He paused. "Where should I go now? Where is the waiting room for surgery?"

"It's on the fourth floor. Go through those doors and down the hall and there will be an elevator on your left." He smiled and started to walk back into the corridor.

"Oh, one more thing—how's Anna? April's mother?"

The doctor hesitated. "Are you a relative, sir?"

"No—no I'm not." "Not an ex-husband?"

Luke shook his head.

"Then I'm afraid I can't tell you much, sir," the doctor said with sympathy. "All I can tell you is that she was brought here too and she's also in surgery." He hesitated as if considering something and added, "She was in a lot worse shape than your daughter."

Luke wondered briefly what that meant. "Okay. Thanks. Thank you very much, Doctor."

The young man smiled and walked back down the corridor.

"Before you go, sir," the woman at the desk interjected, "do you know anything about your daughter's health insurance?"

"Ummm—no, no I don't," Luke admitted. "I—I don't have custody and her mother handles those kinds of things. I'm sorry, I have no idea."

"That's okay. Don't worry about it," he was told. "Do you think you can fill out a form for us with some other basic medical information? And a consent for us to treat her?"

"I'll try," he said. "But I—well, I haven't known April for very long and there's a lot I might not to be able to answer."

"Just do the best you can," he was assured.

He made short work of the form, handed it back and walked quickly to the elevator as directed. He got off on the fourth floor and immediately saw the reception desk. "April Nardini?" he said. "Is she still in surgery?"

The clerk calmly checked her clipboard. "Yes, she is, sir. You can take a seat right over there and the doctor will be out when they're finished." She indicated an area with a number of chairs and small tables scattered about.

"Thank you," Luke responded. He went and sat down on a small couch and for the first time in an hour felt like he could stop long enough to take a full breath. His mind began to drift as he wondered if there was anything he should do. It only took a moment for him to recall something very important that he needed, and also wanted, to do.

He dialed Lorelai's phone number and when the voice mail came on said, "Lorelai, it's me. I'm really sorry to call you this late but—but something's happened. April and Anna were in a car accident and they brought them here to the hospital. I'm not sure exactly what's wrong yet but April's in surgery right now. Could you. . . "

The phone came on with a loud click. "Luke?"

"Yeah," he said. "There was an accident."

"Oh, my God," she breathed. "Do they know what's wrong with April yet?"

"Well, a broken leg and some stuff like that. But there's a possibility that her internal organs were damaged and she's bleeding inside, so they're doing surgery to fix that. Lorelai—" he hesitated. "I'm—I'm freaking out here and I know it's late but I was wondering. . ."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," she immediately assured him. "Hartford Memorial?"

"Yes, the fourth floor waiting room right by the elevator."

"On my way," she said and hung up quickly.

Luke closed his phone and felt relief wash over him. She was coming and he knew that that alone would help him to get his mind cleared and to start feeling in control of himself again. And, he realized, she would be someone to whom he could turn to in grief if that became necessary.


	4. Chapter 4: The Waiting Game

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: Dan and Amy. All theirs. Not mine. I'm just borrowing. _

Chapter Four: The Waiting Game

Luke settled himself on the couch for a wait he knew would be excruciating. There was a clock in the wall he glanced at every few minutes, but the minute hand moved with maddening slowness. His thoughts wandered here and there but settled for a while on Lorelai, on their relationship and what she meant to him.

A short time later, two men entered the waiting room. The shorter of the two, who was chubby and balding, hurried to the desk and held a murmured conversation with the receptionist. Luke couldn't hear what they said but the woman spoke in a soothing tone. She pointed towards Luke and the man came towards him, and Luke guessed his identity immediately.

Luke stood up. "Steve Nardini?" he asked.

The man looked surprised. "Yes—yes I am. How did you know?"

"The police called me after the accident—they found my number in Anna's pocket. I told them your name and—I guess they found you. I'm Luke Danes—April's father."

Steve's eyes widened and he grasped Luke's outstretched hand. "Oh! Of course! April's talked a lot about you." He gave a small smile. "Actually, I'm the uncle who helped her do the tests that—found you, I guess."

"Well, for that I thank you," Luke said cordially.

Steve smiled again and gestured to the other man. "This is my co-worker and friend, Mark Vallery. He—" his voice faltered. "He agreed to come and—wait with me."

Luke and the man nodded at each other.

"Have you heard anything about April," Steve asked, his anxiety showing clearly in his tone. "I just heard about Anna."

Luke described the injuries to Steve's niece as he had been told them. Steve nodded. "It sounds like Anna's in worse shape," he said softly. "She appears to have a number of broken bones and internal injuries and—and a head injury they think is very serious." His voice faltered.

Luke squeezed his arm. "We just have to hope for the best."

"Yes," Steve replied, his voice fading. "We just have to hope for the best."

The three men talked in a desultory fashion about unrelated things. Occasionally Steve would repeat some remark he had heard April make about Luke, which made her father feel greatly complimented. Steve apparently approved of the relationship. A little while later, a police officer entered the area.

"I'm Officer Watts of the Woodbridge police," he told them. "I believe I spoke with you both on the phone."

Luke again rose and held out his hand. "Luke Danes." Steve did the same.

Officer Watts shook both their hands, nodding but not saying anything. "Please sit down," he requested. "I just wanted to get a little more information from you, if that's all right."

"Certainly," Luke said. "But first—can you tell us what happened?"

The officer hesitated and gave a small sigh. "It was a drunk driver. He came straight at the car at a high speed, weaving back and forth. Ms. Nardini apparently swerved to try to avoid him." He hesitated again. "The other car went straight into the driver's side of Ms. Nardini's vehicle."

Steve caught his breath and stared unseeingly at the officer. The policeman looked at him sympathetically and added to Luke, "It looks like the impact threw April from the car and she landed in the soft dirt at the side of the road. That's probably why her injuries were somewhat less than her mother's."

Luke took in a big gulp of air. "Thank you, Officer Watts."

The policeman nodded and said, "May I ask you a few questions, Mr. Danes?"

"Of course." They sat down.

"You said on the phone that Ms. Nardini and her daughter had just left you?"

"Yes. Today—" Luke glanced at the clock. "Yesterday was April's birthday and I gave a little party for her at my diner. I would have brought her home myself—" he stopped for a moment, shocked at the irony of that fact—"I would have brought her home but her mother was coming by Stars Hollow on her way back from a business meeting, so she came to get April."

The officer nodded, jotting notes. "So April had been there for a while. How long was Ms. Nardini at your establishment?"

"Only a few minutes—just long enough to put April's presents in the car. They left a little before nine-thirty."

Officer Watts nodded again. "Okay. And you say you were never married to Ms. Nardini? Even though you have a child?"

"No," Luke replied. "Anna and I dated for a few months about—well, about fourteen years ago. We just sort of drifted apart and eventually broke up. She either knew she was pregnant with April at that time, or she found out shortly after. " He paused. "She never told me I had a child, and I never saw her again until last fall, after April had come and found me. I've been seeing April regularly since then, trying to build a relationship with her."

"I see," the policeman murmured, intent on his notes.

Steve spoke up. "I can vouch for everything Mr. Danes said."

Officer Watts turned to him. "Mr. Nardini?"

"Dr. Nardini," Steve corrected. "I'm a laboratory researcher. In fact, I helped April do the paternity test that confirmed that Mr. Danes is her father." He paused, remembering. "She was quite excited about it."

The officer nodded. "I see." He asked Steve a few more questions about Anna, wrote a little bit more and then slapped his notebook closed and rose. "Thank you both, gentlemen. If I need anything further, may I call you? I have both your numbers."

Both men gave murmured assents and Officer Watts nodded again. "I hope Anna and the little girl are all right," he said as he left.

Luke, Steve and Mark all glanced at each other. There was nothing to say.

The clock on the wall ticked on. Steve and Mark decided to go in search of some coffee, leaving Luke alone. For a moment, he almost desperately wished that he drank coffee, too—at that point he had been awake for the better part of twenty hours straight and only his worry about April was keeping him from simply collapsing on the floor in a dead sleep.

He was leaning forward in his chair, hands clasped between his knees with his head down and eyes closed when he heard light footsteps coming down the hall. Before he could even make himself to look up, he caught a whiff of a sweet fragrance and felt an arm slip around his shoulders. "Luke?" Lorelai said softly.

He didn't even look up. He just turned the top half of his body towards her and fell into her embrace.

They sat together, hugging silently for several minutes. Luke finally pulled back to take a deep, relieved breath and look into her eyes.

Lorelai squeezed his arms. "How's April? Have you heard anything more?"

He shook his head dejectedly. "It's been a long time now. " His eyes wandered around the waiting area. "Anna's brother is here. Steve. They told him Anna was very seriously injured. She's in surgery, too."

"Did you find out what happened?"

He nodded, his jaw clenched. "A drunk driver. He was in the wrong lane and crashed head-on into An—into the driver's side of Anna's car."

Lorelai sucked in her breath. "That doesn't sound good at all."

"No," Luke replied succinctly. They gazed at each other for a moment, each considering the possible ramifications of the situation.

"They think April was thrown from the car and that's why she wasn't hurt as badly."

"Thank God," Lorelai breathed.

Just then Steve and Mark returned and Luke introduced them to Lorelai. She smiled and greeted them with her usual charm but her sympathy for Steve burned from her blue eyes. They all sat down to wait again.

Lorelai reached down to the floor beside where she had been sitting. "By the way—I brought you something." She handed him an extra-large cup of tea and picked up her equally large-sized cup of coffee.

Luke smiled a little. Trust Lorelai. "Thanks. I need this. I'm ready to collapse."

She smiled and squeezed his hand.

Steve and Mark had moved to the other side of the waiting area and Lorelai and Luke sat in silence for a while. She suddenly surprised him by asking, "How was the party?"

Luke gave her a sidelong glance. "I thought you didn't want to hear about it."

"Well—" She spoke hesitatingly. "That just doesn't seem important right now."

"Yeah," he said. "Well, I owe you an I-told-you-so. You were right about everything. The party, the present—everything."

"I didn't want to be right," she murmured.

"They no sooner got there than I could see that I should have planned something for them to do. They just sat there looking more bored by the minute."

"Aw, Luke."

"I tried to call you at about four," he said, still not looking at her directly. "Your voicemail picked up so I figured you were busy. Or you didn't want to answer," as he glanced at her sideways again.

The blush on her face told him he was right. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

"It's okay. It turned out all right. I got hold of Lane and she brought some music and games and got them going. And she got Zach and Brian to come and they played acoustic guitars with no amplifiers or drums. The kids loved it."

"Oh, I'm glad it turned out well."

"Yeah." He was silent a moment and hesitantly went on. "You were right about the present, too. I could tell she didn't like it. But she. . ." his voice began to shake and he had to bite his lip to keep the tears from coming. "She put on such a good face about it, and thanked me and hugged me anyway. . ." His voice broke and he couldn't go on.

Lorelai put her arm around him again and he leaned into her shoulder. "I think she's going to be all right," she told him.

He sniffed loudly and wiped at his eyes. "I hope so."

They returned to their silent vigil.

A little while later a man in surgical scrubs entered the waiting room and looked in their direction. "Are you here for the Nardinis?"

They leaped up and hurried towards him. "I'm Steve Nardini, Anna's brother and April's uncle," said Steve. "And this is Luke Danes, April's father."

"I'm Dr. Murray. I'm the charge doctor on the surgical floor tonight, and I assisted with both their surgeries," the man said, shaking hands with each.

They held their breath, waiting, shaking with anxiety. Lorelai stood slightly behind Luke, clutching at his waist.

"Well, first let me tell you about April. I'm happy to say that she's going to be all right."

Luke sagged with relief, his knees almost buckling. Lorelai supported him, smothering a squeal into his shoulder at the same time, while Steve and his friend slapped each other on the back, smiling broadly.

The doctor smiled back at them. "She has a broken leg which needed some surgical repair, three broken ribs and numerous cuts and contusions. There was some internal bleeding from small nicks on some of her internal organs and we had to go in, drain the blood and find out where the nicks were so we could repair them. That's why we were so long—it was painstaking work. She'll need to stay here a few days, and will be in a cast for several weeks—but we expect her to make a full recovery." He smiled again. "I'm very glad it turned out as well as it did. She's very lucky."

"Thank you, Doctor!" Luke's grin nearly split his face. Lorelai was clinging to his shoulders, bouncing up and down.

The doctor smiled again, and then his face became serious. He looked at Steve and said, "I can also tell you about Ms. Nardini. . ." He glanced at Luke and Lorelai and then back at Steve. "Would you prefer to speak privately?"

Steve sobered. "No, doctor. Whatever it is, it will affect them, too."

The doctor nodded and looked down, as if he was gathering himself. "Mr. Nardini, your sister was brought in with very serious injuries. She had a number of broken bones, severe internal injuries and a very bad head injury. She was bleeding internally and we had to operate to try to stop the bleeding. When she was on the table, she went into cardiac arrest." Steve gave a sharp intake of breath and Luke stiffened. "We used every means possible—CPR, shock, medication, everything. But nothing worked. I'm sorry to tell you that your sister died on the operating table a short while ago." He looked down for a moment and then back into Steve's face. "I'm very, very sorry."

The room was dead silent for a moment as Steve stared unseeingly at Dr. Murray. Mark put his arm around Steve's shoulder. Luke stood still as a statue and Lorelai, her face still pressed into his shoulder, gave a small sob. After a moment, Steve took a deep breath. "Oh, I. . . I see, doctor. Oh." He stared into space for a moment and then seemed to shake himself, look back at the doctor and nod.

Dr. Murray observed him for a moment, perhaps checking if he could recover sufficiently from this news to go on. He asked softly, "Would you like to see her? I wouldn't advise it, frankly, but—it's your right."

Steve stared at the floor for a moment and shook his head. "No. I don't think so. Maybe later." He looked blankly at Mark who was still hugging him around his shoulders. "Umm—I guess I have to make some arrangements, then."

"Yes, sir," the doctor added. "But first, would you like to see April?" including Luke in his question. "Yes, I would," Steve said, sounding more certain. "Will you wait for me, Mark?"

"Of course I will, " Mark murmured.

Luke looked to Lorelai. "I'll—I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay, hon," she replied softly. "I'll be right here."

"Right this way," Dr. Murray said, gesturing down the hall. "She's still in recovery and she's still asleep from the anesthesia but you can take a quick look."

The men started down the hall leaving Lorelai and Mark staring wordlessly at each other.

They entered the recovery room quietly. April was apparently the only occupant, with a nurse in attendance, jotting notes into a chart.

Luke's first thought was, She looks so small. Her body covered in bandages, her skin pale, under the mass of white sheets with machines attached to her body and beeping around her. . .Luke felt tremors down to his toes. He could only look for a moment before having to close his eyes.

When he opened them, he looked at Steve who was staring at his niece, tears filling his eyes and threatening to slip down his cheeks. "My God," he whispered.

They watched her silently for a few minutes until Dr. Murray gestured to them to leave the room. As they came out he said, "She'll be moved to a room in a short while. You can see her again there and stay with her if you want. Mr. Nardini, we'll need some information from you about—where your sister should be taken."

Steve winced. "All right. Just let me talk with Luke for a minute and get my friend."

"Take your time," Dr. Murray replied. His voice was kind.

The two re-entered the waiting area where Lorelai and Mark sat talking quietly. When they saw the two men return, they quickly broke off their conversation and stood and joined them. Steve looked at the floor, lost in thought. "Well," he said, "I'll have to make arrangements and. . . Call the rest of the family. I don't know how I'm going to tell our mother," he added sadly. His eyes widened. "Oh, but maybe I should stay here with April. She'll—she'll have to be told when she wakes up," looking as if he couldn't even bear the thought of doing such a terrible thing.

"I'm staying with her," Luke said calmly. "And—I'll tell her if you want me to. I—wasn't as close to Anna as you are. Maybe it would be easier coming from me."

"All right," Steve nodded. "Thank you. That would be a big help." He looked confused for a moment. "Oh, I guess I should get your phone number and give you mine. . ."

"All done," Lorelai interjected. "I gave Luke's numbers and my cell number to Mark while you were in there. You should be able to reach one of us any time, day or night." She waved a small piece of paper. "And Mark gave me yours."

"Oh, good, good—thank you." Steve managed a ghost of a smile. "So we need to go—take care of things. Okay, Mark?"

"Whatever you need, Steve," his friend murmured.

Steve turned back to Luke and Lorelai. "I'm sorry we had to meet under such—bad circumstances."

"Me, too," Luke replied. Lorelai impulsively crossed to Steve and enfolded him in a hug, murmuring, "I'm so sorry."

He clung to her for moment, briefly pressing his head into her shoulder. Then he raised his head, smiled wanly and stepped back. He and Mark followed Dr. Murray, who had been waiting, out of the room.

Luke and Lorelai silently watched them leave. They then turned to each other and wordlessly embraced, clinging to each other like drowning people to life rafts.

Finally Lorelai raised her head and said, "Did she look bad?"

Luke sighed. "She's all swathed up with bandages with wires coming out of her and her leg's in a cast and. . . She just looks so tiny in that big bed."

Lorelai hugged him. "I can only imagine what a nightmare this is for you. Especially with the way you feel about hospitals to begin with."

"Well . . . You do what you have to do."

She smiled and squeezed his arms. "So you're going to stay?"

"Yeah. I want to be here when she wakes up so. . .so she won't be alone. And so I can tell her," he added in a low tone.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, communicating without words. Then Lorelai walked over to where her purse was lying and pulled out a notebook and pen. "Do you have any deliveries this morning?" she asked, adopting a brisk tone.

"No early ones, no," Luke said, immediately seeing where she was going and following along. "Just a shipment of condiments later in the morning. Caesar can sign for that."

"Was he going to open today?"

"No, dammit, I was," Luke frowned. He took the notebook from her and scribbled a number. "There's his phone number. You can call anytime, no matter how early, and leave a message. He'll get up at about six and check his messages. He always does, in case I need him to come in early. Tell him to open whenever he can get there, and to call Lane to come in early for the breakfast rush. If he needs more help, he can call Sam, too." He thought a minute. "Tell him I'll be on my cell phone if he needs me. I'll call him when I can and I'll come back, probably this afternoon, to check in. Tell him—" his voice faltered. "Tell him what happened."

Lorelai nodded, writing it down. "I'll tell him he can call me, too, if he can't reach you. Okay?" Luke nodded. "Anything else?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Call me if you think of anything?"

"Sure."

"Can I bring you anything?"

"Not that I can think of right now. I'll call you if I do." He glanced at her. "Are you going to work?"

"I think I'll probably go home and sleep a while, and go in around midday for a few hours." She hesitated. "Can I—come back this evening? Be with you?"

"Of course," he assured her. "I'd like that. And—I'd like you to see April, too."

Her face lighted. "If you think it's okay. And she wants to."

"Okay." He regarded her seriously. "We're going to have to talk."

"I know," she replied somberly.

"Everything's—changed now."

"Yeah." Her voice was almost a whisper, and she smiled at him encouragingly. "Don't worry, honey—whatever happens, we'll deal with it," she assured him.

He hugged her again. "I know. With your help, I can handle whatever I have to." Which brought Lorelai dangerously close to tears again.

They clung to each other for another minute. "You're quite a guy," Lorelai whispered. Luke smiled into her hair. Finally they released each other and Lorelai backed away, shyly blowing Luke a kiss as she left.

Luke stood there watching her go. He then talked with the clerk who checked what room April would be in and pointed the way to him. He found it with little trouble and went inside to wait.

He stood at the window, staring out into the dark night, the lights of Hartford twinkling like stars below him. Off to the east, a line of crimson was just starting to peek above the horizon. He wondered numbly at how, in one short day, the world can so quickly change and everything be thrown into chaos.

About forty minutes later, a commotion at the door caused him to whirl around. They wheeled April in, still in the bed, almost disappearing under the sheets. She was no longer hooked to so many machines, which was a relief to Luke—only to an IV which was hung on a pole by her bed. The attendants left and a nurse jotted some notes on a chart which she hung on the end of the bed, smiling wordlessly at Luke as she also left the room.

Luke approached the bed slowly, pulling a chair next to it and sitting, his eyes on April's face. Her color seemed a little better and he could see the movement of the sheet as her chest rose and fell. He reached out and gently took her hand, staring at her. After a little while, he pressed his forehead to her hand and sat there quietly with his eyes closed. "Oh, April," he murmured.


	5. Chapter 5: The Morning After

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: Not stealing. Just like to drop in to Luke's for coffee once in a while. _

Chapter Five: The Morning After

Lorelai entered the house and dropped her keys and bag on the table by the door, taking the notebook with Caesar's phone number. She went immediately to the phone and left the message as Luke had instructed, and then left a message with the night manager of the Dragonfly that she would be in late the next morning. She noticed that the light for the answering machine was blinking and flipped it on. The only message was from Rory, updating her on life at Yale.

Lorelai smiled as she listened to her daughter chatter on, but it quickly faded. I'll have to tell her what happened, she thought. This will affect her life, too. She briefly considered calling to leave a voice mail, but realized that her daughter might wake up if her phone rang. Lorelai decided to wait until later and sighed with relief. When Rory was revved up about something, she could fire questions with the intensity of a machine gun, and Lorelai was just too tired and drained to deal with that right now.

She went upstairs, slipped off the clothes she had thrown on so frantically when she had gotten Luke's call, and climbed into bed. She lay there for a long time, staring at the ceiling, her mind racing, until she finally fell asleep.

Luke awoke with a start and blearily looked around the room, trying to remember where he was. In a moment he realized he was still in April's hospital room and had apparently fallen asleep leaning over in his chair with his head lying on her bed. He sat up and stretched his neck, trying to work out the kink that had resulted from his sleeping in that position. He glanced at his watch; it was almost seven-thirty. A noise made him look up and observe a nurse fiddling with the IV bag by April's bed. She glanced his way, smiled and whispered, "Good morning."

"Morning," he mumbled back. He turned to look at April and saw that she had been moving around in the night. She had withdrawn her hand from his, was turned slightly on one side, and her facial muscles were moving a little. Luke observed her silently as the whole nightmare of the previous night flooded his mind.

"Has she awakened at all?" he asked the nurse in a soft voice.

She shook her head. "She's stirring but hasn't been awake yet."

This worried Luke. "Shouldn't she be over the anesthesia by now?"

The nurse was now checking the girl's pulse. She shrugged. "She probably is." She jerked her chin at the IV bag. "But she's got a load of pain meds on board, and they're going to keep her groggy for a while. She'll be going in and out most of the day." She looked directly at Luke and gave a tiny shake of her head. "Maybe for the best," she said softly.

"Yeah, maybe," Luke muttered. The nurse wrote something on the chart at the foot of the bed, smiled at him again and left.

Luke stretched his arms above his head and curved his back to work out the stiff muscles. He stood up and walked around the room a bit and made a visit to the small bathroom adjoining April's room. When he returned he looked out the window for a while, trying to get his racing thoughts under control.

He heard a noise behind him and turned back to the bed. April was moving her head back and forth and blinking her eyes a little. He anxiously sat down by the bed. "April?" he said tentatively. "Are you awake?"

She turned her head towards him a little. "Luke?" she murmured. "Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital, sweetie," he answered, choking a bit on his words.

"Hospital?" She looked puzzled. "Why?"

"You were in an accident, sweetie. A car accident." Luke held his breath, wondering if she remembered and how she'd respond.

"Accident," she murmured. "'K." And her head slipped to one side and her breathing became deep and even again.

Luke sat staring at her, willing her to wake up again. After about a half hour, she stirred and her eyes opened again. "Luke? I'm in a hospital?"

"Yeah, sweetie. They're taking good care of you. You're just sleepy from the medicine," he told her.

"Mmmm," she murmured. "Sleepy." Luke thought she had dropped off again, but after a moment she opened her eyes at little wider and actually looked straight at him. "Mom hurt too?" she muttered.

Luke's chest tightened. "Yeah, she was hurt too."

"Where is she?"

"They brought her here, too. They're—they're taking care of her," he said, the lie sticking in his throat. She was too groggy to understand. Now was not the time to tell her.

"Okay," she murmured and fell back to sleep.

He settled back to watch her again. After a few minutes, her face tightened and she began to grimace.

Luke's heart leapt into his throat. "What is she doing? What does that mean?" he said urgently to the nurse who had just returned to the room.

The woman studied April's face. "She's probably feeling the pain a little more—the meds are wearing off," she stated. She went to the IV and squeezed a button on the tubing. "These doses are given intermittently, as she needs them," she explained. "Rather than giving her shots or pills. When she's more awake, she'll be able to tell us when she really needs a dose."

"I see," Luke said, although he didn't quite. He was happy to see that April's face relaxed in a few minutes.

The nurse smiled at him. "She'll be out again for a while, if you want to go get some coffee or breakfast or something. Here." She pulled a beeper out of her pocket. "You keep this on you and we'll page you if she wakes up."

"Oh! Okay, thanks very much." Luke stood up and stretched again. "I think—I think I will," he said uncertainly.

"Feel free. She'll be fine," the young woman assured him.

Luke stared at April for a few minutes more and finally left the room.

He wandered the hall for a little while wondering what to do. He glanced at his watch again. Still too early to call Lorelai—he remember that she had said she was going to sleep for a while that morning. He decided to call the diner to check in on things.

Ten minutes later he hung up his phone, feeling assured that things were going well. Caesar had gotten the message Lorelai had left and had opened the shop. He easily handled the early morning crowd and Lane had arrived. "You don't worry, boss," Caesar told him. "We'll take care of everything here. You just do what you gotta do."

"Thanks, Caesar," Luke said with relief.

"Luke?" Caesar added. "Lane and me want you to know—we're real sorry about what happened. We hope April gets better real quick."

"Thank you again," Luke said softly.

"Listen, I hope you don't mind. . . Miss Patty overheard us talking about it and started asking questions so we told her what happened. It's getting around town pretty fast. People are telling us to tell you they're thinking about you," Caesar told him, a bit anxiously.

Luke felt his throat tighten. "No, I don't mind," he said huskily. "It's probably better that they know. Thank them for me, will you?"

"You bet, boss. You take care now."

As Luke closed his phone, he felt a rush of affection for the inhabitants of his crazy little town.

He found the cafeteria and wolfed down some oatmeal, a bran muffin and juice. Feeling stronger, he stepped outside for a moment to get a breathe of fresh air, anxiously checking the beeper every few minutes. Finally he returned to April's floor.

As he was walking down the hall towards her room, he noticed a young woman at the nurse's station talking to the nurse who had been in April's room that morning. The nurse nodded towards him and the woman turned to him with a smile.

"Mr. Danes?" she asked. "April Nardini's father?"

"Yes," Luke said, puzzled.

She held out her hand. "I'm Diane Webster. I'm a social worker here at the hospital and I've been assigned to April."

She was in her early thirties and had blond hair and brown eyes, dressed in clothing that appeared neat but comfortable. Luke shook her hand, eyeing her uncertainly. "Ummm—okay," he said. "Assigned to April?"

"Could you sit down with me for a minute? I'll explain everything."

Luke nodded. "Sure. Just let me look in on my daughter first?"

"She's still asleep, Mr. Danes," the nurse assured him. "I just checked on her a minute ago."

Ms. Webster nodded. "Sure, go ahead. May I take a look with you? I haven't seen April yet."

"Umm—sure," Luke agreed. They walked silently to April's room. Luke stood by her bedside watching her, and the social worker noticed how much his face softened as he did so. She smiled.

"She's adorable," she whispered.

Luke smiled at her, nodding a little. "I sure think so."

They watched the child in silence for a minute and tiptoed out of the room. "My office is this way," Ms. Webster invited. As they walked back down the hall, she asked, "What's she like?"

The question took Luke by surprise. "Ummm—well, first of all, she's very smart," he replied. He shook his head. "Amazingly smart. She's interested in science and stuff like that. She invented her own bike helmet."

Ms. Webster made an interested sound. "And she's quite a chatterbox when she gets going and gets very excited about things," he continued, enjoying the opportunity to brag a bit about his daughter.

"She's thirteen, right?"

"Thirteen as of yesterday." Luke's face darkened a little.

Ms. Webster noticed his reaction but continued the conversation as if it hadn't happened. "That's a great age. They're so enthusiastic about things at that age. Not quite into the dark depths of adolescence yet," she joked.

"Mmmm," Luke answered.

They entered a small office with a desk and several chairs upholstered in pastels. A number of soothing pictures decorated the walls. "Please have a seat," Ms. Webster invited.

Luke dropped into the chair she indicated. "I'm not sure I understand why April has a social worker," he said a little bluntly.

The woman leaned forward and clasped her hands on her desk. "I'll explain. A number of patients here at the hospital are assigned social workers, for different reasons. Sometimes we help people hook up with outside resources so they can get services they need after they leave the hospital. Sometimes we help them pursue financial or insurance resources. Sometimes we answer questions about the patient's condition—sort of run interference for the medical staff and explain people's conditions in easier terms—and sometimes we do counseling with people going through a difficult time. "

Ms. Webster opened a file folder on her desk. "I've been assigned to April for several different reasons. One, because she was in a serious accident which caused the fatality of one of her parents and may need some help dealing with it. And, two, because, with the death of that parent, her guardianship is in question."

She stated these reasons calmly, looking Luke straight in the eye, watching to see if he understood or reacted. He absorbed the information and nodded. "Okay. What do you need from me?"

The social worker smiled pleasantly. "Right now, just information, if you would be so kind as to answer a few questions."

Luke shrugged. "Go ahead."

She consulted her notes. "First of all, am I correct that you had no legal relationship with April's mother?"

"That's right," Luke admitted. "Well, we had a relationship a long time ago, obviously—but we broke up before or just after Anna discovered she was pregnant. She never told me," he said. "She never told me I had a daughter. I only met April a few months ago."

Ms. Webster's facial expression did not change, but one eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Really." It was not a question.

"Yes." Luke went on to tell her about April's science fair, how she came up with idea for her project, her activity in getting hair from the three prospective fathers and doing the test to confirm the identity. He told how they had met and how he had thought it over and finally decided he wanted a relationship with his daughter. "So for the past few months, since January, we've been getting together a few times a week to get better acquainted."

"Where do you usually meet?"

"Oh, at my diner. I have a diner in Stars Hollow, the town where I live. April likes diners," he grinned.

She smiled warmly back. "How is it going, the getting acquainted?"

Luke thought about that for a minute. "Good, I think," he said, a small note of surprise in his voice. "I'm crazy about her, no doubt about that. And I think she likes me. She seems to, more and more." He eagerly told the social worker about going on April's school trip as a chaperone and about the birthday party the day before. "I think we're getting along very well," he concluded.

"Good. That's good to hear." Ms. Webster looked down at her desk for a moment, seeming to gather herself. She looked back up and her next question was very direct. "Are you thinking about becoming April's guardian? Taking her to live with you?" She looked straight into his eyes as she asked.

"Yes," Luke said without hesitation. "I think I want that. I mean, I'd have to talk to my fiancée, but I wouldn't expect any problems from her. But April's uncle Steve might want her too. He's known her since she was a baby and they're very fond of each other." His enthusiasm dropped a notch, remembering this.

"Dr. Steve Nardini," Ms. Webster mused. "Yes, I spoke with him earlier and he's coming in to see me later today. We're going to discuss exactly that."

"Oh. Good," Luke replied awkwardly. "Well, then you'll know."

Ms. Webster nodded. "Yes. Then we'll know. But you're interested, too?"

"Yes, I am," Luke said firmly.

"But you'd have to talk it over with your fiancée?"

"Yes, but—I don't think it would be a problem," Luke said. "She's a single mom herself and she loves kids. And she's one of the best parents I've ever seen."

"That's nice to hear," Ms. Webster said warmly. "Tell me, do you have a wedding date set?"

"Umm—no, not yet." And he said nothing further, not wanting to get into an explanation.

But her brown eyes regarded him calmly and she waited. After a moment, Luke gave in. "Well, we had a date set—June 3rd—but we postponed it when April came along. I wanted to have some time alone to get to know her before I dropped a stepmother and stepfamily on her head."

She studied him a moment. "Okay," she finally said softly, but Luke sensed the subject was not completely closed.

She consulted her notes again. "I have a few more questions, if you don't mind. Do you have any sort of legal arrangement about April now? Joint custody or anything?"

"Ummm—no. "

"Is your name on the birth certificate?"

"I don't know. I don't think so," Luke said, staring into space as he considered the question. "No, I think it wasn't because there was apparently—" he said it delicately—"there was some question about paternity."

"I see," the woman murmured. She seemed lost in thought for a few seconds and then straightened up and looked at him again. "Well, that news complicates things a bit."

"How?" Luke asked, growing concerned.

"Since April's only custodial parent is now deceased, and since, to the best of our knowledge, no one has been appointed her guardian, she automatically becomes a ward of the state until her guardianship is settled," Ms. Webster explained. "That means the Department of Children and Families and Family Court will be involved. I'll have to call DCF and let them know about this," she added thoughtfully.

Luke's eyes widened. "Why? What does that mean, ward of the state?" he asked anxiously. "Will they take her away from me?"

"No, no," Ms. Webster soothed. "Very unlikely. It just means that the state, specifically DCF, will be her guardian until a new guardianship is legally confirmed. It's just so there's somebody watching out for her interests."

"Oh," Luke sighed. "I thought it meant she might have to go to an orphanage or something."

She smiled. "No, nothing like that."

"Well, how is guardianship established?"

"Well, when you and Dr. Nardini decide which of you will take her, whoever that is can apply for temporary guardianship," she explained. "That can happen pretty quickly, a day or two—probably it'll be settled before April leaves the hospital, so we'll know what home she'll go to. If it's her uncle, he would have to apply for permanent guardianship. If you take her, you and April would also probably have to repeat the DNA tests just to verify your blood connection. Once that's done, you're her guardian and that's pretty much that." She looked at him a moment as she finished and smiled. "Have I totally overwhelmed you yet?"

"Well, just a little," he admitted, his head starting to spin.

"Don't worry about that now," she assured him. "We'll take it a step at a time. All you have to do right now is make a final decision about whether you want to pursue custody."

"Okay, that I can do," Luke declared.

He surreptitiously felt in his pocket for the beeper and pulled it out to glance at it. Ms. Webster noticed and smiled. "Don't worry, if she had awakened, they would have buzzed you," she said.

"Oh, I'm sure they would," Luke said, a bit abashed. "But—I'm just a little nervous. I want to be there when she wakes up. You see. . ." he hesitated. "Her uncle and I agreed that I would be the one to tell her about—about her mother. I don't want her to wake up and start asking questions when I'm not there."

Ms. Webster nodded, her face growing more serious. "So she doesn't know? I was going to ask that next."

"No," Luke shook his head. "She woke up briefly this morning and started to ask about Anna, but fell asleep again before I could say anything." He looked down at the floor, debating whether to go into it, but, realizing she might be able to help, raised his head again and looked back at her. "I'm not really sure how I'm going to tell her."

The woman tipped her chair back a little and folded her hands in her lap. "What have you been considering?" she asked gently.

"Well. . . My own mother died when I was ten. I've been trying to remember what that was like, so I'll understand how April might feel."

Her eyes were full of understanding. "I'm sorry that happened to you. But you're right, you may be uniquely qualified to help April with this." She considered him silently for a moment. "Do you remember that time? What you thought and felt?"

"Yes," Luke said simply.

"That will give you some clues as to what April might be feeling. Of course, it's different with every child." She sat back again and warmed to her subject. "Smaller children sometimes have difficulty understanding the concept of death and have questions about that. But for them, they worry mostly about concrete things—Who's going to tuck me in at night? Who's going to make me breakfast? Who's going to drive me to school?"

Luke nodded, listening hard.

"A child April's age probably already has a fair understanding of death. Their concerns are sometimes similar to the concrete ones younger children have, but expressed in a more sophisticated way. And they can be more overtly emotional—sadder, more angry." Her eyes studied Luke. "Does April talk about her feelings easily?"

"I'm not sure," Luke admitted. "She's certainly straightforward when she's angry or annoyed about something. But more vulnerable feelings—I just don't know."

Ms. Webster nodded. "Well, you'll probably get a feel for how she expresses them as you discuss it with her. Some adolescents, like smaller children, tend more to act their feelings out—get more clingy and dependent, or sullen and angry. You'll just have to see. One more thing, though," and she leaned forward to emphasize her point. "Don't beat around the bush. Just be direct and honest and—well—factual but without too much detail." She shrugged. "Kids are smart. They can smell an evasion a mile away—and they don't appreciate it. It just scares them."

Luke nodded, suddenly feeling overwhelmed again.

The social worker noticed and smiled, reaching out to touch his arm. "Don't worry, you'll do fine," she assured him. "I can see how much you love April, and that will help a lot. If she has difficulties with it down the road, I can recommend some therapists to you who are experienced with children dealing with grief."

"All right—we'll see," Luke said a little absently as his thoughts raced.

Ms. Webster leaned forward again. "I would recommend, however, that you and Dr. Nardini make a decision about custody soon. The sooner April has an answer to the question of where she's going to live, the easier this will be for her. I can talk to her, too, once you tell her about her mother. So. . ." she started to rise. "I'll talk to Dr. Nardini this afternoon and you'll talk to your fiancée tonight?''

Luke nodded firmly. "Yes, I will."

"Perhaps all three of us can meet again tomorrow morning? And your fiancée, too, if you and she decide to take April?"

Luke was a little startled at the speed of the plan, but recovered quickly and nodded. "That would be fine," he said. "Umm—can I call you to tell you when I've told April? And to find out what time the meeting is tomorrow?"

"Sure," she said and gave him her card. "If you're in the hospital just dial the operator and ask her to call my pager number. If you're outside, dial the hospital's main number first."

"Okay," Luke said, and scribbled his own numbers on a piece of paper for her. She thanked him and they started towards the door.

"You've been here a while, I guess," Ms. Webster asked.

"Yes—since I got the call last night." He looked at his watch. "Almost twelve hours now."

"Well, don't forget to take care of yourself," she said kindly. "You'll be no good to April and in no shape to make decisions if you're falling down with exhaustion," she added impishly.

Luke barked a short laugh. "Yeah, you're right. I'll probably go home and get some sleep soon," he told her.

They reached the door and he held out his hand. "Thank you so much, for everything. You've—you've been very helpful and kind," he told her sincerely.

"My pleasure," she said softly. "Don't worry, we'll get all this worked out. I'm confident."

Luke smiled. "So am I."

She opened the door and nodded. "See you later, Mr. Danes."

He thanked her again and headed down the hall to April's room.


	6. Chapter 6: Conversations

THE BIRTHDAY PARTY

_**April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season.**_

_**Disclaimer: Are you kidding me? If I owned it, it would still be on. **_

**CHAPTER SIX: CONVERSATIONS **

**April was stirring when he returned to his chair by her bedside. He watched her quietly for a while until she opened her eyes and stared at the wall opposite her for a minute. Then she turned her head towards him. "Hi," she said drowsily. **

"**Hi, sweetie."**

**She blinked at him for a few minutes and then cast her eyes around the room as she pulled herself up a little, looking more alert. "How are you feeling?" he asked anxiously. **

**She considered for a minute. "Kind of like a truck ran over me," she murmured.**

**Luke chuckled but didn't say anything. **

**She turned to look at him again. "You said I was in an accident, right?"**

"**That's right," Luke responded softly. **

**She sighed. "So it wasn't just a nightmare."**

**Luke would have done anything to take that sad, worried look off her face. "No, I'm sorry, it wasn't a nightmare," he told her. **

**She frowned. "**_**Did**_** I get hit by a truck?"**

"**Not exactly," Luke told her. "Another car ran right into yours." She stared at him as if she was trying to pull up the memory. "You were thrown from the car and landed in the dirt, but you were still hurt," he told her. **

**She thought about that, nodding. Then her frown increased and she looked directly into his eyes. "Luke, is Mom all right? Was she hurt?"**

**Here it comes, Luke thought. **

**He slowly took her hand, remembering his discussion with Ms. Webster. "April, your mom was very badly hurt," he told her, looking straight into her face. "Very badly. She was brought to the hospital with you."**

**A fearful look entered her eyes. "Where is she now?"**

**Luke took a deep breath. "Honey, the doctors did everything they could to help her, but her injuries were just too severe. I'm sorry, April, but your mom died. I'm so, so sorry."**

**She was staring at him, her eyes glassy, her breathing starting to be audible. "She's. . . dead?" she whispered. **

**Luke nodded, still clutching her hand. "Yes, she is." And again, "I'm so sorry, sweetie."**

**April stared at him a moment longer, a look of utter terror on her face before it crumpled. A huge sob shook her shoulders. **

**Luke immediately moved to sit on the bed, being careful not to disturb her leg or ribs. He put his arms around her and pulled her towards him and her tears let loose as she clutched convulsively at his shirt. She continued to sob as he gently rubbed her back. "It's okay, April," he whispered. "You cry all you want. It's okay."**

**While she was crying, Luke saw the door open a crack and Ms. Webster looked in with a nurse at her shoulder. Luke regarded her helplessly. She nodded and gave him a thumbs up signal and closed the door. **

**April stopped crying in a surprisingly short time but continued to sniff audibly for a few minutes while Luke stroked her hair. She finally raised her head from his shoulder and seemed hesitant to look at him. Luke said nothing and waited. After a few minutes she leaned back in the bed and raised her eyes to him, still silent. **

**He regarded her. "You okay?" he asked, stroking the hand he was holding. He caught himself and amended, "I know that's a stupid question. . ."**

"**No it's okay," April said in a tiny voice. "I'm—I'm okay, I guess."**

**He nodded and waited. "I'm here for you, April," he told her softly. "Anything you want to say or ask, just tell me."**

**She nodded absently. "I will," she murmured. **

**The silence went on until Luke thought he would explode if he didn't break it. "Your Uncle Steve was here last night," he told her. "He saw you when you came out of surgery, and he'll be back this afternoon."**

**She nodded and looked at him with a slightly different expression. "How long have you been here?"**

"**Umm—they called me a little while after the accident. They found that piece of paper with my name and number in your mom's pocket," he explained. "I've been here since about twelve-thirty."**

**Her eyebrows raised. "You've been here since last night?" She looked at a clock on the wall. "Almost twelve hours?" She regarded him anxiously. "You must be exhausted! When are you going to get some sleep?"**

"**Don't worry about that," he soothed. When she continued to frown at him, not saying anything, he added, "I was waiting for you to wake up so—so I could talk to you. I was thinking that after that happened, I would go home and sleep for a little while and come back here later."**

**She looked worried. "Maybe you shouldn't drive. Are you too tired to drive?"**

"**No, no, I'm fine. I had slept a little before the police called last night, and I slept some sitting here this morning." He shook his head and smiled. "I'm okay to drive, I promise."**

**Her face screwed up a little. "I don't want you to get into an accident. I don't want to lose you, too."**

"**Hey, hey!" He put his hands on her shoulders. "No way you're going to lose me, April," he said firmly. "I'm gonna be right here for as long as you need me or want me."**

**A ghost of a smile warmed her lips. "That's good," she said, sounding like a very small child. **

**She stared at the bed again and Luke waited, his hands still on her shoulders. She looked straight into his eyes. "What's going to happen to me?" she said plaintively. **

**Luke remembered the social worker's advice about being direct. "Well, we're figuring that out right now," he said. "Your Uncle Steve and I have to talk about it, but you'll probably stay with one of us." She frowned again and bit her lip. "Listen, April," he told her. "There's a very nice lady here named Ms. Webster. I had a long talk with her a little while ago, and Uncle Steve is going to be talking to her later. She's gonna help us work out what's going to happen next. She's going to come in and talk to you, too. She's really nice and easy to talk to. You should think about it and tell her what you want to do, okay? And, if you can, it would be good for you to talk to her about how you feel about your mom. I think she can really help you with that."**

"**I'll try," April said, her voice small again. **

**Her eyes were starting to close. "Do you want to sleep a little more, sweetie?" Luke asked gently. "Yes, please," she said tiredly. "Are you going to go home now?"**

"**If it's okay with you," he said. "If you want me to stay, I will."**

**She thought about it for a minute and shook her head. "No, it's okay. I want to go back to sleep and—and I want to be alone for a while." She looked up at him. "But you'll be back later, right?"**

"**Absolutely," Luke assured her. **

"**When?" she said plaintively. **

"**I was thinking around dinner time," he explained. "Would that be okay?"**

"**Sure," she murmured. "I'll see you later."**

**Luke settled back in his chair, watching her. After a moment, she muttered, "Thanks, Dad."**

**Luke felt his heart fill and spill over. It was the first time she had called him "dad."**

**Her eyes were closed and her breathing was again deep and regular as Luke left the room. **

**Once outside, he blew out his cheeks, shook his head a little to clear it and started down the hall, deep in thought. As he passed the nurse's station, Ms. Webster leaned over the counter. "You told her?"**

"**Yeah," Luke said. He paused a moment and added, "I told her."**

**Ms. Webster nodded. "How'd she do?"**

**Luke shrugged. "All right, I guess. She cried hard for a while. She's going back to sleep now." He frowned. "She didn't say much about it, but she suddenly got very worried about me driving and being in an accident because I'm tired. It was kind of weird."**

**The social worker chuckled. "Not really. That reaction is pretty normal. She can't quite think about her mother yet so she's worrying about you." She glanced down the hall. "I'll go in and talk with her in a while, when she's awake again."**

**Luke nodded. "Okay. You—you really helped me do it. Thanks again."**

**The young woman nodded and smiled and Luke headed for the elevator. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Lorelai opened her eyes around 11 a.m. and sleepily watched the shadows dancing on the ceiling for a few minutes. She had not slept well, mostly dozing and waking for the last several hours as thoughts flitted rapidly through her head, and now felt it would probably be impossible to get any more sleep. Besides, she wanted to check in with Luke and see how he and April were doing. **

**She pulled herself out of bed, went downstairs and made a pot of coffee, pushing a Pop-tart into the toaster at the same time, and gave Paul Anka his breakfast while she waited. When both were ready she sat down at the kitchen table and dialed Luke's cell phone number. **

**To her surprised he answered almost immediately. "Hi."**

"**Hey," she responded. "Is this a bad time?"**

"**No, it's perfect, in fact," he said. "I'm in the hospital parking lot about to get into the truck and come back home for a few hours."**

"**Oh, good," she said. "How's April?"**

**Luke sighed. "Well, she was really groggy most of the morning and mostly slept. She's on a lot of pain medication. But. . ." he hesitated for a moment. "She woke up a little while ago and started asking about Anna. So—I told her."**

"**Aw, hon," Lorelai murmured, her voice warm with sympathy. "How did she take it?"**

"**I'm not really sure," he admitted. "She cried for a while but then just stopped and talked about other things. I think it hasn't really sunk in yet."**

"**Probably not."**

"**She actually started worrying about my driving home when I haven't had much sleep. She said. . ." Luke hesitated. "She said she didn't want to lose me in an accident, too."**

"**Poor thing," Lorelai mourned. "She's probably going to be scared for a while and have a lot of strange reactions."**

"**That's what the social worker said."**

**Lorelai paused. "Social worker?"**

"**Yeah, there's been one assigned to April. A Ms. Webster. I talked with her this morning and she was a real help. She gave me some tips on how to talk with April about Anna and they seemed to do some good. She's going to talk to April, too, to counsel her about it, I guess."**

"**Oh, good," his fiancée responded. **

**Luke paused. "She also talked to me a little about the process of getting legal guardianship."**

"**Oh?" Lorelai's ears perked up. **

"**Don't worry, I haven't made any decisions," he assured her. "I know we have to talk it over. And we have to find out what April's uncle wants. Ms. Webster is going to meet with him today, and she'd like to meet with us all tomorrow to discuss it. Just so something could be settled at least temporarily before April is released."**

"**Okay, that sounds doable."**

**The was a lull in the conversation, and Luke said, "Lorelai—she called me 'dad' for the first time."**

"**Oh, honey."**

"**And she also looked me straight in the eye and asked what was going to happen to her."**

"**Oh, honey," Lorelai repeated in a more worried tone. "It must be so scary for her."**

"**I know," he murmured. "I've been sort of remembering what it was like when my mom died. I think that's helping me understand what she's feeling."**

"**I'm sure it is," Lorelai said softly. **

**There was another pause and she queried, "So how are you doing?"**

"**Ummm—okay, I guess. I could use some sleep, but I'm not too bad. Kind of wired."**

"**I can understand that. I sort of feel the same way."**

**This conversation was setting records for long pauses. After another one, Luke asked, "So are you going to work?"**

"**I'm just getting ready. Have you heard from the diner? Everything okay there?"**

"**I talked to them early this morning. Caesar and Lane got in okay and opened. And apparently Patty overheard them talk about the accident. So, thanks to 'Hello Magazine,' the whole town knows by now." He laughed a little. "But they're sending along some good wishes, so—that's nice."**

"**It **_**is**_** nice," Lorelai smiled. **

"**So, are you coming to the hospital tonight?"**

"**I want to."**

"**I'd like that. What time do you think you'll get there?"**

"**Ummm—about six-thirty or seven, I think." Another pause. "Are you going to tell April that I'm coming? So she can say no to seeing me if she wants?"**

"**I don't think she'll say no," Luke said firmly. "But I'll tell her before you get there. I'm thinking I'll go back around dinner time, so I'll be there before you."**

"**Okay, good."**

"**And after visiting hours are over, maybe we can get something to eat and then talk."**

"**Sounds like a plan."**

**They listened to the silence one last time. "So—you have a good day," Luke told her softly. **

"**You, too."**

"**I love you."**

**Lorelai's heart jumped. "I love you, too."**

**After she had ended the call, she sat thinking for a minute. Then she called Rory and filled her in on all the news. **

"**Oh, my God," Rory breathed when her mother told her about Anna. "Wow. That's so awful!"**

"**Yeah, I know. Something like that shouldn't happen to anybody."**

"**Poor April," Rory grieved. **

**Lorelai sighed. "Yeah."**

**Rory considered the situation. "So—this changes a bunch of things."**

"**It sure does."**

"**What's Luke going to do?"**

"**I don't know."**

**Pause. "What do you **_**want **_**him to do?"**

"**I don't know."**

"**Oh, come on, Mom!" Rory said, her voice disbelieving. **

"**No, really," Lorelai sighed. "I want him to figure out what he wants, what's best for him. And then—I'll adjust. Somehow. One way or another. However he decides."**

"**But you must have an opinion!"**

"**I do," her mother assured her. "I'm just trying to clarify it for myself. And—a whole lot of what I think and what questions I have will depend on what Luke says and does."**

**Rory continued to tease but Lorelai wouldn't say anything more. **

**They talked a little more and hung up. Lorelai continued to mull the whole thing over as she dressed and left for work. **

**She took Sookie and Michel aside to give them the news when she arrived. Sookie burst into sympathetic tears, wiping her eyes on her apron, and even Michel was shaken enough to withhold his usual caustic comments. "I just wanted you to know in case I'm not around much for a few days," Lorelai told them. "I don't know what's going to happen but there may be a lot going on. And I'm going to try to be with Luke at the hospital as much as possible."**

"**We'll hold the fort," Sookie promised. Michel agreed, but not before mentally examining his calendar for the weekend. **

**Lorelai went about her day, her mind still racing.**


	7. Chapter 7: We Meet At Last

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own nothing. _

Chapter Seven: We Meet At Last

Luke pulled up in front of the diner, gratified to see that there were no flames leaping out of the windows and no water pouring out the door. Indeed, he found his staff moderately busy but handling things well. They reported that diner traffic had been at a normal pace all day and they were fine. They also told him they were available to do extra hours to cover for the next few days so he could spend time at the hospital with April. With that information, for which he was grateful beyond words, Luke took a minute to arrange their schedules through the upcoming weekend, deciding to open himself several mornings.

That done, he hurried up to his apartment, stripped and jumped into the shower, washing away as much as the hospital smell as he could. The warm water definitely made him feel better. He put on a clean pair of boxers and a T-shirt and dropped with a grateful sigh onto his bed. He was asleep almost before he closed his eyes.

He slept deeply and dreamlessly, waking about four hours later feeling surprisingly refreshed. Seeing that it was approaching dinner time, he started to dress, noticing to his surprise that his stomach was growling. He had had no food since his long-ago breakfast in the hospital cafeteria, so he made a sandwich and wolfed it down as he dressed.

He stopped to speak to Lane and Sam on his way out and also paused to accept good wishes for April from several townspeople who were in the diner. Again, he felt humbled and grateful for their concern for him and his daughter.

Arriving at the hospital, he strode into April's room to discover her sitting up in bed, picking listlessly at a plate of food on a rolling tray set up over her legs. When she looked up and saw him, her face lit up and she stretched her hand out to him. "Hi, Dad! You're back!"

Luke took her hand, squeezed it and dropped a kiss on her head. "Yep, I'm back. I told you I'd be here around dinnertime."

He sat down and surveyed her as she beamed at him and turned back to her dinner, now with more energy. "You look like you're feeling a little better," he observed.

"Oh, yeah—not nearly as sleepy," April reported. "But I'm feeling a little more pain. I'm going to set up a chart to correlate my level of sleepiness and level of pain with the timing and amount of the doses of medicine I get."

Definitely more like herself, Luke said to himself, pleased to see it. He grinned at her. "I see you got your glasses back, too."

"Yeah, they found them at the accident site." She frowned. "I guess they're more unbreakable than I am. I ought to write the company or something."

Luke nearly burst into laughter but the solemn look on her face told him she was not trying to make a joke, so he controlled himself. He sat grinning and listening to her chatter until she said, "How are you? Did you get any sleep?"

"Yeah, I got a few hours," he told her. "Pretty good sleep, too. I feel rested."

"Oh, that's great." She paused to fiddle with her meal for a moment. "Uncle Steve came by," she said, some of her excitement ebbing.

"Oh, good," Luke smiled. "Did you have a good visit?"

She glanced at him, looking under her eyelashes from her lowered eyes. "Well—it was a sad visit. We both cried."

"Well, I would expect that that's normal," Luke said softly.

She nodded. "That Ms. Webster came by, too. That's what she said. That I'll probably cry some for the next while, and maybe on and off for a long time, when I least expect it. She said everybody needs different amounts of time to mourn and they have to do it their own way." She paused again, seeming to be thinking. "She _is_ really nice," April said in a low tone. "It was kind of nice to talk to her. I don't usually talk to people much about how I'm feeling," she added shyly.

"I'm the same way," he told her gently. "But I've found that always keeping things inside isn't good, either. Sometimes, if you hold them in without talking, they can just sort of boil over when you don't want them to, and that's not good."

"No, I guess not," she murmured.

Luke watched her. "You know, you can always talk to me, sweetheart," he said softly. "I may not always be able to help, but I'll always be happy to listen."

She flashed a small smile and seemed to recover a bit of her good mood. "Thanks, Dad. I'll try."

They sat smiling at each other for a moment, April's hand still in Luke's. April broke the moment by adding, "Ms. Webster also told me that there will be some decisions made about my guardianship, after she talks to you and Uncle Steve and everybody. She asked me what I'd like."

"Did—did you tell her what you'd like?" Luke asked with some apprehension.

"Yes." She glanced up at him again. "But I don't want to say what it is right now. Ms. Webster asked me not to. She said she'll get all the information together on what everybody wants and then we'll all talk about it."

"Okay," Luke assented. "I'll be talking to her tomorrow."

That kind of led naturally to the next thing he wanted to bring up with her. "Hey, April, do you remember meeting Lorelai? The first time you came in to the diner?"

She regarded him a little suspiciously. "I think so. Dark hair and very blue eyes?"

"Yeah, that's her."

"I remember." She was quiet a moment. "She's your fiancée , isn't she?"

"Uhh—yeah." April was fiddling with her meal again, her eyes deliberately turned away from him. He decided to plunge ahead. "She was here with me last night and is coming back tonight. She'd like to see you, and I'd like you two to meet. Would that be okay?" He was apprehensive about her answer.

"I guess," April said, pouting a little.

Luke waited but she said nothing further. "Is something wrong, honey? You don't have to meet her if you don't want to."

"No, it's not that. It's just. . ." She sighed. "Well, I've thought it was funny that I hadn't met her before now. Lane says she usually comes to the diner a lot, but she's never there when I am. I was thinking maybe she didn't like me or something."

Luke felt shocked. "Oh, no, sweetheart! No, she'd love to meet you!"

"Are you sure?" his daughter queried. "Because she looked really surprised when I told her who I was that first time I saw her. And then I saw you two arguing outside the diner right after and she looked awfully unhappy. I haven't seen her since, so I thought she didn't like me or was mad at me or something."

Luke sighed. "Well, she was surprised and she was upset, but with me, not with you."

April considered this. "Why was she upset with you?"

"Well. . ." Luke felt acutely embarrassed. "I didn't quite know how to tell her that I had a daughter and that I'd met you. Which was really stupid on my part," he added. "And you haven't met since then because—because I didn't want you to. "

His daughter stared at him, her eyes big. "Why not?"

"I'm not sure I can explain all the reasons to you," Luke sighed. "And I don't think right now is a good time to do it, anyway. Let's just leave it that I wanted time for you and me to get to know each other before you met your future stepmother."

April smiled a little at that. "Is she going to be a wicked stepmother?"

He smiled. "I doubt that very much. I think you'll get along fine. The only problem will be that she talks as much as you do, and my ears may not survive!"

April laughed out loud at that and Luke relaxed. "Okay, Dad, I'd love to meet her. I just hope she doesn't banish me to the kitchen with the mice and pumpkins to do all the work."

"If she does, I promise I'll go out and rent you a fairy godmother. She'll help you with the pots and pans," her father joked.

April giggled as she finished her dinner. Just then a nurse entered. "Now, Mr. Danes, I'm going to chase you out of here for a bit so I can give this young lady a sponge bath."

"Oh, okay," Luke stammered. "Sure. April, I'll be back in a little bit."

"Okay, Dad."

He still got a thrill hearing her call him that.

He stood in the hallway outside of her room, thinking over their exchange. She definitely was not her usual self; her moods seemed to be swinging back and forth more than usual and her cheerfulness had an anxious, almost manic quality to it. He suspected that it was due to the shock of her loss and was part of her adjusting emotionally to the drastic way in which her life had changed. She had certainly reacted strongly to seeing him, he mused. But there was also a desperate quality to her greeting, as if she was relieved to see that she still had a parent left after all. Luke suddenly wondered if she had thought he might not return; that her reaction was an example of the "clinginess" that Ms. Webster had warned him about.

He was lost in thought and didn't see or hear Lorelai approach him until she tapped him on the arm. "Hey, sailor, come here often?" she greeted him.

Luke was startled out of his thoughts. "Oh, hi," he smiled and gave her a peck on the lips. She rubbed her hands up and down his arms. "How're you doing?"

"Okay. The diner is intact and I got some sleep."

"Good," Lorelai responded, examining him closely, trying to gauge his mood. "And how's April?"

"She's. . . Luke frowned. "She's more awake and alert but—funny. Not quite herself. I was just thinking about that."

"Funny how?

He shook his head. "Hard to describe. Happy one minute, moody the next. She was awfully excited to see me, as if she didn't expect she'd ever see me again."

"Well—I'd say that's understandable," Lorelai said gently. "I mean—with what just happened to her mother."

"Yeah," Luke mused. "The social worker said she might get clingy."

Lorelai nodded. "And not only that, but she's injured, too." Her eyes grew distant. "I remember once when Rory was sick, at about the same age. She, like, totally regressed. She suddenly seemed like a very little kid again and didn't want to let me out of her sight."

Luke drew his eyebrows together and looked at her, a bit surprised. "Yeah, that's exactly what it seemed like. Like she was younger." He thought for a minute. "Yeah. Wow." He smiled at his fiancée . "That's really smart."

Lorelai shrugged. "Stick with me, buddy, and I'll have all kinds of insights for you," she teased.

Luke took her hand and squeezed it. "I told her you were coming."

He seemed a bit more serious and Lorelai's heart leaped into her throat. "Does she—doesn't she want to meet me?"

"No, she does," Luke assured her. "She just. . .she had been wondering why she hadn't met you before now." When she stared at him, her brow furrowed, he went on, a little reluctantly. "She saw us arguing in front of the diner that first time you saw her, and she thought maybe you didn't like her or something."

Lorelai's eyes widened. "Oh, Luuuuuke!"

"Yeah, I know," he winced. "I told her it wasn't true, and that it was my fault you hadn't met. I didn't tell her everything—just that I had wanted time for her and me to get to know one another." His face took on a mischievous look. "Then we talked for a while about wicked stepmothers."

He laughed as Lorelai hit his arm in almost-fake exasperation as she inwardly exulted, At least he's thinking of me as her stepmother.

They grinned at each other for a minute until Lorelai frowned, looking puzzled. "Why are we standing out here, anyway?"

Luke inclined his head towards the door. "Sponge bath."

"Oooo, I see," she grinned. Luke blushed.

They stood in silence, lost in thought until the nurse came out of the room and nodded. "All set now," she said and walked towards the nurses' station.

Luke cleared his throat. "I'll just go in and. . ." he jerked his thumb towards the door.

"Okay," Lorelai smiled, trying to hide her own nervousness.

Luke swung the door open and entered. "Hey, April. You all spiffed up now?"

She shrugged. "I guess."

"Are you ready for some company?"

April looked a little guarded. "Oh, she's here? Okay, bring her on."

Luke peeked back outside the door and nodded. Lorelai took a deep breath, braced herself and entered.

April looked at her wordlessly as she came in. "April, this is Lorelai," Luke said.

Lorelai smiled her widest smile and walked towards the bed. "Hi, April. It's nice to see you again."

April regarded her cautiously, no expression on her face. Then she stuck out her hand and said formally, "Nice to meet you."

A little surprised, Lorelai took her hand and shook it warmly, adding a little squeeze. April pulled it away almost immediately. Inwardly Luke groaned.

Lorelai gestured to one of the chairs at the side of the bed. "Do you mind if I visit for a little while?"

April shrugged. After a pause, Lorelai sat down. Luke sat down beside her.

Lorelai seemed a bit nonplussed, but doggedly went on. She nodded towards April's leg cast. "How are you doing with that?"

April shrugged again. "All right, I guess. It doesn't hurt much."

"Are you going to get crutches?

"Probably. But I have to wait until my ribs heal," April said, regarding Lorelai closely.

She nodded. "Crutches are a pain. But it's fun to have people write on the cast."

"Well, my cast is colored so I don't know if people can write on it."

"They can put stickers on it, though. That's what my daughter did when she broke her wrist a few years ago. I broke my leg once," she reminisced.

"How?" April asked. "Were you in a car accident too?"

"Nope. Yoga class," Lorelai replied succinctly.

April stared at her, puzzled. "How did you break your leg in yoga class?" she said, her tone displaying a little more expression.

"Hard to explain. Let's just say that I'm apparently too competitive for yoga," Lorelai told her, smiling.

After staring at her for a moment, a tiny grin appeared on the girl's face. "You're a little bit nuts, aren't you?"

"Yeah, well. . ." Lorelai shrugged, casting her eyes down modestly. "I try my best."

"She usually succeeds," Luke interjected. Lorelai turned to him, pretending to be annoyed. "No comments from the peanut gallery, please! I'm discussing broken legs with my new friend April here," she chastised him, her eyes sparkling.

April smothered a giggle. Lorelai grinned back at her. "So I hear you had a rockin' birthday party yesterday," she said impulsively. And immediately wanted to hit her head against a wall as April's face darkened.

"Yeah, well, except for how it ended," the girl muttered.

Luke closed his eyes in pain, but Lorelai was determined to save the moment. "I'm really sorry about your accident, honey," she said softly. "I'm really sorry about your mom."

April seemed to struggle to hold in her emotions and keep her face expressionless. "Thank you," she said tightly. After an uncomfortable silence, however, she looked back up at Lorelai, having apparently decided to just continue the conversation. "Did you hear that Hep Alien played? Well, most of them," she amended.

"I did hear that. That's so cool—your own private concert."

"Have you ever heard them play?" the teen asked.

"Heard them? You bet I have." Lorelai tried to pick up the mood. "They used to practice in my garage when they first got together." At April's look of interest, she went on, exaggerating her tone. "I was one of their first audiences, baby. They were deeply influenced by my critiques of their work. When they hit the big time, I get front-row tickets, where I'll stand and say, 'I knew them when.'"

When April's face thawed and she smothered another giggle, Lorelai continued, rejoicing inwardly. "Their success would not be possible if not for me and my garage," she continued, thumping her chest proudly. "Very strong creative vibes there, you know."

April grinned. "But why did they practice in your garage? Couldn't they practice at Lane's house or something?"

Lorelai looked at her with mock severity. "April—have you ever _met_ Mrs. Kim?"

"Ohhhhh, yeah," April remembered. "You know, I think it's amazing Lane's such an all-American girl when she was raised by someone like Mrs. Kim."

"Well, I take some credit for that, too," Lorelai said, again putting on an exaggerated modesty. "Lane practically grew up in my house." At April's puzzled look, she added, "She and my daughter Rory have been best friends since kindergarten."

"Oh, Rory," April remembered. "I met Rory, right, Dad?" When he nodded, she said, "At my cousin Jess's bookstore in Philadelphia. When Dad and I were on my school trip."

"Yeah, I know you did," Lorelai said brightly. "She showed me a picture of you and her and Luke together. Nice picture."

April finally smiled. "Jess took it." She was thoughtful for minute and asked, "How does he know Rory, anyway?"

Luke joined the conversation. "Jess lived with me for a couple of years when he and Rory were still in high school," he explained.

April's eyes turned to Lorelai. "So you knew Jess, too," she commented.

When Lorelai assented, she nodded, but said nothing.

There was another brief silence while April seemed to be considering something. Then she took a deep breath, as if she had decided something, and turned back to them. "All right. I need information here," she told them, somewhat imperiously.

The two adults glanced at each other, unsure of what she meant. "What information, sweetie?" Luke asked with some trepidation.

She regarded him directly. "About you two. About how long you're known each other, when you started dating, when you got engaged, when you're getting married, all that stuff. Facts and figures, if you will." When they stared at her in surprise, she added, "It looks like you're both going to be in my life quite a lot from now on. So I want some information." She looked back and forth between them. "So who wants to tell me how you met?" she queried, sounding for all the world like a prim high school teacher.

Lorelai relaxed suddenly and laughed. "You're on, Mr. Danes," she told Luke, whose eyes were as big as saucers.

"Okay. Uhh—why me?"

She smiled warmly at him. "Because you've told that story before, and you tell it so well," she replied softly.

Luke looked back at her, a small smile on his lips, and they communicated silently for a few seconds, sharing the memory of their first date. This exchange did not get past April's watchful eyes.

"Okay," he said again, and settled back in his chair and turned to his daughter. "It was at the diner. It was during the lunch rush, I was really busy and this—person—comes blowing in like a hurricane. . ."

Lorelai and April settled back to listen to him, both smiling. The warmth in the room increased noticeably.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They continued in that vein for a while, all three relaxing as Lorelai and Luke continued to tell April stories of their friendship and courtship. They played up the comedic aspects of their stories, hoping to entertain her, and April responded in kind, asking pert questions and chiming in with funny observations from time to time. In less than an hour, however, Lorelai noticed that the girl hadn't said much in a little while and that her color had worsened, fading to a shade more white than pink. Her eyelids were beginning to droop and Lorelai immediately said, "Hey, we're tiring you out. We should get going and let you get some sleep."

Luke noticed, too, and stood up. Immediately April's eyes flew open. She grabbed at Luke's hand and wailed, "Noooooo! Don't leave me here alone!"

Both adults were startled at her sudden outburst. Luke gaped at her for a moment and then collected himself, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Honey, visiting hours are almost over. You need your sleep. And we haven't had any dinner yet." He jerked his head at Lorelai and lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "If I don't keep her to her feeding schedule, she gets cranky," he confided, trying to lighten April's mood.

Lorelai caught on and slapped his arm. "Hey!" she said, pretending to be insulted.

"What do you mean? I only eat six or seven times a day!"

But April did not smile. She glanced dismissively at Lorelai and clutched Luke's hand again. "No, please. It's so quiet here, and I'm lonesome."

"Watch TV for a while," Luke suggested. "I bet you'll be asleep before you know it." When she did not respond he added, almost desperately, "Please, April, you need to rest to get better. And you have to get better in order to get out of here."

April raised her eyes to his. "Yeah? Get out of here? And go where?" she challenged.

Uh-oh, Lorelai thought.

She wondered if she should chime in with a joke or something, but after a startled moment, Luke rose to the occasion. "April," he said firmly, sitting on the edge of her bed and holding both her hands, "you know that we're working that out. We'll probably have a good idea by tomorrow of where you'll go when you leave here. We're meeting with Ms. Webster in the morning to talk it over. It will all work out, honey. I promise." When April looked down, pouting, he added softly, "I'll never let anything bad happen to you, April. Do you trust me on that?"

He looked steadily at her until she raised her head and met his eyes. "Okay, I trust you," she said sullenly. "But I still don't like it," she added defiantly.

"That's okay. You don't have to," he told her. He kissed her forehead and gave her hands another squeeze before he rose.

"Will you come back tomorrow?" his daughter asked anxiously.

"Of course," he soothed. "I'll spend as much time as I can with you while you're here."

April nodded and her eyes turned to Lorelai. "Will—will you come back, too?" the girl asked hesitantly.

Lorelai's heart warmed. "Sure I will, if you want me to, April."

"I do," April said with certainty. "Thank you for coming. I—I had fun," she confessed.

"Then my work here is done," Lorelai joked. "The sole purpose of my existence is to entertain." She smiled as the girl grinned.

Luke watched the exchange, his eyes soft. They said their final goodbyes and started to leave the room. Luke paused at the door, gratified to see that April already seemed to be half asleep.

They walked down the hall, glancing at each other. "Whew," Lorelai commented.

"Yeah," her fiancée grunted. "That was hard."

"Yeah." Lorelai thought quietly for a moment, and then turned to him. "But Luke, she's amazing. What a kid," she said admiringly.

Luke smiled. "Yeah, she is," he said gruffly.

They talked about her on their way out to the parking lot, recalling her various comments and the way her moods seemed to waver back and forth. They realized that caring for her emotional state was going to be difficult for the foreseeable future.

They talked all the way to Lorelai's car, where they stopped, a sudden silence falling over them. Luke watched Lorelai for a moment; she was fussing with her keys and seemed hesitant to look him in the eye. "So. . ." he began.

She looked up. "So?"

"Now we talk?" he asked softly.

She nodded. "Now we talk." They remained silent for a moment and then she asked, "Have you eaten?"

He shrugged. "Just a sandwich on my way in. I could eat," he added.

"Me, too." She hesitated, thinking. "How about I call for a pizza and we take it to my house and eat and talk there?"

"That's fine," Luke assured her. "See you there in about a half hour?"

She assented and started to climb in her car. "Hey—make sure you get one with vegetables!" he called over his shoulder as he walked away.

She waved a dismissive hand at him. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." She flipped open her cell phone to call in the order.

Luke smiled and went on to his truck.


	8. Chapter 8: The Big One

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: Not the rightful owner. Just a borrower._

Chapter Eight: The Big One 

They followed each other down the highway into Stars Hollow and arrived at her house within a minute of each other. As she unlocked the door and started to enter, their progress was halted by Lorelai's shaggy little companion. "Oh, hi, Paul Anka!" Lorelai said in a high-pitched voice, stooping to pet him. "Hi, Paul Anka! How's the puppy, huh? How's Mommy's little puppy dog?" The dog wagged his tail happily as he stretched up to rub against her hand.

"Good grief," Luke groused. His voice caught the dog's attention and he went to Luke and bumped his head against the man's leg.

"Look, Luke, he missed you!" Lorelai cried. "Oh, did you miss Daddy, Paul Anka? Huh? Are you happy to see Daddy, baby?"

"I am not that mutt's Daddy," Luke grumbled. But when the dog sat at his feet and looked up at him happily, tail wagging and tongue lolling out his mouth, Luke chuckled and gave him an affectionate cuff on the head. "Weirdo dog," he muttered.

Lorelai decided to take him on a brief walk while Luke waited for the pizza delivery, which arrived just as she returned. They sat in the kitchen and ate and drank beer, talking casually about the evening while Lorelai fed tidbits to the dog who sat contentedly under the table at their feet. When they were finished, silence momentarily fell on the room.

Luke cleared his throat. "So—how do you want to do this?"

She considered. "Why don't you tell me what you want to do, and then I'll tell you?"

Luke considered that for a moment and then shook his head. "No," he said softly.

She looked at him in surprise. "No? Why?"

Luke sighed. "Lorelai, this may be one of the most important conversations we ever have," he told her. "This may change the direction of our lives. I want to know that we both are absolutely honest and clear with each other about what we want."

"We will," she began, but Luke interrupted her.

"I'm afraid that we won't. I'm afraid that if I tell you what I want to do, you'll just agree with me, whether you want to or not." He surveyed her calmly. "You obviously haven't been very straight with me about your feelings about April, and my keeping you apart," he explained. "I want to know you are absolutely honest with me so we're both on the exact same page as we go forward."

"Well, I'm afraid that if I talk first, you'll do the same thing," she objected. "You almost always do what I want. I don't want that to happen."

They stared at each other in frustration for a moment. "Okay, what do you want to do then?" asked Luke.

She thought for a minute and then her face lit up. "Wait," she said and ran to the desk in the living room.

She brought back a small pad of paper, two pens and two envelopes. "Let's each write down what we want," she explained. "Then we'll seal them in these envelopes and set them aside to read later. That way, we'll be sure no one shifts their opinion in the middle of the conversation."

Luke started to object that he thought that was silly, but then realized that she had a point. "Okay," he agreed and took a piece of paper and a pen.

They wrote in silence for a minute and then each placed their paper into an envelope, sealed them and Lorelai set them aside with a flourish. "All righty, then." She nodded at Luke. "You still start."

'Okay," Luke murmured, looking down at his hands. He paused a moment, gathering his thoughts, then looked up. "This is what I want. I want to move in here as soon as possible. I want to marry you as soon as possible. I want to get custody of April. And I want you, me, Rory and April to be a family. With the option of adding other members in the future as the situation warrants," he added with a grin.

He looked at her expectantly. She smiled briefly and then her expression grew serious again. "Okay. I—I have a question about that," she said.

Luke nodded. "Go ahead."

She fiddled with the pen in her hand as she chose her words. "We got engaged, but we postponed planning the wedding at first because of the problem with Rory," she said hesitantly. "Then Rory came home and we planned the wedding, but then you wanted to postpone because of April." She looked up at him, her face tight. "I didn't really want that, but I was okay with it because I wanted you to have what you needed." She looked into his eyes. "But. . ." she took a deep breath. "But we haven't rescheduled it. We talked about it in Martha's Vineyard, and I told you I was worried that it might never happen. But you said it would, and you said we could even elope if I wanted. We were planning that, until that damned Mitchum Huntzberger came tearing into the house, looking for Logan." She hesitated again. "You haven't mentioned it since. You haven't said anything about eloping or setting a new wedding date. Not in over two months, Luke," she said, her eyes tearing up. "You've been shutting me out so much. It's like you're driving a car and I'm supposed to be in the passenger seat, but you've locked the door and all I can do is grab the bumper and run behind it. And I'm getting bruised and hurt," she winced.

Luke watched her, silent, his heart aching at her words.

Lorelai pulled herself back together and looked up at him again, her face determined. "But now you want to get married as soon as possible. And I can't help but wonder. . ." Her breath caught in her throat again. "I can't help but wonder if you want to get married now because it's expedient. Because you know, and I know, that you'll have a better chance of getting custody of April if you've living in a house instead of a one-room apartment, and if you're married instead of single." Her eyes raised to his. "I want to marry you more than anything, Luke. But I won't do it just to solve a problem for you." A tiny sob caught in her throat as she finished. "Please don't be mad at me," she added impulsively.

Luke watched her calmly as she talked, and took her hands when she finished. He reached across the table and wiped away a tear making its way down her cheek. "I'm not mad," he said softly. "I can completely understand why you would have thought that—I'd be surprised if you didn't ask me that question." He watched her a moment. "I'm glad you did," he told her. "This is absolutely the kind of stuff we have to get out on the table and talk about, so it won't cause us problems later."

"If we go ahead," she murmured, her head down.

Luke's heart leaped into his throat but he determinedly calmed himself as he waited for her sobs to subside. When they did he squeezed her hands and said, "Let me tell you where I've been at with all this, all that I've been thinking about for the past few nights. Hopefully that will answer your question."

She nodded. He sat back and gathered his thoughts for a moment.

"I think you know, better than almost anybody, how detached I've always been from most people," he began slowly. "Growing up, I was mostly close to my family. After my mother died and Liz ran away so young, it was just me and my dad. The last few years of his life, he was pretty much the center of the world to me. We were as close as you and Rory have always been."

Lorelai nodded, watching him intently.

"After he died. . ." Luke's face spasmed for an instant, then smoothed again. "After he died, I felt completely isolated emotionally. It was like a part of me died, too. I didn't realize it at the time, but at some level, I decided then and there that I'd never get so attached to anyone again. So I wouldn't go through that pain when they left me—because it seemed that everyone I loved left me."

He paused, his eyes distant. "I was still somewhat attached to Liz, of course—but she was hardly ever around, and when she did come back, it was because she needed me to get her out of a jam or take care of her. I never got to know Jess well until he came to live with me and—well, you remember how he was. Even if we had gotten close, I always knew it was temporary, that eventually he'd go to college, or—the penitentiary, or somewhere," he smiled, trying to lighten the mood a little. Lorelai smiled back, tears filling her eyes.

"I felt close to Rachel when we were in high school. But she left, too. She'd come back over and over but I always knew she'd leave again. So I just kept to myself for a long time. There were people that still cared about me, like Maisy and Buddy and Mia, but I just didn't let them in anymore. " His eyes looked far away. "I lived like that for over fifteen years, Lorelai. I closed the hardware store, opened the diner. I'd get up and work all day and then go to bed. That was my life, and I didn't expect that it would ever be any different. I dated now and then—like with Anna—but I never got close to anyone. I was afraid to."

He paused again and took a long draw on his bottle of beer, and his eyes sought hers. "And then I met you." He stared at her for a moment. "It's not an exaggeration to say that I was crazy about you from the first time I saw you. You annoyed the hell out of me, but I was still crazy about you."

Lorelai let out a small, strangled laugh.

He smiled gently at her. "All of a sudden, for the first time in years, something in me began to wake up. I had something—someone—to dream about being with. It felt safe to dream because I knew there was no chance in hell it could ever happen. But time went on and we got to be friends, and the dream got stronger and more real. I began to want you in my life more than I wanted to stay alone and safe, as I had for so long. And finally, the dream just got too strong a hold on me. I could see the possibilities. I could see that maybe you wanted to be with me, too. So I finally broke out of my shell and asked you out and we got together."

He leaned forward and took her hand. "I was so happy then, Lorelai. I can't tell you how happy I was. For the first time in years, it felt safe to let someone in, at least partway. But at the same time, I was also keeping you distant from a large part of me. I don't know if you knew that or not, but I was."

"I sensed it," Lorelai murmured. "Sometimes we would be having a—close moment, and it would seem like you just shut down or turned away or something."

"That's right. I had to. After being alone so long, I was so terrified, even while I was happy. Because, remember, up to that point, everybody that I had loved had left me. I was constantly waiting for the rug to be pulled out from under me. Like that thing that happened at your parents' vow renewal. I was so ready for us to fall apart that, at the first sign of trouble, I almost took us apart myself. I was so ready to believe that you wanted to be with Christopher that I couldn't hear you when you said that you wanted to be with me." He shook his head. "I was so stupid then. I was so into my head." He considered for a moment. "I never thought I'd say this, but thank God for your mother. She came and told me the truth and set me straight. For her own purposes, of course, but it still did the trick."

He leaned back, staring into the distance and took another sip of beer.

"Then you asked me to marry you. By then, I wanted to so much. I had been thinking of asking you myself, daring to think of a future with you, and because I was, I bought the Twickham house. But then the Durham group was wooing you and you said something about considering their offer, and I thought it was falling apart again. I was braced for you to leave me—and that night, you came into the diner and asked me to marry you.

"I said yes right away because I was so relieved. And I was glad I did. I began to believe again that it could work, that you wanted to be with me forever." He looked down. "And just about that time, I started to get terrified. For the first time in almost twenty years, I was faced with the possibility of really committing myself emotionally to another person. Of having to let you in all the way.

"I was sorry that you were going through such a difficult time with Rory—but I was relieved that you didn't want to plan the wedding until you got things straightened out with her. It bought me time. I don't know if you noticed, but I stopped urging you to fix things with her pretty quickly."

Lorelai shook her head. "I thought you were just doing what I wanted."

"Well, that, too. But I had my own reasons to be glad we were waiting." He looked down again, and an ironic grin came on his face. "And then one day, a little girl in a crazy bike helmet walked into my diner and grabbed a piece of my hair."

He looked up at her. She was watching him closely and nodded to indicate she understood. "Did I ever tell you what happened the same day I found out for sure that April was my daughter?" Luke asked.

She shook her head.

"I was in the diner after closing, trying to wrap my head around the fact that I had a kid. Just then, you came bursting in to tell me that Rory was home and now we could plan the wedding."

"Oh, my God," Lorelai whispered. She shook her head. "I never knew that."

"I didn't tell you. So I was pretty overwhelmed. Luckily, you were focused on getting back together with Rory for a while, and then the holidays came up right after, so you didn't start planning the wedding right away and I had some time to think about April and whether I wanted a relationship with her. It turned out that I really had no choice. Something in me was just pulling me in that direction."

"That's who you are," Lorelai murmured.

"So I went to talk to Anna and she talked to April and we decided we would start spending time together," Luke continued. He smiled wryly at her. "Do you know what else happened on _that _day?"

She stared at him. "I'm afraid to ask."

He shook his head, still smiling. "That was the same day that you came into the diner and told me the wedding was all planned and that we were getting married on June 3rd."

"Oh, jeez!" Lorelai cried. She gaped at him. "My timing is really terrific, isn't it?"

"It wasn't your fault," Luke hastened to assure her. "I had thought it would take a year or so to plan the wedding. Again, I thought I had time to get my head together on everything."

He took a deep breath. "But with the news of June 3rd and the fact that I was seeing April the next day—my head exploded." He closed his eyes. "I can't even explain to you what I was feeling, Lorelai. It was like all of a sudden, after years of controlling my life and my emotions, everything was completely out of control. It was like I was in a wagon with no brakes, hurtling down a hill, headed for a stone wall. It was like gravity disappeared. I had lived my life alone, physically and emotionally, for the better part of twenty years. I had had no permanent or strong emotional attachments. And then, in the blink of an eye, I was suddenly faced with two very, very permanent attachments coming at me from two sides. I was—so completely and totally overwhelmed."

Tears ran down Lorelai's face as she listened.

"I was just frantic to get back in control of my life—frantic to control some part of it," Luke continued. "I couldn't put off having April over—I sort of tried, and Anna made it clear that that was not an option. So I started hinting to you about postponing the wedding. I don't know if you realized that I was hinting," he said, a bit ashamed. "But I was so relieved when you suggested it. I knew you didn't like it, I knew you were unhappy, but—I was too selfish to care. I felt like I could breathe again." He looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head and waved a hand at him to indicate that it didn't matter.

Luke breathed deeply again. "So I set about getting some part of my life under control. I realized that I was absolutely panicked about the idea of you and April meeting. I wasn't just afraid she would like you better—it was just the idea of these two permanent attachments suddenly being in the same room together—it sounds crazy, I know, but I couldn't tolerate the idea of it. I felt so—I don't know—trapped when I even thought about it, like I was being smothered. The only way I could handle the thought of these two important relationships was to compartmentalize them—keep you two far apart. And, it was one tiny part of my life I could control."

He paused for a moment, looking down at the table again, picking the label off his beer bottle. "There was something else," he admitted softly. "I was so, so afraid that I'd fail with April. That I wouldn't be able to figure out a way to relate to her, a way to be her father. I had no idea how to be a father. I thought it would be different with a baby, because you start out being there at the beginning of their life. But to try to be a father to a twelve-year-old, who's already a personality with her own ideas and likes and dislikes—I was terrified I couldn't do it." He shut his eyes. "And I couldn't stand the idea that you would see me fail."

"Oh, Luke," Lorelai said softly.

He shook his head. "It seemed to me that failure was a real possibility, and I couldn't bear for you to see that up close. I was afraid that if you did, you wouldn't want to marry me and have children with me. And I wanted that so, so much, even though I was equally terrified at the idea. "

Lorelai reached across the table and took his hand. She started to speak, but Luke shook his head. "No, let me finish. So this is what was going on. I knew on some level you were unhappy with the situation but I was afraid to talk about it or let you talk about it, because I thought I was in control of everything and everything was going well." He sighed. "And then the birthday party came up. You told me you were mad about the April situation, and I couldn't do the party right by myself, and I couldn't pick the right gift—and all of a sudden I realized that I had control of absolutely nothing, because you weren't happy and I couldn't do what I wanted to make April happy.

"I sat in my apartment, the night we had the argument and the night after the party, and just thought about everything. And I suddenly realized that I was trying to control things that I had no business trying to control, because it was impossible. I can't control whether April likes you better than me. I can't control whether you and April like each other. I can't control whether April likes me at all, or can respond to me like a daughter, however that might be. I couldn't control giving her a nice party by myself or giving her a present she would really like."

He looked up at Lorelai again, took another deep breath and smiled. "So in that moment, right then and there, I gave up trying to control those things. I realized that I never could, and that trying to was making things worse. I realized that all I can do is to do the best I can, do what I think is right for the people I love, and trust the people I love. All I can do is hope that it all works out and just be happy for whatever we have together."

He squeezed her hands. "Before the phone rang that night with news of the accident, I had decided two things. I had decided to introduce you to April the next time she was here. And I had decided that the next time I saw you, I would ask that we set a new date for our wedding."

He looked deeply into her eyes. "So, yes—with all that's happened, it _is_ expedient for us to get married soon. But I had decided already that that's what I wanted." He grinned a little. "You know I don't believe in signs, but—the accident, and the need for April to have a new home, almost seems like a sign that I made the right decisions." He looked at her again. "Do you believe me?" he asked softly.

Lorelai looked into his eyes, searching. Then she smiled and said softly, "I believe you. I do, Luke."

They smiled at each other. Lorelai whispered, "I wish you could have told me all this. I wish you could have talked to me."

"I couldn't," Luke said. "I didn't even understand it myself. I didn't have the words to tell you. Everything was happening on a level I couldn't grasp." He thought for a moment. "Why didn't you tell me how you were feeling?"

"I was afraid you'd feel cornered if I pushed you about the wedding. I was afraid I'd push you away, right out of my life."

He looked at her, considering. "Well. . .yeah, I might have felt pushed, especially since I had no idea why I was feeling the way I was. But out of your life? I don't think I could bear that. Not any more."

"For the record," she whispered, "I always knew you would be a great dad. I saw you with Rory all those years, remember. Ever since we met, you've been more of a dad to her than Christopher ever was. And I know she thinks so, too." She looked at him intently. "I saw you with Jess, and how committed you were to trying to help him, even though he made it so hard. And I know you had a great dad yourself, and that's where you would have learned how to be one. I've never had any doubt that you'd be able to father April and any kids that we may have. I've never doubted it for a second, Luke."

He smiled his appreciation, unable to speak due to the emotion he felt filling his throat.

They watched each other again for a little while. Then Luke finally said, "What was going on with you?"

Lorelai shrugged. "Oh, I was just—I just felt left out. Left behind," she told him. "It was like you were going forward into your own world with April and refusing to share something so important to you." She thought for a minute. "Plus, I really hated the skulking around, feeling like I couldn't go into the diner when I wanted to. Mostly, though, it bothered me that it seemed like you couldn't trust me enough to tell me about April or let me be around her. That hurt the most."

He looked down, considering. "Well—I guess I was going off by myself into a place where I could be alone with April. But Lorelai, it was never, never that I didn't trust you. I'd trust you with my life—with anything. I just needed to keep things separate."

They sat quietly, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally Luke squeezed her hands again and asked, "So I've told you what I want. What do you want?"

Lorelai immediately picked up the envelope with the page she had written and handed it to him, smiling. He opened it, his hands shaking a little and read the page aloud. " 'I want us to get married and for April to live with us.' " He looked at her, his heart in his eyes. "Are you sure?" he whispered.

She nodded emphatically. "I'm absolutely sure."

"You want us to have April?"

She smiled tenderly. "Of course I do, Luke." When he stared at her with wonder and some disbelief in his eyes, she leaned towards him. "April's a part of you, Luke. Of course I want her. Of course I can love her. I think I love her a little already. I think I loved her before I even met her, just because she's a part of you. When I wasn't being jealous of her, of course," she added wryly.

Luke looked concerned. "Were you jealous?"

"Only because you wouldn't let me into the little world you were making with her," Lorelai assured him. "I know you two are going to have your own relationship. You've always had your own relationship with Rory," she reminded him. "And maybe sometimes I'll feel a little left out, but hey—I'll deal. As long as I know I have a part of you, too." She grinned. "Maybe she and I will end up with a little world of our own, too. The estrogen thing, you know."

"Oh, jeez," Luke moaned. "There you go, turning my own flesh and blood against me already." But the mischievous twinkle in his eye told her he was joking.

"Girl power!" Lorelai pumped her fist in the air. "Get used to it, baby!"

They laughed, but then Lorelai got serious. "Do you think she'll accept me, Luke? I mean—I don't want her to think I'm trying to replace her mother."

Luke thought about it. "I think it will be hard for a while," he admitted. "But you know what? I'm not going to worry about it. I'm through trying to control how other people feel. I'm just going to trust that we'll all do our best and it will work out somehow." He stroked her hand for a moment. "You know, I've thought about so much the last few days, before and after the accident. I've realized that life is going to throw you curve balls that you don't expect, no matter how much planning you do. I've realized that you just have to stay at bat and keep swinging at them, no matter what. Sometimes you'll get a strike and sometimes you'll get a home run. But you have to stay at bat and keep trying."

She stared at him admiringly. "I like that analogy, and I don't even understand baseball."

He guffawed. "At least you know it's a baseball analogy," he teased.

She slapped his arm. "No, really. I'm impressed. You _have_ loosened up," she told him.

Luke grinned at her. "So we're agreed? We should go for custody, and get married soon? And all move in here?"

"That's what I want," Lorelai confirmed. "We'll have to see what the authorities say about us all moving in here. I suspect they may be fussy about a minor child being placed with two unmarried people. But maybe they'll be okay with her living in the apartment with you for a while until we get married. Maybe that would actually be better—it'll give us a chance to get to know each other," she reasoned.

"Well, we'll figure all that out."

"Yes, we will," Lorelai said with confidence. "I trust us."

Luke smiled. "Me, too."

He stood up, walked to Lorelai's side and held out his arms. She leaped up and nearly knocked him over slamming herself into them. "Hey, hey—careful with the goods!" he admonished teasingly.

She shrugged. "I'm a little clumsy. After all, I'm about to become a mother. Well, a stepmother," she amended.

They laughed and clung to each other, their mirth mixed with tears of relief.

Luke buried his face in Lorelai's hair and they melted into one another. Soon afterwards he started to apply soft kisses to her ear and to work his way down her neck. She looked up at him, eyes sparkling, and leaned in to press her lips against his. They stood with their lips locked together and gradually began to press their tongues together in what rapidly escalated into a delighted dance. Luke's hands began to wander down her side, brushing her breasts while hers skimmed down his chest and pressed into his back.

At last they pulled apart, staring into each other's eyes in a haze of desire. Then Lorelai grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the stairs. Halfway up he stopped, asking teasingly, "Are you sure we should do this? After all, you're about to become a mother."

"Just try and stop me," she huffed. She pulled him through the bedroom door and backed him against the bed. "Take it like a man, Burger Boy," she whispered as they fell backwards onto the mattress.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They made love with a tenderness and a passion that had been lacking from their relationship for some time. Probably, Luke thought to himself, as he cuddled with her in his arms afterwards, probably since the day Lorelai walked into the diner and found April there.

He was thinking about all they had said to each other that night when she interrupted his thoughts. "There's one thing I'm a little worried about," she whispered against his chest.

He craned his neck to look down at her. "What?"

"Space."

"Space?"

"Yeah, space here. If she does come here, Rory will be home most of the summer after she finishes school. It could get a little crowded."

"Mmm," Luke agreed.

Lorelai was thinking. "We have that little second bedroom up here that we made when we renovated. I'm using it for a sewing room right now, but April can have it, of course. But it's a small room and I don't know how much stuff she has at her house that she'll want to bring. Lots, probably."

"Yeah," he assented. "I'm not sure what to do about that."

"Maybe we'll need to get a bigger place," she mused.

Luke looked down at her in surprise. "I thought you wanted to stay here. I thought that was why we renovated," he protested.

"I did," Lorelai agreed. "I love this place. But that was when there would only be the two of us and Rory part-time. If it doesn't work, it doesn't work, and we'll have to do something else. Making April comfortable is more important." She thought a little more. "Maybe when Rory goes back to school in the fall they can switch rooms and April can have the bigger one downstairs. Oh, I don't know," she said in frustration. "I guess we have to wait and see."

"Yeah—we'll work it out," Luke whispered into her hair. "But that's really nice of you to be willing to consider moving."

"Thanks," she replied softly. "I mean it though. But—we'll work it out."

"We're getting good at that," he smiled. He wrapped his arms around her more tightly and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Lorelai."

She smiled into his chest. "I love you too, Luke."

They drifted to sleep, smiling, in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9: The Day After

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters-but sometimes I think they own me. _

Chapter Nine: The Day After

The next morning, Luke awoke at the first purr of Lorelai's kitty alarm clock which he had set the night before. He hurriedly grabbed it to shut it off before it woke her and groaned with the realization that he had promised to open the diner that morning so his employees could cover him most of the rest of the day.

He glanced down at his fiancée who was still slumbering peacefully, a chunk of her hair lying across her face. He chuckled as he brushed it aside and watched her sleep for a few minutes. He started as she suddenly muttered, "You're being creepy, you stalker."

Luke laughed. "Sorry," he whispered. He bent down and kissed her forehead, stroking her hair.

One blue eye opened a crack and she peered up at him. "You have to open?"

"Yeah, I promised, so the others would cover for me later today."

She muttered something unintelligible and closed her eyes again.

"Go back to sleep," he instructed as he got up and headed for the bathroom.

When he had showered, shaved and dressed, he paused by the bed again, looking down on her. She had grabbed his pillow and buried her face in it. He stroked her hair again. "Hey," he said softly, "sure you can breathe in there?"

"Uh-huh," she murmured. "I can smell you on the pillow. Best relaxant known to man."

Luke chuckled. "I won't be long, then I'll come back and we'll head to the hospital. We have that meeting with the social worker this morning, remember?"

Lorelai flipped over on her back and gazed up at him sleepily. "I remember." Her eyes traveled down his body, taking in his usual flannel-and-jeans-based attire. "Uh—hon?"

"I'm going to change over at the apartment," he assured her. "I know. We have to look respectable today. I'll be fine but I just don't know what I'm going to do about your look," he teased.

Her open eye glared at him. "I'm sure you'll figure it out, Queer Guy," she said saucily.

Luke gave her a mock glare in return. "Watch it, or I won't bring you breakfast."

She was instantly awake. "Oh, no, Luke, no, no, no. I didn't mean it." She widened her eyes and fluttered her lashes at him. "You're the manliest of men—no doubt about it. Women fall at your feet at the slightest whiff of the testosterone that swirls in a cloud around you."

"That's better," he chuckled. "What do you want me to bring, besides your usual vat of coffee?"

"Ummm—I don't know. Surprise me, I guess," Lorelai smiled, her eyes beginning to blink again.

Luke leaned down and kissed her. "Go back to sleep. I'll wake you in enough time to eat and get ready," he told her.

" 'K," she murmured, already dozing again.

He chuckled again and left, making his way to the diner as he thought about how nice it was to be back on the old teasing, affectionate ground with Lorelai.

Lorelai, slipping back into slumber, smiled and thought the same thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke went through the usual morning routine, getting the diner ready for the daily activity, thinking with a warm feeling about the conversation the previous evening. He was almost numb with relief. He had been very frightened of that particular discussion and knew it could have gone in a half-dozen different directions, many of them bad ones. He smiled as he thought of how the evening had ended. It was nice to have first-hand proof that he could trust Lorelai as much as he had thought he could—that he could share so much of himself with her and have her accept him unquestioningly.

After Caesar and Lane had arrived and started working, Luke went upstairs to his apartment and stood frowning in front of his closet, surveying its contents and trying to remember what else he had that might still be at Lorelai's. Deciding that a coat and tie probably wasn't necessary that day, he finally chose a pair of navy blue slacks and a thin light blue sweater that Lorelai always said showed off his eyes. He took along his leather jacket for good measure, not wanting the people who were influencing April's future to see him in his old army jacket.

He made Lorelai's breakfast and drove back to her house to find her at the kitchen table in her robe. She had showered and done her hair and makeup but still looked half-asleep.

"Hey," he called as he entered the kitchen.

She opened her eyes. "Finally," she groaned and reached her hands up, wiggling her fingers to indicate that the coffee cup should be delivered to her with all possible speed.

"You have coffee here," he pointed out as he walked to the counter to warm her breakfast.

"Not like yours. Today I need the high octane stuff," she said between greedy sips.

Luke had brought her waffles, eggs and bacon and slid some bread into the toaster. He sat down with her and also had some eggs and toast and a cup of tea as they talked.

Lorelai had revived quickly after her first shot of caffeine and now sat toying with her fork between bites. "Hey, Luke, did Anna ever say anything about having a will?" she asked.

A frown creased his brow. "Not that she ever mentioned to me," he said thoughtfully. "Of course, it's not the kind of thing she _would_ have mentioned to me. But I imagine she did, with her store and all. Why?"

"Well," she said hesitantly, "if she did, maybe she already named a guardian for April."

Luke's frown went deeper. "I didn't think of that, but you're right, she probably did."

"It's the kind of thing single moms think about," she advised him. "I'd be surprised if she didn't."

"Yeah," he replied, deep in thought. "I wonder who she named. Steve, I would guess." He sighed. "That might be a problem. We'll have to ask him today."

"I guess."

He looked at her curiously. "Did you ever name a guardian for Rory?"

"Yeah," she replied. "When she was about five I finally woke up enough to realize I had to. Mia pushed me on it, too. In fact, she helped me pay for the attorney."

"Oh." He was silent for a minute. "Hey, just out of curiosity, who did you pick as Rory's guardian?"

"My parents," she shrugged.

"Huh." He was a bit surprised. "That seems a little odd, considering the lengths you went to get her away from them."

She sighed. "Well, there were really no other viable candidates at the time—or anytime after that, for that matter, until she was a teenager. Sookie was single and just starting out. I thought about asking Mia, and I think she would have done it. But she was beginning to talk about retiring and going around the country to spend time with her grandchildren, so I didn't feel I could ask her. Besides, I knew that my parents had the resources to care for Rory, at least financially. I also realized," she leaned into the table confidentially, "that if I named anybody else, the Bickersons would blow a gasket. They'd probably take anybody I named to court and rip them to shreds to get custody of Rory. I couldn't put Mia or anybody else through that."

"No, I guess not," Luke said thoughtfully. He made a distasteful face. "I didn't think about it like that, but I guess custody cases can get pretty ugly sometimes."

"The ugliest," Lorelai agreed.

She took another bite of her eggs. "I talked to Rory a little while ago," she said conversationally. "I told her that we wanted to go for custody and she's on board, all the way. She even suggested that we move her stuff out of her bedroom to let April use it because of her broken leg."

Luke felt a warm rush fill his chest. "That's great."

"She's a good kid," Lorelai said, thinking with appreciation of her offspring.

They finished eating and Luke did the dishes while Lorelai went upstairs to dress. She came down in a pretty green dress with a short jacket. Luke examined her appreciatively as she whirled flirtatiously in her outfit. "You look pretty nifty yourself there, Bucko," she added, admiring how his sweater brought out the blue in his eyes.

Luke put on his jacket. "Okay, you locked and loaded?"

"Just a sec," Lorelai said and hurried into Rory's room, returning with a bag in her hand.

Luke was puzzled. "What's that?" he asked, indicating the bag.

"Oh, some books for April," she replied. "When you were talking to the nurse last night, she mentioned that she's getting antsy for something to read besides the magazines they have there. I asked her about what she's read and I talked to Rory about it this morning and she made some suggestions."

Luke smiled. He moved close to her and slipped a hand behind her head, pressing their foreheads together. "Have I mentioned today how much I love you?"

She pretended to think hard. "Ummm—today? No, I don't believe you have," she grinned.

He nuzzled her neck. "Well, I do. I just want to be sure it got put out there."

"Can't give that message too many times," she agreed in a murmur. They enjoyed the feeling of their lips pressed to each other's for a moment and then Lorelai pulled back. "Um, speaking of locked and loaded. . . I don't think this is quite what you meant. And we have to go."

"Right," he sighed and opened the door for her to precede him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They ran into traffic on I-84 and got to the hospital later than they had planned. They had wanted to visit with April before the meeting but were only able to hurry in for a quick hello. They found her in bed, with her arms crossed, sullenly watching television. She barely greeted them.

Luke was nonplussed for a moment and then asked, "Hey, what's up with you today?"

"What's up with me?" April snapped. "Well, I'll tell you. I'm uncomfortable being in bed all the time, my leg hurts, I'm bored and I want to know what's going to happen to me!" She was almost yelling by the time she finished speaking.

Luke was shocked into silence, having never seen her in this kind of mood. Lorelai, however, made a quick judgment and said casually, "Well, maybe we can help with the boredom," as she swung the sack of books onto the bed. "Loans from the Rory Gilmore County Library," she said, gesturing to the books. "I don't know if you've read any or all of them or not, but she suggested these as books that might be appropriate for a proper young lady of your age and breeding," she explained, putting on a fake British accent.

"Oh," April said, glancing at the bag. "'Tom Jones', then."

Lorelai snorted. "No, but I think 'Fanny Hill' might be in there."

"Well, thanks." April did not seem willing to give an inch of her bad mood away, but she looked again at the sack of books, trying to mask her interest.

By this time Luke had recovered. "And we can't help with the discomfort or pain, April," he told his daughter gently. "Although I think I heard that they're planning to get you up in a wheelchair today, and you should tell them if the pain is too much for you. But as for what's going to happen to you. . ." He sat down on the edge of her bed and patted her hand. "we're on our way to a meeting to talk about exactly that, and we should have something to report within the next hour or so."

"Oh, yeah, I knew that," April sighed. "Yeah, because there's a new social worker in on things today. I just met her for a minute."

Luke and Lorelai glanced at each other. "New social worker?" Lorelai wondered.

"Yeah, she's from somewhere in the state—one of those places with letters for their name," April recalled. "D something."

"DCF?" Luke asked. "Department of Children and Families?" Lorelai looked startled but he gave her a look to indicate that he knew something about this.

"I think that was it," April recalled. "Why do I need another social worker? I feel like a bowl of potato chips being passed around," she complained.

"Well, as I understand it," Luke replied, "since you don't have a legal guardian right now, DCF is going to be your guardian until one is appointed by the court. It's just to make sure everything is being done properly and your best interests are served, April."

"Whatever," April sighed, obviously unwilling to be satisfied with anything.

Lorelai touched Luke's arm. "Anyway, we have to get to the meeting, so we can come back and tell you what's what later on. Okay, April?"

April barely spared her a glance. "Whatever."

Luke looked a bit put out at her attitude but contained himself as he kissed her on the forehead. "We'll be back soon," he said and he and Lorelai moved to the door. As she was going out, Lorelai looked back and saw April digging busily and with interest into the bag of books and she chuckled to herself.


	10. Chapter 10: Decisions

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: All Amy's and Dan's. Not mine. Just borrowing. _

Chapter Ten: Decisions 

They walked down the hall towards Ms. Webster's office and met her coming towards them. "Oh, there you are," she smiled. "My office is a little small for a meeting of this size, so we're going into a conference room down here," she invited, gesturing to a door at the end of the same hallway.

They went into a medium-sized room containing a long table with comfortable padded chairs all around it. Steve Nardini was already there talking in a soft voice with a woman in her fifties with short, iron-grey hair. Both stopped talking and smiled as the trio entered.

Luke, Lorelai and Steve greeted each other and Ms. Webster gestured to the other woman. "This is Angela Rivera from DCF. She's been appointed as April's caseworker for the state."

Luke went to her and shook her hand. "Luke Danes, April's father. And this is my fiancée, Lorelai Gilmore." The two women smiled and nodded at each other and Luke turned to Ms. Webster. "And Lorelai, this is Ms. Webster, the hospital social worker."

She and Lorelai shook hands with smiles and they settled around the table. Ms. Webster was carrying a brown folder with papers spilling out of it which she set on the table before her as she pulled out a pad of paper and a pen.

She smiled at the group as they relaxed in their chairs. "Mrs. Rivera, perhaps you could take a minute to explain your role here," she requested.

Mrs. Rivera nodded. "I'm from the state Department of Children and Families, and let me say from the outset that my presence here is not intended to cast any aspersions on anyone's ability or intention to care for April—not you, Dr. Nardini, nor you, Mr. Danes. I understand that you both care about her very much," she added with a pleasant smile.

Both men nodded and she continued. "Since April's primary legal caretaker passed away in the accident the other night, at present she is considered an unattached minor child. In any case in which a child in Connecticut loses his or her legal guardian, my department takes charge. This is just to guarantee that they are protected and their interests are looked after until a legal arrangement is made for a new guardian. My job is simply to assist in making arrangements for that to happen and to make sure that they are carried out in a way that's best for April, according to DCF standards." She noticed the alarmed look on Luke's face and added with a chuckle, "Don't worry—they aren't impossibly high." Luke looked relieved even as an embarrassed blush stained his cheeks at his concern being noticed. Lorelai squeezed his hand affectionately.

Mrs. Rivera continued. "I'll be involved with April for the next few months, including a period after she goes to her new home, whichever home that may be, just to follow up and make sure everything is going well. If it does, I'll close the case and be out of your hair for good." She added a wink at the end of her speech.

There were small chuckles around the table and Ms. Webster grinned. "Thank you. Mrs. Rivera can go into more detail later as needed." She turned her attention to Steve, who was sitting at the end of the table and fidgeting nervously. "Dr. Nardini, I understand you have something to tell us today. Would you like to start?"

"Yes." Steve cleared this throat, looking nervous. "I spoke with Anna's attorney yesterday. I haven't seen a copy of her will yet, but the attorney told me some of the content, as I'm listed as co-executor. My older sister is the other executor. Apparently she wants everything to be sold and put in trust for April, especially for her education, with a specific amount set aside to cover living expenses for her. " He glanced around the room. "She also named me April's guardian," he added softly.

Lorelai could hear Luke's intake of breath in her ear; it didn't seem that anyone else had. They quickly flashed a glance at each other and she squeezed his hand again supportively.

Steve watched them for a second and went on in a ragged voice. "I believe Anna wrote that into her will several years ago, when I was still married and owned a home in West Hartford," he said. "Within the last year and a half, I've been divorced and my ex-wife moved out of state. We sold the house because she wanted her share of the proceeds. I moved into a one-bedroom apartment in Hartford, so—right now, I don't really have a good setup for April to live in." He paused for a moment and then continued. "In addition, I've recently been named the project manager for a major research project at my lab. We worked very hard for a long time to get this contract, and I really wanted the leadership position. I've waited a long time for an opportunity like this, in part so I'd be able to keep busy and—and not think about other things too much. I expect that I'll be at work around ten to twelve hours a day for the next few years."

He looked around the room with a pleading expression on his face. "I love April like she was my own, and if I was still in the house, I wouldn't hesitate to take her. And if there's no other alternative, I still will take her and work something out at my job. But. . ." his eyes trailed to Luke's face, who was staring at him wide-eyed with his lips pressed together. "But it looks like there's a possible alternative plan," Steve finished softly.

The eyes of everyone in the room swung to Luke. "Mr. Danes?" Ms. Webster said gently. "Have you and Ms. Gilmore made any decisions about what you want to do?"

Luke was nodding before the words were out of her mouth. "We want April," he said bluntly, looking around the room. "Lorelai and I want to take April and make her a part of our family."

His eyes turned to Lorelai as he finished that statement and caught her eyes. They were shining into his as she gave a tiny nod.

"Ms. Gilmore?" Ms. Webster asked. "Are you in agreement with Mr. Danes?"

Lorelai's face swung in the social worker's direction. "We're in absolute agreement," she said firmly. "We want April to come to Stars Hollow and live with us." Her eyes fell on Steve. "And Steve, you'd be welcome to visit her, and us, whenever you can."

"Thank you," Steve murmured, looking like a fifty-pound weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "In that case, I'll be happy to sign away my rights to guardianship."

Luke squeezed Lorelai's hand and they smiled into one another's eyes as the tension in the room subsided and the other parties relaxed. "That's great," Ms. Webster said softly. "That's really good news." She smiled at them for a moment and added, "And you'll be happy to learn that that's April's preference, too. We discussed it yesterday."

Luke and Lorelai exchanged a delighted glance.

Mrs. Rivera nodded. "That is good. We always like to see children go into two-parent homes," she added, smiling. She clicked open her pen and posed it above a pad of paper. "If you don't mind, could I ask a few questions, just to get a better picture of the living situation April will be going into."

"Of course," Luke murmured and braced himself for what he feared would be a grilling.

Mrs. Rivera took a moment to look over some notes she already had. "It's my understanding that you two aren't yet married, is that correct?"

"Yes, it is," Luke replied.

"Do you have a date set?"

Luke hesitated, not wanting to go into the June 3rd business again, but Lorelai jumped in. "Not yet, but we decided last night that we would arrange for it to happen as soon as possible. Probably by the end of the summer or early autumn," she answered.

Mrs. Rivera seemed satisfied, but Ms. Webster jumped in quickly. "Mr. Danes, when we originally discussed it, you said that you had had a date in June for the wedding, but it had been postponed," she stated calmly. She smiled and leaned on the table. "Forgive me if I'm being forward, but I sensed at that time that there had been some difficulty or tension about that date." She smiled again, trying to put him at ease. "You can't talk to people as long as I have without developing some ability to read between the lines."

Lorelai opened her mouth to intervene and rescue him, but Luke began to talk first. "You were right," he replied calmly, looking straight into her eyes. "Lorelai had arranged for the wedding to be on June 3rd just because several things fell into place at once for that date. Unfortunately, that was right around the time I decided that I wanted to pursue a relationship with April. I—I hadn't told Lorelai about meeting April at that point," he confessed, "so she didn't know what I was struggling with. I see now that it was stupid of me to hide it. But I haven't had much experience with kids and between suddenly becoming a father and approaching becoming a husband, I got a little overwhelmed." He looked warmly at Lorelai and squeezed her hand. "After Lorelai found out about April, she was kind enough to offer to postpone the wedding until I felt more comfortable." He looked at Ms. Webster. "I feel comfortable now, and I'm completely ready for us to get married soon."

She nodded, and gave him a small grin, looking satisfied, and looked at Mrs. Rivera, nodding for her to continue.

"Are you two living together at this point?" the DCF worker asked.

"Not exactly," Luke replied. "I have an apartment over the diner that I own in Stars Hollow, and I've been living there for some years. Lorelai owns a house just outside of the center of town, and I've been living there part-time."

The woman nodded. "How big is your apartment? How many bedrooms and baths?"

"Well, it's more like one big room," Luke explained hesitantly. "There are several—well, I guess you'd call them sections with partial partitions, but no real bedrooms. One bath."

"So no separate bedroom with a door on it for April?" Mrs. Rivera inquired. "That's right," Luke replied. "My nephew lived with me for a couple of years and there seemed to be space enough for both of us. But not much privacy."

"And the apartment is on the second floor?"

"Yes. And the stairs are rather steep," Luke winced, thinking of April's broken leg.

The woman wrote a note, her lips pursed. Her attention swung to Lorelai. "And your house, Ms. Gilmore?"

"It's small, but it's two-story with three bedrooms, one on the first floor," Lorelai explained. "Upstairs is the master bedroom, which is a good size, and a small bedroom that we added when we renovated last year. There are two baths, one on each floor."

Mrs. Rivera nodded, writing again. "That sounds like the more viable alternative, especially considering April's leg," she mused. "You say there's a bedroom on the first floor?"

"Yes. It's my daughter Rory's room."

"And is Rory living with you now?"

"She's in college," Lorelai explained. "Yale," she added proudly. "So she comes home the occasional weekend. She won't be home for the summer until mid-June. She's already told me that she wouldn't mind April staying in her room while her leg heals, and when she comes home, we'll figure out where we are."

"There's another possibility, too," Luke added. "We're starting to talk about finding a bigger house. With both April and Rory there, it could get a little crowded—and besides, we're hoping to have more children."

Mrs. Rivera smiled as she finished her notes. "Well, that sounds nice," she said approvingly. She sat in thought for a minute and then nodded. "Normally we don't encourage placing a child in a household with an unmarried adult couple, but there are a lot of special circumstances at work here," she explained. "April's leg and the need to have a bedroom on the first floor. The fact that Mr. Danes is her biological parent. The fact that you're planning to marry so soon. The lack of a good viable alternative. " She nodded again. "While it's a little unorthodox, I'm sure that we can get the okay for April to move into your home, Ms. Gilmore—provided Mr. Danes moves completely in also."

Lorelai smiled at her fiancée. "Oh, I don't think his moving in will be a problem," she said teasingly. And Luke explained, "I've been almost all the way in there for a while now."

_Dirty_, they both thought.

"Okay," Ms. Rivera said with some finality. "I'll need you, Mr. Danes, to sign an application for temporary guardianship before I leave today. That can be granted in a day or so, soon enough so that April can go to your home—your _new_ home" she emphasized—"directly from the hospital. It's good for a year. The other thing we need to do today is for you to re-take a DNA test to establish your paternity. Once that's done, the court will re-issue April's birth certificate naming you as April's father and your guardianship will become automatic and permanent." She looked at Lorelai. "Once Mr. Danes' parental relationship is established, he can apply for you to be co-guardian if you both agree. Once you are married, your relationship as stepparent will become automatic. Sometime in the future, you might want to consider adopting April, but you don't have to think about that yet." She smiled. "I'll be hovering around, checking things out, gathering information and making sure everything is going smoothly and that April is being well cared for. So I'm afraid you'll be seeing a lot of this face over the next few months."

Lorelai chimed in before Luke could speak. "In Stars Hollow, our motto is, 'The more, the merrier.' The whole town will welcome you." She grinned and added, "Do you like coffee, Mrs. Rivera?"

"Yes, I do," the woman said with a quizzical look.

"Then you're in for a real treat." She laughed and pointed to Luke. "Best coffee on the eastern seaboard, right here," she declared proudly.

Luke rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I'll look forward to trying it," Mrs. Rivera replied, delighted with the playful exchange between the prospective guardians of her new client. Everyone grinned at each other for a few moments while Steve watched approvingly. Then Mrs. Rivera grew more serious and looked straight at Lorelai.

"Ms. Gilmore—taking another person's child into your home is difficult at best," she began. "It can be especially hard when it happens because of the death of a parent. You'll need a tremendous amount of patience and love to make it work and to give April what she'll need through the next few months as well as the rest of her adolescence." She looked Lorelai straight in the eye. "Do you think you can do it?"

Lorelai straightened up in her chair and her face became solemn. She nodded. "I'm sure I can."

"What makes you so sure?" Mrs. Rivera pressed.

"Well, for one thing—April is Luke's child," Lorelai said softly, flashing a smile his way. "I love Luke. It won't be hard for me to love Luke's child." She was lost in thought for a moment and then looked back at them with a smile. "Besides, I like kids—all kids. For instance, my daughter's best friend from kindergarten practically grew up in my house, too. She's a wonderful person and we're still good friends."

"She's an employee of mine now," Luke chimed in. "Lorelai's a great parent. I've never seen one better. You should meet Rory, Lorelai's daughter."

Mrs. Rivera smiled at his enthusiasm. "I'd like to. I imagine I will, somewhere along the line."

"Lorelai raised her completely alone," Luke bragged.

"That's hard under the best of circumstances." Mrs. Rivera nodded and gazed at Lorelai. "Forgive me if this seems rude, but you look very young to have a daughter in college."

"I was a very young mother," Lorelai tried to joke. When the two women looked at her with no reaction, she sobered quickly. "I had Rory when I was sixteen." When the two social workers nodded for her to go on, she did. "She's twenty-one now and I just turned thirty-eight. Her father wasn't around much for her. I lived with my parents when she was born, but I had always had a very conflicted relationship with them. So when Rory was about a year old, I moved out, went to Stars Hollow to live and work and have been there ever since."

"What kind of work do you do?" asked Mrs. Rivera.

"I've always worked in hotel management. About a year ago, I opened my own inn, the Dragonfly Inn. I co-own it with a friend."

"It's doing very well," Luke added. Lorelai nodded in agreement.

"That must be very time-consuming," Mrs. Rivera mused.

"It was at first, but not so much now. I have a really great staff and it pretty much runs itself, as long as I'm around to oversee everything and to take care of emergencies and specific problems. So my work schedule is quite flexible. I can do a lot of the paperwork at home, too."

Mrs. Rivera nodded. "And your parents—are you getting along better with them now? Are they in this area?"

"Yes, they're here in Hartford." Lorelai considered the question. "And, yes, I'd say things are much better between us than they were back when my daughter was born."

"That's good," the older woman said. "Do you think they'll have much contact with April, or much input into her life?"

"There will probably be some contact. But input? Probably not," Lorelai assured her.

Luke was tempted to give a stronger response—something along the lines of, Emily Gilmore will never get within five hundred feet of my daughter—but held himself back.

Ms. Webster looked around the room. "We do have more to discuss, but now that the basics have been covered, I want to pause a moment and see if April can be brought in by wheelchair. Since she's over twelve, she should have a say in the rest of the plan—and I know she has a lot of questions." She looked around the table. "Is there anything any of you want to bring up before she comes in?"

Luke cleared his throat. "Yes," he said gruffly. "Ummm—the funeral."

The word alone brought the mood in the room to a more somber level.

Steve leaned towards Luke. "We're planning it for Tuesday. I don't know if April wants to come, or if she'll be well enough. . ."

"This morning her doctor was talking about releasing her on Monday if she continues to do well," Ms. Webster put in.

Lorelai frowned. "Is that—kind of soon? I mean, with the surgery and all?"

"It's pretty typical," Ms. Webster assured her. "Insurance coverage isn't what it used to be," she added wryly. "We try to arrange to do as much as possible on an outpatient basis now. For instance, we'll arrange for a visiting physical therapist to come out and help April with the crutches when she's ready for them." She paused and looked back and forth from Lorelai to Luke. "Is Monday a problem for you?"

"No, not at all," Luke assured her. Lorelai smiled her dazzling smile. "Just a lot to do between now and then, that's all."

Ms. Webster nodded. "Okay. Anyway, April will probably be released in time for the funeral. She and I haven't talked about it, so we'll have to ask her if she wants to go."

"Should she be the one to decide?" queried Luke.

"Yes." Ms. Webster nodded her head decisively. "She's old enough to make that decision. If she really objects, of course she shouldn't be made to go, but in general it's better that she does. The funeral would be one form of—closure, I guess you'd call it. It would be an appropriate way to help her begin to mourn."

Luke looked uncertain but gamely said, "Well if you think it's a good idea, and if she wants to—we'll take her, won't we?" addressing the last to Lorelai.

"Of course we will." She looked at April's uncle. "Steve, I don't know if you're planning to have any kind of reception after the funeral. . ."

"I know I need to plan something," Steve agreed. "But I just haven't been able to work on that yet."

"Well, I'd like to offer the Dragonfly as a location. We'd be delighted to set it up."

Steve looked stunned. "That's. . . that's very kind of you. That would be a big load off my mind."

"Consider it done," Lorelai smiled. "It's no trouble at all."

"Thank you," he murmured.

"Good." Ms. Webster looked around the room. "Any other issues before April comes in?" She waited, looking around the room but no one spoke. "Okay, good. If you think of anything else during the meeting, speak right up," she added cheerfully. "So I'll go get April."

The others nodded as she left the room and sat quietly talking amongst themselves while they waited. About ten minutes passed before Luke heard a thump at the door and leaped up to open it and allow his daughter to be wheeled in. April looked around the room a little shyly as her chair was placed at the end of the long table.

Ms. Webster reclaimed her seat. "So, April, welcome. We've been talking for a while about your immediate future and making some plans that we wanted to check out with you, and also talk about some other stuff." She nodded at Mrs. Rivera.

The older woman inclined her head and looked directly at the teenager. "April, we've all talked it over and we think it would be best for you to live with your father and Ms. Gilmore," she said directly.

Lorelai and Luke were watching April's face closely and were happy to see it relax at the news and to see a small smile begin to tug at her lips. "Really?" she asked. She looked at her father. "I'm going to come to live with you?"

"You sure are, sweetie," Luke replied, reaching out and taking her hand. "It'll be great."

April smiled at him and then her eyes drifted to Lorelai. "Do you—do you really want me?" she said timidly. "After all, we just met."

"Of course I want you, honey," Lorelai replied warmly. "We may have just met but I could tell I liked you from the start. And your dad's told me so much about you that I feel I've known you as long as he has." She winked. "We'll have a great time. I've missed having a teenager in the house."

April grinned back, her heart in her eyes.

Ms. Rivera explained about the temporary guardianship that Luke would assume until the new DNA test came back, and that Lorelai would be named co-guardian until the wedding, when she would indeed become April's stepmother. April and Luke exchanged a mischievous look at the word. They also explained that April and Luke would move into Lorelai's house. "I'm sorry that you've never seen it, sweetie," Luke apologized, "but I'm sure you'll like it. And there's a first floor bedroom for you to stay in."

"When can I get out of here and move in?" April asked breathlessly.

"We're hoping for Monday."

"Yay!" April clapped her hands, bringing smiles to everyone's faces. But then Ms. Webster said, more quietly, "Yes, it's great. But something else is coming up for you that isn't so great."

April sobered, her face betraying dread and suspicion. "What?" she said a little sullenly.

"Your mom's funeral, honey," Steve said gently. "It's scheduled for Tuesday. If you're out of here by then, do you want to go?"

April stared at him, almost as if she didn't hear him. After a pause Luke cleared his throat and said, "You don't have to if you don't want to, sweetie."

April turned to look at him. Her face had whitened and her pupils dilated. She stared at him then dropped her eyes as if she was considering the question. In a small voice she finally said, "No, I'll go."

"You're sure?" Steve asked.

She nodded, looking at her hands clutched in her lap. "I'm sure. I think I should. I think I have to."

"You don't have to do anything that will be too hard for you, April," Ms. Webster said gently.

April shook her head, looking more certain. "No. I want to go." Her eyes raised to Luke. "Will you go with me?"

Luke took her hand. "Of course I will, April."

April's eyes moved to Steve. "Will you be there, Uncle Steve?"

"I'll be there. And your Aunt Betsy and Uncle Jim are coming down from Maine to be there too."

"Grandma?"

"No, honey," Steve advised softly. "I'm afraid Grandma is too frail to take such a long plane ride."

April nodded again. Her eyes cast around the room and settled on Lorelai. "Will you please come, too?" she whispered.

"You bet I will." Lorelai told her. "We'll all be there to support you."

April sighed. "Okay." She thought for another minute and said, "Can we talk about something else now?"

"What do you want to talk about?" Mrs. Rivera asked. "What do you have questions about?"

"School." April said firmly, having obviously been waiting to get this off her chest. "I've missed two days now and they don't know where I am."

"Oh, they do," Ms. Webster assured her. "The first morning you were here, I took the liberty of calling your principal and explained what had happened. He was going to have the teachers talk to your friends and explain it to them. They've probably known since yesterday."

"Oh," April said, looking uncertain. "Okay, that's good, I guess."

"Do you have any other friends outside of school who need to be told? If you do, give me their names and phone numbers and I'll call their mothers and explain."

April nodded but looked sad.

Ms. Webster observed her closely. "What's bothering you, April?"

"Nobody's come to see me," she said in a small voice.

"You haven't been allowed visitors until now except for family," Ms. Webster said. "If you're still improving and feeling okay later today, the doctor will probably lift that restriction for the weekend so some of your friends can come and see you. Not too many at once," she added with mock sternness.

"Good." April's affirmation was strong. "And when will I be able to go back to school?"

"You won't be able to go until your ribs heal and you can start using crutches. That'll be a few weeks still."

April's eyes widened. "A few weeks! I'll get so far behind!"

"Don't worry," Ms. Webster soothed. "When a kid can't go to school for a while because of illness or injury, his or hers town's education department can send out a tutor a couple of days a week to make sure you keep up." She smiled. "I hear you're a good student, so maybe you won't even need a tutor. Mrs. Rivera will talk to your teacher and see if you can keep up on your own if you have the assignments. If not, you'll get a tutor."

April considered this, pouting a little. "So what am I going to do all day until I can go back to school?" She looked at Luke. "Can I come hang out at the diner?"

"Sure you can," Luke said heartily. "And if you play your cards right, I'll bet Lorelai will let you hang out at her inn, too. She's got a great library there and DVD's and stuff."

"Absolutely you can," Lorelai said. "We don't get as much town drama at the inn as Luke gets at the diner," she joked, "but we've got Michel and Sookie, and they put on a pretty good show sometimes. Plus the occasional nutty tourist." She winked. "And it might be a nice place to meet your tutor, too."

April smiled. "I think I'd like that."

They continued to talk for a while about other odds and ends, for instance, getting April some clothes and belongings from her house both for that week and moving her things out after she left the hospital. Lorelai and Steve volunteered to coordinate that. They discussed the physical therapist who would be seeing April several times a week at home and what location was best suited for that activity, the follow-up doctor visits she would need and the length of time she would be in her cast. When the meeting was over, Luke signed the request for temporary guardianship and watched with mild trepidation as Mrs. Rivera took a test tube and swab from her briefcase. "For the paternity test," she explained. April watched with avid interest as Luke ran the swab against the inside of his cheek and Mrs. Rivera popped it into the vial, stoppered the top and placed it in an envelope. "I'll drop it off at the lab on my way back to my office," she offered. "We should have the results in a day or so."

Phone numbers were exchanged and the group began to scatter. After Steve had left with his apologies, promising to visit that evening, Luke and Lorelai rolled April back to her room.


	11. Chapter 11: Planning Begins

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. _

Chapter Eleven: Planning Begins

"Well, I think that was very productive," Luke declared as they settled into chairs back in April's room. "I feel like I understand a lot more now, and that makes me feel better. How about you?" he asked Lorelai.

She nodded. "Absolutely. It's good to have a plan. My only problem now is figuring out how to get everything done by the time it has to get done."

Luke squeezed her hand. "We'll do it." He smiled. "I can start moving some of my stuff to your house this afternoon, and we can finish tomorrow."

"Maybe Rory can help this weekend—move some of her stuff out of the downstairs bedroom," Lorelai considered. "I'll ask her tonight at dinner."

"Oh, you're going to dinner with Rory?" April asked.

"Yes, she and I have dinner with my parents almost every Friday night," Lorelai explained. "The Gilmore Family Extravaganza. I wouldn't go tonight, but it's a good opportunity to explain to my parents everything that's going on." She smiled at April. "And why I'm getting two new housemates."

April looked worried. "Will they mind? Will that be a problem?" Luke snorted and April looked at him with dismay.

"I don't really know how they'll take it, and I don't really care, April," Lorelai soothed. "My parents and I don't see eye to eye about a lot of things. But they live their lives and I live mine, and if the twain don't meet outside of Friday night, that's usually okay with all of us. Anyway, it's nothing for you to worry about."

April still looked worried and turned her eyes again to her father, so Lorelai tried to change the subject.

"So, were you satisfied with the meeting? Did your questions get answered?"

April brought her attention back to Lorelai. "Yeees, I guess," she hedged. "I got a lot of them answered, but I'm sure I'll think of more."

"I don't doubt it," Luke chuckled.

April smiled a little and suddenly looked shy again. "But I'm really glad that I'm coming to live with you guys. Thank you so much for taking me."

"You're most welcome," Luke said. And Lorelai added, "We're glad, too."

April pointed to the phone. "If the doctor says I can have visitors, do you think I could call some of my friends and tell them? Maybe they could come over the weekend."

"I think that's a great idea," her father replied.

They talked for a little while longer until an aide came to take April to her first physical therapy appointment. "Do good," Lorelai called after her as she was wheeled out. "And if somebody gives you a hard time, take off your cast and beat them up with it." They could hear April's giggle echoing down the hall.

Luke and Lorelai looked at each other, taking deep breaths. "Wow," Luke said succinctly.

Lorelai nodded. "A lot to take in."

"A lot to do. A lot to adjust to." He looked at her keenly. "I don't feel ready," he confessed. "Do you feel ready?"

She was thoughtful for a moment. "I feel ready for you to move in," she said slowly. "I think I've been ready for that for a while, and I'll be glad when it's finally done. But taking in another new person to live there? That's throwing me a little."

"It's throwing me a lot," Luke confessed. "I think I've just realized: this is for keeps. April won't just be visiting any more; we'll be responsible for her twenty-four seven. We'll have to get to know her a whole lot better." He looked at her. "I'm going to need your help, no doubt about it now," he said softly. "I can't do this myself."

"And I'll need yours," Lorelai smiled. "Because you already know her better than I do and you've got an attachment going already." She stared straight ahead, her hands limp in her lap. "I guess this is what they mean by a 'partnership,'" she mused.

"Backing each other up," Luke nodded. "It's not going to be easy." He almost shuddered. "So much to get used to. So much to do. Move my stuff out of my place and into yours, move Rory's stuff out of her room, go get April's stuff and move her in. . ."

"Well, the to-do list doesn't bother me," Lorelai said firmly. "We can figure that out. But the overall adjustment is going to be a bitch."

"Amen," Luke muttered.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, communicating silently, until small grins appeared on each face as they realized that, working as a team, they could do it.

They talked for a while longer, planning the activities of the next few days. "Hey," Luke said suddenly, "is there room in your closet for all my stuff?"

Lorelai glared at him with mock offense. "Sir, you wound me. Don't you remember when we renovated last year? When I went through my clothes and got rid of some to give you room?"

"Yeah, I remember. Except that after going through them for three days, you actually only got rid of half a bag and kept about eight bags of things you just couldn't do without," he teased.

"Hey!" Lorelai's pretense at being insulted suddenly became quite real.

Luke, still grinning, said "So is there room?"

"Of course." Lorelai was the picture of hurt dignity. She stared at him a moment and added in a murmur, "Don't bring everything over at once."

"I knew it!" Luke crowed. She slapped him on the arm and relented. "We'll figure it out as we go along," she promised.

"And there's a lot of stuff I can just leave at the apartment for the time being."

They smiled at each other for a moment. "So you're telling your parents tonight," he said softly. She nodded.

"How do you expect them to react?"

Lorelai shook her head. "Absolutely no idea. Of course, knowing my mother, she'll find some way to criticize me about the whole thing. But hey, I don't really care." She looked up at him. "Did I tell you that while you were on April's school trip, I caught Emily in the diner playing a game with a little girl? She thought it was April and was trying to bond with her. You should have seen her face when she realized she had been playing with a kid she'll probably never see again."

Luke guffawed and then grew serious again. "I just hope she doesn't cause any problems."

"What can she do, really?" Lorelai shrugged. "They're not paying for Yale any more, so there's no money they can cut off. I don't see how they could cause a problem."

"Knowing your mother, she'll find a way," Luke muttered darkly.

She squeezed his hand. "Don't worry about that now." She rose from the bed and added, "I have to get going. I'm going to the inn for a while. Meet you back at my place with your first load around three?"

"That's good," Luke nodded. "I think I'm going to stay here and have lunch with April and then head back to Stars Hollow, and come back here this evening." He thought for a minute. "You won't be able to come tonight, will you? Dinner will run past visiting hours."

"Probably," Lorelai shrugged. "But if I can't, tell April I'll be back tomorrow." They kissed briefly and Lorelai set out towards her car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke remained in April's room until she returned from physical therapy, bursting with talk about the equipment, the things she had tried to do, and so on. She seemed brighter than earlier that morning. But while she was eating lunch and she and Luke were chatting about casual things, she suddenly looked up from her chocolate pudding and said, "Dad, I've never been to a funeral. What happens? What am I supposed to do?"

As Luke struggled for the beginnings of an answer, a little voice inside of him whispered, This is what being a father means. You've got to take this ball even if you don't want to.

So he spent an uncomfortable half-hour explaining to his daughter about funeral homes, processions, church services and graveside services. He gently explained what the casket might look like and that it would be in the aisle throughout the service. "That's how they work generally," he said as he finished. "Every one is a little different. I tell you what, Uncle Steve said he'd visit this evening. You can ask him about the details then."

"Okay," April said briefly, looking somber. But before Luke left, her doctor had come in to inform her that the visitors' ban was lifted and as he walked out, she was diving for the phone to begin calling her friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai went straight to the inn and, after checking that everything was running smoothly, she got a cup of coffee and a sandwich and settled in her office. She took a sip of the inky goodness that she loved and dialed Rory's cell phone.

When her daughter answered, Lorelai said brightly, "Congratulations! You have a little sister!'

There was a moment of silence and then Rory shrieked, "You got custody?"

"Yep, looks like it. The only other viable candidate was her uncle, and he can't really do it right now. Besides," a hint of pride creeping into her voice, "April wanted to come and live with Luke and me."

"Wow. That's awesome. Hey, I'm finally getting the little sister I asked for for my sixth birthday," her daughter joked.

"Stick with me, kid—I always deliver," Lorelai responded in kind. "You may have to wait fifteen years, but I always come through." She paused. "She's probably coming on Monday."

"Monday," Rory breathed. "That's fast."

"Ya think?" A hint of sarcasm slipped into Lorelai's voice. "She's probably getting out of the hospital that day. The funeral is the next day and she won't be able to go back to school for a couple of weeks. During that time, she'll be getting a physical therapist and probably a tutor, and hanging out either at the diner or at the inn with me."

"A veritable crash course in Life with April Nardini," her offspring joked.

"You said it." Pause. "So the reason I'm calling, besides to tell you the news, is to say that we _will_ need your room and to ask if you could come up tomorrow or Sunday to move and/or pack some of your things."

Rory didn't hesitate. "Sure. I don't have much going on. I'll bring some work with me and come home with you after dinner tonight. Speaking of which. . ." her tone became hesitant. "Have you told Grandma and Grandpa yet?"

"No, not a word. I just haven't had time," Lorelai explained. "And I thought it would be better to break the news in person while in the company of their Lovely Granddaughter Who Can Do No Wrong. So Mommy will need you to cover her back tonight, kid."

"No problem."

"On a happier note," Lorelai continued, "we may also get in a little time to start planning the wedding, if you're interested."

"Am I?" Rory shrieked. "You bet I am! That will be a nice distraction." She sobered quickly. "Hey, is that part of what you're telling the grandparents tonight? That you're going to do the wedding quickly?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Emily will probably be more upset about that than about the fact that April and Luke are moving in."

"You know," Rory hesitated. "You know she'd like to be involved in wedding planning. She could actually be a big help."

"I know she could, sweets," her mother replied. "And I don't mind her being involved, not really. But I'm just afraid that if she is, she'll be calling me twenty-six times a day to talk about minutiae and it will be so time-consuming I won't be able to do anything else. If she's going to be involved, I have to be able to keep a tight rein on her. If I don't, we'll end up getting married in St. Patrick's Cathedral, with thirty attendants and the Pope presiding."

"You're not Catholic," Rory reminded her with a giggle.

"Won't stop your grandmother."

Rory got serious again. "Do you expect to have any trouble with her about April moving in?"

"Funny, April asked the same thing," Lorelai mused. "So did Luke. I can't think of any specific reason except for the generic 'People don't do such things' arguments." She shrugged. "It doesn't matter anyway. Luke and I are in agreement and that's the only thing that counts."

"You go, Mom," her daughter cheered.

"Anyway, let me go. Luke's coming over with a load of his stuff this afternoon and I have to get home and find some way to pretend that I've been keeping space available in my closet for him since we renovated."

"Lots of luck with that," Rory chuckled. "Okay, Mom, see you tonight."

"Bye."

Lorelai went about her work for a few hours and left to go home a little before three. She finished changing into jeans and a T-shirt just as Luke's truck appeared in the driveway. They carried several boxes and duffel bags of clothing upstairs and wrangled with the closet and dresser to make room for them, laughing and teasing each other all the time.

"We have too much stuff," Lorelai groaned after the third attempt to stuff Luke's collection of flannel shirts into the closet.

"You mean YOU have too much stuff," Luke countered. "You're taking up more than two-thirds of that closet."

"Don't you want me to look pretty for you?" she said flirtatiously. "I can't do that in sackcloth and ashes."

Luke snorted. "You have enough of a wardrobe here to cover three of you year-round. Tell you what, why don't you take out the more wintry stuff and we'll put it in the attic or something?"

"But then we'll have to drag it back out next fall."

Luke sighed. "Since I'm the one that will do the dragging, I'll say that that's okay with me. Just so we don't spend the rest of the day on this one project."

Lorelai finally agreed and packed about a third of her closet into garbage bags, and Luke climbed the small ladder and stored them in the attic. "You've got so much stuff up there, that floor is going to collapse on your head before long," he grumbled. "Or, more likely, on MY head."

Lorelai stared at him, her hands on her hips. "And we still have April's stuff and more of yours to move in," she murmured. She shook her head. "We need a bigger place. No doubt about it."

"We do," her fiancée agreed. "In the meantime, let's find some stuff of yours and Rory's to store in the apartment, and some of April's stuff can go there too."

Around four-thirty, most of the task completed for the day, they pulled two beers out of the refrigerator and dropped with exhaustion on the couch. Lorelai told Luke about her conversation with Rory and the fact that her daughter would be there to help over the weekend. Luke told Lorelai about his talk with April about funerals and she wrinkled her face in sympathy.

"One day and I'm already wondering if I can really do this," he sighed.

Lorelai leaned against him and squeezed his arm. "You can," she assured him. "It's just hard right now, with having to talk to her about death and funerals and hospitals and stuff. It'll get easier as time goes on and things get more back to normal."

"I hope so," he murmured.


	12. Chapter 12: Gilmore Family Extravaganza

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: All Amy's and Dan's. Not mine. Just borrowing. _

Chapter Twelve: The Gilmore Family Extravaganza

Around five Luke left to return to the hospital and Lorelai changed back into her dress to prepare for dinner.

Two hours later she and Rory stood side by side at the entrance to the Gilmore mansion, staring at the huge and forbidding door. "Do we _really _have to do this?" Lorelai whined, sounding more like a six-year-old than a grown woman.

"You know we do," her daughter scolded. "We go through this every week. Just suck it up, Gilmore, and get through it."

"Oh, all right," Lorelai said sulkily and rang the doorbell. As they waited for it to be answered, Lorelai looked at Rory. "Remember, kid, you've got my back tonight."

Rory nodded.

The door was suddenly opened by La Gilmore herself. "Lorelai, Rory. Well, don't just stand there—come in, come in," she urged. As she shut the door behind them she muttered, "That stupid maid. Don't know where she could have gotten to. Probably upstairs, watching the dust motes float around."

"Dust? In Emily Gilmore's home? Oh, I just don't believe it," Lorelai said, tongue firmly in cheek.

Emily glared at her briefly. "You can worry about the dust in my house once you've handled it in yours. Which will probably _never _happen," she scoffed as she moved towards the living room.

"Annnnnd—we're off," Lorelai muttered.

Rory gripped her arm. "Buck up there, Wonder Woman. You can do this."

Just then the flustered maid appeared tardily to take their coats and they walked into the living room together.

"Lorelai, Rory," Richard greeted them. "Can I get you some drinks? Your usuals?"

"Gin martini with an olive for me, Dad," Lorelai called.

Rory considered for a moment. "I'll have a Coke," she decided.

"Ah, hitting the hard stuff this week," her grandfather teased.

"Something like that," Rory said demurely.

The two guests sat down side by side on the couch where Emily surveyed them closely. When she saw them glance meaningfully at each other, she said, in clipped tone, "All right. What's going on?"

The two looked at her in surprise and, truth be told, a little guilt. Emily Gilmore just had a gift for pulling that out of people.

Lorelai tried to deflect her. "What do you mean, Mom? What makes you think something is going on?"

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Lorelai, I'm not an idiot," her mother replied brusquely. "The way you two are looking at each other, and the little whispered conference at the front door—I can tell something is up. Well, what is it?"

Lorelai and Rory glanced at each other again, Lorelai wrinkling her brow slightly and her daughter giving a tiny nod of encouragement. "Okay, you're right, Mom," Lorelai said, setting her drink down on the side table. "I do have something to tell you."

"Oh, my God! You're pregnant!" Emily shrieked, pressing her hand to her heart.

"Whaaaat?" Richard turned from the cocktail cart.

Lorelai's wing man sailed in. "GRANDMA!" cried Rory. "Just calm down, will you?"

Lorelai shook her head. "Why is it that whenever I tell you I have some news, that's always the first thing out of your mouth?"

"Because it happened before," her mother snapped. "And the way you run around, I've just been waiting for it to happen again."

Lorelai stared her down. "I've told you ten thousand other things since then, Mom. And that was twenty-two years ago. Time to get over it." She took a sip of her drink. "No, I'm not pregnant, as the fact that I'm drinking alcohol will show. Although," she turned to Rory, "I guess, in a way you could say. . ."

The two giggled, making Emily seethe.

"All right, all right, I'm sorry," she said sullenly. "So what's your news?"

"I'd like to hear that myself," Richard added, settling in a chair next to his wife.

Lorelai sobered and took a deep breathe. "Okay. You remember I told you about Luke's daughter, April?"

"Of course I remember," Emily said shortly. "The child that your fiancée won't let you meet."

Lorelai counted to ten and took another fortifying sip of her drink. "Yes, well. April and her mother Anna were in a serious car accident the other night."

Both the elder Gilmores had the grace to look shocked. "Are they all right?" Richard asked.

Lorelai turned her attention to her father. "April is in the hospital. She has a broken leg and a few broken ribs. She had some internal bleeding that they had to repair in surgery when she first got there. But she's going to be okay."

"Oh, that's good," her father breathed.

Lorelai turned to include her mother in the conversation. "Anna—April's mother—was, however, killed."

Her parents gasped. "She had very severe internal and head injuries. Apparently. . ." she paused to gather herself. "Apparently the drunk driver that hit them ploughed straight into Anna's side of the car."

"Oh, my God," Emily murmured. Richard frowned and said, "You know, I think I read about that in the paper. You remember, Emily? It happened in Woodbridge."

"Oh, yes," Emily remembered. "We thought it sounded horrible." She looked back at Lorelai. "How did they know to contact Luke? I assume they contacted him for you to know about it."

Her daughter nodded. "They were on their way home from the diner when it happened. I'm not sure, but there was something about Anna misplacing Luke's phone numbers and he wrote them on an order slip from the diner. The police found them in Anna's pocket, so Luke was the first one they called. He's practically been living at the hospital the past few days."

Richard tssked, shaking his head. "How dreadful." His wife nodded absently, her mind racing ahead and she quickly realized what her daughter was really trying to say. "So what will this mean, Lorelai?" she asked, cutting into her husband's expressions of sympathy.

Lorelai looked her straight in the eye. "Luke and I had a long talk last night. We've decided that we're going to marry as soon as possible and have April come to live with us."

In a matter of seconds the silence in the room had taken on gigantic dimensions.

Lorelai and Rory glanced at each other and then back at Richard and Emily's shocked faces. It didn't take long for the first objections to be lodged. "Oh, Lorelai, do you think that's wise?" Emily queried. "I mean, you don't even know this child, or her family. How can you take some other woman's child into your home to raise?"

Lorelai stared her down. "I have met her, Mom, and she's said she wants to live with us. As for her family, I don't know much about them. But what I do know is that Luke is her family. And that's enough for me."

"Luke barely knows her either. For heavens' sake, doesn't the child have any other family that could take her?"

"She has a grandmother who lives in New Mexico and who is elderly and frail," Lorelai listed. "She has an aunt and uncle in Maine—I don't know much about them. And she has an uncle here in Hartford. He was actually named guardian originally in Anna's will. . ."

"There!" Emily pounced. "If he was named her guardian, he should take her!"

Lorelai shook her head. "He was named several years ago and the circumstances of his life have changed since then. He's divorced now and living in a small apartment and his work takes up most of his time. He doesn't feel he can do right by April and he was very happy that Luke and I want her."

"Luke only has a tiny apartment, too," Emily said smugly. "What's the difference?"

Lorelai took a deep breathe. "Well, that's the other news. Luke and April are moving into my house. Monday," she added, "when April is released from the hospital."

"Lorelai!" Her mother gave her patented shriek of dismay. "Have you lost your mind?"

Lorelai's nervousness, which surfaced whenever confronted by her mother, led her as usual towards humor. "Nope, I haven't lost it," she feebly joked, pointing to her head. "I saw it up there just before I left the house."

"Oh, really," her mother huffed.

Richard chimed in. "I'm not sure I like the idea of you and Luke living together," he said pompously.

Lorelai's patience began to run out. "Oh, for pete's sake, Dad," she replied, rolling her eyes. "He's practically been living there for a year and a half. He only stays at the apartment when he has an early delivery. And I often stay there with him." She regarded her parents' shocked faces. "We've been together for two years and engaged for almost a year," she said, her tone softening. "Do you honestly think that we haven't slept together? Many, many times?"

"Don't be crude, Lorelai," her mother sniffed. "Yes, we suspected. But we thought you were being discreet. If he moves in, everybody is going to know."

Lorelai shook her head. "Everybody knows anyway, Mom. One of the founding members of Stars Hollow Gossip Central lives next door to me. And it doesn't matter, anyway. We love each other. We're not going to stay apart just because somebody might think badly of it."

"But you're setting such a bad example for Rory," Emily whined. Her eyes turned to her granddaughter. "Are you all right with them living together?"

"Of course I am," Rory replied promptly. "I think it's great. They love each other and they should be together. And I'm happy about April, too," she added. "I think it's a wonderful thing Mom is doing and that April will be very lucky to have her."

Lorelai gave her a grateful grin and a tiny poke in the ribs.

Seeing that she was losing on that front, Emily changed tactics. "But what do you know about this girl's family, Lorelai? Her mother's family?"

"Her name is April, Mom, not 'this girl.' Her mother's name was Nardini. I doubt you'll find it on a list of Mayflower Society members or in the DAR roles," she added sarcastically. "Of course—you never know."

"Hmmph," Emily responded.

"And again—it doesn't matter. She's Luke's child. She's a kid who has lost almost everything in her life and she needs us. Both of us." Lorelai stuck her chin in the air. She stared down her parents with greater determination than she was usually able to employ when in disagreements with them.

The elder Gilmores glanced at each other, obviously communicating silently while Lorelai and Rory waited. They seemed to come to some agreement to call at least a temporary truce. "Well," Emily sniffed. "I hope you know what you're doing."

Lorelai watched her mother curiously. "Why does this bother you so much, Mom? Aside from your standard objections to Luke, that is?"

Emily looked a little chagrined. "I don't object that much to him any more," she murmured. "I've given up on that front. It just seems that taking his child to raise. . .Oh, I don't know. It just isn't _done_."

Lorelai nodded, confirming to herself what she suspected would be her mother's basic objection. "So tell me, suppose it was Christopher I was planning to live with, and I was going to raise Gigi. Would you object so strongly to that?"

Emily found she couldn't meet her daughter's accusing eyes. "I suppose not," she muttered.

Aha, Lorelai thought, it's just good old Gilmore snobbery at work here. Exactly as I thought.

There was a long pause while everyone sighed internally and relaxed, taking a breather before the next round. Finally Richard said, "Did I hear you say that you and Luke are going to get married soon?"

"Yes, that's the plan."

Emily looked at her sharply. "When? Have you set a date?"

"Not yet. Things have been—well, a little hectic the past few days." She paused and looked at her mother. "But we're thinking as soon as possible, like by the end of the summer or early fall."

"So soon?" Emily grieved. "You can't put together a proper wedding in that amount of time, Lorelai."

"We can put together the kind of wedding _we_ want in that time, Mom," Lorelai replied confidently. "It will still be beautiful. Even if it's not a Romanov winter theme," she teased gently.

"Lorelai, it just occurred to me. Since April was essentially orphaned by this car accident, aren't the authorities involved?" asked Richard.

"Well, if by authorities you mean Department of Children and Families—yes, they are, Dad. April's been assigned a social worker and we met with her yesterday."

"A social worker?" asked Emily, in the same tone one might say "garbage collector."

Lorelai counted to ten again. "Yes, Mom," she said with relative politeness. "She was very nice, actually. And there's a hospital social worker who has been very helpful to Luke." She turned back to her father. "The main thing they seem to be concerned about is to verify the DNA test proving Luke is April's father. Once they have that, Luke can basically do anything with April he wants, live anywhere and with anybody he chooses. I'm going to petition to be co-guardian," she added.

Richard and Emily had another wordless conference. "Well, it seems like you've covered all the bases," Lorelai's father finally said gruffly.

"Yes, I think so," his daughter replied sweetly. "We've got everything arranged."

"Well. . ." Emily let her sentence trail away.

Lorelai smiled, feeling an internal sense of triumph. "We just have a lot to get through in the next week. Getting Luke moved in, bringing April home, taking her to Anna's funeral, moving April's stuff into the house. And she's going to have a physical therapist and probably a tutor for a while."

"Since she has a broken leg, she's going to stay in my room," Rory chimed in. "I'm hardly there anyway, and I can move whatever I need to the little bedroom upstairs."

"Oh, that's a shame," her grandmother murmured.

Rory bristled a bit. "No, it's fine, Grandma. I'm happy to do it."

There was an awkward pause, and to fill it, Lorelai ploughed ahead conversationally. "Actually, we're a little worried about space. It would be fine if it was just three of us, but with four, it's liable to be a little crowded. We want April to feel comfortable. So we're also thinking about getting a bigger place down the road."

An electric shock seemed to run through her parents at her words. They turned to one another and began another wordless conference as Lorelai and Rory watched them, puzzled. After a minute, Lorelai couldn't stand it any more. "Okay, my turn to ask—what are _you_ two up to?" she demanded.

Richard and Emily completed their conference with her giving him a small nod. "Excuse me, please," Richard said, hurrying from the room. "I'll be right back."

Emily rose. "Come on, girls, dinner is ready."

She led the way to the dining room, smiling mysteriously as her daughter and granddaughter looked at each other, bewildered. "Ummm—Mom?" Lorelai finally asked.

"Sit down, please. Your father will be right back."

The trio took their places around the table. Just as the maid began to set their salad plates before them, Richard returned, carrying a manila envelope. He placed it on the table and rubbed his hands together with satisfaction. "All right," he said, obviously pleased about something.

Lorelai's eyebrows raised. "Okay, what's up?"

Richard and Emily exchanged a happy glance and Richard cleared his throat. "All right. Lorelai, Rory—I'm sure you two know that when Emily and I have passed on, everything we have will come to you," he began.

"Uhhh—yeah, I guess. Unless I do something to make you disinherit me before then," Lorelai joked nervously.

"There will be no disinheriting, Lorelai," her mother said imperiously. "Just listen to your father, please."

Lorelai raised her hands in surrender and turned back to her father.

Richard cleared his throat. "Yes. Well. Your mother and I have been discussing it and we decided that we'd like you to enjoy some of the fruits of what we have before that time comes."

"We're very happy that you're finally getting married and settling down, Lorelai," Emily chimed in.

"Yes, we are. And we want to show you how glad we are." Richard cleared his throat again. "You may remember, Lorelai, that you caught us in Stars Hollow a few weeks ago."

"Yeah, I remember," Lorelai replied, puzzled.

"Well, you didn't know this, but we were accompanied by a realtor."

"Yeah, I knew."

Richard looked surprised. "How did you know?"

Lorelai shrugged. "Small town, Dad. I have my spies."

"Yes. . .well. . ." Richard tried to get his bearings. "Well, why did you think we were doing that?"

It was Lorelai's turn to be embarrassed. "Well. . .umm. . ." She tried to think of an answer that wouldn't sound rude.

"Oh really, Lorelai, you couldn't have thought we were planning to move there!" Emily said in a scandalized tone. "It's a nice place to visit—for a few hours—but us, live there? Really!" she huffed.

Lorelai shared a small grin with Rory. "My mistake, Mom."

"Anyway," her father continued. "We were not looking for a house for us. We were looking for one for you and Luke. As a wedding present."

Lorelai's mouth dropped. She stared in turn at each of her parents, too shocked to take in Rory's delighted squeals. "A house—for us?" she finally stammered.

Her parents exchanged glances, pleased at her surprise. "Yes, Lorelai, a house for you and Luke," her father confirmed.

Emily leaned forward eagerly. "It's completely up to the two of you, of course. We looked at a number of places and picked the one we think would be best for you. But if you don't like it, we can find another that you prefer." She sat back, pleased at her daughter's shock. "And the timing seemed right to tell you about it now, since you think you'll need a bigger place."

Lorelai stared at her. "I—I don't know what to say," she murmured.

Richard smiled kindly. "Please say you'll accept. Please, Lorelai. We want to do this for you."

Lorelai's frozen brain began to thaw and race. "Umm—I'll have to talk it over with Luke," she said hesitantly.

"Of course," Emily said.

"Of course you do," her father boomed. "And if he has any reservations, we'll be happy to discuss it with both of you."

Lorelai continued to stare at the table in a daze. Emily watched her and added softly, "Remember, Lorelai, this is just money that you're going to get eventually anyway. You might as well take some of it now so you and Luke can get some use and enjoyment out of it while you need it."

Lorelai finally managed to collect herself. "Wow. This is amazing. Thank you, Mom. Thank you, Dad," she said rather formally. She looked at Rory who was silently cheering and bouncing in her chair with excitement.

Richard smiled. "You're very welcome, my dear," he said softly, using an endearment he hadn't used in years. After a pause, he asked, "Would you like to see the house we chose for you? Remember, you don't have to take this one if you don't like it."

"Yes, please," Lorelai murmured. Richard passed her the manila envelope, looking satisfied.

Lorelai opened the envelope, peered inside and pulled a photograph halfway out of the envelope. When she got a good look at it, she stared in shock for a moment and then began to laugh hysterically while her parents and daughter watched her in bewilderment.


	13. Chapter 13: Prepping

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: None of these people are mine; never will be, unfortunately. _

Chapter Thirteen: Prepping

Luke drove back to Stars Hollow, thinking of his visit with April. She had seemed in better spirits, chattering almost at her usual pace about the other patients in the hospital and the gleanings of medical information she had picked up from eavesdropping on the staff as they talked about the happenings on the floor.

But they also had a few serious moments. April had tried calling a couple of her friends that afternoon and was disappointed with the results. "They seemed uncomfortable, Dad," she complained. "They acted like they didn't know what to say to me." She frowned. "I guess it's because of Mom."

Luke was startled at her matter-of-fact tone but tried not to show it. "Yeah, I would guess that's true," he said, trying to sound casual.

"But why?"

Luke struggled for an answer. Desperately he thought back to the time when his own mother had died and he had the same questions about his friends' behavior, and suddenly seized upon something his father had told him. "Well, I would guess that kids your age haven't had a lot of experience with people they know—you know—dying," he said, stumbling over his words. "So they're not sure how to act or what to say. It must be pretty frightening to see someone's mother there one day and—just gone the next. They must wonder if the same thing could happen to their mothers," he added gently.

April's eyes were zoned in on his like laser beams. "I guess that could be true," she mused. "So what do I do?"

"Well. . . I think you just have to be yourself, as much as you can. Don't hide what you're feeling if it comes up. Let them know that you're sad, but that your life is going forward despite what happened and that you're still you." He smiled sadly. "There's no easy way to face this. But just be yourself and you won't go wrong."

April thought about this for a minute and then sighed. "I guess that's what I should do. A couple of them said they'd come to see me over the weekend, if their parents can bring them. So maybe when they see me, it'll get easier," she mused. She thought for a minute more, frowning at her hands which were clutching and unclutching in her lap. She looked back up at Luke. "Thanks, Dad," she said softly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Luke accepted the embrace, trying to keep his eyes from filling. "You're welcome, kid," he said gruffly. "Anytime."

Luke was thinking about this encounter when he entered the diner. He spoke briefly to Caesar and was beginning to clean up when his cell phone rang. "Hello," he said shortly. "Luke! Where are you?"

"Lorelai?" He was bewildered at her excited tone.

"Yes, yes, it's me! Where are you?"

"I'm at the diner," he answered automatically. "Lorelai, what's wrong? What's going on?"

"Stay there!" she commanded. "Rory and I will be there in a little while. I have something to show you!"

"Lorelai, what the. . ." But she had hung up.

Luke shook his head and continued to help with cleanup while he waited for her, wondering what her excitement was all about.

About a half-hour later, he saw her Jeep come to a screeching halt right outside the diner, with Rory's Prius close behind. The two women leaped from their cars and hurried inside, chattering happily.

He was waiting for them, hands on hips. "Lorelai, what the hell is this about? And don't drive so fast, you'll get a ticket," he added.

Lorelai ran up to him and gave him a great smacking kiss on the lips. "Hi, Burger Boy! Do we have news for you!"

She pulled him to a table where Rory was already seated, grinning madly. "I take it the thing with your parents went okay," he said, trying to calm her down. He noticed she had a large manila envelope which she smacked down on the table next to her.

"Yeah, it went okay—all the objections that I had suspected but nothing serious," she said quickly. "But something else happened!"

She settled down, folded her hands and shot a mischievous grin at Rory. "Okay, I didn't have a chance to tell you this before, but while you were away on April's school trip, there were mysterious happenings in Stars Hollow," she began, dropping her voice to a dramatic pitch.

"Uh huh."

"Odd characters were seen skulking down the avenues of our fair town. It turned out they were one Emily and Richard Gilmore, prowling our streets." She paused for dramatic effect. "Accompanied by a real estate agent."

Luke was watching her face, enjoying the changes in expression, when the last phrase hit him. His eyes widened. "A—a real estate agent?" he asked in a panicked tone.

"Don't worry, it's not that. That's what I thought, too." Luke grunted with relief and Lorelai continued. "No, ladies and gentlemen, not what you suspected but something even more strange and amazing." She paused again, her eyes dancing and enunciated her next sentence carefully. "They were shopping for a house for us, to give us as a wedding present."

Luke stared at her as the words chased in circles in his head. "Whaaaa?" His mouth dropped open.

"Yep. That's what they want to do." She repeated Richard's speech about the money that would come to them and how her parents wanted them to enjoy some of it now instead of later. "And this is how they want to get us started on our future inheritance."

By this time, Luke's mind was racing. Considering the source of the generosity now before him, he immediately began to smell a gigantic elephant trap in the works. "Lorelai, I don't know," he began hesitantly. "Your parents? Won't that just obligate us to them horribly?"

She grew serious. "I thought that too, but for some reason, I really think they're sincere about this," she explained. "They were just—different when they talked about it. I can usually sense my mother's schemes a mile away, and I just didn't feel it this time." She appealed to her daughter. "Didn't it feel different to you?"

Rory nodded. "I'm not as well-versed in picking up on their tricks as Mom is—although I got a good dose of it when I was living there—but they really did seem sincere."

"But why?" Luke said, baffled.

"Well, I think it's just what they said—they've got more money than they'll need in this lifetime—or several lifetimes, for that matter—and they figure they might as well put it to use." She grinned. "And I think their hope for future grandchildren comes into play here, too. The Gilmore-Danes scions can't be raised in something so shoddy as a three-bedroom house." She watched Luke carefully, adding, "When I told them about April and said we were thinking of looking for something bigger, I guess this just seemed like the right time to say something about it."

Luke was still baffled. "Well—we can think about it, I guess. And I'll want to talk to them about it, too," he warned.

"That's fine. But, Luke, that's not the whole surprise." She grabbed the envelope and opened it, pulling out the photograph contained within. "They looked at a lot of available properties and picked out the one they thought we'd like the best." She giggled. "You'll never guess," and presented the photograph to him with a flourish.

Luke stared at it and truly thought he was losing his mind. "The Twickham house?" he said with astonishment. "Your parents want to buy us the _Twickham house_?"

Lorelai hugged herself with excitement. "It's fate!" she cried dramatically. "It's a sign! I am destined to live in that house one way or another!" She calmed down a little to peer at his shocked face. "Isn't that wild, though? My parents, of all people, choosing the very same house that you almost bought last year?"

Luke shook his head. "Unbelievable." He stared at the photograph for a minute. "But, hey, I thought Kirk bought the house when I decided not to."

Lorelai shook her head. "Apparently the only reason he wanted it was because you wanted it. As soon as you lost interest, so did he."

Luke shook his head again and blew out a big breath. "Wow," he said succinctly.

"Yeah—wow. Quite a day, huh?" his fiancee replied, hugging his arm.

Their level of excitement required the appearance of celebratory coffee and pie, of course. The trio sat and talked long after Caesar had left and the conversation continued after they had closed the diner and returned home. Rory finally excused herself to go to her room while Luke and Lorelai climbed the stairs to the bedroom. They talked for a while there, too, and agreed that they would just sit on the elder Gilmores' offer for a while and think about it while they focused on other things during the busy week ahead. They lay in each other's arms for a long time, too excited and nervous for sleep to come until they finally drifted off in exhaustion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few days were some of the busiest ever seen in the Gilmore household.

Luke awoke early the next day and slipped out to go to the diner to open, bringing a last load of clothes and necessities back to the house with him. He rousted the girls from bed and left them grumpily eating the breakfast he fixed while he left for a quick trip to Hartford and a short visit with April.

When he returned mid-morning, he found Lorelai and Rory busily going through Rory's room, dividing the remaining belongings there into piles to either be moved upstairs to the small bedroom or for storage in the attic or at Luke's apartment. He had left the boxes he had brought earlier on the front porch and now brought them upstairs to unpack, again struggling with the lack of space in the storage areas of the master bedroom. Soon Lorelai and Rory were trotting up and down the stairs to move things into her new room after shoving the sewing paraphernalia into a corner. Paul Anka was everywhere, seemingly unable to decide where the most excitement would be, until he finally gave up and settled on the couch for a snooze.

Their industry was stopped temporarily with a visit from Lorelai's next-door neighbor Babette who had been avidly watching the activity from her window all morning. Unable to contain her curiosity, she finally came over to inquire as to what the heck was going on. Lorelai explained while Luke fumed in the background at this new manifestation of the townspeople's inherent nosiness. When Babette had the story straight, she offered any assistance they might need throughout the weekend and trotted with satisfaction back to her own house, headed for the phone and the start of the daily news cycle.

"It's okay, hon," Lorelai cheered her fiancée. "This way it'll be all over town in an hour and you won't have eight thousand questions getting thrown in your face for the next two weeks."

"I suppose," he said gloomily.

Lorelai smiled. "Just remember that they care about you. That's why they're so interested."

He grunted a reply and went back to moving boxes upstairs.

After stopping for a sandwich at lunch, they continued their labors throughout the afternoon. Around four, after several trips to the diner to lug boxes and bags upstairs, they agreed that that they had accomplished about as much as they could at that point and dropped with exhaustion on the couch. "I'm not trying to influence your decision or anything," Rory stated, fanning herself with a stray magazine, "but the amount of room in the Twickham House is starting to look pretty good right about now."

"Amen to that," her mother murmured.

Luke gazed ahead of him, slipping into thought. "You were in there," he interrupted Lorelai and Rory's conversation. "Do you remember the layout? Do you remember the number of rooms? Do you think it'll be big enough—or too big?"

Lorelai gazed at him thoughtfully. "Right now, I honestly don't remember," she said. "There was so much stuff in there when it was the museum, and the only upstairs room I saw was all blacked out with curtains for the audio-visual display." She frowned. "There are five bedrooms, right?"

"I think so, Luke murmured. "Four baths. A huge kitchen."

"You'd like that," Lorelai smiled.

"A big back yard and side yards," Rory remembered.

"Balconies," Lorelai sighed. "So nice in good weather."

"Some buildings behind it, too. An old carriage house and some kind of shed," Luke recalled.

"You could set up a workshop back there," Lorelai suggested.

"Yeah." His eyes wandered to Rory. "I seem to remember a library with a ton of built-in bookshelves," he grinned. "I think I know two young ladies who would be pretty happy with that."

The three smiled at each other in silence for a minute, each lost in thought. But then Luke shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I still don't trust it," he said. "I still have the feeling that they're up to something and I can't figure out what."

"Yeah, maybe," his fiancée murmured.

"Well—you have plenty of time to decide," Rory declared. "But I think it's good to do this, to just let our minds wander over the idea and see how we feel."

Luke nodded. "You're right."

"I think so, too," Lorelai chimed in. "But you know, I think I'd really have to see the place again to be sure. I mean—it's so darn _big_."

"That's what she said," Rory and Luke murmured in unison. A second later, all three heads jerked up to stare at each other before they collapsed with laughter.

Luke stood up. "Well, as you say, we don't have to decide now. And we better start getting ready if we're going to go in and see April. So up and at 'em, you lazy, crazy ladies."

The next forty minutes were spent cleaning up and dressing ("Three people all needing to use the same shower at once—_horrific_!" groaned Lorelai) and they set out for Hartford in Lorelai's Jeep.

They arrived in April's room to discover two other girls on the bed with her, all three giggling and chattering at breakneck speed while a woman that Luke recognized to be the mother of one of April's classmates sat in a chair to the side gazing fondly at the three kids. April saw them first and happily called, "Dad! Lorelai!"

The girls turned. "Hagrid!" one of them shrieked and they tumbled off the bed and ran to him.

"'Hagrid?'" Lorelai muttered to Rory, who snickered.

"Hi, Leslie, hi Hope," Luke smiled, a little overwhelmed at their greeting. He nodded to the woman in the chair. "Carol, nice to see you."

"Nice to see you, Luke," she returned with a smile.

"Ladies," Luke said, slipping an arm around Lorelai's shoulders. "I'd like you to meet my fiancée, Lorelai Gilmore, and her daughter, Rory Gilmore." He gestured to the girls. "This is Leslie, and Hope, and Leslie's mom, Carol Von Bergen."

"Hi, girls. Hello, Carol," Lorelai said with a wave.

"Hi," Rory added shyly.

April spotted her standing behind her mother. "Rory! You came to see me!"

"I sure did," Rory smiled, walking to the bed and taking her hand. "I had to come and see what my new housemate is up to."

"Rory's going to be my stepsister," April bragged to her friends. "She goes to Yale. She runs the newspaper there," she added importantly.

As Rory chatted with the girls, Carol walked over to stand with the other adults. "Carol, thank you so much for bringing the girls," Luke said in a low voice. "It means the world to April. She's been so bored and lonely here."

"My pleasure, Luke," Carol replied. She nodded towards his daughter. "How's she doing?"

"Oh—well—as well as can be expected, I guess," Luke shrugged. "She seems more like herself every day, but the hard part is still ahead. Moving into a new house. . . the funeral. . ." He gestured helplessly.

Carol nodded. "She seems like herself, only a little—I don't know—too much so, if you know what I mean. A little manic sometimes, maybe, like she's trying to hold too many feelings at bay."

Luke nodded. "I think that's exactly right."

Carol watched the girls for a moment. "I don't know if you've heard, but the news of the accident hit her class like an earthquake. The kids were really freaked out. They've had some counselors come in the past two days."

"No, I didn't know," Luke said with concern.

"I think it's just that some of them knew Anna from seeing her with April and—well, I guess it's just a shock to see a friend's mother pass away so suddenly."

Luke nodded again. "April and I were talking about exactly the same thing yesterday."

"I think so," she murmured. "You know, her whole class is coming to the funeral."

"No—really?" Luke was a little shocked. "Umm—will that be okay for them, do you think? I mean, nobody's making them go or anything, are they?"

"The kids suggested it themselves. They want to show April that they support her," Carol replied, a little proudly. "Most of the parents think it will be good for them to have this experience. And nobody will be forced to go if they don't want to, of course."

"Okay," Luke said thoughtfully.

Lorelai, who had been silent until then, spoke up. "Carol, we're planning to have a little reception afterwards. Please let the parents know that the kids would be very welcome. They'll be a good distraction for April."

"Oh, I will. That's lovely." Carol replied. "Where will it be, so I can start to get word around?"

"The Dragonfly Inn in Stars Hollow. It's not too far from Luke's diner, if you've ever been there."

"I have," Carol nodded. "Some of us were there for the birthday party last week. Gee, was it just last week?" she wondered, her face wrinkling.

"A lot's happened since then," Luke murmured.

"Anyway, I've heard of the Dragonfly. I'm dying to see it, actually. I've heard it's lovely and that the food is very good."

Luke couldn't help bragging a little. "Lorelai's the co-owner and her partner's the chef. And it's a beautiful place."

"Oh, how nice." Carol looked at Lorelai. "That's really nice of you to arrange that."

"I'm happy to," Lorelai responded. "You know, if a bunch of April's classmates are coming, maybe I'll set up something in the library for them. You know, with some kid-friendly food, so they can get away from the grownups. That might help April, too."

"I'm sure it will." Carol looked delighted. "And, Luke, I want to say that we all think it's really great that you're stepping up to the plate like this for April, giving her a home and all. We're so glad she has you in her life now. Both of you," she added, including Lorelai in her compliment.

"We honestly couldn't do anything else, Carol," Luke said softly. Lorelai nodded in agreement.

Carol smiled warmly and turned to the girls. "Well, girls, now that April's family has arrived, it's time for us to get going, so say good-bye for now."

Luke and Lorelai glanced at each other. "April's family," they mouthed to each other, smiling broadly.

While the girls began the extravagant good-byes typical of their age, Lorelai pulled out her ever-ready pad and pen and scribbled some phone numbers on it. She pulled it out of the pad and offered it to Carol. "Maybe in a week or so, when things have settled down, some of the girls could come and visit April," she suggested. "Luke and I can help with the transporting if needed. Please," she added, "we'd love to have them. April needs to keep in touch with her friends until she can go back to school."

"Why, that would be nice," Carol agreed. "I'm sure the girls would love it. April's such a nice kid—it's good for the other kids to spend time with her."

As Carol was herding the visitors out of the room, Luke smiled his thanks at Lorelai. "Maybe we should have some cards printed up with all our phone numbers on it," he said, half in jest. "They might come in handy."

Rory whirled around and stared at him, the wheels turning in her head. "Oh, now you've done it, Luke," Lorelai joked. "Look at her face. She's got a plan brewing."

Rory wiggled her eyebrows and smiled an evil smile.

April noticed. "What are you guys talking about?"

"We're talking about a way to help your friends keep in touch with you. Plus other important people. I think I'll do a thing on the computer and print up some cards with everybody's phone numbers on it—our home number, Luke and Mom's cells, their work numbers. We can just hand them out to anyone you want," Rory explained.

"Oh, that would be great! Add my cell, too, please."

Luke moved to the bed. "April, did you know that your classmates are planning to come to the funeral?"

A shadow passed over her face. "Yeah, they told me."

"We're having a little reception at my inn afterwards," Lorelai told her. "Would you like it if we set up a room just for you and your friends to visit in? So you won't have to be bored by the grown-up talk."

"Yeah, that would be great," the girl said with more enthusiasm.

"I'll get the cards ready by then, and you can just hand them out," Rory decided.

Pleased with this plan, they grouped around the bed to visit while April ate her dinner, which had just been brought in. The child chattered away about some of the happenings at school her friends had filled her in on, and her father and the Gilmores caught her up on their activities of the day.

"April, tomorrow we're going over to your house to get some of your things," Lorelai mentioned, pulling out her pad and pen again. "Maybe you could give us a list of the things you want brought over first." At the shadow that again fell over April's face, she gently suggested, "It'll all come over eventually, but maybe there are some things that are most important to you."

"Yes, okay," April decided, rallying. "Well, I want my MP3—that's essential—and can I have the little TV in my bedroom? And I guess I need some shorts, because I can't really wear pants right now, and—oh, let me tell you the books I want. . . "


	14. Chapter 14: A Different Kind of Planning

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: Me, write a great show like this? Yeah, right. _

Chapter Fourteen: A Different Kind of Planning

While Rory was visiting with April—the two were chattering like magpies—it gave Luke and Lorelai an opportunity to slip out to the nurses' station and find out a little more about April's progress. "She's doing well physically," the charge nurse told them. "We're still planning for her to be discharged on Monday at this point."

"When will we know for sure?"

"Her doctor will decide at morning rounds. We'll give you a call, probably around ten o'clock, and you can pick her up around noon. Ms. Webster will probably be the one to contact you," they were told.

"I've noticed that she seems tired a lot of the time," her father said, concerned. "She seems to be sleepy a lot more than usual."

"That's normal. She's still getting the last bit of anesthesia out of her system, and she's still on pain medication, although not as much as she was at first. Plus, surgery just tires some people out. She may need to sleep more for the next few weeks."

They didn't stay long because April began to look worn out even while she was eating dinner and they noticed her blinking her eyes sleepily soon afterwards. She didn't object to their leaving as much as she had a few nights earlier and seemed to be glad to be able to settle down for the night.

Upon their return to Stars Hollow, Luke whipped up a quick spaghetti dinner and the trio discussed their progress on the moving and listed what they had yet to do. After a while, all three were talked out on the subject and their heads were just too full of details to continue in the same vein. A silence fell over the kitchen.

"I know what we could talk about," Rory piped up a little later. "New subject altogether." She smiled at her mother and Luke as they looked up at her with interest. "Anybody want to talk about the wedding?"

Although Luke looked interested, Lorelai drew back a bit and said nothing for a few minutes. When Luke noticed her silence, he looked at her quizzically and asked, "What?"

She chewed on her lip. "I'm just a little afraid to talk about it, I guess. I don't want you to feel like you're being pushed or anything."

"Not at all," Luke said, surprised. When she still looked uncertain, he reached over and took her hand. "We talked about this the other night, remember? I don't feel hesitant about the wedding any more. I want to do it as soon as possible."

"And if that's going to happen, we have to start discussing it," Rory reminded her mother.

"Yeah, I guess."

She still seemed unsure and Luke squeezed her hand, looking at her closely. "Unless you two just want to plan it without me and I'll just show up?"

Lorelai was horrified. "No, Luke! I want you to be involved with the planning. I just barged ahead and did it without you the last time and look where that got us."

"Okay," Luke smiled. "I'll be glad to be a part of it. Just don't expect me to chime in a lot on colors and flowers and what kind of shoes you wear and stuff like that."

Rory decided to cut in on the hesitation and get them going. She went and got a pad of paper and a pen and sat back down briskly. "Okay, let's at least start with the basics. When?"

The prospective bride and groom looked at each other. "Well, maybe before the summer is over," Luke said, "If we want any kind of a honeymoon, we should probably get it done in time to be back before Rory and April go back to school. April will be starting school in Stars Hollow and I think we should be here for that, don't you?"

"Yes," Lorelai decided. "And since April will have to stay somewhere while we're gone, that would be easier if she wasn't in school. I'd say mid-August by the latest."

Rory ran and got a calendar. "August fifth and twelfth are both Saturdays. You could maybe push it to the nineteenth," she mused.

"It's going to be hard to find a venue in that short a time," Lorelai worried.

"Do you want to go back and check out the places you found before? The church and the hall?"

Lorelai shook her head slowly. "No, I don't think so. I remember that they didn't have any other dates available." She looked unseeingly ahead for a while and then burst out, "Besides, I want these plans to be completely different. All the arrangements we had for June 3rd—I know this sounds crazy, but it feels now like that sticking with any of those plans would be a jinx. It would just be bad luck, seeing the way the June 3rd plans failed. I want it all fresh and different." She paused, thinking. "I might even decide to get a different dress," she mused.

"Aw, but that one is so pretty," Luke objected.

"Yeah, but I let you see it!" she cried. "That was part of the bad luck! This time, Mister," jabbing him in the shoulder, "we're following all of the old superstitions to the absolute letter. You can't see the dress. . . We can't see each other that day until the ceremony. . . The whole 'something borrowed, something blue' thing—we're doing it all. We've been through too much to jinx ourselves now."

"Okay, okay, whatever you want," Luke smiled.

She stared across the room and chewed her lip for a moment. "I do regret missing out on that carousel, though," she said wistfully.

Luke privately made note of that.

Rory cleared her throat. "Anyway. If the old choices are out, let's start with where do you want to have it?" She paused. "You know, Grandma and Grandpa could probably get a place in Hartford, even at the last minute," she suggested.

"Absolutely not," growled Luke.

"No," Lorelai said with certainty. "It'll turn into a three-ring circus. Besides, we live here and most of our guests will be from here. We should have it around here somewhere."

"The town square? The gazebo?" Rory suggested.

"Too hard to get permits," Luke objected. "I remember Liz and T.J. had a tough time getting permission for their wedding. Besides, that would mean subjecting ourselves to Taylor's whims. He'd probably blackmail us to put in a door between his place and the diner. Or something equally terrible."

"I don't like that idea either," Lorelai murmured.

He looked at her with a touch of exasperation. "Well, there's an obvious solution here. I can't believe you're not thinking of it."

"What—the diner?" Lorelai grinned. "That would make my mother's head explode for sure. She actually made a bad joke about that once, about me carrying a ketchup dispenser for a bouquet."

Luke chuckled. "No, I meant the other obvious solution—the inn."

"The inn? My inn?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "How many inns do you know around here, Lorelai?" At her hesitation, he added, "Unless you don't want to have it where you work."

"No, no, that's no problem," she murmured. "I'm just wondering if it's big enough. Most of the weddings we've done there have been very small. There's not much room for a dance floor—and I'm dancing with you at our wedding, Mister," she added to Luke.

"Well, yours won't be that big, will it? Maybe part of it could be outdoors," Rory suggested. "Maybe you could have the ceremony down by the pond or something. Or put a tent and a dance floor out on the lawn."

"Possible," her mother considered. "We had a wedding where we opened the double doors from the dining room and put the tent as an extension straight out from the building. So it would be covered if the weather was bad. What do you think, Luke?"

"I like outdoors," Luke replied.

"And we could use the rooms upstairs to get ready."

Rory was writing briskly. "Do you want a sit-down dinner or a buffet?"

"I think a buffet is nicer," Luke said. "Less formal, more casual. If casual is what you want," he added, a bit anxiously.

His fiancée smiled. "Casual is fine—it's just what I want. This is going to be as _anti_-Hartford-society a wedding as we can get. " She thought for a moment more and then looked around the table. "Are we agreed—the Dragonfly?"

"Seems appropriate to me," replied Luke.

Lorelai leaped up and ran to the phone. After a low-voiced conference with the person on the other end, she returned triumphantly to the table. "I just talked to Nancy, our night manager," she told them excitedly. "I had her check the book and we're completely open for the weekend of August fifth."

The three looked around the table at each other. Then Luke picked up his bottle of beer and offered it in a toast. "August fifth?"

"August fifth," the girls chimed in, clinking their drinks against his.

Lorelai took a sip and continued. "Okay. Buffet supper. Who's going to cater it?"

"Sookie, of course," Rory said.

Lorelai shook her head. "That worries me a little."

"Why?" Rory was astounded.

"Because I want her to be my matron of honor and she's always said she's going to make my wedding cake. I know Sookie—if she has too many things to do, she'll run herself into the ground before she'll delegate any of them. If I ask her to do the food _and_ the cake, she'll probably run into the kitchen to check on things in the middle of the vows!"

"Mom," Rory said with exasperation while Luke chuckled. "I'm sure you can talk sense into her. She's your best friend. She'll understand if you tell her that you're worried."

"Maybe," Lorelai conceded. She glanced at her watch. "Too late to call her now anyway. Okay, next."

"Attendants?" her daughter asked, tapping her pen on the table.

"You, of course," Lorelai immediately said. "Sookie." She looked at Luke. "I've love to have April. Do you think she'd like that?"

"I think she'd be thrilled," Luke answered.

"Okay," Lorelai said happily. "How about you?"

He thought. "I—I think I'd like Jess to be my best man," he said hesitantly. He looked at Rory. "Will that be a problem for you?"

"No, of course not, Luke," she assured him. "You have the right to have anybody you want."

"Okay. And Jackson, I guess."

"Good."

He looked at them. "Do I need a third? Since you're having three attendants?"

"It's up to you," Lorelai shrugged.

"I'll think about it some more."

"Okay," Rory declared. "Moving on. Music?"

"I'd love for Lane to deejay," Lorelai said enthusiastically. She looked at Rory. "Can Hep Alien do other stuff besides rock?"

"They can do anything you want," she was assured. Rory smiled. "Thanks, Mom. I think they'll really like that."

A silence fell over them as Lorelai looked around the room. "This is worrying me a little. It's coming together too easily." She looked worried. "That's what happened the last time."

"Well, it's going to have to be easy if you want to get it done by August," Luke told her patiently. "Lorelai, these solutions are all—natural ones, I guess is the word I'm thinking. You own an inn. Your best friend is a terrific cook and is used to doing weddings. You had a band develop in your own garage. I'm kind of amazed that these choices aren't obvious. In fact, when you planned it the last time, I was surprised at what you came up with—that you didn't go with what we have available naturally."

"I guess," Lorelai conceded. "I have to say, these choices all seem like they would be pretty automatic. Maybe that's why I wanted to do something different." She smiled at him. "Okay, one more question and then we quit for now. Color scheme?"

"Leave me out of that one," Luke said, starting to rise from the table. "I told you, I don't do color."

"Well, just tell me this," Lorelai said, looking at him flirtatiously. "What color do you like best around me?"

He stopped in his tracks and smiled at her. "Blue," he said softly. "I've always liked you in blue."

"That's what I thought," she smiled back at him.

They looked softly into each other's eyes in silence, until Rory interrupted with a snort. "Get a room, you two!"

"Oh," Lorelai said suggestively, "we plan to. Very shortly, as a matter of fact."

"Ewww!" was her daughter's response.


	15. Chapter 15: Last Night Alone

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: Nuh-uh. Not mine. Just visiting a little town north of me. _

_A/N: _Thank you for all your reviews and kind comments.

I had about fifteen chapters of this story written before I began to post it, which is why I've been getting it up so fast. (I know, I hate waiting for new chapters, too.) But now I'm a little sorry because I don't have too many more ready to put up. So the updates will be slower from now on. L But I promise that I will keep plugging at this story, and will finish it in a reasonable time frame. (I hate it when a story begins and two years later it isn't finished yet!)

Chapter Fifteen: Last Night Alone

After a quick clean-up of the kitchen, the three made their way to their respective beds.

Despite the warmly charged atmosphere between them that had sprung up in the kitchen, Luke and Lorelai were both too exhausted physically to make love. They settled for an extensive make-out session involving little physical movement of any part of their bodies other than their lips. It was gentle, tender, sensual and so relaxing that they literally fell asleep with their lips brushing one another's.

Sunday morning Luke followed what was becoming his usual routine: up early to open the diner, stopping at home to roust the girls out of bed and then, as they breakfasted, he made a quick trip to Hartford to see April.

They had an appointment that morning to go to Anna's house to pick up some of April's belongings. Lorelai had originally arranged this with Steve, but then decided that she would feel odd going into Anna's house when she had never met the woman. She begged Luke to come with her and he finally agreed. They then decided to rope Rory into the trip too, so she could help pick out which of April's clothes and belongings would be best to bring to the house.

They piled into the truck and pulled up to Anna's at around eleven. Steve was waiting on the front porch and waved as they arrived. He and Rory were introduced and he let them into the house. He needed to get some of Anna's papers and attended to that while the others went to April's room.

The girl had told them where they could find some suitcases and boxes and they found those first. Lorelai looked around the room with a sinking feeling—April had a _lot_ of stuff. Clothes, stuffed animals, books galore, a microscope, a computer, a CD player and rack of CDs, a small television set—the list went on.

"I'm rethinking this," Rory said, looking around the room. "I think maybe April should take the master bedroom and you and Luke sleep downstairs. That's the only room big enough for all this."

"You're telling me," her mother murmured.

Luke looked around the room, scrubbing his hand over his face in concern. "Well, maybe she just can't keep all of it," he said firmly. "We might have to store it until we get a bigger place." He thought for a moment. "Let's just get the stuff she asked for and some clothes and a few books for now," he decided. "We can bring her back here at some point and she can decide what she wants to keep at the house."

The girls assented but Lorelai remained uncomfortable. The setup they could offer April was nowhere near what it was in this home. Anna's house was bigger, the rooms larger. April had not only her large bedroom but apparently a share of the living room for all her paraphernalia. Lorelai wondered if she would be resentful of her standard of living being downgraded a little. And if it does, I'll probably be the one who'll take the hit for it, she thought gloomily.

When Steve joined them, Luke asked him about the timeline on selling the house and the business. "I don't really know," the man said, looking thoughtful. "I have to wait until my sister gets here tomorrow, since she's the co-executor. And we have to formally see the will and talk to the attorney. It could all take a while." He glanced at the suitcases and boxes they were filling and took note of their worried faces. "Don't worry," he said kindly. "I'm sure you can leave some of the stuff here for a while yet."

"That would be a big help," Luke said.

The man nodded. "I'll tell you this, though, I've already gotten a nibble on Anna's store."

"Really," said Lorelai, impressed.

"I was there the other day and one of her suppliers came in. She's interested in buying the whole thing, stock and all. She's offering a good price, too." He smiled at Luke and Lorelai. "Enough to cover a couple of years of college, at least."

The two exchanged a mildly relieved glance.

They also spoke with Steve about the plans for the funeral and about April's progress. "I've been getting there to visit her almost every afternoon," he told them, "at least for a little while. We've talked some more about her mom. I think she's accepting it better."

"That's been our impression too," Luke agreed. "She just seems more like herself every day."

"I was glad to see some of her friends come in yesterday."

"So were we."

The finished what they had to do in under two hours, loaded the suitcases and boxes into the truck and bid Steve good-bye, promising to see him at the funeral in two days. They returned to the house, unpacked the truck and sat down for a while for lunch. That afternoon, while Lorelai and Rory unpacked April's things and got them set up in the room, Luke went off for a while and came back with a load of lumber. He proceeded to build a wheelchair ramp for the front steps and also laid planks across the lawn so the chair could be wheeled from the cars across the grass. "Good job," Lorelai praised him, admiring his work.

An interruption in their activity came in mid-afternoon in the form of the floor show that developed when Lorelai called Sookie to update her on all the news. They had spoken the day before to arrange the food for the reception planned for after the funeral, and now Lorelai explained to her friend the need for some kid-friendly items to add to the menu.

"That's great, Sook," Lorelai said into the phone. "That'll be a big help. Yes, it will be nice to have something for the kids—we're hoping it'll help keep April as cheerful as possible. Okay. . . okay. Okay, Sookie, I have some other news. . . yeah. Yeah. I wanted to tell you that Luke and I have set a date. . ."

The ear-splitting scream that sounded over the phone caused Lorelai to wince and Luke and Rory to stop in their tracks to listen. "Yeah. . .yeah, honey," Lorelai continued, laughing. "Yes, we're really excited too. . . uh-huh. . . August fifth. . . uh-huh. . . yes, at the Dragonfly. . .yes, we thought that was a good solution. Uh, Sookie? Listen, honey, I wanted to ask you if you would be my matron of honor."

Sookie's next scream caused Lorelai to jerk the phone away from her head, her face screwed in pain, and her audience began to snicker quietly. "Oh, Sook, you knew I'd want you. . . yes, of course. . .Well, I'm not sure about gowns yet—things have been so rushed the past few days because of April that we haven't. . . uh-huh. . . uh-huh. . . uh-huh. . . right. . . Oh, yes we'd love you to do the cake, honey. . . of course—who else would we ask?"

"The food? No, no, not a sit-down dinner—we were thinking more of a buffet. . . yeah, that sort of thing. Uh-huh. . .uh-huh. . . well, I wondered that, Sookie. Of course we'd love you to do the food, too. I mean there's nobody better. . .yeah. . .yeah, I know. . .yeah, but Sookie, I'm worried about you stretching yourself too thin. . . I know. . . I know, but Sook, you know how you are. You're such a perfectionist that I'd be afraid. . . uh-huh. . . uh-huh. . . uh-huh. . .Sook, I don't need my matron of honor to drop with exhaustion five minutes before the wedding. . .uh-huh. . .yeah. . . I know, but honey. . .Sookie! It won't do us any good if you're halfway down the aisle and take a left to go check on the kitchen! My mother would kill me!"

By this time Luke and Rory both had their hands over their mouths trying to stifle their uncontrollable chortling. Lorelai glared at them, rolling her eyes as she continued to deal with her voluble friend.

"Honey, I'd really love you to do all three things, but I'm gonna have to insist that you delegate as much as you can. . .yeah, I know. . .well, Manny's good, isn't he? Uh-huh. . . Couldn't he run the kitchen the day of the wedding while you just kind of supervise? I know, you'll have the cake all done ahead of time. And you can plan the menu with Manny, but you'll just have to keep out of the kitchen the day of the wedding. You think you can do that? You can? Are you sure, Sook? Because I know you, you'll run yourself into the ground before. . . uh-huh. . . uh-huh. . .okay. . .Okay, I'm cool with that, but we'll have to talk about it some more. I mean it, Sookie, you've got to promise to let people help you or the deal's off. . . uh-huh. . .okay, hon, that's great. Yes, I'm really excited too. . .okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

She hung up the phone, wordlessly shaking her head while her companions collapsed with laughter. Eventually Lorelai began to laugh, too. "She's promised to let Manny handle the buffet menu," she told them. "She'll have made the cake the day before—or, knowing Sookie, early that morning—and promises to concentrate on nothing but walking down the aisle."

"You've got your hands full, Mom," Rory giggled.

"Yeah. Hey, Luke, maybe you can hang out in the kitchen that day and keep Sookie in line," his fiancée teased.

"Fat chance," Luke grumbled. "I'm going to be slightly distracted."

Late in the afternoon, Rory came downstairs with her weekender bag in hand. "I'm going back to Yale tonight," she explained. "I have a class in the morning and I have to check on what's going on with the paper. I want to make sure everything is set up so I can be here Tuesday morning for the funeral."

"Okay, sweets," Lorelai said, getting up to give her daughter a hug.

"Can you come back by dinner tomorrow? I have something special planned," Luke added.

His fiancée immediately pounced on him. "Ooo, what? Ooo, ooo, tell!"

"No way," he informed her, sidestepping her to go and hug Rory.

"Aw, come on, Luke!" Lorelai whined.

Rory grinned and hugged Luke back. "Don't tell her," she teased. "She's got to learn some patience sometime. And I can be here about five-thirty." She smiled with amusement as she went out the front door, hearing her mother continue to tease Luke for the information.

The couple puttered around for a while and then changed for their nightly visit to April. When they came into her room, she was in the wheelchair and greeted them excitedly. "Look what I learned in therapy today!" She wheeled herself next to the bed, locked the wheelchair so that it wouldn't move and then slowly and painstakingly rose to her feet. She turned, sat down on the bed and was able to lie down and swing her legs onto the bed. She grinned up at them. "I can get in and out of bed by myself!"

"That's great, sweetie," Lorelai applauded. Luke smiled softly and challenged, "Now let's see you get back up."

April managed to complete the task with little effort.

She remained in her chair as she ate her dinner and they chatted and laughed. Two more of her friends had come to see her that afternoon and April was full of the school gossip they had imparted to her. But again, the adults noticed that she ran out of steam very quickly and was obviously sleepy in a short while. Luke helped her back into bed and they put on the television which they watched quietly until April's eyes closed and her breathing became slow and even.

They returned to the house, picking up Chinese food on the way, and sat and talked quietly as they ate about everything they had done and were planning on doing to fit April easily into their lives. Then Luke went to watch a baseball game while Lorelai did the dishes and then came into the living room to sit with him on the couch and read, Paul Anka at their feet.

She kept mildly nagging him to tell her how far along the game had gone and when it might be over, annoying her fiancée a little. Finally he told her, with a touch of exasperation, that the game was in the ninth inning and probably would end soon. She smiled and dashed upstairs, leaving him in peace.

After the last out was called, Luke turned off the television and lights, made sure the doors were locked and trudged upstairs, wondering if Lorelai was asleep yet. He stopped short in the doorway when he saw her, by the light of several flickering candles, lying provocatively on the bed. She was wearing a blue silk nightgown, almost transparent, for which Luke had previously voiced his approval and smiled seductively at him as he stood in the door.

"Well, hello," he said softly, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "It looks like you weren't planning on an early night after all. "

She got up, came around to the foot of the bed and slid into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Well, I got to thinking," she purred, "that this might be the last night we're alone for a long time."

"It could be," Luke agreed. "How smart of you to try to make the most of it."

She smiled and leaned forward to press her lips against his neck. Luke stretched his head to the side to allow her more room to work. "Yes, a wonderful idea," he murmured as his hands began to wander over her body.

Lorelai's lips moved up to his and they shared a deep and passionate kiss. Then her lips began to slide downwards again, across his stubbly cheek and back to his neck as her fingers tackled the buttons on his shirt.

"Speaking of being alone," Luke said softly, as he thoroughly enjoyed the stimulation. "Where would you like to go on our honeymoon?"

"Mmmm—I don't know," she murmured, unable to speak clearly because of the busyness of her mouth. She slid the shirt off his shoulders.

"Weeeeellll," Luke drew the word out. "There's lots of possibilities. We could. . . go to the mountains in Vermont and hike."

She had pulled the collar of his undershirt away from his body to move her lips down as far as she could reach. "Mmmm-mmm," she muttered, her inflection clearly meaning "no."

"We could go to the woods and go camping."

"Nope." She tugged at the hem of his tee shirt and began to pull it upwards.

"We could go to a lake and fish."

"Nuh-uh." The tee shirt came off and was discarded on the floor and her hands began to massage his chest.

"Weeeee couuuuuld. . . " His hand cupped her ass. "We could go to the beach."

She stopped her ministrations and raised her eyes to his. "The beach?" she said brightly. "Mmmm, the beach would be great. I've always thought the beach was a perfect place for a honeymoon."

"And why is that?" Luke asked with interest, just before he pressed his lips to her collarbone.

Lorelai sucked in her breath at the shock of the contact. "Wellllll. . . " She tried to put a coherent thought together. "Well, you can run around all day in teeny tiny bathing suits. . . very easy to get off quickly. . ."

"I like that," Luke growled, his mouth pressed against her skin.

"You can. . . lie in the sun for a while and then go into the ocean and float around, holding each other close. . ."

"Mmmmm." Luke slipped one of the straps of her nightgown off her shoulder.

"You can find a sand dune to hide behind and take off the teeny tiny bathing suits."

"Love it," Luke murmured, his tongue coming into play.

"There's the boardwalk. . .little shops selling things made of seashells. . ."

"Say that three times fast."

"Hot dogs. . .pizza frites. . .salt water taffy. . .fudge . . ."

He raised his head briefly. "Don't spoil the mood," he hissed.

She giggled. "At night there's those lovely warm breezes that smell of salt. You can walk on the beach at sunset and feel the breeze in your hair."

By this time Luke was too occupied to do more than grunt approvingly.

"And then. . . when you're in your bedroom at night. . . you can open the windows and let the warm, fresh, salty breeze blow right into the room while you're. . . occupied."

Luke's lips left her skin as he looked up at her and smiled. "Sold." He slid the nightgown strap farther down, exposing a pink-tipped breast.

She giggled. "So where do you want to go? The Cape? Martha's Vineyard? The Jersey shore?"

His mouth had made its way to her nipple. "We'll decide that later," he growled and pushed her backwards until she was lying on the bed, his eager body covering hers.


	16. Chapter 16: Good to Go

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. _

Chapter Sixteen: Good To Go

Monday morning found Luke in his usual routine: up early, opening the diner and bringing breakfast back to the house for Lorelai. She wasn't downstairs when he arrived so he went up to the bedroom. He found she was awake but still lying in bed, one arm behind her head, the other hanging off the bed to scratch the head of Paul Anka, who was lying next to her, his tail thumping happily. She looked pensive.

"Good morning. What's up?" Luke asked.

"Morning. I don't know, I'm just lying here feeling nervous, I guess." Her eyes shifted to him. "I mean, our whole life is probably going to change today. Forever. Aren't you a little nervous?"

He sat down on the bed, reaching out to play with her hair. "Sure I am."

"Then why do you look so calm?"

He shrugged. "I was nervous earlier and thought about it a lot at the diner. I guess I just realized after a while that getting nervous isn't going to help anything. I mean, we made the decision, we were sure about it—or I thought we were." He looked at her questioningly and she nodded. "So I figure it's a waste of energy to worry until we have something to worry about. I mean, we'll just do our best and take things as they come. Right?" looking into her eyes.

She regarded him suspiciously. "You've gotten awfully Zen in the last few days."

He shrugged. "I told you the other night. I had been worrying myself into knots for the past year and it did no good. So why do it?" He leaned closer to her. "Besides, after the accident—seeing Anna die so suddenly—it just sort of hit me that life's too short to worry about things that haven't happened or when there isn't something specific to worry about—I don't see how it makes any sense."

"Yeah, but I do have something to worry about!" she burst out. "I'm about to become a parent to a thirteen-year-old girl that I barely know! And she barely knows me! And she's in a wheelchair! And she _just lost her mother_! I'm in a cold sweat here, Luke! I don't know if I can handle all that!"

He sat down on the bed and pulled her into his arms. "You'll do fine."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you," he soothed. "I've watched you with Rory all these years—you always knew what to do with her."

"But what if that's just because I've known her since she was born, and knew what would work with her? Rory was always pretty low-maintenance."

"One of the first things Anna told me about April is that she's low-maintenance, too. She might need more help now for a while, but underneath any problems she might have, she's a solid kid." He paused for a while, enjoying the feeling of her face pressed into his shoulder. "Besides, it wasn't just Rory you were good with," he added. "You always handled Lane well. And Rory's friends in high school. Hell, you found a way to get along with Paris," he chuckled. He kissed her cheek and rubbed her back. "You're a damned Pied Piper."

She let out a brief laugh at that one and then sighed. "I hope you're right."

"Besides," he added, "you won't be alone this time. You won't have the whole burden yourself. I'll be here with you, remember."

She turned her face upwards to smile at him. "Oh, I remember. And I'm more thankful than you can imagine." She pressed her lips to his.

They kissed a little more until Luke set her back a little and patted her shoulder. "Come and get your breakfast." As they walked downstairs, he asked, "Are you going to work this morning?"

"I've got to. I've got to check on things for tomorrow and just catch up generally."

"Okay." He nodded towards Paul Anka, who had trailed after them into the kitchen, following the smell of the scrambled eggs Luke now took out of the container. "Why don't I take him for his walk while you're eating and getting dressed?"

She squeezed his hand. "Like I said—thankful."

Later, as Luke was about to leave, he told Lorelai, "I'll call you when I hear from the hospital."

She came into the living room from the kitchen where she had been rinsing some dishes. "All right."

"You'll be able to come, right?"

"You bet."

"Okay." He crossed to kiss her. "Talk to you later."

"Later," she murmured.

Luke returned to the diner to work part of the morning shift for the first time in several days. Word seemed to have gotten around and the townspeople, most of whom hadn't seen him since the previous week, kept stopping him to ask about April and get the latest news. While he continued to appreciate their concern, by 9:30 he was vaguely thinking of standing on the counter with a bullhorn and shouting the updates out to all of them at once to get it over with. "Or print bulletins," he muttered as the cell phone in his pocket rang.

He pulled it out and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Hi, Mr. Danes. This is Diane Webster at the hospital."

"Oh, yes, hi, Ms. Webster. How ya doing?"

"Very well, thank you. As is your daughter."

"Oh?"

The woman chuckled. "It's definite. She's being released this morning."

"Oh, that's terrific," Luke said, his excitement starting to build.

"Can you and Ms. Gilmore be here about 11:30? Mrs. Rivera is coming in and April's doctor will be available for a little while. We'd like for all of us to meet and update you on everything and go over the instructions for April's care."

"Sure, we'll be there."

"Very good. See you then."

"Thank you. Bye." Luke ended the call and immediately pressed the button for Lorelai's speed dial.

When she answered he said without greeting, "It's definite. She's being discharged this morning."

"Oh, that's good," said Lorelai, her anxiety immediately kicking in.

He told her about the meeting. "So I'll pick you up?"

"Sure." She hesitated. "Luke, I was wondering. Should we take the truck or my car?"

"Well, I was thinking the truck," Luke frowned. "So we could put her wheelchair in the back."

"Yeah, but she's still got the cast on her leg. Are all three of us going to fit in the front seat with that? There's not much leg room."

"Hmm," he replied slowly, a little puzzled. "I'm not sure."

After a pause she said, "Well, think about it. If we take the Jeep, I can sit in the back and April can sit in the front while you drive. And I think the wheelchair can fit in the storage space in the back."

"But that won't be comfortable for you," he objected.

"It'll be okay," she assured him.

"Well, let me think about it," he echoed her. "I'll be by a little before eleven."

"Okay."

Luke hung up, still pondering the issue of transportation as he went around serving seconds on coffee. Suddenly he got an idea. He ran upstairs to consult the telephone book, made some calls and raced out of the building shouting, "Caesar, I'm out!"

Lorelai stood at the front desk, purse and briefcase in hand, looking through some paperwork as she awaited Luke's arrival. When he pushed open the door and waved to her, she said, "Michel, I'm going."

"What else is new," snarked her concierge.

She briefly glared at him. "Watch it, buddy. Or you'll find yourself checking in truckers at Motel Six."

"Oh, I'm sooo afraid," he muttered to her back.

She reached the door and Luke grabbed her hand, pulling her out onto the porch. "What?" she asked.

He gestured to the driveway. "Look."

Lorelai stared in shock. "Oh. My. God. What did you do?" as she gazed at the blue SUV sitting before her.

"I rented it," he replied. "For while April's in the cast. Look!" He eagerly opened one of the passenger doors. "There's three rows of seats," he explained, "but the four back ones fold down. We can fold this one down. . ." He demonstrated, making the middle seat on the passenger side disappear into the body of the car, "and April can sit in the back row and have plenty of room to stretch her leg out. If Rory's with us, she can sit in the middle seat on the other side. I know it's raised a little higher than a normal car," he added, "but she'll get better at maneuvering and we can help her get in and out."

"Huh," Lorelai said with grudging admiration. "What about the wheelchair?"

He walked her around to the back. "The back lifts and there's storage space there," he showed her. "If the wheelchair doesn't fit, we just fold down the other seat in the back row and put it there. Huh?"

"I have to admit, it's a great idea." She stared at the vehicle for a moment more and then suddenly pointed a finger at him, wide-eyed. "Oh, my God! You're trying to turn me into a soccer mom!" she shrieked.

Luke chuckled. "Just come and get in, you nut, or we'll be late."

She climbed into the front passenger seat and they drove away from the inn. On the way to Hartford, Luke pointed out the various features of the vehicle and they enjoyed the comfort of the seats. "How does it drive?" Lorelai asked.

"Really nice. Very easy to drive." Luke chuckled again. "I could get used to this."

"Me, too," Lorelai smiled.

The car proved enough of a distraction that neither remembered their nervousness until they pulled into the parking lot of Hartford Memorial and headed in. While in the elevator, they shared shaky smiles and gripped each other's hands. He leaned towards her. "We're a team, right?" he smiled.

She looked back at him steadily. "We're a team," she said with certainty.

They found April in her wheelchair with a packed bag sitting on the floor. "Yay!" she exclaimed when she saw them. "You're here to spring me!"

"Yeah, we figured you deserve time off for good behavior," Luke said dryly as he dropped a kiss on her forehead. April beamed up at him.

She was dressed in one of her own shirts, but Lorelai and Rory had been unable to find any of her shorts when they had gone through her things at her house the day before. None of her pants had legs wide enough to accommodate the cast, so Lorelai had brought in a pair of her own sweatpants. They were big enough to fit over the cast but the rest of April's body was swimming in them. Luke stared at them as Lorelai helped her straighten her shirt.

"Hey, you know what we ought to get her?" Before Lorelai could respond, he gave the answer himself. "Some of those hiking pants."

"Huh?" she responded succinctly.

"You know, the kind that can be pants or shorts," he explained. "With the zipper in the leg." When she continued to look at him in confusion, he continued. "When the two parts are zipped together, they're long pants and then you can unzip them, take the bottoms off and they turn into shorts. She can put them on as shorts and then zip the bottoms right over the cast."

Lorelai regarded him quizzically. "I'm not sure I know what you're talking about, but they sound cool and I want a pair." She turned to the girl. "Do you know what he means?"

"Kinda," April responded slowly. "I think the legs are wide so maybe they'll go over the cast. And if they don't, I'll at least have half a pair of pants."

"And you can still wear them after the cast is gone," Luke said, warming to the idea. "Hey, they also have sweat pants that zip all the way up the sides."

"Yeah, I've seen those," April said with excitement. "Those would work."

Lorelai shook her head. "I have no idea where to find something like that."

"Sporting goods store," the other two said in unison.

Lorelai made a show of jerking her head and putting her hands over her ears. "Whoa. Stereo."

April giggled and the woman smiled at her. "Sure, point me to a sporting goods store and I'll find 'em. Gotta keep you looking stylish, cast or no cast," she said jauntily.

"Later this week," Luke suggested. "The sweats will do for now."

"Well, anyway," April interrupted the conversation. "We have to go to a meeting and I'm supposed to show you the way."

Lorelai waved her towards the door. "Lead on, MacDuff."

Another giggle and April was wheeling out the door, her guardians in her wake. A few steps away from the room and they ran into Ms. Webster. "Oh, good morning. I was just coming to get you," she smiled.

They all made their way down the hall to the conference room they had met in the week before, April in the lead. At one point, she seemed to be struggling to turn the wheels on the chair. Luke stepped forward to take the handles but Ms. Webster held up a hand to stop him. She watched April for a moment and then said, "April, you doing all right with that or do you want some help?"

"I'll do it," April said, glancing over her shoulder. "I want to be able to do it myself. Since I can't swim right now, I want to keep my arm muscles in shape."

"Okay," said the social worker. "But lower arms only for now. Don't strain your ribs."

She pushed the conference room door open and April wheeled in. She went immediately to the side of a tall, gray-haired man who looked up with pleasure. "April! How's my favorite patient this morning?"

"I'm fine, doctor," April smiled. "No offense, but I'm glad to be getting out of here today."

"No offense, but we're glad to see you go—it means we've done our job," the man smiled back. "Doesn't mean we won't miss you, though."

"I'll miss all of you, too." April turned in her chair. "Dad, Lorelai, this is Dr. Anderson. He's the orthopedic surgeon that put my leg back together."

"And have been monitoring her while she's been here," Dr. Anderson offered, standing to shake hands.

"Doctor, this is my dad Luke Danes and his fiancée, Lorelai Gilmore."

Ms. Webster chimed in, indicating the two other women sitting at the table. "You already know Mrs. Rivera from DCF; and this is Cathy Perry, the head nurse on this floor."

When all were settled, Mrs. Rivera began. "Well, Mr. Danes, congratulations are in order—you're a father," she smiled.

"Oh!" Luke said, somewhat surprised. "Ummm—the DNA test came back?"

"Yes, and it was irrefutable. You're April's dad, no doubt about it." She pushed a piece of paper towards him. "This is the request for Vital Records to amend April's birth certificate to confirm your paternity. Sign it, please, and I'll get it sent out. You'll get an acknowledgement and a copy of the new certificate when they're done." She smiled warmly. "And then no one in the world can argue that April isn't yours."

There were grins all around the table as Mrs. Rivera pushed another piece of paper towards Lorelai. "Both of you, please sign this one. This is the request to make you co-guardian. I'll get that one on it's way, too."

When all the signing was finished, Mrs. Rivera explained, "My role from here on in will mostly be in the capacity of observer. I'll come out to visit all of you from time to time to see how everything is going and if there's any help DCF can give you. This will probably go on through the summer. If everything's copasetic then, we'll close the case. I'll call you, probably later in the week, to arrange an initial home visit."

"That would be fine," Luke nodded.

Dr. Anderson spoke next. "We wanted to talk to you about April's physical care over the next few weeks."

Luke and Lorelai nodded and settled back in their chairs. Lorelai had pulled out her notebook and pen and was ready to jot down information.

"As you know, she has a fractured leg. This is what we call a typical 'tib-fib' fracture in that it involves both the tibia and fibia, both in her lower leg, in what you would call the calf area. We had to put in some screws to stabilize the bones. So, unfortunately," he turned to address April, "you'll never be able to walk through an airport security scanner again without setting it off."

April giggled. "He's kidding," she assured her worried-looking father. "The screws are made of some kind of plastic. It's been a joke between us all week."

"One of my favorites," the doctor confirmed. "Anyway, you might have noticed that the cast is lighter than casts have been in the past. This cast, and the liner, are both made of fiberglass. So it's not a tragedy if they get wet because they'll dry in about an hour—but we'd prefer they not get wet. So we'd still like you to cover her leg in plastic when she showers. Two layers, please."

"Won't it be hard for her to stand up in the shower?" Luke asked.

"We're sending home a small shower bench with you," the nurse, Mrs. Perry, assured him. "You just put it in the shower and April can sit on it. She'll just need help getting in and out of the shower, especially if the edge of the tub is high."

Lorelai leaned towards April. "Or maybe we just get to call you 'Stinky' for the next few weeks." April giggled.

They went on to talk about the length of time April would need to be in her cast and the precautions she would need to take. "As little weight as possible on the leg," Dr. Anderson warned. "We know that it will be impossible to keep from leaning on it sometimes, like when she's going up a step or something like that, but it should be minimal. Keep it elevated as much as possible the first week or two. We'll be able to take the cast off in about six weeks."

They also talked about her ribs. "You'll notice they're not taped," the doctor explained. "That's so the tape won't impair her breathing." He looked at the girl sternly. "Remember, April, you have to cough or take some deep breaths every hour or so. To keep her lungs expanded," he explained to Luke and Lorelai.

"You also need to keep an eye on the surgical site. April, you especially—watch to make sure it doesn't get red or sore. If it does, tell your dad or Ms. Gilmore. We don't want you to get an infection."

April nodded importantly. "I'll remember."

"Most of all, you need to rest as much as you need to." He nudged her in the arm. "I know you think you're too big for an afternoon nap, but it's not a bad idea to go back to taking one for a while."

April made a face. "I'll try."

"And no staying up till all hours talking on the phone with your friends," he warned. "Get to bed at a reasonable hour."

"Mmmm-hmmm." She rolled her eyes.

Dr. Anderson smiled at her and turned back to the other adults. "She won't need the pain medication unless she's uncomfortable," he explained. "We got a prescription filled down in our pharmacy for you to take with you."

Ms. Webster took over. "April, we've got lots of stuff planned for you." She shuffled through the papers in front of her and pulled one out. "The visiting nurse that's going to come and see you is named Anne DeLuca. She'll call you to set up a specific time later this week, and then will schedule once or twice a week as needed."

"Okay," Luke said, beginning to feel a little overwhelmed.

Ms. Webster looked at her notes again. "The tutor is Sophie Simmons. She'll be in touch, too, probably to come out on Friday. Physical therapist: Julie Larsen. Also will call you and probably will want to see April no later than Friday."

Lorelai nodded. They also discussed April's follow-up medical appointments and what to do if problems developed. Finally Dr. Anderson looked around the room. "Does that cover everything? Anybody have any questions?"

Everyone looked at one another but no one spoke.

"Excellent!" boomed Dr. Anderson. "April, it looks like you're good to go."

"Yay!" said the girl excitedly.

The nurse, Mrs. Perry, rose "April, I'm going to take you back to your room for one last oil-and-lube check. We'll let the adults wrap things up in here."

After she had wheeled the patient from the room, the others looked at each other and Ms. Webster leaned forward. "We planned to take April out of the room at this time because we had one other thing we wanted to mention," she said softly. "April's state of mind."

Luke looked up, anxious. "What's the matter with it?"

"Nothing. That's the problem," Dr. Anderson answered. "She's been acting as if nothing happened in the accident except her injuries. Not that she lost her mother." He sat back in his chair and frowned. "Of course, we don't know her well so we don't really know how she reacts to things. And it could be that she's just been so distracted by all the things that happen around here. She's a curious kid and likes science-related stuff so much that she's found it all interesting. But we're just a little worried that she's headed for a bad fall emotionally when she gets home."

"I've tried talking to her about her mother," Ms. Webster said. "She did a little the first day but since then, nothing. She just changes the subject when I bring it up." She looked at April's guardians. "Has she said anything to either of you?"

"Her uncle said she's talked a little about her mother to him. He thought she was accepting it," responded Lorelai.

"She asked about funerals the other day," Luke recalled. "But she didn't say anything about her mother specifically. And she has seemed like she's—well—determined to act happy, no matter what. Then, she's also been really grumpy at times, too. The mother of one of her friends who visited noticed the same thing." He shook his head. "I just don't know what to tell you." He looked at them. "What should we do?"

The professionals glanced at each other. "Well, there's no specific way to handle this," Ms. Webster said. "And it's still early. Going to the funeral might help her open her feelings up more and prompt her to talk about it." She shook her head. "You just have to watch her and give her opportunities to talk if she wants to. And watch her behavior—see if she gets moody or withdrawn. If she does, give her some space for a while but if it goes on too long, insist that she talk to you about it. On the other hand, if she starts acting out, you need to set limits with her and discipline her as you normally would. Don't let her get away with behavior you otherwise wouldn't tolerate because you feel sorry for her."

"Okay," Luke said slowly, worrying more than ever. He glanced at Lorelai who smiled encouragingly and murmured, "We can figure it out."

"I'll be in touch and will be coming around," offered Mrs. Rivera. "If you notice anything that bothers you or have questions, let me know and I'll give you what guidance I can."

Lorelai smiled at her. "Thank you very much. We will."

After a few more questions, the group rose to leave the room. Dr. Anderson and the two social workers came to April's room with the others to bid her affectionate good-byes and the girl responded in kind. Then an aide pushed her wheelchair while Lorelai and Luke lugged her bag, the shower stool and some of the gifts of flowers and balloons that had brightened the room. The group made its way to the elevator to descend to the lobby and take April home.


	17. Chapter 17: Coming Home

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: Amy and Dan. Theirs. Not mine. None of it. _

Chapter Seventeen: Coming Home

When they reached the hospital driveway, Luke set down the things he had been carrying and went to bring the car around.

"Whoa!" April exclaimed when she caught sight of the new vehicle. "Where'd you get that, Dad?"

"I rented it for while you're in the cast," he explained. "I thought it would give you more leg room and be easier to ride in."

When he opened the passenger door, however, April looked with the dismay at the distance of a foot and a half or so she would have to climb to get in. "Easier for who?" she muttered under her breath. She stared at the door and then said, "Okay, let's figure this out."

"I can lift you," her father offered.

"But you won't always be around. And besides, I want to do it myself." April studied the setup for a moment and smiled. "I've got it." She locked the wheelchair and turned down the footrest. Then she pushed herself up on her good leg, grasped the metal handhold above the door and pulled herself up in one swoop, setting her good foot inside the door, the broken leg simply following. Then, crouching over, she hopped the two steps needed to turn her body into the seat in the last row that was waiting for her. She looked at the adults and threw her hand jauntily to either side. "Voila!" she crowed. "Piece of cake!"

"Very creative," Lorelai applauded.

"I'm glad you have good arm strength," Luke added. "I'm grateful for your swimming right now." Once she was settled, he took the shower stool and set it in front of her, lifting her leg to sit on it. "Elevation, your majesty," he told her.

"Thank you, kind sir," his daughter replied.

They started to pile the rest of April's stuff in the open middle area of the vehicle. "We're just going to build a wall of your stuff here and hide you behind it," Lorelai threatened. April giggled. Luke walked the wheelchair to the back of the SUV, folded it and placed it in the storage compartment, just as he had planned.

As they pulled away, Lorelai turned back to glance at April and noticed the girl was staring at the hospital, a somber look on her face. She continued to watch the building until they turned a bend in the driveway and could no longer see it.

It was a beautiful spring day and the weather was warmer than it had been up to that point. The trio opened the windows, enjoying the breeze as they rode and talked. When they got off the highway and started down the country road towards Stars Hollow, the breeze began to bring with it the delightful scents of the flowering trees and shrubs dotting the side of the road.

As they approached the town, April asked, "Can we go to the diner, Dad?"

He didn't answer right away and Lorelai turned to him to see him frowning. "I don't think that's a good idea, April," he finally said.

The teen looked surprised. "Why not?"

"Because all the regulars know you've been in the hospital. If you go in they'll probably swamp you and we won't get you away all afternoon. And I'll get caught up in stuff and will have trouble getting away, too. I'm afraid it would just be too tiring for you. I'd rather get you home and settled."

Lorelai glanced over her shoulder to see April's face darken, a stormy look coming over it as she glared at her father. She jumped in quickly. "I agree, as much as I'd love a Luke's cheeseburger right now." She turned back. "And April, your dad has something special planned for us for dinner tonight, after Rory gets back. We don't want to have you so tired that you'll plop over asleep in the middle of it, you know?"

April's glare widened to encompass Lorelai, who looked back at her steadily. April continued to glare until a strange look came into her eyes and her face slackened. Something flashed across it so quickly that Lorelai couldn't identify it. But she suddenly dropped her head and said, "All right."

"I'll take you in on Wednesday," her father promised. "You can spend as much time there as you want."

April nodded and turned away with deliberation to look out the window. Luke and Lorelai glanced at each other wordlessly.

Her mood did not seem to improve as they arrived at the house. "Is this it?" April said, leaning forward to peer out the window.

"This is it," Lorelai confirmed. "Welcome to the Crap Shack."

"It's-um-cute," the girl said not sounding convincing. Luke had to swing the car around in a circle so April's side would open in front of the path of planks he had laid out. He opened the back door.

"Hey, Lorelai," he said jokingly, "why don't we just leave this stuff in here for now? Nothing important we have to get out of the back seat."

"Hey!" April objected.

Luke cleared a path for her to the door and she got out by reversing the process with which she had gotten in: hopping to the door, grabbing the bar and swinging herself down to land on her good leg. She had to stand for a few seconds while the wheelchair was maneuvered behind her but sank down easily. She grandly pointed towards the house. "Forward, minion!"

Luke and Lorelai exchanged an amused look. "Yes, Your Majesty," Luke agreed. He plopped April's bag in her lap and began to push the wheelchair towards the house, Lorelai following with some of the other items.

April pointed at the gnomes dotting the yard next door. "What are those?"

"Oh, you know Babette and Morey, don't you?" said Lorelai. "They live in that house and those are Babette's gnomes. They all have names. I'm sure she'll introduce you."

"Introduce me? Uhh—okay."

Lorelai walked ahead to open the door while Luke pushed the child up the ramp, pretending to huff and puff with exertion. He had hoped his clowning would bring out at least a giggle, but none was forthcoming. He pushed her through the door and took the chair to the living room.

"Here we are," Lorelai said softly. She squeezed April's shoulder. "Welcome."

"Thank you," the girl murmured, busily looking around.

All three were silent for a minute and Luke and Lorelai exchanged a glance. "Want the five-cent tour?" Lorelai finally said brightly. "This is the combination living room, parlor, den, library and entertainment room. With a television for your viewing pleasure, a CD player for your listening pleasure. . ."

"And more tapes and DVDs than any one human should own," her fiancée put in.

"It's true," Lorelai bragged. "We've always given Stars Hollow Video a run for their money. Feel free to look through them, April, and watch whatever you want."

She gestured to the staircase. "Here we have the Grand Staircase, leading to the boudoirs and sleeping chambers of those who you might term the 'adults' in the house—that's me, your dad and Rory. Unfortunately, that part of the manor appears to be off-limits to you at present," she said apologetically.

"I can deal," April replied briefly. She turned the wheelchair to look down the hall. "What's down there?"

Luke pushed her chair along while Lorelai pointed out the downstairs bathroom. "Not a full bath with a shower, I'm afraid," she apologized. "Just a toilet and a sink."

April blinked in surprise. "How am I supposed to take a shower then?"

"I can carry you upstairs," her father promised. "Maybe not every day but at least a couple of times a week. Maybe you can do the sponge bath thing in between."

April gave him a short glance, saying nothing.

They entered the kitchen. "Here is where our grand repasts take place, compliments of one Lucas Danes, Chef Extraordinaire. . ."

"Just don't call me Lucas," the man in question murmured.

". . .and this door leads to our lovely veranda, with scenic views of and easy access to the trash cans just beyond. And here. . ." Lorelai pointed to the door in one wall of the kitchen. "Here is your bedchamber, my lady."

She opened the door and April wheeled herself in and looked around in silence. After a minute she nodded. "Okay," she said in a flat tone.

Lorelai felt uncomfortable. "I know it's not as big as your room in your old house," she said. "But, I don't know if we told you, we're thinking of buying a bigger place."

April's eyes turned to her. "Really? Here in Stars Hollow?"

"Where else?"

Luke interrupted. "That's down the road a bit. For now, we'll try to make you as comfortable as possible here, April."

His daughter looked up at him and flashed a stiff smile. "Thanks, Dad, thanks, Lorelai. I'm sure this will be fine," in a tone that meant anything but.

They were all silent for a moment. Then Luke said heartily, "Okay, let's go get the rest of your stuff from the car."

He and Lorelai went back outside, sharing perplexed looks as they did. "Well, so far, so good," Luke murmured.

"I don't think we could have realistically expected her to be totally delighted. It's such a change," Lorelai added in kind.

Luke let out a deep sigh.

They lugged the stuff back in and spent some time finding places to set all the vases of flowers and balloons April had received. In the meantime, April was exploring the dresser and closet in her room, happy to find some of her things already there. Lorelai decided to try a little experiment and went to the girl's closet. "Hey, April, this is what I picked out for you to wear tomorrow. Is this okay?" she held up a plain navy blue dress with a white collar. She was curious to see the girl's reaction to mention of the following day.

April gave it only the briefest glance. "It's fine," she said coolly as she dug through one of her drawers.

Luke had been in the door watching and he and Lorelai exchanged glances again.

April turned to roll out of the room. "I'm kinda hungry, Dad."

"Me too!" Lorelai said. "Lunch! How could I have forgotten it!" She poked Luke in the ribs. "Get going there, Mister. You have two starving divas on your hands."

"Yes, ma'am."

He made sandwiches and poured iced tea while Lorelai helped April put away the clothing and toiletries she had brought back from the hospital. While they were eating, April suddenly said, "Hey, Lorelai, I thought Dad said you had a dog. Where is he?"

"He's at Doggy Day Care," Lorelai explained. "I knew we were going to be busy today so I dropped him there this morning. "

"Does he like it? Does he play with the other dogs?" April asked.

"Well, sometimes," Lorelai hedged. "He'll play if it's a dog he knows. If it's one he doesn't know, he usually just walks up to them and plays dead."

April was taking a swallow of her drink just then when she inadvertently laughed and began to choke. Luke leaped up to pat her back firmly and Lorelai snickered. "Miss the hospital that much already?"

Towards the end of lunch, April's eyes began to blink, try as she might to keep them open, and she involuntarily nodded her head once or twice. "Okay," Luke said, rising from the table. "Time for that nap Dr. Anderson recommended."

"No," she protested feebly, but when Luke rolled her into the bedroom she seemed happy to shift herself to the bed and settle back. "Bed is nice," she murmured as she relaxed.

Luke leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Holler if you need help getting up."

He closed the door partway and joined Lorelai who was clearing up the table. After they had finished they collapsed on the living room couch and sat in silence for a while.

"She _is_ moody," stated Lorelai and Luke nodded. "Her whole mood seemed to change the minute we walked in the door."

"It did," Luke agreed. "I wonder why."

"Maybe it's just that now, here with us, she feels comfortable enough to let her guard down."

"Maybe, but I don't really think so," Luke hedged. "We'll just have to watch. Hey, you did good diffusing that business about her going to the diner."

"Yeah, well, I don't know if you saw, but I flashed her a mild version of the Mom Eye."

"The what?" he laughed.

"The Mom Eye. Known in some circles as the Stink Eye. The knowledge of how to do it is a gift that comes naturally to every mom the minute her kid is born, and every kid in the world knows they need to respond to it. It basically means 'I don't like what you're doing and you'd better knock it off fast.' Very useful tool."

"I think I remember getting that from my mom a few times," he chuckled. "Yes, it can be pretty effective."

She smiled, continued to ponder for a moment and suddenly frowned. "You know, I think that was actually when her mood began to change. Hmmm. I wonder why. I'm sure she must have gotten The Eye from Anna once in a while." She thought about it for a minute more while Luke shrugged. Finally she looked at him. "So what are you planning to do this afternoon?"

"I still have some more unpacking to do and a few things I want to get fixed around here. Maybe I'll run over to the diner for a little while. Why, what about you?"

"We-e-e-e-ll. . .I thought if you could point me to a sporting goods store I'd try to go find some of those pants for April. And me," she added. "And pick up Paul Anka."

"Okay, today might be a good day to go do all that."

He gave her the names of a few sporting goods stores he knew and directions to them and she kissed him and flew out the door. Luke busied himself with various things for the next two hours until he heard her Jeep pull back in.

She hurried in, her arms full of bags and Paul Anka trotting beside her. "I scored sooooo big," she bragged. "I got some of those hiker pants for April and Rory and me in a couple of different colors, plus some light sweats with zippers up the side. Totally cool," she bragged. She pulled the clothes out of the bags, dividing them up by size and spreading them on the couch.

Just then they heard a bump coming from the direction of the bedroom and a minute later, April wheeled herself out. "I got myself up," she reported, "without too much trouble. I feel better."

"So you were tired after all?" asked her father.

"I hate to admit it but I was," she replied, eyes rolling. She noticed the clothing spread on the couch and said, "Ooo! What's all this?"

Lorelai showed her the four new pairs of pants she had acquired, plus the ones she had gotten for herself and Rory. April insisted on trying on a pair then and there. They unzipped the legs to make them shorts and April was able to wiggle into them with very little trouble, and to zip the leg back on afterwards.

They were taking the clothes to their respective closets when April suddenly gasped, "Lorelai! I thought you were going to pick up the dog!"

"Weeellll, I did," Lorelai said.

"So where is he?"

Lorelai looked around the living room. The dog had walked in just ahead of her but now seemed to have disappeared. "Huh," Lorelai said. Then she raised her voice and shouted, "Here, Paul Anka! Come to mommy!"

When there was no response, she went upstairs to check and came back looking mildly puzzled. "I guess he's just pulling his disappearing act."

"But why?" April asked, the disappointment in her voice almost palpable.

"I think maybe the wheelchair scared him. We should just lay low for a while and he'll come out when he's ready."

"Maybe he doesn't like me," April said sadly. "He hasn't even met you. Give him a chance," Lorelai said dismissingly. "He did the same thing when he met Rory.""Crazy dog is afraid of his own shadow," Luke scowled.

"No, he's fine with his shadow. It's just other things he's scared of. Like. . .stairs.

"Peas."

"Watching anybody drink anything."

"Words that begin with the letter 'W'. . . "

"The color red. . .the list goes on."

April looked intrigued despite herself. "Now you're just kidding me!"

"Hand to God, kid," Lorelai said, raising her hand. "That's just the start. There's a whole list on the fridge of things he's afraid of. Might be worth a little bit of your time to look it over so you won't become a transgressor," she advised.

"Might be," the teen agreed and rolled herself to the refrigerator to study the list. Throughout the afternoon the adults watched her as she occasionally rolled herself through the first floor, peering into corners as if expecting the dog to suddenly appear.

Luke went off to the diner for a bit, Lorelai settled in the kitchen to do some paperwork for the Dragonfly and April watched television. The afternoon passed pleasantly, but Lorelai noticed that April was much quieter when her father wasn't present and, in fact, did not venture a word to Lorelai unless asked something directly.

By 5:15 Luke had returned and shortly afterwards Rory arrived. She and April greeted each other and Luke called for them to get ready to go out. "But what do we wear, Luke?" asked Rory.

He looked them over, April and Lorelai each in the new hiking pants and Rory in jeans. "You're all dressed just fine," he declared. He had changed out of his flannel into a solid cotton shirt.

Rory admired the SUV as they piled in. Conversation moved quickly as Luke drove them out of town. Lorelai began to notice the landmarks and finally realized where he was taking them.

"Aha!" she cried triumphantly, interrupting the talk. "I think I know what's up!" She turned to the girls. "I think you're about to see Luke's Luke's."

Luke just smiled. April looked puzzled and when Rory noticed, she said, "Don't worry, April. She just likes being enigmatic."

"O-o-o-kay."

They pulled into the parking lot of Snuffy's Tavern and piled out. Entering the building, they paused in the front, looking around until a voice called out, "Lucas!"

An older lady with short gray-blond hair hurried over to them and encompassed Luke in a bone-crushing hug. "How ya doing, Maisy?" he laughed.

"How are you, you big lug? Where've you been lately? We've hardly seen you in weeks."

"I'm sorry. I've had a lot going on."

Maisy turned towards the kitchen. "Buddy! They're here!" she yelled. Then she turned to Lorelai and threw her arms around her. "Aw, Lorelai, it's been too long."

"Me too, Maisy," Lorelai said, hugging her back.

When they released each other Maisy looked at the two girls and said, "And who are these two gorgeous young ladies? You starting a harem, Lucas?"

Luke blushed. "No, Maisy. This is Lorelai's daughter, Rory Gilmore. And this is my daughter April. I've told you about her."

"Oh, of course you have. Welcome, April. And you too, Rory."

The girls offered their greetings, charmed by Maisy's outgoing manner. She led them to a table at the side of the room where April's wheelchair could fit comfortably, exchanging knowing looks with Luke as she did so. She was not surprised by the appearance of the wheelchair, as Luke had called her and filled her in on the happenings of the past week. Just as they settled, her husband Buddy joined the group and there were more introductions.

"This is a great place," Rory told Maisy, her eyes sparkling.

"Used to be a whorehouse," Maisy said cheerfully, as she had upon Lorelai's first visit. Rory's reaction was just as startled while April had to put her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles.

Luke explained his long-time relationship with the couple and their restaurant to the girls and Lorelai filled in that it had been the site of their second "first" date. The girls perused the back of the menu, just as Lorelai had, and were warned that they shouldn't bother picking a dish because it would not be the one they got. Throughout the delicious meal, Rory entertained them with stories of happenings at Yale while April was largely silent. Maisy came by a few times to talk and the whole meal was a pleasant experience.

As was becoming the norm, however, April began to droop around 8:00 o'clock and the adults finished up the meal and left, Luke and Lorelai promising Maisy and Buddy that they'd be back soon. They re-packed themselves back into the car and headed home, talking quietly.

April was a little less enthusiastic about lowering herself out of the car and whined a little about it, but managed. The quartet went up to the porch and Lorelai unlocked the door, stepping aside to allow April to wheel herself in. Luke followed her to turn on the lights, and just as he did, they heard a gasp from April.

The others crowded behind her in the archway to the living room and saw that the source of her surprise was Paul Anka, sitting on the coffee table as if waiting for them.

"Oh, there he is," Lorelai said. "Hi, Paul Anka! How you doing?"

The dog looked briefly at her and gave a single thump of his tail but his eyes then moved back to April and he stared at her as if riveted. She leaned forward in her chair and held her hand out. "Hi, Paul Anka. Will you come and say hello to me?"

He continued to regard her suspiciously, not moving.

"I think the chair might have him freaked," Lorelai said in a low voice. They pondered the situation for a moment.

"Oh, I know!" Rory said. "I think he's waiting for his formal introduction. You remember, Mom? The way you introduced him to me?"

Lorelai chuckled. "Go for it," she said while Luke looked at her in puzzlement.

Rory ran to the kitchen and returned a moment later with a wet paper towel and the sugar bowl. She looked critically at April's feet. "The one with the cast?" she asked her mother.

"Yeah. I think maybe it could also be the cast he's afraid of." She looked down. "Hold on, April."

Rory swiped the wet towel over April's toes that were sticking out of the bottom of the cast and began to sprinkle sugar over them as the girl yelped in surprise.

"Ah, jeez! What do you think you're doing?" Luke exclaimed.

Lorelai poked him in the ribs. "Shhh." To April she said, "Now call him."

April leaned over, her hand reaching out ahead of her. "Here, Paul Anka! Here, boy!"

The dog looked at her and looked at the cast on her leg. He hopped off the coffee table and slowly began to approach April while she continued to call him softly. He stretched his neck out, sniffing at the cast, still hesitant. But finally his sweet tooth won out and he began to delicately lick the sugar from her toes all the while Luke was saying, "No, no, don't let him—aw, jeez!"

The girls giggled. Luke prodded his daughter's shoulder. "You wash your feet before you go to bed tonight," he ordered.

"Now you can pet him," Lorelai whispered.

April reached out and did so, scratching the top of his head gently. He gazed at her for a moment, almost seeming to look her up and down. He walked to the other side of the wheelchair and stood on his hind legs, placing his front paws gently on her good leg as she continued to pet him. After a moment she leaned down and began to coo to him the way she had heard Lorelai do and Paul Anka thumped his tail in pleasure.

"And that's it," Lorelai said triumphantly. "You're in."

"Very good job," praised Rory.

They glanced at Luke, awaiting his further reaction which was not long in coming. "You people are a bunch of nuts," he muttered, adding "And you're gonna have ants!" as he stalked to the kitchen for a broom and dustpan.

Paul Anka finally put his front paws on the ground again but stayed right by the wheelchair as April moved it around the house. She went to bed shortly afterwards while the others watched a movie for a while. Before Luke and Lorelai went upstairs, they stopped by April's door and peeked into the room. There by her bed was Paul Anka, head lying on his front legs, right next to the wheelchair.

"Hey, puppy," Lorelai whispered. "Don't you want to sleep in your nice doggy bed?"

The dog raised his head and thumped his tail at her politely while he seemed to think it over. Then he put his head down again, obviously choosing to stay at his self-appointed post.

As they went up the stairs, Lorelai turned to Luke and chuckled. "I think maybe April found another guardian today."


	18. Chapter 18: A Really Bad Day

THE BIRTHDAY PARTY

_**April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't I wish-but, unfortunately, no. **_

**Chapter Eighteen: A Really Bad Day**

**Out of long-time habit, Luke awoke shortly after five a.m. the next morning. He stretched and relaxed, enjoying the fact that he did not have to get up right away on this particular day. He lay still, thinking about his daughter. **

**Luke had no illusions about his ability to understand children, especially girls. This was one of the reasons he had been so thrown to find out about April in the first place. But now he had known her for several months and thought he had a pretty good idea of what she was like. And, he acknowledged to himself, she was definitely different now, especially since leaving the hospital and arriving at the house the previous afternoon. **

**As he thought about it, Luke came up with several theories about the cause. Maybe leaving the hospital brought home the reality of how much chaos had been visited on her life. Maybe leaving the hospital meant that she'd have to face the fact that the funeral was happening soon. She did seem almost determined to ignore that it was coming up. Or, maybe her problem was something else altogether. And Luke didn't have a clue how to help her. **

**He pondered this a while, staring up at the ceiling, listening to the sounds of the sweet spring morning float in through the window. He was not rewarded with any insight into his daughter's behavior but did experience a wave of panic that he might not be able to resolve it. **

**In frustration he turned and buried his face into Lorelai's hair, which was spread across both pillows. He enjoyed smelling her hair—it seemed to be so connected to the essence of who she was—and it calmed him a little. **

**A while later she rolled towards him and flung an arm over his side, blinking sleepily. "Hi," she drowsed. **

"**Hi."**

**She looked for a minute like she was going back to sleep but then opened one eye and peered at him. "What's up?"**

"**Oh, I'm just lying here quietly freaking out."**

**That woke her up more. After considering his words for a moment she asked, "Why?"**

**Luke sighed. "I'm worried about her. She's changed. She's not the kid I know. I feel like she's slipping away already."**

"**Well, that may be a little premature," Lorelai murmured. When he did not respond she propped her head up on her arm and regarded him seriously. "Really, Luke, there's so many weird things going on in her life, it's no wonder she's acting different. With all due respect to your freak-out, I don't think you can talk about her drifting away until things are somewhat back to normal and you see how she acts then."**

**He sighed. "Yeah, I guess."**

"**I **_**know**_**," she said with certainty. "Weren't you the guy who was telling me just the other night that worrying is a waste of energy? What happened to the Zen?"**

"**It disappeared when she wheeled into the house yesterday."**

"**Well, find it again," she commanded. "That was a good attitude and I like how it feels. But if you can't find it, then I won't be able to, and you'll freak out and I'll freak out and we'll have to give up and turn the running of the family over to Paul Anka."**

**He chuckled at that. "Wasn't that funny, the way the dog took to her?"**

"**Yeah, amazing. You know, he's basically a friendly dog. He's just so scared of things that it's hard for him to show it until he knows somebody well. I think he's pretty sensitive, too. I think he knows that she's hurting."**

"**Maybe." They lay in silence for a time and Lorelai eased herself back down to the pillow and buried her face in Luke's shoulder. After a while, he said, "Well, the best way to get this bad day over with is to get it started." He pulled away from her arms as she protested sleepily. "I'll get my shower first, so the rest of you will have time," he told her, leaning over to kiss her forehead. "You go back to sleep a little longer."**

**After he had showered and dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, he stopped by the bed again and leaned over to kiss her cheek. She made a small sound and her hand groped for him. "Time to start thinking about getting up," he whispered. "Busy day ahead and it's almost seven already."**

"**Mmmm," was her response. **

**Luke chuckled and went downstairs, pausing at the open door to April's room. He peeked inside and the first thing he saw was Paul Anka curled up on the foot of her bed, apparently carefully avoiding the cast. The dog raised his head and wagged in welcome when he saw Luke. **

"**You're not supposed to be on the bed," Luke murmured, keeping his voice soft so he wouldn't wake April. The dog simply laughed at him, lolling his tongue out of his mouth and Luke shook his head, half-exasperated and half-amused. **

**His eyes moved to his daughter and to his surprise saw that she was awake, staring at the ceiling above her. If she had heard him, she did not acknowledge it.**

**Luke cleared his throat. "Good morning."**

"**Hi," she said tonelessly.**

**He waited a moment and took a step into the room. "How are you feeling?"**

**She was so long in answering that he wondered if she'd heard him. "Okay, I guess."**

**Another silence followed. Luke moved farther into the room and sat down on her bed. She didn't look at him. After a moment he cleared his throat again. "Is there anything you want to ask me about today? Anything in particular you're worried about?"**

**She glanced at him briefly and then away. "Well, I'm worried about the whole thing, but I don't think I have any questions."**

**Luke watched her. "You know, if you don't want to go, you don't have to, April," he told her softly. **

**She stared at the ceiling again for a while. Eventually she said, "No, I'll go. I think I need to."**

"**Well, okay," Luke stammered, unable to think of a reply. **

**He watched her for a while longer and she continued to avoid eye contact with him. "Umm—are you going to want to take a shower this morning?"**

**She finally brought her eyes to his. "I'd like to, thanks," she said politely and mechanically. **

"**Okay. We'll have to figure out how to do that." He thought a minute. "Do you want to do it now before the others shower? Or later, after breakfast?"**

"**Oh, let them go first," she said, in that polite little tone Luke was quickly coming to loathe. "I don't want to get in anybody's way."**

"**You're not in anybody's way, April," Luke told her firmly. "You're a member of this family now and you have the same rights as everybody."**

**Her face tightened and she gave another sidelong glance at him. "Anyway, I'll wait."**

"**Okay," Luke replied, now quite perplexed. "Ummm—what do you want for breakfast?"**

"**I'm not hungry."**

**He could not let that go by. "Oh, now come on, April. It's going to be a long day and you should eat something."**

**She sighed a little. "Fine. Just some toast," she replied, her tone clipped. **

**Luke stared at her. This is not going well, he thought, but he replied, "Okay" and got up to go to the kitchen. He paused at the door and suggested, "Maybe you should start getting up now." She glanced at him without expression and started to pull herself upright. **

**Luke went into the kitchen scrubbing his hand over his face in concern and exasperation and began to get out the ingredients for French toast and scrambled eggs. When April rolled out of the room and headed for the small bathroom, he asked, "Do you need help?"**

"**No, I can do it," she said over her shoulder. **

**Luke watched the door as she closed it behind her, and then took out some bread and put it in the toaster. It was just popping up when she returned and he buttered it and put it on a plate which he set before her. "What would you like to drink?"**

"**Just milk, please." Again in the cool and distant little voice. **

**They sat eating in silence, Luke spooning eggs into his mouth while his daughter nibbled at the toast. He tried several times to open a conversation but she answered in monosyllables or not at all. Finally he sat back, discouraged, and allowed the silence to prevail. **

**That ended when Lorelai shuffled into the room. "Morning again," she said as she bent to kiss Luke. She turned to the girl. "Good morning April," she said, injecting some cheer into her voice. April gave a short reply, looking at her plate all the time, and Lorelai's eyebrows shot up. She looked quizzically at Luke as she sat down with a cup of coffee and a plate of French toast and he gave a tiny shrug and a slight shake of his head. Lorelai studied the girl for a few minutes, saying nothing. Then she began to talk softly about nothing in particular, trying simply to gauge the girl's reaction which was largely withheld. April continued to look down at her plate as she nibbled like a mouse at her breakfast. **

"**April, would you like some oatmeal with that?" Luke inquired at one point.**

"**No, thanks," she murmured.**

**Lorelai's eyes went to Luke as she frowned in confusion. They continued to eat in silence, stealing glances at the girl now and then, until Luke said, "April mentioned she'd like to take a shower this morning."**

"**Oh, that would be good," Lorelai said brightly. "You haven't had a real one in a few days." When April didn't answer, she added, "Well, I've had mine and I think Rory is in there now, so as soon as we finish eating, we can get to it."**

**April glanced at her briefly and murmured something unintelligible. She did not join in as the adults discussed ways to keep her leg covered in plastic while she was showering and had little reaction when Lorelai came up with two large-sized garbage bags held around her knee with a long length of twine. **

**April went into her room to change, having pretty much mastered getting in and out of her clothes alone and returned to the kitchen in her robe just as Rory entered, blinking sleepily. "And I have a surprise for you!" Lorelai said enthusiastically as she ran upstairs. **

**The logistics of getting April into the shower proved to be a little difficult. She wheeled herself to the stairs and Luke carried her up to the bathroom and set her on a chair by the bathtub. Lorelai was there already, having set the shower stool in the stall and placed a pile of fluffy towels within reach. **

"**So how are we going to do this?" Luke murmured. "I'm worried about you getting in and out of the shower by yourself."**

"**Well, I have to do it by myself," April said with annoyance, showing the first life in her voice that morning. "I'm not going to let any of you see me naked."**

"**Your safety is more important," Luke said, bristling a little but Lorelai gave him a warning look. "Absolutely understandable, April, but we have to make sure you can do this without falling." She looked at the shower as she considered what to do. **

**When they had renovated, Luke and Lorelai had decided to put in a square shower stall with a large tub standing separately. Now Lorelai suggested, "Let's see if you can hop over the rim of the shower stall and get to the stool. You can do that with your robe on and just take it off after we shut the door. Then you can put it back on and we'll come in to help you get out. Down the road you'll be able to get in and out of the shower yourself." **

**April considered for a moment. "All right," she said grudgingly. She stood up and grabbed one of the bars Luke had installed on the wall inside the shower, hopped over the rim and to the shower stool, where she sat down. **

"**That wasn't bad," Lorelai said. "Do you feel that was safe enough, Luke?"**

"**It was okay but I'd like for one of us to be here until you get a little more sure of yourself," he told his daughter. At her horrified look, he added, "I mean, we can wait outside."**

**She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."**

"**And look what your dad installed," Lorelai said brightly, holding out a hand-held water massage attachment. "This might work better than just sitting under the shower because you can guide it. Might keep your leg drier that way."**

**They checked to see that she had all the accoutrements she needed and left the room, shutting the door behind them. In a minute, they heard the shower come on. **

"**I want to wait here," Luke said firmly. "I'm scared to death she'll fall in that shower and break her neck." He snorted. "It's more important for her to be safe than to be modest!"**

"**Not when you're thirteen, Luke," his fiancée admonished him. "At thirteen it's the height of embarrassment to be seen naked, especially by a parent."**

**Luke sat on the bed while Lorelai sat at her dressing table and began to work on her hair. "I just don't like the way she's acting," he growled. He told Lorelai about her robotic behavior when he woke her up and during breakfast. "It's just not like her. Something is wrong."**

"**Well, sure something's wrong," Lorelai said, turning to look at him. "Nobody her age should have to go through something like this. Honestly, hon, I think she's just trying to get through the day the best she can. Let's give her some time. We can speak up if she behaves really badly or this mood goes on too long."**

"**I guess you're right," he sighed. **

**After a little while, they heard April call from the bathroom that she was ready and found her wrapped in her robe, a towel around her head, still sitting on the shower bench. "I'll bet that felt good," Lorelai smiled. April nodded and didn't say anything.**

"**You did really well, sweetie," her father told her. "I guess we've licked that problem."**

**He helped her from the shower and carried her back down to the wheelchair. She rolled into her room and Luke closed the door so she could begin to get dressed. **

**They left the house at about nine and climbed into the SUV for the trip to the funeral parlor. Lorelai left the radio on low and she and Rory chatted softly while Luke stared at the road ahead, still looking worried, and April gazed unseeingly out the window. **

**After they pulled into the parking lot, Luke turned to April and cleared his throat. "April, remember the other day I told you about the ride to the church? You and your aunt and uncles will go in a limousine. And you'll go to the cemetery in the limousine again after the service."**

"**I remember," she said dully. **

**Luke looked intently at her. "Would you like any of us to ride with you too, sweetie?"**

**Her eyes turned to him with a full gaze for the first time that morning and he saw with a sinking heart that her pupils were dilated with fear. "Would you stay with me, Dad?" she said softly. **

"**Sure I will," he promised. After they had all gotten out of the car, he handed the keys to Lorelai. "We'll follow," she murmured. **

**The four of them approached a small group standing at the entrance to the facility. As they approached, April squinted her eyes to look at them. "Aunt Sue, Uncle Joe," she greeted them. **

**A gray-haired woman in her fifties with a thin, sad face turned from the group. "April," she said as she came to the child and enfolded her in her arms. She was followed by a man a little older who also bent and murmured to the girl. **

**April turned to Luke. "This is my father, Luke Danes. Dad, this is my Aunt Sue and Uncle Joe, from Maine."**

**Greetings were exchanged and Luke introduced Lorelai and Rory. April's Uncle Steve was there, too, and shook hands firmly with April's guardians. **

**A man in a suit, obviously the funeral director, took Aunt Sue aside and whispered something to her. She nodded and turned back to her niece. "April?" she said gently. "Since you didn't come to the wake last night, would you like to see your mother before we leave?"**

**April turned white. She shrank back in her chair and grabbed for Luke's hand, staring with terror at her aunt. **

**Luke quickly intervened. "I don't think she wants to," he said firmly. **

"**All right," said the woman, obviously disappointed. "But I hope she doesn't regret it in the future."**

**Luke bristled. "I don't think she will, thank you."**

"**All right." Sue looked at her niece. "I'm sorry, April. I didn't mean to upset you."**

**After an awkward pause, the funeral director cleared his throat and announced that it was time to leave. The Nardinis and Luke moved towards the limousine and Lorelai could hear Aunt Sue asking April about her broken leg and how was it doing. **

**Lorelai and Rory exchanged a glance and silently climbed into the car and waited. A few minutes later, the limousine containing the casket drove out from behind the building and the limousine with the Nardinis swung in behind it with the blue SUV taking up the rear. **

**April's newly-arrived aunt and uncle made an effort to engage her in conversation but she replied in polite monosyllables. Luke could tell that they were startled by this behavior and frequently glanced at each other looking bewildered. Steve appeared puzzled, too. April was a little more responsive to him but mostly sat looking out the window, her hand clutching Luke's, quietly listening to the adult conversation.**

**A ten-minute drive brought them to the church and Luke could see a number of people dotting the steps in front of it. When the limos pulled up, they began to enter. **

**The family took its place behind the coffin, April avoiding looking at it by gazing into her lap, her lips set in a firm line. Since Lorelai and Rory were unable to get into the church before the procession started, they followed at a respectful distance. **

**Luke pushed April down the aisle, noticing some Stars Hollow citizens scattered through the crowd: Patty, Babette and Morey, Sookie and Jackson and several others. Maisy and Buddy caught his eye and he nodded to them. He also spotted Ms. Webster from the hospital and Mrs. Rivera from DCF. There was a large group of children sitting towards the middle, all staring at April with awe and a little bit of fear. The adults among them looked somber. **

**When they reached the front row, Joe and Sue went in first followed by Steve. Suddenly April realized that her wheelchair would probably be left in the aisle directly behind the coffin. "Dad," she whispered in a panic. "I don't want to sit out here." **

**Luke solved the problem by lifting her from the wheelchair and placing her gently in the front row, where she slid down to make room for him. An usher appeared immediately and took the wheelchair away. **

**Rory and Lorelai slipped into the row behind them and they looked around. At the front of the church stood two large, blown-up photographs of Anna, one alone and one with April. April glanced at them from under her eyelashes and quickly lowered her eyes, keeping them resolutely down as she continued to clutch Luke's hand. **

**Luke remembered very little of the service. At one point he studied the photographs of Anna and suddenly slipped gently into the past, softly remembering the blue-eyed girl who had laughed in his arms and who had given him the wonderful gift now sitting next to him. **

**The service over, the group trooped back to their limousine and climbed in, the driver stowing April's wheelchair in the trunk. Aunt Sue was sniffing and dabbing at her eyes, Steve's eyes were red and Joe looked solemn.**

**April kept staring downward, her eyes dry. **

**Somehow the fact that it was a beautiful day made the ceremony at the graveside even harder. The Nardinis and Luke sat under a small canopy erected for them while the rest of the guests, including the kids, stood grouped around them. **

**When that service was over the family shook hands with the minister, including April who made some polite comment to him that Luke couldn't quite hear. Once again they went to the limousine and rode back to the funeral parlor while April remained mute. **

**The minister had announced the reception at the Dragonfly and flyers with directions were on tables at the back of the church. Sue and Joe asked interested questions about the inn on the ride back which Luke tried to answer. He was too distracted by April's taciturnity to focus completely on them. **

**They met up with Lorelai and Rory back at the funeral parlor. While the adults thanked the director, Luke wheeled April back to the car and she climbed in wordlessly. Lorelai suggested that the Nardinis follow behind them to the inn and joined the others in the car. **

**Her eyes flew to Luke and he gave a small shrug. Rory was watching them with concern and broke the silence with a soft, "How you doing, April?" **

**The girl raised her eyes briefly and said, "Fine," in a polite voice, her face devoid of expression. But Luke thought he detected that her shoulders were a little slumped, possibly with relief. **


	19. Chapter 19: The Reception

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: Me, create and write this show? No way. Not possible. _

Chapter Nineteen: The Reception

The group hurried to the inn, needing to get there for the reception before the rest of the crowd as they were, in a sense, hosting it. Lorelai immediately went to the back to make sure all the arrangements were set and that they were ready to begin. When the Nardinis joined them, they formed a kind of reception line with Steve at the head and Luke remaining by April's side at the other end. Lorelai returned and she and Rory hovered a little beyond the line, ready to direct the guests to the food and drink.

The crowd that came in seemed to include many of Anna's friends and work colleagues. Sue and Joe knew very few people, of course, and Steve only a few more so there were many introductions. The Stars Hollow contingent arrived together, quieter and better behaved than the apprehensive Luke would have believed of them.

He had one bad moment when T.J. stood in front of April and said something almost completely unintelligible and April frowned in puzzlement. But then Liz bent and hugged her niece, whispering something in her ear that Luke couldn't hear. He actually thought he saw a ghost of a smile tug at the edges of his daughter's mouth and his affection for his eccentric sister swelled up in his chest.

He watched April with special care as her classmates came through the line. The girls, mostly tearful, stooped and hugged her while the boys stared at their shoes with embarrassment as they murmured their condolences. They were directed into the library where a table of special food and drink had been set up. Carol Von Bergan and some of the other parents accompanied them though the line, all greeting the family politely and bending to whisper to April as they passed her. The two social workers came in, graciously introducing themselves to Joe and Sue and speaking warmly to Steve, Luke and April.

When the press of people began to thin and slow down, Lorelai and Luke nodded at each other. Lorelai bent over April's shoulder. "Honey, you don't need to stay here any more. Why don't you go into the library and join your friends?"

"All right," she murmured, apparently uncaring.

Lorelai watched her worriedly as she wheeled herself to the adjoining room.

The adults scattered through the dining room and lobby, standing in small groups and talking in low voices. Lorelai and Luke moved from group to group, welcoming them and making sure they had everything they needed and wanted. Rory was dispatched to hover outside the library to keep an eye on the kids and especially April. She came back a little later and reported to her mother that the kids were all behaving reservedly and well with no difficulties. April, she said, was sitting to one side and her friends were coming up and talking with her one or two at a time. Many looked perplexed as they left her. The cards Rory had made up with their contact information sat on a table right by the door and she noticed that many of the young people picked them up to put in their pockets.

Carol Von Bergan came up to Luke and Lorelai, complimenting them on the arrangements and saying how much she liked the inn. When Lorelai thanked her, she took a sip of her drink and nodded towards the library. "That's a different little girl," she said worriedly. "What happened?"

"We don't know exactly," Luke said. Lorelai added, "This started when she got home yesterday and got worse this morning. We're hoping that once all this is over, she'll brighten up again."

"I hope so," Carol replied, her brow creased in a frown.

As she and Lorelai chatted, Luke turned away to speak to Ms. Webster and Mrs. Rivera who were standing nearby. "She's not doing so well, is she?" Mrs. Rivera said bluntly.

"No, not so well. She's. . ." Luke's brow furrowed with worry. "She just seems like a robot. She hardly says anything, and has no expression on her face. I don't know what to make of it."

"It's probably just a reaction to the funeral," Ms. Webster suggested. "I've seen adults completely lose their cool in situations like this."

"Lorelai thinks she's just trying to get through the day."

Mrs. Rivera smiled. "Lorelai's a smart woman. I think we just have to wait and see. My sense from seeing her in the hospital is that April is basically a pretty happy and high-spirited kid. She needs time to adjust. Anybody, even the most stable of adults, would get shaken up by all that's happened to her."

"I still wish I could figure out how to help her," he muttered.

Diane Webster regarded him steadily. "Do you remember the talk we had in my office? When I asked you if you remember how you felt when your mother died?"

"Yeah," Luke responded, puzzled at her question.

She paused. "Do you mind telling me how you felt?

"Ummm," Luke said, remembering. "I was worried about my father and little sister. Aside from that, I mostly wanted to be left alone. Everybody was fussing over me, asking me how I was doing, and I hated it," he added with a shudder.

Ms. Webster smiled and raised her hands. "Well?"

Luke realized what he had said and stared at her. "Yeah, but I was a much more introverted kid than April," he argued. "It wasn't unusual for me to want to be left alone."

"That doesn't mean that April can't have the same reaction," she told him and Mrs. Rivera nodded. "It may seem like a bigger change in her, but that doesn't mean that she won't bounce back when all this is over and life gets a little more normal again."

"I guess," Luke said doubtfully.

"I agree," Mrs. Rivera stated firmly. She touched Luke's arm comfortingly. "We'll just have to wait and see. And, please, let me know if I can do anything to help."

"Me, too," added Ms. Webster. "I probably won't be seeing you all after today, since she's out of the hospital. But please feel free to call me if you have any questions. And if you decide that April needs some counseling, I can give you some names."

Luke's eyes widened. "Oh, we will." He regarded her for a moment. "I hadn't realized that we wouldn't see you again," he told her. "I want to thank you again for all your help. I'm very grateful."

"Well, that's what I'm there for," she smiled. "I mean it. You have my number." She nodded towards the library. "I'm just going to say good-bye to April."

"I need to go, too," Ms. Rivera added. "But I'll speak to you at the end of the week to arrange a visit."

"That would be fine," said Lorelai, who had joined them.

The older woman smiled at her. "You have a beautiful place here," she said. "I think it would be a nice place for April to hang out."

Lorelai thanked her and the two women went to the library. When they came out, April had wheeled herself to the door with them and gave them a small wave as they walked away. Luke and Lorelai were at the front door to bid them farewell as they left the building.

Maisy and Buddy came up. "Lorelai, your place is _gorgeous_," Maisy enthused. "And the food is wonderful. I'm green with envy."

"Oh, you do all right yourself, Maisy," Lorelai replied with a smile. "But that's our chef," she pointed to Sookie who was across the room, talking with Patty and Liz. "My partner, Sookie. Come on, I'll introduce you."

"I'm there!" Maisy answered happily. Lorelai led the couple to her partner and soon the three were comfortably laughing and chatting and swapping kitchen stories.

The crowd was rapidly thinning out by then. When only a few people were left, Sue and Joe came up to Luke. "Luke, we want to thank you and Lorelai for being generous enough to take April in," the woman told him straight out.

"Oh, you're welcome," Luke replied. "Truthfully, I don't think either one of us could have made any other decision."

She shook her head. "I understand, but it's still a big commitment." She glanced towards the library door where April could be seen, watching her friends talk. "Joe and I love her dearly and we're sorry we couldn't offer to help. But it just wouldn't be a good situation for her. You see, neither of us is in the best of health and we just don't have the energy to keep up with a teenager," she said, laughing a little wryly. "And Joe is planning to retire during the summer."

"We're thinking of moving to New Mexico to be near Sue's and Anna's mother," Joe added.

"Yes," Sue affirmed, "We'd love to have a longer visit with her during the summer, though. We're planning to go out there and see my mother and check things out, probably in August, and Steve's even thinking of coming with us. If April's leg is well by then, we'd love to have her come too."

"Oh," Luke said with surprise. He thought for a moment. "Actually, that might work out very well." He explained about his and Lorelai's upcoming wedding, their wish to get away for a little while for a honeymoon and the need for April to have someone to stay with. "Maybe the timing would work out for her to go with you then," he added.

Sue looked delighted. "Oh, that would be wonderful!" she said enthusiastically while Joe nodded. "We don't have a specific date, so we could arrange to go whenever it would be convenient for you."

"Well, April's going to be in the wedding," Luke chuckled. "Perhaps you two could come down for it, too, and see her all dressed up, and then leave afterwards. That would work out great for us."

"It's a deal," Joe smiled. "We'll be in touch through the summer to arrange it."

Luke gave them a card with their contact information and they gave him their phone number just as Steve came up to the group. "I think I hear plotting going on," he smiled.

The others explained what they had been discussing and Steve liked the idea, too. Lorelai joined them and they issued an invitation for April's relatives to come and visit whenever they could.

The crowd had dispersed by then and April's friends and their families had all left. April rolled up to the group. "Honey, we're going to be going," Steve told her gently. "Sue and Joe have to get a plane in a few hours. And besides, you look tired," he added, brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes.

"All right," she said, looking at them worriedly. "Will you call me? And Uncle Steve, will you come to see me soon?"

"Of course we'll call," Sue assured her and Steve added, "I can come out next Sunday if you'd like."

"Please do," Lorelai agreed.

The trio said their good-byes and left. Lorelai went to the kitchen to see that everything was being done there while Luke, Rory and April sat waiting in the lobby. When Lorelai returned she was bearing a large covered tray. "Leftovers," she said triumphantly. "So, everybody good to go?" The nodded and the four of them went to their car and left for home.

When they entered the house, they saw Paul Anka sitting in his favorite spot on the coffee table, as if waiting for them. When he spotted them, he gave a short bark and hurried to the wheelchair, looking up at April with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. She gave an almost-smile as she patted his head. "You know, I'm really tired," she excused herself. "I think I'll go take a nap."

"Okay, sweetie," Luke started to say, but the girl had wheeled herself into the hallway before the words were out of his mouth, the dog trotting after her.

"Fickle," Lorelai hissed at Paul Anka's disappearing back. The three adults looked at each other wordlessly, exasperation and worry in each face. Lorelai sighed. "I'm going to change," she declared and started up the stairs, Rory behind her. Luke waited for a moment until the door to April's room firmly closed behind her and then he climbed the stairs after them.

Within minutes Lorelai was out of her black dress and into jeans and a tee shirt. She flopped on the bed while she watched Luke take off his suit. "You look good in that," she said softly. "I know you hate wearing it, but it really suits you. Pun intended," she added, giggling.

Luke gave her a look followed by the intimate smile he saved just for her. When he had changed he joined her on the bed and took her hand. "Thank God that's over with," he sighed.

"Yeah." Lorelai was silent for a minute as she rolled over to her back to look at him. "It was kind of nice, though," she amended. "The reception was nice, not like a regular party. Everybody behaving well, not getting too loud or obnoxious."

"It was a great reception. You did good," he told her, leaning over to kiss her.

Rory knocked on the half-closed door and poked her head in when Luke told her it was all right. She looked at them suspiciously. "You two aren't going to do anything I don't want to be around for, are you?"

"Weellllll, maybe," her mother teased. "You never know. Luke is so hard to control sometimes."

Luke rolled his eyes and told Rory, "Come on, sit down."

She slumped in a chair by the bed as Lorelai sat up and Luke settled against the headboard. "So. . .where are we?"

"Damned if I know," Lorelai shrugged.

Luke put his arms behind his head and stared at the wall. "I'm still worried," he told them. He repeated the conversation he had had with the two social workers. "They seem to think she just needs some time to come out of it."

"That's what I think," said Lorelai.

Rory nodded. "Me, too. She's had absolutely no normalcy or routine for a week now. Every day, something new happening and some of it not so nice. She needs some quiet to get her balance. Routine is important for kids."

"Since when did I ever have a routine for you?" Lorelai said quizzically.

"Oh, we had a routine. Of course, it involved a lot of junk food and movie-watching, but it was a routine. It was our version of normal." She shrugged. "Now we have to help April come up with a new version of normal that works for her."

"But there's more different stuff that's going to happen. The visiting nurse and the physical therapy and the tutor instead of school and eventually the crutches. . .not seeing her friends every day. . .being here instead of at her mother's. . ." Luke rubbed his hands over his face. "It's going to take a while to get a real, steady routine going and for her to get comfortable with it."

"Human beings are very adaptable," Rory informed them. "It just takes time. It takes the human brain at least three weeks to adapt to a new situation, but they do."

"Three weeks?" worried Luke.

"Well, listen to you, little Miss Listen-to-me-spout-what-I've-learned-during-my-Yale-education," Lorelai teased.

Rory rolled her eyes.

"No, actually that makes me feel better," her mother added. "I think we just need to give her time and some space to work it out. I'm not going to worry." She poked Luke in the arm. "And you shouldn't either, Papa," she chided.

"I'll try," he sighed.

They talked quietly for a little while, recounting things they had seen and conversations they had had at the reception.

"Anyway," Rory said eventually, "I think I'm going to be getting back to school. I have some stuff to catch up on from being gone the past few days."

"When will we see you again?"

"Well, I'll see you at Friday night dinner. But I don't know when I'll get back to the Hollow. Maybe I can come back for a while on Saturday."

Lorelai started to get up. "I'll walk you out."

Luke started to follow her but Rory held up a hand. "Stay where you are and get some rest, you," she said affectionately, coming around the bed to give him a hug. "You've been working hard taking care of everybody the last few days. Enjoy the rest of your day off."

"Thanks, Rory," he said.

"And what about me?" Lorelai said with an injured tone. "Don't I work hard, too?"

"Only when absolutely forced."

"You got it, kid." Lorelai slung her arm around her daughter's shoulders as they went to her room to get her bag.

Walking down the stairs, Lorelai tried to express her gratitude to her offspring. "Really, Rory, thanks for coming up and being around. And thanks for being so generous about your room. It really helps and don't think we don't appreciate it."

"I know you do," Rory said. "But really, what else could I do? Have April sleep on the couch? Have poor Luke lug her up and down the stairs every morning and night? No, this works out best."

"Well, we love you for it," Lorelai said, hugging her shoulders.

Rory started for the kitchen. "Let me say good-bye to April before she's asleep."

She poked her head in the door and Lorelai could hear the soft murmur of voices before Rory returned to the living room. "The dog's on the bed with her," she reported. "If Luke sees that, his head will explode."

"Oh, Luke said he was there this morning. And I don't think there's much left of Luke's head _to_ explode after this week."

Rory stopped at the door. "Well. Take care of each other. Don't let yourself get overwhelmed," she warned.

"We will. We won't. Love ya, baby."

"Me too you. I'll call you tomorrow night."

Lorelai watched her daughter drive away and went back upstairs. Luke was still on the bed, looking drowsy. She dropped down beside him and his arm went around her shoulders. "So, you want to take a nap?" she said.

"Mmm. Sounds good."

She snuggled closer. "A nap, or a _nap_ nap?"

He blinked. "Whichever one involves sleeping and nothing else."

"You sure?" running her lips over his cheek.

His arm tightened and he turned to look at her. "We can't, Lorelai. Not with the kid downstairs. Not after what she went through today."

"At least we'd know that she couldn't walk in on us," she teased. At the look he gave her, she settled down on the pillow. "You're right." She pondered for a minute. "I wonder when we'll have a chance to be alone together again," she wondered.

"Well, there's always the apartment," he said mischievously. "The bed is still there, and I left a set of clean sheets."

"It's a thought," she smiled, as they closed their eyes and began to drift off.


	20. Chapter 20: The Border of Crazy Land

THE BIRTHDAY PARTY

_**April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't look at me. I'm not responsible for Season Seven. **_

**Chapter Twenty: The Border of Crazy Land**

**They awoke a minute apart and noticed rather guiltily that it was almost five. They hadn't meant to leave April alone downstairs so long. Luke almost leaped from the bed to rush downstairs while Lorelai moved at a more leisurely pace, stopping to use the bathroom and brush out her tangled curls. **

**Luke didn't see April in the living room and hurried to the kitchen, darting a look into the bedroom on the way but didn't see her anywhere and felt bewildered at her absence. For a second his panic caused his heart to plummet into his stomach, until he noticed that the front door was slightly ajar. He opened it to see his daughter in her wheelchair on the front porch, bending over what looked like a textbook, with several other in a pile beside her. As was becoming the norm, her shaggy four-legged shadow was asleep at her side. **

**He stepped out onto the porch. "Hi," he said tentatively. **

**She glanced up briefly. "Hi."**

**Luke rubbed his hand over his face. "Gee, April, I'm sorry. We fell asleep. We didn't mean to leave you alone so long."**

"**That's okay," she replied indifferently. "I liked being alone for a while." She glanced around the yard. "Besides, it's nice out here. I haven't gotten outdoors very much lately."**

"**I guess not," he murmured. He hesitated a minute and then perched on the porch railing near her. "So, how are you doing?"**

"**I'm fine," she said with a little sigh.**

**He watched for a minute. "You look like you're studying there."**

"**Yes, I figured that with the tutor coming in a few days, I'd better brush up."**

"**That's a good idea."**

"**I mean, I'm already afraid I'll get behind."**

"**I hope the one-on-one time with the tutor helps."**

"**I'm sure it will," his daughter said rather formally. And with her attention turned back to her book, Luke was at a loss for further conversation. **

**A dark head poked out the door. "Oh, here you all are," Lorelai said, stifling a yawn as she joined them, dropping into the old couch by the door. "What's going on?"**

"**Ah—nothing, apparently," Luke murmured. **

**Lorelai regarded the teen. "You okay there, April?"**

"**I'm fine," she replied with a hint of impatience. **

**The adults exchanged a look. "April's boning up for her visit with the tutor," Luke offered. **

"**Oh, good idea," Lorelai murmured. She watched the girl for a moment and finally ventured, "I'm glad today is over. Are you glad, April?"**

"**Yes," April said shortly, her eyes fixed to her book. **

"**Oh. Good." Lorelai looked puzzled and shrugged at Luke. **

**He inclined his head towards the door and she nodded. "Okay, well, we'll leave you alone then," he said with hesitation. **

"**Oooo-kay," his daughter murmured. **

"**Hey—you hungry, April? Did you get to eat anything at the reception?" Lorelai thought to ask.**

"**Oh, just a little," the girl said, glancing up at her. **

"**What would you like for dinner? Anything special?" her father asked eagerly. "Nothing special—just whatever you would have anyway."**

**Lorelai grinned. "Well, if it was what your father would have anyway, it'd probably be a salad and tofu with wheat germ. . ."**

"**I hate tofu," Luke muttered. **

"**. . .but what I would probably have anyway would be a double cheeseburger, chili fries, three cups of coffee and a huge piece of pie."**

"**Ah, yes, the Heart Attack on a Plate Special," her fiancée snarked. **

"**Better than having sprouts grow out of your ears, or developing big rabbit teeth with all that rabbit food," Lorelai returned smartly. **

**They each secretly hoped that their banter would bring at least a smile to the teen's face, as it had when they had done it in the hospital, but April seemed determined to resist them. "Well, whatever you two want. I really have no preference."**

**Lorelai was at a loss. "Well. . .I brought back a big platter of the sandwiches and cake and stuff from the reception. We could just nibble on that."**

"**While I have a salad," added Luke. **

**April shrugged, beginning to look impatient. "I really don't care, and could we please stop talking about this?" with an edge to her voice. **

**The adults stared at her, startled. Lorelai unobtrusively pointed a finger at the door and started inside. "Ummm—okay, April. We'll call you when it's time to eat," Luke said. **

**She did not reply. **

**Luke got in the door and Lorelai pulled him upstairs where they couldn't be overheard. "What the hell was **_**that**_**?" he groused. **

"**I guess we were bugging her," Lorelai said thoughtfully. "Look, I think we pushed too hard. We really have to remember to give her her space. I mean, I know she's hurting, but she's also a big girl. We can't be urging her to eat or pick a meal for us or anything. If she has a preference, she needs to say so." **

"**But I don't want her to feel like we're ignoring her," Luke said in frustration. **

"**I'm not saying ignore her. We can ask what she wants, but if she doesn't answer, don't push it," Lorelai advised. "Rory acted like this sometimes when she was in a snit. I'd ask her perfectly normal, polite questions and she'd freeze me out and sometimes toss a sarcastic remark on top of it."**

"**Rory did?" Luke said. He was surprised to hear it. **

**Lorelai shrugged. "She was a teenager, after all. And my daughter to boot, meaning she started absorbing attitude with her baby food. But she always got over it." She grinned a little wryly. "My mother used to say that she hoped when I grew up, I'd be cursed with a daughter just like me. Maybe this is the chickens coming home to roost. Mmm, fried chicken," she added in one of her typical mind leaps. **

**Luke struggled to keep up, as he often had to with his fiancée. "Yeah, but—this is so unlike April," he murmured. **

"**Luke, remember, you didn't live with April. You usually saw with her company manners. And she's living in anything but a normal situation right now."**

**He stared at her. He knew she was right, but he still hated it. "Dammit, dammit, dammit," was all he could answer. **

**She patted him on the back. "You said it. So let's go downstairs and figure out something for dinner."**

**They settled on some of Luke's home-made soup as a base. Luke made a salad large enough for all of them (hoping that he could persuade Lorelai to eat a little) and Lorelai wanted to nibble on some of the snacks they had brought home from the reception. When the meal was ready, Lorelai opened the door and said casually, "Dinner's ready." They held their breath for a few minutes until April finally entered and rolled up to the table. **

**Luke nagged Lorelai to take a little salad. "Nuh-uh. Not me. I have no desire to grow big ears and develop a cotton tail," she declined. **

"**Oh, come on. You can drown it in dressing if you want, but at least you'll be getting some vegetables into your body."**

**She looked at him with annoyance. "You've never made such a big deal about this before. Why now?"**

"**Well, we're living together now. We're going to be eating more meals together, so I'm going to nag you more to eat healthy. We're going to become a family with healthy eating habits. Right, April?"**

"**Mmmm, I guess," she responded in a distant voice. **

"**Lots of luck with that, buddy." But Lorelai poured on some dressing and ate exactly three bites, making a face the whole time. She dropped her fork. "There! You happy?"**

"**I may break into song," murmured her fiancée dryly, but he gave her his special smile in approval.**

**He noticed April looking between the two of them covertly but she dropped her eyes when she saw him looking. **

**He took another bite. "So, April, what do you want to do tomorrow? Do you still want to go to the diner?"**

**This got her attention. "Well. . .I don't know," she hedged. "I think you were right the other day, I'll probably get deluged with people wanting to talk to me."**

"**You usually enjoy that," her father reminded her.**

**She dropped her eyes. "Not now, though. Can't I stay here?" The last with a slight whine to her voice. **

**Luke shook his head. "No. You don't know the place well enough, and you still have trouble getting around."**

**She gave him a brief glare and sigh and turned back to her food.**

"**Well, the other alternative is to come to the inn," Lorelai said brightly. "It'll be a little quieter for you there and you can read or watch DVDs or do some of your schoolwork."**

**April considered. "I guess that would be the best."**

"**Okay," Lorelai smiled. **

**Paul Anka had been sitting under the table, having followed April inside, occasionally nudging hers and Lorelai's hands for tidbits. Lorelai was stroking his fur when she got an idea. "Hey, April, Paul Anka needs a good brushing. Would you like to do that after dinner?"**

**April glanced at her and regarded the dog who was enjoying Lorelai's ministrations. She actually looked interested for a moment. "All right, if you think he'll let me."**

"**Oh, sure he will," Lorelai assured her. "He loves being brushed. I just haven't had much time to do it lately. He'll adore you for it."**

**April bit her lip, trying to decide. "Okay, it's a deal," she finally said. **

**Lorelai flashed Luke a pleased look. It was her impression that April was torn between maintaining her studied indifference to the adults and her desire to do something for her new friend, and her warmer side won out. It's a start, she thought.**

**Luke smiled back, also seeing the tiny step. He rose from the table saying, "But first he has to be walked. You or me?" inclining his head towards Lorelai. **

**She considered. "Let's both go. How about it, April? Want to take a walk? Or—more accurately—a roll?"**

"**Ummm—no, thanks. I'll stay here and read if that's okay," the girl said hastily. **

**Whoops, thought Lorelai. Went too far. She turned to Luke who was frowning a little. "Do you feel comfortable with that?" she asked a little pointedly. **

**He looked back and forth between the two of them. "Mmmm—I guess," he hedged. "But we should tell Babette that she's here alone and to keep an eye out."**

"**Sounds good," Lorelai nodded. April merely rolled her eyes.**

**Lorelai and Luke took a fairly short stroll through the neighborhood, talking more about the reception and their concerns about April while Paul Anka wandered to and fro on his leash, sniffing at everything in sight. He didn't seem to want to stay out long, however, and once his business was completed, he turned back towards their house and pulled them along eagerly to get there. When they arrived, April was back on the porch reading in the now-fading spring light. Lorelai let the dog off his leash and April looked up as he bounded up the steps to her, wagging his tail like a propeller. **

"**He's all yours," Lorelai said cheerfully. "Oh, you found the brush."**

"**Yes. I thought I'd do it out here so I won't get dog hair all over inside the house."**

"**Wouldn't be the first time," Luke mumbled.**

"**Oh, stop, you," Lorelai chided. "That was very thoughtful of you, April."**

**The girl merely glanced at her briefly and did not respond as she began to work the brush through Paul Anka's tangled fur. **

**Lorelai waved to Babette and Morey, who were on their porch, to make sure they knew she and Luke were back, and they went into the house. "Guess we can tell when we're not wanted," Lorelai muttered. **

"**This is going to drive me crazy," Luke declared. **

"**No, it's not. You can't let it," she scolded him. "Remember, key word here—time."**

**Luke merely rolled his eyes, looking a little like his daughter as he did so. **

**They sat down to watch a movie. April and her companion came in about twenty minutes later. "Well, I'm going to get to bed. Goodnight," she said almost immediately. **

"**Goodnight," Lorelai called back. Luke added, "Call me when you're ready."**

**To their surprise, she did and Luke went into the room to say goodnight again. He would have tucked her in but he suspected she would have resisted. He satisfied himself by sitting on her bed for a minute trying again to talk to her but she still resisted, yawning ostentatiously as if she couldn't wait to go to sleep. However, when Luke went into the kitchen for a beer a little while later, he noticed that a light was still shining under her door and suspected that she was reading. He sighed and returned to the couch to be comforted with a cuddle from his best girl. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The next morning, Wednesday, was the last one Luke would be able to sleep in. Caesar was opening the diner once again but, as Luke explained to Lorelai and April at breakfast, he would have to open for the next few mornings and be there most of the day to give his employees some needed time off after they covered for him all the past week. "Besides, Lane and Zach were finally supposed to leave for their honeymoon yesterday, so I'll have to be there a lot for the next few days," he said apologetically.**

"**That's okay, hon," Lorelai assured him. "April and I will manage, won't we, kid?"**

"**If you say so," April murmured. Her mood was not proving to be any better this morning. **

"**The visiting nurse and physical therapist will probably call today to schedule. Maybe the tutor, too," Luke recalled. "If they want to come tomorrow or Friday, what time should I try to arrange it for?"**

**She thought for a minute. "It doesn't matter much except that it would be a help if they could both come in the same time frame—like within a two-hour window or something like that," she pondered. "That way we can get done here and go wherever we're going after that."**

"**Okay. Sounds like a plan."**

**He left shortly after with a round of kisses for the ladies in his life and Lorelai went up to change for work, requesting that April get dressed, too. When Lorelai came downstairs, she noticed that April had put on one of the pairs of hiking pants she had bought two days earlier. Well, at least she accepts my gifts. That's something, she thought. **

**She noticed that the girl had a pile of schoolbooks in her lap. "Hey, would you like a tote bag or backpack or something for those?" she asked brightly. **

"**Thank you. That would be nice. Since you didn't bring my backpack from home."**

**Lorelai started a bit at the sarcastic tone but chose to ignore it. "We'll get it the next time we go over," she replied coolly. She found a wide canvas tote and April loaded the books in, avoiding Lorelai's eyes. **

**They made their way to the SUV, which Luke had left to transport April, accompanied by Paul Anka to drop him off at Doggy Day Care. When Lorelai took him in, he stopped to turn and take a long look at April before trotting beside Lorelai into the building. He watched sadly as she went out the door and back to the car. The rest of the ride to the inn was silent. Lorelai put on the radio and sang softly to the songs being played while April stared out the window. **

**Lorelai got April settled in the library, setting up a small folding table for her schoolwork and pointing out the TV, stereo and case of CDs and DVDs there. April's face never unfroze. Sookie came in to greet the girl, hoping to unthaw her a little with her charm, dimples and popovers hot from the oven but April never cracked. "That kid is like a robot," Sookie murmured to Lorelai as they walked into the kitchen. Lorelai just shook her head sadly. **

**Michel had noticed the teen's presence. "Oh, goody," he droned to his boss. "Another little Lorelai to grace us with her presence and get in the way of the people who actually **_**work**_** around here."**

**She gave him a short look. "This is not the day, Michel. So just can it." He raised his eyebrows at her vehemence and later peeked in on April a few times. When he saw how withdrawn she was, even he began to look a little worried. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Later that morning, Lorelai was in her office frowning over some bills when her phone rang. She picked up and said, "Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking."**

"**Lorelai, it's your mother." Emily's voice had its usual imperious tone. **

"**Oh, hi, Mom. How are you and Dad doing?"**

"**We're just fine. I was calling to find out how everything is going."**

**Lorelai sighed. "Well—it's going. April's out of the hospital, she and Luke have moved in and the funeral was yesterday. We're all still adjusting, but I guess it's going as well as can be expected."**

"**And how is the girl doing?"**

**Lorelai felt a flash of exasperation but stifled it. "'The girl' is okay. She's a little depressed and withdrawn but we think that's to be expected."**

"**Why is she depressed? Good Lord, Lorelai, the child isn't emotionally defective, is she?"**

**The exasperation grew and took up residence in the form of a knot in Lorelai's chest. "Umm—because she just lost her mother, perhaps?" she replied with a touch of sarcasm. **

"**Well, she'll get over that soon enough," Emily said dismissingly. **

"**We hope so. Luke and I are working on that." Through clenched teeth. **

"**Anyway, I just called to see what time you and Luke are bringing the child over for dinner Friday night. Seven o'clock, as usual?"**

**Lorelai felt a jolt. Although she hadn't considered Friday night dinner until that moment, she immediately knew what her answer must be. "Um, Mom, I don't think we'll bring her this week." At her mother's silence, she added, "I'll come but Luke will need to stay home with April, which is her name, by the way."**

"**Why won't you bring her?" Emily sounded annoyed. **

"**Because we just don't think she's up for it this week," Lorelai responded, hoping that Luke would see it the same way. "She's been through a lot and doesn't need to meet any more strangers right now—she had to deal with plenty at the hospital and the funeral. Besides, she still gets really tired and is usually asleep by eight o'clock. I don't think you'd be very happy if she zonked off at the table and took a nosedive into the entrée," she added, hoping to joke her way out of this situation. **

"**If she has any manners at all, she won't do that," her mother said pompously. **

"**It's not a matter of manners, it's a matter of exhaustion. The hospital staff warned us that this would happen and that we have to let her rest as much as possible."**

"**Well, even if we're strangers now, we're not going to remain so. She'll be in the family soon and I still just don't understand why she and Luke can't come."**

"**Well, I just explained it to you." Lorelai was getting seriously annoyed by this time. "And right now, you **_**are **_**strangers."**

"**Which we won't be as soon as you introduce us."**

"**Why is it such a big deal, anyway? We can bring her some other night when she's feeling better."**

"**It's a big deal because this girl is going to be a member of my family and I want to meet her!" Emily's voice rose. **

"**And you will—when her **_**father**_** and I decide she's ready to come!"**

**Emily was silent for a moment but Lorelai wasn't fooled. She knew her mother was just winding up for Round Two. **

**She was not disappointed. "Well, there's another reason," Emily continued. "I thought about something you said the other night and looked up Nardini in the DAR roles and there are several Nardinis listed. So I want to talk to this girl about her family and try to figure out where she fits in and whether she's DAR material."**

**Lorelai felt the shock down to her toes. "You have **_**got **_**to be kidding," she said softly. **

"**Why?" Emily said, annoyed. "What's so bad about that?"**

"**She just. Lost. Her mother," Lorelai responded, emphasizing the words. "The last thing someone should be talking to her about right now is her family!"**

"**Well, I don't see why. Who knows? It might actually help her to talk about them. I think you're just being difficult. As usual," sniffed her mother. "You must see that your father and I can do a lot for the girl if we get to know her. She needs to be groomed and to learn proper manners and deportment. She'll learn those things much better from us than she will hanging around in that diner," she added with a disparaging tone. **

**Lorelai shook her head, an angry buzzing beginning in her ears. "This conversation is crossing the border into Crazy Land, so I'm going to end it here. I'll see you Friday night, Mom. **_**Alone**_**."**

"**Lorelai!" Emily shrieked. "You and Luke will bring that child to dinner Friday night and **_**that's final!"**_** And the phone clicked off in Lorelai's ear. **


	21. Chapter 21: Cletus Makes a Friend

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: If you think I wrote and produced this series, I have a bridge in Brooklyn I'd like to sell you. _

Chapter Twenty-One: Cletus Makes a Friend

Lorelai stood staring at the phone in her hand for several minutes as she tried to get control of her anger. The buzzing in her ears was louder, seeming to merge with the thrumming of her heartbeat and her vision blurred for a second. She wanted to do nothing so much as to hurl the phone against the wall but satisfied herself by slamming it onto the base and letting out a loud and fervent, "Aaaarrgggh!" She slumped in her chair, mind racing.

A few minutes later there was a tentative knock at the door and Sookie peeked in. "Did I just hear some sort of primal scream in here?"

"You could say that," Lorelai groused. "My typical reaction to dealing with the charmer known as Emily Gilmore."

"Uh-oh." Sookie screwed up her face in anticipation. "What'd she do now?"

Lorelai relayed the conversation, leaving her friend shaking her head and clicking her tongue. "Without a doubt, _the_ most selfish woman in the world. Unparalleled," Lorelai continued to rant.

"So what are you going to do?"

Lorelai stilled long enough to look at her. "Well, I can tell you what I'm not going to do—I'm not going to take that kid to dinner there anytime soon!"

"Good for you," Sookie applauded. "But could she cause some kind of trouble if you don't? That's what you usually worry about when you want to stand up to Emily."

Lorelai shook her head. "Luke and I have actually been talking about that and we just can't think of anything she's holding over our heads right now that she could use to torture us. Christopher is paying for Yale so she can't withhold that money. . .she doesn't have anything on me. . .I just can't think of anything she or Dad could do that we'd care about. Oh—except maybe the house."

"What house?"

"Oh—I guess I forgot to tell you. They want to buy us a house as a wedding present."

"They DO?" Sookie's eyes widened. "Wow. That sure beats a salad spinner."

"It's something about being an advance on my inheritance or something," Lorelai explained. "Oh, and I haven't told you the best part. Guess which house they want to buy?"

Sookie furrowed her brow in thought for a minute and then her eyes popped even wider. "Oh, no, don't tell me. . ."She stared at Lorelai, her mouth hanging open.

"Yep. The one and only, the incomparable—Twickham house!" Lorelai cried with a flourish of her hands. "The house that is haunting me instead of the other way around! The house that the fates are determined for me to live in!"

"Boy, it sure seems that way," her friend considered. "So, you think she might change her mind if you don't take April to dinner?"

"Yeah, she might," Lorelai said, lost in thought. Then she shrugged. "But maybe not. It's not like we have a contract or anything, like we did with Rory's schooling. She can't just snap her fingers at anything she wants and except us to jump. I mean, she can _try_. . .and she _might_. . ." She shrugged again and then grinned. "Luke's been just waiting for the other shoe to drop on this little house transaction." She frowned. "Speaking of Luke, I'm not looking forward to telling him about this lovely encounter. If he hears she's trying to get her mitts on April, there will be hell to pay."

"Maybe you should just turn him loose on her," Sookie said with a giggle.

"Sookie, bite your tongue. I don't want to have to arrange conjugal visits with him while he's in the Big House. I'll tell him, but I think I'll try to downplay that part of it." She slumped in her chair with a sigh. "Oh, I'm so riled up now, I don't know what to do."

"Get out of here for a little while," Sookie suggested. "Take a walk. It's a beautiful day—get outside and enjoy some of it."

"I think I will. Thanks, Sook," Lorelai said feeling slightly relieved.

She left her office and was headed to the front door but was surprised to see April there, struggling to open the door from her wheelchair. "Stop right there," she said with mock seriousness. "Are you trying to sneak off with the silver again?"

April looked up. "Oh—hi. I was just trying to go out on the porch for a little while."

"Good idea," Lorelai smiled. "It's a great day out there. I was just going to take a stroll myself. Why don't I show you the grounds?"

"Oh, you don't have to—" April began.

"Nonsense. I'm the hostess here. My job and my pleasure."

With April still protesting, she whirled the wheelchair around and headed for one of the dining room doors which had a ramp outside of it. Once outdoors, Lorelai pushed April along the paths on the grounds, showing her the outbuildings and other sights, such as the vegetable garden. April stopped protesting but fell silent.

Lorelai spotted one building in particular and got an inspiration. "Hey, I just realized, you haven't met two of our most important staff members yet," she told the girl, grinning and heading towards the building in question.

"I don't want to meet anybody," April protested but Lorelai ignored her. She pushed the chair to the stable door and pulled it opened. A soft whinny greeted them as she moved the chair into the fragrant dimness.

"Horses?" April said with a combination of fear and excitement. "You have horses here?"

"We sure do," Lorelai replied. "Two of the most important members of the Dragonfly family. Meet Cletus and Desdemona. Clete and Dessy, this is April."

April drew back a little. "They're so big."

"Don't worry, they're gentle as kittens." She walked to a basket near the door and pulled out a couple of apples. "Clete, c'mere, sweetheart."

One of the large figures shambled towards Lorelai at the sound of her voice. He reached out his head, sniffing the apple and then nibbled delicately at it before taking it into his mouth and crunching it. Lorelai patted him on the neck approvingly while April watched, mesmerized. The horse then turned his gentle eyes on the girl in the wheelchair. He observed her for a moment, still chewing the apple, and then slowly began to extend his head downwards towards her. She shrank back a little.

"It's okay," Lorelai said softly.

Gathering her courage, April tentatively reached out and touched the horse's nose. He stood completely still, watching her carefully. He seemed to understand that she was frightened and waited for her to make the first overture. After a long hesitation, April began to stroke his nose gently and he closed his eyes as if enjoying it.

The mare, not to be ignored, came over to them, pushing her way to the edge of the fence. "Okay, Dessy, I haven't forgotten you. Here's your apple, you pushy old thing," Lorelai chuckled, holding the fruit out for the horse who grabbed it and chomped it down quickly.

April continued to stare first at one, then the other. "I didn't know you had horses," she finally said in a breathless voice.

"Yep. From the first time Sookie and I talked about having our own inn, we agreed that horses were a must," Lorelai explained softly. She chuckled. "They arrived before we were quite ready to open. The catch on Cletus' stall was loose and he kept getting out. We kept finding him in the middle of the lobby, watching all the action."

"Really?" For a second Lorelai thought April was on the verge of laughing, but she tightened her mouth and held it in at the last moment.

"Honest. The funny part was, everybody just kept walking past him and doing nothing, as if he belonged there. I wanted to try to teach him to answer the phone and take reservations, but he didn't seem to be interested."

April choked on another laugh as she continued to pet the horses. "And the guests get to ride them?"

"Yep. They're a very popular feature." She paused, watching the girl. "Have you ever ridden, April?"

The teen shook her head. "I've wanted to, but Mom—" she stopped short and Lorelai saw a fearful look come into her eyes.

Lorelai waited and finally responded gently. "Your Mom didn't want you to?"

April shook her head silently.

"A lot of people are a little scared of horses, especially if they haven't been around them. Well, if you want to give riding a try once your leg is healed, we can work that out."

The "shut" expression had come over April's face again but she replied carefully, "I think I might like that."

"I bet you would. Hey, do any of your friends ride? Maybe one of them could come over and ride with you."

"Umm—I don't think any of them do, but maybe someone would like to," April said. She pulled herself back from the horses with an air that indicated the conversation was at an end. "Thank you for showing them to me," she said politely as she turned to wheel herself out.

"You're very welcome. They enjoy adding members to their fan club," Lorelai smiled.

They returned outdoors, squinting in the bright sunlight. Lorelai looked at her watch. "Hey, it's lunchtime. Would you like to go to the diner for lunch? I haven't had one of your dad's cheeseburgers in about a week and I'm absolutely going through withdrawal."

"Ummm—I guess that would be all right," April tentatively agreed. "I just don't want to talk to too many people."

"You don't have to. We'll see if we can set up a perimeter around you to keep you safe. Just let me run in and get my purse while you stay out and soak up a little more sun."

When she returned, the two horses were being led out of the stable by the groom who had saddled them in preparation for them to be ridden. April watched with fascination and a little envy when the two lucky guests walked confidently up to the horses, climbed on and started towards the riding trail on the grounds.

Lorelai held back, not wanting to interrupt while the girl was so interested in something. When the horses had disappeared around one of the buildings, she walked up to the April and brightly asked, "Ready?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They drove into town, April silent again. Arriving at the diner, Lorelai looked inside until she spotted Luke. When he raised his head and saw them, she gestured for him to come out and help with April while she went around to the back of the car and started to take out the wheelchair.

Luke hurried out. "Hey, sweetie. Are you having a good day?"

"Oh, hi, Dad. Yes, it's been okay."

Luke decided it would be easier to carry April inside while Lorelai followed, bumping the wheelchair up the steps. "You need a ramp," she grumbled.

"No room for one. They'd cover the steps," Luke replied, setting his daughter down in the chair.

She wriggled until she got comfortable and thanked him. "I feel bad that you have to keep lifting me," she said worriedly, almost sounding like herself.

"Oh, it's no trouble. Just work hard at getting onto those crutches," her father smiled.

He wheeled her to the table of her choice where she decided to sit with her back to the room, presumably to try not to be noticed. When Luke, standing behind her, realized this he made a puzzled face at Lorelai who gave a tiny shrug.

But Patty and Babette were there and immediately came over to greet her and ask about her progress. She seemed to brace herself while talking to them, but after a few minutes relaxed a little, although she still wasn't very responsive to their affectionate questions.

Luke had gone to put in their orders, and when he saw April occupied, he caught Lorelai's eye and jerked his head towards the curtain. When she complied, he led her to the storeroom.

"Ooo, what's up, Burger Boy? You invite me in for a little somethin' somethin'?" Lorelai teased, putting her arms around his neck.

He grinned and gave her a quick kiss. "Not if you want your lunch served anytime soon. No, I wanted to talk to you about something much less pleasant."

"Oh. What?"

"I had a rather annoying phone call this morning. Guess from who?"

"I don't have to guess. Does her name begin with Emily and end with Bossy Busy-body?"

"The very one."

"About Friday night dinner, right?"

"Yes." Luke looked a little surprised. "How did you—oh, I get it, she called you, too."

"Yup. I got my marching orders about who is to grace the table at the Gilmore residence this week, complete with a loud 'and that's final.' Just before the phone banged down in my ear."

He looked horrified for a second. "You said no, didn't you?"

"Of course I said no!" Lorelai cried, a little incensed. "I'm not exposing that poor kid to the machinations of that madwoman!"

Luke frowned. "Why is she so fired up about meeting April anyway? She told me something about wanting to because since April's going to be in her family, she has the right to meet her."

"Ah, I got a little more out of her. When I was telling them about April coming to live with us last Friday night, I made some crack about the Nardinis not being in the DAR so Mom probably wouldn't know them. Well, she went and looked up Nardini in the DAR roles and apparently found some. So now she wants to grill April about who her family is."

Luke stared at her, incredulous. "You have _got_ to be kidding."

"I wish I was. Apparently she thinks that if April has DAR potential, she's a kindred spirit and Mom can begin to groom her to take her rightful place in society or something."

His eyes narrowed. "Over my dead body."

"And I'll be right there creating an obstacle course with your corpse. Don't worry, honey," Lorelai reassured him. "We'll keep her away. She doesn't have the same kind of claim that she had on Rory so it won't be hard."

"Damn right," Luke muttered. Lorelai hugged him and he chuckled. "I love you, Lorelai, but sometimes I can't help but wish you had been born into a different family altogether."

She sighed. "You couldn't possibly wish it as much as I do."

He kissed her and they smiled. "How was April this morning?"

"Well—not really different except for one notable exception."

Luke looked interested. "What?"

"I took her out to meet the horses and she was mesmerized. She almost forgot to be sullen for a minute and almost laughed when I told her my Cletus-as-desk-clerk story."

She pondered for a moment. "Animals seem to be a key for her. She's relating well to them while she wants nothing to do with us humans."

Luke looked startled. "Speaking of which, she's out there with people right now. I wonder how's she's doing."

"And I wonder if my burger is done!" Lorelai said. "Go check, Burger Boy. Got to keep your priorities straight."

"Okay, Hungry Crazy Lady," he smiled, kissing her again.

"I told April I'd be a buffer for her. I'd better get out there."

She ran back into the lunchroom and skidded to a stop at the table where Gypsy was standing talking with April. "Anyway, kid, you hang in there and get better," she said as she walked away.

Lorelai sat down. "Sorry. Your dad wanted to talk to me about something. Did you get hit on too hard?"

"Not bad," said April, looking down at the table.

Lorelai looked around. "Well, I don't see any of the other regulars here right now, so maybe you won't get bothered much more."

Their lunches arrived and they ate largely in silence. Lorelai occasionally tried to start a conversation but April answered briefly or not at all. Once or twice she noticed the girl glancing up at her though the lashes on her lowered eyes. Luke sat down for a few minutes when the crowd thinned.

"I heard from the physical therapist and the nurse this morning," he informed them. "They're both coming tomorrow between nine and eleven and neither one thinks they'll be very long." He looked at Lorelai. "Can you be home during that time? I'm still backed up here because Lane is away."

"Sure, no problem," Lorelai assured him. "I'll bring home some paperwork to do while we're there."

"Great. Oh, and the tutor's coming Friday for an hour and a half between nine and eleven also."

Lorelai nudged April. "Hear that? School's back in session the day after tomorrow."

"Oh, goody," April muttered, picking at her food.

Her guardians shared a concerned and puzzled look. "I thought you liked school," Luke said carefully.

"I do—when I can go with my friends. I don't know how much fun it will be being taught all by myself."

"But you love learning stuff. I should think it would be good being able to go at your own pace with a tutor, instead of waiting for other kids in the class to catch up," Luke cajoled.

"I don't know. I guess we'll see."

Lorelai watched her a moment. "April, would you like some of your friends to come over this Saturday? We can arrange it if you want."

April glanced up at her. "Yeah. Maybe. I'll think about it," she dismissed.

"You have your cell phone. Maybe you should call one of them this afternoon."

"Maybe," she said again.

Lorelai looked perplexed and Luke shrugged at her.

A little later, April had to use the rest room. Luke wheeled her back to it and stayed in case she needed help getting in or out of the tiny room. While they were gone, Miss Patty, who was still ensconced at a table in the corner, gestured to Lorelai to come over.

"What's the matter with her?" she asked bluntly, looking up at Lorelai with concern in her brown eyes.

"Damned if we know, Patty," sighed Lorelai. "We're hoping it's just the shock from the accident and all the changes."

"I hope it's that simple," worried the older woman. "What are you doing to try to help?"

"Right now, mostly just giving her some time and space to see if she snaps out of it. If she doesn't. . .well, I'm not sure what we'll do then."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Lorelai thought for a moment. "She keeps saying she doesn't want to talk to people, but I think that when she does, she comes out of her shell a little. I understand that she's not naturally a reserved kid."

"Heavens, no. She used to sit in here and talk your ear off."

"Well, I'd appreciate it if, when you see her, you just try to get her involved in a conversation. Nothing heavy, just something light and maybe funny. She's almost cracked a few times when we've inadvertently done that."

"All right, darling," Patty murmured. "Glad to help. Good luck to the two of you."

Lorelai smiled. "Thanks, Patty." She heard Luke approaching and hurried back to her table as he and April returned to the room.

The two went back to the inn shortly afterwards. Luke had told them that he wouldn't be able to get out of the diner until closing, so he'd see them at home. Once at the inn, April returned to the library for a while but again slipped out to the porch to read outside, now working on a novel instead of her schoolbooks, while Lorelai stuck to her office and cleaned up a lot of back paperwork.

Once, when she came out to the lobby and surreptitiously checked on April through the window, she saw that the girl was again leaning forward eagerly in her chair to watch the horses being unsaddled after a ride. The groom, who had seen her in the stable that morning, brought Cletus over to the porch for a visit and again she reached forward to pet him, this time with a little more confidence. Her face was noticeably lighter and more relaxed than it had been the past few days.

Lorelai rejoiced inwardly. Way to go, Clete, she thought.


	22. Chapter 22: Period of Adjustment

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: Car, cats, condo—that's the extent of my ownership. _

Chapter Twenty-Two: Period of Adjustment

Lorelai was in the lobby talking with Michel around four when April wheeled herself in from the porch. When she glanced at the girl, she saw that the teen's eyes were blinking and she was moving the chair very slowly. Lorelai suddenly remembered something and hurried over to talk to the girl.

"April, I forgot!" she said penitently. "You didn't get your nap today!"

April stopped, looking dully ahead of her. "Oh, that's okay. I didn't feel tired until a few minutes ago."

"Well, I can get out of here now. What do you say we head on home and you can lie down for a while before dinner?"

"Okay," April said, stifling a yawn.

In the car, Lorelai got an idea. "April, your dad won't be home until after the diner closes, so I was wondering what you wanted to do about dinner. More specifically, I wondered if you'd like to be introduced to a genuine, patented Gilmore Girls Movie Night."

"Ummm—I don't really know," the teen hedged. "I'm not sure what that means."

"Well—it consists of take-out for dinner—usually Al's Pancake World, although we sometimes go for Chinese or pizza, depending on our mood; the movie or movies of your choice; and, as the perfect accompaniment to the movies, lots and lots of junk food." She beamed into the rear-view mirror. "What do you say?"

"Ummm—sounds okay," April said indifferently. "I don't usually eat a lot of junk food, though."

"Your father's daughter, for sure. Well, I'll eat whatever you don't. So? Do we have a deal?"

April still looked cautious. "I want to rest a while when we get ho—when we get there," she corrected herself hastily. "And I was thinking of calling one of my friends tonight."

"Oh, well, that stuff takes precedence for sure," Lorelai replied, noticing the girl's slip of the tongue and quick correction. "Okay, well I'm going to stop at Doose's on the way to pick up the junk food and we can call for the take-out whenever you're ready."

They pulled up on the street outside the store. Lorelai hesitated. "Do you want to come in?" she invited.

"Oh, no, I don't want to be trouble," April said quickly.

"Are you sure? I can get the wheelchair out by myself."

April shook her head. "No, I'll wait here."

"All right," said Lorelai. "But tell me what you want in the way of snacks."

"Oh—I don't have any preference. Just get what you want and I'll have a little."

"Okay, if you say so," Lorelai said, hiding her frustration. She wasn't about to beg for a response; she wanted April to be responsible for her choices. "I'll be right back."

She ran into the store and purchased a selection of chips and candy.

Their last stop was Doggy Day Care, where Paul Anka was sitting in the window watching for them. When Lorelai went in to pick him up, he went into a joyous frenzy, barking and jumping up on her to lick whatever part of her he could reach. He pulled her hard on his leash going to the car and when Lorelai let him in the back door, he went immediately to April and put his front legs in her lap as she hugged him.

They made their way home and Lorelai helped April out of the car, into the wheelchair and up the ramp in front of the house, Paul Anka sticking like glue to the side of the chair the whole time. April almost immediately wheeled herself to her room for a nap while Lorelai took the dog for a short walk and then began to unwind from her day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Around six, Lorelai knocked on April's door. When she heard a tentative, "Come in," she opened it a crack to find the girl up in her chair, talking on her cell phone. She seemed to deliberately be trying to keep her face expressionless.

"Sorry to interrupt," Lorelai whispered. "Just wanted to see what take-out you want to get."

"Oh, I don't care. Whatever you want." As usual.

Lorelai wasn't about to play games. "Okay, let's see what Al's has on tap tonight."

She ordered the food and April rolled out just as it arrived. As they ate, Lorelai eyed the girl, who was keeping her face averted. "Did you ask anybody to come over this weekend?" she finally ventured.

"No, not yet. I'm still thinking about it."

"Well, I think it would be a good idea. You'll be on your own so much this week."

"Not too much for me," she thought she heard the teen murmur.

Hoo boy, Lorelai thought.

After the food had been consumed with leftovers packed into the refrigerator, Lorelai wheeled April to the living room. "Okay! Movie time! What's your pleasure?"

"Oh, I don't care. You pick one."

Lorelai was firm. "Nope, that's not going to do. This is your first movie night, and it's your job to pick. I insist."

Barely concealing a mild glare, April sighed and rolled herself to the shelves where the VCRs and DVDs were lined up. She perused them for a while and finally pulled out _The Breakfast Club._

"Ah, excellent choice," approved Lorelai. "Have you seen it before?"

"No, I've just heard of it. I never had a chance to see it."

Lorelai put it in and started it. She deliberately did _not _go over the Gilmores' usual Rules for Movie Night because she didn't want April to feel that there were any limitations being imposed on her at this point. Besides, they included the "no talking during the movie" clause and the last thing Lorelai wanted to do was to discourage her future stepdaughter from talking.

The opening credits were completed and the movie started to play. Excellent choice indeed, thought Lorelai. Troubled teenagers galore.

April seemed to enjoy the movie although her reactions were stilted. Lorelai watched her out of the corner of her eye throughout the evening. Occasionally she would break the silence with, "Red vine? Twizzler? Chip?" or to comment briefly on something that had just happened in the movie. April accepted a couple of Twizzlers but generally didn't pay much attention to the goodies spread across the coffee table.

The movie ended around 9:15 and April immediately said a polite goodnight and wheeled herself to the bathroom and then to her room. Lorelai put on another movie and continue to sit there, her mind racing, with nothing to light the room but the television screen.

Luke came in a little while later. "Lorelai?" he said, squinting to look for her. She raised a hand and waved and he made his way over to the couch.

"Hi," he said, sitting down and kissing her. "How are you doing?"

"Okay. How are you?"

"Okay." Pause. "Did April go to bed?"

"Yeah, just a little while ago. She didn't get her nap until late in the afternoon, so she stayed up later. She might still be awake if you want to look in."

"Okay." Luke went to his daughter's door, but found the light off. When he peeked in, April was lying in bed with her eyes closed, so he assumed she was either asleep or wanted him to think she was.

He came back and dropped on the couch beside Lorelai. "How did the rest of the day go?"

"Pretty much like the first half. I think she called one of her friends but said she didn't invite anyone over yet. We got take-out—she wouldn't express a preference—and watched a movie. She tried to avoid picking one but I made her."

"Yeah, I guessed the movie part," Luke commented, looking with dislike at all the snack food still spread across the table. "Did she eat much of this junk?"

"Nope."

"No?" He looked puzzled. "I know she's not a health food nut—she likes some of this kind of crap, although she's not the fanatic you and Rory are. Maybe she just doesn't like this particular stuff."

"I went to Doose's to pick it up and asked her if there was anything special she wanted, but she wouldn't tell me anything. It was like she was hanging on to a state secret or something."

"She didn't ask for tortilla chips?"

"Nope."

"She told me at her birthday party that she was 'addicted' to tortilla chips—can't get enough of 'em." His brow furrowed into a frown. "Funny."

"Great. About the only thing I didn't get." Lorelai shook her head. "I think the problem is me. She just won't let me in an inch. Not even enough to let me buy her the junk food of her choice."

"I don't think that's it," Luke immediately soothed. "She's not letting me in, either, and she has before. And remember how much she chattered with Rory at the hospital? And barely a word after that? No, it's everybody. It's like she's in her own little world—"

"Unhappyland," Lorelai put in.

"—and she's determined to stay there by herself." He stared at the wall, thinking. "You come up with any other ideas about what to do?"

"No, and I've gone through everything I can think of," Lorelai said with frustration. "Sometimes it seems like she's just in a snit, but other times she seems genuinely worried and scared about something."

Luke sighed. "Well, it's still too soon after the funeral to come to any conclusions. So I guess we just keep on with giving her time and space, huh?"

"All I can think of." She leaned against his shoulder and he put his arm around her and kissed her hair.

"Yeah." They watched the TV in silence for a moment.

After a minute Luke suggested, "Maybe she'll talk to Steve if he visits this weekend."

"Yeah, maybe."

They stared at the TV some more. Then Lorelai added, "Maybe when I'm at Friday night dinner, you can try to have a talk with her alone."

"And say what exactly?"

"I don't know—just ask her how she's doing and try to dig a little deeper when she answers 'Fine.' Don't let the conversation stop there. Maybe talk to her a little about what you went through when your parents died. Maybe that'll get her to loosen up."

"Maybe. I'll think about it."

They stared at the TV. After a while Luke asked, "What are you watching, anyway?"

"Willy Wonka."

"Again? Oh, jeez."

They continued to watch in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke was up early to open the diner Thursday morning but left fresh coffee for his fiancée and ran back home at about 7:30 with hot breakfasts and good-morning kisses for both his girls.

They were up early in anticipation of the visits from the nurse and the physical therapist. The nurse, Anne DeLuca, arrived first. She was pleasant and friendly but didn't need to stay long. She checked April's vital signs and pronounced them perfect. She checked the surgical scar and praised April for her care of it because it was dry and healing well. The patient's lung capacity was good and Mrs. DeLuca reminded April to continue to take deep breaths or to cough regularly while her ribs were healing. She said the ribs were doing well and she was pleased at the condition of the cast, onto which she placed a bright, heart-shaped sticker. "The beginning of your collection," she joked. Her work completed, she chatted casually with Lorelai for a few minutes and made an appointment to come back the following Monday.

The physical therapist, a pretty young woman named Julie Larsen, arrived before ten and worked with April in the living room while Lorelai retreated to the kitchen to stay out of their way. Julie watched April get up and down from the chair, showing her some methods that would create less stress on her ribs and leg but said she was doing well overall. She set up a low barrier on the ground, about the height of the rim around the shower, and had April practice hopping over it. She gave the teen some exercises for her good leg she could do while sitting, to keep the muscles toned while she spent so much time in the chair. She attached a small weight in a bag to April's ankle to wear while she was doing them. She was happy with April's arm strength and gave her some small weights and exercises to keep her arms toned, too.

"She's doing very well," she beamed to Lorelai when she came out to check on them. "Just practice those exercises, April, and keep doing what you're doing and you'll be ready for crutches in no time." She rescheduled to return the following week.

The two appointments were finished close to ten-thirty and they were left to decide upon what they would do with the rest of their day. April asked stiffly if they could stay home for a little while longer because there was a television program she wanted to watch then and of course Lorelai acceded to her request. Then they went to the inn where Sookie was thrilled to make them lunch. She tried her best to get April to name a preference for the dish she would prepare for them but the girl adeptly sidestepped giving a direct answer. Sookie finally realized that she would have to make the decision herself, which she did a little grumpily.

"You'd think there would be _something_ she'd like!" she fumed to Lorelai when they were alone.

Lorelai shook her head. "She's the same way with us. It's like she's allergic to asking for anything from anybody."

"Weird," the chef muttered as she went to the refrigerator and began to pull out ingredients.

The afternoon went much like the previous one had. The weather was still nice so April spent a lot of time out on the porch of the inn. Lorelai asked once if she wanted to go down to the stables to visit her new equine friends, but the teen stiffly declined. Having been sure that would get some kind of reaction out of her, Lorelai was left shaking her head and muttering with frustration.

She finished her work for the day and insisted on taking April home at three, so the girl could catch a nap, which she did while Lorelai watched did the breakfast dishes and straightened up around the house a little. They went to Luke's for dinner, partly to fill Lorelai's yen for diner food and partly to spend a little time with the proprietor, who they had hardly seen all day. Again, April chose a table in the corner and sat with her back to the wall, immersed in a book while the town's residents watched her with sad and puzzled faces.

Again, Lorelai tempted her with a movie and this evening April chose _Sixteen Candles_. "I get it," Lorelai kidded her gently. "We're going to relive my entire adolescence right here in the living room, courtesy of John Hughes."

This time April's eyes did settle on her briefly. "Well, not really, since that would involve you being pregnant and giving birth," she said, a bit snidely.

"Very true," Lorelai replied calmly but seethed a little inside. As an experiment, she spent some time during the movie looking directly at April, watching her reactions and facial expressions—of which there were few. She was basically challenging the girl's silence, hoping to annoy her enough to break down and yell or talk or something.

But April maintained perfect passive resistance, never glancing Lorelai's way. The woman could tell she knew what was going on, however, by the heightened redness that slowly stained her neck and cheeks as she became aware of Lorelai's stare. After a while, Lorelai gave up, thinking to herself, man, if my will is made of iron, hers is made of titanium or something like that. And added to herself, with a short laugh, maybe she'd be a match for Emily Gilmore after all.

As soon as the movie was over, April escaped to her room once again, Paul Anka pattering along behind her. Once again, she was in bed and either asleep or pretending to be when her father arrived home and looked in on her. And once again, he dropped on the couch with his fiancée and they shared their worries and frustrations about the silent child.


	23. Chapter 23: Emily Strikes Again

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I love Gilmore Girls-but I don't own a word of it. _

**A/N: **Thanks again for your reviews!

A few of you have commented that you'd like to see the action pick up. I totally agree. In fact, I thought of posting this chapter along with the last one just to get things moving. However, I'm trying to stick to a writing vs. posting schedule that will prevent long droughts between postings, so I decided to wait. Trust me: I know where I'm going with all this. I'm just not sure how long it will take me to get there. And I'm trying to be at least a little bit realistic. This family is going through a lot of changes and sometimes it's a long, drawn-out process.

**However: **For the next few chapters, you're gonna see fireworks, and I mean of the Bicentennial-on-the-Fourth-of-July sort. So hang on and enjoy the ride!

Chapter Twenty-Three: Emily Strikes Again

Luke had another early day on Friday morning but again returned home for a few minutes to provide their breakfast. Before he left, April asked him if he could help her upstairs for another shower.

"Oh—honey," he stammered in reply. "I wish I could but I have to get back to the diner—Caesar's there all alone. I just don't have time right now."

A flash of resentment shot across her face. "Oh, okay," she muttered.

Luke and Lorelai shared a glance. "I think that's the kind of thing that has to be planned a little bit ahead of time right now," Lorelai ventured. She was rewarded with a brief glare.

"Hey, I'll tell you what," Luke suggested. "I'll be home early this evening because Caesar's cousin is coming in to help this weekend. Lorelai's going out to dinner—right?"

She nodded and he continued. "We can do it this evening while she's gone."

April thought long and hard about that one. "Okay," she finally said.

"Good, that's settled," Luke said, relieved. "Okay, I have to go. Will I see you for lunch?"

"That's my plan at the moment," Lorelai told him as he leaned down for his kiss.

He also leaned to kiss April's forehead. "Good luck with the tutor today, sweetie," he smiled.

"Thanks," she said listlessly.

After he had gone, she went into the bathroom and closed the door to give herself a partial sponge bath as she had been doing for the past few days.

The tutor, Sophie Simmons, arrived at nine o'clock. She had an easy manner and a gentle voice and Lorelai could immediately see that she was the kind of person kids would usually like. Good, another weapon in our arsenal, she thought.

April was polite but noncommittal and showed very little facial expression when they were introduced. Lorelai suggested they work at the kitchen table and as they got set up, she took her laptop into the living room and worked in front of the TV.

When they finished Ms. Simmons came into the living room to speak to Lorelai. "You have a very bright young lady there," she smiled.

"Oh, don't we know it."

"I spoke to her principal last week. She seems to be caught up already to where her classmates are and is well ahead of them in several subjects."

"Wow, that's great! Good job, April," she told the girl as she wheeled herself into the room.

April shrugged. "Thanks," she said uncaringly.

Lorelai saw Ms. Simmons stare at the child for a moment as if measuring something but then turned back to Lorelai. "She'll be in good shape when she goes back to school," she assured her. "We'll see to it, won't we, April?"

"Sure," the teen said noncommittally.

Lorelai raised her eyebrows, her mouth in a tight line, and gave a slight shrug. The teacher grinned and gave a tiny nod. "I'll see you next Tuesday," she called as she went outside.

Lorelai followed her and walked her to her car. "She's taking her mom's death pretty hard, huh?" Ms. Simmons said bluntly. "That's not the kid her principal described to me."

"Yeah, she's having a rough time of it," Lorelai agreed. "Not just her mother's death but moving in here, adjusting to everything, getting to know me, managing her broken leg—way too much on her plate."

"There sure is," the teacher murmured. "Well, give her time."

"That's about the only thing we can do right now."

"I'll be glad to help however I can, once she gets to know me a little better."

Lorelai waved at the car as it pulled out and went back into the house.

April was waiting for her. "Ummm—it's almost ten-thirty. Is it all right for me to watch my program? It's coming on now."

"Sure," Lorelai said immediately. "Knock yourself out."

April turned her wheelchair to face the television just as the phone rang. Lorelai grabbed it and went into the kitchen to take the call.

It was Michel, telling her that a delivery of new furniture they had ordered had just arrived and the deliverer insisted that an owner sign for it. He continued to babble excitedly that they needed to replace a broken dresser in Room 6, could not use that room until the new dresser was installed, and the room would be needed that coming weekend. Sookie was off that morning, taking the kids to a doctor's appointment, so Lorelai simply _had _to hurry over there immediately to sign for it before the delivery guys got impatient and left.

Lorelai listened to this diatribe and let him drone on for a minute while she tried to figure out what to do. Finally she told him she would be there shortly. She hung up the phone and walked back into the living room, where April was tuning the TV to the channel she wanted.

"Hey, April," she called. "I have to run over to the inn for a minute to sign for a delivery. Will you be okay here alone?"

"Sure," April replied, barely sparing her a glance.

"I'll only be twenty minutes or so."

"That's fine. I'll be fine."

"Okay," Lorelai agreed, but she still felt uneasy. She ran to the refrigerator and took down the list of phone numbers that was hanging there and picked up the phone again, plopping them both into the girl's lap. "Here. Here's the phone and the numbers of almost everybody we know." She glanced out the window. "I see Babette out there in her garden. I'm going to ask her to keep an eye out and if you need anything, just call her number—here it is—or shout out the window. Okay?"

"Okay, but it's not really necessary. I'll be _fine. Really_." This last in that snotty, I-know-everything tone that teenagers sometimes adopt to put off annoying adults.

'Okay, I'm counting on that." Lorelai was too focused on her task to worry about it.

She grabbed her purse and stopped on her way to the car to explain the situation to Babette. "Oh, sure, sugah, I'll keep an eye on her," her neighbor agreed. She raised herself on her toes to peer in the direction of Lorelai's house. "Yeah, I can see her through the window there. She's watchin' television. She'll be fine," she dismissed.

"Thanks a million, Babette." Lorelai ran to her Jeep and took off.

She reached the inn in about ten minutes, signed for the delivery and dropped the paperwork on her desk for later filing. As she walked past the front desk on her way out, Michel suddenly held out the telephone so close to her face that he almost smacked her with it. "Who is it?" she asked quickly.

"I do not knooooow," he replied in a bored tone.

She took the phone. "Lorelai Gilmore."

"Lorelai, it's your mother."

Lorelai took a second to shoot daggers from her eyes at Michel while mouthing, "I hate you," as he smirked. "Hi, Mom," she said, resigned.

"Your father and I were wondering if you and Luke had made a decision on the house yet."

"The house?" In truth, Lorelai had not thought of it for several days. "Ummm—well, we've discussed it," she said, happy to be able to say so. "And we decided we'd like to go see it again before we decide."

"Well, that makes perfect sense," agreed her mother.

"We think so. So, if you could give me the name and number of the realtor tonight when I'm there for dinner, I'll call and set something up."

"I can give it to you right now, if you can wait a minute. . ."

Lorelai glanced at her watch, seeing that it was already 10:53 and she had been gone from the house for nearly a half-hour. "No, that's just it, Mom, I can't wait a minute. I'm in a hurry."

"Oh," Emily said, a tone Lorelai hated coming into her voice. "So you're too busy to talk to me. I see."

"No, Mom, that's not it," Lorelai said, her frustration growing. "It's just that I only came to the inn for a minute to sign for a delivery and I have to get home. I left April alone there."

"You left a sick child alone? Well, that's not very responsible, Lorelai. . ."

Her patience at an end, Lorelai interrupted. "Mom, I was only going to be gone for twenty minutes or so, and Babette is right outside and is keeping an eye on her. But I have to get home."

"Oh. So she's there alone. . ." Emily paused and suddenly her entire demeanor changed. "Well, of course you would have made sure she was safe before you left. I understand. You do have to get home. All right, Lorelai, I'll talk to you tonight, bye," and she hung up the phone before Lorelai could say another word.

She stared at the phone for a moment. "One minute she's mad because I can't talk, the next she can't wait to get me off the phone," she sputtered. "My mother, the new Sybil."

Lorelai tried to leave again but Michel kept her a few more minutes whining about this and that until Lorelai finally told him to handle the problems himself, because after all, that's what she was paying him for, and finally, finally got out the door.

She went straight home and was going up the walk when, to her surprise, Luke's truck pulled in. "Hey," she called as he got out. "What are you doing here? Playing hooky?"

"I need my toolbox," he explained as he joined her. "Something's gone haywire on the dishwasher and I need to fix it."

"Oh, okay. I think Bert was in the hall closet the last time I saw him."

He rolled his eyes at her insistence on naming the inanimate objects in their life. Then he frowned. "Hey, where did you go? Where's April?"

"She's inside watching TV," she assured him. "I had to run over to the inn for a minute to sign for a delivery. She's in the living room and Babette's been keeping an eye on her."

As if to prove her words, their neighbor looked up and called, "Hey, sugah! I've been checking every few minutes. She hasn't moved. She's fine."

"Thanks, Babette," Lorelai waved. She looked back nervously at Luke who was still frowning. "We left her alone when we were walking the dog the other night," she reminded him.

His face cleared. "Yeah, I guess it's okay. Nothing's likely to happen in a few minutes, and Babette was watching her."

They entered the house together and April looked up. "Hi."

"Hi yourself," Lorelai said. "Your program still on?"

"Just over a few minutes ago." She wheeled her chair around to face them. "You had a phone call."

"Yeah?" Lorelai looked at her expectantly. "Who was it?"

"I'm not sure," the teen frowned. "She was talking really fast. I didn't catch her first name but her last name was Gilmore, like yours. And it wasn't Rory."

Lorelai thought for a moment and then looked up as realization dawned. "Emily Gilmore?"

"Yeah, that was it."

Luke and Lorelai shared a nervous glance. "Did she say what she wanted? Am I supposed to call her back?"

April frowned again. "I'm not really sure," she explained. "She was talking really fast. She asked if you were here and when I said no, she asked if I was Luke's daughter. When I said I was, she started going on about how much she wants to meet me and talk about my family, and something about dinner tonight. That I'm invited to dinner and I should tell you two that I want to go." She looked worried. "I don't really have to go, do I? I don't feel like meeting new people."

"Of course you don't have to go, sweetie," Lorelai said quickly to forestall the explosion she saw gathering in her fiancée's face.

"Lorelai, what the. . .?" he began.

She grabbed his arm. "Let's talk about this outside." She started to pull him towards the door and then stopped. "April, do you remember what time she called?"

"Umm—yes. It was like a minute before eleven, because my show was just going off and I thought it was good she hadn't called while it was on." She looked up at them. "What's the matter?" she asked quickly, in an intense tone. "Did I do something wrong?"

Both adults were deeply struck by the look of sheer terror in her eyes.

Luke just stared and Lorelai hastened to reassure her. "No, April, you did absolutely nothing wrong. Nothing," she said firmly, seeing the girl start to say something.

April shrank back a little, a tiny shade of relief coming into her face. "But who was she? Why are you both so upset?" she asked, still concerned.

Lorelai decided it was best to tell the truth. "That was my mother, Emily Gilmore." She tried to smile and make her tone light. "I told you that Rory and I have dinner with my parents every Friday. Well, she's been nagging me to bring you and your dad to dinner tonight, because—well, you're kind of going to be in her family and she's eager to meet you. We said no because we figured you've had enough going on this week and don't need to get tired out by the thrills and chills of a Gilmore family dinner. That's all it's about."

"Oh," April said. She still looked worried. "Why was she so excited about it?"

"Oh, well, my mother's used to getting her own way. She doesn't like it when people say no to her. I guess she thought when we said no that she'd check with you anyway and see if you wanted to go. But you've answered that already, so—that's that!"

April stared at her for a moment, turning it all over in her head. "Okay," she finally murmured, looking more relaxed. Then suddenly her face was closed in the way it had been for the past few days. Lorelai smiled again, even though her heart was sinking at the sight before her. "But anyway, Dad and I need to discuss it a little, so we're going outside for a minute."

April nodded but said nothing.

Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand and pulled him out the door. "Lorelai. . ." he began but she shook her head. "She might hear us," she reminded him in a whisper as she pulled him in the direction of the garage.

When they got there and went inside, he let loose. "What the hell is going on? What is she trying to do?" he exploded.

Lorelai shook her head. "I don't know. I'm not sure. Unless it's the thing I told you about before, about the DAR. Or maybe she just wants to get another kid out from under my terrible influence—" the last with an exaggerated face—"and prove she can raise a kid to be what she thinks she ought to be. I just don't know."

"That is NOT happening," Luke growled, his face tight with fury. "She's not getting her mitts into MY kid!"

Lorelai folded her arms, her mouth set in an angry line. "You don't even know the half of it," she murmured, staring at the far wall.

Luke's anger quickly mixed with fear. "What?"

"She knew I wasn't home," Lorelai said tightly.

"What?"

"She had talked to me at the inn about five minutes before she called here. That's why I asked April what time she had called. She knew I wasn't home, and she knew April was here alone."

"You told her that?" he asked incredulously.

"She was trying to keep me on the phone and I finally had to tell her why I had to get off. I should have known," she said, shaking her head. "She was condemning me one second and being all understanding the next, and gave up faster than I've ever heard her. And abruptly hung up. That was why. She knew April was here alone and wanted to talk to her before I got back. She wanted to manipulate her into asking us to take her to dinner."

Despite her own anger at her mother's treachery, Lorelai stole a glance at her fiancée and quickly realized that he was in even worse shape than she. She had never seen him so angry. His face was beet red and he was literally shaking with rage, his hands clenched into fists by his side. For a second she was actually thought he might stroke out right in front of her. "Hey," she said anxiously, clutching his sleeve.

"That goddamn, interfering, self-centered, manipulating _bitch_!" he got out through clenched teeth. "How _dare_ she think. . .how _dare_ she!" He glanced towards his truck. "I ought to go over there right now and. . ."

"No!" Lorelai said forcefully, holding his arm tighter. "No, Luke, don't. I'll take care of it."

"But, Lorelai," he began. "This is about _my kid_! This is not going to happen!"

"No, it's not," she soothed. "And this is really between her and me—all the old baggage coming back to haunt us again. She just won't let it go." A distant look came into her eyes. "I'm the one that has to put a stop to it. Even if it's the last conversation we ever have."

"But—are you sure you can handle it?" He was cautious, even in his anger, and did not want to seem like he doubted her. "I mean—she's done lots of stuff before that you've been mad about but you've never broken it off completely. You—you keep going back." He winced as he said it.

"I know," she said softly. "But each time, it was because I chose to. Sometimes for Rory's sake and sometimes for my own. I mean, she's my mother—of course I'd like to have a good relationship with my mother. But she just won't let that happen," she said, her eyes hardening again. "For most of my life, a part of me has believed what she's always said—that our problems were all my fault. Even when I disagreed with her on the surface, part of me was never sure and that's partly why I kept going back."

"Oh, Lorelai," he said, his anger dissipating. "I didn't realize you felt that way. That is just _so_ untrue."

She flashed him a grateful look. "I don't think that any more. Seeing Rory grow up so well, and having you in my life. . ." She looked at him lovingly. "That's helped me see the stuff that happens between us more—objectively, I guess. And the one thing I've become clear on is that what she wants, more than almost anything, is to have relationships with me and Rory. To the point where she'll even try to trick us into it. That—that gives me some—I don't know, power, I'd guess you'd call it. I'm holding some cards that I didn't realize I held."

"But. . ." Luke kind of understood what she was saying but, as often happened, her thoughts were moving a little too fast for him. "But all the stuff she's done to you. . ."

She shook her head. "I could stand what she did to me. I was used to it from growing up with it, and I still wanted to keep something going with her despite all that. So I put up with it." Her eyes looked far away. "I could even stand some of the stuff she pulled on Rory, because Rory always figured it out quickly and then chose to go along with it anyway. She wanted a relationship with her grandparents that badly. But this crap she's trying to pull on April. . .on a hurt little girl who isn't prepared for her and probably doesn't have a clue how to handle her. . ." Her face hardened again. "This is beyond the pale. This is damn near unforgivable. And it's ending here."

Luke stared at her. He had never seen that look on her face before, that attitude of complete resolution and certainty. For a moment it even frightened him a little and he thought, I hope she never looks at me that way. And for a second he could even see a flash of Emily Gilmore's hardened determination shining from her narrowed eyes.

"What. . .what are you going to do?" he asked, a bit fearfully.

Her face smoothed and a terrifying little smile appeared. "At her dinner table tonight, Emily Gilmore and I are going to have a little chat."


	24. Chapter 24: Into the Breach

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: If GG was mine, they would have gotten together in the first season. _

Chapter Twenty-Four: Into the Breach

Luke continued to stare at her as they stood in the door of the garage, the soft breeze whispering around them. "Are you sure?" he finally asked. "I mean—you know Richard is going to stick up for her. They're your family. Do you really want to take the risk of alienating them? maybe for good?"

Her determined smile softened and she gazed at him lovingly. "Luke, you and Rory and April are my family," she declared. "You three are all I need. Sure, it would be nice to have a good relationship with my parents. But not if it's going to hurt anybody in my _real _family."

He gazed into her eyes and the adoration he saw in them was reflected back to her from his own. He reached out and pulled her into his arms, resting his cheek in her hair. "I love you," he said gruffly.

"I love you," he felt her smile into his shoulder. "So much."

They stood silently, drinking each other in.

After a minute, she pulled her head back to look at him. "I've tried. I've tried so many times. The cost is just too high," she told him. "I'm doing this. Tonight. I just have to talk to Rory first, to tell her what happened and see if she's on the same page with me. If she's not, she may want to skip this particular dinner."

That thought worried him, too. "Do you think she'll understand? I'd hate to see you two estranged again."

"I think she will," Lorelai said thoughtfully. "She certainly got a dose of Grandma and Grandpa at their worst when she lived there last year. She finally got so disgusted that she just walked out."

"She did? You never really told me any details of what happened then."

She chuckled. "That's her story to tell, but trust me, it's a good one. Ask her, maybe she'll tell it to you some long winter's night in front of the fire."

"Maybe I will." Any story in which Emily Gilmore got bested was one that Luke would love to hear. He smiled a little at that and then sighed and looked at her. "So another problem begins. Do you think it's too much for us to ask for five minutes of peace?"

"You wouldn't think so, but maybe it is," she chuckled. They were quiet for a moment, each thinking their own thoughts. "Speaking of problems," Lorelai finally said, her brow furrowing, "did you catch the look on April's face when she asked if she had done something wrong?"

"Did I," he groaned. "What the hell was that about? I mean, have we been blaming her for something?"

"I don't know. I just don't know. But I'm thinking more and more that it's not just that she misses Anna and her friends and school, or that she's having trouble adjusting to being here with us. There's something else going on underneath."

"I think you're right," he sighed. "I just can't figure it out." He paused. "But I'll try to talk to her tonight while you're gone."

"I think that would be good," she told him. "I think she trusts you as much as she trusts anybody right now. You two haven't gotten much alone time since she left the hospital. Maybe she'll talk to you more easily if I'm not around."

"Yeah, maybe."

She looked at him anxiously. "You may have to push a little," she warned.

"Except I don't know how far to push," he groaned. "I don't want to push her away. I'm just no good at this kind of thing."

"You're better than you think," she told him firmly. "Luke, you love her. You'll find the right words."

"I hope so."

"I know so," her confidence in him shining out of her eyes. It made Luke feel humbled, the faith she always showed in him, especially in his role as father. He leaned down and kissed her thoroughly in gratitude.

"Hey, we'd better get back to the house," she finally reminded him through rosy lips. "April will worry that we've run away."

"Or maybe she'll be delighted," he retorted.

She slapped him on the arm. "You don't mean that," she chided.

"I almost do," he groused.

They walked back to the house, laughing and holding hands but hesitated when they saw April on the porch, brushing Paul Anka. "Hey," Lorelai said brightly. "We're back."

She glanced up briefly. "So I see."

Her cool, indifferent reply had the effect of throwing a bucket of cold water on the couple's warm mood. Lorelai rallied first. "Can't get anything past you," she teased gently. "Hey, kid, are you hungry? I'm starving."

"I guess so," she shrugged, her attention still centered on the dog.

Lorelai turned to Luke. "Can you stay and maybe make us a little something for lunch? Or do you have to get back?"

"I have to get back," he said regretfully. "Why don't you two pile in the car and come on over? Hey, April, you said last week you wanted to hang out in the diner and you haven't done that much yet. Want to just stay this afternoon?" Before she answered, he turned to Lorelai. "Do you have to go to work?"

"I should go in for a while," she mused. "Michel was having a hissy fit about some stuff when I was there before. I should check on whether he handled it. But I'll come have lunch first."

"Great," he beamed. "So what do you say, April? Want to come over?"

"If you'd like," she said indifferently. She leaned down to hug Paul Anka.

Lorelai watched her for a moment, noticing how her face softened as she looked at the dog. For a flash, she looked like the old April Lorelai had met in the hospital. But she sensed that she was being watched and her face tightened again.

"Do you need anything?" Lorelai said softly. "A book or something for this afternoon? I think we're ready to roll."

"Ummm—yeah. I'll go get it." April wheeled into the house before Lorelai could say another word.

The three reconvened in the diner and Lorelai talked brightly throughout lunch, trying almost desperately to cheer the girl, but April would have none of it. She bid them good-bye and went to the inn, going straight to her office where she immediately picked up the phone.

"Rory? Hi, hon. Listen, I have to talk to you before we go to dinner tonight. . ."

At Rory's suggestion, she stopped in Stars Hollow on her way from Yale to pick up her mother. "So we can strategize," she explained as they completed their very long phone call.

When she entered the house, Luke was in the kitchen making dinner for himself and April while his daughter sat in front of the TV. "Hi, April," Rory called as she came in.

The teen turned in some surprise. "Hi, Rory. I didn't know you were coming tonight."

"Last minute plan."

Luke came in. "Hey, Rory," as he gave her a hug. "Your mom's upstairs."

"No, she's not," the lady in question called as she came down. "Hi, kid. Right on time."

They smiled at each other conspiratorially, including Luke in their glance, as he nodded. Lorelai had explained the reason for Rory coming by.

Rory went to the couch. "So how are you, April?"

The girl looked up briefly. "I'm fine," she said tersely.

Rory waited for more but April had turned back to the television. After waiting a beat, Rory tried again. "How did everything go this week? The tutor and all?"

"Oh, it went," April replied noncommittally.

Rory waited again but no further comment was forthcoming. "Well," she said uncomfortably, "I guess we'd better get going."

Luke kissed his fiancée. "See you later. In one piece, I hope," he added in a whisper.

"See you later, babe," she murmured. She motioned with her head towards April and he nodded.

The two women went to Rory's car and started out. "She's still not any better?" was Rory's first question.

"No. Not at all," her mother sighed. "Luke's going to get her up to the shower tonight and try to talk to her while we're gone. Maybe if she's alone with him, she'll open up a little."

"I hope so," Rory said, worried. After a short silence she said, "So. You still planning to go through with it?"

"Yes," Lorelai said with determination. She looked sideways at her daughter. "You still with me?"

"Absolutely," Rory assured her. "What she tried to do to April—that's way out of line even for Grandma." She glanced at Lorelai. "It might get ugly, you know."

"Oh, I have no doubt," Lorelai told her calmly. "I just have to remember to stay cool and focused. I can't let her reduce me to a scared, angry little girl like she usually does. And I can't get off the point with ridiculous side remarks like I usually use to try to diffuse the situation. I just can't—let down."

"You're absolutely right."

Lorelai glanced at her daughter. "I really, really need you to stick with me. No backing off and waffling. If you do, I'm afraid I'll collapse like a stack of cards and nothing will get accomplished."

"Count on me—I won't. I'm fed up, too, especially after all that stuff that happened when I was living there. And all the stuff they did before that. I don't think I ever got all that out of my system, even at that horrible dinner where we all yelled at each other for three hours." She pondered a minute. "You know, I think it would be a good tactic to refrain from yelling as much as possible. I mean, if we stay calm and keep our voices down, it will make them look weak them when they start shouting at us."

"Okay, I know what you mean. Keep ourselves on the high road. Don't get down to their level. And immediately call them on whatever stunts they try to pull."

"That's it." She smiled at her mother. "You see—it's good to strategize."

"I agree."

They were silent while Rory focused on steering the car up the entrance ramp onto I-84. "And you know Luke's behind you," she continued the conversation.

"He sure is—although despite everything, he's still a little worried about my alienating my 'family' forever. But you should have seen him today," she shuddered. "When he found out what she had done, it was all I could do to keep him from jumping into his truck and roaring off to Hartford to give her a piece of his mind. Or putting a fist down her throat."

"I can imagine," Rory said sympathetically.

"I've never seen him turn that particular shade of red before. I actually thought he was going to stroke out right in front of me. A development which Emily would love, I'm sure," she added caustically. "And just realizing that makes me even madder at her."

"You go, Mom."

They talked a little more before Rory pulled into the driveway of the Gilmore manor.

Lorelai was out the door like a shot and, unlike almost every other Friday night for the past six years, marched straight up to the door and rang the bell in a determined fashion. Rory had to run to catch up with her. "You're really locked and loaded," she murmured.

"You bet I am."

The door was finally opened by the Maid of the Week. Lorelai smiled brightly and said, "Hi! We're what's for dinner!" Rory stifled a giggle.

"Good evening," the girl said politely. "Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore are in the living room."

They handed over their jackets and paused for moment, gathering themselves. Lorelai took her daughter's hand and shook it formally. "Rory, I just want you to know—it was a blast being your mother," she said solemnly.

Rory did giggle then. "Right back atcha," she said affectionately.

They squared their shoulders and walked into the living room.

"Hi, Mom, hi, Dad," Lorelai said brightly. "Dad, I'll have a martini, please." As quickly as humanly possible, she thought grimly.

Her father looked startled. "All right, Lorelai, give me a minute," he said mildly as he rose and went to the minibar.

Lorelai looked straight at Emily in time to see her smile of greeting fade from her face. "Hello, Lorelai, hello Rory," she said politely and looked beyond them to the door.

Richard brought Lorelai her drink and turned back to fulfill Rory's request. Lorelai glanced at her mother who was now frowning. As soon as Rory and Richard sat down, she said bluntly, "Lorelai, where are Luke and the child?"

Lorelai took a sip of her drink before she answered, thinking, She still can't even remember April's name. She looked her mother straight in the eye and said pleasantly, "Oh, they aren't coming."

"Not coming?" Emily now looked seriously displeased. "Lorelai, I told you very clearly that I wanted them to come to dinner tonight."

"And I told you very clearly that they weren't coming this week because it wouldn't be good for April," Lorelai replied calmly, regarding her mother steadily.

"But. . ." Emily looked perplexed for a moment and then rallied. "I don't like being defied like that, Lorelai," she chided, as if speaking to a child.

"And I don't like the fact that you went behind my back and called Luke to try to persuade him to bring April to dinner, after I had already told you no. And, by the way, I also know for a fact that Luke told you very clearly that they were not coming. So I'm a little curious as to why you're surprised, Mom."

"Go behind your back?" her mother gasped and Richard frowned. "There's no call to say things like that, Lorelai," he scolded.

Lorelai turned her attention to him. "Oh, but you haven't heard the real kicker, Dad. Mom called the house looking for me this morning—not five minutes after she had talked to me at the inn. She knew I wasn't home—_and_ she knew that April was there alone, because, foolishly, I had told her. She called the house and when she got April. . ." she paused to make sure she had her father's attention. "When she got April, she tried to manipulate her into asking Luke and me to bring her to dinner. She went directly and purposely against what April's guardians wanted for her, just because it wasn't what she wanted, and tried to trick an innocent little girl into going against her father."

"I did no such thing!" Emily retorted, raising her voice while Richard roared, "That's a terrible thing to say about your mother, Lorelai! Apologize this instant!"

Lorelai sat back staring them both down. "It's a terrible thing to have to say, Dad. But it has to be said. Unfortunately, it's exactly the kind of behavior I've come to expect from Mom, because she's been doing it for years. But it has to stop. Now."

Emily sat with her mouth open, speechless. But Richard stared at her, taken aback at the way his daughter stood her ground. "Well. . .How do you know your mother called after she talked to you at the inn? Maybe she called the house first and found from the child that you weren't there, and then called the inn."

Lorelai shook her head. "No. I looked at my watch when Mom and I were talking and it was about eight minutes to eleven. When I asked April when she had gotten the call from Mom, she said it was only a minute or so before eleven."

"The child is mistaken," Emily said instantly. "The child is _not_ mistaken," Lorelai said firmly.

"How do you know she's not?" Richard wondered.

"Because there's a television show she likes to watch every day at ten-thirty. It's a science show on a PBS station. When I asked her what time Mom had called, she said it was just after the show went off. Which would have made it just a minute or two before eleven."

Her father was watching her closely. "All right. Perhaps you were mistaken about the time you talked to your mother," he suggested, reluctant to believe what she was saying about his wife.

"I wasn't," his daughter said firmly. "I didn't plan to leave April alone, but I had to run over to the inn to sign for a delivery. That was a little before ten-thirty, because April was just turning on the TV to watch her show. When Mom and I were on the phone, I looked at my watch and realized it was 10:53 and I'd been gone for almost a half-hour already. No—neither one of us was mistaken," she finished with conviction.

Richard looked at her wonderingly, and then at his wife. "Emily?" he said tentatively. "Why did you call Lorelai at home when you knew she wasn't there?"

Emily seemed to realize that she was trapped and grabbed desperately at a way out. "It was wrong of you to leave that child alone, Lorelai," she chided in her best condescending tone. "It was extremely irresponsible. Perhaps you aren't the right person to be one of her guardians after all."

Uh-oh, thought Rory. It was usually at a point like this that Lorelai would let herself get upset at the accusation her mother was pitching and get distracted from her point.

But this time was different. Lorelai simply took a sip of her drink and continued to look straight at her mother, a little smile playing about her lips. "Nice try, Mom," she said calmly. "But nothing doing. Dad asked you a question. I'd be really interested in hearing the answer myself," she added, settling back comfortably against the couch cushions. "Why did you call my house and ask for me when you knew I wasn't there? And why did you try to talk April into asking us to bring her to dinner when you knew very well that we had already refused?"

Emily wasn't about to give up without a fight. "It's that man—that Luke!" she shrieked. "He put the child up to this! He's been trying to turn you against us!"

Lorelai shook her head. "Wow. There's no limit to what you'll do, is there? As it happens, Luke wasn't even home at the time. He didn't know I had left the house. He arrived back there just as I did, we walked in together and heard April tell us about the phone call together. So unless he knew in advance that you were going to call the house when April was alone, that theory is bogus." She calmly took another sip of her drink. "And, for the record, Luke has never done anything but encourage me to try to develop good relationships with both of you. You see," she said in a conversational tone, "Luke adored his parents. He had really great relationships with both of them and regrets every day that he lost them so soon. He would love nothing more than for me to have what he had and has trouble understanding why I don't. Even after he met you and saw the kinds of things you do, he still encouraged me. He even worried about it today, despite how furious he was at what you did to April."

"I don't believe it," Emily said, her mouth in a tight line. "He's been trying to turn you against us for as long as you've been dating. Ever since he came here for dinner that first time."

Lorelai knit her brow. "And why would he have done that, Mom? Could it have anything to do with the fact that the first time he came to dinner, you treated him like an insect that you were about to step on?"

"I was perfectly cordial to him!" Emily said indignantly.

"You were perfectly passive-aggressive with him," Lorelai retorted. "Honestly, it was one of your best performances ever. Every one of your 'cordial' remarks was double-edged, with an insult or dig or condescending statement hiding in plain sight behind it." She looked amused for a second. "Did you really think he didn't notice?" she asked incredulously. "That neither of us noticed? Did you think that because he's not Hartford society, he was too stupid to realize that he was being insulted and treated like dirt? He 'got' every one of your remarks, Mom. He even caught a few that I missed."

"Is that so," Emily said snidely. "Well, if he felt so insulted, why didn't he do anything about it? Is he too much of a jellyfish to stand up for himself when he thinks someone is insulting him?"

"Emily!" Richard gasped.

Lorelai barely heard her father. "No, Mom, he's too much of a gentleman," she said in a soft but dangerous voice. "It's called 'good manners.' He was a guest in your home—he wasn't going to get into a fight with you, no matter what you did. He was too well brought-up. That's just how he is, but it doesn't mean he won't fight back when he feels someone he loves is being threatened." She took another sip of her drink. "He showed better manners that night than you did," she finished.

Emily was bewildered. She had never seen her daughter stand up to her in such a calm, contained way and it almost rendered her speechless, but she couldn't let go of the idea that Luke was somehow the cause of this upset. Richard, on the other hand, was rapidly becoming immersed in watching this drama unfold and was feeling some grudging admiration for the backbone his daughter had suddenly developed.

Rory, who had been watching and listening carefully, was ready to leap to her mother's side the minute it seemed necessary—but thus far, it hadn't been. Lorelai was doing a stellar job all by herself.

Emily sensed that the mood in the room was almost completely against her, so she turned to a tried and true technique. "Oh, yes, I'm the worst hostess in the world. The very worst!"

"You were that night," Lorelai agreed conversationally.

"Oh, not just that night! Always! I'm a terrible mother and a terrible human being. I know—you've been telling me since you started to talk how awful I am and how I ruined your life! Just because I want the best for my daughter—what a monster I am!"

These kinds of exaggerated declarations were usually Lorelai's cue to backtrack from her point and try to contradict her mother's deliberately self-deprecating statements. But this time was different. She simply studied her mother for a moment and agreed, "You've done some pretty awful things in your time and quite often have been difficult to be around, let alone be related to." Her calm, matter-of-fact tone robbed her words of a little of their sting and her lack of hysteria prevented the tension in the room from escalating.

Emily stared at her, amazed. "Well, you're no saint either!" she informed her daughter in the most sarcastic tone she could muster. "And you've been no treat to have as a daughter!"

A remark like that would usually send Lorelai storming from the room, ending the confrontation. Not today. "So you've always told me, and reminded me every chance you got," she responded calmly. "And I've never claimed to be perfect. Unlike you."

Her placid but stinging response absolutely floored Emily. "Lorelai, why are you doing this?" she asked, tears starting to fill her eyes. "Why are you saying these things? Are you _trying_ to destroy our relationship?"

Lorelai watched her carefully. "No, Mom," she said softly. "Believe it or not, I'm trying to preserve it."

Emily stared. "You call _this preserving _it? Are you completely mad?"

"No, Mom, just fed up. And trying to be honest." She stared at her mother for a moment. "You see, if you want to continue to have a relationship with me—with Luke and April and any children we might have in the future—you _have_ to make some changes. For one thing, you'll have to get over this idea that you're entitled to have anything you want the second you want it, no matter who you have to steamroll to get it. You have to respect that fact that Luke and I—and other people, for that matter—are entitled to run our lives our own way, and to respect our thoughts and feelings, even if you disagree with them. You _don't_ know what's best for everybody. You have to stop believing that it's okay to manipulate, trick and stab people in the back to get what you want. Most of all," she leaned forward to emphasize her point, "most of all you must never—ever—_ever _again do anything to April like you did today. She is _not_ going to be a victim of your narcissism." She shook her head firmly. "She is not."

Emily rose to this challenge. "She's going to be a part of my family, Lorelai. I have the right to have something to say about her upbringing."

"No, you don't," her daughter replied firmly. "You are not her parent or grandparent or legal guardian and you will stay out of anything concerning her unless expressly invited to participate."

"And if I don't?" Emily said defiantly.

Lorelai sat back on the couch again. "Then," she said softly, "you will have Luke to deal with, as well as me."

"Luke!" Emily almost burst out laughing. "And what's that jellyfish going to do? Throw a French fry at me?"

Lorelai shook her head slowly. "No, Mom," she said slowly. "What Luke will do is walk out that door and never, ever come back."

"Oh, big loss," Emily sniffed. "I hope he does. That would be the happiest day of my life!"

Lorelai shook her head again and gave her mother a little smile. "You're not getting it, Mom," she said almost gently. "If Luke walks out of your life, I walk with him. And I won't come back either. Ever."


	25. Chapter 25: The Friday Night Fights

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: Nothing's changed since the last chapter. I still don't own it. _

Chapter Twenty-Five: The Friday Night Fights

Emily and Richard stared unbelievingly at their daughter, their mouths hanging open. "Oh, you don't mean that," Richard dismissed.

Lorelai's mouth tightened. "I do mean it."

"What?" Emily shrieked. "You'd give up your family to go off with that—that flannel-wearing _cretin_?"

Rory gasped and even Richard looked surprised. Lorelai swallowed down the blaze of fury that momentarily choked her. As she struggled to find a response, she recalled what she had said to Luke that morning and managed a carefully controlled answer. "Luke is my family now, Mother. Luke and Rory and April. And Sookie and Jackson and their kids, Patty, Babette and Morey, Lane and Zach—all the people who really care about me. Me, just as I am." She paused and watched her mother carefully. "Of course I'd like to have a good relationship with my parents. I think I've tried as hard as I can to do that. But, Mom, you just don't make it possible. Dad, you don't always help, either. And I'm not running the risk of someone I care about getting hurt because you insist on butting in where you don't belong. That already happened to Luke once and it's not happening to April or anybody else."

Her parents continued to stare at her. Before they could respond, Rory took the opportunity of their silence to move closer to her mother on the couch. "Grandma, Grandpa. That goes for me, too. If Mom and Luke walk, I walk, too. And don't expect me to ever come back, either."

"RORY!" her grandmother screamed. Richard began to look worried.

"I'm sorry, Grandma, but it's true. I hate what you tried to do to April. I think it's—well, despicable. I'm ashamed of you."

"Oh, my God," Emily murmured, staring in shock at her granddaughter.

"You haven't seen her. She's so lost and hurt—she's just a little kid and she's in so much pain. Mom and Luke are doing everything they can for her, but it really requires delicate handling right now. She doesn't need to be—to be treated like a piece on your personal chess board!"

"Rory!" Richard said angrily. Emily just stared at her granddaughter, bewildered, until suddenly her face blazed with fury and she pointed at Lorelai. "You did this! You! You deliberately turned her against me! You just can't stand for me to have my granddaughter's love, can you?"

Before Lorelai could respond, Rory sailed in again. "Oh, just stop it, Grandma," she said with disgust in her tone. "That's another thing I'm sick of, the way you blame Mom for everything I do that you don't like. I'm a junior at Yale, I'm twenty-one years old—do you really believe that I can't form my own opinions about things? Do you think I've been blind to all the stunts you've pulled?"

Emily's attention was now completely on her granddaughter. "What have I ever done to you, young lady?" she demanded. She was sure that Rory would have no answer.

However, she was destined to be surprised. "Well, let's see, where shall we start," Rory pretended to think it over. "How about that sixteenth birthday party you insisted on throwing for me?"

Emily looked apoplectic. "That was a beautiful party! I did that all for you! To make you happy!"

"Really?" Rory regarded her grandmother calmly, remembering to keep her voice even. "Then tell me something. If it was all for me, why wasn't my best friend invited?"

"Paris was there!" Emily insisted.

Rory and Lorelai passed amused glances between them. "I'm talking about Lane, Grandma. Lane—you remember her, my best friend since kindergarten? I believe you refer to her as my 'Asian friend'—which also ticks me off, by the way. Paris was not my best friend—at that point, she wasn't even my friend. Neither were any of the other kids you invited."

"More like enemies, as I recall," Lorelai remembered.

"Enemies? Those lovely children? They were from some of the best families in Hartford. They were your classmates, I assumed they were your friends!"

"Key word there being 'assumed.' You assumed instead of asking," Rory replied.

"And those 'lovely children' started torturing Rory from the minute she set foot in that school," Lorelai added darkly.

Emily turned her fury back to her daughter. "Oh, there you go again! Making up horrible lies about wonderful people just because you don't like them for being wealthy!"

Again Rory came in before Lorelai could say a word. "She's not lying! I wasn't at Chilton for an hour before Paris—yes, Paris—had me backed up against a locker telling me in vivid detail how I was 'going down' and how I was going to fail because she'd see to it that I did. All the girls in the class followed along with her because they were scared not to. One of the boys started calling me by the wrong name the first day and kept it up for months, even though I corrected him repeatedly."

Emily just stared at her.

"They stole my homework to try to get me into trouble. They bumped into me in the hallway to make me drop my books. I'd be sitting at lunch and they'd walk behind me, making insulting comments loud enough for me to hear. They were the last people in the world I'd invite to a birthday party. But then one day I'm walking down the hall and somebody came up and told me that he was invited to my party—the party you didn't bother to tell me I was having. I had to spend the next two days listening to people point to me all over the school. 'Yeah, that's her—the one having the party. I don't want to go, but my parents are _making_ me.'" She shook her head. "Not the best way to make friends."

Now Emily was incensed for a different reason. "Why didn't you tell us this was happening!"

"It's outrageous!" Richard roared.

Rory opened her mouth to respond but Lorelai interrupted her. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why should Rory have told you?"

"So we could do something about it!"

"Like what?"

"Like go to the Headmaster and have him put a stop to it!" Emily cried.

"That would have made things worse," Rory shook her head. "We were afraid you'd do that, and that's why we didn't tell you."

"How could it have made things worse?" Richard shouted. "It sounds like they were bad enough as it was!"

"Oh, come on, Dad. Do you really think a bunch of teenagers would _ever_ warm up to a kid who told on them and got them into trouble? Rory would have had no chance at all if you had done that," Lorelai explained.

The elder Gilmores looked at each other. "But. . .they. . ." Richard sputtered, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Rory handled it just fine," Lorelai said firmly. "Remember how she ended up? Vice-President of Student Government, on the newspaper, a champion debater, accepted to three Ivy League schools, and valedictorian of her class? I'd say she did all right, despite the snotty little jerks she went to Chilton with."

"I did fine," Rory echoed. "With Mom's help."

All four stared at each other for a moment, catching their collective breath.

"Well, if that was such a bad situation for you, I'm—I'm sorry," Emily finally said reluctantly. "Perhaps you're right and I should have consulted with you on the guest list."

"I think we can all agree on that," Lorelai said calmly.

Emily shot an angry look at her daughter. "But that was only one event. We've done many other nice things for you!" she insisted, looking back at Rory.

"Yes, you have," Rory nodded. "Although maybe not as many as you think you did."

"What does that mean?" asked her grandfather in an annoyed tone.

Rory focused her attention on him. "I'm referring to the time you asked me to come over to a 'small get-together'—that's what you called it—to meet some of your Yale alumni friends." At their blank looks, she went on. "That was the party you tricked me into coming to by pretending it was something that it wasn't. The party where I found myself with a tiara on my head being paraded in front of every Yale-related eligible bachelor under the age of twenty-five!"

Richard pounced on that one. "That was to give you an opportunity to meet some young men of a better class!"

"Better than the ones I was already meeting at Yale?" Rory questioned. She shook her head. "I felt like the prize side of beef at a meat market," she said quietly. "It was the most humiliating night of my life."

"No, you had a good time at that party, once you relaxed a little!" Emily responded sharply. "I remember that when you said goodnight, you were all flushed and happy and laughing!'"

Rory looked at her, shaking her head and smiling a little. "That wasn't happiness, Grandma. That was alcohol," she said distinctly.

"What?"

"Logan, Colin and Finn were at that party. I already knew them from Yale. When they saw how embarrassed I was, they dragged me out to the pool house and started pouring champagne down my throat. Plus any other kind of alcohol they could find." She looked back at her grandmother with disgust. "I wasn't happy, Grandma. I was drunk."

"She could barely stagger to the house from Logan's limousine when they brought her home," Lorelai recalled. "She was completely toasted. I spent the next day holding her head over the toilet. A real pleasant sight for a mother to see, let me tell you. You were what, nineteen then, hon?"

Emily gave her a murderous look. Richard looked upset. "I'm sorry, Rory—I didn't realize that night was so difficult for you. We. . ." he looked uncertain. "We really were just trying to do something nice for you. Help you meet some nice young men."

"And I would have been happy to do that, Grandpa, if you had just asked," Rory told him patiently. "But with some forewarning and in a different setting. Maybe dinner with a family or two at a time." She watched him and shook her head. "Did you really believe that an atmosphere like that party was the best way for me to get acquainted with anyone?" Her mouth tightened. "Or was I just supposed to pick out the guy with the biggest trust fund?"

Neither of the elder Gilmores responded to that one.

"I think the thing that hurt me the most was that you didn't ask me. You just manipulated me into that party. It was just so—so disrespectful to treat me like that. I felt so used and betrayed." She stared moodily at the floor for a moment. "And then," she burst out, "when I did get together with a guy from the 'better class' as you put it, you did everything you could to keep me away from him when I was living here!"

"You were having sex with him!" Emily shouted. "Of course we tried to stop that!"

"Yes, I was twenty-one and having sex with my steady boyfriend," Rory agreed. "What's so terrible about that?"

"You could have gotten pregnant!" her grandmother returned. "Just like your mother! And then where would you be?"

Rory stared at her with loathing in her face. "Oh, I don't know," she said casually. "Maybe I'd start my own successful business, like my mother? Buy a home by myself? Be engaged to a wonderful man who adored me? Live in a town full of friends who would do anything for me? Have a daughter who loved and looked up to me?" She stared at Emily. "I'd consider myself lucky to be just like my mother," she spat.

Lorelai bestowed a grateful and loving look on her daughter. There was dead silence in the room until she spoke up. "Besides, it would never happen. Rory's on birth control," she said calmly. "I wasn't."

"Oh, that makes it so much better," Emily sneered.

Her daughter looked at her calmly. "Yeah, I think it does. At least Rory won't be faced with some of the choices I had to make, at a much younger age."

Before Emily could retort, Richard spoke up. "Rory, I know you're a young woman and. . .well, sexuality is different these days. I know that. What bothered me was that you were doing it under my own roof, so to speak. I spent forty thousand dollars redecorating that pool house for you to have sex in. I felt like a fool."

Rory's measured tone matched his. "Grandpa, first of all, I didn't ask for the pool house to be redecorated. . ."

"You didn't turn it down. You didn't say no," her grandmother interrupted.

Rory gave her a brief glare. "You didn't give me any choice," she retorted. "I walked in there the second day and all the furniture was gone. Besides, I didn't think it was my decision whether to decorate or not and you said you had wanted to do it for years. If it was my choice, you should have asked me, and you didn't. So don't try to blame that on me now."

Emily simply glared back but subsided.

Rory turned her attention back to her grandfather. "Grandpa, I wish you had just told me straight out that you felt that way. I would have respected your wishes and I wouldn't have had Logan over any more."

Richard stared at her as Emily began to scoff. "Oh, of course you would have."

"I wouldn't have, Grandma," Rory returned. She looked at her grandmother as if something had just become clear. "I guess you have trouble believing that people do things for one another out of simple respect," she said softly. "I guess maybe that's why all you ever try to do is trick and control people instead of just asking them."

Both her grandparents gaped at her as Lorelai thought to herself, Go, Rory.

Emily rallied first. "I don't believe you." she said tartly.

"I do," Richard disagreed. He looked at his granddaughter sadly. "I'm sorry, Rory. I'm sorry we were so disrespectful to you and made you feel betrayed."

She gave him a little smile. "Thank you, Grandpa."

"I think we proved that you wouldn't respect our wishes," Emily pushed on, ruining the moment. "When we got you in the house, where we could watch you, you didn't spend nights with Logan any more."

Rory turned back to her in annoyance. "Oh, I didn't? If you remember, it was about that time that I started spending a lot of nights staying over with Paris. Where do you think I really was?"

"See? You lied to us! You couldn't be trusted!"

Rory looked at her with disgust. "I never made any promise that I wouldn't sleep with Logan while I was staying with you, Grandma. There wasn't any trust for me to betray. And you wouldn't even talk to me about it—you just started trying to control me and I simply found a way out of it without getting into a fight with you. And it wasn't your decision to make anyway."

"I never tried to control you," Emily insisted.

Rory stared at her, her mouth open. "You decided every morning what time I was going to get up, by banging on my door, yelling at me through the intercom or coming straight into the room and having the maid pull the sheets out from under me while I was still in the bed!"

"Well, seven o'clock is the time people should get up," Emily sniffed.

"Says who?" Rory asked. "If I didn't have to be somewhere early, why shouldn't I sleep a little later if I wanted to? What harm would that have done?"

Emily had no answer.

Rory went on. "You decided what clothes I was going to wear by laying them out on my bed. If I didn't wear them, you made pointed comments about it all day. When you decided it was time to put away my summer clothes, you had the maid just come in and take them, without even asking me if I was finished with them. I had to track them down and sneak them back out of your house."

"It was September. It was time to put away summer clothes," Emily insisted.

"It was still in the seventies out. And I have a lot of things I wear year-round. The point is, you didn't ask—you just decided that what you thought was right would be right for me, too."

Emily didn't respond and her granddaughter continued.

"You decided that I was going to work at the DAR office, instead of letting me find a job myself. And then you decided that I had to join the DAR, even though I had no interested in doing so."

"You had to be a member to work there," Emily insisted. "And you liked it in the end."

"Yes, I did, but again—you gave me no choice at the time," Rory said sternly. "You told me what I could eat, when I could eat and where I could eat it. You even tried to tell me how to behave on my first day of community service, even though you knew nothing about it! You just generally treated me like I was ten years old. But the worst was moving me out of the pool house without even asking me."

'I needed to store things there for you birthday party," Emily made excuse.

"So when the party was over, and it wasn't needed for storage any more, why wasn't I moved back?"

Emily hesitated and Richard answered. "You already know why. We were trying to keep you from sleeping with Logan."

"So, Grandma, you're still lying to me about why you moved me out."

"Well. . .not necessarily. . ." Emily was trying desperately to talk herself out of that one. "Maybe you could have moved back in a few days, but you left our house instead. Without even telling us!" as she tried to turn the blame back on her granddaughter.

"That's not true," Lorelai said softly.

Emily swung to face her, furious. "You keep out of this, Lorelai! You know nothing about it!"

"Oh, yes, I do," her daughter retorted. "Don't you remember, Mom? The night of the birthday party, you and I and Dad were in Dad's study? He said the same thing, that the pool house wouldn't be needed for storage once the party was over. And you stood there making a list as long as your arm of ways you were going to keep Rory from moving back there. You were going to get it fumigated. You were going to discover mold. You were going to 'rip it down with your bare hands,' I believe was the phrase you used. In other words, more behind-the-back tricks and more controlling." She smiled wryly. "The highlight of that conversation for me, however, was your statement that you wouldn't 'lose' Rory until she came home pregnant. I'm still not clear on all the implications of that one."

"Oh, I think the implications are clear enough," Emily said bitterly. "I lost you because you got pregnant. All my dreams for you went up in smoke because you had sex!"

"All your dreams?" Lorelai echoed. "Like what? Being voted Most Popular Debutante of 1984?"

"Lorelai," Richard chided.

"Yes, that was one! And what was wrong with that?" Emily demanded. "But it was more than that that I dreamed for you. Going to an Ivy League college, like you deserved to with your brains. . .having a wonderful career. . .most of all, making a good marriage to someone from a good family and having a house full of children. That's what I dreamed for you!"

"Hmmmm. . .one question, here," her daughter replied with a hint of humor. "How exactly would I have managed the house full of children while being successful at the wonderful career?"

"You know how. People in our class have nannies," her mother said.

"Mom—I would never have allowed a child of mine to be raised by a nanny. _As well you know_," Lorelai said, staring at her mother meaningfully.

Emily suddenly blushed while Richard cleared his throat uncomfortably and Rory wondered what that was about.

Whatever it was, Lorelai passed over it. "How do you know that any of that would have happened even if I hadn't gotten pregnant?"

"Well, it might have."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and I might have gone out on tour as a roadie with the Bangles, too." She looked directly at Emily. "The Ivy League college, maybe—although I'm not sure I could have gotten in. But I did go to college. I have a wonderful career and my own business. And I'm marrying a wonderful man who makes me happy. The houseful of kids may be yet to come, but I've got the best kid in the world," she said, smiling at Rory. Her voice gentled. "Mom, I hated the world you wanted me to live in. You know I did. I never would have stayed in it voluntarily—never. As far as I'm concerned, the only thing that getting pregnant did, aside from giving me the greatest gift of my life, was that it got me to leave your house a little earlier than I otherwise would have. Because I was going to get out, no matter what you did or didn't do."

"You don't know that. If you had married Christopher, you don't know how your life would have turned out," her mother insisted.

"I have a pretty good idea," Lorelai replied. "If I had married Christopher when we were both sixteen, before either of us was ready for it, it might have satisfied the society rules that you live by. But we would have both been miserable and would have gone through a very bitter and ugly divorce a few years later. It would have hurt both of us and hurt Rory and I would have been back where I started. Only in worse shape, because I wouldn't have learned all that I did when I went out on my own—about hard work and saving for things you want and appreciating what you do have." She looked between her parents and her voice was soft but firm. "If I hadn't left when I did, I wouldn't be the person I am now. And I'm pretty happy with who I am and what I've done, thank you very much. Mom, your world may be right for you, but it was never right for me."

The two Gilmore women stared at each other, Emily perplexed and very angry, Lorelai calm and contained. Just then the maid took advantage of the silence to quickly enter and room and say, "Dinner is served," and to quickly exit again.

"Bet we've scared her half to death," Lorelai quipped to her daughter in a whisper.

"She may be the first Gilmore maid to quit before she's fired," giggled Rory.

Emily, who did not seem to hear them, stood up and swept her way towards the dining room with Richard slowly following. As she reached the archway dividing the rooms she turned to her daughter and granddaughter who were watching her uncertainly. "Well?" she asked imperiously. "What are you waiting for? Come on."

The two glanced at each other. "I guess that means we're sticking around for Round Two," Lorelai groaned.

"Tune in later," Rory replied in kind. "Same time, same station."

They followed Emily into the dining room.


	26. Chapter 26: Round Two

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: Just borrowing from Amy and Dan. _

Chapter Twenty-Six: Round Two

While the Gilmores were debating the past and future of their relationships, the Danes-Nardini duo was having a quiet supper at the kitchen table.

"Here we go—turkey burgers, sweet potato fries and broccoli," Luke said heartily as he put the dishes on the table.

"Thanks," April said listlessly. She tasted one of the fries. "It's good."

"Thanks. I had them someplace once and thought I'd give them a try. They're a little healthier than regular fries." He smiled. "When Lorelai's not here, we get to eat in a little healthier way."

"She might like them," April commented. "You should make them for her sometime."

"You think she would? Yeah, maybe I'll try that."

They ate in silence for a few minutes and Luke decided to take the previous conversational tidbit and try to run with it. "So—how are you getting along with Lorelai?"

April shrugged. "Fine."

"Is she treating you well?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Luke covertly watched her as he took a bite from his burger. "Any. . .complaints?"

April thought for a moment and sighed. "No, not really."

"How about—really?"

April glanced up at him, annoyed. "There's no problem." After a beat she added in a very low voice, "She's not Mom."

"Well—no, she's not," Luke agreed. "She'll never be Mom. But. . .well, I think she's a pretty cool person herself and maybe you could get to like her."

"Maybe." She looked at him through her lashes. "Of course you think Lorelai's pretty cool. You're going to marry her."

Luke was puzzled. "Yeah—and? What does that mean?"

"Even if I had something negative to say, I couldn't tell you."

"Why not? Of course you can."

"No, I can't."

"But why not?"

"Because I just can't," April said in a tone of finality. "You love her so you won't agree."

Luke stared at her. "April, just because I love Lorelai doesn't mean I think she's perfect or that I agree with her all the time. Just like she doesn't think I'm perfect, and she doesn't always agree with me. You're entitled to feel however you want to about her, and I'd never get mad at you for thinking differently than me about someone or something."

"Good to know," she murmured, a little sarcastically.

"And if she's doing something that's bugging you, you also have the right to let her know about it."

"I really don't think so," April said coolly.

"Okay," Luke responded, puzzled. After a minute she said, "I mean, I don't even really know her. I went from living with my mom to living with a total stranger. I probably know Lane and Babette and Patty better than Lorelai."

"Yeah, I guess you probably do," Luke said but felt uncomfortable pursuing it or explaining why his daughter hadn't gotten to know Lorelai as well as she had some of the other women in town. And April didn't ask, so the subject was dropped.

Luke left her alone for a minute and they ate in silence. Then he decided to go back to an earlier topic. "Do you miss your mom?"

He got a brief glare in return. "Of course I miss her, but talking about it really doesn't help so can we please stop?"

"Okay, okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing, really."

Pause. "Okay."

They finished their meal in silence.

Luke finally pushed back from the table and inquired, "Are you ready for your shower now?"

"Yes, that would be good," his daughter nodded. She pushed the wheelchair into the bedroom and closed the door to get undressed.

Luke cleaned up the kitchen and started the dishes until she came back out, dressed in her robe and announced, "I'm ready." Luke helped her cover the cast in plastic bags then she rolled to the staircase and Luke carried her upstairs and set her on the bathroom chair. "Let's see—what do you need?" he muttered to himself.

"Towels," April reminded him. "Two, please, so I can wash my hair."

"Okay." Luke fetched clean ones from the linen closet. "Hey, did you ever use one of these? It's a bath sheet and it's cool because it's really big. I never used one until Lorelai introduced me to them."

"Yes, I know what they are," his daughter replied coolly. "We had them at my house."

Luke continued. "Liquid bath soap already in the shower—what kind of shampoo do you want?"

When everything was gathered and in place, he helped her step into the shower to the stool that he had placed there. "You're getting better at that," he praised.

"I've been practicing."

When she was settled he said, "Okay, you're set. I'll be waiting in the bedroom. Just holler when you're ready."

"Will do." Luke closed the bathroom door behind him.

When she called that she was through, he entered the bathroom, carried her back downstairs and set her back in her chair. She had a towel around her head and was rubbing her hair dry, and Luke noticed that she winced if she raised her arms too high, probably from her ribs. That gave him an idea. "Here, let me do that," he suggested, pulling the towel from around her head.

"No, I can. . ." But Luke wheeled her into the kitchen, pulled a chair up behind her and began gently toweling her hair.

She seemed to relax a little as he did and he made casual comments during the process, nothing that she needed to reply to. Finally she said, "I think it's good to go," and he pulled the towel off. "What do you do now? Brush it?"

"Uhhh—no, comb it. You should never brush wet hair. But you don't have to. . ." But Luke was already up, going into her room the get the comb.

He combed it gently, talking softly as he did. "You have nice hair. It's a lot like I remember your mom's. Really thick and soft. Easy to comb." He chuckled. "Lorelai's hair is really tough. It's very curly and she has to brush it out a lot to get it under any control." He paused and then added softly, "Your hair also looks a lot like your grandmother's."

April hesitated. "Your mother's?"

"Yeah. Your color is a lot like hers—that nice, warm brown. It wasn't as long as yours, though, at least the time when I remember it. But I've seen pictures from when she was younger. It was really long, almost down to her waist, when she and my dad got married." He paused for a moment, lost in the memory. "She used to let me comb it sometimes. But then my dad would come in and say, 'Hey, buddy, that's my job.' and pretend to fight me for the comb. He was kidding, though. I used to insist on combing it when she got sick," he remembered softly. "Sometimes it seemed like it was the only thing I could do to help her feel better. She always said it did."

April said nothing but seemed to be listening and that encouraged Luke to go for broke. "You know, you and I have something important in common," he began carefully. "I lost my mom when I was just a few years younger than you are now."

After a long pause, April said, "Yeah, I know."

She didn't venture anything further, so Luke continued. "I was just thinking about it last week. Ms. Webster at the hospital asked me about it so I started remembering what it was like. I remember that everybody kept asking me how I was doing, and I hated it and would go off by myself to get away from them. Kind of reminds me of you," he finished, inwardly holding his breath.

She said nothing but he sensed her shoulders tensing a little. After a pause, he went on. "But I was a different kid than you. I was always pretty introverted. Not like you—you've always seemed to me like someone who likes to meet and talk to people. And you certainly were a chatterbox. Until this past week, that is."

"Well—maybe I've changed," she muttered.

"Maybe—but I don't really think somebody can change that completely so fast," he countered. After a long pause, he continued. "Even when I didn't want to talk to most people, I still wanted to talk to my dad. I always felt like I could ask him anything, even stuff about my mom."

"But you had known him for a long time by then, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"I guess that's a difference between us," April pointed out. Luke agreed, feeling a little disappointed.

He continued to comb in silence while he thought of what to say. "There were a few other adults around that I felt comfortable with, too. Maisy—you met her the other night. And a lady named Mia, who was another friend of my parents. When I didn't think I could talk to my dad, I went to one of them and they were great." He paused again to work through a particularly tough tangle. "Lorelai and Rory know Mia, too. She owned another inn here, one that closed before you started coming here to visit. Lorelai worked for her and she and Rory lived right there at the inn. They were all really good friends. I hope you can meet her someday, too."

"Maybe," his daughter said indifferently.

Luke continued to comb, glancing at the side of her face, trying to gauge her expression. "I guess what I've been trying to say with all this is that—we're worried about you, April. We know that everything's been really awful for you this week, and if you don't want to talk about it yet, that's fine. But you just don't seem like yourself. I don't think that it's just that you've changed or you miss your mom or that you're getting used to being here—I think there's something else really bothering you. I just want you to know that if you do want to talk, Lorelai and Rory and I all care a lot about you and are all here for you. We really want to help you, if you'll let us."

April didn't respond for a minute. Then she asked a question Luke didn't expect. "Why did your mother die so young?"

"Ummm—she got cancer."

"How did she get it?"

"Well. . ." He felt at a loss. "I guess back then they didn't know as much about what caused cancer as they do now. We never really knew."

"Well, that's another difference between you and me," April muttered.

What the hell does that mean? Luke wondered.

But before he could find a way to ask her, April pulled away. "I think that's done now," she said firmly. "Thanks, Dad." She took the comb and started to wheel towards her room, but stopped and turned. "I think Paul Anka would like to be walked," she suggested, clearly indicating that their conversation was at an end.

"Ummm—okay," Luke agreed, a bit puzzled. He got the leash and held it out to the dog. "Come on, dopey," he said. Paul Anka leaped up and ran to him, tail wagging and tongue hanging out of his mouth with pleasure. "You'll be all right alone for a few minutes?" he called towards April's room.

"Of course," he heard her reply, in a somewhat bored tone. "But tell Babette if you insist."

"I do insist," he called back, feeling unaccountably annoyed all of a sudden. He headed for the door with the dog happily trotting after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Gilmores were almost completely silent during the salad course, just a word here and there about the ingredients and the dressing, most of those between Lorelai and Rory. Richard was frowning as he appeared deep in thought, while his wife clearly sulked at the other end of the table.

Just after the entrée was brought in, Emily burst out, "What did I ever do to Luke?"

Lorelai swallowed the bite she had just taken. "Excuse me?"

"You said I had hurt Luke. What did I ever do to him? aside from the first dinner, that is, although I still disagree that I was rude to him."

"Oh. Well. Two words. 'Vow renewal.'" Lorelai turned back to her plate.

"And what did I do to him then that was so awful?"

"Well. . .let's see. . .how about the fact that you persuaded Christopher to make a play for me right in front of Luke, even though you knew we were dating? That you told Chris that he and I 'belonged together' and Luke was only temporary in my life?" She shook her head. "You humiliated him, Mom. Our relationship was still pretty new and he felt a little insecure, and you and Chris just exploited that so, once again, you could get what you wanted. When, once again, it was absolutely none of your business."

"It was my business," Emily insisted. "You're my daughter. I have a right to express my concern about the direction my daughter's life is taking."

"To express your concern, okay. To take it upon yourself to wreck a relationship—no. You absolutely do not have that right. It's not your decision who I marry."

"Yes, it is!" Emily said, sounding irrational. "I'm your mother. I know what's best for you."

Lorelai regarded her speculatively. "Why?" she finally said.

"Why what?" her mother returned, irritably.

"Why do you have the right to decide what's best for me my whole life just because you're my mother? Where is that law written?"

"Well. . ." Emily struggled for a satisfactory answer. "Because I just do, that's all!" she sputtered. "All parents know what's best for their children!"

"Really," Lorelai said thoughtfully. "So it's like, what—a law of nature or something?"

"Yes, if you want to put it that way," Emily replied cautiously.

"Ah ha." Lorelai appeared to think that over as she took another bite of her meal. "Okay, let's carry out that theory a little further."

"I'd rather not," replied her mother haughtily, casting her eyes down at her plate.

"Oh, no, Mom, that won't do," Lorelai said softly. "You don't get to just throw out a blanket statement like that and not be expected to back it up. Unless, of course, you don't think you _can_ back it up and are willing to retract it?"

Emily couldn't resist the challenge, as Lorelai had known she couldn't. "All right, then. Test out your theory, or whatever you want to call it," she said, looking defiantly at her daughter.

"All righty then." Lorelai thought for a moment while Richard and Rory looked up with interest. "So—you say all parents know what's best for their children."

"Yes, I do," Emily affirmed.

"So that would mean that I know what's best for Rory?"

Emily was ready for that one. "No, you don't."

Lorelai raised her eyebrows. "Oh, I don't. And why is that? How did I transcend a law of nature?"

Emily ignored her sarcasm. "You were too young when you became a mother. You didn't know what you were doing and you've never caught up. You're too immature yourself, even to this day."

Rory's face flushed and she was ready to open her mouth and retort to that one, but her mother sent her a warning glance. "Okay. So that's my case. Let's see." She considered for a moment. "Okay, how about Luke? Does he know what's best for April? Because you sure didn't think so earlier today."

Emily had to struggle a little over that one. "Luke was raised differently, in a different class. He may not have been raised in a way that would have taught him how to properly parent a child. And he hasn't known her all her life, like I do you."

"Ah. So Luke is an exception to the rule, too." Lorelai nodded while Rory watched uneasily. Her mother certainly appeared to be going somewhere with this.

"Okay—another example, Mom. How about Gran? Did _she_ know what was best for Dad?"

Emily didn't answer right away and Lorelai pressed the question. "I mean, she was certainly brought up properly in the correct 'class', wasn't she? And I believe she had Dad at a later age than when you had me, right?"

"Yes, I believe so," her mother responded, trying to sound indifferent.

"So, going by the rules of your theory, you'd say that Gran knew what was best for Dad? Even when he was an adult?"

Emily hated her daughter at that moment.

"I suppose. . .I suppose you could put it that way," she finally admitted, most reluctantly.

"I see. Thank you," Lorelai nodded. She was quiet for a moment and Emily thought maybe the grilling was over. But her daughter surprised her. "So I guess you'd say that if Gran knew what was best for Dad, she'd also know who was the best choice to be his wife. Yes? Am I right?"

Richard put down his fork. "Lorelai," he said in warning.

Emily was staring with loathing at her daughter. "Why are you bringing this up?" she said angrily.

"I'm just trying to understand your theory here, Mom," Lorelai said, although her cheerful tone had an edge to it.

Richard stared between the two of them and suddenly realized he probably knew what they were talking about. "Lorelai—what would make you say something like that?" he queried, dreading her answer.

She regarded him for a moment, considering. "We found the letter, Dad," she said softly. "The one Gran wrote to you the day before your wedding."

"Lorelai!" Emily shrieked. Richard shook his head sadly.

"I suspected you did," he said quietly to his wife. "The way you were acting before the funeral. I was afraid it was something like that. I had hoped that Trix hadn't saved a copy of it, but. . .well, I guess that was too much to hope. She saved everything." He inclined his head towards his wife. "I'm so sorry, Emily. I'm so sorry you found that. I was furious with her for that." His eyes wandered to his daughter's face. "And with your comparison in mind, I think I begin to understand how you feel about the incident at the vow renewal, Lorelai," he added softly.

"What!" Emily shrieked. "What does that mean?"

Lorelai smiled at her father and then turned back to Emily, knowing she had to get this over with. "Mom, why do you think Gran wrote that letter?"

"Why?" Emily spat. "Because she hated me and didn't think I was good enough to marry into her family, that's why!"

"Are you sure?" Lorelai kept her voice gentle. "Are you sure she wasn't just expressing her concern about the direction her son's life was taking?"

Rory, watching closely, could only think, _Wow, Mom_!

Emily gaped at her daughter. "You can't possibly be comparing me to her!" she shrieked. "No, I'm not," Lorelai countered. After a pause she added, "I don't think what Gran did was as bad."

"Oh, this is outrageous!" her mother stormed.

"Think about it, Mom," Lorelai commanded. "All Gran did was offer an opinion. If she had 'expressed her concern' the same way you did at your vow renewal, she would have had Pennilyn Lott standing on the church steps the morning of your wedding, begging Dad to run away with her."

Emily could only stare at her, mouth agape, completely speechless.

Lorelai continued swiftly and softly. "Do you remember how humiliated you felt when you found that letter, Mom? That's how you made Luke feel that night. If you didn't like that being done to you—how could you possibly justify inflicting the same kind of pain on another person?"

Emily's cheeks flushed with color. "I can't _believe_ you brought up that letter," she muttered.

"I didn't want to," Lorelai said regretfully. "But I just couldn't see any other way to get through to you and make you see how you treat people. You never want to hear _anything_ about other people's feelings."

"Oh, that does it," Emily suddenly said in disgust. "I've had enough. I'm going upstairs." She threw down her napkin and rose from her chair.

Richard was immediately on his feet. "Sit down, Emily," he commanded.

His wife stared at him in shock. "What did you say?"

"I said sit down and stay here."

"Richard, I can't believe that you said that! Haven't I taken enough humiliation for one night?"

Richard remained very calm. "Emily, you're my wife and I love you. I truly do. But I've also realized from what I've heard tonight that I've been looking the other way for too long. I've refused to see the things that you were doing that were hurting our girls, especially Lorelai. I've hurt them too, and I deeply apologize," he directed to the two younger women. "All this tonight has been hard to hear, but ultimately I'm glad, because now I can modify my behavior to make sure I don't hurt them any more. Lorelai is right, Emily—none of us have been really honest with each other and it's created problems for us for years. I think it's time some changes were made. And I think they have to start with you."

His wife stared at him. "I can't believe what you're saying," she shrieked.

"Believe it, Emily. I mean it." He paused and looked at her sadly but with his chin held firmly. "I lost fifteen years of my daughter's and granddaughter's lives because. . . because of attitudes you held and things you did."

She glanced at him sharply and Lorelai drew in her breath. It seemed very clear to Rory that something had _not_ been said there.

"I'm not going to risk losing any more time with them. I believe them when they say they're fed up and will walk out of our lives if changes aren't made in the way we treat them and the people around them. And I'm not going to allow that to happen."

Emily was silent, glaring at him.

He leaned forward. "Think of it, Emily," he said urgently. "Lorelai is finally getting married. She will have a new stepdaughter for us to love and maybe do things for. There might be more grandchildren, and perhaps Rory will be having children in a few years. Are you really willing to risk losing the potential of—all that joy? Just because you refuse to give up your antiquated fantasies about what Lorelai's life should be, and to accept her for the lovely woman she's become? No, I don't think you really want to do that," he concluded, watching her carefully. "I dearly hope you don't."

Emily stared at him for a few more moments, and then slowly sank back into her seat and picked up her napkin. Richard sat down too, and glanced at his daughter. He found himself melting into the most loving and grateful look that he had ever seen shine out of her eyes. After a moment, he smiled too, tenderly and lovingly. And in that moment, a new level of understanding was reached between father and daughter.

Round Two appeared to be over.

They continued to eat in silence until they all pushed away their plates. Lorelai and Rory glanced at each, both looking wary but hopeful. Richard was covertly watching Emily, whose head was bent over her plate unmoving, avoiding eye contact with the other three in the room.

The maid came in to clear the dishes and serve dessert. After she left, Emily cleared her throat and looked up. There was a gleam in her eye.

"Well, I've certainly heard some interesting things here this evening. I have a very good idea of what you all think of me."

"Now, Emily, don't. . ." her husband began.

She went on as if he hadn't spoken. "I can hear very clearly that you don't want me to 'butt into' your lives without an engraved invitation. Very well—I won't. Including having any input whatsoever as to where you live, Lorelai."

She raised her chin and looked directly at her daughter. "You can forget about us buying you a house. The deal is off," she proclaimed triumphantly.


	27. Chapter 27: Knockout

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just dropping in for lunch at Luke's and watching the goings-on. _

**A/N: **Towards the end of this chapter, the Gilmores discuss an event that was never spelled out in too much detail in canon: Lorelai's leaving her parents after Rory's birth. I'm going here with my own version of how it happened, which was the subject of my previous story, "The Escape." You certainly don't have to read that one to understand what they're talking about, but it might flesh it out for you a little. Just trying to keep my view of Gilmoreland consistent.

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Knockout

_Emily raised her chin and looked directly at her daughter. "You can forget about us buying you a house. The deal is off," she proclaimed triumphantly. _

"Emily!" Richard shouted. "That is not your decision to make alone!"

Oh, boy, thought Rory. Here's where Mom finally loses it.

But her mother still had a few surprises in store.

She showed no reaction to Emily's proclamation at first. Then she looked across the table at Rory with a little grin on her face. "Well, you could have seen that one coming down Broadway," she winked.

Rory simply stared, her mouth agape.

Emily felt her advantage slipping away quickly in the face of her daughter's indifference. "I mean it, Lorelai. If you can't treat me decently and let me be a part of your life, then we're not buying the house."

Lorelai put down her fork, wiped her mouth on her napkin and calmly considered her mother for a moment. "Two things, Mother. First of all, I never said you couldn't be a part of our lives. I said that in order to be, you'll have to do things differently. I hardly think you can write that off as indecent treatment. Second, I wasn't aware that the house was part of any deal. I thought it was a gift—a wedding gift, and an advance on my inheritance, so to speak. I didn't think that gifts came with strings attached, although I can't say I'm surprised to hear you say that this one does.

"But, as I told you, things are going to be different as of tonight. That includes the fact that I'm not going to subject myself or anyone around me to your blackmail any more. If you don't want to give us the house without conditions attached, then fine—don't give us the house." She smiled at her mother's astonishment and picked up her fork again. "This cake is really good," she said to Rory.

"Delicious," Rory replied, staring at her mother.

Emily struggled for a moment and then burst out, "You need that house! Your place is too crowded, you said so yourself."

"Yes, I did and yes, it is," Lorelai shrugged. "So?"

A predatory gleam came into Emily's eye. "You'll lose the child! The authorities won't allow you to keep her if you're all crammed into that tiny house. You'll lose custody if you keep her under those conditions!"

She thought this was her trump card and that triumph would be hers.

She was wrong.

Lorelai simply smiled at her mother. "You haven't kept up very well, have you?" she said in a conversational way. "Mom, the DNA test came back. Luke is April's father. His name is being put on her birth certificate as we speak. As long as April is healthy and well cared for, he could take her to live in a treehouse and the authorities wouldn't have anything to say about it. We just think we'd be more comfortable in a bigger place."

She turned back to her cake as Emily stared and Rory and Richard darted their eyes back and forth between the two, waiting to see what happened next. Lorelai wasn't long before dropping the bomb.

"Besides—if we decide we want the Twickham house and you won't buy it for us—we'll just buy it ourselves."

In her mind's eye, Rory was falling on her knees and worshipping her mother.

Lorelai's father was feeling a swell of pride at his daughter's cool demeanor.

Lorelai's mother felt like a 9.7 earthquake was opening the ground underneath her feet. "You and Luke buy that house? Impossible," she declared. "That diner man couldn't possibly afford it."

Lorelai leaned back and returned her fork to her plate, looking at her mother with a quizzical smile. "Oh, didn't I ever tell you?"

She didn't continue right away and finally her father spoke up. "Tell us what?"

"That about a year ago, Luke came within a day of buying the Twickham house?"

Emily was speechless. Richard said incredulously, "He did? Really?"

"Yup, it was just around the time we got engaged. He had always loved the house and when Mr. Twickham died, he immediately began to look into buying it. He was beginning to think about proposing to me and he thought it would be a nice house for us to raise a family in."

She smiled innocently at her parents.

"He had the financing all worked out and, more importantly, he had the permission of the town elders. There was another interested buyer, you see, and he offered a bigger down payment so there was some conflict. But the town decided they wanted Luke to have it. They thought he deserved it more and were sure he'd take good care of it."

Still smiling, she leaned forward and took a sip of her wine.

"But why didn't he buy it?" her father asked.

"Well, after we got engaged, we talked about it. I thought it was awfully big. He realized that I love my house and didn't want to leave it quite yet, so we decided to renovate instead. We thought we'd be good there for another couple of years, at least, even if a baby came along. So he didn't buy it. Now, of course, with April, and Rory still coming in and out and hopefully other kids in the future—now, it doesn't seem too big after all."

She took another sip of her wine. "And now, my income and assets will come into play, too. So I don't think we'll have any trouble. The house has just been sitting there empty, draining the town's resources while not adding to the tax base—I suspect we can get it at a steal." She looked up at the maid who had stopped at her chair and picked up her empty dessert plate. "Thank you," she smiled.

Rory had never been so proud of her mother.

Emily was still staring incredulously at her and even Richard looked perplexed. "I believe you, Lorelai, but—I must confess, I still have trouble understanding how it's possible for Luke to buy that property."

She nodded. "I think you may be fooled by the surface picture here, Dad. Just because Luke runs a diner doesn't mean he's a pauper. It's a very lucrative business and he does much of the work there himself. He's been at it so long that he has good contracts with all his long-time providers—I wish I could run the Dragonfly as efficiently as Luke does the diner, with as little percent overhead. He owns the building that it's in and he's lived there rent-free for around, oh, twenty years. Even his heat and utility bills are mostly charged off to the business. He owns the building next door free and clear—bought it with cash—so the rental money he gets from that is just icing on the cake. Plus, he had the money from the sale of his family's home and his father's life insurance settlement—he's barely touched those and they've just been sitting there accumulating interest. So, you see, Luke is doing just fine financially."

"They why doesn't he show it?" her mother burst out. "Why does he drive that horrible old truck and wear flannel shirts and that baseball cap? Why can't he clean himself up a little and look presentable?"

Lorelai looked steadily at her mother, her smile fading. "The truck was his father's and that's why he drives it. Plus, it comes in handy. We moved Rory into Yale with that truck. He wears plaid flannel shirts because they're comfortable, they wash well and don't show food stains too badly." Her voice softened. "And the baseball cap was a gift from me. He won't stop wearing that cap until it falls off his head."

Emily couldn't come up with a response to that.

"He lives his life in the way that feels comfortable to him, that makes sense to him. He knows who he is and doesn't need any exterior trappings, like clothes and cars, to make him feel good. That's the way a truly free person lives."

Emily stared at her silently. The anger had faded from her face on which was left an expression that Lorelai couldn't decipher.

The maid came in to serve the coffee. After she left, total silence descended upon the room except for the clink of the spoons against the china cups.

After a while, Emily looked up and stared at her daughter. When she noticed, Lorelai looked steadily back at her until her mother threw up her hands and said, "All I want is to have a relationship with my daughter. Is that so terrible? Am I some kind of monster for wanting that?"

"No, I don't think so," Lorelai said thoughtfully.

"Then why do you make it so _difficult_?" The volume of her voice had risen again. Richard sighed and Rory watched her grandmother carefully.

Lorelai continued to look thoughtful until she finally asked a question. "Why?"

"Why what?" Emily said in an irritated tone.

"Why do you want to have a relationship with me?

"There you go, being ridiculous again!" blazed Emily. "Of course I want a relationship with you, you're my daughter! Don't be stupid!"

"Yes, I'm your daughter," Lorelai said slowly. "But. . ." she looked at her mother for a moment and a sad little smile appeared on her face. "But I don't think you like me very much," she finished in a low voice.

A dropped pin would have sounded like an explosion in that room at that moment.

Emily stared incredulously. "I don't _like_ you? What in God's name are you babbling about now, Lorelai? Oh, you are just _impossible_ sometimes!"

Rory pounced. "There," she cried, pointing at her grandmother. "There, right there. It's things like that that make Mom wonder if you like her."

"Things like what?" Emily said irritably.

"Things like what you just did. Calling her names. Calling her ridiculous and impossible and stupid. Why would she think you like her when you're always saying things like that? You do it _all the time_, Grandma! I don't even think you're aware of it any more!"

Emily stared at her granddaughter, her mouth hanging open. "That's absurd!" She wheeled back to her daughter. "I do not do that!"

"Tell me something, Mom. Honestly. If we weren't related would you want to be friends with me? Am I someone you'd like to hang out with? And would you talk to a friend the way you talk to me?"

Emily opened her mouth but stopped before any words came out, as the truth of Lorelai's statement seemed to hit her.

Lorelai continued to look at her with the same sad smile. "What you've always told me is that you disapprove of everything that I am. Every time I walk though that door. . .every time I answer the phone and hear your voice on the other end. . .I feel my guard go up. I just feel—braced. I immediately start waiting for whatever's coming: criticism, a trick, a backstab, a manipulation, a put-down. . ." She shrugged. "That's how I experience 'relating' to you most of the time."

She looked down at her coffee cup, her face tightening as if she was trying to hold her emotion in. "You just criticize me so endlessly, Mom. My hair, my clothes, my shoes, my purse, my car, the way I answer the phone, the message on my answering machine, what I like to eat, how I do my job, how I raise my daughter, my house, my furniture, the town I live in and even the man I love! Sometimes you criticize before you even have enough facts to form an opinion about—whatever we're talking about. It's. . ." she hesitated and her voice, which has been getting louder, dropped to a near-whisper again. "It's second nature to you. It's like breathing to you." She looked down again. "And it breaks my heart to see that my mother thinks so little of me."

A tear slipped out of her eye and down her cheek.

Emily stared at her, mesmerized. After a few moments her eyes dropped to her plate. She slowly put down her cup, wiped her mouth, rose and started out of the room. "Good night," she said over her shoulder.

The three left at the table stared after her as she walked to the stairs and ascended.

Richard sighed. "I think she's really had enough for now. Any more would be too much." And, almost to himself, "A lot of that may have been necessary but it was still hard for her."

Lorelai sighed deeply. "I agree, Dad. I hated pushing her like that. Please believe me, I wouldn't have if I didn't think it was necessary to get through to her."

"I know, Lorelai," her father said gently. "Believe me, I've lived with the woman for forty years. I know how stubborn she can be." He looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry that you had to go through all that just to get her to listen to you. I'm sorry that the way she treats you makes you so sad. And I'm sorry that I didn't step in a long time ago." He paused for a moment, watching her. "For what it's worth, I think you were splendid tonight. You handled her perfectly."

"You really did, Mom," Rory agreed, still a little awed at the control her mother had demonstrated.

Lorelai smiled weakly. "Thank you both," she said in a low voice. "And thank you both for the help you gave me."

The trio sat quietly for several minutes, lost in their own thoughts. Finally Richard looked up and suggested, "I don't think I can sit at this table another minute. Why don't we take our coffee into the living room?"

They settled with their cups on the couches and chairs, and Richard passed around small glasses of brandy. "I think we can all use one," he said with a tired smile.

They sipped and talked quietly, remembering bits and pieces of the long and difficult conversation. At one point, Rory looked up. "Something puzzled me a little," she confessed. "A couple of times you all seemed to refer to something that happened before Mom moved out with me, something that contributed to her leaving. Am I missing something?"

Richard and Lorelai turned their gazes on one another, trying to convey something that Rory couldn't read. "What?" she inquired.

"You never told her?" Richard finally asked. Lorelai shook her head tiredly.

"Told me what?" Rory asked again, now getting a little irritated.

Richard gave Lorelai a puzzled glance. "I was sure you would have. Why didn't you?"

Lorelai shrugged. "I guess I didn't want to ruin the chances of them having a relationship one day."

Richard gazed at her with a new respect. "That was very generous of you, my dear."

His daughter shrugged again. "I guess I also wanted to keep the door open for me to have a relationship with her one day."

Rory was becoming agitated. "Okay, you can't just drop cryptic remarks like that! You've got to tell me what you're talking about!"

The other adults looked at each other for a long moment. Richard finally said, "I wasn't there."

"But you know how it began," Lorelai sighed. "Please, Dad, you start."

"All right, if you wish." He thought for a moment, cleared his throat and began to address his granddaughter. "After you were born, Rory, your grandmother and I were faced with the problem of what your mother should do next. She didn't want to get married. She didn't seem to want to spend time with her friends. . ."

"It was they that didn't want anything to do with me," Lorelai interjected quietly.

"Yes. Well. Your grandmother made an attempt at turning your mother into what you might call a young society woman. Taking her to teas and serving on committees and things like that."

Despite the seriousness of his tone, Rory couldn't help giggling. "I bet that went over really well," she said, smiling at her mother.

"A lead balloon had nothing on that plan," Lorelai agreed.

"According to your grandmother, Lorelai was spending an unseemly amount of time with you, taking care of you," Richard continued. "She was doing things that should have been left to the nanny. I didn't know about such things so I deferred to Emily's judgment on that issue, but they battled constantly over it.

"Finally we decided that your mother, having passed her high school equivalency test, should go on to college. She seemed to like that idea. However, we had a difference of opinion there. The headmaster of her high school had connections with several very reputable universities and felt sure he could easily pull some strings to get her accepted, even though it was past the normal admission period. But your mother wanted to go to a local or community college in order to stay close to you and see you every day."

"That plan just made sense to me," Lorelai said. "Seeing you only on vacations was out of the question as far as I was concerned."

"Yes. So the idea was the source of another conflict."

"Why?" asked Rory. "It sounds like it would have been the best solution for everyone for Mom to go to a local school."

Lorelai raised her eyebrows at her father and he finally conceded. "I objected. I was uncomfortable with the idea of a daughter of a Yale graduate going to a state school."

"Oh," said Rory, a little puzzled.

"And it led to a huge row at the dinner table. Your mother said she would never agree to go away and leave you to be raised by—what was it you called the nanny?" he inquired of his daughter.

"The old battle-axe," Lorelai remembered with a grin.

"Yes. The old battle-axe."

Lorelai leaned towards her daughter. "She used to let you sit in your crib crying while she ignored you and read magazines, and then made excuses that it was a good form of child-rearing." She snorted. "But Mom loved her because she had worked for some of the most socially-prominent families in Hartford."

Rory shuddered. Her grandfather continued the story.

"I believe there was also something said about not wanting you to be turned into an empty-headed debutante. So there was a huge row at dinner and your mother stormed out of the room crying and ran to her room. Your grandmother followed." He turned to Lorelai. "I wasn't present for what happened next."

Lorelai shut her eyes for a moment and when she opened them, she spoke in a flattened voice, staring at nothing. "She came to my room and told me that if I didn't go away to school like they wanted—that they'd put me out of the house, get custody of you, Rory, and I'd never see you again."

"Mom! Oh, Mom," Rory cried, shocked to her core. She ran to her mother's side and hugged her tightly. "I can't imagine how awful that must have been."

"Yeah, well—it was."

Richard watched them, his face soft. "Rory," he said gently. "I want you to know that Emily and I had discussed no such plan. Ever. I _never_ would have agreed to it."

Lorelai pulled back from her daughter's arms and smoothed Rory's hair over her brow. "Of course, I didn't know that at the time. I guess Mom just made it up on the spot to force me to do what she wanted. Blackmail, pure and simple."

"Perhaps," Richard mused. "I do know this—she would have given a lot to raise you herself, Rory. She tried to take over from the day you were born. Your mother fought her tooth and nail."

"So what happened then?" asked Rory breathlessly. She was fascinated with the story, especially since she was a central figure.

"Well, your mother seemed to agree to our plan. She put in the college applications and decided on one when she was accepted—to all three she applied to, might I add," with a hint of pride in his voice. Then his smile faded. "Then one day your grandmother and I were both out all day and came home to get ready to go out to a dinner. We found a note in the vestibule. Your mother had left with you and warned us that if we tried to find you, she'd just keep running."

The three were silent for a little while.

Richard turned to his daughter quizzically. "You know, Lorelai, I've never really known how you put that whole thing together."

"First of all, I realized that I had to lie low and keep my mouth shut while I came up with a plan," Lorelai explained. "That's why I acted so agreeable about going away to college and did the applications and so forth. But I was working on a plan all along. I researched all about rights of minors and custody laws and stuff. I figured out from what I learned that I had to just disappear until I was at least eighteen. I was afraid that if Mom found us before then, she'd swoop in and take you. And the laws would have supported her."

Rory was watching her, mesmerized.

"I considered what kind of places to go to and decided that a small town was best for a lot of reasons. I really wanted to stay in Connecticut. Then I started looking in the area papers for a job and found one—an entry-level position for a maid at the Independence Inn, Stars Hollow, Connecticut."

She and Rory smiled at each other.

"I took you with me when I first went to apply. I think Mia gave me the job mostly because she fell in love with you. Somehow she decided, against her better judgment, to take us in and give us a chance."

"No, she was crazy about you, too," Rory countered. "She used to talk about first meeting you. Your determination really impressed her."

"My crazy stubbornness, you mean. Anyway, thank God she did, whatever the reason was." She looked at her father. "She was our guardian angel, Dad. Who knows where we might have ended up without her."

Richard only nodded, too overcome to speak as he pondered that very thing.

"So I spent a few weeks smuggling our belongings out of the house, Mia and I decided on a good day to make the move and—we did." She smiled at the memory.

Richard picked up the story. "Lorelai had said something in the note about not wanting to lose custody of you. That's how I found out what Emily had told her. I was—well, furious doesn't begin to describe it. We barely spoke for weeks. But a couple of weeks later, your mother called me to tell me you were both all right."

"Mia made me," Lorelai interjected to her daughter.

"She found out I hadn't been in on Emily's plot, so I guess she trusted me a little. She gave me her post office box number so we could keep in touch."

"He was a good little secret agent. When Mom realized he knew how to get in touch with us, she did everything she could to crack him," Lorelai grinned.

"No, that wasn't fun," agreed her father. "Of course, the fact that the letters you did send were all postmarked from different states really threw her."

Rory looked at her mother, puzzled. Lorelai shrugged. "Mia. She sent them to her kids and they mailed them from where they lived." She grinned. "I believe John was in North Carolina by then," she recalled.

"And Emily wanted to hire private detectives to go looking, but I wouldn't let her." Richard looked at his daughter. "After Lorelai turned eighteen and had established herself in her job and had a place to live, she finally let us know where she was."

"Grandma nearly plotzed when she found out we had been so close all along," Lorelai recalled, smiling.

"Anyway," Richard said, "that's the story we were alluding to." He looked at Rory. "I felt for a long time that I had lost the two of you because of what your grandmother did. I was angry with her for a long time. But I couldn't stay that way forever and the whole thing was painful, so eventually I put it out of my mind." He looked at Lorelai. "And that wasn't fair to you. I made myself forget how devious and manipulative your mother can be and I looked the other way, especially these past few years." He inclined his head. "Forgive me, Lorelai."

She sighed. "It's okay, Dad," she replied softly. "I'm just very happy that you can see things my way a little better now." They smiled at each other.

They finished their brandy and sat quietly, all of them very tired. After a while, Richard rose and said, "Wait here," and went into his study. He returned with a business card which he handed to his daughter. "The name and number of the realtor," he explained. "You should go look at the house. I suspect your mother will come around, but it sounds like you're interested even if she doesn't."

'Thanks, Dad." Lorelai put the card into her purse. She frowned and nodded towards the stairs. "I'm afraid we're leaving you to handle a very unhappy lady."

"Don't worry about that," her father soothed. "I can take care of her." He smiled. "But I think it may be time to end this evening because I'm very tired and I'm sure you are, too."

The girls rose and Richard walked them to the door. "I can't help but wonder—what's going to happen now?" Lorelai murmured.

"That," said Richard, "is up to your mother."


	28. Chapter 28: Cooldown

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: I'd buy the Twickham house if I could. _

Chapter Twenty-eight: Cool-down

Lorelai and Rory were silent as they began their ride back to Stars Hollow, each lost in her own thoughts. After a while Rory spoke. "Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"You did it."

They were silent for a moment. Then,

"I really did, didn't I?"

"Yes. You stood up to Grandma."

"You mean _we_ stood up to Grandma."

"Yeah. But you did most of it."

"I did, didn't I?"

"You floored her."

"You're right. I floored Emily Gilmore."

Another period of silence and then they suddenly turned their heads simultaneously and looked at each other. Smiles bloomed on the two faces. And then, with the perfect timing that had always characterized their relationship, they each let out a ear-splitting "YEEE-HAH!" of triumph.

It was like a dam had burst and neither could stop talking. "You were so good—I mean, you were _so good_!" shrieked Rory.

"And you! 'That right there, Grandma, that's why she thinks you don't like her'!'"

"And you didn't freak out when she said those things about Luke!"

"And you brought up that meat-market party! Oh, I'm _so glad _you brought up that meat-market party! It's been bugging me ever since they pulled that one!"

"And you, when I told Grandma I had been drunk—'That was a lovely thing for a mother to watch'—that was inspired!"

"I didn't know she pulled the sheets out from under you while you were still in bed!"

"And the _house_—the way you reacted to the _house_—I was sure that was the moment you were going to lose it, but you didn't! You _nailed_ her with that one! 'Luke nearly bought it last year and the whole town wanted him to have it'—wow!"

"'April doesn't need to be treated like a piece on your chess board'—Oh, my _God_!"

"'Luke wears the hat because I gave it to him!''"

They continued for several minutes in that vein, recalling high points of the encounter. Finally Lorelai shook her head disbelievingly, still laughing. "I know that that was all hard and painful, and I know Mom is going to be very upset and is going to give Dad a bad time about it, and I feel bad about all that—but, I gotta tell ya, on some level that's the most fun I've _ever_ had in that house!"

"I can believe it," Rory chuckled. There was a long pause, and she added, "But yeah, it was hard. I'm happy but I'm kind of sad, too. You know?"

"I know. I feel the same way," Lorelai replied, sobering. "And a little guilty. Right now I really wonder if my mother will ever speak to me again. And while that's a relief in some ways. . .and while I really meant everything I said about her behavior. . .that makes me a little sad, too."

"I know," Rory said, her mood also slipping down from the high. "But, Mom, she really brought it on herself. You know she did. She could have just listened from the start and not kept fighting over everything we said."

"I know, hon." They drove in silence for a moment. "Rory, I really can't thank you enough for sticking up for me like that. I was really surprised when you said you'd walk if I did. I didn't expect you to go that far, and I really appreciate it. I think when you said that, that was the moment they really started listening. Mom was just brushing me off before then."

"Well. . .I meant it. You know, Mom, I've felt bad sometimes when they've come after you and I've just sat there and watched you take it. I was so unsure about my relationship with them for so long. It was hard being stuck in the middle. . ."

"I know it was, and I hated that you got stuck there."

". . .Thanks. But I also saw you get absolutely clobbered sometimes and I felt bad that I wasn't strong enough to stand up and say something. Like the night I first brought Logan to dinner. They treated you like—oh, I don't know, an unwelcome poor relation or something. I was embarrassed at the way they treated you and I wished afterwards that I'd spoken up about it."

"Thank you, hon. It means a lot to hear you say that. But, Rory, it was never your fight. I wanted you to have good relationships with them, even if it seemed impossible for me to."

Rory was thoughtful. "Sometimes I wondered if Grandma made such a fuss over me as a way to get to you. You know, to get you into the house so she could try to relate to you."

"Oh, no, Rory, Grandma adores you. She has since the minute you were born. It was never just to get to me."

Rory was silent for a little bit. "I couldn't believe that story about Grandma telling you she'd get custody of me. No wonder you haven't trusted her all these years. No wonder there's been a wall between you. I hate to say it but I always wondered—sometimes I thought you were just being stubborn and childish for being paranoid about her all the time. I never understand that you had a really good reason, or that she had betrayed your trust so badly. I thought it was just because she nags you and you don't like hearing it."

Lorelai shrugged. "Things were bad between us before she did that. She just had this idea in her mind of what her daughter should be like and I started disappointing her practically from the day I was born. She just couldn't _get_ that I was only a kid and couldn't control everything I felt and did the way she expected me to, or that sometimes I was just reacting to my environment. Mom always seemed to think that kids were little adults with perfect control of themselves and when they did something wrong, it was deliberate and they were just badly behaved." She pondered that idea for a moment. "I always wondered what Mom's mother was like, whether she was that tough on Mom and Aunt Hope and that's where Mom got it from. I've never asked her about how she got along with her mother—maybe I should. If she ever speaks to me again, that is."

"Yeah, if she does." She was silent for a moment. "It was nice to see Grandpa stick up for you that way."

"Yes, it was," Lorelai said softly. "If nothing else good comes out of this evening, that would be enough."

"He called you a 'lovely woman.' Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I heard," her mother said, with a broad smile. "That was very, very nice."

There was silence again and then Rory cleared her throat and spoke up in a voice slightly wavering. "Mom? I want to thank you again for—well, getting me out of there and working so hard for me and everything. I remember what I was like at seventeen, and I can't imagine doing what you did, moving out on your own with a baby and all. It was just so—awesome is the only word I can think of. I don't think I ever quite realized what a hard thing it must have been, or how much planning and work went into getting out. Plus the work to support me all these years and buy a house and everything. You are amazing."

"You're welcome, sweets," her mother replied softly, very moved by her daughter's statement. "I had just decided from the day you were born that you were never going to go through what I did, living there. You were so placid and easy-going, even as a baby, that I was terrified to let her get you into her clutches. It didn't look to me like you'd develop any natural defenses to her, like I had, and might just buy into everything she taught you." She shook her head. "I would have hated that."

Just then, her cell phone rang. She carefully looked at the display but smiled when she saw the name there and quickly flipped it open. "Hi, babe," she said cheerfully.

"Hey. I was just wondering where you two were. It's after ten," said Luke.

"Oh, we're in the car now. We should be there in about. . .Lorelai peered into the darkness to see where they were. "In about five to ten minutes."

"Okay." Pause. "So how did it go?"

Lorelai stifled a giggle. "Well, we'll tell you when we get home. But in the meantime, you need to start packing because we're going to have to move and change our identities to escape the assassins that are probably on their way there as we speak. If someone knocks at the door, don't open it, whatever you do," she teased, but trying to sound serious.

There was silence on the other end of the phone. "It went that well, huh?" Luke said dryly.

"You don't know the half of it. But seriously, we'll be there in a few minutes. This is a story worth telling right," Lorelai assured him.

Pause. "Okay, see you in a few," Luke agreed.

Lorelai closed the phone and told Rory, "I think he was about to send out a search party for our remains."

"Good man, that Luke," Rory murmured.

They pulled into the driveway and started up the walk, still giggling to one another. A figure sitting on the porch rose to meet them.

Lorelai stopped and grabbed Rory's arm. "Look, Rory! Look at the beautiful gift that got left on my porch for me!"

"Very nice," Rory approved.

Lorelai ran up the steps and flung her arms around Luke's neck. "Gimme a big one right here, bucko," she begged, pursing and pointing to her lips.

Luke narrowed his eyes and peered down at her for a moment before planting a quick peck on her lips. "Are you drunk?" he asked dryly.

"Drunk with power, maybe! Drunk with success! And the martini, two glasses of wine and after-dinner brandy helped a little, too."

"Huh," he said, his hands still on her back. "I thought maybe we could talk on the side porch, so we won't wake April."

Lorelai glanced towards her neighbor's house. "No chance of eavesdroppers?"

"Morey had a gig tonight and Babette went with him. They probably won't be back until tomorrow. By the way, you're feeding the cat tomorrow," he added to Rory. ''So what do you say?"

"Sounds good," Lorelai replied. "I just want to go up and change first."

"Okay. You want a beer? Or have you had enough alcoholic beverages for one night?"

"A beer sounds great," Lorelai enthused. She turned to her daughter. "You want a beer, hon?"

"Sure."

Luke looked at her in surprise. She looked back at him challengingly. "What? I'm legal."

"Yeah, I guess—I just never heard you order a beer before."

"It is a day of firsts, Luke Danes," Rory smiled.

Lorelai made a "shooing" motion at him. "So? Three beers! Go!"

"All right, all right."

When the girls returned, now clad in jeans and tee shirts, they gathered on the side porch and he handed them each a frosty bottle. "Cheers," he offered, holding his up for a toast. They clinked theirs against his and each took a long draught of the golden liquid.

"So," Luke said, "tell me. Just hit the high spots for now and fill in the details later."

Rory jumped in immediately. "Luke, let me tell you something first of all. First thing tomorrow morning, you have to go out and buy that woman there a dozen roses. No—a _dozen _dozen roses! She deserves every one of them! She was magnificent!"

"Oh, you should get a few, too. My wing woman," Lorelai said, gazing at her fondly.

"So what happened? Luke burst out. "Or do I have to call Emily to find out?"

Lorelai chuckled. "Well, to hit the high spots—we went in, Mom asked where you and April were and I told her you weren't coming. She went into a snit and I confronted her about the phone call to April. She denied it. I offered enough hard, cold evidence to convince Dad and he realized something was up and asked her why she had called the house when she knew I wasn't there. Instead of answering, she attacked me, you, and everyone within a one hundred mile radius. Except herself, of course."

"Well, that's to be expected," Luke grumbled.

"I told her that if she wants to be in our lives, she would have to make some changes, not the least of which was to promise to never pull a stunt like that again. She scoffed. I told her that if she ever again did anything to manipulate April, you and I would walk out of her life and never come back."

"Wow," Luke said, impressed. "You brought out the big guns."

She grinned. "Yeah, but then my young friend here set off the nuclear explosion." She leaned forward. "She said that if we walked, she would walk too, and they'd never see her again either!" She and Rory looked at each other and laughed uproariously.

"Oh, my God," Luke said, staring at them. "Did you mean it?" he addressed Rory.

"I did. I think what she pulled today was awful and I told her so. . ."

"I believe 'despicable' was the exact word you used."

". . .and that I was sick of being manipulated and used, too."

They went on to describe, in tandem, the whole evening to their incredulous audience: Rory's complaints about the parties; the events of Emily and Richard's vow renewal; Lorelai's comparison of Emily to her grandmother; Richard not allowing Emily to leave the room. They talked fast and loud, their words tumbling over one another's as they interrupted each other and tossed the story back and forth like a tennis ball. Luke listened, enthralled. They reported Emily's threat about the house and the smooth way in which Lorelai responded with her casual claim that in that case, Luke and she would buy the house themselves.

At that, Luke said, "You're _kidding_ me!" He looked admiringly at his fiancée. "You are evil. You are an evil, evil woman."

"No, no, no kidding," Rory shook her head. "And she was just as cool as a cucumber saying it, with this little smile that just drove Grandma _crazy_!"

"They didn't really believe it at first, but then I told them how you nearly bought it last year, and how the town elders chose you over another buyer. I'm afraid, though, that I gave them a few details of your financial status. It just sort of slipped out."

"What did they say?"

"All Mom wanted to know was if you have money, why do you wear flannel and baseball caps!"

"Ooo, ooo," Rory hastened to interrupt. "Mom says, 'Luke doesn't need clothes and cars to feel good—that's how a truly free person lives!'"

"Geez, you're making me out to be some kind of paragon," Luke grumbled.

Lorelai plopped herself in his lap. "You are to me!" And she hugged him.

He hugged her back and then leaned back to look at her. "How did you manage to do all this without her freaking you out? What happened?"

"I just realized that one thing that's kept me from getting through to Mom was that I always let her engage me in a fight," Lorelai explained. "She'd say something, I'd get mad and we'd just snipe at each other. Tonight I was determined not to raise my voice or respond when she pushed my buttons. That gave me the advantage."

"And you should have seen her! She didn't break once! She didn't yell, she just kept smiling and talking in this very _reasonable_ voice," Rory cheered.

"So was that it?"

They shook their heads and Lorelai answered. "Oh, no. Dessert was finished but Mom was ready for another round with the coffee. This time she fell back on pathos—'I just want a relationship with my daughter, why won't you let me have that?' So I told her straight out what she does that keeps us from having a relationship."

"It choked me up a little, actually," Rory said, sobering. "Mom was trying to explain how she feels and Grandma kept calling her names like 'ridiculous' and 'stupid.'"

"And Rory jumped in and pointed out how critical she always is of me."

"And Mom gave this speech about how she doesn't think Grandma likes her and how bad she feels that Grandma thinks so little of her. And Grandma got real quiet for a minute, and then she got up and left for real."

Luke looked at Lorelai, whose face was somber by then. "I'm glad you told her that. I really riles me, the way she uses you for her whipping boy."

"Well. . ." Lorelai shrugged. He smiled and brushed her hair back off her forehead and kissed her cheek. "Was that it?" he asked.

"We had brandy with Grandpa, and they told me something I hadn't known," said Rory, her face darkening. She looked at her mother and asked, "Does Luke know what happened when I was a baby? The reason you left?"

"Oh, you mean the thing about your grandparents wanting custody? Yeah, I knew that," Luke said, a little puzzled. "You mean you didn't?"

Rory shook her head. "Not until tonight."

"Wow," said Luke, impressed. "That was a lot more generous than Emily ever deserved," he praised his fiancée.

"Dad alluded to it when he was talking to Mom. I guess I did too, at one point. Rory, quick girl that she is, picked up on it and insisted we tell her."

Luke looked at the younger woman. "What do you think about that?"

Her answer was immediate. "It makes me think that I'm very lucky to have a mother like Mom, one who would go through so much for me." She and Lorelai exchanged a smile. "And it helps me understand why Mom works so hard to avoid Grandma." She shook her head. "I didn't realize what a breach of trust there had been between them."

Luke, who was still holding Lorelai in his lap, looked back and forth between the two. "So what happens now?"

Both shrugged and Lorelai added, "You've got me. I think the next move is Mom's. Oh, by the way, Dad gave me the name and number of the realtor so we can arrange to go look at the house. Maybe that should be our next move."

"Okay, let's call tomorrow," Luke replied.

She looked at him anxiously. "I didn't misspeak, did it? If we decide we want the Twickham house, we can afford it, can't we?"

"I don't see why not," he replied thoughtfully. "I was able to afford it last year, and now your income will help, too. Besides, I know the town is getting really eager to sell it. Taylor has been hinting that there's a buyer, although I didn't know it was your parents, and he's been very excited about it. If the deal with them falls through, I think we can talk them down to an even lower price."

"That would be nice," sighed Lorelai. She slid off his lap and settled on the couch next to him. "Hey, how was your evening? Did you get a chance to talk to April?"

"Well, sort of," he hedged and explained about the time he spent combing her hair, talking about his mother and trying to get her to talk about what was bothering her. "I didn't really get anything new, though. She said one odd thing—that the fact my mother died of cancer was a difference between her and me. I got the feeling she meant something in particular by that, but I can't figure out what."

"Another little piece to the puzzle," Rory commented. "Anything else? Anything about us?"

He looked uncomfortable. "Well, she said something that made me think she has some gripe about you, Lorelai, but I asked her and she denied it."

"It's me," Lorelai said immediately. "I'm doing something wrong and she doesn't like me for it."

"No, you're not," Luke soothed. "I specifically asked her and she said no."

"She may just be saying that," Lorelai said, worried.

He frowned. "Well—she did say something about how she wouldn't complain about you even if she had a complaint because I'm engaged to you. I told her that shouldn't make any difference and if something's bothering her she should speak up about it. But she clammed up."

"It's me," Lorelai muttered.

"Maybe not," supplied Rory thoughtfully. "Maybe she's just a little jealous that her father's in love with somebody and she thinks he may put Mom first if there was a problem between them."

Lorelai looked at her fiancée. "Would you?" she asked.

"You know I would," he assured her.

She shook her head. "You haven't always," she softly reminded him.

"Yeah, but I didn't realize at the time that I was shutting you out, and I didn't know it bothered you so much," Luke reminded her. "If you ever feel like I'm giving April an advantage over you, you need to tell me. Okay?"

"Okay, she murmured, smiling at him.

He smiled briefly back and added, "But—she said one other thing. She complained that here she is living with you when she doesn't know you very well and she knows Lane and Patty and Babette better than you."

Lorelai's mouth fell open. "So—it's _you_," she grinned.

"There's certainly enough blame to go around," agreed her fiancée.

"Nicely done," approved Rory, who had been watching the byplay with interest. "Very mature little exchange there."

Lorelai sighed. "We'll get the hang of it."

"I'm sure you will." Her daughter was thoughtful for a moment. "I was wondering too if the problem isn't you specifically. She might have a problem with anyone who acts Momish around her. Anyone who looked like they were stepping into that role."

"Maybe," Lorelai said thoughtfully.

Her offspring stared into space. "Ever since this happened, I keep thinking about how I might feel if I had lost you at that age, Mom. I'll bet April and Anna were almost as close as you and I were when I was that age. I keep thinking about it, and I just can't imagine it. I'd probably be so mistrustful—I'd be tempted to just dig myself a hole and hide in it."

"Yeah, but you'd probably come out before long," Luke said anxiously.

"Probably. I think it would depend a lot on what was going on around me." A wicked little grin lit up her face. "If I was living with Grandma and Grandpa, for instance, I might take a peek out of my hole and _never _want to come out."

That gave all three a good laugh. "Well, your mother is nothing like your grandmother—well, not much anyway—" Luke said, earning him a slap on the arm. "So I don't think she'll scare April into a hole. We'll figure it out," he said with some confidence. "It'll all work out in time."

"I hope," Lorelai said in a brooding tone. But then she brightened a bit and looked at him. "But good effort tonight, hon. Combing her hair—that was inspired."

"It was nice," Luke remembered.

The three sat lost in their own thoughts. Then Rory smiled and said, "Luke, you have to hear this part. When Grandpa was telling Grandma not to leave the table, he said that she should give up her old ideas about what Mom should be and appreciate her for the lovely woman she's become. That's a direct quote."

Luke gazed warmly at his fiancée and she smiled shyly back. "That's really nice," he told her softly. "I'm glad to hear that one of your parents can see that."

"Probably the high point of the whole evening," she murmured in reply.

They continued to gaze into each other's eyes and Rory quickly saw where it was going. She rose. "On that note, I think I've had enough for one day. I'm turning in."

"Are you staying the weekend?" her mother asked.

"I'm not sure. I brought some stuff home to do in case I decide to stay. I think I'm just going to sleep in tomorrow and see how I feel." She grinned. "Unless Grandma bursts into my room and pulls the sheets out from under me."

She was still giggling as she went into the house.

Luke and Lorelai shared a long, silent look until he reached out and took her hand. "C'mere," he said softly.

Grinning naughtily she stood up and settled back in his lap. They cuddled for a little while, whispering softly to one another. Then he began to nuzzle her neck while she nibbled on his ear. In a short time their lips were urgently exploring one another and their hands were wandering over each other's bodies while the familiar heat grew between them.

After a while, they paused, Luke's face in Lorelai's breast and hers in his hair. "I miss you," she murmured. "I miss _this."_

"So do I," he groaned and pressed his lips again into her soft curve.

She raised her head and looked at him. "April's probably been asleep for a while," she whispered. "Do you suppose. . .?" The warmth and longing in her eyes completed the question.

He looked back at her, his eyes half-closed and dark with desire. "Right now, I don't care if she's wide awake," he muttered. He pulled Lorelai off his lap, rose and they hurried into the house and up the stairs, their arms wrapped around one another.


	29. Chapter 29: The Twickham House

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: I like Dorothy Parker but I have no claim on her production company. _

Chapter Twenty-nine: The Twickham House

The sky was lightening and the birds beginning to chirp their morning songs when Luke awakened early the next day, as was his habit. He was on his side, his chin resting on the top of Lorelai's head, his arm flung across her naked shoulders. She was lying on her side facing him with her hands tucked under her chin, looking like a sleeping little girl.

Luke watched her, smiling tenderly at the memory of the night before. The groping in the hallway, the stumbling up the stairs, punctuated by her giggles and his repeated whispers of "Shhh!" The clothes hastily yanked off and dropped on the floor, the two bodies falling entangled onto the bed. More giggles and gentle teasing until the moment when their bodies joined and they stared into each other's eyes, grim with passion. The incredible release and fulfillment which, for a few moments at least, made everything seem absolutely right in their world.

He thought about them lying in each other's arms, lost in the haze of the afterglow, punctuating the silence with gentle kisses. Luke had been staring at the ceiling thinking about how perfect life could be at times, when he suddenly felt an unexpected wetness trailing down his side. He had looked down at Lorelai to see that her eyes were closed and her face was tight with pain while tears slid down her cheeks and onto his body.

"Honey," he asked anxiously, lifting her chin. "What's the matter? Did I hurt you?" remembering that his thrusts had been quite. . .enthusiastic. He wiped one of the tears from her cheek.

"No, no, Luke. You could never hurt me that way," she assured him, trying to smile. "It's just that. . ."

"Just what?" he encouraged.

She looked up at him. "Understand that I don't regret anything I said or did at my parents' house tonight. But still. . .I don't know how she's going to react." Her face crumpled. "I mean, I know she's impossible but—she's my _mother_," as she broke into sobs. "And she may never speak to me again."

She cried into his shoulder as he stroked her back and hair, making soft shushing noises but letting her cry all the same. She did not want to talk more, but calmed a little and even smiled before drifting to sleep cuddled up against him.

He remembered that again in the early morning, as she slept peacefully by his side. As frustrated as he knew Lorelai could get with her mother, he had also always been aware of the iron-like connection between them that led Lorelai to anxiously try over and over again to please Emily. She would throw up her hands and give up, only to go back and start all over again. He remembered what she had said the day before—that she went back not only for Rory's sake but also for her own. Although Luke sometimes felt the need to urge her to keep trying, he was aware that he never had to urge too hard before she did it.

He wondered for a moment what Emily's stake was in all this. Certainly she seemed to constantly be displeased with her daughter and constantly tried to change her, which called to question her reasons for them to have a relationship. She seemed pragmatic and realistic enough in her other dealings with the world. Luke wondered why she kept sticking to what was apparently a delusional view of Lorelai and how, in all their years together, she seemed so unable to see her daughter as she truly was. Or to appreciate what an amazing person she had raised.

He suddenly wondered what kind of person Lorelai would have turned out to be if she had been parented by someone other than the Gilmores. He knew that his own character had, in large part, been formed by his own parents and the values they had instilled in him, while Lorelai seemed somehow able to reject everything her parents had offered and to become her own very unique, strong and individual personality. But, he reasoned, she must have gotten something from them that helped make up who she was.

This led him, of course to think about Rory. He could easily see how different Rory might have been if she had been brought up by Emily instead of Lorelai, and from things she had said the night before, he suspected that she was aware of it, too. He wondered, too about April. In many ways, she seemed nothing like Anna and yet he had to acknowledge that his daughter must owe a great deal of her character to her mother. He thought about how different his own life might have been if his mother had lived longer and had a greater influence on his upbringing than she ultimately had, and the impact her early death, as well as his father's, had had on his personality development. And he wondered how Anna's sudden death would affect April in the long run. With a sigh, he determined once again to maintain his patience with the bereaved child and to help her heal in any way he could.

His private thoughts fled when he felt a stirring beside him and Lorelai reached up to touch his face. "Hi," she said, looking up at him sleepily.

"Hi," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

She settled her head back down on his arm. "Do you have to go in this morning?"

"No, not until later," he smiled. "We can sleep in for a while."

"'Kay," she yawned and quieted again. "Hey, what about April? If she gets up, will she need us?"

"It's a little early for her yet. I'll get up and check on her in a while," he promised.

"Mmm," Lorelai said and slipped back into slumber.

Luke watched her for a little while and eventually drifted off himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He awoke again as the sun was shining through the windows and glanced at his watch to see that it was almost eight. Lorelai was now on her back with an arm flung over her head. He slipped out of bed carefully, put on the robe Lorelai had insisted on buying him and treaded softly downstairs.

April was still in bed and apparently asleep. He took a minute to put out a bowl, spoon, glass and box of cereal on the table in case she woke up hungry, and padded back upstairs to rejoin his fiancée.

She was blinking sleepily at the ceiling when he came back in and slid back into bed. "You left me," she said, pouting a little.

"Just for a minute. I went to see if April was awake."

"Is she?"

"Nope. I put out some cereal in case she gets up and wants breakfast." He snuggled down next to her again. "So we're good for a while longer."

"Good," she murmured. "So you want me to call the realtor today?"

"That would be great. Maybe she can get us in to look at it while Rory's still here."

"Yeah." They lay quietly for a while. Then Luke said, "You know, we haven't talked much about the wedding this past week. It's coming up fast."

"I knooooow," she moaned. "There's just so much going on." Another quiet moment, and then she turned to him, more awake. "Hey, I can't remember—did we tell April that we picked a date?"

He looked back at her with a flash of panic. "Jeez, I don't remember," he frowned. "I don't think so."

They stared at each other in concern. "Do you think we should right now? I'm not sure she's in the best of shape to hear it."

He thought. "Well, she's got to know. If we hold off any longer, she might think we've been keeping it from her on purpose or something."

She nodded, looking worried. "Are you still going to ask her to be a bridesmaid?" he wondered.

"Of course," she replied instantly, and sighed. "Maybe that will pick her up a little."

"Maybe."

They both fell silent as they considered their doubts on that subject.

An hour later as they dressed, Lorelai suddenly said, "Do you have any regrets about last night?"

A little slow to catch up, he frowned at her. "Last night?"

"Last night. After I got home. What we—umm—did up here."

He stared at her. "Of course not. Why? Do you?" He felt a bit defensive.

"No, no, I just meant—with April here and all."

"Oh." He considered as he buttoned his shirt. "Frankly, I was so revved up that I didn't think much about her," he confessed with a wry little grin.

"I noticed that," she said, grinning back. "But that's why I'm asking. Now, in the light of day—any regrets?"

He sat down on the bed beside her, thinking. "No," he said with finality.

"No?"

He shook his head. "She's going to be living with us for a long time. She's just going to have to get used to it. I mean, I'm willing to be patient with her on a lot of things, but a man can only take so much." He smiled to soften his words. "And it's not like her room is right underneath us." He slid closer and gently pinched her thigh. "And we weren't too noisy—not like usual," he teased.

She smiled briefly. "But if she did get an inkling. . .well, I guess that might be a new experience for her. I guess I wonder if Anna ever had any men stay overnight."

"Considering how kind of overprotective she seemed, I would guess not."

She sighed. "I just don't want us to do anything that might make her feel more—alienated or more like an outsider or anything."

"Neither do I." He frowned. "Jeez, I wasn't worried before but now I am, a little."

"Well, maybe we should keep it as a. . .rare occurrence."

"I supposed you're right." He nudged her side. "I really enjoyed myself though," he grinned.

"Oh, so did I," she agreed.

They shared a smile and started downstairs.

They found April in the kitchen, dressed and reading a book over a bowl of cereal, Paul Anka by her side as usual. "Good morning," her father said, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"Morning," she said, glancing up.

"Good morning, April," Lorelai said cheerfully.

She got a brief "Morning" without a direct glance.

Rory joined them a little later. While Luke was fixing breakfast for the late-risers, Lorelai went to the phone to call the realtor as planned. "Well, that was fast work," she reported as she came back to the table.

"What?" Luke asked.

"She said she can show us the house at two today. Can you get away?"

Luke nodded. "Sure. Rory, you wanna stay around and go with us?"

"Absolutely," she said enthusiastically.

April looked up at them with a guarded expression. "You're looking at a house?"

"Yes," Lorelai smiled. "It's actually a house your dad almost bought last year, before he met you. When we decided we needed a bigger place, we thought of that one right away." She did not see any reason to mention her parents' part in that decision. "All three of us have been in it but not for a long time. So we thought we'd better take another look. You game?"

"I guess so," April said, looking a little perturbed.

They went on eating and chatting about the house until suddenly April said, "I have an idea."

As it was practically the first statement she had ventured in nearly a week it took them all by surprise. They stared for a second before Luke thought to say, "What's that, sweetie?"

"Well," she said tentatively, folding her hands on the table. "If you need a new house, why can't we move into my house?"

They stared for a moment. "Your house?" Luke said carefully.

She nodded. "My house in Woodbridge. Where I lived with my mom. I think it's mine now, isn't it?"

"Well," Luke said hesitantly. "I'm pretty sure that your mom wanted it to be sold and the money put towards your education."

"But—it doesn't have to be," she said, looking a little concerned. "I mean, it's a perfectly good house. It's nice. And if we lived there, I could keep going to my school and stay with my friends." She looked around the table. "And I could have my old room back and have enough space for all my stuff."

The three adults glanced at each other. All Lorelai could think was, No! I can't live in Anna's house! But she did not want to seem like she was rejecting it out of hand. So she asked in an interested way, "How big is it?"

Luke and Rory both glanced at her in surprise.

"Well—you were there, weren't you?" April seemed nonplussed. "When you went to pick up my stuff."

"Oh, I only really saw the living room and your bedroom," Lorelai hastened to explain. "I didn't look all around it. How many bedrooms does it have?"

April's enthusiasm began to flag a bit. "Well, it's really only two bedrooms. But there's another little room that we used as a TV room. That could be a bedroom." She looked around at them all again. "It's a great house," she said defensively.

Luke decided to take over. "I know it's a great house, sweetie," he said apologetically. "It was a great house for you and your mom. But while it's a good size for two people, there are four of us now. Three bedrooms probably wouldn't be big enough."

"We're in three bedrooms now," April objected, her voice rising.

"But Rory's room is small. And we're really pretty crowded," Luke pointed out. "That's why we want to get a bigger place."

April cast her eyes downward, the little flash of spirit they had seen disappearing as quickly as it had come. Luke watched her anxiously. "We don't even have room enough for all your things here, honey," he reminded her. "But the rooms in this house we're looking at are really big. For one thing, there's a library with built-in bookshelves that go almost all the way to the ceiling. Plenty of room for all your books," including Rory in that statement. "You could put your rock collection in the living room, where everybody could see it," he cajoled. "And the bedrooms upstairs are huge—room for your microscope and your stuffed animals and everything else." His voice was pleading. "It's very nice of you to offer your house, but I'm afraid that it just won't work out."

April nodded slightly, her eyes still downcast.

Lorelai felt she needed to try to add her support. "You know, April, I think Rory and I kind of know how you feel. We've lived here almost as long as you lived in your place. We're really going to miss it when we leave."

"We really will," Rory nodded.

"But—well, we've created a new family now, and that means changes for everybody, and sometimes sacrifices. Your dad lived over the diner for years, and he was used to it. It was a little hard for him to move out and come here. But he did it so we could all be together."

April sighed. "Yeah, I get it. Okay. Forget I ever suggested it."

"But it was a nice suggestion," Luke assured her.

The four of them sat in silence as they finished their meal. Finally Lorelai looked up and said briskly, "Okay, Twickham house at two. What's on everybody's agendas for the day before that?"

Luke looked at his watch. "I should go in to the diner pretty soon." He was striving for a normal tone to diffuse the uncomfortable feeling that had settled over the room.

Lorelai nodded. "I should go to the inn for a while." She looked at Rory and said, "What about you, kid?" glancing pointedly at April and back to her daughter.

Rory picked up the cue. "I think I'll just hang here for most of the day. Do a little work, maybe, unless I get a better offer. Hey, April," she said, turning to the younger girl. "Lane tells me you're a pretty good Scrabble player. Want to go a few rounds?"

"Oh, you're probably better than I am," April said dejectedly.

"Why do you say that? Lane says you beat her all the time."

April glanced up. "Well, you go to Yale. You probably know lots more words than I do."

Rory was surprised but rallied quickly. "Yeah, but it's not how many words you know. It's whether you can see the patterns in the words that counts. I bet you'd do just fine." She paused. "Or, we have lots of games here. Battleship, Trivial Pursuit, chess—take your pick."

April thought for a minute and shrugged. "Okay. We can play some games."

"Excellent," Rory beamed. "Okay, a game tournament, you and me."

"Gee, now I'm sorry I can't stay and play with you," Lorelai mourned. "That sounds like fun."

Luke smiled and then remembered something. "Oh, by the way, I forgot to tell you with everything that happened yesterday. Mrs. Rivera called. She'd like to come by sometime on Monday."

Lorelai frowned. "We've already got the nurse and physical therapist coming Monday. What time does she want to come?"

"Since you weren't there for me to ask, she said she'd call first thing and find out what time was convenient."

Lorelai thought about it and nodded. "Okay." She looked at Luke's daughter. "Better rest up this weekend, April. Busy week ahead," she warned.

April barely glanced at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At two o'clock sharp, the Gilmore-Danes-Nardini quartet was standing on a sidewalk in downtown Stars Hollow, gazing with open mouths at the Twickham house standing before them.

Lorelai was the first to speak. "It's sooooo big," she said almost to herself. Immediately she caught herself and sent a glare to the other two adults. "Shut up."

Rory snorted as she tried to keep back a giggle and Luke smiled broadly while April looked up at them frowning, trying to figure out the joke.

The realtor, Mrs. Crary, bustled up to them having just unlocked the big front door. "Are we ready?" she chirped.

The girls nodded. "Can you two get the wheelchair up the stairs? I'll stay here with April until you do," Luke requested. April stood on her good leg and steadied herself against her father as the two women picked up the wheelchair and transported it to the front door. Luke swung his daughter up in his arms, carried her up the stairs and settled her in the chair. Mrs. Crary opened the door and they trooped in, blinking to adjust to the dimmer inside light.

Lorelai noted that the front of the house looked towards the east and determined to keep track of which direction they were facing as they moved around the big place. The vestibule widened to their left to make a small but separate room. "Kind of like a waiting room in an office," she murmured.

"That's exactly what it was," Mrs. Crary commented. "Guests and trades people would wait here until they could be properly announced."

Straight ahead of them was a long, wide hallway and almost all the way down was a staircase curving up to their right. The wall on their right was short with a wide opening which led to one of the biggest living rooms any of them had ever seen. There was a fireplace in the north wall. The walls on the east and north sides were not straight but pocketed with many indentations, most of them with windows, and under several of them were window seats. "We could almost make two rooms out of this," Lorelai pointed out, her decorator instincts coming to the fore. "A television-watching area and a reading and music area." Luke and Rory nodded. April said nothing but looked around, her eyes wide.

They crossed the hall to the next room, on the south side of the house. The chandelier and sideboard proclaimed it to be a good-sized dining room. The south wall also had numerous indentations with set-in windows and one window seat. A swinging door at the far end, along with a serving window, told them that the kitchen was directly behind it.

They entered the kitchen and gasped. It was huge. Lorelai looked around with satisfaction. "This is almost as big as the kitchens at the Independence and the Dragonfly." She poked Luke in the side. "This is your domain," she declared. "What do you think?"

"Really great," he murmured, noting that the room had been updated in recent years to include a large refrigerator, a late-model dishwasher, a microwave and plenty of counter space with a double sink. He was especially pleased with the island in the center of the room with a top for food preparation and cabinets underneath. He pointed to a bare wall to their right as they entered the room, beyond the serving window. "We could put a table there, to eat breakfast and other meals," he said, "so we don't always have to use the dining room."

There were two doors to the left of the kitchen and they checked those out to find a somewhat modernized bathroom—no tub, but a shower stall—and a laundry room, complete with a deep sink and hookups for a washer and dryer.

Coming back out into the kitchen, they walked to the door at the right side of the room to find themselves back in the central hallway. To their left, at the back of the house, was a door leading to an enclosed vestibule—"Mud room," Mrs. Crary explained—beyond which was a door leading to the wide back porch. Beyond the porch was the extensive yard, dotted with several smaller buildings and lined by tall trees on three sides.

Turning around, they went back into the hallway, with the kitchen now on their right, and went into the room on their left. Another set of gasps came from the two girls as they discovered the library. There were large windows in the left wall and directly ahead of them, and the two side walls were almost completely covered with bookcases, rising halfway up to the ceiling. "Hey, we'd need to get one of those rolling ladders," Lorelai said excitedly. Luke pointed to the open area under the window in the north wall. "We could set up a desk there," he said to Lorelai. "Maybe do our business paperwork here."

"Great idea."

With that, they had finished touring the first floor and Luke and Lorelai started to head to the staircase just outside the library door. "You guys coming?" Luke paused to ask.

April was staring, transfixed, at the bookshelves. Rory glanced at her and shook her head, smiling, at him. "Why don't you two go ahead? We'll come up in a little bit."

"Okay," Lorelai said and she and Luke started up the staircase. It faced the back of the house and curved to their right, graced by a lovely wooden banister. "Beautiful craftsmanship," Luke murmured, giving it an approving pat.

At the top of the stairs, they discovered that the center of the house again consisted of a wide hallway with doors along all four walls.

There were two doors straight ahead of them as they came off the staircase. One door revealed a closet; another was a set of steps that seemed to lead to the attic. Moving along the hall towards the front of the house, they came to the third door which opened to a large, long, sunny room with numerous windows looking out the north side of the house.

Luke's face softened. "Maybe a nursery?" he whispered. Lorelai's smile nearly touched both ears. They stood quietly, holding hands and looking around while they went off for a moment into their own private daydreams.

The last door on that hallway turned out to be a delightfully un-modernized bathroom, complete with a deep claw-foot tub and a pedestal sink, although it did have a small shower stall, there almost as an afterthought. "Oh, how cool!" Lorelai exclaimed while Luke smiled with approval.

Still hand in hand, they turned to the front wall of the house which was taken up completely by two large rectangular rooms, each with a door leading to small balcony. When they stepped outside onto the balconies, they could see the gazebo in the square as they looked over the housetops around them. Both rooms were identical, each with a large closet, and Lorelai said, "Maybe the girls would like these."

Turning to the south wall, they discovered several doors. The first opened to a small, nondescript room that could be used for a tiny bedroom or any other purpose. "You could put your sewing stuff in here," Luke pointed out. Lorelai nodded, pleased at this idea. The next room was another large bedroom with a connecting door to a bathroom, which also had a second door coming back into the hall. "Plenty of bathrooms, at least," Lorelai pointed out. "This could be a guest room, or maybe one of the girls would like it."

They finally reached the wall at the back of the house which featured only one door. As Luke opened it and they peeked inside, Lorelai squealed with delight. It was obviously the master bedroom, and it was huge. The back wall was dotted with windows and there was a door leading to a large balcony like the ones in the front of the house.

"There are rooms on either end," Luke pointed out and they walked to their left to the first one. It was another bathroom, very up-to-date with a beautiful tub and large shower stall, as well as two side-by-side sinks with plenty of cabinets below them. Luke studied the tub. "It's big enough to put in a Jacuzzi," he announced with pleasure. He wiggled his eyebrows in an evil way at Lorelai and she giggled.

They crossed the bedroom to open the last door and here Lorelai nearly lost it.

It was a huge, beautifully set up walk-in closet. The wall facing them sported a long rod, obviously intended for dresses and pants to hang. Poles on the side walls would do for shorter items, like shirts. A row of shelves sat under one side pole and a two-level shoe rack under the other. On the wall directly to their left was the equivalent of a large, five-drawer dresser.

Lorelai simply stood, her mouth open, drinking it in. Luke noted how completely she was mesmerized and chuckled. "I think there's even room enough for all _your_ shoes," he teased.

When Lorelai was finally able to speak, she could only utter one word: "Wow." She looked around some more and again said, "Wow!" Her face shone with delight and she turned to Luke, her eyes bright.

He chuckled again. "I was going to ask what you thought, but I think you just answered my question."

She whirled around again and then faced him, her face serious. "What do you think?"

"I think it's perfect," he admitted. "What do you think?"

"I think it's perfect, too."

"Not too big?"

She shook her head. "Not when you think about it, I guess. There's enough room for both the girls and for any other kids that might come along. Plenty of bathrooms. Great kitchen, great living room." She thought a minute. "I don't think we'll use the dining room much, but who knows, maybe. You like to cook," she reminded him. "At least we'll have the option of having people over for some fancy meals, like on holidays." She whirled around again. "And this is, without a doubt, the _greatest_ master bedroom I've ever seen and the _greatest_ walk-in closet!" Her quicksilver mood changed again and she worried, "I don't how we'll keep it clean, unless we spend all day doing it."

"Let's cross that bridge when we come to it," he replied, putting his arm around her waist and squeezing her excitedly. "Are you sure you don't want something further out of town?"

"Mmmm—I'm not really sure how that would be better. I mean, this is certainly a convenient location. You'd only have a short walk to work. And it's even a little closer to the inn than our house now."

"You'd be nearby Sookie."

"And with that yard, we'd have almost every advantage that we could get in a more country-like setting."

They looked at each other and wide grins simultaneously wreathed their faces.

"Let's not say anything to the girls about what we think," Lorelai suggested. "Let's just get them up here and let them look without us, so they can form their own opinions."

"Okay," Luke agreed and they left the bedroom and clattered down the stairs.

Luke carried April upstairs while the ladies managed the wheelchair and they left the girls up there to explore. As they waited back downstairs, they grinned at each other at the exclamations they heard floating down, and they seemed to be coming from both girls.

While they were waiting, Luke tapped at several of the walls and grinned. "Listen," he said, repeating his rapping.

Lorelai frowned. "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly. Solid walls." He leaned close to her and whispered. "Great soundproofing," with a mischievous grin. Lorelai blushed as she smiled back.

A little while later Rory called down that they were ready, and Luke went up to carry April down while Rory handled the wheelchair.

They walked up to Mrs. Crary, who had been in the front vestibule making phone calls while the girls were upstairs. She finished her call and smiled at them. "Are you finished? Any questions?" They said they did not and assured her she'd hear from them soon. The four followed her out and watched while she locked the house and hurried away.

Luke turned to the others. "Well, ladies, I think we have a lot to talk about. How should we do this? Go home? It's a little early for dinner."

Lorelai smiled. "Let's pick up some ice cream and talk over a snack. And no, we won't ruin our dinners," she said to Luke, anticipating his objection.

He sighed. "As you wish."

Lorelai and Rory took a quick trip to the soda shoppe for take-out. They piled into the SUV and returned to the Crap Shack for the first official Gilmore-Danes-Nardini family conference.


	30. Chapter 30: Purple and Blue

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Dragonfly. I just like to stay there weekends. _

Chapter Thirty: Purple and Blue

A little while later they were sitting around a table on the porch, enjoying the ice cream. Lorelai and Rory were attacking hot fudge sundaes, April was sedately eating a double scoop of butter pecan and Luke toyed with a one-scoop dish of vanilla frozen yogurt.

Once they got started, Luke looked around the table. "Okay. Lorelai and I have already talked, so we know what we think. What do you guys think?" He looked from one to the other. "Rory?"

Rory took a moment to swallow a spoonful of the ice cream. "I think I have a problem," she said thoughtfully.

Her mother and Luke both looked startled. "What?"

She looked over their heads as if gathering her thoughts. "I think," she said slowly, "that if you move in there. . .when I graduate next year and I'm supposed to move away and get my own place. . ." Suddenly her grin broke though. "I'm going to have an awfully hard time doing it because that house is fantastic!"

"Oh, you!" Lorelai cried with a combination of amusement and frustration. Luke shook his head. "Jeez. I thought you really had a problem."

"Nope, not one. It's a wonderful house. Lots of room, lots of character, attractive, great rooms—Mom, that walk-in closet in the master bedroom is to _die_ for!"

"I know, isn't it?" Lorelai squealed. She started to say that the closet was what had sold her, but remembered that April hadn't weighed in yet.

"The only drawback I can see," said Rory, "is that it's going to take a lot of work to clean regularly."

Her mother nodded. "We talked about that."

"It wouldn't have to be a problem," Luke insisted. "I'm a good cleaner, and very fast."

"I like to clean, too," April suddenly chimed in. "I could help, once my leg is better."

Lorelai looked at her, smiling. "That would be great, April. What did you think of the house?"

"I think it's pretty cool," she said, looking like she would like to be excited but was restraining herself. "It's got a lot of character. I like all the indented windows and the window seats. And there's certainly plenty of room."

"Which room would each of you like?" Luke asked.

"April should pick first," Rory said immediately. "She's going to be there more than me."

"Good thinking," Lorelai said. "April? Which room would you like?"

"Oh, no, I shouldn't choose first," April hastily said.

Rory looked at her, puzzled. "No, you should. I'm only going to be in and out all next year, and I really don't have a preference as to what room I'll take. I mean, we know Mom and Luke are taking the master bedroom, but all the other rooms are up for grabs. Go for it, April."

The teen continued to shake her head. "You choose first."

Rory sent bewildered looks to her mother and Luke and the expressions on their faces told her clearly that they had no idea what was going on. Rory thought for a minute and finally said, "Okay, I'll take one of the rooms in the front, with the balconies. I like being able to see the town, and I could sit on the balcony and read. And I love that old-fashioned bathroom with that big, deep tub! It would be fun to take a bath in that tub."

She turned expectantly to the other girl. "Okay, I picked. Now it's your turn."

April was silent and Lorelai prompted her. "Which one would you like, April? The one with the adjoining bathroom, maybe?"

"That room is nice," April said politely. "But I think I'd also prefer one of the ones in the front of the house, with the balconies."

"You're sure?" inquired Luke.

"Yes, I'm sure." She added shyly, "I like that bathroom, too."

Luke smiled at her. "Okay."

Rory added, "The one with the adjoining bath could be a guest room, unless you want it as a nursery."

April's eyes shot to her face when she said that. The two adults noticed. April looked uneasy and then directed her question to Luke. "Ummm—are you having a baby?"

"No, sweetie," Luke said instantly. "Not right now, anyway. We'd like to, in the future."

"Oh."

Lorelai knew they couldn't hold back the next piece of news much longer. "April, we decided something when you were in the hospital but with everything going on, I don't think we told you." The girl looked at her expectantly and Lorelai continued, "We've set a date for our wedding. August fifth."

April looked a little stunned for a second but then carefully took her face back to the no-expression position she had held all week. "Oh. I see. Well, congratulations." She wrinkled her forehead. "Is that awfully soon?"

"It is soon," Lorelai agreed. "Once it was decided that we were all going to move in together, the powers-that-be thought it would be best for us to get married as soon as we could. So we decided to have the wedding before school starts. That way, your dad and I could go on a little honeymoon before we come back here and you start school. Sound like a plan?"

"I guess," the girl said, suddenly looking a little guarded. "But where will I go when you go away?

"Well, your Aunt Sue, Uncle Joe and Uncle Steve had an idea. They want to go visit your grandmother in New Mexico this summer," Luke explained, "and they'd like you to go with them. They thought you could all take that trip while we're away. How does that sound?"

April nodded, actually looking interested. "Okay, that sounds good."

Luke and Lorelai flashed pleased looks at each other. "Oh, and one more thing, while we're on the subject," Lorelai said. "April, I'd really love it if you would be one of my bridesmaids along with Rory and Sookie."

She had secretly hoped that this request might get a rise of excitement out of the girl, thinking that all girls love the idea of being something so grown-up as a bridesmaid. To her surprise, April just stared at Lorelai for a moment and quickly lowered her eyes. "Oh. Ummm, thank you." She fixed her eyes on her dish of ice cream for a moment and added, "Can I think about it?"

Lorelai's heart sank.

After taking a quick look at his fiancée's face, Luke took over. "Sure, you can think about it. Of course. But, sweetie, we'd both really love it if you said yes."

April nodded. "I'll think about it," she repeated.

Lorelai's disappointment and hurt was so great she couldn't speak at first. April wasn't looking at her so she didn't see the expression on the woman's face. However, Luke and Rory did, and they took over the conversation to give Lorelai a moment to collect herself. "So, I don't think we've made a final decision. Do we want the house?" Luke said heartily.

"I think we should take it," Rory said, sparing a quick glance to her mother. "I think it's great."

Luke looked at his daughter. "April?"

"It's a cool house. I think you should get it if it's what you all want."

Luke's eyes lingered on her a moment, his face shading with disappointment at her lack of enthusiam. He cleared his throat. "Lorelai?"

"Absolutely," she gathered herself to say, trying to sound eager.

"I guess that makes it unanimous," Luke stated. He and Rory shared full smiles and Lorelai managed to bring up a tremulous one.

She suddenly stood up. "Hey, I went through all my napkins. I'm going to go get more," she said a little loudly and almost ran into the house. Luke and Rory shared worried and sympathetic glances while April picked at her ice cream, oblivious to the hurt she had just caused.

Inside, Lorelai grabbed onto a kitchen chair, squeezing it tightly to help her push back the tears that threatened to fill her eyes. "Damn!" she muttered to herself. "What's it going to take to get through to that kid?"

When the ice cream was finished, April went in to take a nap and Lorelai went up to her room to sit for a while, brooding a little bit. She was really hurt by April's refusal and her suspicions increased that something was bothering the girl more than her need to adjust to her new family and living situation. While Lorelai was angry and hurt, she struggled to control these feelings because of her uncertainty whether she was just overreacting. Her brain and her instincts were doing full-blown battle.

In a little while, Luke slipped in and sat on the bed next to her. "I'm sorry that happened," he murmured sympathetically, putting an arm around her. "I thought you handled it very well."

"But I didn't handle it," Lorelai complained. "I just let it fly right by. That's what's bugging me. I feel like I should have done something, but I can't think of what would be a reasonable reaction. I mean, she doesn't have to be my bridesmaid if she doesn't want to. She just didn't react the way I expected and I think I'm taking it too personally."

"I've been thinking, too, and I can't figure out what else you could have said," Luke agreed, frustrated. "You're right, she's under no obligation to do it. We all just thought it would make her happy." He frowned. "I can never figure out from minute to minute whether we trigger something that makes her really, truly upset or whether she's just—well, maintaining a pose on purpose. Trying to make a point. Trying to keep aloof, not get too involved with us, like she's going back to her real home someday and doesn't want to get sucked into things here too much."

"Yeah," Lorelai mused. "It's like she's on some sort of game show like 'Wife Swap'—only it's 'Daughter Swap'—and she's just staying out of the way until her time here is up." She sighed. "Part of my problem is that I barely knew her before the accident so I don't have much of an idea what she's usually like or whether any of this behavior is normal for her. That's one reason I try not to react sometimes—I don't know if she's acting out of hurt or out of. . .being thirteen."

"I can tell you, she was nothing like this before," Luke responded. "I mean, probably the only person who could answer that for sure would be Anna. And maybe Steve can shed some light when he comes tomorrow. But she was much more outgoing, spontaneous, talkative, interested in everything. Funny—she was so funny sometimes. I just don't think feeling bad about Anna, or even being hurt herself, could just take all that away. Even in the hospital, she was much more talkative and active than she is here."

"I think it's me," Lorelai sighed.

"Maybe. Partly. But it could be any woman trying to take Anna's place."

"Maybe we've been wrong, being so easy-going, deferring to her. Maybe we need to stop doing that so much."

"But we haven't deferred to her that much, no more than we normally would with a kid," Luke argued. "We've made her come with us places whether she wanted to or not, we expect her to come to meals and spend time with us in the living room rather than hang out in her room alone. We can't make every decision for her or make her do something unnecessary just because we want her to do it." His shoulders slumped and he rubbed his face. "I'll tell you one thing. I'm getting really uncomfortable with us going along in the dark like we are. I'm thinking a counselor is sounding better and better."

Lorelai considered this and sat up straighter. "Yeah, maybe it'll get to that point. But I think that to be sure, we have to try to eliminate the 'snit' possibility first. I have an idea I want to try."

"What's that?" Luke asked, half in relief, half in trepidation.

She sat back and knotted her hands around her neck, her lips pursed. "If what April is going through is a real problem, we'll figure that out in time and can take steps to have her see somebody. But if this is some kind of adolescent attitude thing that she's putting on, I don't think she can keep it up indefinitely. It's just too much of a stretch, considering what you say her normal personality is. She'll eventually start to relax despite herself. But we have to help her do that."

"How?" Luke asked anxiously.

"All this past week, April's been the center of attention around here. We've been very—solicitous of her, I guess is the word I'm thinking. Very careful of what we say, how we say it, when we say it and how long we keep talking. I think we need to back off on that." She looked at Luke. "We have a lot to talk about and plan about the house and the wedding. I think we should just start focusing on those things and less on her. Include her, of course, try to find things she might like to be involved with but don't push her. If she wants to be alone, I think we should let her and not try so hard to keep her with us. I think maybe if the direct attention is off her, she'll be able to loosen up and get interested despite herself and maybe let down her guard a little. I mean, everything I've heard about her indicates that she's a curious kid and gets engrossed in almost everything that goes on around her. Well, maybe we can capitalize on that."

"Sounds like a plan," Luke said, considering. He felt some relief that Lorelai was coming up with something concrete that they could try. "Will you take the lead?"

"Tonight at dinner," she said with a little gleam in her eye.

Luke made a nice baked pasta dish for their dinner and the four gathered around the table.

Lorelai had brought a pad and pen to the table with her. Shortly after they started, she looked up and said, "Since Rory's here, I thought we should take some time to talk about the wedding."

"Sure," Rory said, surprised and glancing a little worriedly at April.

Lorelai talked, watching April covertly to see if she reacted. "So we have the date—August fifth. We have the site—Dragonfly Inn." She was checking off items in her pad. "I called the tent company we use this past week," she reported. "He says they can erect a big tent and put down a dance floor outside. I think that's the way to go."

"Shouldn't we know how many guests there are first?" asked Rory. "That might dictate how much space we need and whether a tent is necessary."

Lorelai looked at her fondly. "My smart college girl. You're right—we need to get an invitation list together first. And start on the invitations." She frowned. "I wonder if we're expected to invite the whole town."

"A good portion of it, I would guess," mused Rory.

Lorelai looked at Luke. "I've got a bunch of extended family who will expect invitations unless it seems that doing that makes things too crazy. Do you have many extras?"

"Just Liz and T.J., Maisy and Buddy. And a few other assorted people. Oh, you're inviting Mia, I hope?"

"Naturally. Maybe we should each work on lists in the next few days."

"Okay."

"I have two of my bridesmaids set with hope of a third," Lorelai said next, glancing at April. The girl's mouth tightened a little but she didn't react. "We were talking about you having a third groomsman. Have you thought about that?"

"Yeah, I have," Luke said. "I wondered if I should ask T.J. Liz might expect it."

"Ummm—okay. If you must," Lorelai muttered.

"No I'm not going to, unless she starts crying all over me about it. But I think I'd like to ask my friend Ed."

All motion at the table stopped and all attention turned to him. "Ed?" Lorelai asked, perplexed. "Ed who? Do you know an Ed? I didn't know you knew an Ed!"

"Ed Phelan, my friend," Luke said patiently. "I've mentioned him."

She stared at him, her mind churning. "Have I ever met him?"

"No, I don't think so. He's been asking to meet you for a while."

"How are you friends? Does he live around here?"

Luke sighed, with a little smile. "No, he lives in the New London area with his wife and kids. He has two kids, a girl about your age, April, and a boy a little older. I met him about twenty years ago when I worked construction for a while, before my father died. He's a master carpenter and construction foreman—he's helped me with stuff on the diner in the past. We talk on the phone and get together a few times a year. We usually go to at least one Red Sox game in the summer and I go down there to watch football and basketball games at his house once in a while. We play softball sometimes, too."

"Well, I'll be," Lorelai said, looking at him with fascination. "You have a whole secret life going on there, don't you, Danes? Are you really a covert agent for the CIA, passing secret messages in your hamburger buns?"

"Yes, I am. You've accidentally eaten a few," Luke said with a perfectly straight face.

There was a noise from April's direction that sounded suspiciously like the start of a laugh. Very quickly, though, she turned it into a cough and immediately took a drink of water to cover.

Remembering their plan, however, the adults were careful to take no notice of her. "Well, now I'm excited to meet Ed," Lorelai declared. "Maybe we should have them up before the wedding. Maybe after we move into the house."

"That would be great," Luke smiled.

"Okay—a third groomsman named Ed," Lorelai said, busily writing.

They discussed other items: the type of invitations they wanted, the favors for the guests, more about the music. "Who would you like to perform the ceremony?" Luke asked.

"Oh, I think Reverend Skinner," replied Lorelai. "Although. . .with the chuppah, maybe we ought to double-team and get the Rabbi to do part of it."

"You know, I actually like that idea. I know they'd love it," declared Luke. "If you want, I'll talk to them this week."

April had been listening and timidly entered the conversation. "A chuppah? What's a chuppah?"

"Oh, it's a—sort of archway or canopy that Jewish people traditionally get married under," Luke told her.

She looked at him, bewildered, and then at Lorelai. "Are you Jewish?"

Lorelai and Luke chuckled. "No, I'm not," Lorelai said. "But your dad hand-carved a chuppah for me a few years ago. It's beautiful and we want to be married under it."

"It's so gorgeous," Rory chimed in. "It's got a carved goat on it."

"Gilbert," supplied Lorelai.

"Where is it?" asked the teen.

"Oh, out in our garage." Lorelai frowned. "I'd take you out to see it but I'm not sure I can get the wheelchair over the grass."

"I could," said Luke. "Would you like to see it, April?"

She immediately dropped a mask of disinterest over her face, which had been engrossed up to that point. "Oh, if you get a chance. Don't go to any trouble."

Luke started to say something but Lorelai caught his eye and shook her head slightly. "Okay, whenever. You'll see it at the wedding, anyway."

A flash went across April's face that _could_ have been disappointment.

Lorelai smiled privately and then began to speak in a brisk manner. "Okay, here's a big decision to make. Colors, for the flowers and bridesmaids' dresses and so forth." She looked at the others. "We talked about it a little and blue was suggested, but I want some other ideas. April, do you have any preference for any particular color? I need another female perspective."

April looked a little startled but complied. "Well, my favorite color is purple."

Lorelai looked at her thoughtfully. "Any particular shade? Dark? Light?"

"Oh, any shade."

"Orchid, lilac, lavender," Lorelai mused.

"I thought lavender had a pinkish tone," Rory objected. "How about a combination? Isn't there a blue with a purplish cast to it?"

"Periwinkle," said Lorelai thoughtfully.

"Gesundheit," Luke said dryly. Again, a muffled snort came from April's direction and she covered it with a cough. Luke caught Lorelai's eye and winked.

She grinned back. "I like the idea of periwinkle, or some combination of blue and purple. For the dresses and the flowers—that will be nice and summery." Her eyes grew distant. "I wonder what a periwinkle flower looks like."

"Hmm. I don't think I've ever seen one," Rory mused.

An idea that had been teasing the edge of Lorelai's brain suddenly became clearer and she decided to give it a try. "I wish I had the time to do some research on this," she said, addressing Rory but watching April from the corner of her eye. "Internet research, on what periwinkles look like and if there are any other purplish-blue flowers."

Her eyes bored into Rory's and she flicked a glance towards April, whose head had come up at the words "internet research," and back to Rory. Rory frowned a little and Lorelai made a small gesture with her head towards the girl. Light dawned in Rory's eyes. "That's a good idea, Mom—internet research could give you a lot of information in a short time. I wish I had time to do it," she added with a little sigh. "It would be fun." She pretended to ponder for a moment, and then said, "Hey, April, that might be a good project for you. Would you be interested?"

April looked up and was clearly struggling to maintain her blasé cover over her budding excitement. "Ummm—well, what would you want me to look for?"

"Flowers that are purple, blue and purplish-blue," Lorelai explained. "So we can get some ideas for bouquets and decoration. We could probably make some nice mixtures of purple and blue."

"I think that's a good idea," said Luke casually. "And maybe you could get some extra science credit for it, April."

She looked around at them cautiously. "I think I'd have to get you some pictures. But I don't have a good color printer here."

"We've got one at the inn," Lorelai offered casually. "Maybe you could research for a few days and we'll go over there and you can print it out from the computer in my office."

"I should have a zip drive," April said thoughtfully. "Then I could research here or anywhere and just take it to the inn."

"Good idea," Lorelai said. And Rory added, "I'm pretty sure I have an extra one."

April struggled for a moment more and then nodded. "Okay, I'll see what I can do. If I have time after my schoolwork," she added nervously.

Lorelai smiled at her. "Whatever you can do," she assured the girl. She glanced back and forth between Luke and Rory and the three shared a satisfied look.

April was smack in the middle of the wedding planning in spite of herself.


	31. Chapter 31: Sunday

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: I have my own Crap Shack, thank you very much. _

Chapter Thirty-one: Sunday 

The next day, Sunday, was planned to be a quiet one for the occupants of the Crap Shack.

Luke fixed a huge waffle breakfast for everyone, complete with every topping imaginable. He, Lorelai and Rory talked easily about the house, the wedding, anything that came to mind while April listened quietly, contributing very little.

The girls had left the table while Lorelai and Luke lingered over their respective cups of coffee and tea. "Hey, I was wondering," Luke said suddenly. "What's the next step on the house?"

Lorelai took a sip. "I was thinking about that. I think we ought to tell Dad first that we want it and see how he wants to proceed." She frowned. "We should also check up on him. He's been alone with Emily for thirty-six hours and she might have him decapitated and stuck in a freezer by now."

Luke guffawed. "So you should call him."

"I'll call him at his office tomorrow," she said firmly.

He shook his head. "No, Lorelai—now. As you say, he's been alone with her for over a day now. Might be a simple courtesy to make sure he's still breathing. And I'll admit, I'm very curious to know what's been going on there since Friday night."

"Well, I guess I am too," Lorelai grumbled. "But if we call the house, we might get dear old Mom. Who'll probably bang the phone down in my ear."

"And if she does, then you can call his office tomorrow," Luke pointed out. "And isn't it more likely that the maid will answer?"

"The maid is off on Sundays."

"Well, doesn't your father's work number ring at home? In his study or something?"

Lorelai's face lit up momentarily. "Yeah, I guess I could call him on that." She considered for a moment and then her smile faded. "I'm still nervous," she told Luke. "Hey, you do it," holding the phone out to him.

He shook his head. "No."

"Pleeeeeaaasssseeee," she begged. "I'd rather do anything than have my mother answer the phone. Hey, I'll eat a gigantic plate of spinach if you call for me," she wheedled.

"Tempting, but no. They're not my parents."

"You _had_ to remind me," Lorelai groused. "All right, but you come with me and let's go upstairs to call."

"Fair enough."

Up in the bedroom, Lorelai dropped on the bed, Luke in the chair. She dialed the number and waited. Suddenly she made a huge face of astonishment and distaste at Luke, her eyes wide, her nose wrinkled and her mouth hanging open. Just as quickly it vanished and she returned to a normal expression. "Hi, Mom, it's Lorelai," she said in as normal and cheerful a voice as she could muster.

At the other end of the line, Emily paused. "Hello, Lorelai," she said in a neutral voice that could almost pass for polite.

Lorelai hesitated a second. "May I speak to Dad, please?"

"Of course. Just a moment," Emily said calmly and Lorelai heard the click as the phone was put on hold.

She held her hand over the receiver and hissed, "My mother answered! And she didn't scream at me!" Luke smirked and shook his head. A moment later there was another click and Lorelai heard her father say, "Richard Gilmore" in a gruff tone.

"Hi, Dad, it's me."

"Oh! Hello, Lorelai." Richard's voice warmed. "Your mother didn't tell me it was you on the phone."

"Yes, well, I imagine that she's violently allergic to my name right about now."

There was a pause. "A few months ago, I would have chided you for that remark," Richard said, a little sadly. "But I'm afraid that I somewhat agree right now."

"So, how's it been going? How's the fallout?"

"Well—not as I expected," Richard said with some surprise in his voice.

Lorelai wrinkled her nose. "Really? What's going on?"

"Well. . ." Richard gathered his thoughts. "When I went to bed Friday night, I rather expected to be banished to the guest room. But your mother was asleep—or pretending to be—and didn't say a word when I got into bed."

"Huh," Lorelai said, puzzled.

"And she hasn't been angry. She's not quite herself—she's very quiet and only talks about casual things—but she's not pouting or steaming mad or any of the things she usually is after an episode like this. The main thing she seems to be is. . .thoughtful."

He pondered it a moment. "She did something rather odd yesterday. She took out her old family photo albums and was going through them. Her own family, her parents and Hope," he clarified. "I haven't seen her do that in years."

"Curiouser and curiouser," Lorelai responded. "Dad, if I were you, I'd be very careful opening the front door. She may have a hit man or two on the way over."

Her father chuckled. "Thank you for the warning. And thank you for calling and checking up on me. Did you need anything else?"

"Yes, actually I did," Lorelai said, relaxing into the conversation with her father. "I wanted to tell you that we went and saw the house yesterday."

"And what did you think?" Richard prompted.

"You and Mom did a great job picking, Dad. We all loved it and we definitely want to get it."

"I'm delighted to hear that," Richard said heartily. "It is a wonderful property." He paused. "Your mother said you would love the walk-in closet."

"She pegged me good on that one. I think that's what ultimately sold me."

"And Luke likes it? And the girls?"

"Everybody's thrilled, Dad."

"Well, good," Richard said with satisfaction. "So. . .would you still like us to buy it for you or have you changed your minds about that?"

"Well," Lorelai hesitated. "Have you talked to Mom? Do we know where she stands on that now?"

"No, but it doesn't really matter to me," explained her father. "I want to do this anyway."

Lorelai thought for a second. "That's really great, Dad. We appreciate it more than you know. But I don't want you to take a chance of making things worse between you and Mom."

"I don't think it will, in the long run," Richard said thoughtfully. "But I certainly will discuss it with her before anything is finalized. That's a bit down the road and I can take some of the initial steps towards sale now. She'll probably cool down before anything has to be final."

"Okay," Lorelai said with some relief.

"Lorelai, are you sure Luke is all right with this?"

"Well, he's right here. Why don't you two talk about it? Just a minute," and she shoved the phone at Luke hissing, "He wants to know if you really want him to buy the house."

Luke took the receiver. "Hello, Richard? Hi. We want to thank you very much for this kind offer."

"The pleasure is mine, Luke," Richard assured him. "But I did want to talk to you directly about it. I know you're a proud man, Luke, and Lorelai tells us you could manage to buy the house by yourselves if you wanted. I just wanted to be sure I'm not stepping on your toes with this. Or causing some discomfort that will rear its head in the future."

"Well—there are aspects to it I'm a little uncomfortable with."

"Ah."

"Lorelai and I could swing the house on our own if we had to. But I'll admit, we put a lot of money into renovating Lorelai's house this past year, so I'm not in quite as good shape as I was a year ago. But Lorelai tells me that purchasing this property is, in a way, an advance on her future inheritance. I have to admit, if that money is coming our way anyway, now is a better time than later."

"That's what I suspected," Richard agreed.

"How about this, Richard? How about we split the cost fifty-fifty? That will enable you to give the gift you want to Lorelai and still leave my pride intact."

Richard thought for a moment. "That seems very fair and sensible."

"There's another thing, too. I have reason to believe that if the town thinks you're withdrawing your offer, I can perhaps talk them down to a lower price."

Richard chuckled. "A reduction in selling price is always a good thing. All right, you've got a deal." He sounded pleased and Luke looked happy. "I'll contact the realtor tomorrow but I'll drop some broad hints that we might decide not to buy after all. Then we'll give her some time to get the word back to—who is your town manager again?"

"Taylor Doose," Luke supplied with a grin.

"Yes. Then once he's had time to get the news, perhaps you could approach him about buying it yourself but bemoan the fact that the price is a little high and if only it was a little lower. . .well, I'm sure you understand."

"I do," Luke said, laughing to himself at the idea of putting one over on Taylor. "I'm starting to understand why you're so successful at business, Richard."

"Oh, just basic negotiation. Mr. Doose doesn't have to know that we plan to go in on it together."

They talked a little longer, about the financial details of the agreement. Lorelai's mind drifted as they concluded the conversation.

She signaled for Luke to return the phone to her when he looked to be about finished. "Hey, Dad, any idea what we should do about dinner next Friday? I mean, will we even be invited?"

He sighed. "Good question. I'm not sure at the moment, but I'll feel out the situation and let you know during the week. There's plenty of time."

"Sounds like a plan. Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome, dear." Richard paused. "I must say, it feels good to be on the same side for once, Lorelai."

She smiled. "Me too, Dad. Me, too."

They said good-bye warmly and ended the call.

"So," Luke smiled. "Looks like we have a deal going." He looked anxiously at her. "I didn't discuss it with you before I offered for us to pay half. I hope that's okay with you," he said, worried.

She kissed his cheek. "That's perfectly okay with me. In fact, I feel a little more comfortable with that plan than with them paying for the whole thing."

"I thought you would." They sat looking at each other, smiling.

The only scheduled activity on that quiet Sunday was the promised visit of Steve Nardini.

He arrived mid-afternoon, waving to April who was waiting on the porch for him. He hurried to her, leaned down and gave her a big hug. She hugged him back and actually looked happy for a moment.

This was witnessed by Lorelai and Luke who came out to greet him once they had given the two a minute alone. Steve smiled and shook hands with both and with Rory when she joined them. The group chatted for a few minutes, catching up a little. "April, why don't you show Uncle Steve around the house? And your room?" Lorelai suggested.

The girl gave him a tour of the first floor with a special introduction to her new four-legged companion. "I'm glad you have a dog, April," Steve smiled, leaning over to pat Paul Anka. "I know you've always wanted one."

"Well—he's actually Lorelai's dog," his niece said cautiously.

Lorelai waved her hand in dismissal. "Oh, he's adopted you fair and square, April," she said. "You're his choice now. He just sees me as a meal ticket. Don't you, you fickle old guy?" she crooned to the dog, stooping to scratch his head.

Paul Anka wagged his tail so hard he was almost flinging himself side to side, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. "Looks like he's still plenty fond of you," Steve chuckled.

"And I'm the one that gets to walk him most of the time," Luke groused.

"Oh, stop. You're his daddy and he loves you," chided Lorelai.

"I am not that dog's daddy," he grumbled under his breath.

April looked relaxed watching this exchange and actually smiled a little. Lorelai felt encouraged. "Hey, April, show Uncle Steve Paul Anka's trick. You know, the one your dad hates."

"Oh yeah. Paul Anka!" April commanded. When the dog looked up at her, she loudly said, "Pizza!"

The dog barked once.

"Pizza, pizza!" April cried.

Two barks followed.

Lorelai grinned as April shouted, "Salad!'

She was met with dead silence.

Steve laughed until tears came into his eyes, while Luke pretended to glower. Lorelai told him smugly, "There'll never be any question about who raised that dog!"

"No, I guess not," Steve said, wiping his eyes. "Very good, April. Are you teaching him any other tricks?"

"No, none yet," she replied, her smile disappearing.

As Steve's laughter faded, he studied his niece for a moment and glanced in turn at Luke and Lorelai. Luke, who was behind April's back, gave a small shrug and shake of his head. After a moment, Steve rallied. "Come on, April, why don't you show me your room?"

"All right," she said, leading the way.

"We'll be out here," Lorelai called after them. She and Luke flopped on the couch, Luke going back to the baseball game he had been watching. They shared a look. "Hopefully he can get her to talk a little," Luke murmured.

About a half-hour later they emerged from the room. "We've decided to take a walk," Steve informed them. "We're going to take Paul Anka, if that's okay."

"Sure. He loves walks," Lorelai agreed.

"Is there anyplace around here where he could run a little bit?"

Lorelai pointed down the driveway. "Just go to the end of the lane and turn left. There's a park there with a little lake and a bridge. You can let him off leash there for a little while. If he starts to stray too far, just call him back."

"Okay," Steve agreed. "Ready, kiddo?"

The three of them went down the ramp, across the lawn and disappeared down the lane.

Lorelai and Luke relaxed again. A short while later, Rory came down with her bags. "I'm going to take off," she announced. "But Mom, here's something I made up for you." She presented her mother with a brightly decorated three-ring binder filled with plastic display sheets. Across the front was the legend, "Bride's Book." "It's for you to store ideas that you find for the wedding," she explained. "Pictures from magazines, internet pages, notes, things like that."

"Oh, thanks, hon! This is great!" Lorelai enthused, taking the book.

"And here's a little something to get started," her daughter added, handing her a pile of thick wedding-related magazines. "OOOH!" cried Lorelai. "Yay!" She jumped up and hugged her daughter. "Thanks, babe! Well, I know what I'll be doing the next few days. Or weeks."

"Have fun," Rory smiled. "I already put a few ideas into the book." She leaned towards Luke with her arms outstretched and he stood and hugged her. "Take care, Rory."

"Keep in touch," Rory instructed. "Let me know what's going on, especially about April and the house. Oh, and the grandparents. I'll try to come back next weekend." She stopped short and stared at Lorelai. "What about Friday night dinner?"

"Not sure," Lorelai replied. "I asked your grandfather about it when I called him this morning. He's going to check it out and let us know towards the end of the week."

"Okay," Rory nodded. "Bye. Say good-bye to April and Steve for me." With a wave she was out the door.

Luke continued to watch the ball game while Lorelai began perusing the wedding magazines, occasionally pointing something out to Luke and getting his opinion. A little surprisingly to her, he showed a lot of interest and had some pertinent comments.

"What do you think of wearing a tux?" she suddenly asked.

Luke looked at her from the corner of his eye. "I'd rather not," he said pointedly.

"What would you wear, then?'

"A nice suit."

"But then you and your groomsmen wouldn't match, unless you all went out and bought the same suit. Come on, Luke," she wheedled. "I'd love to see you in a tux. And this may be your only chance."

"Yeah, that would be a real loss," he mumbled.

Lorelai pressed to his side and pouted noticeably whispering, "Pleeeeeeeaaaase, Luke. Pleeeeeeaaaassse."

He turned a mock glare on her. "You're going to make me do it, aren't you?"

Sure now of her success, Lorelai became demure. "Only if you really don't mind."

He narrowed his eyes at her, still glaring, and then lunged forward to leave a quick kiss on her lips. "But I'm not wearing like powder blue or pink or something. Black _only_. And no ruffled shirts."

"Gotcha," Lorelai said happily.

"Jess and Jackson are going to hate me. Ed, probably, too, although he might be a little more comfortable with it."

Lorelai looked puzzled. "Why would he feel more comfortable? Didn't you say he's in construction?"

"Yeah, but he does other stuff. Something he really likes to do is sing. He's good, too—he's in a chorus. And he's done a lot of community theatre, so he's used to dressing up in costumes and wearing tuxes for concerts and stuff."

"He gets more fascinating by the minute," Lorelai mused.

They were interrupted by the return of April, Steve and Paul Anka. Steve reported they had had a very nice walk and visit in the park, interrupted only by Paul Anka being terrorized by one of the swans that lived in the lake and, inexplicably, actually managing to climb a tree to get away from it. He then got too scared to come down and had to be coaxed by Steve and April until he finally jumped into the man's arms.

"Maybe he's not so dumb after all," Luke quipped. "Those swans are mean."

The dog had collected a good supply of leaves, twigs and other debris in his fur during his adventure and this gave Lorelai a perfect excuse to have April go out on the porch to brush him while she and Luke talked to Steve.

As the door shut behind her, Steve burst out. "Well, she's definitely not herself. It's like a light went out in her."

"We haven't seen any real improvement," Luke reported. "And we just don't know what it is—whether it's missing Anna or trying to adjust here or what."

"I know what it is," Steve stated firmly. "Well, a pretty good idea, anyway. She's worried to death about something. "

Lorelai and Luke looked at each other. "Worried?" wondered Lorelai.

"Yeah, absolutely. I've seen this before and Anna also told me about it. In the past, whenever April worried about an upcoming test or getting her grades up or a problem with a friend, she'd act just like this. Very quiet, keeping to herself, a little angry, that little patina of formal, ultra-polite behavior. Acting like she just wants nothing to do with anybody."

"That describes what she's doing all right," Luke murmured thoughtfully. "But what can she be worried about?"

"I don't know. But the signs are all there. And when she gets like that, she just hates attention to be drawn to it or for people to keep asking her what's wrong."

Her guardians' eyes met again. "I think we've been doing just that," Luke said regretfully. "We've been sort of—solicitous, I think, was the word Lorelai used." She nodded. "I mean, I don't think we fall all over her or anything but I guess we keep asking how she is and kind of prodding her to tell us how she feels."

Steve shook his head. "That's the wrong way to go about it."

"We started last night trying to back off and to treat her more normally. It seems to be working a little." Lorelai frowned. "Will she ever let on what she's worried about?"

"Probably. Eventually. Sometimes you do have to wait until she's ready to talk. If it goes on too long, you can try to nag it out of her. Then the dam bursts and it all comes out," Steve explained, remembering his sister venting to him about this same issue.

Luke blew out his breath. "Well, that helps. Thanks, Steve. At least now we kind of know what we're looking for. She's worried about something. Now all we have to do is figure out what it is and how to help her stop."

"Easier said than done," Steve pointed out.

Steve wanted to see the diner—"the famous diner I've heard so much about"—as well as the exterior of the new house his niece would be living in soon. The group piled into the SUV and went to the diner for supper. It was fairly quiet; Caesar cooked their order, trying his best to please his boss and his family, and also waited on them efficiently. The four talked about April's tutoring and physical therapy visits and Steve talked about the project he was working on in his lab.

After dinner—and a rave from Steve over Luke's coffee—the group trooped down the street to the Twickham house. While April, Luke and Steve walked around the building looking into the windows with Luke and April describing the interiors, Lorelai remained sitting on the front steps, thoughtfully watching the world go by.

Steve was suitably impressed with the home and April even showed a little enjoyment of the impromptu tour. When they were done, they returned to the Crap Shack where they bid good-bye to their guest as he left, promising to call the following week. April then asked for a shower and turned in early after it was done, having missed an afternoon nap. The adults in the house spent a quiet evening watching TV, talking of their wedding and their house and trying to figure out what Luke's daughter was so afraid of.

Thus ended the first Sunday the soon-to-be Danes family ever spent together.


	32. Chapter 32: Breakdown

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: Are you going to make me say it again? I own nothing in Stars Hollow! _

Chapter Thirty-two: Breakdown

With Monday came the start of another week of appointments, and the morning was punctuated by visits from the visiting nurse and the physical therapist. Mrs. DeLuca was very pleased with April's progress. Her vital signs were perfect, her wound was healing nicely and overall, it was hard to believe she was less than two weeks past surgery. She said she would probably only come once or twice more, until April had her post-surgical check-up with Dr. Anderson the following week.

Julie Larsen was also pleased, and commended April for the diligence with which she was sticking to her exercises. "I want to get out of this chair," the girl told her frankly.

"Well, nobody can blame you for that," the therapist smiled. "The way you're going, you'll probably be able to start on crutches late next week or the week after. We'll see what the doctor says when you see him. When is that appointment?" she inquired of Lorelai.

"Next week, Wednesday afternoon."

The new event that Monday was the first visit of Mrs. Rivera of the Department of Children and Families.

Lorelai and Luke were unaccountably nervous about this. They knew that the department still had jurisdiction over their guardianship until the state formally confirmed Luke's paternity, and an unhappy word from April could create trouble. At the same time, they remembered that the social worker seemed to be a warm, relaxed and comfortable person who had given every indication that she thoroughly approved of their arrangement to give April a home.

She had called the house early that morning to set a time and Lorelai suggested midday. "Plan to have lunch with us at the diner," she urged.

Mrs. Rivera's warm chuckle reverberated over the phone line. "I was hoping to do just that," she said. "I'm dying to get a taste of that coffee you were raving about."

She arrived around eleven-thirty and greeted April and Lorelai cordially. "This is a lovely home," she commented. "April, will you give me the five-cent tour?"

"Sure, but I can only show you the first floor," April explained. "I can't get up the stairs yet."

"I can show it to you," Lorelai hastily offered.

"Whatever works," the woman said reassuringly.

April showed her the living room, kitchen and her own room, where they lingered for a little while as April displayed some of her belongings. They returned to the hallway. "This bathroom doesn't have a shower," she pointed out. "Dad has to carry me upstairs to the bathroom there."

"That's nice of him."

Lorelai took her upstairs and pointed out Rory's new room, the bathroom and hers and Luke's room, which they had hastily straightened up that morning. Mrs. Rivera nodded approvingly as she looked around and smiled at Lorelai. "Is she any better?" she asked directly. "Since the funeral?"

"Not very much," Lorelai nervously confessed. "She's pretty much stayed that way all week, although she's been a tiny bit better the past two days. We had been sort of hanging on her a little, repeatedly asking how she was and wanting her to talk to us, but we've eased up on that now and are giving her a little more space. Trying to take the focus off her," she explained.

"That's probably going to be more effective."

"Her uncle visited yesterday. He feels she's worried about something, not just grieving or trying to adjust."

Mrs. Rivera frowned. "Worried? Any idea about what?"

"Not a clue."

The social worker was thoughtful. "Well, she'll probably let you know in time," she assured Lorelai. "She'll might start dropping hints at some point. You just have to keep your ears open."

"We're still concerned, though. We were thinking we'd give her another week and if there's no real improvement, we'll talk to her about going to a counselor."

"Sounds good," Mrs. Rivera nodded.

They descended the stairs where April was waiting for them. Mrs. Rivera took the handles of her wheelchair firmly. "Come on, April, we'll go outside and have a little talk, just you and me."

"Ummm-okay," the teen said uncertainly.

Lorelai noticed that Mrs. Rivera had phrased it like a statement, not a question, basically giving the girl no choice in the matter. Smooth, she thought.

She held the door open as the others exited, Paul Anka trotting behind the wheelchair as usual. "Tell me about your four-legged friend there," Lorelai heard the social worker say as she shut the door.

An hour later found them unloading themselves and the chair in front of the diner, ready for lunch. Luke hurried out to greet Mrs. Rivera and help April inside.

A few of the regulars were there, including Patty, and they greeted April warmly. Lorelai, remembering her boast of how friendly the town was, introduced Mrs. Rivera and it seemed to her that they fell all over themselves welcoming her. Lorelai wondered if the gossip machine had spread the word that this visitor needed to be impressed.

She had just finished an introduction to Gypsy when she heard a voice behind her calling, "Lorelai!" She turned to see a petite, black-haired girl with a happy smile.

"Lane! You're back!" Lorelai cried and they tumbled into each other's arms. "How are you? How was the honeymoon?"

"Well—full of adventures, but we can talk about that later. Is Rory with you?"

"No, hon, she's back at school."

"Oh." Lane's smile dimmed a little. "Well, I'll call her. Hey, April! I hear you're a resident of our little burg now."

"Hi, Lane," April said politely but with a small smile. "It's nice to see you again."

"I hear you're hanging around here at Luke's some days. When it slows down, I'll take you on in Boggle."

"Okay," April said with little enthusiasm. Lane glanced at her, her brow puckered a bit.

Lorelai turned. "Mrs. Rivera, this is my daughter Rory's best friend and my kind-of surrogate daughter, Lane."

"Very nice to meet you," Lane greeted her.

"You too. Rory told me you just got married."

"Yeah—just back from the honeymoon." She turned to Lorelai. "Sit wherever you want and I'll be right with you."

They settled at a table; Patty had called April over to speak to her so they were momentarily alone. Mrs. Rivera smiled and glanced at Luke, who was taking an order elsewhere. "I have to say, I was a little surprised by the baseball cap," she said conspiratorially.

Lorelai laughed. "That's his normal uniform. He was gussied up for the hospital meetings and the funeral."

The three had a nice lunch with Lorelai and the social worker doing most of the talking while April sat, sometimes listening and sometimes staring out the window. Patty came over to chat a little, as did other townspeople as they came in and out. When things quieted down, Luke came and sat with them, after pouring Mrs. Rivera her third cup of coffee. "I don't usually go past two cups in the daytime, but this coffee—wow!" she exclaimed. She turned to Lorelai. "You were absolutely right about it."

"Don't tell him, but the coffee is the main reason I ever agreed to go out with him in the first place," Lorelai teased while Luke rolled his eyes.

Later, Lane helped April to the bathroom and Mrs. Rivera turned to her guardians. "She didn't tell me anything in particular was wrong," she informed them. "She has no real complaints about living here, just that it's hard to adjust and she wishes her room was bigger so she could have more of her belongings with her. But she mentioned that you went to look at a house recently and are going to buy it. Is that true?"

"Yes, it is," Luke said and Lorelai added, "We'll show it to you after lunch. We don't have a key, but you can see the outside."

"I'd like that," Mrs. Rivera nodded. "Anyway, I didn't get any better sense of what's going on with her than you two seem to have. But I think I'd agree, she does seem worried about something."

After lunch, they took her over to the Twickham house and Mrs. Rivera looked it over approvingly. She needed to leave after that and Lorelai drove her back to the house to get her car, leaving April in the diner to visit with Lane. "You're doing fine," Mrs. Rivera assured Lorelai as they said good-bye. "Just keep doing what you're doing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The week went by and the activities of the household were dictated largely by April's schedule. On the days she was set to meet with the physical therapist, the nurse and the tutor, Luke and Lorelai juggled their work schedules so one of them could be home. April spent her free time alternating between the diner and the inn. When Luke could get off in the evening, he cooked them dinner and they usually watched television or a movie. Once, they went out to a movie at the cineplex in West Hartford. When Luke had to work the dinner shift or close, Lorelai and April usually went to the diner for supper or got take-out, followed by a movie or television show. Lorelai repeatedly suggested other activities to April, such as playing a game, but the girl usually refused.

Lorelai noticed that she was working on the computer more and wondered if she was doing the research on the wedding flowers as she had agreed. But when Lorelai casually asked how it was going, April coolly replied that she was still working on it and wasn't ready to share her findings yet.

Lorelai and Luke made up their lists of wedding invitees, deciding to keep it down to around seventy to be sure that things were as simple as possible. One afternoon the Bride, the Matron of Honor and the Possible Third Bridesmaid visited several printing shops to pick out invitations. They were delighted to find one in a cream-colored background with a simple spray of bluish-purple flowers along one corner. The order was placed and things set in motion to get them sent.

On Thursday, Lorelai received a call from her father who reported that while things were moving along on the purchase of the house, he had dropped the hint to the realtor that they might change their minds at the last minute. "I'm sure she'll run right to Mr. Doose and let him know," Richard chuckled. "So in a day or so, Luke can make his move."

"Great, Dad," Lorelai thanked him. "How's Mom?"

"Still about the same. Very quiet, but still not acting like she's angry. She seems to spend a lot of time alone, in her room or on the patio, reading. I asked her straight out about dinner Friday."

"And?"

"She was quiet for a moment and then said, 'Not this week.'"

"Huh," said Lorelai, puzzled. "Well, it sounds like she hasn't written it off completely for the future."

"No, it doesn't. I also told her that Luke and I had agreed to split the cost of the house and she just nodded without saying anything. I told her about our little plot to get the price reduced and she smiled a bit but again, didn't say anything." He paused. "She received a letter from her sister Hope this week and seems to be reading it repeatedly and thinking a great deal about it."

Lorelai sighed. "Well, I'm baffled. My innate paranoia wants me to think that she's up to no good, but I'm trying hard not to."

"Well, I would understand completely if you felt that way. But let's give her a little more time, shall we?"

Lorelai agreed and they ended the call amicably.

So life went on in the Crap Shack. But April didn't seem to improve one bit.

Both of her guardians urged her to ask her friends to visit and while she did not refuse outright, she was vague about when she'd do it. Her friends' mothers called asking her to visit and she'd say, "Maybe later sometime." She spent most of her time doing schoolwork, reading, working on her computer and petting and grooming Paul Anka. She was cool and distant with them, talked very little unless spoken to first and still deferred any and all decisions to them unless they insisted that she make a choice.

By Friday night, Luke was almost beside himself and he and Lorelai had a long talk in their room that night. He was afraid to wait any longer before sending April to a counselor and while Lorelai was willing to give it a little more time, ultimately she gave in, mostly to guarantee that her fiancée did not have a nervous breakdown from the waiting. Not that she wasn't impatient, either. Between her mother and April, she felt like she was constantly waiting for a great big "other" shoe to drop. Coupled with the planning for the wedding and the move to the new house, it was tiring her out.

They agreed to talk to April about seeing a counselor on Saturday afternoon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke had worked in the morning and then came home at midday so Lorelai could go into the inn for a while. She returned about three and they nodded at each other nervously, knowing it was time. Luke went to the door of his daughter's room and said, "April, could you come out here for a minute, please?"

She complied, rolling herself to the edge of the room and surveying her father and Lorelai sitting there. "Yes?" she asked stiffly.

"We'd like to talk to you, honey," said her father hesitantly.

April looked briefly away and then back at them in full guarded mode. "All right."

Luke glanced at Lorelai who looked back at him encouragingly, and he cleared his throat. "The thing is, April—I told you last week that we were worried about you. Well, we still are. We were trying to give you some space this week, hoping that things would get a little better for you, but. . .sweetie, you're just not yourself. And we don't think it's just missing your mom or trying to adjust to being here. We think something more than that is bothering you, and bothering you a lot."

April stared at him with no expression but her body stiffened.

Luke went on. "We've hoped that you might talk to one of us, or Rory or Lane or Uncle Steve or somebody, but you haven't. You don't want to see your friends, and you never seem to want to do anything. Whenever we ask you to pick something to do, you say 'Maybe later' or give an outright 'no.' It just doesn't make any sense to us, April."

He looked down momentarily, took a deep breath and raised his eyes to her again. "We've been talking about it and we'd like you to go and see a counselor."

April's intake of breath was audible and she stared intently at her father.

He noticed, but tried to continue. "You remember when you were in the hospital and first talked to Ms. Webster about your mom? You said that it helped a little. Well, that's what we want you to do now, to go and talk to someone like Ms. Webster who might be able to help you sort out how you feel. We think it will help. We just want our April back," he finished, almost pleading.

She stared at him and Lorelai noticed that her pupils had dilated dramatically. She shook her head. "No," she said firmly, still shaking it.

"April," Luke began.

"No," she interrupted. "No. I'm not crazy."

Luke was shocked. "Of course you're not crazy!" And Lorelai added, "Nobody's saying you're crazy, April. You're just having a hard time and we think this will help."

"I don't care what you think!" the girl shouted.

"Aw, c'mon, April. . .c'mon," Luke pleaded. "Don't be like that."

"I don't care!" April shouted. "I'm not crazy! And you can't tell me I am!"

Seeing that Luke was rapidly losing his train of thought in reaction to her temper, Lorelai chose that moment to cast the Mom Eye on the teen to try to get her to calm down a little. April caught it, and stared at Lorelai incredulously. Then her face tightened in an ugly way. "No! I don't care if she wants me to!" she screamed, pointing at Lorelai. "Just because I don't fall all over her, like perfect Rory does! Just 'cause I don't act like she's wonderful, like everybody does! That doesn't mean I'm crazy! She's the one! She's the one that thinks I'm crazy! She's the one that wants to make me tell somebody!"

"April, no, no," Luke stammered, getting more agitated by the second. Lorelai was shocked too, but rallied enough to say, "April, that's not it at all. You've got it all wrong. And. . .'make you tell somebody?' What don't you want to tell somebody?"

For an instant April's anger fled and she stared at Lorelai with a look of abject terror on her face. But it was fleeting and the fury quickly returned. "No! You can't tell me what to do! _You're not my mother!" _And she spun around in her wheelchair, rapidly pushed herself into her room and slammed the door behind her.

Lorelai and Luke stared after her, mouths agape. After a moment, Luke leaped up and began to pace the room, waving his hands around as he searched for the ability to speak again. Lorelai sat frozen, her mind racing.

After nearly a minute, Luke's speech returned to him. "Didja hear. . .what was she. . .what just happened here? What is she talking about?"

"I don't know," Lorelai murmured, staring in the direction of April's door. "I'm not sure."

"Lorelai, we don't think she's crazy!" His voice was anguished. "We just want to help her!"

"I know, babe, I know," she said soothingly.

"And what did she mean by. . .? How can she talk to you that way, when all you've tried to do is help her?" In his agitation, he tore off his baseball cap and threw it on the couch. "I'm going in there to talk to her," he said determinedly and started towards the hall.

Lorelai sprang up and grabbed his arm. "No, Luke, no—not yet. Give her a few minutes to calm down."

He turned to her and hissed, "But we've got to talk to her! We can't just ignore this!"

"We're not going to ignore it," Lorelai assured him. She thought for a moment, biting her lip. "But I think I've got to be the one to talk to her."

He stared at her. "But why you?" he asked. "She's so mad at you, she won't listen!"

"That's why it's got to be me," Lorelai explained determinedly. "This sounds like it's between her and me. I've got to be the one to clear it up, or I'll never have a chance with her." She absently rubbed his arm, still looking towards the hallway. "Actually, this doesn't surprise me. I was kind of expecting something like this," she added thoughtfully. "Kind of typical for a kid whose parent has been replaced, I guess."

"Yeah, maybe," he said calming down a little. "Maybe you're right."

He took her hand and squeezed it and they continued to stare in the direction of April's door for a minute or two more. Finally Lorelai heaved in a big breath and exhaled it again. "Well, here goes nothing," she muttered. "Wish me luck."

"I'll be right here," he promised.

She walked to the door and stood for a moment, taking another deep breath and bracing herself. Then, releasing the breath, she raised her hand, knocked at the door and opened it almost immediately without waiting for an invitation.

She found that April had pulled herself out of her wheelchair and was stretched across the bed, her face buried in the bedspread. "Hi," Lorelai said softly. "I think we need to talk."

April responded with a loud sniff and Lorelai could see that she wasn't yet finished crying. She took a box of Kleenex from the bedside table and walked to the other side of the bed, holding it near the girl's head. "Here," she said briskly. After about fifteen seconds, April finally took a handful and buried her face in it.

Lorelai left the box close to her hand and sat in a chair at the foot of the bed until the ensuing sniffles had ceased. "You done now? Okay. Sit up. Time to talk," she said firmly but gently, holding her breath to see if the girl complied. After what seemed like a lifetime to Lorelai, April finally sat up and turned in the woman's general direction, although she still hung her head almost into her lap.

"You want to start?" Lorelai asked, still maintaining the brisk tone. When no answer was forthcoming, she said, "Okay, I'll start." She watched the girl for a moment as she gathered her thoughts.

"First of all, I'm not trying to be your mother, April, because I know that would be ridiculous and impossible and would never work," she began. "You had a mom, and she'll be your only mom for the rest of your life. That's a fact, and your dad and I both know it."

She paused for a moment to let that sink in. "But, that aside, you and I have a problem," she added softly. "Even though I'm not your mom, we still live in the same house, you're a kid and I'm an adult. I've still got some responsibility for taking care of you and helping to raise you. The State of Connecticut made me your co-guardian and in a few months I'll be your stepmother. With the result that I'm sometimes going to have to do things that are going to seem Mom-like to you. That's our problem. If you can't differentiate between the two and freak out every time I do something you don't like and start yelling that I'm not your mother, life in this house is going to be miserable. For you, for me and especially for your dad, because he loves us both and would hate to see us unhappy with one another."

She waited for a minute to see if any response was forthcoming. When it did not, she continued. "You know, April, I'm not known for using the parent card very often. Ask Rory. Of course, I didn't have to very often with Rory, since she was already about thirty-five when she was born," she added, a bit wryly. "But it's not my style to do that anyway.

"I mostly believe in letting kids be themselves and finding out who they are without too much interference from me. You see, I grew up in a house where it was never okay for me to be myself and I got the parent card played on me constantly. So I vowed I'd never do that to a kid. I think my job is just to love them and feed them and occasionally step in when I think they're going in the wrong direction or are hurting themselves or someone else. That's all your dad and I are trying to do here. We know you're not happy. You don't seem to want us to help, so we thought maybe someone else could. That's all the counselor is about. Not because we think you're crazy or anything like that. Just because we know you're unhappy and we don't think it's healthy for you to stay that way too long."

She was silent for a little while, waiting to see if April would answer. When she didn't, Lorelai said, "That's about all I have at the moment. Do you have any response?"

April sniffed a little more, wiping her nose with the wad of Kleenex already in her hand. "Ummm. . ." she began hesitantly. "I'm sorry I talked to you that way."

"Okay," Lorelai said after a pause.

"It was just that—that you looked at me—that way and I—I guess I freaked out a little."

The woman was puzzled. "Looked at you what way?"

April gave a deep sigh. Her words slipped out slowly with lots of hesitation. "Do you remember—when we were coming home from the hospital?"

"Yeah," Lorelai answered, puzzled.

"And I wanted to go to the diner and Dad said no."

"Yeah?"

"And I started—well, being a pain about it. And—and all of a sudden you looked at me this certain way. . ."

After a moment, Lorelai chuckled, remembering. "You mean the Mom Eye?"

April raised her eyes enough to quickly glance into Lorelai's face. "Is that what you call it?"

"That's what I call it, yeah." Pause. "Did that bother you for some reason?"

"My mom—my mom used to look at me the same way sometimes. When I was being rude or whiny or something."

"Most moms do," Lorelai said, frowning a little. She didn't get why this upset April so much.

"Her eyes were blue." A long pause. Then, "_Your_ eyes are blue. A lot like hers."

"Oh! So when I gave you that look, I reminded you of your mom," Lorelai said, thinking she finally understood. "That day and then again today. Is that it? I reminded you of your mom?"

"Yeah," April muttered.

Lorelai thought for a moment. "So—you mean that's what's been bothering you so much all this time? When you look at me, I remind you of your mom?"

The girl hesitated and then nodded. Too quickly, Lorelai thought. Something was not connecting there. "I'm—I'm sorry, honey, but I can't help but get the idea that there's still something you're not telling me."

April winced. Her face tightened in pain, she shrank away from Lorelai and shot her another quick glance, her eyes again throbbing with fear. Lorelai felt sure she was right. "It's something else, isn't it? Can you tell me?"

"She looked at me that way," April began. She gulped and finished. "That night in the car."

"That night? The night of the accident?"

April gave a tiny nod. "I was being a pain because. . .because. . ."

"Because?" Lorelai encouraged.

April seemed to think about it and then began shaking her head violently, her lips clamped together.

Lorelai watched her, disappointed that she had been so close and still feeling that there was something missing from this story. "I know it's hard, sweetie, but I really wish you would tell me. I'm sure, whatever it is, we can work it out."

April closed her eyes tighter and shook her head again.

"I mean. . ." Lorelai began to feel at a loss. "We all love you and want you to be happy. We want you to really be a member of this family and spend time with us and let us do things for you—"

"No!" April cried sharply. "No! I can't let you do anything for me! I can't! I'll hurt you! I don't want to hurt you!"

"Hurt us?" Lorelai said, bewildered. "How can doing something for you hurt us, April?"

"It can! It can! It did to Mom!" April screamed. She stared at Lorelai for a second, sheer anguish distorting her face. Then she screamed, _"IT'S MY FAULT SHE'S DEAD!"_

She fell back across the bed with her face down, sobbing as if her heart would break.


	33. Chapter 33: Breakthrough

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: Sorry, I'm not a member of the Palladino creative team. _

Chapter Thirty-three: Breakthrough

Lorelai stared at April, horrified at what the girl had just blurted out.

She heard a noise at the door and looked up to see Luke in the doorway, his mouth open, also staring at April. Lorelai realized in that instant that he had been at the door for a while and had heard most of the conversation. He looked at Lorelai and as their eyes met, they could see that they were both severely shaken.

April continued to weep, her whole body heaving with sobs. After a moment, Lorelai leaned forward and put her hand on the child's back. Luke disappeared briefly and came into the room carrying a second chair which he set on the other side of the bed, near April's head. He placed his hand on her hair and stroked it gently.

April barely seemed to know they were there. She burrowed deeper into the bed, turning her face and sobbing directly into the bedspread. Luke stared at her anxiously. He wanted to tell her she was wrong, to scream it at her at the top of his lungs until he got through to her. But he also realized that he was new to this sort of thing and that an expert was sitting at the other end of the bed. As hard as it was for him, he decided to defer to Lorelai and let her handle it, as she seemed prepared to do. He would follow her lead. He glanced at her. She was watching April steadily with a tender but anxious look on her face and appeared to be thinking hard.

They never remembered later exactly how long she cried, but Luke relaxed a little as she did and Lorelai continued to sit quietly, her hand on April's back. Finally the sobs began to slow and then to subside.

When they did, Lorelai spoke quietly. "Are you ready?"

A few moments longer and April nodded and began to sit up. She had trouble turning to face them with her cast, so Luke said, "Wait a minute." He took the pillows at the head of her bed and piled them against the headboard. Then he stood, lifted her and set her down with her back against the headboard, facing them. He sat down again and he and Lorelai waited.

April took some more Kleenex and wiped her face. She wadded it up in her hand as she looked down at her lap. Lorelai said quietly, "You need to tell us what makes you think that it's your fault your mom died."

"It _is _my fault," April said a little sulkily.

"I understand that you think so. But we're going to reserve judgment about what we think until we hear what you have to say."

April fiddled with the Kleenex, sniffing again. She hesitated for a long time and they waited. Finally, her eyes sought Luke. "Do you remember at my birthday party, when Lane brought in some bags of chips and stuff?"

"Yeah," Luke said, recalling it.

"She brought some tortilla chips."

They waited and Luke looked at her, puzzled. "But you love tortilla chips."

"Yeah, I do. But that night Lane brought a different brand than I usually get, one I'd never tried before. They were really good."

"Okay," Luke said, still not following.

April was silent a moment, shredding the Kleenex into little bits. "On the way home after the party, I asked Mom if we could stop at a supermarket and get some of that brand. I wanted to have some at home."

She paused, struggling, and Lorelai said softly, "Go on."

"She didn't want to because it was getting late and we argued about it. Finally I told her it was my birthday and she should give me what I wanted on my birthday. She—she looked at me," she winced. "She gave me that look I was talking about before, that you're-being-a-pain look. And then she sighed and said okay, we'd go get the chips."

Another pause. Luke still was puzzled but Lorelai's eyes were narrowing and it looked as if it was dawning on her where this was going.

"Since we were going to the store, we went a different way home that we usually did. We were on the wrong road," and her face crumpled again. She took a minute to compose herself before she continued. "We were driving along and I was talking about the chips and she turned her head and looked at me again with that look. I couldn't stand it so I looked away, back towards the road. And I saw. . .I saw the car coming towards us and I screamed and Mom looked at it and tried to swerve to get out of the way and. . .and. . ." Her face crumpled and she began to sob hysterically again.

"Okay," Lorelai said softly. She got up, sat on the bed next to April and put her arms around her. "Okay, we get it."

April leaned into Lorelai's arms, again sobbing as if heartbroken. Lorelai looked at Luke, her eyes filling with tears, and he looked back at her somberly, anguish on his face. He pulled his chair closer to the bed, leaned over and put his hand on April's back. "It's okay, honey. It's okay," he murmured.

It was a while before her sobs subsided again and she sat sniffing in Lorelai's arms. Lorelai dabbed her face with more tissues and spoke softly. "So you think it's your fault."

"It is! It is my fault!" April cried, getting agitated again. "If I hadn't wanted her to go get the stupid chips—the stupid, _stupid_ chips—we wouldn't have been on that road at all! We never would have been near that car! If she hadn't turned to look at me because I was being a pain, she would have seen the car and turned in time! _And she'd be alive_!" She turned her head into Lorelai's shoulder again and cried.

Lorelai looked at Luke, raised her eyebrows and shook her head slightly. He understood from her gesture that she wasn't sure what to say next. His mind raced, picking on this idea and that until he seized on something he thought might help.

"April, please listen to me," he said gently but firmly. "Are you listening?" His daughter turned her head in his direction and nodded slightly, still not looking at him. "A couple of days after the accident, I got a copy of the police report," he told her. "The guy that hit you had been drinking in a bar just a couple of blocks from your house. The police had been following him, trying to catch up with him, all night. He was driving crazy all around town, all around your neighborhood. Even if you hadn't gone to the supermarket, you still might have come across him." He leaned forward. "That guy caused the accident, April—not you. It was his fault, not yours. All you did was what you normally do. It's normal for a kid to ask their parents for things. And parents love to do things for their kids, even if it seems like a pain at the time." He paused to see if anything was sinking in. "Do you hear what I'm saying?"

April continued to sniffle with her head down and did not respond.

They waited a minute, then Lorelai took over. "April, had you ever asked your mom to do something like that for you before?"

April nodded.

"Did anything bad happen those times?"

She hesitated and shook her head.

"You don't know," Lorelai said. "Maybe in times past, going to do something for you kept your mom out of harm's way. Maybe she avoided an accident because she was going to get something you wanted. You don't know."

April glanced up at her but her expression was a tiny bit more thoughtful.

"Life is full of moments like that," Lorelai continued, wondering on some level where she was finding these words. "Moments when turning left instead of right can make a huge difference in what happens to you. You know what I mean?"

The girl closed her eyes again and finally gave a tiny nod.

"I mean, what if you hadn't decided you wanted to win that science contest so badly?" Lorelai asked, warming to her subject. "You might never have come to Stars Hollow and met your dad. Or me, or Rory or Lane or anybody else. That was one time when what you did definitely had a good effect, because we're all glad we met you and that you're in our lives now."

"What if your mom could have gone on the school trip? You never would have asked me to go and we wouldn't have gotten to know each other so quickly," Luke added.

"What if, a long time ago, there hadn't been a job open at the Independence Inn? Rory and I would never have moved to Stars Hollow and I might never have met your dad." She rubbed her nose in the girl's hair teasingly. "What if your dad didn't make such a great cup of coffee? I might never have come back to the diner enough times to make friends with him!" She smiled at Luke.

He smiled back, picking up the conversation. "Things like that happen to everybody, April. Absolutely everybody. Nobody can see them coming and nobody can stop them. And you can't feel guilty for something you couldn't see coming. Nobody can see into the future."

"But. . ." April wrinkled her nose in thought. "If you can't control anything, why try to do anything at all? If something can just come along and ruin it?"

Luke shook his head. "It's not that you can't control anything. There are lots of things in your life you can control. Like the work you did on your science project for instance. If you hadn't done the work and the research and gotten to the point where you were ready to collect people's hair, we might never have met. You have to do the best you can at everything, but just understand that sometimes something will happen that you don't expect. That something can make a difference in your life, whether you want it to or not. But it doesn't mean you give up."

April still looked confused and shook her head.

Lorelai chimed in. "I certainly never planned to have a baby when I was sixteen. It was very unexpected and if someone had asked me if I wanted to do that, I would have said, 'Are you kidding?' But it happened. There it was and I had to re-design my whole life because of it. But, even though things didn't happen the way I expected or wanted, I took what did happen and worked hard to do the best with it I could. And my life turned out well, even if it isn't the life I originally planned on. Besides, I got Rory—the best surprise of my life."

"You didn't expect your mom to die so suddenly," Luke told her softly. "But it happened. Now you're sad and confused and don't understand it. But you have to go on living your life, April. And who knows? Maybe good things will ultimately come from having to live with us—things you can't foresee now."

"If you spend your life worrying about things you can't foresee and trying to avoid them—well, you _will_ drive yourself crazy," Lorelai concluded.

She got a tiny giggle from April at that and a moment later, the girl looked up at her. Lorelai quickly saw the clear relief in her eyes and the fact that she looked more relaxed and unguarded than at any moment since she had set foot into the house. Lorelai rejoiced inwardly and looked up at Luke, her heart in her eyes. April turned to look at her dad and after studying her for a moment, Luke's smile lit up his face.

It seemed to them that April was back.

The three looked back and forth at each other, their smiles growing, emitting a few small puffs of laughter. Lorelai's brow furrowed. "Hey, was that why you kept telling us you didn't have any preference for anything? That we should decide what you should do and what you should eat and which room you should take in the new house?"

"Yes," April whispered. She cast her eyes down and said timidly, "I was afraid to ask for anything. I was afraid that if you did what I wanted, it would—hurt you somehow. That _I _would hurt you somehow. Like I hurt my mom."

Lorelai considered this and shook her head. "Do you really think you have that kind of power?" she gently asked. "That just asking for something will make something bad happen? Sorry, kid. Nobody has that kind of power." April thought about it for a moment and gave a small nod.

"And I'm sorry, but I have to ask one more thing," Lorelai added. "That time in the car with me, when I looked at you. Was that the first time you remembered the accident?"

April winced, hesitated and nodded silently.

They sat quietly for a bit. Luke suddenly found that he was breathing much easier. "Hey, I feel better. Do you feel better?" he asked Lorelai.

She nodded. "I definitely feel better." She nudged April, who was still leaning against her. "How about you? You feel better?"

April stared into the distance for a minute. "Yeah, I feel better," she said softly. Another pause and she nodded more firmly. "I do feel better."

"Good," Luke said softly. "That's all we wanted." He got up and moved to the bed, sitting on April's other side and putting his arms around her. "Give one up for the old man, will ya?" he begged and April gave a short laugh and buried her face into his shoulder. They hugged tightly while Luke and Lorelai looked at each other with shining eyes. A minute later April, still muffled against Luke's shirt, said "Dad. Air, Dad." He gave a grunt, kissed the top of her head and released her, rubbing her arms.

She smiled at him and turned to do the same for Lorelai. Then her face grew thoughtful and she looked down at her lap for a minute. "You know, I think I will go see that counselor if it's still okay."

"Okay," Luke said, looking a bit curious.

His daughter sighed. "I may be more screwed up than I thought."

"Oh, now, none of that," Lorelai chided. "Don't get down on yourself just for having a problem. Having a problem doesn't make you screwed up."

"No, it doesn't," said Luke. "You know, when I talked to Ms. Webster and Mrs. Rivera when you were in the hospital, they both told me it was pretty normal for people who have survived accidents to feel guilty about it, especially when people they care about don't make it. Lots of people go for help over that issue. But it doesn't mean you're screwed up. It just means you loved your mom and you have a conscience."

April thought about that a little and nodded. "Okay. I get that."

The three sat in silence for a few minutes until Lorelai suddenly said, "I'm hungry."

Luke and April both laughed. "You would be," Luke teased. "How about you, April? You hungry?"

"Ummm-no, not really."

Lorelai looked at her with mock sternness. "Is that a real 'not really'? Or don't you want to tell us?"

"No, it's real," April smiled. "But what I am is tired. I'd like to sleep a little while, if that's okay."

"Sure it's okay," Luke agreed. "Just as long as you don't lie in here thinking about things that will make you feel guilty again."

"I won't," his daughter promised.

They both got up from the bed. April pulled herself down the bed so she could lie flat and Lorelai plumped her pillows before she put her head down. Lorelai bent and hugged the child again, as did Luke, and April hugged them both back, smiling. "See you later," she said.

As they were leaving, Paul Anka, who had been waiting outside the door, charged into the room and jumped on the bed. But instead of going to the foot as he had been doing, he stretched out full-length next to his young mistress and she wrapped her arms around him.

Her guardians, paused at the door, smiled at the sight and left, pulling the door behind them.

They stood in the kitchen for a moment, both staring at the bedroom door. Then they turned to each other and wordlessly went into each other's arms and stood, hugging silently for several minutes.

Lorelai finally pulled back a little. "Coffee," she whispered urgently. "Coffee, coffee. Now. Ten minutes ago. An hour ago. Coffee!"

"Okay, I hear you," Luke chuckled. "I'll make some. You wanna go upstairs or outside to talk?"

"Outside."

He kissed her forehead and told her, "Go ahead, I'll be right there."

Lorelai went out to the side porch where they had talked the week before. A little while later, Luke joined her carrying a tray with a large mug of coffee, one of tea and a plate of cookies for her.

She sipped the dark liquid greedily and stuffed a Mallomar into her mouth, barely chewing before swallowing it. "Don't choke," Luke warned her, amused.

Once she had gotten a good hit of her favorite elixir, Lorelai sat back on the swing with a sigh and looked at him. "Wow," she said succinctly.

"Man, you said it."

"So that was it."

"That was it."

"She _was_ worried. Man, was she worried."

They sat in silence, sipping their drinks and Lorelai took another cookie. "Emotional crises make me hungry," she explained and he smiled tolerantly. "They make me a nervous wreck," he replied. He frowned at his cup. "And this tea's not doing it for me. Do you suppose it's five o'clock somewhere?"

"We can just set our watches ahead," Lorelai agreed. Luke returned to the house and brought back two bottles of beer. They opened them and clinked them together. "To parenthood," Lorelai toasted and Luke stifled a guffaw.

"I'm so glad you were there," he said softly. "I was lost for a little while but you did great."

"_You_ did great," she smiled, leaning forward and rubbing his thigh. "You picked it up beautifully when I was lagging."

He offered his bottle again. "Teamwork."

"Teamwork." Silence, then she added, "I think we make a pretty good team."

Luke moved from his chair to sit on the swing beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. "We make a great team," he whispered.

They rocked slowly, lost in thought. "Were you listening to the beginning?" Lorelai queried.

"Yeah, most of it."

"Wild."

"Wild. But it explains so much. Why she seemed okay in the hospital. Why this started on the drive home. Just from getting a good look at your eyes."

"I think it's more than that," Lorelai frowned. "I don't know if you heard, but she said she was looking at Anna just before she saw the car coming. I think seeing the same look in my eyes put her into a flashback of sorts. She didn't just remember the accident, she relived it for a few seconds. And from what she said, that was the first time she really remembered it in the first place. She was so overcome that she just shut down emotionally and started thinking too much."

"Yeah," Luke agreed. "And add to that the survivor's guilt that we were warned she might feel."

"She was so terrified to ask for anything, and here we kept pushing her to do so." She shook her head. "Poor kid. Everybody was asking her what they could do for her, which was the last thing she wanted to hear. No wonder she got so impatient with us and avoided us so much."

They rocked a little more. "So you want me to call Ms. Webster Monday and get those referrals?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, please. And we should update Mrs. Rivera. And Rory and Steve."

"Okay."

"I—umm—I feel like I want to talk about this more, but I don't know what to say," Luke mentioned tentatively. "I mean—is this it? Is this the extent of the problem? Will she go back to normal now?"

"Oh, I highly doubt it," his fiancée said wryly. "I think today was just the tip of the iceberg. I suspect we've got a lot more emotion to sort out before this is even close to being over."

Her prediction was correct. Through the rest of the weekend, April's emotions swung like the pendulum on a grandfather clock. There were more episodes of anger, yelling, rudeness and tearfulness. There were moments when she would be sitting quietly and suddenly burst into tears. This happened so often that it almost got to be funny. Once late Sunday Luke noticed April was suddenly crying and squeezed her hand but at the same time casually yelled, "Lorelai! She's doing it again!" And Lorelai bustled up to the wheelchair, dumping a box of tissues in April's lap and clicking her tongue in pretended disapproval. Within a minute the girl was laughing.

But April understood that they were tenderly joking with her and this seemed to improve her overall mood. She could clearly see that she was allowed to feel and do whatever she needed to and that Luke and Lorelai would stick with her anyway.

There were good moments, too. Sometimes April would chatter away much like she had before the accident and while she was in the hospital. Sometimes she would join in with their jokes and tease them as hard as they were teasing each other. She would smile fully when one of them grinned at her or touched her head or squeezed her shoulder. And there was a great moment at Sunday dinner when she looked shyly at Lorelai and said, "I'd really love to be your bridesmaid if you still want me."

Lorelai looked at her and solemnly intoned, "I do," in a deep, sonorous voice. When April giggled, Lorelai stood up and hugged her. "I'm thrilled. I really am," she continued softly.

"Me, too," added Luke, squeezing his daughter's arm.

All in all, it was a memorable weekend at the Crap Shack, as three disparate but connected people began to take their first tiny steps towards becoming a real family.


	34. Chapter 34: Toying with Taylor

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: The same as it's been for the previous thirty-three chapters_

Chapter Thirty-four: Toying with Taylor

After April had retired that night, Luke called Steve Nardini and Lorelai called Rory to report on April's breakthrough. Although Steve was horrified at what his niece had believed and what she had been going through, he was grateful beyond words to Luke and Lorelai for breaking through her silence. "I was right—it's better that she's with you," he told Luke.

Rory was equally fascinated and appalled at Lorelai's story. "That poor kid," she mourned, "carrying around a load like that."

"I know," Lorelai said. "She's been sitting on hundreds of gallons of tears and she finally got some out this weekend. I think there's more to come, though."

"Probably," Rory mused. "She's had this idea in her head for so long now, it won't be that simple for her to give it up. And the fact that it was coupled with the shock of the accident. . .urgh."

"I'm really glad she agreed to go for the counseling," Lorelai sighed and Rory agreed that it was the best course of action.

Monday morning Lorelai called Mrs. Rivera and gave her an update and she expressed happiness and great relief at the news. Lorelai next called Diane Webster at the hospital. She was also glad for the update, as she had heard from the DCF worker how poorly April had been doing. "We really suspected something like that was going on," she confided. "Despite being so bright and cheery on the surface, there was something just kind of—brittle about her. It seemed very clear that she was grappling with something big." She gave Lorelai several referrals to area child-centered clinics and individual practitioners. "I'm going to fax you a release of information form. Have Luke sign it and let me know where the appointment's going to be after you make it. I'll forward some of the pertinent hospital records to them so they'll have a head start on the case." After finishing that call, Lorelai immediately called around and got April an appointment at a large and reputable child guidance center for the following Friday afternoon.

As Monday went on, Lorelai found she was able to go about her tasks with a much lighter heart. She and April went to the diner for lunch and the townspeople looked thrilled at the improvement in April's disposition as she chatted and laughed with them much as she had before the accident. She had only to look at Luke's beaming face to see he was feeling the same. April came with her to the Dragonfly that afternoon and Sookie, the rest of the staff and even Michel were enormously pleased at how much better she seemed, despite the occasional moodiness she still displayed.

As Tuesday's lunch rush was winding down, Lorelai was sitting at the counter of the diner talking to Luke while April was at a table visiting with Patty and Lane. Suddenly Taylor Doose wandered in, looking like he had lost his best friend. He meandered to the counter and ordered a ham and cheese sandwich, punctuating his request with heavy sighs.

As he moved to a table, Lorelai looked at Luke questioningly and turned to the man in the cardigan. "What's the matter, Taylor? You seem a little down."

"Oh, thank you for asking, Lorelai. Yes, I am feeling a little low today," Taylor said painfully.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is it something you can talk about?"

"Oh, yes, yes, it's nothing personal. It's just that I thought we had finally sold the Twickham house but now it seems like the buyers changed their minds."

"Oh, Taylor, I'm so sorry to hear that," Lorelai sympathized as a knot of excitement formed in her stomach. She could feel Luke standing behind her listening. She paused a moment and inquired, "Taylor, I was wondering. How many buyers have you had since Kirk bailed on you last year?"

"Oh—I'm afraid this has been the first one. It's such a large property, it's apparently just not for everybody, although it is a fine old house."

"Yes, it is," Lorelai agreed. After a beat she said, "But it's really not a problem, is it, Taylor, if it just remains a town-owned property for a while?"

Taylor sniffed and his characteristic prissiness began to show itself. "Well, of course you wouldn't understand, Lorelai, since you're not versed in town management," he began condescendingly. Lorelai bit her lip to keep from retorting but maintained an interested expression as she heard a soft snort from Luke behind her. "But it's a drain on a town for a property like this to remain unoccupied. We have to keep heating it, of course, so the pipes won't freeze in the winter, and we have to keep the electric turned on so caretakers can go in and check it. And, of course, there's the matter of the taxes. Without an occupant, there's no one adding to the tax base. So, all in all, having it remain unoccupied is costing Stars Hollow a pretty penny," he concluded officiously.

"Gee, that's really a shame, Taylor," Lorelai sympathized.

She waited, hoping Taylor would pick up the train of thought she was nudging him towards before she had to drop another hint. He didn't fail her. "Lorelai, you and Luke were interested in the Twickham house last year, weren't you?" he asked, a wheedling note coming into his voice.

"Hmmm? Oh, yes, I guess we were. Or Luke was. Weren't you, honey," she said, turning to Luke.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Taylor, I wasn't listening," Luke said in a bored tone. He flashed his eyes towards Lorelai who was trying to stifle a giggle.

"Yes, Luke, as I remember you were _very_ interested in the Twickham house," Taylor recalled. "What made you change your mind again?"

"Oh—I guess we just thought it was too big for us," Luke said casually. "We only had Rory then."

"Ah," Taylor said.

Luke took a fairly long pause, picking up Taylor's order and bringing it to him. "Of course, now we have April living with us. . ." He let the thought drift off.

A little gleam came into Taylor's eye. "Are you. . .perhaps thinking of getting something bigger now? You and Lorelai?"

Luke shrugged. "Yeah, we were talking about it. Now that we have April. And we're hoping for more kids after we get married."

The speculation in Taylor's eyes grew. "Would you. . .perhaps want to consider the Twickham house again?" he said, a note of ingratiation creeping into his voice.

"The Twickham house?" Luke stared into space, appearing to think it over. "Huh. Gee, I don't know, Taylor. I hadn't thought about that but I suppose—maybe we could consider it."

Back at the counter, Lorelai was doing her best to keep a straight face. Luke was playing Taylor like a violin. By now, April had also caught on to the conversation and was watching her father with fascination.

"So—what kind of price are you looking for?" Luke said, still casual.

Taylor looked around him furtively and, leaning towards Luke, hissed a number at him. Lorelai, who was close enough to hear him, nearly jumped. The price he was proposing was about $10,000 higher than the price that had been agreed upon with the Gilmores. She narrowed her eyes at Taylor, trying hard to mask her disgust at his greed.

If Luke was equally disgusted, he hid it perfectly. "Oh, wow, I think that's way too high, Taylor." He shook his head. "Sorry. That's higher than the asking price was last year and way beyond our means."

"Well, yes, it is a little higher," Taylor allowed. "But the house has cost the town a lot over the past year and we're just trying to recoup a bit of our loss."

Luke fixed him with a hard gaze. "So you're trying to get an unsuspecting buyer to pay for the year the house has sat on the market? As well as to take the future expenses off your hands and add to the tax base? I don't think many buyers are going to like that deal, Taylor."

"Well. . ." Taylor muttered.

"I mean, what usually happens when a property has been on the market for this long is that the asking price goes down rather than up. If you keep trying to recoup past losses, Taylor, you'll just keep incurring new expenses. 'Cause no one will buy the place if the price gets higher and higher."

"Well, perhaps you're right," Taylor sighed reluctantly. "I was just trying to do what was best for the town. After all, that is my responsibility," he said importantly.

He regarded Luke stealthily as the diner owner went back behind the counter, flashing another glance at Lorelai. "Three. . .two. . .one. . ." he muttered. Just at that second, Taylor called over, "Luke? What kind of offer would you think to be fair?"

Luke considered him for a minute and shot a glance at Lorelai who had her back to Taylor and her fist stuffed in her mouth to keep from laughing. He opened a drawer under the cash register and withdrew a pad of paper. He went to Taylor's table, sat down and wrote a figure on the page as Lorelai continued to watch from the counter. Luke presented the paper to Taylor who peered at it and scoffed, "Impossible! Oh, let's be serious here, Lucas!"

Luke shrugged and offered him the pen. "You make a counter-offer," he suggested.

Taylor snatched the pen and wrote down another figure. Luke considered it and countered it again. They went back and forth for a few minutes, Luke's face remaining as expressionless as stone while Taylor fidgeted and shook his head and sighed gustily throughout the process.

Finally Taylor, clicking his tongue, wrote down a figure that Luke looked at carefully but didn't counter. He stood up, took it over to Lorelai and showed it to her. Keeping her face as still as his was, she gave a little shrug and a tiny nod. Luke turned back to Taylor. "Are you authorized to approve this by yourself or do you have to take it to the town elders?" he inquired.

"I have to take it to the elders," Taylor sighed, obviously not happy at the prospect.

Luke nodded. "You talk to them and Lorelai and I will talk it over at our end, because we're still not sure if we actually want the house. If you can get them to agree to this price—I think we might have a deal." He walked to Taylor and offered his hand.

Taylor speculated a moment more and then sighed again. "Oh, all right," he said, taking Luke's hand and shaking it. "You have a deal. I'll check with them and let you know." He paid for his lunch, started for the door and stopped to turn around and smirk. "Very nice doing business with you, Lucas. Ladies," he inclined his head as he turned and left.

They waited until he was out of sight before Lorelai shrieked and threw herself at Luke while he threw his head back and laughed. April began to laugh and clap her hands while Patty watched the three of them, bewildered. Suddenly she figured it out and cried, "Oh my God! You were thinking of getting the house before this!"

"Bingo!" Lorelai shouted. She turned to Luke. "You were perfect. You played him like a Stradivarius," she enthused.

"And you led him right into the trap. Beautifully played. Serves him right," said Luke. His eyes went to Patty. "That first price he mentioned today was ten grand over what he asked of the last buyers," he explained.

Patty looked puzzled. "How do you know that?"

Luke and Lorelai shot each other a glance. "Oh, a little bird told us," Lorelai said airily. "You know this town, Patty. Very little is under cover. But you've got to promise us—don't tell him that we knew," she begged.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," Patty said. "I love seeing Taylor get bamboozled like that. Makes my day."

"Don't tell anybody else either, Patty," Luke asked. "At least until we have a signed contract."

"Then we'll tell you the whole story and you'll be free to spread it wherever," Lorelai added. "And believe me—it's a piece of gossip you won't want to miss."

"Oh, you have my word, darling," she cooed, brightening at the promise of a juicy story. "So where did you end up?"

Luke and Lorelai grinned at each other. "Nine grand under the price offered to the previous buyers."

April was beaming. "My dad, the deal-maker!" she said proudly.

"Hey, don't you tell anybody either," Lorelai warned.

"Me?" April said innocently, her eyes wide and her hands gesturing towards herself. "Tell what? I'm just a child! I don't know anything!"

"Like hell you don't," Patty muttered as she headed for the door. She passed Luke and stopped to turn back and look at April, who was chattering excitedly with Lorelai. "She's _so_ much better. Good work," she murmured to April's father as she headed out the door.

Wednesday morning April was at the Dragonfly and asked Lorelai if she could use her printer. She spent some time printing things out and caught up with Lorelai just after lunch, presenting a binder. "I've done the research on the flowers for the wedding," she announced, a hint of pride in her voice. "Would you like me to go over it with you?"

"April, that's great," Lorelai said immediately. She glanced at the clock. "Sookie should be done with lunch by now. Why don't we go ask her to join us so she can look too? She's pretty knowledgeable about flowers."

They found the chef just wrapping up her responsibilities in the kitchen and told her what they wanted to do. "Ooo!" she shrieked. "Yeah, let's look at them!"

They sat at a table in the dining room and April opened the binder. "You wanted to start with periwinkles. Here's some pictures," she pointed out. "They're actually pretty small and they come in a variety of colors, not just a standard purplish blue."

"Hmmm," Lorelai said, studying the pictures. "Not what I expected. But maybe we could use them for filler of some kind."

April turned to the next picture. "Oh, I know these!" Sookie exclaimed. "Canterbury bells!"

"_Lavender campanula medium _to be accurate," April said importantly. "They're bigger than the periwinkles and their colors also vary."

"They're pretty," said Lorelai, staring at the bell-shaped flower. "I can't tell from the picture how small they are."

"The bell-shaped part can grow to about two inches long," April explained. "And look at this." She showed them a picture of the little flowers in a white basket. "Look how pretty they look in a big bunch."

"Oh, that's great," Sookie said. "Lorelai, maybe we could do something like this—have baskets of these, maybe with a few larger flowers in the arrangement. For the table centerpieces or something."

"I like it," Lorelai said happily.

"And listen to this," April said and read from a page. " 'Canterbury bells represent friendship, fidelity in long term relationships and spiritual harmony. They have traditionally been traded between lovers and married couples.' " She looked up happily. "That reminds me of you and Dad, the part about friendship and long-term relationships."

"They're perfect," Lorelai squealed, looking at April with admiration. "Okay, they're our main flower. Canterbury bells."

April went on through her book. "Look at these hydrangea—they're blue with purple edges. There are actually a lot of flowers that come in either blue or purple or some combination," she explained. "Like gladioli. I love gladioli—they're so tall and proud. I was thinking maybe vases of those to stand on either side of the chuppah. Then there's hyacinth, lupine, iris, even carnations and roses can come in blue or purple.

"And some flowers are naturally purple. Like orchids, asters, sweet pea and lilac. There's Lisianthus-here's a picture of them being using in boutonnieres. And blue flowers like delphiniums and blue gilia."

They looked through the pages with delight. April had even found pictures of sample bouquets in the colors they were considering. "Well, I'd say we have plenty to pick from," declared Lorelai. She put her arm around April. "You did a bang-up job and should be very proud. Thank you," she said softly.

"You're welcome," April beamed.

"I'm going to be sure to show this book to Sophie so you'll maybe get extra credit for a science project."

"Some morning soon, we'll go to the flower market, show them these pictures and give them a list. They can make up some samples for us to consider," Sookie declared.

Lorelai smiled and then glanced at her watch. "Hey, we have to get moving to get to your doctor's appointment," she told April.

Luke wanted to come to this appointment with Dr. Anderson too, so they picked him up at the diner and drove to Hartford. On the trip in, April chattered away in the back seat, expressing her hope that she could get on crutches and go back to school soon, and telling Luke excitedly about the completion of her flower project. He and Lorelai snuck surreptitious looks at each other throughout her recitation, smiling broadly until they pulled into the parking lot of the medical building.

They found Dr. Anderson's office and only had to wait for a few minutes before they were ushered into an examination room. The doctor joined them shortly afterward, saying, "April!" in a booming voice. "How's my girl? I'm so glad to see you again!"

"I'm glad to see you, too, Doctor," April smiled.

Dr. Anderson greeted Lorelai and Luke and peppered them with questions while carefully examining April's leg and ribs. When he was finished, he invited them into his office.

"You're doing very well, young lady," the doctor told her. "You've done a great job healing. I think you're ready for crutches."

April's smile was dazzling. "And school? Can I go back to school?"

Dr. Anderson shook his head at her in mock dismay. "I've never in my life met a kid so eager to go back to school," he teased. "Usually my patients are begging me to give them notes so that they _don't _have to go." He smiled. "Okay, it's going to depend on how quickly you learn to manage the crutches and that will be up to your physical therapist. You have Julie Larsen, yes?" When they confirmed that, he nodded. "I trust her judgment. I want you to do at least one session with her on crutch-walking and when she feels you're good enough at it, you may go back to school. Half-time," he warned her as she was about to explode with excitement. "For at least a week, depending on how tired you get. You should keep up with those afternoon naps for a while longer."

"That's still better than nothing," April declared.

"When do you see Julie again? Tomorrow? And Monday is Memorial Day—sorry, April, school is closed that day," he kidded her. "Okay, I'll write a letter saying you can return to school on Tuesday, provided Julie feels it's okay. If she doesn't, and she wants to have another session with you, she can see you again Tuesday and you can start school Wednesday. How does that sound?"

"Fantastic," April beamed.

"Okay. Hold on." He picked up the phone and dictated the letter to one of his clerical staff. "It'll be ready by the time you leave," he explained. He wrote something on a prescription pad and handed it to Luke. "There's a medical supply store a few doors down. You can get the crutches there. I'm also prescribing a cane. Maybe April can switch to that if she gets steady enough. Crutches are cooler, though," he added in an aside to his patient.

He answered a few more questions that the trio had for him and then sat back in his chair and regarded the teen. "You're doing well physically. How are you otherwise?"

April blushed a little, looking down at her lap. "Well—I wasn't so good until a few days ago."

"Oh?"

She shook her head. "I had this—well, this kind of crazy idea that it was my fault my mom got killed."

"Really." Dr. Anderson's eyebrows raised and he glanced at the adults, who confirmed with small nods. "Do you still feel that way?"

"No. Dad and Lorelai got me to talk about it and they explained how it couldn't be my fault."

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that," the doctor responded, again glancing at the adults to see them silently confirm what April was saying. "And you feel better now?"

"Yes, much better. But I still get sad and angry sometimes."

"Understandably."

"So I'm going to see a counselor tomorrow."

"April, that's wonderful," the doctor said, sitting up and leaning towards her. "That's the absolute smartest thing to do. It's a very mature decision." He regarded her silently for a moment. "You know, we were all worried that something like that was going on when you left the hospital. We just thought something was up."

"It didn't really start until after I left—or I didn't realize it, anyway. But that was smart of you to figure it out beforehand."

"Well, we're very smart people," he joked. "I wish you good luck with your counseling. It'll help if you let it." He grinned at her. "Do any of you have any other questions?"

Lorelai and Luke looked at each other. "No, I don't think so," Luke said.

Dr. Anderson rose. "Then I'll see you in three weeks, hopefully to remove that pesky cast. Make the appointment on your way out." He shook hands with all three, giving April an extra squeeze around the shoulders. "Keep doing good," he told her, flashing a broad smile.

They made the appointment and picked up the letter on their way out and went directly to the medical supply store to get the crutches and cane. April was measured and the process only took a short while.

As they were heading back home, Luke looked at April in the rearview mirror. "You know, honey, I was wondering. You only have about three weeks of school left for the year. Do you really want to go? Or just finish out the year with the tutor?"

"I want to go," April said firmly. "I've missed my friends and I probably won't see much of them next year since I'll be going to school in Stars Hollow. I mean, I think I am. . ."

Luke and Lorelai nodded at each other. "I don't see why not," Lorelai said.

"Well, I want any time with them I can get. Besides, I'm bored at home."

Lorelai turned to her. "Well, since you did so well on the flower project, I have another one for you that might keep you busy, if you want to try."

"Okay!" April said excitedly. "What is it?"

"Bridesmaid dresses." April's face lit up and Lorelai explained. "You, Rory and Sookie are all different ages, sizes and shapes. I'm not going to try to stick all of you into identical dresses. But there are companies out there that make wedding apparel that comes in different styles but can be coordinated through color. I'd like you to go online and find some of those sites, so we can get some ideas."

"Okay! That'll be fun!"

"You should search under 'bridesmaids' for Rory but you can also try other categories for you and Sookie. Like 'mother of the bride' areas might be a place to find something that would be appropriate for Sookie. And you should check out 'junior bridesmaid' for something for you."

"Junior bridesmaid?" April said, wrinkling her nose.

Lorelai smiled. "Just to widen the possibilities. Some bridesmaid dresses are designed more for grown women than girls your age." April agreed and they talked animatedly about the possibilities as they continued the trip home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thursday morning, April was nearly bouncing in her wheelchair with excitement awaiting the arrival of the physical therapist. When Julie walked in, April began talking so fast the woman put her hands over her ears in mock dismay. "Whoa! Wait a minute! Let me get in the door," she joked, grinning at her patient.

When she heard April's news and read the letter Lorelai provided, she nodded with satisfaction. She had April go through her basic exercises and then began to teach her how to use the crutches. Within a half hour, April was scurrying from one end of the house to the other, grinning broadly the whole time while Lorelai watched a little anxiously. "Can I try going up the stairs?" she asked breathlessly after a while.

"Not now," Julie cautioned. "Sit down and rest for a bit first." A little later, they began on the stairs and by the end of the session April was able to get up a few of them with only minimal trouble. "That's good, but I think you'd better to continue to depend on a ride from your dad to get upstairs," Julie told her.

They ran into one unexpected obstacle, however, by the name of Paul Anka. The first time April stood up on the crutches, the dog began to bark wildly. He raced over to April where he sat in front of her, barking more than Lorelai had ever heard him. When April tried to walk forward, he plastered himself to the floor and wouldn't get out of her way.

"I think he's scared that you might hurt yourself," Lorelai speculated. "Remember, he's only seen you in the wheelchair up till now."

'Actually, this is not that unusual," explained Julie. "Dogs are very often unsure about crutches and very protective of their people when they try to use them." She nodded at Lorelai. "You'd better try to hold him back."

Lorelai picked him up and sat with him in her lap, holding him tightly. When he realized he wouldn't be able to get away, he began to whimper as he didn't take his eyes off April. As she moved back and forth in the hallway, however, he began to relax and stopped whimpering and barking, although he still watched her closely.

"I'm going to let him go, see what happens," Lorelai decided. When she did, the dog immediately went back to his place in front of April and studied her quietly for a minute. Then, when she tentatively began to move the crutch forward, he turned and slowly preceded her down the hall, turning every few steps to make sure she was still behind him. At one point, she began to approach one of his toys which was lying in the hall. He went to it, sniffed it, picked it up and gently set it down at the side of the hall, out of April's path. "Looks like you've got your own personal minesweeper," Lorelai chuckled.

Every time after that that April was up and on her crutches, Paul Anka was right in front of her, clearing her path and carefully watching to make sure she was all right.

Before Julie left, she regarded April's eager face. "Okay. You're doing well on those. You can go back to school on Tuesday," she smiled. April started to celebrate but Julie warned her, "You can't walk any long distance at once."

"Just the distance from my homeroom to my biology lab. That's the longest," April assured her.

"And you have to practice over the weekend."

"Oh, I will!"

Julie's eyes sought Lorelai's. "I'll depend on you two to monitor her. If you're uncomfortable with how she's walking come Tuesday, you certainly can delay her going back until I can come back and check it out."

"We'll watch carefully," Lorelai promised.

When she left, April went over to the phone and dialed. "Dad? I can go back to school!" she rejoiced.

Lorelai, listening to her excited conversation, marveled at what a long way they had come in a week.


	35. Chapter 35: Release of Information

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: Really. I mean it. I own no part of it. _

Chapter Thirty-five: Release of Information

Friday morning brought another visit from April's tutor Sophie Simmons who was thrilled at the news that her pupil was returning to school. "I'll contact them and tell them to expect you Tuesday or Wednesday," she reported. "And I'll give them an update on where you've gotten in your studies. I'm pretty sure that anything new your classes do in the next few weeks will just be a review for you. And they'll be starting end-of-year review in preparation for their final exams." She said she would call Tuesday morning to check which day April was going back, in which case her services would be no longer needed. She took Lorelai aside for a moment when April was in the bathroom.

"She's better," she said simply, her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, we had a sort of breakthrough last weekend," Lorelai told her. She explained quickly what had been troubling April and Sophie shook her head. "The things that kids can come up with," she mused. "They certainly have a logic all their own." She smiled. "I'm very glad that it's working out and that April is seeing a counselor. She's a great kid and I feel sure she'll get past all this."

When she and April had finished for the day, Sophie gave her young charge a hug good-bye and admonished her to keeping working hard at her schoolwork and to take it easy on the leg. She shook hands with Lorelai who told her, "Thank you so much for all your help."

"My pleasure," the woman smiled. She bent and gave one last pat to Paul Anka and walked out to her car. April and Lorelai stood on the porch waving as she drove away.

"She's really nice," April said somewhat wistfully.

"She is."

Any other happenings that day were all eclipsed by the fact that April's first counseling session was late that afternoon.

The clinic had called and asked that both April's "parents" be there with her so Luke juggled the work schedule at the diner to get coverage. The clinic was in Farmington, about twenty minutes away, but there was heavy traffic out of the area due to the start of the holiday weekend.

As they were traveling, April suddenly said, "Lorelai, are you going to your parents' house for dinner tonight?"

"Not tonight, sweetie," Lorelai said brightly.

"Why not?"

"Oh, we're just taking a little break." She tried to make her voice sound reassuring, as the child was sounding a little suspicious.

In truth, Lorelai was getting concerned about it herself. She had phoned her father earlier to update him on the conversation with and offer from Taylor Doose and also to ask if there was any improvement in her mother's mood. "It's all still about the same," Richard reported. "And I asked her about dinner again this week and she said no again."

"Okay, Dad," Lorelai said slowly. She made no comment on the news but privately mourned to Luke, "I'm definitely getting the feeling that we'll never work this out."

"Give it some more time," Luke advised. "After all, what you're asking for is basically a big personality change."

Lorelai thought about this situation as they drove to the child guidance clinic.

It was a large, comfortable-looking building several stories high and looked more like an old house than a medical site. They were escorted to a waiting room where they sat in silence, each nervous for his or her own reason.

A short while later a young woman strode confidently into the waiting room.

"Hi. I'm Kate Petrelli. You must be April Nardini and family."

The three of them stood up and introduced themselves. "Please come this way," Kate said, leading down a hallway.

As they walked behind her, Lorelai looked her over curiously. She was about thirty with long brown hair. She wore a denim skirt, a polo shirt and sandals. Her brown eyes sparkled behind wire-framed glasses. She did not look at all like Lorelai had imagined she would.

She led them into a cozy office decorated in blues and greens with several large chairs in front of her desk and invited them to sit. She asked if they had had any trouble finding the place and generally made small talk for a few minutes, giving them a chance to get comfortable and feel more at ease. Finally she paused, smiling, and opened a folder on her desk.

"I've gotten some records from Diane Webster at the hospital outlining the situation and giving me a little bit of history," she started. "Let me just throw out a few facts and see if I've got them right. My understanding is that we're here because you, April, were in an automobile accident a few weeks ago.

"Yes," April nodded.

The counselor's voice softened. "And your mom died in the accident."

April nodded somberly.

"And now you're living with her father and his fiancée, Ms. Gilmore, and you're having a little bit of trouble adjusting."

"Well—yeah," April admitted. "And I thought for a while that the accident was my fault."

Kate looked at her with a serious expression. "Do you still think that?"

"No," April said quickly. Kate's eyes remained on her steadily and then April said, "Well, sometimes I still think that. A little bit."

Luke and Lorelai slumped in their chairs at hearing that news, but Kate just nodded. "Okay. Thanks for being honest with me." She glanced back at her folder. "I understand, April, that you and your dad haven't known each other very long."

"That's right." April proceeded to tell Kate the story of the science project that she wanted to win so badly, how she went about it and how she finally met Luke, who later asked to get to know her.

Kate interrupted her to ask, "Mr. Danes, what was it like for you to discover you had a daughter?"

"Biggest shock of my life," he told her frankly. "I was stunned for a long time. I still am, sometimes."

"I can imagine," she replied. "April, how is the getting to know each other going?"

"I think it's going very well." She told Kate about the school trip Luke went on and the birthday party, although she grew a little somber at that story. "And of course, it's moved a lot faster now that I'm living with him and Lorelai."

Kate looked at Luke. "How do you think it's going? Do you feel you've gotten to know April?"

"Yes, I do, and I think it's going well, aside from all the upheaval the past few weeks. But I love April very much and I'm glad that I'll get to be a part of her life."

"Yes, I'm sure all the upheaval has had some interesting affects," Kate said dryly. She looked at Lorelai. "Ms. Gilmore, I understand that you only met April a few weeks ago."

"Please call me Lorelai. Yes, we met when she was in the hospital. Although we had seen each other once before at the diner, before I knew who she was."

"I'm afraid I spilled the beans on that one," confessed April.

"And that was my doing. I hadn't told Lorelai about April," Luke said, his face reddening. "When they ran into each other at the diner and April told Lorelai who she was—well, that's how she found out."

"I see." Kate was quiet for a moment, processing the information and then looked up. "Lorelai, are you and April getting to know each other better now?"

"We're beginning to. It was hard at first because—well—April was pretty withdrawn for the first couple of weeks and didn't want much to do with either one of us. But she had a breakthrough of sorts last weekend and it's been steadily better since then."

"What was the breakthrough? April?"

"That's when I broke down and told them I thought I had caused my mom's death. But they listened to me and talked to me about it and I've felt a lot better. So I'm more relaxed with them. I think living with them is going well," she added. "I like it now."

Kate smiled at her. "I'm glad to hear that. Okay," she said decisively. "Let me tell you what we're doing today. I know they told you when you made the appointment that it would be a long one, longer than future meetings will be. April, I'm going to have you go with someone to do some testing. It's not like testing in school," she added. "You can't fail. Some of it is questions and some of it is kind of like playing games."

April looked her straight in the eye. "Psychological testing?" she asked coolly.

Kate didn't flinched or act surprised. "Some of it is like psychological testing, yes," she explained. "But it's not as long or comprehensive as regular psychological testing is. It's more just to get an idea of how you're feeling about things right now. Okay? Do you have any questions about that?"

April considered it. "I guess it's okay. And no, I don't have any questions. I might later."

"That's perfectly all right," Kate assured her. "And while you're doing that, I'm going to talk with your father and Lorelai for a while."

"Will you be talking about me?" queried April frankly, again with a very direct look.

"No, I'm going to be talking about them," Kate responded immediately with a smile. She took in Luke and Lorelai as she continued. "Nobody, especially a kid, lives in a vacuum, April. For me to understand you and help you, it's important for me to have a little understanding of where you live and who you live with and what's going on with them. Your father and Lorelai won't be coming to talk with me as much as you will, although I might ask them to attend sessions once in a while, so today's my best chance to get to know them a little." She smiled at the teen. "Get it?"

April watched her carefully for a bit. "Got it," she finally agreed.

"Great. Thanks. Excuse me for a second." She went out of the room for a minute and, returning, gestured April to the door. "This is Andrea," she introduced the woman who had returned with her. "She's going to do the testing, so go along with her and I'll see you later."

April pulled herself up and, using her crutches, went to the door and followed Andrea out of the room.

Kate sat down at her desk again and smiled. "I meant what I told April," she said. "It would be enormously helpful to me if I could talk with you for a while and get a better idea of the situation you're all in. I'm not trying to pry or cause any tension," she added. "I just think it's important for me to understand the dynamics at work here as well as the history of the three of you together. I wanted some time alone with you in case some subjects come up that you're rather not discuss in front of April."

Luke and Lorelai looked at each other and nodded. "We'll answer the best we can," Lorelai said. "Please go ahead."

"Thank you," Kate smiled. "Well, first I've got to say that this is one of more unusual situations I've come across. I mean, the fact that neither of you know April very well and the circumstances that brought you together."

"It's a little mind-boggling for us as well," Luke commented.

"First of all, tell me a bit about yourselves. How long have you known each other and how long have you been together?"

"We've known each other for about ten years," Lorelai explained. "We got together about two years ago and have been engaged for about a year."

"So you have a long-time relationship behind you."

"Yes." Lorelai smiled at Luke. "We were friends for a long time—good friends. And we were always aware of the attraction we felt for each other. But. . ." she thought for a moment. "Timing was never on our side until about two years ago." She looked at Luke. "Is that a fair assessment?"

"Yes, I'd say so," Luke said slowly. "Of course it wasn't as simple as that."

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"Well, we were both involved with other relationships at different times. She was engaged to someone else at one point. . .I was briefly married to someone else. . .I don't know, we just kept missing each other. And we were friends—I don't think either one of us wanted to risk losing our friendship in case something more didn't work out. But we're together now, finally, and we intend to stay that way," he finished, giving Lorelai an intent look.

She smiled and colored a little and then looked to Kate, nodding.

Kate smiled. "Sounds like quite a story." They both nodded. "So let's go on and let me start with you, Mr. Danes. I'm curious about something we discussed a few minutes ago."

"Please call me Luke. And go ahead."

Kate looked at Luke speculatively. "Why did you keep back the news about April from Lorelai? And why didn't they get to know each other after Lorelai found out?"

Luke thought for a moment. "I didn't tell Lorelai at first partly because I was so stunned by it—I think I was in shock for weeks. And—I know this sounds crazy—but I felt ashamed. Ashamed that April had been there for twelve years and I had never done anything to support or take care of her."

"But you didn't know about her," the counselor said, puzzled.

He shrugged and gave her a small smile. "I told you it was crazy."

"It sounds like family and family responsibilities are very important to you."

"Very," Luke said succinctly.

"What happened when you got over the shock?"

"I realized that I wanted to be in my daughter's life. I wanted to get to know her and do whatever I could for her. Her mother agreed—reluctantly, I think—and April and I started seeing each other." He paused. "I had trouble thinking up things we could do together, but she said she wanted to hang out in my diner, so I said yes. The first time she came was the time she and Lorelai ran into each other."

Kate looked at Lorelai. "How was it for you, discovering that Luke had been keeping this from you?"

Lorelai stared into space. "I wondered what was wrong with me and our relationship that he didn't feel he could trust me enough to tell me."

"No, Lorelai—that wasn't why I didn't tell you," Luke told her anxiously. "It was never that I didn't trust you. I wanted to tell you, so badly. I started to, a hundred times. I just couldn't get the words out."

"It's okay," Lorelai assured him. "I understand now."

Kate watched them in silence for a moment and then felt satisfied that she could move on. "And once she did know, why didn't you let them get to know one another?

Luke sighed. "That was a lot of things. One was that I just wanted time to get to know her myself, alone. Another was that Lorelai's very good with kids, very good with people. Everybody likes her. Quite frankly, I was afraid April would like her better than me." He shook his head. "Dumb, I know."

Kate smiled. "But very human."

"Yeah, I guess." Luke was thoughtful for a minute. "Then, too, I was afraid that I wouldn't do well with April, I wouldn't be able to make a relationship with her. I didn't want Lorelai to see me fail at fatherhood."

"Which he never came close to doing," Lorelai added, smiling at him.

He smiled back at her. "And it was also because—well, I had been alone most of my adult life. It was an adjustment for me having Lorelai in my life, although I loved that she was. We were coming closer to getting married, and then, all of a sudden, there was this other—permanent relationship coming out of nowhere. I couldn't wrap my head around it and somehow I couldn't tolerate the idea of the two of them being in the same room together, letting alone getting to know one another."

"Wow," the counselor commented. "So you had a lot going on."

"To say the least," Lorelai smiled.

"And how did you resolve all that?"

Lorelai looked at him. "The day before April's birthday, we had an argument about it. I wanted to help him pick out a present for her and he wouldn't let me. I told him I was getting sick of being shut out of part of his life."

"And I thought a lot about it, that night and the next night, after April's birthday party," Luke took up the explanation. "I finally got straight on what was bothering me and realized that most of it was pretty silly. I decided then and there to have them meet and to set a new date for our wedding." He paused. "And then I got the phone call about the car accident. Nothing else seemed very important after that."

"So we talked a few nights later, cleared things up and decided we wanted to go ahead, get married and have April live with us, if the state allowed it," Lorelai finished. She looked lovingly at Luke. "And I've never regretted it. We're buying a bigger house and getting married on August fifth."

"Yes. And I've never regretted it either," Luke added.

Kate sat back in her chair with a big smile. "Wow. Quite a story indeed. But it sounds like you both feel you worked it out and are comfortable with your decisions."

"Absolutely," Luke said firmly.

"I'm glad to hear it."

Kate next asked them for information about their families of origin and current relationships with their family members. Her eyes were warm with sympathy as she heard Luke's story of his happy childhood being interrupted by his mother's death and his young adulthood disrupted by his father's long illness and death. When it was Lorelai's turn, she tried to gloss over her poor relationship with her parents but when she reached the part of her story about leaving with Rory when she was seventeen, she could not hide it, since it was her central reason for leaving. She explained that they had been seeing a lot more of each other in recent years due to Rory's school expenses.

"And how are you getting along with them now?" Kate asked.

Lorelai and Luke glanced at each other. "Well, there are some problems at present." Together they explained to the counselor the recent incidents of Emily's attempt to manipulate April and their dinner confrontation. "We haven't heard from her since, although we have talked with my father. He says that she's acting very reserved and quiet, not like she usually does when she's angry. On the one hand, we're sort of waiting for the other shoe to drop, and on the other, I'm regretful that we can't seem to work it out and, at this point, she may never speak to me again."

"When was this confrontation?"

"Two weeks ago tonight." She gave a short laugh. "It seems longer."

"That isn't very much time to have elapsed," Kate reassured her. "She may still be working through what she wants to do. How have things been with your father in the meantime?"

"Great, really great," Lorelai smiled. "We've never gotten along so well before."

"All the more reason to think he'll get through to your mother and she'll come around."

Kate said gently. She looked at her notes a moment. "One more person to ask about. Your daughter, Rory."

Both faces in front of her lit up and were wreathed in smiles. "Rory. She's bright and beautiful and terrific," Lorelai said happily.

"She's a great girl," Luke added his approbation.

"How old is she now?"

"She's twenty-one and finishing her junior year at Yale."

"Is she comfortable with the way her family is changing?"

"Absolutely," Lorelai said firmly. "She loves Luke and is very happy that we're together."

"And she's been great with April. Very patient and loving."

Kate looked at Luke. "Have you known Rory as long as you've known Lorelai?"

"Yes. Actually, I think I knew Rory a little better first."

"Luke has always been a kind of surrogate father for Rory, whether he believes it or not," Lorelai explained. "He was always available to her, much more than her own father ever was."

"Her own father."

"Christopher."

"Is Christopher in the picture now?"

Lorelai shrugged. "He comes, he goes. It is what it is."

"And is that disappointing?"

"I've been disappointed for Rory's sake."

"Emily's the one that's been most disappointed," Luke muttered. Kate looked at him in surprise at the sudden change in his positive tone. She shifted in her chair. "I sense a sore spot here."

Lorelai sighed. "Christopher and I have been friends most of our lives as were our parents. Ever since I got pregnant, my mother's been trying to push us together. 'When you get pregnant and have a baby, you get married, Lorelai,' she imitated Emily's snobby tones. "That's been her mantra since the stick turned pink. Even now, she keeps trying to convince me to get back together with him."

"And you almost did," Luke said quietly.

She sighed again. "In the interest of full disclosure, yes, I almost did, a few years ago."

"What happened?" Kate asked.

"He bailed on me. As usual. Actually, it was a little different that time. The girl he had been going with—that he had just broken up with—found out she was pregnant. He decided he couldn't run out on that baby the way he did with Rory. Which I applauded at the time, to some degree, but. . .I was still disappointed." She looked somber for a moment and then smiled at Luke. "But now I see that everything turned out the way it was supposed to."

He smiled back.

"What do your parents think of Luke?"

Luke barked a laugh and Lorelai shook her head. "Loaded question. I'm afraid my mother is very much against us getting married, although she's actually been a little better in recent months. My father seems a little more positive."

"What are her objections?"

Lorelai sighed deeply. "You have to understand my mother to understand that. She lives in a very limited world with a very limited viewpoint and thinks that that's all there is. That there's only one way to live and one set of rules to dictate behavior and one set of people that it's acceptable to associate with. Or marry."

"I don't fit into her preconceived notions of what's good for Lorelai," Luke leaned forward to confess, a touch of irony in his voice.

"Yeah. She prefers Christopher, who is flighty, childish and irresponsible, to Luke, who is solid and dependable and has always been there for me and my daughter."

"So there's some tension there, too. Okay." Kate leaned back in her chair. "I think that's all I need right now. Thank you so much for your cooperation. It was a big help."

"So—any conclusions?" Lorelai said jokingly. "Any diagnosis yet?"

"Oh, just that you're a very interesting bunch," Kate joked back. "But no crazier than anybody else around."

Luke's laugh was largely of relief. Kate smiled again and said, "April is probably finished with her testing by now. We're almost done. I just need to speak to her privately for a few minutes." She rose. "If you two could just have a seat in the waiting room, I'll bring her in here and we'll wrap up."

"All right," Lorelai agreed. She and Luke rose and followed Kate back to the waiting area.

They settled on a couch together. "Well, that was—interesting," Lorelai said.

"Very," Luke said with a slight grimace.

She searched his face. "You did very well, honey. I know you must have hated that but you seemed very confident talking to her."

"Well, she's pretty easy to talk to," Luke responded. "I thought it would be harder."

She grinned. "We'll make a talker out of you yet, Luke Danes. One of these days you'll be spilling your innermost thoughts all over the place."

He shook his head. "Never." He reached out and took her hand. "Just to you. You're the only one with that particular key."

They smiled and gripped hands.

About twenty minutes later they heard April and Kate coming down the hall and April was talking animatedly and laughing, which was encouraging to both of them. They entered the waiting room smiling.

"Okay, we've agreed that I'll see April once a week for the next eight to twelve weeks," Kate said. "Is that okay with you two?"

"Of course," said Luke. "Whatever you feel is best."

"Great. Just make your next appointment with the receptionist." She shook hands with everyone. "Very happy to meet you all, and April, I'll see you next week."

Riding back home April chattered excitedly about the testing she had undergone and a little of the brief conversation she had had with the counselor. "I like her," she said positively. "I think I'm going to like talking to her."

Luke and Lorelai glanced at each other, smiling over her enthusiasm. At last it seemed that April was on the right track.


	36. Chapter 36 Socialization

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: If I owned it, Lauren would have been a producer long before the seventh season. _

Chapter Thirty-six: Socialization

That Friday evening, April received a call from her friend Hope inviting her to a barbeque the next day. It was to be a birthday party and boys were being invited. For the first time since leaving the hospital, April got excited about a visit with her friends and begged to be allowed to go. Her guardians were, of course, delighted to let her although Luke was a little concerned about the "boys invited" aspect.

"April, if there are going to be boys there, some of the kids might want to do something like—kissing," he began in his attempt to have a "talk" with his daughter.

His efforts were stymied, however, as April immediately screwed up her face and put her hands over her ears. "Eww, Dad! Don't say the 'k' word! It's sooooo gross!"

"But, April, I'm just trying to tell you that when boys and girls are at a party together, sometimes some of them may want to play kissing games. . ."

"Eww! Eww! Eww! Stop, Dad, stop!"

"But. . ." Luke's voice trailed off. "I just want to say that even if some of the others want to do that. . .you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I KNOW, Dad, I KNOW! Can we PLEASE stop talking about this? Eww! Eww!"

Lorelai was in gales of laughter watching this and finally got sufficient control to gasp, "Luke, I don't think this is going to be a problem for her. I don't think she's interested."

"Yeah, but. . ." Luke stopped, looking defeated. "Okay, okay, I won't talk about it any more."

"GOOD!" April shrieked and crutched off to her bedroom.

Luke looked at Lorelai who was still giggling. "Oh, yeah, it's so funny," he said sulkily. "You're a big help ."

"Oh, honey!" She plopped down next to him on the couch. "I don't think you have to worry, judging from April's reaction to the whole subject. I'm guessing she's not ready for that."

"Well, I'm sure not ready for it," he grumbled.

Lorelai giggled again. "You mean you're not ready for this?" as she kissed him.

"No, I'm always ready for that," he said, smiling a little. "How do you do it? I mean, how did you get through Rory turning into a teenager and getting. . .interested in all that?" he wondered.

"Well. . ." Lorelai thought about it. "It wasn't all that hard for me, I guess, because Rory was always so mature and sensible. And we talked about it a lot before she reached the 'Ew' stage so I knew I had gotten through to her. Besides, she was a bit of a late bloomer. She didn't get very interested in boys until Dean and she was sixteen by then." She shook her head. "I guess you just talk about it when you can and trust your kid—and pray a lot."

"Oh, I'll be doing plenty of that," Luke moaned.

But overall they were excited and pleased that April was starting to socialize again. Lorelai took her out shopping for a gift the next morning and early Saturday afternoon, her friends Kara and Leslie and Leslie's mother, Carol Von Bergan, arrived in the Gilmore driveway to pick her up. Lorelai and Luke went out to the van to speak to Carol as April climbed in, she and her friends squealing with excitement.

"Give us a call if she needs a ride back," Luke called.

Carol waved her hand. "No problem. I'll bring her back, probably between eight and nine," she called back.

The car drove away and the couple re-entered the house. When they reached the living room, Lorelai suddenly stopped and clutched Luke's arm. "Do you hear that?" she said in a stage whisper.

Luke looked around, puzzled. "I don't hear anything."

"No—you don't," she hissed. "There's nothing to hear! Because we're in the house _all alone_!"

"Ahh," Luke agreed, sensing where she was heading.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide with mock amazement, taking on a Southern accent. "I'm not sure it's entirely proper for me to be alone in a house with a gentleman. It's just not done in polite society."

"Really," Luke said, grasping her hips and pulling her towards him. "But we are alone. What do you have to say about that?"

"Why, I'd say—I'm afeard for my virtue!" She slid her hands up his arms, caressing them gently.

"Oh, are you," he chuckled, pulling her closer. "You should be very, very afeard."

She pretended to shrink back. "Whatever do you intend to do with me?" she asked, eyelashes fluttering.

He pulled her soft body against his increasingly hardening one and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "I'm going to do things that are never discussed in polite society." He nuzzled her ear. "Unspeakable things."

She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling and leaned her head closer to his. "Promise?" she whispered.

He chuckled again. "You can bet on it," he responded, as he took her hand and began pulling her towards the staircase.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a magical afternoon, one of the best times they'd had together in months. Although they knew that Luke would eventually have to go to the diner for the dinner rush, they had over three hours together, completely alone. They made passionate love repeatedly and felt free enough to express their delight very noisily, if they were so inclined—and Lorelai was, several times. In between they lay in bed, lazily wrapped around each other, talking dreamily of their future together.

For Luke to tear himself away to shower and dress for work was very difficult for both of them. Lorelai was still in bed, pouting, when he came out of the bathroom to dress. When he was ready, he looked at her quizzically and sat down on the bed with her, taking her hand. "You know that there's nowhere else I'd rather be than right here with you, don't you?" he asked gently.

"I know," Lorelai said, still pouting.

"I don't want to go to work, but I have to keep the business going, to pay for luxurious afternoons like this."

"I know. I just hate it."

"So do I." He reached out and stroked her hair. "But now that April's going out and about more, maybe we'll have more time like this. And it won't be long before we're in our new house—where we'll have lots of privacy—and not long after that we'll be on our honeymoon, when we'll be alone for two whole weeks."

She sighed. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I," he smiled. He leaned down and kissed her quite thoroughly. "And I'll be back later and we'll be here together again tonight. And every night after that."

"Mmmm," she smiled. He smiled back and kissed her once more. "I've got to go."

Lorelai started to rise. "I'll walk you out."

"No," Luke said, gently pushing her shoulders back on the bed and leaned forward, speaking in a low, husky voice. "All the time I'm at work—while I'm flipping things and frying things and putting up with Kirk—I want to think of you back here, in our bed, all warm and rumpled with that exact look on your face."

Lorelai looked up at him, her heart in her eyes, and found that for once she was speechless. All she could do was nod.

Luke smiled at her for a few seconds, kissed her once more and got up quickly and left.

Lorelai waited until she heard the door slam and then scrambled out of bed to watch him as he walked down the driveway towards town and out of sight. Then she slipped back into bed, stretching her arms over her head, as comfortable and contented as a cat. "Wow," she whispered.

Sometimes being in love was pretty damn nice.

All evening she longed to see him but heeded his wish to stay home so he could retain that certain image of her. So she checked in with the inn, puttered around the house and did some laundry.

She heard a car pull in at about eight-thirty and went out to meet April, waving to Carol as she pulled out. "So how was it? Was it wonderful?"

April was all smiles. "It was great," she said. "Let's get inside and then I'll tell you. I just can't seem to talk very well when I'm concentrating on the crutches," she said apologetically.

She had a plastic bag hanging from her fingertips and held it out to Lorelai. "Here. Some goodies from the party. I figured you'd eat them, even if Dad doesn't."

"Oooo!" Lorelai said happily. "Great, I didn't have much dinner." She helped the girl inside, ran to the kitchen and emptied the contents of the bag onto a plate. "Okay," she said, returning to the living room and settling down on a chair. "Tell me."

April chattered happily about the party for some time. As was usual with boy-girl parties for their age group, the genders had remained separate for some time, the boys in the yard throwing balls and shoving each other around while the girls sat at the tables, talking and giggling. Hope's mother, however, had wisely set up some games—not of the kissing variety—and got everyone involved, so by the end of the party the whole group was socializing easily and well. April had even noted several potential "hook-ups" occur and speculated on these avidly.

She was excitedly talking a mile a minute, with hectic spots of red in her cheeks and Lorelai quickly recognized that she was somewhat wired, was charging through all her available energy and was quickly running out of steam. She deliberately softened her voice and kept longer quiet stretches between the questions to settle April down and before long the girl was yawning widely and heading off to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory came up Sunday to spend the rest of the holiday weekend with her family. Unfortunately, Luke was going to have to work most of Sunday and Monday. Being Memorial Day, there were many sporting activities going on in Stars Hollow, like softball and soccer games, and the sportsmen and spectators did not seem to feel the events were complete without a burger and fries at Luke's. So the diner was busy and the ladies of the family were left to their own devices. They went for a long drive into the countryside, now blooming with spring at its most beautiful, and had a picnic by the lake, ending the trip at the establishment of their favorite food provider. It was so busy that Lorelai and Rory wound up tying on aprons and helping take orders while April kept the salt and pepper shakers and sugar bowls full. "This takes me back," she observed.

After Luke had gone to work on Monday, Lorelai declared it to be Girls' Beautification Day. "We'll do facials, paint our nails and toenails, play with makeup and pretty up our hair," she declared.

"April, I can French-braid your hair for school tomorrow," Rory offered.

"Great!"

"And you have to pick out your clothes for the week and make sure they're ready," Lorelai added.

"And I have something to show both of you!" April said excitedly. "Today is a perfect time."

They played around with beautification most of the day. Mid-afternoon, April asked for help getting her laptop out into the kitchen. "I've been working on the bridesmaid dress project," she explained excitedly. "I have some great sites to show you."

She flipped through some of the sites she had bookmarked while Lorelai and Rory exclaimed over the dresses displayed there. "But I've saved the best for last," April announced. "Look at this one! With this company, you not only can have the dresses made in any color you want, but a lot of them have trim features on the dress that can be made in different colors. Look."

She pulled up a particular junior bridesmaid dress. "I kind of like this one for me." The dress she pointed out was high-waisted with a band around the waist and an triangular insert on the bodice. Two pieces of fabric started in the front of the bodice and flowed upwards over the shoulders, widening as they did, to become a small, loose sleeve over the tops of the arms. "Look what you can do," April demonstrated. "I can make the main part of the dress in this lilac color—but I can turn the waistband, the insert and the sleeves into blue! This nice periwinkle blue, or any of the other shades. So we can custom-make the dresses into any colors we want!"

Lorelai and Rory stared, fascinated. "Let me try that," Lorelai murmured and began clicking different colors onto the dress.

"You can do the opposite, too—make the dress blue and the trim lilac," Rory pointed out.

"You can do any combination you want, in any of these available colors. I think it's really cool," April said, bragging a bit.

Lorelai looked at her admiringly. "Aren't you the smart one to find this!"

"Yeah, well, just good research," April said modestly.

They looked through the other junior dresses and went back to the original one April had shown them. "Do you like this dress the best?"

"Yeah. And I like these two colors." April clicked back onto her choices.

Rory ran and got a pen and paper and wrote down the dress style and the exact names of the two colors. "Now it's my turn," she said eagerly and went to the section on bridesmaids.

While she and April were looking through the selections, Lorelai ran to the phone and called Sookie, begging her to come over for a few minutes if she could. She arrived just as Rory settled on her selection. Her dress also had an empire waist with a band around it, a slightly ruffled insert in the otherwise plain bodice and slender shoulder straps. She decided to reverse April's colors, using the blue they had previously chosen for the dress and the lilac color for the waistband, insert and straps.

The girls were squealing with excitement as they explained to Sookie what they were doing. She eagerly sat down at the computer. "I think 'mother of the bride' might be the best place to find something that would suit my figure," she said frankly. After some perusal, she came up with a simple dress with a draped and layered skirt and a matching three-quarter-length-sleeve jacket. She also chose the blue for the dress and jacket with the trim in lilac.

Lorelai wrote down the URL of the page with the dress styles and color numbers. "I'll take it to work and print out the dresses in color," she said with satisfaction. "Now, just one more thing to do." She clicked on the link for store information and found to her pleasure that the chain had a number of stores in the Connecticut, some of them quite close to Stars Hollow. "We'll have to make an appointment to go to the store, try on the actual dresses, see the colors and put in the order," she said happily. "Road trip!"

"Road trip!" the others echoed and laughed with delight. Lorelai put her arm around April and squeezed her. "How could I ever get this wedding together without you?" she exulted.

And April looked very pleased and proud.

Tuesday was April's first day back at school and she was so excited that Lorelai kept expecting her to shoot sparks out of her ears.

Since she was only going for a half-day to start, Luke suggested that she end her day as her classmates went to lunch. "Noooo, Dad," the girl begged. "I want to have lunch with my friends."

"Well, okay. I'll pack a lunch for you. What do you want?"

"Well. . ." April hesitated. "Couldn't I buy my lunch at the cafeteria? Because it's a special occasion?"

"It would be, for me to let you eat the junk they sell in school cafeterias," Luke grumbled. But he ultimately gave in.

Luke and Lorelai wanted to take her together so they could introduce themselves to her principal and April was horrified. "You mean you're _going in_ with me?" she asked, in a tone indicating that she would prefer to spend a week at the dentist rather than endure such humiliation.

"Don't worry," Lorelai soothed her. "It's just so they can eyeball us. So when we come to pick you up, they won't think you're being kidnapped or something."

"But we do expect you to introduce us to your principal," Luke said sternly. "So you'll have to tolerate our presence for a few minutes anyway."

April heaved a sigh. "If you must," she muttered. She eyed Lorelai speculatively. "But will you wear that green patterned dress with the jacket, Lorelai? You look so cool in that dress," she wheedled.

"Just for you, dear," Lorelai agreed, laughing inside.

"And Dad—pleeaassseee no flannel or baseball cap. Not tomorrow morning, anyway."

"But I'm going back to work afterwards. And your friends have seen me in flannel anyway."

"But the principal hasn't!"

Lorelai poked him in the ribs and shrugged. "All right, April," her father gave in.

"And we have to be there by quarter to eight."

"Quarter to eight? And what time does school actually start?"

"Ummm. . ."

"Isn't it more like 8:40?"

Lorelai laughed. "You remind me of Rory. When she was in elementary school, she used to try to convince me that they wanted us there by seven on first days."

"We'll leave at eight o'clock," Luke said decisively. "We should get there in about twenty minutes and have plenty of time to meet your principal and get out of your hair before the real action starts. And if you're staying for lunch, Lorelai will pick you up when the lunch period ends, at 12:45. So be out in front waiting for her."

April gave in with fairly good grace to all these conditions.

She was still enormously excited the next morning and was up almost as early as her father to get ready. She had showered the night before and her hair was still in the French braids, courtesy of Rory, but she seemed to find plenty of other ways to primp. She was too excited to eat more than a piece of toast and almost ran to the van, or as close to running as one could come when they're on crutches.

They pulled up to the school at 8:20 precisely and stood carefully behind April as she negotiated the two steps going into the school. "Don't go up or down these without someone with you," Luke warned. April rolled her eyes and led them to the office of her principal, Mrs. Flynn. She rattled off the introductions like a machine gun, hoping to get away before too many of her schoolmates saw her there with _grownups_. But Mrs. Flynn was in no hurry to let her hurry away.

"We missed you, April. We're so glad that you're back with us," she told the girl, putting her arms around her shoulders.

At that, April relaxed a little. "I'm glad to be back."

Mrs. Flynn updated April's file to include her guardians' phone numbers and it was time for them to say good-bye. "Now remember, April," Luke cautioned. "No going too fast on the crutches. Take your time. And if you're tired, sit down for a while and rest."

"I _know_, Dad. I will."

"All right." He kissed her, looking anxious. "Take it easy and have a good day."

Lorelai gave her a brief hug. "I'll be out front at quarter to one."

"Okay, I'll be there."

Finally they let her go and she hurried to the hallway outside the principal's office where Leslie and Hope were awaiting her, having seen her go in. The three squealed excitedly and went off to their first class.

Mrs. Flynn smiled at the couple. "Don't worry, we'll take good care of her. All her teachers know not to tax her too much."

"We're sure you will," Lorelai smiled.

They chatted for a few minutes and turned to leave.

Out in the van, they sat for a minute, watching the last stragglers hurry into the school. "Boy, this takes me back," Lorelai mused.

"Yeah, me too," Luke agreed. "I guess this is going to be our routine for a while."

She turned and smiled at him. "Longer than a while, if Rory and April get any little siblings following along behind them. We'll be coming to schools for a l-o-o-o-o-ong time."

"Lord help us," her fiancée groaned as he started the car.


	37. Chapter 37: A Magical Evening

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Luke's Diner. I just like the coffee. _

Chapter Thirty-seven: A Magical Evening

Lorelai dropped Luke off at the diner and went on to work for a few hours. She watched the clock carefully and was back at the school at 12:40. A minute later the door swung open and April came out, accompanied by a teacher who stood near her as she negotiated the two steps in front of the school. They stopped for a moment and the teacher spoke briefly to her, leaning in with her hand on April's shoulder. The girl's head was down and she nodded once. Then the teacher gave her a pat and turned to go back into the building as April came towards the van. When she got close enough, Lorelai could see that she did _not_ look happy. Oh, boy, she thought.

She got out and opened the van door so April could climb in as usual. "Hi," she said brightly as April came near. "How was your day?"

April gave her a sullen glance and said nothing as she dropped her crutches on the floor of the van and pulled herself in. She settled herself in her seat and clicked on her seat belt, all without a word.

Lorelai did not move, standing at the car door observing her. "April?" she said softly.

April glanced at her then, and said quickly, "Lorelai, could we just go, please?"

"Honey, what happened?"

"I'll—I'll tell you when we get home, I promise. But for now could we just please go?" There was an agonized edge to her voice.

"Okay," Lorelai said simply, shut the door and went around to get into the driver's seat. She started the car and drove away, noting in the rear-view mirror that the teen was looking down at her lap and a few tears were traveling down her cheeks.

Lorelai respected her wish and remained silent during the drive home. When they arrived, she helped April down and onto her crutches and walked behind her as they went into the house where Paul Anka greeted them enthusiastically. When they got inside, April went to the couch and collapsed on it. Lorelai dropped her purse and keys, went to get a box of tissues and sat down in front of April on the coffee table.

"Okay. Spill," she commanded.

April gasped back a sob. "This bunch of boys in the class ahead of me. . .before I even got to my first class, they started acting like jerks," she got out, her voice breaking.

"How? What did they do?"

"Oh, they started calling me stupid names like 'Gimpy' and 'Limpy' and saying that now I had four legs to match my four eyes. Every time I came out of class, a couple of them were there and they followed me around. Then some others joined in when they heard them. Every class," and her tears overflowed.

Lorelai, gritting her teeth, handed her a Kleenex, and let her cry a little while. Eventually she gathered herself enough to continue. "My friends caught on real fast and started surrounding me when I went from class to class, talking really loud to drown them out. Some of my friends yelled at them, too. It just kept getting worse and worse, because the louder my friends got, the louder they got, and they got madder and madder that we were ignoring them. Finally, just as I got to my last class, one of them said. . ." Her face screwed up again and a few more sobs escaped. "One of them said, 'Your mother must have been as stupid as you to drive into a tree.' " She buried her face in her hands and sobbed afresh.

"Oh, honey!" Lorelai cried. She moved immediately to the couch and put her arms around the crying girl, who turned into her shoulder and clutched at her. "I'm so sorry that happened." The little creeps, she inwardly seethed.

When April's sobs began to subside, Lorelai asked softly, "Do you know who they were? What their names are?"

April took a last sniff and blew her nose. "Yes," she said. "But it doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters!"

She shook her head. "No, no, listen to me. When the guy said that, we were right at the door of the classroom and my teacher overheard him. It's a male teacher, Mr. Bojarski, and he stopped the kid and took him straight down to Mrs. Flynn's office."

"Well, that's good," Lorelai told her. "At least he got caught and he'll probably be punished."

"But that's a problem, too," April said, still weeping a little. "If he gets punished, they'll all be mad and they'll take it out on me and it'll just get worse."

"Well, you don't know that. Let's wait and see before you start worrying."

April stared for a minute at the sodden tissue in her hand and looked up at Lorelai pathetically. "Why'd they do something like that? I never did anything to them. Why were they so mean?"

"I don't know, honey," Lorelai murmured, pressing her head against the girl's. She thought about it for a minute. "I think kids your age just get really scared of anybody or anything that's different. They can't admit they're scared, so they lash out to give themselves some distance from what scares them." She leaned back to look at April. "Your dad told me you had a conversation like this in the hospital. When you first started calling your friends and they were acting weird."

"Oh, some of them did that today, too," April muttered. "The ones that weren't at the party last Saturday."

"Well, you remember what you and your dad talked about? That it's scary for a kid to see another kid lose their mother, and that's why they didn't know what to say to you? I think it could maybe be the same with these guys."

"Maybe." April considered this for a minute. "But it was still mean."

"It was most certainly mean," Lorelai agreed.

They sat quietly for a little bit. Then April said, "After all the fuss I made about the cafeteria, I didn't even get to go. I went and stayed in one of the bathrooms during the lunch break."

"So you didn't get any lunch? You want something? A sandwich?"

April shook her head. "My friends gave me some bits and pieces of their lunches. And I'm not very hungry anyway."

Just then the phone rang and Lorelai got up to answer it. "Hello? Oh, hello, Mrs. Flynn," she said and April turned to watch her. "Yes, April just told me about it. She said one of the teachers overheard what the kid said and took him down to your office. What happened then? Uh-huh. . .uh-huh. . .I see. But April's a little worried about retaliation. What? What happened?" A long pause and Lorelai got a pleased look on her face. "Really? Wow, that's amazing. Yes, I agree, that might take care of the whole thing. . .you are? Okay, I guess that's okay. . .well, let me talk to April's father and we'll see what he thinks. . .uh-huh. . .yes, Mrs. Flynn. Thank you very much. You take care." She hung up the phone and grinned at April.

"What happened?" April asked breathlessly.

"Well, the guy that the teacher caught gave up some of his buddies. They've all been talked to, their parents are being called and they're getting a few days' detention."

"Oh," April said in a small voice.

"But the really cool thing is what happened during the lunch break, when you weren't there." Lorelai said. "A bunch of your friends, boys and girls both, went over to the kids that gave you a hard time and surrounded them and scared them good. They didn't fight with them or anything, they just stood in a circle around them and told them that what they did wasn't cool. They said that if they did it again, they'd make sure that the teachers know and they'd get a really hard time from the students, too. As they were doing this, a lot of other kids that had heard the story came over and joined them until most of the school was standing around these guys—up real close—all saying the same thing." She grinned. "Mrs. Flynn says they scared these guys out of a year's growth. I don't think you'll have any more trouble with them. But Mrs. Flynn said the teachers will be watching closely and if anybody does anything like this again, you're to tell them."

"Wow," April said, awed. "I can't believe they did that for me."

Lorelai smiled. "Kids can have a pretty good sense of justice."

April sat thinking about it and finally smiled a little. "Wow," she said softly.

Lorelai watched her with satisfaction. "So, aside from that, how did it go?"

"Oh, pretty good," April said. "I seem to be caught up with my classes. I just was distracted by those losers." She looked Lorelai full in the eye. "Do we have to tell Dad?"

Lorelai took a deep breath. She knew she couldn't keep this from Luke, but was also eager to maintain the delicate trust that was starting to grow between them. "I think he has to know, April. Don't you?"

April sighed. "I just don't want him to feel angry or hurt for me."

"Well, you can't help how he feels, honey," Lorelai said softly. "But we really can't keep things like this from him, either. He's gonna ask you how your first day went and he'll be able to tell that something's bothering you."

"I guess so," the teen sighed again. "Do you think you could tell him?"

"Sure, if you want me to."

"I wish you would."

"Okay, it's a deal."

April smiled. "Thanks, Lorelai," she said. She almost looked like she was going to hug Lorelai but stopped herself at the last second.

Lorelai smiled at her but then suddenly remembered something and said, "Hey, don't forget, Julie's coming over for PT at three o'clock." She looked at April closely. "You look done in. Why don't you lie down until she gets here?"

"I think I will," the girl said, her voice dragging. She worked her way into the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Lorelai waited a while until she was sure April was asleep and then went upstairs to her room to call Luke. As she had expected, he was enraged when he heard the story. "Why, those damned little bastards!" he shouted. "Who are they, Lorelai? I'm gonna go over to that school and knock their heads together!"

"No, you're not," Lorelai told him firmly. "They're kids, and no matter how mad you are, you can't do that. Besides, the school is handling it. And wait till you hear what her classmates did," and she told him that part of it. He calmed down while listening and was stunned about how April's schoolmates had supported her. At the end he sighed deeply. "Jeez, Lorelai, can't that poor kid catch a break?"

"I know," she replied. "But Luke, look at the bright side. She talked about it instead of keeping it in! She's talking!"

But April did not really continue talking. Despite the support she was shown by her schoolmates and the school staff, her mood dropped noticeably over the next few days and she returned to some degree to her isolative pattern of behavior. She was a little more relaxed with Luke and Lorelai than she had been during the first two weeks of the post-hospital period, but they could see she was worried and upset. They both talked to her to try to encourage her and cheer her up and while she listened and was grateful, it did not improve her mood very much.

Luke took her to school on Wednesday and later reported that when he pulled up in front of the building, a large contingent of her schoolmates were waiting for her at the door. They hurried to the van, surrounded her as she made her way into the building and gave every impression that they did not plan to desert her anytime soon. He and Lorelai were pleased at that and tried their best to point out to April how amazing that was. But eventually they had to accept that they had done their best, as had the school, and she was just going to need time to work it through and get over it.

"I hope what that asshole kid said doesn't get her back to feeling guilty again," Luke said to Lorelai as they were discussing it in their bedroom.

"Well," she sighed. "She sees Kate on Friday. Looks like she'll have plenty to talk about."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despite their concern about April, Luke and Lorelai did have one very pleasant episode that week.

On Wednesday morning, Luke slipped up to the apartment and called the Dragonfly, asking for Lorelai. When she came on the line he began, "Uh, hi. Is this Lorelai Gilmore?"

"Yes," Lorelai said, immediately puzzled. She thought it was Luke's voice but couldn't understand why he was asking for her the way he was.

"Hi, Ms. Gilmore, I don't know if you remember me but my name is Luke Danes and we met at that singles party last week."

Laughter began to bubble up in Lorelai's chest. "Umm, well, I'm not sure if I remember you," she said teasingly. "Were you the guy with the Mohawk, the nose ring and the tattoos?"

"Well—I do have a tattoo, but it was covered at the party. I was the one wearing the baseball cap."

"Baseball cap?" Lorelai paused. "What team?" she asked.

"Oh, no team. Just a blue baseball cap."

"Oh, yes, I remember that cap. Nice cap. Somebody with good taste must have picked it out for you." Lorelai could barely contain her laughter.

Luke was enjoying the exchange, too. "Oh, yes, the person who picked that cap has excellent taste," he agreed.

"So—what can I do for you Mr. Luke Danes with the tattoo and the blue baseball cap?"

"Well—I'm a little shy so this is hard for me to say—but I really enjoyed talking to you that night and I think you're about the prettiest girl I've ever seen and I wondered if you'd like to go out to dinner with me Saturday night."

"Well, I don't know," Lorelai said, teasing him along. "It would depend on what kind of food you're offering."

"Oh, I'll take you any place you want."

"Well, you need to know that I will only eat things that aren't the tiniest bit good for me. I'm a junk food junkie. Is that okay with you?"

"Oh, that's perfectly okay, if it means I get to go out with you," Luke said. "I'm sure I can find a nice row of vending machines where we could spend the evening."

Lorelai giggled. "Well, that sounds just fine," she replied. "Okay, Mr. Danes, it's a date."

"Wow!" Luke enthused. "I got a date with you! Oh, this is fantastic. I can't thank you enough for agreeing to go out with me. I promise, you'll have a great time."

"Oh, no thanks are necessary. I like to give a treat to the little people once in a while," Lorelai said grandly.

"That's very, very kind of you," Luke said. "Oh, and by the way, after dinner I'm gonna have a special surprise for you if you're a good girl."

"'Good girl?' That takes in a lot of territory. What do you mean by good?"

"Oh, I can't tell you that. You'll have to figure that out by yourself. Okay, can I pick you up at seven?"

"Sure you can. If I don't get a better offer by then, that is. If I do, I'll leave ya a note taped to the door."

"Oh, that would be fine, just fine. Thank you so much, Ms. Gilmore. See you Saturday."

He hung up before Lorelai could add anything further to the charade and she stared at her phone in disbelief. "What the heck is this about?" she muttered to herself as she dialed the diner number. After a couple of rings, the man himself picked it up and briskly said, "Luke's!"

"Hey, Luke," Lorelai said. "I was just calling to say not to expect me to be around Saturday night."

"Oh? And why is that?" he said gruffly.

"I have a date."

"Oh, okay," he said. "Who with?"

"Oh, some guy I met someplace. He just called me. He sounded pretty sexy on the phone, so I might not get home until Sunday afternoon sometime."

"Okay, that's cool," he said. "Whatever makes you happy, Lorelai. You know that."

Lorelai could no longer hold back her laughter. "So what's really going on, you nut?"

He paused. "Do you realize what Saturday is?" he asked softly.

"Ummm—no. What is it?"

"Go look at a calendar."

She flipped open her schedule book which was on her desk and perused it briefly. She gasped and tears came into her eyes. She picked up the phone and said, "Oh, Luke. Saturday is June 3rd."

"I just wanted you to know that I didn't forget," he said gruffly. "We won't be doing what you originally planned for that day, but we can still do something special."

Tears began to fill her throat and eyes. "Luke Danes, you are just so damned sweet!"

"I'm not sweet," he growled.

"Yes you are, and I'm going to keep telling you so, over and over again until you believe me," she scolded.

"And I'll enjoy that argument very much," he chuckled.

"So is there really a surprise? And have I already guessed what it is?"

"Oh, I doubt that."

"Well. . .is it animal, vegetable or mineral?"

"I would say. . .sort of mineral."

"Mineral?" Lorelai did not expect that answer. "Okay, now I'm really intrigued. Is it. . ."

"No, no more questions," Luke said firmly. "You can guess all you want but you'll never get it and I won't tell you."

"Oh, all right, all right. Spoilsport," she muttered. She smiled at his chuckle and then straightened up, serious again. "Hey, what about April?"

"April," Luke said, "is being invited over to Leslie's house for a sleepover. Carol Von Bergan called me to commiserate about what happened yesterday. She thought it might be nice if April and a few of their friends slept over Saturday night. Leslie is asking April today." He paused. "So your crack about being busy until Sunday afternoon might turn out to be true," he said huskily.

"Wow," Lorelai enthused. "Alone twice in one week!"

"Things are definitely looking up," Luke chuckled.

Their plans for the weekend helped a lot to balance their concern about April. Every night she reported that she hadn't been bothered again at school, but admitted that she couldn't get the incident out of her mind and had begun feeling the old guilt about her mother. She nodded in agreement when they suggested that she be sure to bring it up with Kate during her session that week.

Luke took her to the appointment, as Lorelai was busy at the inn wrapping up some last-minute details for the weekend. He felt a little ridiculous sitting alone in the waiting room which was decorated with kid-friendly pictures and most of the magazines were child or family oriented. He decided that in the future he would try to bring paperwork or a book with him.

April left Kate's office looking a little more relaxed, but on the ride home would only say that she had talked with Kate about the whole thing and the counselor had been helpful. She was still a little moody that evening but a little bit better nonetheless.

Before Saturday's social events began, the ladies of the family had an important date to keep. Lorelai had made an appointment for them to go to the bridal shop that carried the dresses they wanted. It was in New Haven so Rory met them there.

They were delighted to find that the shop had samples of all three dresses they had picked out in all their sizes, so they could try them on. The store also had lengths of the sample fabrics in the right colors, which they laughingly draped over themselves. The dresses were pronounced satisfactory, their measurements were taken and the orders were placed.

While they were being measured, Lorelai wandered over to the section with the bridal gowns and began looking through them. She had formed some idea of what she wanted from the magazines she had been perusing but found nothing that pleased her. She had thought long and hard about it and had definitely decided that she did not want to use the dress she had originally bought. It was too much of a reminder of the unhappy winter and spring she had gone through and she didn't want to start out her marriage on that note.

While she was looking, Sookie wandered to her side, watching her. "So you're definitely getting a new dress?" she asked softly.

"Yep. Too many bad memories associated with the other one."

"What will you do with it?"

Lorelai considered. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe sell it. Or maybe pack it away. Rory liked it and she might need one in the next few years." She smiled at her friend. "Hopefully, we're going to have plenty of storage space in the near future."

"True. Do you see anything here?"

"No, not really."

"Well, don't wait too long." Sookie squeezed her arm. "Anytime you want to go shopping, just let me know."

They finished their business, Rory departed to return to school where she was beginning to get ready for her finals, and the rest of the group returned to Stars Hollow.

It was late afternoon, so, as planned, they stopped in Woodbridge to drop April off for her party and sleepover and swung back to town, where Lorelai let Sookie off at her house. She continued home to get ready for her date and was surprised to find the house empty. But then she came across a note from Luke, telling her he was going to get ready for the evening at the apartment. She grinned at this news. "Boy, he's really going all the way on this," she chuckled.

She hurried upstairs to take a luxurious, scented bubble bath and to get her hair in shape. She took her time with her primping but was still ready, in a little black dress that she knew drove him wild, at five after seven when she heard his truck drive up and the knock at the door.

She opened it immediately and smiled shyly. "Hello, Mr. Danes."

"Good evening, Ms. Gilmore," he responded. They just stood and smiled at each other for almost a full minute until he shifted and held out a box to her. "Oh, what's this?" she said, puzzled but pleased.

"Open it."

She did so and discovered a wrist corsage of white flowers that tied with a ribbon and contrasted beautifully with her black dress. "Oh, how nice!" she cried.

"I wanted to give you flowers that you could wear tonight but a regular corsage seemed like it would be a little out of place. So I got these."

"They're beautiful, Luke," she said, her eyes shining. "Will you put it on for me?"

He did so, caressing her wrist and raising her hand to his lips when he was done. "Are you ready to go?" he smiled.

They decided to take the Jeep and headed for a restaurant in Manchester. "Sookie knows the chef and recommended it," Luke explained. It was an Italian restaurant, replete with atmosphere, including red-checked tablecloths, dripping candles set in wine bottles and heavenly scents emanating from the kitchen.

Luke ordered wine and they toasted with the first glass. "I have a surprise for you," he said eagerly. "Another surprise."

"You mean this isn't the surprise you told me about? The mineral surprise?"

"No, that comes later," he chuckled. "This one I didn't expect." He gave her his full smile. "Taylor came in today. The town elders have accepted our offer. The house is ours."

"Luke!" Lorelai exclaimed. "That's so great! And they didn't fuss over the price?"

"No, they were perfectly happy with it. And a little annoyed at Taylor for trying to drive the price up." He took a sip of wine. "I talked with your father this morning and he's getting the wheels in motion. He had started the paperwork; now he just has to add our names. I have to talk to the bank to confirm our share of the financing and we should be able to close next week. We can start moving in right after that. I was thinking we could be in around the first of July and maybe celebrate the Fourth right there in our new home."

"But closing next week!" Lorelai had to work to keep from shrieking. "Wow, that's soon." Her brow puckered in a worried frown.

"What?" Luke asked, noticing her change of mood.

"Well, we've just got so much to do now. . ."

"Don't think about that tonight," he urged her. "Tonight's a night to be happy, not worried."

He got her to relax and by tacit agreement, they did not talk about practical matters all evening, not even about April's problems. Instead they treated the evening as if it was a first date, talking about all manner of things, telling each other stories from their childhood and reveling in the good feelings between them.

They finished dinner and went to the car. "Now do I get my surprise?" Lorelai asked eagerly.

"In a little while," Luke chuckled. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number that Lorelai couldn't see. "Hi. Yes, we're on the way. About a half-hour." He clicked off the phone, grinned at her and started the car.

Lorelai kept teasing to know where they were going. "If I guess will you tell me?" she finally asked.

"No, and you won't guess, so don't even try."

"But Luuuuuuuke. . ."

He reached out and took her hand. "Please, Lorelai. I want to surprise you. Please let me."

His gentle request mollified her and ended her questions.

A little while later they turned onto a street that Lorelai felt she vaguely recognized and Luke pulled to a stop in front of a small church.

Lorelai stared out the window. "This is the church where I was going to have the wedding," she said, puzzled and more than a little curious.

"Yep," Luke said succinctly. He walked around to her side, opened the door and took her arm, wrapping it around his elbow. He began to walk them towards the church, but then veered to the left to a little path on one side.

Lorelai's brain was buzzing a mile a minute. "Luke, what _is_ this?"

He smiled and said nothing. They approached the community hall behind the church. "Are we going in?" she asked. He grinned at her and steered her onto a path going around the community hall.

And then she heard it. Carnival music. She stopped short and stared up at him, her mouth open and her face lighting with excitement. "No!" she exclaimed.

"Yes," Luke affirmed and pulled her along with him down the remainder of the path.

They turned around a corner to the back of the building and there it was—the carousel Lorelai had been so excited about as a feature of their wedding reception. All the lights were blazing, the music was blaring and the carousel was moving. But there was no one riding it.

Lorelai stared up at Luke, her mouth open. "It's ours for the next hour," he told her, smiling at her astonishment. "Just for us."

Lorelai stood stock-still, clinging to his arm. "Luke Danes," she choked out over her tears, "you are just so damned sweet!"

"Tell that to anyone and I'll deny it with my dying breath," Luke chuckled. He nodded to a smiling attendant who was slowing the carousel to allow them to get on. He pulled her with him and they climbed up the short staircase to the platform. "Pick your steed, my lady," Luke invited.

They walked around looking at the horses, all of various sizes and colors until she stopped at a snow-white one. "Here," she said. Luke took her waist in his hands and lifted her to sit on the horse sidesaddle, facing him. The attendant cranked up the mechanism and the carousel began to move.

Lorelai's face lit up with delight and her smile was as dazzling as the lights around them. "How? How did you think of this?"

"Well, when we picked out new wedding date a few weeks ago, you said that the thing you regretted the most about finding a new venue was missing the carousel," he said. "I just figured that tonight, of all nights, you deserved to get a chance to ride it."

She placed her hands on his shoulders and beamed down at him. "I love you so much," she whispered.

"And I love you," he told her, smiling back.

They stayed there, smiling into one another's eyes as the carousel went round and round in the moonlight.


	38. Chapter 38: Never a Dull Moment

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just want to taste one of Sookie's sauces. _

Chapter Thirty-eight: Never a Dull Moment

The night was even better than the previous Saturday had been, if that was possible. They didn't stay on the carousel for the full hour allotted—their hunger for each other grew too quickly and too strong to allow that. After a short time they headed back to the car, arms around each other, stopping to kiss every few steps. They drove home, tumbled into the house and up the stairs where they demonstrated their love for each other over and over, through the night and into the next morning.

Again, Luke awoke early and lay quietly in the approaching dawn, warm and contented in Lorelai's arms. He watched her sleep, as he loved to do, and his mind wandered to consideration of how much their relationship had changed since they had moved in together.

They had always enjoyed each other's company and confided in each other as friends. When they became a couple, the trust deepened and grew the longer they were together. And yet, Luke knew that he had always held back a part of himself and he sensed that Lorelai did, too. As close as they were, there always seemed to be another layer to unwrap in one another and sometimes it was a slow, painstaking and frightening process. The trust was not complete. It had been especially difficult throughout the previous spring, after Luke had begun to spend time with April. But it was definitely better now.

He wondered why that was and why it was changing now. Perhaps it was the simple fact of living together, of going home to each other each and every day. Perhaps it was the shared responsibility of caring for his daughter, especially when they were so caught up together in the difficulties she was having. Or perhaps, and he sensed this was the main reason, it was the fact that the night of April's party, he had made a knowing and conscious choice to commit himself to her and their relationship and to try his best to ignore his insecurities. It was due to that commitment and the increasing emotional intimacy that followed that he was now able to express his love more openly, such as the gesture he had planned for her last night. Subsequently, the higher level of emotional intimacy carried them to new heights of joy in their lovemaking.

He chuckled to himself as he realized that doing the very thing that had frightened him the most had brought him more joy and contentment than he had ever thought possible.

He slipped back into slumber as the birds outside began to cheep sleepily and was soon gently snoring.

Lorelai awoke a short time later and stretched as she turned to look at him. She propped her head up on one hand, smiling as she observed his unlined forehead and the rounded softness of his face. She loved watching him sleep. With the lines in his face cleared away and his soft hair freed from the confines of the baseball cap, she could easily see what he must have looked like as a boy and her heart expanded with tenderness as she thought about it.

She was still a little stunned at what he had done the night before. Although Luke had always had a romantic side that he shyly demonstrated from time to time, he had never been quite so openly giving and demonstrative as he had the night before, as they whirled in circles on the carousel happily staring into one another's eyes. She sensed that the walls she had always felt around him were thinning and disappearing faster than she ever could have imagined.

That thought led inevitably to consideration of the walls she still sensed in herself and she sighed with discomfort. She had always seen herself as the more open of the two but as Luke had moved closer, she became aware that that was not completely true. She was especially aware of it when he gave her the long looks that he often did, like the night before on the carousel. No matter how much she was determined not to, there was always a point where she just couldn't help dropping her eyes. At those moments she was aware of such a powerful rise of emotion that it frightened her and she was sometimes sure that she would burst into overwhelmed tears if she did not look away. She was uncertain that he would understand—or perhaps she didn't yet trust him to—and didn't want to ruin those moments by behaving in a way that might upset him. As much as she loved him, and was increasingly certain that he loved her, those tears represented a level of emotional connection that she simply didn't trust and couldn't seem to manage.

She sighed, wondering if she ever would. Then she snuggled against him again and fell back to sleep.

They stayed in bed late the following morning, lazily talking and touching. Then Luke made her a big, delicious breakfast that they enjoyed together. They continued reveling in their romantic haze until April returned from her sleepover at midday.

Another busy week began, full of work and appointments and rushing to get to one place or another. Luke and Lorelai spread the news of the house acquisition to the girls, who were thrilled, and to their friends around Stars Hollow. At the dinner table and in their evenings at home, they began to plan the actual move.

Luke went to the bank that Monday morning and arranged the financing for the house and as he was a long-time and valued customer, it was quickly settled. The closing was set for the following Friday.

"Do you want a Jacuzzi in the master bathroom?" Luke asked Lorelai.

"Sure, I think that would be great."

"I'll arrange for them to start work as soon as the closing is finished so it'll be ready for us when we move in."

They didn't hear much from Rory that week because she was starting to prepare for finals and trying to spend as much time as possible with her boyfriend Logan before he was banished by his father to London for the coming year to learn the family business. April continued to attend school, reported that there were no further problems with the boys who had bothered her and seemed a little more relaxed every day. She worked diligently at her homework every evening and practiced on the crutches until she was able to move about at a good clip. Paul Anka repeatedly voiced his disapproval but also continued to serve as her minesweeper. She felt less and less tired each day until, by that Thursday, Luke and Lorelai reluctantly gave her permission to stay the entire day at school and adjusted their schedules once again.

Mrs. Rivera came by early in the week and was very happy at April's improvement and pained at the difficulty she had had at school. "I'm very glad she agreed to go to counseling," she told Lorelai. "I absolutely think it was the right decision."

"So do we. And April likes the counselor and seems to be accepting the whole situation very well."

"Well, you can't do better than that."

But life often brings surprises and that week held a big one for Luke and Lorelai.

Tuesday evening, Luke was in the process of closing the diner. It had been a busy evening due to the visit of a successful softball team after their game and Luke was also hard put to chase Kirk out of the diner as he tried to close. Finally he issued enough of a threat to make the difficult man hurriedly scurry out of the building and away. Focused on getting the cleanup done so he could get home, Luke went into the kitchen, turned off the fryer and began to scrub the countertops while he waited for the oil to cool.

It couldn't have been five minutes later before he heard the jangle of the bells over the door and inwardly cursed, hoping it wasn't his weird and annoying fellow townsman coming back in. "We're closed," he shouted from the kitchen.

There was no response and after a moment he sighed and headed for the kitchen door, ready to read the riot act to whoever had entered the diner and was standing there so silently. But when he reached the door he stopped short, staring in shock at the last person he expected to see standing there.

"Hello, Luke," said Emily Gilmore.

He was momentarily stunned but quickly caught himself and nodded. "Emily."

She stared at him for a moment and moved towards him tentatively. "I'm sorry to interrupt your work." She indicated the street with her head. "I wanted to see you in private and I've been waiting until your customers left." She stopped in the middle of the room, watching him uncertainly. "I wondered if I could speak to you for a moment."

Luke studied her face. She certainly wasn't wearing the usual expression he had seen her wear during her past visits to the diner, which consisted of narrowed eyes, a tight line to her mouth and an upturned nose as if she was sniffing something unpleasant. This time her eyes were wide with uncertainty and her face open, even eager.

Luke finally shook himself internally and shifted his attention from his thoughts to the woman standing before him. "Of course, Emily," he said courteously. "Would you like to sit down?"

"Yes, please." She moved to the nearest table and lowered herself carefully into a seat.

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

Emily raised grateful eyes to his. "A cup of tea would be lovely. Thank you."

"I'll be right back."

Luke moved into the kitchen and quickly prepared two cups of tea, his mind racing. He could not imagine the Emily he knew coming here voluntarily except to cause trouble and was very struck by the difference in her voice and facial expression. He realized that perhaps Lorelai's confrontation a few weeks earlier had something to do with her change in behavior and decided to be as generous as possible in hearing her out. It could not have been easy for her come to him.

He carried the two cups of tea into the dining area, remembering that she liked lemon with hers and including a couple of slices. He set the saucer before her and she smiled as she thanked him. As she prepared her cup, Luke quickly went around closing the blinds to the diner, thinking that neither one of them needed an audience for the impending conversation. Then he sat opposite her, put a little honey into his tea, took a sip and raised his eyes to hers, quietly waiting.

She glanced up quickly to meet his eyes and immediately lowered them again. "I'm sure you heard about my—conversation with my daughter and granddaughter at dinner a few weeks ago," she began.

"Yes," Luke said simply.

She gave him another quick glance as she took a sip of her tea. "I've been—thinking a great deal about that evening and some of the things that were said," she began. "I've been struggling quite a bit with it all. I've also been talking a great deal with my sister, Hope. She lives in France," she added. To stall for a moment, perhaps, she asked him, "Has Lorelai ever talked to you about her aunt Hope?"

"Only a little," he shrugged. "It doesn't seem like she knows your sister very well."

"No, Hope hasn't been back in the states since Rory was a baby," Emily explained. "I've been able to visit with her on my trips to Europe but Lorelai was only there that one time and Hope was away then." She paused. "Actually, they were quite close when Lorelai was a child." She raised her eyes to his. "Lorelai reminds me a great deal of her. I love her dearly but I don't understand her any more than I've ever understood Lorelai."

Luke nodded, wondering where she was going with this.

Emily seemed to realize that she had veered off her intended subject and gave herself a little shake. "Anyway, I didn't come here to discuss Hope." She took another sip of tea and cleared her throat, giving Luke a clue as to how nervous she was under her contained exterior. "Lorelai said one particular thing to me that night at dinner which has made me realize something." She looked up at him. "I realized that I was very unfair and even cruel to you the night of Richard's and my vow renewal. What I did in inviting Christopher and urging him to go after Lorelai—well, she helped me realize that what I did to you that night was very similar to something my mother-in-law once did to me. It was worse, in fact. That fact has bothered me a great deal, Luke. As Lorelai pointed out, I should not have done something to you that I so disliked being done to me. I didn't give any thought or consideration as to how you might feel that night. I was very unfair to you and I would very much like to apologize for that."

She kept her eyes on his, staring at him appealingly.

Luke studied her for a moment while she continued to watch him. Then he nodded and said, "I accept your apology, Emily, and I appreciate that you came here to tell me this. I know that it could not have been easy for you."

He smiled encouragingly and saw the genuine relief light in her eyes. She smiled tremulously and softly said, "Thank you."

She fiddled with her spoon for a moment and hesitatingly added, "Lorelai also felt that I was very rude to you the first time you came to dinner—that I was condescending to you. I disagreed with her when she said that, but. . .I've since started to wonder."

She didn't continue and Luke waited for a few moments. "Are you asking me if I thought so?" he inquired.

Emily nodded, still looking down at her spoon. "Yes."

"Okay. Yes, I'm afraid that I thought you were quite rude and condescending to me."

She winced and he shook his head, smiling a little. "It was quite an experience, actually."

She glanced up. "What do you mean?"

"Well. . ." He tried to think of a tactful way to put it. "You are. . .quite skilled at that kind of put-down. If I felt I had actually deserved any of it, I would have been pretty—devastated." He smiled again. "I mean, it _is_ a talent and can be very useful when people actually deserve it. I know a few times that I've practiced it myself—although not as well as you did it. It depends upon when and on whom you use it, I guess."

She smiled a little, appreciating his effort to lighten the discussion a little. "I think I understand what you mean. I used it once on Logan's mother in a situation where she was being very snobbish about Rory. When Lorelai heard about it, she called me 'the master.'" Her smile grew wider. "That was a nice moment between us."

"I understand that you have them from time to time."

She glanced up at him. "Not too often, I'm afraid. I'm not even sure Lorelai recognizes them when they happen."

"Of course she does," Luke said, surprised. "She enjoys them a great deal. I think maybe it's moments like that that keep her coming back and trying to have a better relationship with you."

She looked up in surprise. "Does she want a good relationship with me?"

"Of course she does," Luke said again. "She wants that very much. Do you doubt it?"

"Well, she doesn't seem like she does," Emily said moodily. "I try so hard to be a part of her life but she won't let me. She won't tell me anything about what's going on with her or share her thoughts and feelings with me. I don't understand why," she added with frustration. "I've never understood my daughter. It has just seemed like, from the day she was born, she has deliberately done everything possible to defy me and push me away."

"From the day she was born?" he questioned. "Pretty sophisticated behavior for a child."

"Well, I can't figure out why else she's done it," Emily argued. "For instance, so often during a discussion that I consider to be serious, she starts with her babbling. She just babbles away and says nonsensical things and I think it's just to upset and embarrass me."

Luke looked at her in amazement. "You mean you don't understand why she does that?" he asked, incredulous.

Emily raised her eyes to him, frowning. "No. You think there's a reason?"

"Of course there is." She stared at him, waiting, so he went on. "Part of it is just that Lorelai naturally sees the funny side of things and can't stand it when people are pompous or too serious. She uses it on me. I tend to be on the gloomy side. Almost from the day we met, when I get that way, she tries to tease me out of it, sometimes by saying ridiculous things." He smiled. "It used to annoy me—still does sometimes—but overall I'm grateful for it. She is very good at getting me out of my bad mood and relaxing enough to see that things aren't that tragic after all." He paused. "Besides, it can be pretty entertaining at times. Her quickness just astounds me."

Emily was listening carefully and frowned again. "Well, yes, I can see that she does it in response to—what I guess you'd call pomposity. And I can even agree that sometimes it's entertaining and I can see the funny side of what she says. But there are other times when I'm trying to speak to her seriously and give her my opinion on what she's doing and she goes off into the—babbling. That's quite annoying."

"Oh, well, that's easy to figure out."

Emily stared at him. "It is?"

"Of course," Luke added patiently. "She gets that way when she's nervous or insecure. I've seen it myself. She just can't shut up at those times. I think she's trying to avoid hearing whatever's being said because she's afraid of it."

Emily stared at him, astonished. "Lorelai—nervous? Insecure? Afraid?" She looked down at her teacup again. "I never thought that was possible."

"You mean you didn't know that?" Luke was astonished.

She shook her head. "Lorelai has always seemed—incredibly confident and sure of herself and her opinions. I don't understand why she would be afraid of anything I tell her."

"A lot of the time she is that confident," Luke tried to explain. "But you're her mother. Every child wants, to some degree, to please their parents. Every child wants to avoid their parents' disapproval." He waited. "She's very sensitive to your criticism."

She shook her head. "It never seems like she wants to please me," she said darkly.

"Well. . ." Luke hesitated. "Maybe it's more that she doesn't want to _displease_ you." He paused. "I know it upsets her when she does. But she's also come to believe that pleasing you is impossible, unless she wants to completely give up who she is and how she wants to live her life. And she just can't do that. She wouldn't be Lorelai if she did that." He shook his head, thinking hard about how to put what he wanted to say. "I think everybody reaches a point in their life when they have to go their own way and decide for themselves what they want their life to be. I think it's. . .healthy and normal. Lorelai happened to do that at an early age, it seems." He watched her carefully. "To be what you want her to be and to live her life the way you choose, would mean losing her sense of herself. And I don't think anybody can be happy if they lose themselves."

"But why is my way so bad?" Emily burst out. "I've only wanted what's best for my daughter."

Luke watched her carefully. "I guess you two have very different ideas about what 'best' is."

"Oh, we certainly do," Emily said, a little angrily. "I told her that night at dinner that I wanted her to live comfortably, associate with good people, have a good marriage, a good education, good work to do and children to make her happy. What's so bad about that?" She looked him straight in the eye, defiantly.

Luke shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with that. I guess you and she just have different ideas about what 'good' consists of. And that's normal." He waited and when she didn't respond, he went on. "Lorelai may not be wealthy, but she does live comfortably. . ."

"She didn't always," Emily burst out. "I saw that shack she brought Rory up in. It was disgraceful."

"But it was hers," Luke reminded her. "It was the best she could do at the time. She accomplished it, all by herself—not because of what family she was born into or how many advantages or how much money she had. She was very proud of that. And she always wanted better. The same with her house and her business. She's proud of those things. Her pride in the fact that she did them on her own is very much a part of who she is."

"She could have done better," Emily muttered.

"Better meaning what? 'Better' by your standards?"

"Yes!"

Luke watched her again. "Do you know for a fact that she'd be happier if she had met your standards instead of hers?"

"I like to think so."

He shook his head. "I don't think we'll ever know. But the point is, she's made her choices, according to what has seemed right to her and she knows what she thinks about her life. She's very happy right now and has been for some time. No matter what's going on in her life and what problems she has." He waited for a moment, took a breath and added, "In fact, over the years, the only times I've seen her consistently unhappy is in situations involving you."

Emily raised her head, looking mildly stricken. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "She would often come into the diner for coffee after having dinner at your house. She was so often unhappy and frustrated at those times. She didn't always tell me what the situation was—but I could see the difference in her. And it was really only at those times that I saw it. Even if there were problems at work or with her house or with Rory or someone else, she always seemed to be basically happy. But not when she came back from dinner at your house."

Emily shut her eyes as if in pain.

"Emily, I'm going to tell you something. You may hate me for this and that's okay, but you started this conversation and I think it needs to be said. Lorelai has suffered a lot at your hands over the years. Your disapproval, your constant criticism, your disrespect of her choices in life, and especially your manipulations have caused her a great deal of pain. I believe she told you that, that night at dinner."

Emily nodded unhappily.

"Despite that, Lorelai has always been willing to go back and try again with you, no matter how hurt she was. That's how badly she wants a relationship with you. That's how much it's always meant to her. She's wanted to give up on it but she just can't seem to."

"But she seems to be giving up now. She threatened to walk out of my life." Emily was having difficulty speaking. "What's different now? I thought things were getting better between us."

"I think they were, too, and so did Lorelai," Luke agreed. "What's different now is this thing with April. Lorelai may tolerate being hurt herself and go back for more. But she won't tolerate someone around her getting hurt. Especially a child." He was thoughtful for a moment. "I believe that's why she kept Rory away from you for so long."

"She only allowed us to see Rory regularly because I demanded it. Because Lorelai needed the money to pay for Chilton," Emily said stiffly.

Luke nodded. "It was important for her to get that education for Rory. She'd do anything for Rory—you must know that. And Rory was older by then so Lorelai felt she could handle it. But you have to know, if Lorelai felt that associating with you would do Rory any serious harm, she would have ended it in the blink of an eye. She would have taken on a second job to pay for Chilton if she felt she needed to rather than have Rory hurt." He watched her reaction before he continued. "And I think Rory would have given up Chilton if associating with you was too hard for her or for Lorelai. But Rory really wanted a relationship with you and Richard."

"According to Rory, we did a lot of things to hurt her, too," Emily said tightly.

"Yes, I heard about some of those. But it was always Rory's choice to continue with you. Lorelai made sure of that. And I guess that, despite the things you did, it was still worth it to Rory to do that." He shrugged. "Rory is very forgiving and very positive about people." He grinned. "Look at how she keeps putting up with Paris."

Emily actually smiled at that. Then she grew serious again. "I just don't quite understand why it was so awful that I wanted to meet your daughter."

"It wasn't meeting her that was the problem. We've always intended for you to meet her. It was just the timing that particular week. She had basically seen her mother die, she had just met Lorelai, she had been in the hospital and was still in pain, her entire life was in a tailspin. She was still struggling with being comfortable in her new home and her reactions to her mother's death. It just wasn't the right time. We didn't mind that you wanted to meet her. We minded that you wouldn't respect our wishes when we told you no. And we very much minded how you went about getting your own way."

Emily's lips tightened and looked directly at him. "I want you to know—I'm not someone who enjoys hurting a child. That wasn't my intention at all." She sighed. "I really don't even know why I was so insistent on her coming to dinner that night. I see now that it really wasn't important." She looked at him anxiously, as if he might have the answer.

He thought about it for a minute. "Well, I've wondered if maybe you felt you were losing Lorelai."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

He leaned forward, putting his hands on the table. "After the accident, Lorelai and I made some definite decisions about our immediate future," he explained. "She told you about them at dinner right after it happened—the night you told her about buying the house. I think maybe you saw her—moving away from you, in a sense. Becoming far more focused and definite about her life with me. I wondered if maybe you just felt a little—oh, fearful maybe—about remaining a part of her life. One way to stay in her life would be to have us all over to your house, including April, so you could continue to be a part of things." He leaned back, wondering if he had explained himself well and what her reaction would be.

She stared at him for several minutes, her mouth open. "I think. . .I think you might be absolutely right," she murmured. "I remember that I felt a little jealous that night." She paused in thought and when she raised her eyes there was a glint of tears in them. "I've missed a great deal of my daughter's and granddaughter's lives," she said tightly. "I've worked very hard to get them back over the past few years. I think I was afraid that I was going to lose them again." She looked down. "I don't think I could bear that."

"Emily," Luke said urgently, "Lorelai and Rory want you to be a part of their lives. They really do. I just think. . ." he paused. "I just think you need to find a different way to go about it."

"That's what Lorelai kept saying. Perhaps you're right," she murmured. Then she smiled ironically. "It's—quite hard for me to admit that I'm wrong," she confessed. "I was taught to be that way. Admitting you're wrong was a mortal sin in my mother's eyes," she added softly.

Luke's senses pricked up. "Lorelai and I have wondered what your mother was like and what part she had in—making you who you are, I guess," he said carefully.

"That's interesting," Emily said thoughtfully, "because I've been talking a great deal with Hope about that very thing." She looked up at him. "I've come to realize that my mother's influence was—formidable. And that perhaps that wasn't as good a thing as I always thought it was."

She didn't offer anything further and Luke didn't feel comfortable asking. After a moment of silence, he offered, "I think maybe that's something you ought to talk to Lorelai about."

She looked at him hopefully. "Do you think—she'd want to?"

"Emily, I know she would," he said instantly, touching her hand. "She's been concerned that she hasn't heard from you since that night. I think she hoped that that—confrontation would be the beginning of something new for the two of you. Where you could really talk and be honest with each other and _listen_ to each other for a change." He sat back, removing his hand from hers. "I think she'd be delighted to hear from you and have that conversation."

Emily's face was a combination of anxiety and hope at the same time. "I've wanted that, too. I've been afraid to call her, afraid of how she'd react," she admitted.

Luke shook his head. "Don't be. I'm sure she'd be happy to hear from you. Of course," he felt compelled to add, "it depends a great deal on how you approach her."

"Oh, I think I've realized that," Emily sighed.

He waited again. "I know she's home right now. Would you like to call her from here? Maybe set up a time to talk?"

She raised troubled eyes to him. "Do you think that would be all right with her? Is that the best way to go about it?"

"I think so," he assured her.

Emily didn't respond right away and continued to sip her tea. He nodded at the cup. "That must be cold by now," he said. "Would you like a fresh cup?"

"Oh, no. No thank you," she responded quickly. "I think—would you call first? So she knows I'm here with you and you approve of my calling?"

"Of course, if that's what you want."

She gave a small nod.

Luke pulled out his cell phone. "The diner phone isn't portable," he explained, a little apologetically. He dialed the home number and listened it ring while Emily watched nervously. "Hi, honey," he said when Lorelai picked up. "I'm still at the diner. Listen, there's someone here who wants to talk to you—someone I think you'll be glad to hear from. Okay." He handed over the phone to Emily with an encouraging smile.

She took it slowly and cleared her throat. "Hello, Lorelai." She waited a moment, probably listening to Lorelai's response. "Yes, I'm at Luke's. We've been talking for some time. I came. . ." she paused and Luke thought he saw her swallow. "I came to apologize for what I did to him at the vow renewal and—other times. Yes, I'm happy to do it." She listened for a moment and took a deep breath. "Lorelai, I'd very much like to meet with you to talk about—what's been going on and what was discussed at dinner that night. Would you be willing to. . .you would? Oh—thank you very much. I appreciate it." Another pause. "I'll meet you whenever and wherever is convenient for you. At your inn, perhaps?" Another pause. "Yes, I understand—I'd rather not be interrupted either. Your house? Or my house perhaps? We can be sure of quiet there. No, your father will be at work tomorrow. Ten o'clock? That would be fine. Yes. Yes, all right." And she finished the call with a soft, "Thank you, Lorelai," and clicked the phone off, handing it back to Luke and looking at him tremulously.

He smiled, trying to put her at ease. "Nicely done, Emily."

"Thank you," she said softly, looking a little dazed. "Thank you for everything, Luke."

"You're very welcome," he said gently.

He insisted upon walking her to her car, and while they were doing so, she asked tentatively, "How is April doing?"

He recognized that that was probably the first time she called his daughter by name. "She's—I guess she's doing as well as can be expected," he said thoughtfully. "It's been a rough road so far, but she's improving. We've still got a long way to go."

"I'm glad that she's better," Emily told him softly. "And the wedding plans?"

"Moving right along," he smiled. "Lorelai should probably be the one to tell you about those."

"All right. I'm very glad that you decided to take the house."

He smiled fully at that. "So are we. Did Richard tell you that we got the final approval from the town? At a lower price than they wanted from you?"

"Yes, he did." She actually looked happy for a moment. "It sounds like you handled that very cleverly."

"The closing is later this week, and we hope to be in around the first of July."

"That's very nice. Well, if there's anything we can do to help. . ." her voice trailed off.

"I'm sure there'll be something."

They reached her car, which was parked across the square. As she got in, he said, "See you soon."

She gazed up at him. "I hope so," she said softly and shut the door.

Luke waited until she drove away and blew out his cheeks. "Wow!" he thought. He stood in contemplation for a minute, shook his head and returned to the diner to complete his shut-down.


	39. Chapter 39: Mothers and Daughters

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: I still don't own anything in Stars Hollow.. _

Chapter Thirty-nine: Mothers and daughters

Luke had not yet gotten back to the diner when his cell phone began to ring demandingly. He looked at the caller ID and chuckled, flipped it open and said, "Hello, Lorelai."

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?"she shrieked.

He chortled. "Pretty much what she told you. She came to apologize to me and we talked. Quite a lot," he added.

"About what?" she demanded.

"Oh—you, mostly. A little about Rory. About your relationship with her and some of her misunderstandings about you."

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod," she muttered. "You've got to tell me _everything_ she said. Word for word. Please!"

"And I will," he said with maddening slowness. "But I'm way behind on closing and I want to get it done and get home. I'll tell you the whole thing when I get there."

"But Luuuuuuuuke. . ." she began to whine.

"I want a chance to think it all through and fix it in my head before I try to talk about it," he interrupted.

"Yes, but. . ."

"Patience is a virtue, Lorelai," he said, a little sanctimoniously, laughing inwardly at her annoyance.

"You're a creep!" she yelled. "An absolute creep and I don't like you any more!"

He simply laughed. "But you like my coffee," he teased. "You don't get it without me."

She calmed down to a pout. "Oh, all right, you win. But _hurry_!"

"The sooner I get off the phone, the sooner I'll be there," he told her. "Bye." And he hung up.

He hurried through his closing tasks as quickly as possible, but hardly noticed what he was doing. He was going through the conversation with Emily in his mind, trying to remember every point to pass along to Lorelai. He could remember some parts of it word-for-word and impressed those firmly into his mind so he could accurately repeat them.

He walked home quickly and entered the house to find Lorelai anxiously pacing from the living room to the kitchen and back again. As soon as she heard the click of the door opening, she pounced on him. "So tell me! Tell me!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Well, hello to you too, dear. Have a good day?"

"Luuuuuke!" She actually stamped her foot.

"Hold on," he commanded. "I'm going to run upstairs and change. I'll be fast," he added as he saw the look on her face. "In the meantime, could you please open a couple of beers? I know I need one."

"Okay," said Lorelai reluctantly. "But. . ."

"Hurry. I know." He kissed her briefly and headed for the stairs and paused at the landing. "Is April asleep?"

"Yeah, she is."

"What time did she go to bed?"

"Umm—about nine-thirty, I think. And she wasn't very tired."

"Good," Luke smiled and continued up the stairs.

She went to the kitchen and got the beers and was waiting on the couch when he returned just a few minutes later. He sat with a sigh in the chair and took the bottle she proffered.

"Thanks," he said, took a big gulp and sat back. "All right."

"So how did it start? And don't leave out anything," Lorelai pleaded.

"Well, I was in the kitchen and I heard the door open. I called out that we were closed, but there was no answer. . ."

He told her every detail as well as he could remember them, using his and Emily's exact words when he could. It took a while as Lorelai kept interrupting to ask questions. When he finally got to the end, he sat back again. "And that was it," he finished.

"Wow," Lorelai whispered. She stared into space and then turned her eyes back to him. "Do you think she meant it? Or is this just another trick?"

"I think she meant it," Luke said immediately.

"What makes you think so?"

He shrugged. "The look on her face. The tone of her voice. It was all very, very different than she usually is. There were several times when she could have argued with me—when I think she _wanted_ to argue with me—but she didn't. Actually, I think it was one of the most open and honest conversations I've ever had with anybody. And you know, that's not my thing."

"No, it isn't," Lorelai murmured, thinking.

"I think you were right about one thing."

She brought her eyes to his. "What's that, babe?"

"I think," said Luke slowly, "that it's very, very important to her that she maintain a relationship with you and Rory. I think it's vital to her, and she's willing to go a long way to preserve that." He took a sip of his beer. "You were right a couple of weeks ago. You have some power in that regard. You have a card to play."

"Huh," she said, looking at him. "Do you think that's what made the difference this time? That she believed me when I said I'd walk out?"

"I absolutely do," he told her. "I think when you see her tomorrow, you should take just that same attitude that you did at dinner that night. Be calm and confident. Don't let her rattle you, no matter what she says. And—give her a chance."

"Okay, I think so too," she said, puzzling it out. "I still can't figure out the April thing, though. Why she was so determined to get her over to dinner."

"Oh—we talked about that, too," he said, a bit embarrassed that he had missed that piece. "I forgot to tell you."

She looked at him, frowning. "What was it?"

"She was jealous."

Lorelai looked at him like he was out of his mind. "Jealous?" she asked incredulously. "My mother? Of a little girl?"

"Not of her, so much. Of the whole situation. The week before, when you told them about April coming to live with us and us getting married soon, Emily could see that you were really committed to doing all that. She began to feel that you'd shut her out even more than usual. She wanted to have us all over to her house so she could feel like she was a part of it, I guess. And maybe also so she could connect with April over the DAR thing."

She stared at him. "Did she _say_ that?"

He thought back. "No, actually I suggested it but she didn't disagree and said she thought I might be right."

"Wow."

"She also said that admitting you're wrong was a mortal sin to her mother but maybe she's beginning to see that her mother was wrong. And she's been talking to your Aunt Hope about all this. So, if I were you, I'd get her to talk about her mother. I think there's something to be explored there."

"Sounds like it. Okay, I will." She gazed at the wall for a bit and then shook her head slightly, looking back at him and slumping against the back of the couch. "Never a dull moment around here."

"Never a dull moment, that's for sure," he agreed with a chuckle.

She shook her head again. "You know, the rest of our life together better not be as exciting as it is now, because I don't know if I'll survive it."

He got up and settled next to her on the couch, putting his arm around her. "You'll survive it. You can survive anything." He reached up and played with her hair. "And I'll be right here to help."

"Thank God," she murmured as she leaned into his kiss.

They cuddled for a little while until he asked, "Are you ready for bed? I'm exhausted."

She looked at him incredulously. "Do you really think I'm going to be able to _sleep_ tonight?"

"Yes," he smiled. "I'll help you relax. I'll give you a backrub."

She looked at him with a faint smile. "A backrub or a _backrub_ backrub?"

"Whatever works," he murmured, nuzzling her neck a little.

"You're on," she said and got up. "I'm going to go take a warm shower. Try to start with that relaxing thing." She grinned at him as she started up the stairs.

Luke finished his beer, took the empty bottles into the kitchen and went through his usual routine of locking the doors and checking the windows. He heard the shower go on upstairs. When he finally trudged up to the bedroom, she was just coming out of the bathroom, still rubbing herself dry. "I'm going to take a quick one too," he said and she nodded. When he finished and came out, she was already in bed, staring at the ceiling.

He clicked his tongue at her. "That doesn't look like relaxing. Turn over."

She complied wordlessly and he climbed on the bed straddling her back, careful not to crush her. He began to rub her shoulders with his strong hands, gently at first and then with increasing power. She gave a small "Mmmm," every so often and he could feel her muscles becoming pliant under his fingers.

When he was done, he leaned close to her face. "Is that good? Or do you need more? Or do you maybe need something else?" in a suggestive tone.

"Actually, I think I'm good. I can hardly move," she murmured. "Thanks, babe."

"You think you can go to sleep now?"

"Mmm—hmm," she assented.

"Okay, good. Good night, Lorelai."

"'Night, honey."

Luke turned off the light and climbed in next to her. In a moment, she shifted onto her side and wrapped an arm around him. "This living together business is niiiiiiice," she murmured.

Luke chuckled to himself as he closed his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke had to open the next day and when Lorelai stumbled downstairs she discovered that he had left her a big pot of coffee and breakfast for her and April in the microwave, waiting to be heated. They warmed it up and sat talking as they ate.

April was in a good mood that morning and chattered away about her end-of-year exams, which would start the next day. Lorelai was torn between listening to the girl and enjoying their conversation, and thinking of the task she had to perform that morning in discussing things with her mother. Consequently, she was distracted.

After April had to repeat a comment for the third time, she frowned at her father's fiancée. "Are you all right, Lorelai?" she asked.

Lorelai jerked back to awareness. "Oh, yeah, sweetie, I'm fine. I'm just a little distracted this morning."

April's frown deepened. "Is something wrong? Is everything okay between you and Dad? I thought I heard you kind of yelling at him on the phone last night."

"Everything between me and your dad is great," Lorelai assured her. "Spectacular, in fact. No, it's just—I'm just thinking about something."

As April continued to study her, looking worried, Lorelai impulsively decided that it might be time for her new family member to be let in on some family business. "Okay. I think you probably know that there have been some problems between my mother and me lately."

"The phone call when she wanted me to come to dinner," April recalled, nodding. "And whatever happened at that dinner that you and Dad and Rory were talking about when you got home."

Lorelai quirked an eyebrow at her. "You overheard that?"

"Oh, nothing specific," April hastened to assure her. "I woke up for a few minutes and just caught a word or two. You guys were on the side porch, weren't you?"

Lorelai nodded. "We were trying not to wake you."

"Oh, you didn't." April studied her a little more. "So what's going on?"

"Well. . ." Lorelai tried to think how to put it. "At that dinner, Rory and I had a pretty strong conversation with my parents about things they've done that we've disliked, and we told them how we want things to be in the future. It was tough going and we hadn't heard from my mother since then, although I've talked to my father. That's why we haven't been going to dinner on Friday nights," she added. "So, last night my mother showed up at the diner—which was amazing in itself—to apologize to your dad for some things she's done to him in the past. They had a long talk and she seemed to him to sincerely want things to be different in the future. So I'm going to her house to see her later this morning."

"Wow," April said, her eyes big. "This sounds—huge."

"Pretty huge, yeah."

"And you're nervous?"

Lorelai smiled. "Yeah, I am. This could mean some big changes between us if it goes well."

"Gee, I hope it does," April said anxiously. "Will you tell me later?"

Lorelai reached out and touched her shoulder. "If you want to know, sure."

"I've gotten very interested in the whole human interaction thing," April said seriously. "I guess from that stuff that happened at school last week. And Kate and I are talking about relationships and how hard they are to manage sometimes."

"They are that," Lorelai said fervently.

April took a bite of her pancakes and frowned. "I'm still not sure what it had to do with me. When she called me that day."

Lorelai considered it. "Well, I sort of told you that day. She wanted you to go to dinner before we felt you were ready. When we said no, she called to try to manipulate you into saying yes and telling us you wanted to go, so we'd change our minds and take you."

April shrugged. "What was so bad about that?"

"Well, it was partly that she wasn't respecting our wishes, and partly that she was, in a way, trying to trick you. And us. She's done that kind of thing all of my and Rory's lives. We're kind of used to it but you're not. We didn't want her to start treating you that way, too, so Rory and I told her that. Then it just brought up a whole lot of things from the past, some of them not so pleasant, and we talked about a lot of them."

April was thoughtful. "Was that the first time you had confronted her?"

"No, not really."

"Then what made it different?"

Lorelai smiled ironically. "That's exactly what I've been thinking about this morning. I think the difference was that I wouldn't let her intimidate me. I didn't get into an argument with her or let her push my buttons. I just stuck to what I wanted to tell her—and kept remembering that I had every right to tell it to her."

"You, get intimidated?" April laughed. "That's hard to imagine."

"Oh, it's been known to happen. On the occasional Tuesday when there's a full moon," Lorelai joked. "So, anyway, I'm just thinking ahead to what she might say and how I'm going to handle it."

"Well, carry on," April said as she struggled to get up on her crutches. "I'm going to go get ready for school." She paused on her way to her room. "I think I would like to meet your mother sometime. She sounds pretty interesting."

Lorelai snorted. "That's one word." She smiled up at the girl. "And I'm sure you will, maybe sooner than you think."

April frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Just that if today goes well, she'll probably want us to start coming back to dinner. If we did, there'd be no good reason for you not to go."

"Oh. Well," April shrugged. "That's okay. She would be interesting to observe."

"Oh, get on with you, you little scientist you," Lorelai said affectionately.

She sat at the table thinking over the exchange. Unbidden, a memory popped into her mind of a moment, several weeks ago, when she had been considering the level of stubbornness April possessed and thinking that she might be a good match for Emily. "Interesting," she murmured to herself.

They finished getting ready and she drove April to school, noting that her security guard was still meeting her in the driveway, although it seemed to have lessened in number. She then swung by the inn to handle a few things and set out for Hartford at about nine-thirty. On the way, she kept trying to recall how she had felt the night of the fateful dinner and to consciously pull up that attitude again.

At five minutes to ten, she pulled into the driveway and sat for a minute staring at the door that had so intimidated her in the past. "It's just a door," she finally murmured to herself and strode up to it confidently to ring the bell.

Once again, Emily herself opened the door. She smiled uncertainly and said, "Hello, Lorelai."

"Good morning, Mom," Lorelai said cheerfully, smiling at the woman.

Emily stepped back and gestured to the vestibule. "Won't you come in?"

"Thank you," her daughter replied and stepped inside.

Emily cleared her throat. "I have coffee ready and a little late breakfast," she said graciously, but Lorelai could hear her nervousness. "I thought we could talk in the dining room, if that's all right with you."

"The dining room sounds fine," Lorelai acceded and followed her mother into the room in question.

One of the chairs that usually sat in the middle of the side of the table was pulled closer to her mother's usual seat, which caused Lorelai to briefly raise an eyebrow in surprise. Coffee cups were set by each place with a pot sitting between them and an array of luscious-looking pastries graced a large platter on the table.

"It looks wonderful, Mom," Lorelai said appreciatively. She sat in the side chair while Emily took her usual place. She poured coffee for both of them and invited her daughter to choose a pastry. They fixed their choices and made small talk for a few moments. Lorelai looked around and asked politely, "No maid today?"

"I asked her to work upstairs," Emily replied. "I—I wanted us to talk alone."

Lorelai nodded, saying nothing.

Emily raised her eyes to her daughter's, looking anxious. "I hardly know where to begin. I have a great deal I'd like to say but—I'm not sure where to begin."

In that moment, Lorelai began to really believe that her mother was sincere about this conversation and inwardly vowed to make it as easy as possible. "Well—I understand that completely." She watched her mother struggle for a moment. "I guess you should just begin with whatever seems most important," she added gently.

Emily looked at her briefly and fiddled with her coffee cup. "Yes, well. . ." she murmured.

Lorelai took a bite out of her pastry, still watching her mother carefully. After a few minutes, Emily looked up again. "I've—been thinking a lot about that dinner," she began carefully. "It's led me to go through a great deal of—self examination. About you and me and the way we've always gotten along."

Lorelai nodded encouragingly.

"I've been talking a great deal to your Aunt Hope, too. The phone bill this month is going to be astronomical," she added with a touch of irony. "She's always been my main confidante. She's helped me—look at a lot of things. She's helped me realize that a great deal of our troubles go back to the past."

She paused and Lorelai's curiosity was pricked. After a few minutes, she prompted, "In what way?"

"Oh, in many ways, I suppose," her mother sighed. "It seems that it's true that one's childhood affects the kind of adult one becomes, as cliché as that might sound." Her eyes settled on her daughter. "Except for you, it seems. You seem to have successfully escaped a lot of the traps from the past."

Lorelai put down her cup and sighed. "Maybe not as many as you think," she said bluntly, looking her mother in the eye. "A lot of things haunt me from back then, Mom."

Emily surveyed her, her stiff face melting a little. "I'm sorry, Lorelai," she said impulsively. "I'm sorry that I made you doubt yourself or feel belittled by the things I said. You've always seemed so self-confident and sure of yourself, I honestly didn't think the things I say meant anything to you."

Lorelai shrugged. "They did. They do."

"I know," Emily sighed. "And I hate that I did that to you." Her eyes moistened. "I love you very much, Lorelai," she said softly. "I really do and I'm sorry that I never made sure that you knew that." She paused as Lorelai looked down and began to fight her own tears. "And I'm sorry that I made you feel that I didn't like you, either. Part of me has always admired you, always admired your spirit, even as it exasperated me at the same time. I know I say harsh things about your life, but—I give you so much credit for all you've done and the early age at which you did them. I think—I've always been a little jealous of you for that." She stared downward. "And, at the same time, there have been times that I really _didn't_ like you very much. But it wasn't because of you or who you are. It was because of me and things I was struggling with that I didn't even know were really there."

Lorelai waited but Emily seemed to have slipped deeply into thought and did not say anything further right away. After a minute, Lorelai ventured, "I appreciate what you're saying, Mom. "But I'm a little lost as to what you're talking about. I'm afraid you'll have to give me a little more to go on."

Emily sighed again. "This is so cliché—but I'm afraid these problems go back to my mother."

Again she lapsed into silence until Lorelai said softly, "You've never told me much about her."

Emily gave a short laugh. "Wishful thinking, I suppose," she replied. "The wish being that I could forget about her and lose the influence she had over me."

Lorelai was startled. "I always got the impression that—she was very important to you," she said cautiously.

"She was," Emily replied simply, lost in her own thoughts.

Lorelai sat waiting. In a little bit, Emily pulled herself out of her reverie and looked directly at her daughter. "My mother was a strong, formidable and extremely rigid woman," she began. "A throwback to our Puritan ancestors, I suppose. But she was also beautiful and could be very charming when it suited her." Her eyes gazed over. "She saw the world completely in black and white, in terms of behavior, values, people you associated with—everything. There was a right way to do things, and anything that wasn't 'right' by her definition was automatically wrong and there was no in-between. She was extraordinarily rigid in those beliefs. She could approve completely of you one minute and then be ready to reject you completely the next. I adored her as much as I was afraid of her. That's what I remember, from my earliest days—the pull of the love and the fear, all at once. I lived for the moments when she'd come into the nursery to see me but also dreaded them, because I could never seem to please her." She glanced at Lorelai with a wry smile. "Sound familiar?"

"You were never that bad, Mom," Lorelai murmured.

Emily shrugged. "I was intimidated by her from the first. I wasn't a very spirited child and as I look back, I wonder if her criticisms were a way to instill some spirit into me.

"Then, when I was three, Hope was born. I adored her from the first moment I laid eyes on her. She was truly the light of my childhood. And the bane of my mother's existence. Hope had spirit to burn—you reminded me very much of her when you were a child. Hope was born with something I never had that enabled her to form very strong opinions, to stand up for them and to repeatedly defy my mother. They had the same kind of battles that you and I used to have, only I think they were worse." She closed her eyes in pain and her voice broke a little. "And yet, I could clearly see that my mother—my mother loved her more than me. Probably because she did have so much spirit and life. My mother admired that in Hope as much as she felt compelled to fight it. I realized by the time that I was eight that I could never—participate in life the way Hope could. And yet I was desperate for my mother's love and approval. So I decided I was going to be the good girl. I was going to be the one who grew up in my mother's image. To live my life as perfectly—to be as perfect—as my mother wanted."

Lorelai listened, mesmerized.

"I became almost as rigid as my mother, doing my best to imitate her perfectly, to be just like her. I absorbed all the rules she lived by and never questioned them. I imitated her behaviors and attitudes. I became as critical and judgmental as she was, of Hope and everyone else in our world. It quickly became, as you said, second nature."

"But it still didn't work," Emily said, her face stiff with pain. "I could see that it didn't. She still loved Hope more." She swallowed and lost herself in thought again. "Hope has pointed out to me—when you were a child and again in the past few weeks—that I was jealous of her. I tend to agree now, but I couldn't see it back then because I truly did adore her. But she thinks that my battles with you as a child and adolescent were really my way of working through my jealousy of her, since you and she were so much alike. And that has a great deal to do with why I've been so critical of you all your life." She shrugged. "It makes some sense, I suppose."

"Sounds like it," Lorelai murmured.

"But I think there was another cause, too. After I married—not to anyone as high on the social scheme as Mother wanted—she continued to try to rule my life and to judge everything I did. Richard was some help to me in resisting her, but it was a long, hard road.

"Then you were born. Mother was living in the south by then so she didn't see you much. I was beginning to become aware that, deep down, I hadn't really liked the way I was raised and began to try to raise you differently. When you were about two, Mother came to visit. From the moment she set foot into the house until the moment she left, she had nothing but criticism for the 'lax' way I was handling you, as she put it. She thought that you needed to have more rigid boundaries, more restraints upon your behavior. I tried to fight her, a little, but to no avail, and I didn't even have the self-confidence to believe in my own impulses. We battled during her entire visit." Emily closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "The last night she was here, at dinner, she said, 'Emily, you're my daughter and I love you. But right now I don't like you very much.'"

"Oh, Mom!" Lorelai cried. "I had no idea."

"Of course you didn't. How could you?" Emily said briskly, recovering her control. "But now you see why I reacted so strongly when you said that that night at dinner. That about summed up the tone of our entire visit. She left with the two of us on bad terms. Shortly after that. . ." she paused and swallowed. "Shortly after that, she had a stroke quite suddenly and died within days."

Lorelai listened in horror, her mouth hanging open.

"I was devastated. She had been the ballast of my whole life and she was gone. And—I know this sounds bizarre—I had the idea that my defiance of her had caused her stroke and subsequently her death."

"Oh, my God," Lorelai whispered, as a picture of April stretched across her bed sobbing flashed into her mind.

"I determined, then and there, that I had to do penance. I had to give up the independent notions about—well, life and child-rearing—and raise you exactly the way I know my mother wanted me to. But I was never her, and deep down, I really didn't want to be, so I was unsuccessful. But I never figured out my own way, either."

Emily sat back and sighed deeply. "And there you have it. Our difficulties, yours and mine, stem directly from my own difficulties with my mother and my insane notion that I had to be exactly like her." She looked directly into her daughter's eyes. "I'm sorry, Lorelai. I'm sorry. I didn't even know that I still do it. I open my mouth and my mother comes tumbling out. I never meant for it to be that way." She dropped her head and looked down at her lap, exhausted.

Lorelai hitched her chair closer, reached out and wordlessly took her mother's hand. Emily stared at her flaccid hand in her daughter's for a moment, then gave a tiny smile and a tiny squeeze.

They sat in silence for some time until Emily looked up. "There's something else I need to say to you, too," she started softly. "It's about what I did that caused you to leave—telling you that we would sue for Rory's custody. I never really meant that, Lorelai. I would never have done that. I could see how much you loved her, how good you were with her. I—I just said it without thinking and then felt I had to back it up." She shut her eyes. "I still have nightmares about the look on your face when I told you that."

Lorelai watched her, nodding slightly. "But why?" she finally asked, when she had found her voice again.

Emily looked up. "Excuse me?"

Lorelai cleared her throat. "Why did you do it?" Her eyes bore into her mother, ready to measure her response.

Emily sighed. "Honestly? Yes, I guess we're being honest here," she added to herself. She considered the question for a little while, biting her lip. Finally she said, "I don't know that it was any one thing. It was a lot of things. For one, I really wanted you to go to college. I loved being in college. I loved the whole experience, and besides, it got me out of my mother's house." She gave a short laugh. "I suspected that would be appealing to you, also."

"Oh, just a little," Lorelai said, allowing a gently teasing note to come into her voice.

"I felt so fulfilled there. Like I was finally starting to become the person I wanted to be. And besides. . ." her eyes raised. "I met your father there. Our courtship was just so tied into the whole college experience. I wanted you to have that. I wanted you to perhaps meet a nice young man that you would want to be with, as I did."

"I thought you wanted me to be with Chris," Lorelai said, puzzled.

"Well, at that point you had just turned down his proposal and I wasn't sure there would ever be another opportunity for the two of you again. But I thought there might be an opportunity for you to meet someone of his caliber, of his kind of family background. Yes, I realize, that wasn't important to you," as Lorelai started to open her mouth. "But I wanted you to have that anyway. I wanted you to have that—free of the burdens of raising a child."

"Okay," Lorelai said cautiously. "But—I suspect there was something else."

Emily sighed deeply. "I wanted a chance to raise Rory myself."

"That's what I thought," Lorelai responded softly.

"I felt I had failed to raise you properly. I wanted—I needed—to have another chance, just to prove to my mother—my memory of my mother, that is—that I could do it. That I could raise a child to incorporate all of the behaviors and values that she felt were vital."

"Despite the fact that you weren't really happy with the way she raised you?" Lorelai said, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes. Don't forget, I was still doing penance for what I thought was my role in her death," her mother said wryly. "I felt I had to have another chance. I sensed, even, then, that Rory would be easier to—mold than you were."

Lorelai sighed and nodded. "I suspected that, too. That's part of what gave me the drive to get out. I was afraid of her falling into your hands and going through some of the things I did as a child."

Emily winced. "Yes, I know. I've since been able to see that. I was suddenly able to see a great deal in those weeks after you left. That lie I told you?" Her cheeks flushed and she had to look down again. "That was exactly the sort of thing my mother would have done."

"Wow," Lorelai breathed. "I wish I had known all of this before. I would have had more sympathy for you, more understanding of why you did the things you did."

Emily shrugged. "I could barely voice them to myself. It wasn't possible for me to explain them to you. Besides, you were a child. Parents don't show weakness to their children. That's what I was taught."

Lorelai smiled. "I wonder what your mother felt weak about."

"I've wondered that myself," Emily replied, looking into the distance.

There was another silence and Lorelai cleared her throat. "Another question, then," she said with a little hesitation. Emily looked at her and nodded. "If you realized over the years why you were behaving this way—why have you continued? The past few years, since we've been more in contact, it's like no time elapsed at all. You've still treated me as the wayward teenager and keep trying to pull me back into your world. Why?" She watched her mother. "You must know by now that I'll never come back," she said gently.

"Not the way you'd like me to."

Emily nodded absently. "Oh, I know that. I don't know why I've kept it up," she said, as if she was questioning it herself. "I'm just still stuck back in that past, I guess. Still thinking that if I can only get you to do what I think you should do, it would mean I was successful. That I had raised you the way Mother wanted."

Lorelai regarded her. "You know, you were successful in a way. Just not the way you wanted to be."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked, interested.

"I meant what I told you at dinner that night, Mom. I'm happy with who I am. I'm happy with my life. It's the right life for me. I've had to fight for it at times, and I give you credit for the fact that I've succeeded as well as I have. I think I—got a lot of strength from you. Some of it inherited and some just from having to fight with you all those years. After all," she added, a teasing tone appearing in her voice again, "they say that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger." She squeezed her mother's hand again. "You made me stronger."

Emily smiled a little, looking warmly into her daughter's eyes. "Well—I don't know how true it is, but thank you for saying that."

"It's true," Lorelai insisted.

They were silent again for a minute or so and then Lorelai spoke up again. "I think maybe there's another reason we've had trouble the past few years." When Emily nodded, she continued. "I think, since I left so young, we never had a chance to learn how to be together as adults. You know—you never got a chance to learn how to parent an adult, instead of a teenager, and I never got to learn how to be an adult daughter. I sort of pre-empted that by leaving when I did."

"Yes, possibly," Emily murmured. "I think I agree with that."

"That's what I hoped would happen over the past few years. I know I haven't done much to make it happen, though. I've still reacted to you like a teenager most of the time. And I think you've continued to treat me like one."

"I think I still see you that way," Emily said thoughtfully. "I think I feel like you're still my teenaged daughter. Most of the time I see you and Rory both as my teenaged daughters. In fact—that night at dinner I think was the first time I saw you as an adult. You were just so—sure of yourself. I just couldn't really argue with the things you were saying. Even though I was so angry. . ." She hesitated again. "I was proud of you, in a way. Despite how painful it was, I felt like something—clicked into place for the first time." She thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"I did, too," Lorelai agreed. "Despite how painful it was, something about it felt very right to me. Not about hurting you, but about standing up to you as an adult rather than as a child." She thought about it a moment. "Maybe we can start doing that now. Relating in an age-appropriate way."

"I'd like that," Emily hesitated. Then she nodded and turned a full smile on Lorelai. "I'd like that very much, Lorelai."

They smiled at each other at length, but in a little while, the strain began to tell on both of them. "Hey, I don't know about you, but I'm talked out for now," Lorelai said carefully.

"I am too," her mother sighed.

Lorelai watched her. "I suspect—that other things will come up in the future that we'll need to discuss."

"Oh, I'm sure there will be," Emily said acerbically. "Like Christopher."

"Christopher," Lorelai groaned. "We could do a whole day on Christopher."

"I suspect so. But you're right, that's another subject for another time."

Lorelai nodded and poured herself more coffee. She raised the pot in offering and Emily held up her cup to accept it. Lorelai took another pastry and said casually, "These are amazing. Don't tell Sookie I said so," she added mischievously.

Emily smiled. "Never."

They sat sipping their coffee in quiet harmony.


	40. Chapter 40: Old Homes and New

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: I just go to Stars Hollow on the weekends. _

Chapter Forty: Old Homes and New

As they drank their coffee and nibbled at their pastries, Lorelai glanced at her watch. "Are you in a hurry to get somewhere? Or can you visit a little longer? We can talk about—more pleasant things," Emily asked, a faint plea in her voice.

Lorelai smiled. "I like it like this too, Mom. Sure, I can visit a while longer. Was there anything in particular you wanted to talk about?" thinking to herself that her mother wanted to discuss the wedding.

But Emily's first inquiry surprised her. "I was wondering how April is doing," she said, a bit anxiously. "And no, not so I can nag you about bringing her to dinner. I've gotten the impression that things weren't well with her. Luke said she was doing better, but we only talked about it for a moment."

Lorelai considered her answer. "She is doing better. And yes, she's had a rough time."

"How so?"

"Well, she was all right when she was in the hospital, although she didn't seem to really be accepting Anna's death. But when we got home—on the _way_ home, in fact—she changed. She became very distant and isolative and wouldn't talk much to us. Nothing we did seemed to help and we were very worried about her."

"Why? What happened?"

"Well. . ." Lorelai smiled ironically. "You'll probably be able to appreciate this, from what you told me a little while ago. About two weeks after she got home, she finally admitted that she thought she had been the cause of the accident and Anna's death."

"Oh, my God!" Emily stared at Lorelai, very alarmed. "Whatever made her think that?"

Lorelai sighed. "They were on their way home from Stars Hollow and April wanted Anna to go to a store to get something in particular for her. They argued about it, I guess, but were on the way to the store and that's when the other car hit them. April reasoned that they wouldn't have been on that road or come across that other driver if not for her."

"Oh, the poor child," Emily sympathized. "You're right, I can appreciate how she was thinking and feeling. It's hard enough to reason your way out of guilt like that when you're an adult. It must be a nightmare for a child."

"Unfortunately, something that I did reminded her of her mother that night. The moment that she remembered that, she had a kind of flashback to the accident. She had seen the car coming right at them. It was the first time she remembered it. She just sort of shut down at that point."

"Poor thing," Emily repeated. "What are you and Luke doing about it?"

Lorelai wasn't sure how her mother would react to her next piece of news but determined not to withhold it. "She's seeing a counselor. A therapist."

She well knew her mother's views on the whole therapy profession—she had heard her deride it before, as well as people who thought they needed to talk to a stranger to work out their problems. So she braced herself for a similar rant. But Emily surprised her. She nodded, looking thoughtful, and said, "I think that's good. Good for her to talk to someone objective." With a small snort she added to herself, "It's amazing the wild things people can come to believe."

"I thought you might see it that way—now," Lorelai grinned.

Her mother gave her a small smile in return. "And how is Rory?"

"Excellent. In the middle of exams this week. I told her we were meeting. She was glad."

"And how about the inn?"

"Also excellent. We're turning people away."

"Why, that's wonderful." Emily took a sip of her coffee and finally reached the question Lorelai had suspected she wanted to ask the most. "How are the wedding plans coming?"

Lorelai laughed. "I knew you were leading up to that. The plans are going very well."

She frowned. "We didn't send you an invitation, did we? We figured we'd tell you in person well before that. I'm sorry, Mom, I didn't realize."

Emily looked relieved. "It's August fifth, I believe?"

"August fifth, at the Dragonfly."

"And you're working on your plans for the flowers and dresses and so forth?"

Lorelai grinned. "Would you like to see? I brought my planning book with me. It's out in the car."

Emily smiled radiantly. "I'd love to see."

Lorelai fetched the book and they sat going through it companionably. Emily was pleased with the choices Lorelai had made for the colors of the flowers and dresses. She offered to give a list of their flower choices to her own florist to have some additional samples made up, just for comparison, and Lorelai accepted. She liked the dress styles and was impressed when Lorelai explained April's role in finding them.

"What about your dress, Lorelai?" she queried. "Are you using the one you bought before?"

Lorelai shook her head.

"Whyever not? It's a lovely dress."

"It is, but—it just feels like bad luck to me, Mom. It was right after I got that dress that all the problems started between me and Luke, postponing the wedding and all. I just want to have everything brand new for this go-round. Besides," and she smiled a bit wryly. "I let Luke see the last one and I now absolutely believe it was bad luck. I'm sticking with all the old superstitions this time. Every one of them."

"Well, better not to tempt fate, I suppose," Emily chuckled. She paused a moment and began to look more serious. "Lorelai—I know you and Luke won't allow your father and I to pay for the wedding—but would you allow us to buy you a new dress? We would—we would really love to do that for you."

She looked so eager—and so frightened and vulnerable at the same time—that Lorelai felt tears spring to her eyes. She reached out and took her mother's hand once again. "I think that would be lovely, Mom," she choked out. "I'd really like for you to do that. To be a part of it that way."

Emily smiled tremulously, her heart in her eyes, but contented herself with a simple, "All right." They smiled at each other a moment longer and Emily called upon her characteristic briskness to move on. "Shall I get Miss Celine on board? Or would you prefer to shop for it?"

Lorelai grinned at the thought of her mother's long-time dress provider. "Miss Celine would be a hoot," she giggled. "Sure, you can set that up. Let's pick a day when Sookie, Rory and April can all come. That means, after next week. The girls will be out of school by then." She glanced at her watch. "Mom, I really ought to be going. I have to pick April up from school and there's a luncheon at the inn I have to check in on." She smiled. "But I've really, really enjoyed our talk. And I appreciate that you were able to tell me things that—could not have been easy for you."

"Well, I owed it to you to tell you," Emily replied softly. "And I feel like a great weight has been taken off my shoulders."

"Me, too," her daughter smiled.

"Just one more thing—I'd really enjoy having you all start coming back to dinner on Friday nights."

"So would we. Besides, you really should meet April."

Emily looked anxiously hopeful. "Could you come this Friday?"

Lorelai hesitated and immediately the light went out of her mother's eyes. "No, no, Mom, we do want to come," she tried to reassure Emily. "I just have to check with Luke about this Friday. You see, we're closing on the house Friday. . ."

"Yes, your father mentioned that."

". . .and April has a counseling appointment late in the afternoon. In Farmington. So the time would be a little tight. But I'll check with Luke and call you. Okay?"

"All right," Emily said, mollified. "We can have dinner later if that would be better for you."

They reached the door and faced each other. Lorelai was first to move, putting her arms around her mother and pressing her cheek to Emily's. "Thanks, Mom," she said softly.

Emily closed her eyes, enjoying the rare physical contact with her only child. "Thank _you, _Lorelai. Thank you for listening."

As Lorelai walked to the car, Emily stood in the doorway, watching her with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai was several blocks away from the mansion when everything she had heard, and the full implications of the talk, suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. She quickly pulled to the side of the road, carefully measuring her breathing for a few minutes. Then she pulled out her cell phone and called the diner.

"Luke's," came the usual brisk response.

"Hey, it's me."

He paused. "I was hoping you'd call. How did it go?"

Lorelai took a deep breath. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod," she chanted. "Oh. My. God." A pause. "Did I mention, _Oh, my god_!"

There was a long silence at Luke's end. Then he said, with his characteristic dryness, "I think you're gonna have to give me a little more than that to go on."

Lorelai giggled. "Oh, Luke! It was the most _amazing_ conversation!"

"Amazing good or amazing bad?"

"Mostly good, I think. She talked. She _really _talked. She's been looking at herself very closely and figured a lot out about why she behaves the way she does. And you were right, it mostly goes back to her mother."

"Huh," Luke said, interested.

"I'm sorry to tell you, though, that I've changed my mind and we'll never be able to have kids together. Because I apparently come from a long line of psychopathic women, and I don't want to risk screwing up another generation!"

There was silence. Then, "I think that warrants further discussion. All you have to do is look at Rory and you can see you've escaped that curse. So your grandmother was another piece of work, huh?"

"Even worse than Mom's been. _Ten times _worse that Mom's been."

"That's pretty hard to imagine," he said wryly.

"No, Luke, really. I think she's changed, or is on the way to changing. We really had a good, good talk and it ended so nicely." She giggled again. "I'm so psyched!"

"Well, I'm glad, honey," he said sincerely.

"I have to get over and pick up April—who knows where I was going this morning, by the way. I can't _wait_ to tell you both all about it!"

"Well, boy, I'm looking forward to this story," he said. "Can you come over to the diner after you pick her up?"

"No, I have to get to the inn," she said regretfully. "Are you working tonight?"

"Yeah, but just through the dinner rush."

"Okay, maybe we can come over and eat. And I'll tell you both the story at home afterward."

"Okay," said Luke. "See you later then. And Lorelai?" he added softly. I'm really glad you're working this stuff out."

"Me, too," she told him happily. "Oh, me too!"

She continued on to the school where April was standing out front with two of her friends waiting for her.

As soon as she had hopped into the car and Lorelai had shut the side door and climbed into the driver's seat, April asked eagerly, "How did it go?"

Lorelai turned back to look at her. "Really well. Amazingly well. I think we're actually going to work things out, once and for all."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" April squealed. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, sweetie," Lorelai responded, warm to her toes over the girl's genuine enthusiasm.

"Can you tell me what it was all about?"

"It's a reaaaaaaally long story, April, and I want to tell you and your dad together. I already talked to him and we're probably having dinner at the diner tonight."

"Oh, good," cheered April. "I'm really in the mood for a burger."

They made their way to the inn, chatting about other things, and when they arrived, April set herself up in the library to do her homework while Lorelai checked on the luncheon being held. After that, a pile of invoices commanded her attention.

But later in the afternoon, when the flurry of activity over the lunch had settled down, she went to the kitchen and took Sookie aside to fill her in on her morning. Sookie was well aware of Lorelai's past difficulties with Emily, as well as her own personal experience when Emily took on the role of her unofficial wedding planner. So she was very appreciative of the intricacies of the relationship between mother and daughter. She listened with widening eyes as Lorelai explained the situation between her mother and grandmother, nodding when appropriate, gasping with surprise at some moments and shrieking with excitement at others. When Lorelai's recital was complete, her friend could only stand there shaking her head. "Boy, you can't make this stuff up," she commented. "But, Lorelai, it really sounds like she wants to work things out."

"I think she does, too," Lorelai agreed. "I just think it's going to be hard for her. After all, she's been they way she is most of her life. You wouldn't think someone could make such a complete change at her age."

"Well, she's got a good reason to work at it," Sookie reminded her. "Her family, no less." She stood observing her partner thoughtfully until the dimples on her face broke out with a shriek of excitement. "I'm so proud of you, Lorelai!" she said happily. "You finally stood up to her and look at what's happening!"

"I know," Lorelai said somberly. "I just have to keep from screwing it up."

"You won't—I know you won't. And Luke will help."

Lorelai sighed. "I don't know if I could do it without Luke."

Upon her arrival at the inn, she had also put in a call to Rory, hoping to catch her between exams. Her offspring got back to her later in the afternoon.

"How are the exams going?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, pretty good. Just one more Friday and another Monday and I'm done."

"Any chance you can run up here for dinner tonight? I talked to Grandma today and it's quite a story. I'm telling Luke and April the whole thing tonight."

"You did?" Rory squealed. "Oh, geez, I can't come up tonight. I promised Paris I'd go with her to a study group this evening—and you know Paris when you break promises. I just don't need that tension in the middle of exams. But can you tell me some of it now?"

So Lorelai went over it with her daughter, describing Emily's characterization of her own mother and the issues that caused Emily to be the way she was. Rory was silent for a moment at the end of the recital.

"You know, all that makes a lot of sense," she mused. "Like I told you, I've been very aware lately of how differently I might have turned out if I had been raised by Grandma. The influence of a controlling, critical mother can have a tremendous influence on a person's development."

"It seems that way."

"You know, it's funny that you and Aunt Hope both seemed to be able to turn out so differently."

"Some weird recessive gene, I guess. Anyway, Mom and I talked about reinstating Friday Night Dinner this week. I have to talk to Luke and April, but I'm inclined to give it a try. If we do it, can you come?"

"Yeah, I think I'll be free. So this will be when April finally meets the Gilmores?"

"Looks that way. Had to happen sooner or later. You know," she added, "I was telling April a little about the problems with Mom this morning and she's all gung-ho to meet her."

"Really?" Rory sounded puzzled.

"Yes. She thinks Mom will be an interesting specimen to study!" Lorelai chortled.

Rory laughed. "Well, I don't think she'll be disappointed. It sounds like she's branching out from objective science to psychology. Hey, this could be fun."

"I remember thinking a few weeks ago, when April was being so stubborn about interacting with us, that she just might turn out to be a good one to go head-to-head with Mom." She paused. "But, I just realized, if Mom is going to behave differently. . ."

"She's still Emily Gilmore," Rory reminded her. "She's still gonna be stubborn and prickly sometimes no matter how much she cleans up her act." And her mother agreed.

When dinner time came, Lorelai and April went downtown to the diner. It wasn't particularly busy so Luke was able to join them for a meal and to leave fairly early. They made their way home where they settled into the living room and Lorelai finally told them both the whole story.

Luke shook his head. "That seems—almost unbelievable. If I hadn't seen her last night and noticed how different she seems, I would have trouble buying that story."

"Me, too," Lorelai agreed. "And I guess time will tell. Whether she's able to keep it up or slip back to her old behaviors." She bit her lip, thinking. "I think I'm going to have a lot to do with that, based on how I behave. Like that night at dinner, when I made the first headway. I really think that the fact it all happened in the first place was because I managed to react to her differently."

Luke nodded and April asked, "How were you different?"

She turned her attention to the girl. "My mother and I have had this pattern of interaction almost all my life. She says something that's pompous or annoying to me and I react by being oversensitive, thinking she's criticizing me for something. . ."

"And sometimes she is," Luke added.

"Or I just say something dumb or outrageous to try to distract her and also, I think to get a rise out of her. Then she gets mad and usually stops talking to me for a while. Plus, I just get really rattled by her sometimes and that's another reason I get silly and say stupid things without thinking. It's a really deeply ingrained pattern. What worked at dinner a few weeks ago was that I didn't let her goad me into overreacting—I stayed very calm and thought things over before I said them. And, for the first time, she listened. She fought it like a tiger, but eventually she listened." She sighed. "So I have to remember to do that instead of falling into our old pattern. Not make stupid jokes. Not let her make me nervous and babble too much and annoy her by talking nonsense." She studied the girl who was avidly listening, her forehead creased into a thoughtful frown. "I have to act like an adult," she added softly.

She looked at Luke. "She wants to restart Friday Night Dinner," she told him.

He nodded. "I figured that was coming. What do you think?"

She considered it. "I think it's a good move to meet her halfway."

"Yeah, me too." His eyes wandered to April. "How about you? You want to meet your step-grandparents-to-be?"

"I'd really like to," April said eagerly. "I'm getting more interested in the human mind and what people do to themselves. I think it would be interesting to meet her and watch you two interact."

Lorelai smiled. "In other words, make her a guinea pig in a science experiment."

"Well, sort of," the girl hedged.

"Well, just don't tell her," Lorelai advised. "And, for Pete's sake, don't sit there taking notes or anything." She was partly joking but did get a flash of April at the Gilmore dinner table observing Emily closely and jotting things in a little notebook.

"Oh, no, I won't do that. I think maybe I'll just watch you two interact and observe to see at what points you tick each other off."

"April! This isn't funny!" her father reproved her.

"I don't think it's funny! I'm dead serious!" his daughter replied.

Lorelai was amused. "It's okay—observe all you want," she smiled. "Just don't make it too obvious."

"And be sure you mind your manners," her father added.

"Oh, I will," April promised.

Lorelai thought for a minute and added, "You know, that might actually be helpful to me. You two observe and if I start acting stupid or outrageous in reaction to something she says, you can clue me in so I can stop. Pinch me or something. Yeah, that could be a real help to me. And talking about it afterwards might help, too." She looked anxiously at Luke. "What do you think?"

He shrugged. "Go for it, I guess. And remember that I am there to help you, however I can."

"Good," Lorelai said softly. "It's a plan."

Before they went to Friday Night Dinner, however, Lorelai and Luke had another very important engagement: their closing on the Twickham house.

They were scheduled to be at the bank at ten on Friday morning. When they arrived—a little early, at Luke's insistence—they were ushered into a conference room with the bank representative and Mr. Aldrich, the Stars Hollow town attorney, who Luke and Lorelai knew to be an easygoing, genial man. Of course, Taylor Doose was there as well, looking even more smugly self-important than usual, if possible. He greeted Luke and Lorelai in a patronizing tone and sat there, his hands folded, sporting a self-satisfied smile.

But the smile slipped immediately off his face when the door opened and Richard Gilmore strolled in.

As the greetings took place, Taylor stared at Richard with his mouth open. When Richard reached out to shake his hand, Taylor could hold it in no longer. "Excuse me, Mr. Gilmore, but I'm very confused. It was my understanding that you were no longer interested in the house."

"Oh, not for myself, Mr. Doose," Richard smiled. "Luke and Lorelai are buying the house but I'm going to assist them financially. We're buying it together."

He smiled knowingly when Taylor began to sputter but moved on around the table to continue his greetings. Mr. Aldrich nudged Taylor and he settled down somewhat.

The group spent the next hour going over the details of the sale, writing checks and Lorelai, Luke and Richard signing paper after paper. "I forgot what this was like," Lorelai mused.

When the paperwork was completed, Mr. Aldrich handed Luke a set of keys for the house and congratulated them. The Twickham house was now theirs.

Taylor had scurried out of the room at the first possible second and as Luke and Lorelai came out into the hallway, he immediately accosted them.

"Lucas! You tricked me!" he said accusingly.

Luke just looked at him. "How so, Taylor?"

"You didn't tell me Lorelai's father was going to be in on the sale! Or would be putting money into the deal!"

Luke considered him, remaining calm. "I didn't trick you, Taylor. We negotiated, remember? We both offered amounts until you finally accepted our offer. And the town elders accepted our offer. Nobody tricked anybody. How and from whom I'd be getting the financing is another story." He looked Taylor right in the eye. "You're just mad because you couldn't keep the price jacked up to the deal you made with the Gilmores when you thought they would be buying."

"Ah! So they are the sources of the information you got about the price that was being offered to the previous owner!"

"Yes, they are," Luke said. "And what's the problem with them helping us pay for it?" He smiled, enjoying Taylor' discomfort.

"Well—it's just not fair!"

Luke looked him straight in the eye. "It serves you right for jacking up the price by ten thousand dollars over the previous agreement when you first realized Lorelai and I were interested."

"You should be ashamed, Taylor," Lorelai chimed in.

Taylor drew himself up to his full height with his nose in the air. "I'm not ashamed of anything. I was simply doing what I thought was in the best interests of the town."

"Even if it involved trying to trick a purchaser into buying at an inflated price."

"Well. . .yes. . ." Taylor stammered, sounding more unsure.

Luke shrugged. "Well, it doesn't make any difference now. The house is ours."

"Yes," Taylor said, a predatory gleam coming into his eyes. "And maybe, when it comes time to pay taxes next year, you'll find a tiny little increase in your tax rate."

"The tax rate is set by the town, Taylor, not you," Luke replied, getting angry.

"Yes. . .but. . .I do have some influence in deciding what it is," he said with a sly look.

Luke was beginning to turn red but at that point Lorelai jumped in. "Fine, you do that, Taylor. Go ahead and raise the tax rate for everybody in town just to get back at us. Luke and I just will include that little tidbit of information in our report to Patty about this whole deal and how we got the house."

Taylor began to look worried. "Oh, now, you wouldn't do that—would you?"

"She was in the diner the day we talked about it so she knows most of the story already. We promised to fill in the blanks for her and let her loose with it if she kept my father's involvement quiet until we got the contracts signed." Lorelai smiled charmingly. "So perhaps we should just go ahead and let her know about your tax rate plans, too. Nice doing business with you, Taylor."

She tugged at Luke's sleeve with Richard following them, quietly chortling, and they began to walk out of the building with Taylor scurrying worriedly after them, saying, "Oh, now come on Luke, come on, Lorelai—let's be reasonable. We've been friends and neighbors for a long time. . ."

At the door Luke finally stopped at looked at him. "Face it, Taylor. You've been had. Just take it like a man and forget the whole thing." He, Lorelai and Richard walked away leaving Taylor sputtering on the sidewalk behind them.

About a block away, Richard began to laugh. "I don't even know the man well—but I have to say, that was enjoyable."

At that point, Luke and Lorelai couldn't hold it in any longer and began to laugh too. "Oh, it was for us too, Dad. No question," Lorelai giggled.

"Well," Richard said, "we can discuss it further at dinner tonight. Right now I have to get back to my office." He smiled. "Congratulations, you two."

"Thank you, Dad," Lorelai said sincerely. Luke added his thanks and Richard walked away towards his car, waving.

After he drove away, Luke and Lorelai, in tacit agreement and without saying a word, turned and began walking rapidly towards town and soon reached their destination—their new home.


	41. Chapter 41: April Has a Hit

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: I have a room booked at the Dragonfly this weekend, but I don't own it. _

Chapter Forty-one: April Has a Hit

They climbed the stairs at the front of the house and Luke fitted the key into the huge door. It opened with a creak and they stepped inside. They wandered immediately into the large living room and stood, first looking around and then at each other. Their faces wreathed in smiles, Lorelai let out a shriek and Luke grabbed and hugged her with all his might.

"I can't believe it," Lorelai cried. "It's really ours."

"Yep, it is," Luke said happily. "And now we have to plan."

"Do you think we should paint before we move in?" Lorelai queried. Luke shot her a look which reminded her very clearly of his opinion on painting. "I know you don't like to paint, hon—but I really think we should do it now. We have time—we don't have to be in by a deadline or anything. Then it would be done and we'd be set for years."

"I guess you're right," Luke said gruffly. "Although we should be in before the wedding."

"I'll help, and so will the girls, I bet, once they're out of school and April is out of her cast. Sookie and Jackson will probably help, maybe some other people. And we can rent or buy some of those spray painting thingies—it'll go fast."

"Okay," Luke sighed. "I'll pick up some paint sample books at the hardware store later. Maybe Rory can come home with us after dinner tonight and we can make some choices."

"Oh, yay!" Lorelai rubbed her hands together. "This'll be fun, looking at all those colors."

Luke gave her a pointed look. "I didn't say you were going to get hold of those books," he said firmly.

"What!"

Luke shook his head. "I'm still having flashbacks to when you were trying to pick colors when we renovated last year. It was a nightmare, and I'm not going through it again. No way."

"But Luuuuuuuke. . ."

"No," he said again. "We can pick a general color for each room and then the girls and I can pick a few samples and you can choose from those."

"But how can I do that?" she exclaimed. "All those beautiful colors—how do you know you'll pick the right ones? You might miss the greatest color in the world! The color that is just meant to be in our house!"

"You'll just have to trust me," he said. "That's the deal, if you want to paint. Take it or leave it."

Lorelai pouted. "Gee, the minute you become a homeowner you go and get all bossy!"

Luke watched her through narrowed lids until she finally said, "Oh, all right," still pouting. He leaned forward and kissed her. "Good." He looked around the large living room. "So start thinking about what color you want in here."

"We'll have to get more furniture, too," she said thoughtfully.

Luke glanced at her from the side of his eyes. "Well, there's something I didn't tell you. April told me that if there was anything in her house that we wanted, we should take it. We'd have to get the okay from Steve, of course. . ." He stopped when he saw her faced puckered in a frown. "I know, it would be weird. I just thought I'd mention it."

"I didn't notice when we were there that time. What was Anna's taste in furniture?"

"Oh, I don't know. Pretty eclectic, I guess. Not too different than your stuff."

She thought about it and sighed. "Well, we can look at it, anyway. If there's something we like, like a chair or a couch, maybe we can get it reupholstered to match ours."

They wandered into the dining room which had oak wainscoting all around the walls but above it featured a cream-colored wallpaper with a pattern of leaves in autumnal colors. "I like this," Lorelai said approvingly. "Me, too. We'll have to get a whole dining room set," Luke murmured.

They continued through the house, talking about paint colors that might go well in each room and discussing which pieces of their furniture could go where and what new furniture they might have to buy. They wound up on the back porch, looking over the large strip of land behind the house.

Lorelai sighed. "Imagine the outdoor parties we could have here." Luke slipped his arms around her waist and they stood silently, surveying their new domain.

They couldn't stay as long as they wanted because both had to get to work. "We can come back every day if you want," Luke promised as he kissed her good-bye. He went to the diner and Lorelai headed for the inn.

She was absent-minded all afternoon, dreaming of the house. Sookie noticed and had to occasionally poke her in the side to wake her up. "Jackson and I will help paint," she promised. "And I'll go with you to look at furniture if you want."

At three Lorelai left to pick up April at school, as she was now going full days. They hurried home so April could change for dinner and then went on to Farmington for April's therapy appointment.

While she was in the appointment, Lorelai slipped out and ran to a hardware store she noticed nearby and, chuckling to herself, got a bunch of paint color books. She sat flipping through them until April was finished.

"Ooo! Paint books!" the girl squealed as she joined Lorelai.

"Yeah. You can starting looking at them in the car and think about what you want in your room and what you think for the other rooms."

They drove to Hartford with April exclaiming over the colors and discussing them happily with Lorelai. As they reached the Gilmores' neighborhood, however, Lorelai suddenly realized that they had been quite efficient with their use of time and they were a half-hour early.

She pulled into the parking lot of a church down the street and called her fiancée. "Luke!" she said when he answered.

"What?" he said anxiously. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not really, we're just here already and we're really early."

"Well, go on in, then."

"I don't want to until you get here," she said petulantly. "I want you here to introduce April."

"Oh, all right," he said. "Where are you?"

"At the church down the street."

"Okay, I'm just a few minutes away."

He pulled in in the Jeep about fifteen minutes later. When Lorelai saw him, she hurriedly hid the paint books in the glove compartment and turned to April. "Not a word about those to your dad, okay?" she hissed.

"Why?" April asked in surprise. She did not get an answer because just then Luke joined them at the window of the van. "Should we all go together from here? Or should I drive the car over so it won't look like we stopped?"

"Oh, we can go together."

They waited a few minutes until Lorelai felt it was the right time and went on and pulled into the Gilmore driveway. He stopped and looked at Lorelai. "You nervous?"

"Yeah, a little," she frowned.

Luke turned to the back seat. "You nervous, April?"

"No, not really. I don't see any reason to be," she replied confidently.

"Okay, then. Just remember your manners and you should do fine." He opened the door and came around to let the girls out. As they were walking to the door, Rory pulled in.

"Well, here goes nothing," Lorelai murmured as she rang the doorbell. Luke squeezed her hand as the door opened and the maid let them in.

Lorelai and Rory walked into the living room where Emily and Richard were waiting. "Hi, Grandma, Grandpa," Rory said, perhaps with exaggerated cheerfulness.

"Hello, Rory, dear," said Emily, her eyes warming. Rory went and kissed her, noticing that her grandmother looked almost nervous.

"Hello, Rory," Richard added, looking calm and confident.

Lorelai followed. "Hello, you two."

They greeted her in turn and looked towards the door where Luke was just coming through with April and both rose. They greeted Luke, Richard genially and Emily with a bit of reserve, still looking nervous.

Luke put his arm around April. "Richard and Emily Gilmore, I'd like you to meet my daughter, April Nardini."

Both the elder Gilmores started to walk towards her, but she surprised everybody by confidently walking straight to Emily and, holding her crutch under her arm, extending her right hand. "How do you do, Mrs. Gilmore," she said, looking straight into Emily's eyes.

Emily studied her for a second and then a smile warmed her face as she took the girl's hand. "Hello, April, it's very nice to meet you," she told her.

"It's very nice to finally meet you," April replied, smiling. She turned to Richard and again held out her hand. "Mr. Gilmore, sir. It's nice to meet you, too. Thank you for having me."

Richard's smile was full and genuine as he shook the child's hand. "Well, we're very happy to have you, April."

April continued to smile confidently into their faces as the adults took a moment to gather themselves. Richard caught himself first. "Please sit down, April," he said, indicating the couches. "And let me take everybody's drink orders. April, would you like a coke? Or we have fruit juice and water."

"A coke would be fine, thank you," April said. She turned and began to make her way to the couch. Richard asked what everybody wanted to drink and handed the glasses over as they settled themselves, Lorelai and Luke on the couch next to Emily with April and Rory on the opposite couch.

When everyone had their drinks, Emily started the conversation. "Rory, how is school going? Are you almost finished?"

"Yes, I just have one more exam on Monday, and then I'm free as a bird," her granddaughter said happily.

"What are you going to do this summer?"

"I'll be doing a little tutoring back at Yale, for kids about to take their SAT's. Paris set up a little business. And I'll be helping with the move and the wedding plans."

"Oh, that's right, the closing was this morning. Well, how did it go?" Emily inquired excitedly.

Luke, Lorelai and Richard all looked at each other, chuckling. "It went fine, Mom. And we have a funny story to tell." They told about their encounter with Taylor. Rory and April laughed uproariously and even Emily smiled. "Well, that sounds like it was amusing. I remember the man from the times I've been there. Pompous thing, isn't he?" Emily recalled, which set the others off laughing even harder.

"That hardly begins to describe him, Emily," Richard chortled. He turned to the couple. "So did you go right over and look at it?"

"Oh, we sure did. We started thinking about paint colors and talking about furniture." Luke looked at Rory. "That reminds me. Are you staying with us tonight? We want to go over some paint colors."

"Oh, that sounds like fun. And yes, I had planned to stay," Rory smiled.

"If we have time, maybe we can also start moving some boxes over this weekend," Luke pondered. "There's plenty of stuff already packed in the attic and at the diner."

The maid announced that dinner was served and the group moved into the dining room. Once they had been seated, April spoke up with a determined air, as if she had been wanting to ask something. "Mrs. Gilmore, I understand you're a member of the DAR."

Emily looked startled. "Why, yes, April, I am."

"I've been reading about it. I find it fascinating," the girl said in a very grown-up tone.

"Well, it involves the history of our country, so yes—I think it is, too," Emily replied, her eyes beginning to sparkle. Lorelai, Luke and Rory glanced at each other in surprise.

"I understand that you found someone named Nardini in the membership roles."

Emily looked at her with surprise and then a little caution. "Yes, I did. I was wondering if they might be any relation to you."

April looked thoughtful. "I believe that many members are descended from an English background, aren't they?"

"Why yes, that's correct. But people of other nationalities are members, too. Often from descent through their mother's line."

"I did my mother's family's genealogy a few years ago," April explained. "We're really mostly Italian. But I think there were a few Irish people in there. My mother looked Irish," she added. "I didn't see anyone likely—but then, I didn't go through the lines of all the wives and mothers."

"I see," Emily said, beginning to look a little dazed.

"I believe the family lines of the members are submitted with their applications, aren't they? I'd love sometime to look at the line of the Nardinis you found and see if there's any connection to my family."

"Well, we'll have to do that sometime," Emily agreed. "April, did you do your genealogy as a school project?"

"Oh, no," April shrugged. "I was just interested. You can get lots of information on the internet now, so tracing families is a lot easier than it used to be."

"I suppose so," Emily murmured.

April smiled at Luke. "What I'd really like to do next is to trace Dad's family. If that's okay with you, Dad."

"Ummm—of course, if you want," Luke stammered.

"Great. We'll have to start by you telling me what you know about your grandparents and any other relatives."

"Okay," her father agreed.

April smiled again at Emily. "I guess I wouldn't have to ask to do Lorelai's. I expect you have that very well documented, Mrs. Gilmore."

"Yes, of course I do."

"I've love to look it over sometime. It must be very interesting."

"We'll do that then, too," Emily agreed.

Luke glanced sideways at Lorelai who was looking down at her plate, struggling not to smile at how completely April had commandeered the conversation. She looked at Emily, noting the interest and even respect dawning in her mother's eyes. "Round one to April," she murmured to herself.

The meal went on and the conversation turned to the wedding plans. Emily complimented April on the choices of flowers and bridesmaids' dresses that she had made possible with her research and touched on other details.

"Where are you thinking of going for your honeymoon?" Richard inquired.

"Well, we know we'd like to go to the beach somewhere, but that's about as far as we've gotten," Lorelai responded.

Richard looked at Luke. "Luke, you know that it's the bridegroom's responsibility to make the honeymoon arrangements?"

"I know it is, Richard," Luke hedged. "I've begun to look into a few things but with everything going on lately, I haven't had too much time to pursue it."

"Where are you thinking of going? Somewhere in the states or in the Caribbean perhaps?" Emily asked.

"Oh, the states. Someplace like Cape Cod or Martha's Vineyard or the Jersey shore."

"Oh, not Jersey," Emily said, a bit disparagingly. "So many places down there are so honky-tonk and cheap."

"When I was in high school, I went with my friend Trish to Stone Harbor and stayed in her family's home there," Lorelai recalled. "That's a nice little town, all private homes. But the fun towns are within easy driving distance."

"You really liked the Vineyard when we went up to stay at Logan's house last year," Rory remembered. "Hey, want me to check with him and see if his family's house is free? They might loan it to you."

Emily shook her head. "I'm pretty sure Shira goes there for most of August."

"Besides, as nice as their house is, it was a little too—ostentatious for our taste," Luke said firmly.

"Well, what kind of place are you thinking of? A house rental, a resort of some kind?" asked Richard.

"We'd prefer a small house on the beach," Lorelai said. "A cottage of some kind."

Richard looked thoughtful. "Luke, if you wouldn't mind, why don't I give you the name of our travel agent? She's very good at finding rentals of single homes, especially in Cape Cod."

"We've used her for years," Emily added. "She hasn't let us down yet."

"Or, if you'd like, I could speak to her myself," Richard added. "I know you're very busy and now will be even busier with moving into the house."

Luke struggled for a moment but realized that Richard was right. With everything going on, it would be easy to let too much time slip by before taking care of the honeymoon plans. "That would be very kind of you, Richard. I would appreciate that," he replied graciously.

"My pleasure," Richard smiled, glad to be a small part of the wedding planning.

"Now, nothing too big or fancy, Dad," Lorelai warned. "Just a little three- or four-room cottage somewhere is what we're looking for."

"All right, my dear. I understand," her father smiled. "I'll call her Monday and let you know when she has some results."

In the pleasant and relaxed atmosphere, quite uncharacteristic of most Friday night dinners, everyone seemed to have a good time and the evening moved along quickly, topped by a delicious chocolate-raspberry cake that Lorelai and Rory swooned over. Even Luke took more than one bite and seemed to enjoy it.

There was only one potentially bad moment. They had been discussing the wedding plans and Emily asked if the invitations had been sent yet. "They're scheduled to go out this week," Lorelai assured her.

"Are you sure you got all the relatives that need to be invited?" Emily inquired.

Lorelai's brow puckered. "I think so. I got some of the addresses from Dad. Did you think of anybody I missed?" she asked him.

"Not that I remember."

"If you want to check the list, Mom, I can bring it next Friday," Lorelai offered.

"That would be fine." Emily hesitated a moment, seeming uncertain whether to ask her next question. "Is there. . .any space in the guest list for your father and I to include some people we'd like to invite?"

Lorelai regarded her a little worriedly. "It's a very small list, Mom. But there are a few spaces left if there's anyone you really think is important to invite."

"It's just that weddings are often used to pay back social obligations," Emily tried to explain.

"I understand that. But that's not the primary focus of our wedding," Lorelai said firmly. "But we might be able to accommodate you on a few people."

"That would be nice. Thank you," Emily said, a little coolly. After a moment she added, "Have you registered yet? Were the names of the stores included with the invitations?"

Lorelai cringed internally. She had completely forgotten that issue. "Actually, no, we haven't registered. There has just been too much going on," she explained, trying to sound sure of herself.

Emily abruptly put down her fork. "Oh, really, Lorelai, how could you forget that?"

"Like I said, we've had a lot on our plates lately, Mom."

Emily frowned. "Lorelai, that's extremely irresponsible of you. How are people to know where you're registered if that information wasn't included? I suppose they'll all be calling me. I can't believe you were that inconsiderate."

Lorelai stared at her, her hackles rising, but working frantically to remain calm. Luke and Rory tensed.

But before anything further was said, Richard cleared his throat loudly and gave his wife a pointed look. It was impossible to ignore and Emily abruptly shut her mouth with a small snap, obviously having received her husband's message. After a long silence, Lorelai said stiffly, "We'll register as soon as possible, Mom. And the stores will send out their own notices if we give them our invitation list." She inclined her head towards her mother. "You're right, I should have remembered. I hope you won't be too inconvenienced by that."

"All right," Emily replied, slightly mollified.

After that, the atmosphere cleared and they began to talk of pleasanter things.

The rest of the evening went so well that they lingered at the dinner table, talking animatedly, until Luke noticed that April, despite her fixed smile, was blinking her eyes rapidly in an effort to stay awake. He caught Lorelai's eye and glanced in his daughter's direction and she quickly took the hint.

"Mom, Dad, it's really been a lovely evening. But I'm afraid we've got a young lady here who's getting a little tired."

April's eyes popped open. "No, I'm not. I'm fine," she protested.

But Emily and Richard immediately started to get up. "Oh, of course, you need to get on home," Emily said quickly. She smiled at April. "I imagine being on those crutches all day is pretty tiring, especially going to school. You mustn't neglect getting enough rest, April, dear."

"Well—I guess I am a little tired," April conceded.

"Today was only her second day back at school full-time," Luke explained.

Emily looked a little embarrassed. "Yes, of course. We had so many things to talk about that I forgot to inquire how your leg is doing," she said apologetically.

"Oh, it's doing well. I see Dr. Anderson next week and I'm hoping he'll take the cast off," April explained.

"Oh, that would be good," Richard added. "I'll bet you're looking forward to that."

"Very much."

They made their way to the door, still talking comfortably. Again, April balanced on one crutch, holding the other one under her arm, and reached out her hand. "Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore, thank you again for having me. I had a very nice time."

"So did we, dear," Emily beamed. "It was our pleasure."

"Thank you, April, for helping make the evening so enjoyable," Richard added.

The others said their good-byes and Rory began to help April to the car. When they were out of earshot, Emily looked happily at the others. "Thank you both. It was a lovely evening. And Luke—April is an amazing child. You should be very proud."

"I am," Luke beamed. "Thank you both. We enjoyed ourselves a great deal."

"Yes, thank you, Mom, Dad," Lorelai added. "Very nice evening." She leaned a little closer. "And thank you for being so accepting of April."

"She's a lovely child. We shall enjoy getting better acquainted with her," Richard told her. Emily just smiled brightly.

They said their final good-byes and made their way to the car. As they did, Lorelai turned back to look at her mother, who was standing in the doorway watching them. She paused and flashed Emily an especially warm smile. Emily looked surprised but then gave a smile to match her daughter's.

On their way to the church parking lot, Luke and Lorelai both took big sighs of relief. "Wow," Lorelai said fervently. "That went wonderfully." She turned to April. "You made a big hit there, missy. Thank you."

"I had a nice time," April said. "What about you, Dad?"

"I have to say that it was the best time I've ever spent in the Gilmore house," he said truthfully.

They reached the place where the Jeep was parked. "You want to take the car and let me drive the SUV?" Luke asked.

"No, you take the Jeep," Lorelai said, thinking of the color books still in the glove compartment.

April dozed off almost immediately so Lorelai was alone with her thoughts on the way home. She was thrilled—not to say stunned—with the change in the atmosphere at dinner. Emily was obviously determined to be on her best behavior and, aside from the incident about the registration, did not issue one other critical remark towards her daughter all evening, even though Lorelai saw her tense up and tighten her mouth a few times. For her part, Lorelai had bitten back several sarcastic and snide comments that came into her head at certain moments, remarks that might have set her mother in an unpleasant direction. As a result, the evening really had been remarkably pleasant and genial. Amazing, she thought. Making an effort really did help. She guessed the old adage was true, that it took two to tango.

And she was really taken aback by her mother's genuinely positive reaction to April. Granted, the girl had pulled out every stop with her polite and grown-up behavior and Lorelai knew that Emily had been pleasantly surprised by it. But by the end of the evening, she seemed to be taking a genuine interest in and liking for April as an individual. Lorelai glanced in her rear-view mirror to observe the dozing girl. "You done good, kid," she murmured.


	42. Chapter 42: Paint and Laser Guns

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: I just go to Stars Hollow on the weekends. _

Chapter Forty-two: Paint and Laser Guns

At home, Lorelai slipped the bag of color swatches into the house and hid them under the couch. Having napped in the car, April felt refreshed and wanted to stay up a while so they could discuss colors for the house, so after they had changed, the group gathered around the kitchen table. Luke provided them with mugs of coffee and tea with milk for April and they settled in.

"One thing, before we start," Lorelai said. "Luke, my mother was absolutely right. We have to go register."

He looked at her blankly. "Register? I wasn't sure what she meant by that."

"You know, pick out the things we want for wedding presents."

"Pick out. . ." he looked baffled. "But we don't need any presents."

"Luke," she said patiently, "people are going to want to buy us wedding presents whether we want them to or not. So we might as well get stuff that we do want. That's the point of registering. You give a store a list of what you'd like so people can decide which things on the list they'd like to buy you. And we're late doing it. We already sent out the invitations. The names of the stores should have been included. I really goofed on that one."

"Oh," Luke answered, puzzled. "Well, how do we do it?"

Lorelai explained the process, adding, "You can score some good loot for the kitchen if you play your cards right. And we can request linens and things that the girls can use in their rooms."

"Okay, I guess we should do it then," Luke said. "When?"

"Well, as soon as possible. In fact, I was thinking—tomorrow? A trip to the mall?"

"The mall?" Luke groaned.

"That's where the main stores are that we'll want to use. We can do some of it online, too, I think." She grinned at April. "Another project for your area of expertise." She looked entreatingly at Luke. "I thought we could go get the paint in the morning and maybe get started on the house, and then head for the mall in the afternoon."

"Okay, I guess," Luke said. "Hey, why don't you three go and I'll stay and work on the house?"

"Because I don't know anything about kitchen stuff and I need you to choose what you want in _your_ kitchen," said Lorelai, with an emphasis on "your." "Or else I'll choose all girly-looking appliances," she threatened.

He sighed. "You win."

"Yay!" Lorelai shouted, pumping her fist into the air. "Road trip!"

"Road trip!" the girls echoed.

"Oh, brother," Luke moaned.

The girls giggled.

"And the second thing," Lorelai stated. She looked at April. "Now that you've met the infamous Emily and Richard, what notes are you adding to your case study?"

April regarded her thoughtfully. "Your dad is very nice," she said. "I don't get any weird vibe from him at all. Your mom is really interesting. She. . ." April hesitated. "She struck me as really scared."

"Well, I think we were all nervous tonight," agreed Lorelai.

April shook her head. "That's not what I mean. I could see she was nervous, but I also got the feeling that she's really fundamentally scared. Of losing you, I think," she added, looking at Lorelai.

Lorelai felt a jolt. "What makes you say that?"

"Oh, I was looking at her when you were talking to your father," April shrugged. "It was just something in her eyes. A kind of longing when she looked at you." She thought about it a minute. "That's my preliminary finding, anyway," she grinned. "I'll get back to you if I discern any other significant behavior patterns."

"Okay, Ms. Freud," Lorelai said. But something about April's statement was clicking in the back of her mind and she realized how insightful the girl was. Then she shook it off. "Okay, enough about my mother. On to the painting discussion."

"All right. Now, before we start on the paint colors," Luke said, "there's one rule and you girls have to promise to abide by it." He looked at them sternly. "Lorelai must not, under any circumstances, get her hands on those books. I have them hidden. Tonight we'll decided on the general color for each room. Then, the three of us will pick some samples and she can give her opinion of those. And then we'll choose."

April stole a look at Lorelai, who was pouting meekly and she suddenly understood her concern about her father seeing the samples Lorelai had obtained. She stifled a giggle but asked, "Why?" with an innocent face.

"Because she can't make a decision to save her life," Luke said firmly. "She nearly drove me crazy when she was choosing colors for this place last year. We were coming up on a deadline and she was asking everybody in town for their opinion, _and_ picking colors for everyplace in town except this place. She even tried to get Paul Anka to choose."

"Did he actually pick anything?" Rory asked, grinning.

"Oh, he did," Lorelai said brightly.

Luke glared at her. "Yeah, as I remember, he picked bright red for the walls, bright red for the trim and bright red for the ceiling. It would have been like living inside a tomato."

The girls giggled and even Lorelai had to smile. "Well, Paul Anka's a lot of things, but maybe not a decorating expert." Luke grinned at her. "But I finally did make a choice and I think the place looks pretty nice, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does," Luke admitted. "You couldn't have cut it any closer timewise, though. So anyway. . ." he looked around. "What do we want for the living room at the new house?"

They decided to go with a soft yellow with white trim, similar to the colors in their present living room. "Maybe there's some part of the room that could be papered, too," Lorelai mused. "It's so big, some variety would be good."

"Well, I thought you might feel that way, so I got some wallpaper samples, too," Luke said, smiling.

April wanted light purple for her room, of course, and Rory chose soft blue for hers. Luke and Lorelai both liked the creamy white in their present bedroom and decided not to change. When they got to the kitchen Lorelai, with a mischievous look on her face, suggested peach.

Luke puffed up with indignation. "You said the kitchen is _my_ domain, and I'm _not_ having a fruity, girly color like peach!"

"Aw, but it goes so well with your skin tone, honey," Lorelai teased. "And isn't it good to have your feminine side come out in the kitchen?"

He crossed his arms and glared at her while the girls watched them, enjoying the interplay. After a minute, Lorelai started to laugh. "You're so easy," she said, squeezing his hand. "Okay, how about a nice honey color?"

"Honey I can live with," he conceded and nodded to April to add the notation to the list she was making.

They decided on green for the guest room and made no decision for the nursery for the moment. "We can do that later, when we need to," Lorelai declared. They decided the library needed to be a neutral color because the shelves of books would take up so much wall space and settled on a tan or grey or perhaps grayish-green.

When they were done, Lorelai looked purposefully across the table at her fiancée. "Luke," she said in a soft but dangerous tone.

He stopped and looked at her. "What?" he said cautiously.

"Where are the color sample books, Luke?" Now in a rather seductive tone.

He shook his head. "No," he said firmly.

"Luke," she insisted. "Give me the books, Luke."

He crossed his arms and surveyed her with a smug smile. "Nuh-uh."

"You know I'll get them out of you, so you might as well tell me now where they are."

"No, I won't. Never."

Suddenly Lorelai's expression changed. "Okay, be that way," she said flatly. She got up and stalked out of the kitchen. Luke's expression changed from smug to surprised and concerned as he wondered if he'd really offended her. Rory frowned but April hid a grin, suspecting what was going to happen next.

She wasn't wrong. Lorelai came back to the kitchen door, waving the sample books she had gotten over her head. "Then I'll just have to look at THESE!" she cried triumphantly.

"What the. . ." Luke stared at her, startled. "Where did you get those?"

"Ha ha haha ha!" she crowed, pointing at him. "You should have known you couldn't outsmart me! You never will! I win, I win, I win!" And she danced around in the doorway.

Luke rose suddenly sending his chair clattering behind him and started towards her, a small grin beginning to play on his face. "Give me those," he said, gesturing.

Lorelai stopped dancing and pulled the books tightly to her. "No! They're mine! You can't have them! And I'm gonna sit up all night with the light on in our bedroom looking at them!"

There was a challenging glint in her eye which Luke quickly met in his. "Oh, we'll see about that," he stated and strode towards her.

"No!" Lorelai said again, grinning. Luke reached out as quickly as an eye blink and got his fingers on the books before she pulled away. She slapped his hand away, laughing, and he tried to grab her wrist. "No! You won't get them!" she shrieked and ran up the stairs.

"Oh, yes, I will," Luke called as he went after her, a wide grin on his face.

The girls sat there in the kitchen, listening to footsteps running up the stairs, Lorelai's shrieks and giggles and Luke's deep tones answering her. And suddenly there was the sound of the bedroom door shutting, and then silence.

Rory closed her eyes and shook her head, grinning a little. "Well, I think they're going to be a while. You wanna watch a movie?"

"But I don't get it. What are they. . ." Suddenly April's eyes widened. "You don't mean that they're. . .Ew! Ew! Ew!" She screwed up her face and frantically shook her arms about as if trying to shake something off.

"April!" Rory cried, as she reached across the table and put her hand over the girl's mouth. April quieted but stared at Rory, making a horrific face. "Honey, they're in love. They're engaged. They're going to be married. That's what people do," she said gently.

"Yeah, but. . ." April stared at the doorway. "Oh, jeez, I don't want to think about it," she shuddered.

"Oh, I'm with you there," Rory said dryly. "So I just don't. I think of something else."

April thought it over and her eyes widened as she looked at Rory. "Do you mean—they've been doing that all along? While I've been here?"

Rory got serious. "Actually, I don't think they have been. I heard them talk about it a little once, and I think they're mostly—abstaining. They don't want to freak you out or make you feel uncomfortable. They've—saved it for when you haven't been here. Like when you went to that slumber party."

"But why now?" April asked worriedly.

"I think they're just really happy about the house and so relieved that dinner went so well that they're letting down their guard a little. You don't know, April. Dinner at my grandparents has hardly ever been as nice as it was tonight. Sometimes they've been like a war zone. My mother and grandmother have really had a hard time getting along in the past."

"Huh," the teen said. "But—why was tonight different?"

"Well, Mom and Grandma cleared some stuff up this week. . ."

"Yeah, Lorelai told me a little about that."

". . .any everybody was on their best behavior. And you helped, more than you know."

"Oh," April said thoughtfully. After a moment she added, "But, if they're 'abstaining' as you call it, that's not so good, is it? I mean, they're in love and this is their house. If they want to do—that—they should be able to. I don't want them to stop because of me. I mean, I _do_, because I can't stand to think about it, but. . ." She shrugged, looking worried.

"Well—they want you to think of it as your house, too," Rory said gently. "And I think they're really looking forward to moving. They'll have more privacy in that big house and they can mostly wait until then. And their honeymoon is coming up, too. They'll be alone for two weeks." She squeezed April's hand. "Don't worry—they'll do what's right for them as well as you. But it would help if you didn't let them know that you're freaked out by it."

"Okay," April nodded. "I guess I can just—shut out the idea. I guess."

Rory waited but April said nothing further. "Okay?" she said, starting to get up.

"Can I ask you one thing more?" April asked, reddening a little.

"Sure."

"Have you ever—done that?"

Rory struggled for a moment for her answer but decided it was best to tell the truth. "Yes," she said simply.

April wrinkled her nose. "Is it absolutely awful?"

"No," Rory shook her head. "When it's with somebody you care about, it can be pretty terrific, actually."

"Oh. Okay," April said, still thoughtful. "Well—I don't think I'm going to want to do that for a long, long, _long_ time."

"I'm sure your father will be very relieved to hear that," Rory laughed. "Come on, let's go pick a movie."

But as they were settling on the couch, talking about the choice they would make, Luke came down the stairs, blushing a little. He was carrying the sample book that he had obviously gotten from Lorelai. He went into the kitchen and, after banging around some pots and pans, returned with several others. "Here," he said. "You can start looking through these. We're going to. . .be upstairs for a while. Rory, will you make sure the doors are locked before you go to bed?"

"Okay, Luke," Rory said, grinning.

"Okay, Dad," April said, not quite meeting his eyes.

Luke nodded awkwardly, looked at them for a minute, opened his mouth as if to say something, shut it again and hurried back upstairs.

Rory handed April one of the books. "Let's put on some music instead. These will be a lot better entertainment than a movie," she said with satisfaction.

They picked a CD and curled up on the couch together, selecting colors for their new house and occasionally snickering at the thought of their parents upstairs.

Just like sisters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Although he was going to be off most of the next day, Luke still had to get up to open the diner and work an hour or two before the rest of the staff came in. He was glad to have that Saturday off, as he was itching to begin work on the house. But he was not at all happy to have to leave the beautiful woman wrapped around him in his bed. Nevertheless, he slipped out of bed, dressed quickly and, with a last appreciative glance at her, headed downstairs, planning to shower later. When he got to the living room, however, he noticed the color swatch books sitting on the coffee table where the girls had obviously left them. He debated for a moment, shrugged and said, "What the hell," and took them up to the bedroom where he left them on his side of the bed for Lorelai to find when she woke up. Chuckling a little as he remembered her antics the night before, he went on to the diner.

He finished opening, served the early bird breakfasters and headed back home two hours later, bringing with him the makings for breakfast for the girls. He thought they might still all be asleep but was surprised to find them grouped around the kitchen table when he arrived, mugs of coffee and glasses of juice in front of them.

Lorelai noticed him first. "Hey," she said waving.

"Hey," he replied, coming in and dropping his packages on the counter. "What's up? Besides you three? Which surprises me, by the way."

"Busy day ahead," Lorelai shrugged. "Wanted to get an early start." Her mischievous grin lit up her face. "Besides, we were hungry."

The girls added their sleepy helloes as Luke began to fix breakfast. "Well, we think we're pretty close to some of our paint selections," Lorelai told him.

"Really?" he said doubtfully. "So soon?"

"Well, April and I made a bunch of selections last night and Mom likes them," Rory explained. "And, since you apparently caved on giving her the books, she picked out a couple to consider, too. So when you sit down, we think we can finalize it."

"And go get the paint today!" April chimed in enthusiastically.

"Some of those walls will need to be primed," he warned. "Especially if we're going to put on a lighter color than they've got now. And we have to decide which ceilings need to be done."

"Primed, schmimed," Lorelai scoffed. "The point is, we're ready to rock and roll."

They sat down to eat, passing the books happily between them while April wrote their selections in a notebook they had begun for house notes, and Rory cut out the swatches and taped them to a piece of cardboard. They finalized most of it, although they reserved final judgment until they were at the paint store.

Luke studied his daughter for a moment and said, "April, we're going to have to talk soon about going over to your old house and getting your stuff together."

"Yeah, I figured we would," she sighed. "Dad, did you tell Lorelai the thing about the furniture?"

"Yes, he did," Lorelai responded. "And it's a very sweet idea, April."

"Do you think you'll want anything?" April said eagerly.

"Honestly, sweetie, I don't know. We'll have to get over there and take a good look at it. See if any of it would match what we have now. Can you describe any of it to me? Do you know what style it is?"

"Ummm—no, I don't," April said apologetically. "I don't notice things like that very much. Sorry. I just wanted to—contribute to the house some way."

They looked at her with surprise. "April, you'll do lots of contributing," Luke said.

"Yeah. You've already helped pick out the paint. And you'll pick out more stuff this afternoon for the registry," Rory added.

"Don't worry about it," Luke told her kindly.

But Lorelai felt touched. She thought about April's offer for them to live in her old house, and now her offer of furniture. Lorelai suspected the girl was trying, in her own way, to contribute something concrete to her new family as it formed and developed.

They finished breakfast, dressed and moved on to the paint store. Lorelai made a beeline for the wall which featured slots filled with hundreds of sample swatches and immediately became mesmerized by them. She began to point and exclaim enthusiastically until Luke took her firmly by the shoulders and turned her away. "We're not starting all over with more colors," he said firmly. "We're going to look at the ones we picked."

She gave her patented pout. "You ruin all my fun."

"Really?" said Luke. "I don't think I ruined your fun much last night. Quite the contrary," he murmured in her ear.

She grinned at him cheekily. "True, very true."

Rory and April silently exchanged "Ew" glances.

The clerk went to work mixing small batches of each color so they could see them brushed over a piece of plasterboard and decide if that was what they wanted. They approved of almost all of them immediately but had to reconsider a few. Finally their selections were complete and two clerks went to work mixing the gallon cans. While he did, Luke selected brushes, pans, rollers and other paraphernalia. "I have drop cloths," he promised.

He paused in front of a display of inexpensive spray painters, considering them. Lorelai edged up to his side and said softly, "I think we should get some. Or else that living room and those hallways will take forever. It might help with the ceilings, too." Luke considered them for a minute more and then decidedly added two to their growing pile of purchases.

While they were waiting for the mixing to be finished, the group took the opportunity to look over some additional wallpaper samples, looking for something for the living room. They were glad they looked further because Rory came upon the perfect paper. It was on a white background with a crisscross pattern of lines in the yellow they were using for the room plus lines in green, blue and red. It was crisp and pretty. "This should brighten that room up," Lorelai declared.

At long last, the paint mixing was complete and the group, plus several clerks, moved the cans and other supplies out to Luke's truck, which he had brought with him while the girls came in the SUV.

When they were finished loading, they drove the two vehicles to the new house where they unloaded the paint and took it inside, assisted by a dolly Luke ran to get from the diner. When everything was inside, they walked through their new property again, pointing out newly discovered features to one another while Luke noted which walls would need primer and which ceilings would need to redone.

They decided to start in the girls' bedrooms. They hadn't thought April would be able to help much with the painting but Luke got a brainstorm. He settled her on a small rolling stool he had also brought so she could move around while pushing with her good leg. She quickly became adept with one of the spray guns, painting the lower part of the walls while Luke did the upper parts and Lorelai and Rory placed blue tape around the room to protect the edges of the floors, the windows and the moldings, which were going to be painted in white.

By the time they were ready to break for lunch, the first coat on April's room was completed and Rory's was half done.

They had a quick lunch at the diner, went home to clean up and by early afternoon were headed for the mall.

When they were there, Lorelai stopped them at the kiosk that listed all the available stores. "We can register in more than one," she explained. "And there are several where we can look for the things we want. There's a general home supply store, a bed and bath place and the department store. And for kitchenware, Luke," she pointed to a particular place she thought he'd like. "Here's Williams-Sonoma."

Luke stared at the sign, a hungry look dawning in his eyes. "They have really great stuff," he murmured. "More expensive that I ever bought for the diner or myself."

Lorelai tucked her hand in his arm. "Let's go look," she suggested.

Luke and the girls looked around while Lorelai set up the registry. When she rejoined him, he asked, "How do we record our choices?"

"With this," she told him, showing him a small pistol-like laser device. "You just point it at the barcode and zap it, and it'll register. If you want more than one of something, you zap it twice."

Within minutes Luke had caught on and was walking around zapping things, looking like a kid in a candy store. "Do you really think we'll get all this stuff?" he murmured.

"Very possibly," she told him. "Hey, you should choose a few less expensive things, too. We don't want our guests to strap themselves just to buy us a wedding present."

Luke nodded as he continued to move from item to item. He looked utterly fascinated. Lorelai chuckled watching him and told the girls, "Why don't you two go over to the linen place across the way and start looking for sheets and stuff?"

"All right, Mom," Rory said with an amused glint in her eye.

Luke finally finished his selections and they got the printout from the consultant. They also left a copy of their invitation list and were promised the cards would go out within a few days.

Luke and Lorelai then joined the girls at the bed and bath store where they had selected several sets of sheets and some items for the bathroom they would share. Luke and Lorelai picked some sheets and bathroom items, too. The group then moved on to the home goods store where they chose a set of flatware and some pretty everyday dishes, as both Luke and Lorelai had only mismatched pieces. "I don't know about good china," Lorelai worried. "I have an old set Mom gave me but I don't remember what it looks like or if we'll want it. If we want a new set, now is the time to get it."

"Why don't we look at the set you have at home and decide then?" Rory suggested. "If you want to add china to your registry list later, you can do it online."

"There's my smart Yale girl," her mother said appreciatively.

Several hours later, after the group also moved through the mall's main department store, they felt they had listed everything they could possibly want, even in a house the size of their new one. They staggered out to the SUV, exhausted but very pleased.

They stopped at a small restaurant on the way for dinner, which was a happy interlude. None of them felt they had the energy to do any further work on the house, but stopped there anyway, drawn like moths to a flame.

Lorelai stood in the middle of the living room, hands on hips, looking around. "We really have to do something interesting in here," she murmured. After a moment she looked at Luke appealingly. "Hey, you know what would really look pretty? Wainscoting, maybe in white, all around the room."

"That would look nice," Luke said hesitatingly. "But, Lorelai, wainscoting of the quality we'd want would cost a fortune. I'm not trying to pinch pennies or anything, but that would really be expensive and I think we can better spend that money elsewhere."

"I guess you're right," she agreed reluctantly.

"But you know what we could do? A setup like you've got in the living room at home. Put molding around the room in the middle of the walls and use paint on one side and wallpaper on the other. Alternate them for different areas." He pointed towards the window indentations around the room. "We could alternate those spaces, too."

"I really like that paper we saw," she said thoughtfully. "Yeah, I think you're right, we could do that." And they went around the room, planning each section of the wall and taking measurements to figure the amount of paper they would need.

They finally headed home, but not before Lorelai and Rory insisted on a stop at the ice cream shop for fortification. At home they collapsed in the living room, talking happily about their accomplishments of the day and their plans for the next day, as they prepared their new home.


	43. Chapter 43: A Lesson for Emily

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Dan and Amy loaned me their toys. _

Chapter Forty-three: Painting, Parenting & a Lesson for Emily 

The next morning, Rory left to go back to Yale for her last exam. "The next time you see me, I'll be a free woman," she promised.

"Good luck, sweets," her mother said as they hugged.

Luke, Lorelai and April ate and made an early start back to the house. A little while later, Sookie and Jackson joined them, child-free, as Davy and Martha were at Jackson's sister's house for the day, playing with their cousins.

With extra workers on board, and two of them male, the group decided to focus on the living room. They debated the pros and cons of painting the ceiling until Lorelai finally said, "Look, we're here. Let's just do it. They we won't have to worry about it in a year or two."

"You're right," Luke admitted. He and Jackson took the spray painters and started the job, using the soft white Lorelai and Luke had chosen for the ceilings throughout the house, while the ladies began to do the taping and continued to debate the relative placements of the paint and wallpaper. When the ceiling was done, they tackled the walls while April scooted along on the portable stool after them, working on the floor-level molding. After a break to eat the casserole Sookie had brought for lunch, Luke took a quick trip back to the paint store to purchase the wallpaper and the men began working on it. Lorelai, Sookie and April helped by pasting it, occasionally breaking to look at other parts of the house and plan for those rooms.

"The two central hallways and the foyer are going to be neutral," Lorelai explained. "Like the same white as we're using for the ceilings or maybe a tan or something. But I wish we could do something sort of—artsy—there, to make it a little more decorative and interesting."

"Like what?"

"I don't know—maybe some stenciling or something along the top and bottom. A dignified pattern of some kind. Or, a border might be easier."

"Well, you can look at stencils. Remember, Michel has some that you used when you decorated your garage," Sookie reminded her. "But a border would be easier."

"Probably," Lorelai shrugged. "I have to wait until it's painted, anyway. I can be thinking it over before that.'"

By late afternoon, the living room was complete, except for installing the molding which Luke would pick up the next day. Their friends left and Luke and Lorelai stood in the middle of the resplendent room, examining it proudly.

"Beautiful," Lorelai breathed as she looked around.

"Beautiful," Luke repeated, looking at her.

The next day, real life returned with a vengeance, as everyone had to return to school and work, but the evening found them back at the house, beginning work on the kitchen, which they largely finished. The honey-colored paint gave the walls a rich look.

Luke had hired a crew to work on the master bathroom, to install the Jacuzzi and they began work Monday morning, promising to be done in a few days.

Midday Tuesday, Lorelai was having lunch at the diner when the bells over the door jangled and Rory sailed in. "Look at me!" she cried. "I'm free! I'm now a full-fledged Yale senior!"

"Yay," Lorelai applauded while Luke beamed at her and said, "Congratulations! So your last exam went well?"

"Very well," Rory nodded. "Luke, the stuff I hauled back from school is in my car. I was thinking that most of it could go straight to the new house rather than lugging it home and moving it later."

"Good thinking," he approved. "I'll help you move it in after the noon rush is over. In the meantime, have some lunch."

"Goody. That's exactly what I was thinking."

After lunch, she and Luke, accompanied by Luke's small portable dolly, met at the house and they lugged several boxes of her belongings to her newly-painted room upstairs. Evening found them back at the house again where Luke bit the bullet and tackled the ceiling in the long central hallway while the girls perused a book of sample borders he had picked up. They found one with a green background and a multicolored pattern that they all liked. "It's like geometric shapes and flowers, all at the same time," Lorelai commented. When Luke had the ceiling finished, they got up on ladders to tape the edges and Lorelai eagerly picked up one of the spray painters, which she had not had a chance to use yet. "I told you these were a good idea," she bragged to Luke.

He chuckled. "You were absolutely right," he agreed amiably. He and Rory worked on the molding in the living room while Lorelai and April continued to paint the hallway. Both jobs were finished by the time they went home.

The next day, however, their work was interrupted by a very important appointment which they attended as a group.

"Hop up on the table," Dr. Anderson told April and, with Luke's help, she complied. He looked over her cast and turned on the electric saw, which emitted whining screams as it cut through the cast. April and Rory both clapped their hands over their ears to drown out the ear-splitting noise while Lorelai waved sadly at the cast. "Bye, Casty!" she said. "We'll miss you!"

April gave her a look. "Speak for yourself," she muttered.

When it was finished, Dr. Anderson pulled the two sides from her leg and April shrieked with a combination of shock and glee, "Look at my leg!" It did look odd. The section that had been under the cast was milky white while her thigh and foot were already darkened from the summer sun.

Lorelai couldn't hold back her chortles. "You'll be spending the next few weeks sunbathing," she told the girl. "Otherwise that leg's gonna look like The Thing From Another Planet."

April grinned. "Does that mean I get out of working on the house?"

"No!" the other three chorused.

April shrugged. "That's okay. I don't want to get out of it, really."

Dr. Anderson helped her down from the exam table. "Okay, now, April, just stand still for a minute while you get your balance." When she had stopped wobbling and stood steadily, he nodded. "Now take a few steps. Not too fast," he warned. April slowly took a step forward and then another and another. "How does it feel?"

"Great," April grinned. "It feels back to normal." She walked back and forth across the room, looking more confident with each step and stopping to high-five her father and Lorelai as she passed them.

After a few minutes, Dr. Anderson said, "Okay, that's enough for now. Sit a minute." She did and grinned up at him. "I'd say you're good to go," he told her. "Continue to practice walking. Slowly! And go to a few more physical therapy sessions. Don't overdo it and rest whenever you feel you should. Come back and see me in three more weeks just to make sure everything is okay and you'll be done with me once and for all."

"Whatever you say, Doctor," April smiled. "And thank you for doing such a good job on my leg."

"It's been my pleasure, April," he told her in a deep voice tinged with emotion. He smiled at the adults who were watching her, their faces suffused with pride and happiness.

Rory had brought her car to go straight to a tutoring session she had scheduled back at Yale. When the others got back home, April lingered on the lawn while Luke and Lorelai started to go inside. "I want to walk around in the grass a little," she explained.

Just then the three heard a loud bark from the house and looked at the window to see Paul Anka standing there, scrabbling at the glass and looking at them excitedly. "Could you let him out for a little bit?" April asked her father.

"Okay, but be careful. No roughhousing or running too hard," her father said gruffly. He went to the door and opened it. The dog skidded out to the stairs where he stopped and looked at them uncertainly. April began to call, "Come here, Paul Anka!"

The dog watched her, clearly torn. But after a minute, he made a decision, leapt off all three steps in one move and raced towards her, barking madly. When he got to the girl, he circled around her excitedly, jumping up in the air every few steps.

April laughed and began to snap her fingers over his head, prompting him to bounce up and down like a jack-in-the-box. She began turning in circles and he followed her hand. Finally she reached down to pat him and he gently took her hand in his mouth and began to walk backwards, pulling her with him. She followed and they began to trot and then run a little.

"Careful," Luke called and she waved at him in acknowledgement but continued to lead around the excited dog, encouraging him to take bigger leaps. Finally April sank to the grass and Paul Anka jumped all over her, licking her face while she joyously laughed.

Luke and Lorelai stood on the porch observing the two, holding hands while they watched her proudly. She looked at him. "What are you thinking?" she asked as she edged closer to him.

He gestured with his head towards the scene on the lawn. "We've got the kid, the yard and the dog," he said softly. "We've got it all."

He slipped his arm around Lorelai's shoulders and she slid hers around his waist as they watched their daughter gambol around the lawn with her best friend.

The painting continued over the next two evenings and they made excellent progress. Sookie and Jackson continued to come and help, as did Lane, Zach and Brian when they were free. They blew through the library quickly, as so much wall space was covered by the bookshelves. "All the taping is a pain, though," Lorelai grumbled. A different border paper was selected for the upstairs hallway and both halls were completed, and they turned to the guest bedroom.

Friday was April's last day of school. She was scheduled to be finished at noon so they made a plan for Lorelai to pick her up and bring her to the diner so the three could have a celebratory lunch. Rory was at the house working on the guest bedroom. Lorelai got in to work early, feeling guilty that she had not spent much time there lately and Michel was starting to grouse about it.

"Don't worry," Sookie said firmly when her friend brought it up with her. "Michel will complain about the sun shining, you know that. Everything here is running fine and if there's a problem, you know we'll tell you. You've got a lot of other things to deal with right now."

"Thanks, Sook," Lorelai said gratefully and with relief.

She set off for the last trip to the school and was waiting outside when the bell rang and the kids began streaming out. When the crowd thinned, she noticed April still on the front lawn of her school in a group of girls, hugging them one at a time. They walked her to the SUV, said hello to Lorelai and waved to them as they pulled away.

When she stopped at a light, Lorelai glanced in her rear-view mirror, she was shocked to see April's face screwed up tightly with tears slipping down her cheeks. "Hey, hey, honey! What's the matter?" She pulled to the side of the road and turned in her seat.

"I hate leaving my school," April sobbed. "I hate leaving my friends. I don't know when I'll see them again."

"But of course you'll see them," Lorelai tried to soothe her, reaching back to touch her hand. "You'll visit back and forth, all summer and into next year. And you'll have lots to tell them, all about your new school." She paused, but April did not seem comforted. "Hey, I tell you what," she added brightly. "Next month, after we're moved, you can invite them over for a party. Your whole class, if you want. And some of the girls could stay overnight and have a sleepover. It would be a blast! What do you think?" she prodded.

"Maybe," April muttered, wiping the tears from her face. She stared out the window while Lorelai struggled for something else to say. "Let's just go," April finally said. "I'm hungry."

"Okay." Lorelai started the car again and they drove to Stars Hollow in silence.

At the diner, Lorelai shepherded April inside with her hand on her shoulder. "Hey!" Luke said when he saw them. "All done with seventh grade, huh?" He did a double take when he saw April's face and stared at her worriedly, then looking up at Lorelai with a question in his eyes. She smiled grimly. "We need lunch, and lots of it," she told him, glancing at the back of April's head. "Somebody is feeling a little sad about school ending."

"Oh. Okay," Luke said awkwardly "What do you want, sweetie?"

They gave their order and sat down at a table where April proceeded to watch the square gloomily while Lorelai observed her, trying to think of what to say. But April had adopted that cold, wall-like, do-not-approach-me attitude that she had sported her first few weeks living with Luke and Lorelai. Lorelai's heart sank as she observed it and it sent her a little bit into a tailspin.

When Luke brought their plates, he sat down with them, looking at his daughter quizzically. "So what's going on, sweetie?" he finally asked.

She nibbled on a French fry and looked up at him from under her eyelids. "I'm just going to miss them," she muttered.

"But you know you'll be in touch," he reminded her. "You can call them and go see them, and they can come see you."

"I told her that next month, she can have the whole class over for a party if she wants," Lorelai said, trying to sound hearty.

"Sure, you can. It would be fun," Luke agreed.

April stared at her plate for a minute as they waited. "But it's not just that," she finally burst out. "I just hate the idea of starting a new school. I mean, let's face it. I'm a nerd," she continued, a little disparagingly. "And a lot of kids don't like that and make fun of nerds. It took me a long time to find the friends that I did, and now I'll have to start all over again. And besides. . ." She looked angry. "Now I'll be the girl who moved here because her mother died. I'll be even more of a freak. They'll stare at me and make fun of me just like they did when I went back to school after the accident."

Luke and Lorelai glanced at each other, silently communicating about who should take this one first. "Well, first of all," said Luke finally, "I'm not sure I'd agree with your characterization of yourself as a nerd."

"I'm a good student and I like weird things, like science," April grumbled. "That's all it takes to be a nerd."

"Okay, so maybe you are," Luke replied, changing tactics. "So what? You won't be the only one. You found fellow nerds in your old school, didn't you? So, you'll find some in your new school, too. And you'll make friends with them, just like you did before. I mean, isn't it better to be friends with people who have the same interests? You got along with the kids that went to the math contest last spring."

April considered that. "Yeah, I guess," she agreed reluctantly.

"As for being the kid who lost her mother, well, I guess there's no way around that," he continued. "But a lot of time will pass before then. A lot of kids here aren't as aware of the accident as the kids in your class were. Most of them probably won't even know."

April sniffed and wiped her face with her hand but didn't say anything.

"And I'll tell you something else," Lorelai said firmly. "You won't go into school just as a new kid who nobody knows. You're going to school as Luke Danes' daughter."

April looked a little startled at that. She raised her head to Lorelai, waiting to hear more.

"Most of those kids have been in the diner at some point in their lives," Lorelai pointed out. "The kids' sports teams go in there to celebrate after their games. Families go in there all the time. Most of those kids are going to know who Luke is, and probably will know you from seeing you there. And a lot of their parents have known Luke all their lives. Some of them went to school with him. Honey, you're going to have a place waiting for you as Luke's daughter."

"And what's more, you'll be Lorelai Gilmore's stepdaughter and Rory Gilmore's stepsister," Luke was quick to add. "The teachers all were crazy about Rory. They'll welcome you when they see what a good student you are. And Lorelai's always done things for the PTA and stuff, like making costumes for the school entertainments and working on committees, things like that. A lot of the kids know her, too." He sat back in his chair, hoping their comments were helping. "You'll fit right in to Stars Hollow Middle School," he concluded.

April had been listening carefully and thought it all over. Finally, with a concluding sniff, she nodded and said, "I didn't think of all that. Yeah, maybe you're right." A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "I'll think about all that."

"Good," Luke said softly.

After a brief silence, Lorelai spoke up. "I think it's time for pie. You want pie, April?"

April smiled more fully. "Sure, I've love some pie."

"Apple or cherry?" her father said, rising.

"Cherry," said the two in unison.

"Coming up," he smiled. He paused to glance at Lorelai and they exchanged long looks of relief.

As he walked away, Lorelai thought to herself that it was really nice to have a partner in this whole parenting thing for a change.

It had worked out well to have April's appointment with Kate just before dinner at the Gilmores, so Lorelai had scheduled it for the same time that Friday. She and April went to Farmington late in the afternoon, dressed for dinner. As they went to the SUV, April started to get into the back as usual, but Lorelai said, "Hey, wait. You can sit in the front seat now!" April looked at her in surprise, then a grin lit up her face. She opened the passenger door and scrambled in, settling in the seat with a pleased look. "Can I control the radio?" she asked pertly.

"Don't push it, kid," Lorelai advised her darkly and April giggled.

They talked a little further about April's fears of changing schools and planned the "Summer Bash-Out" for her schoolmates, as Lorelai dubbed it. They also rehashed everything that had been done on the house the past week and what needed to be done next.

Lorelai brought along her laptop and did some work while April was in the appointment and they made their way to Hartford. This time, Lorelai did not rush and they pulled into the driveway just a minute before the Jeep containing Luke and Rory. "Hey, you know what?" April commented. "I haven't ridden in the Jeep yet."

"No?" Lorelai was surprised but thought back. "No, I guess you haven't." She smiled. "You can on the way home."

"Really?"

"Sure. You can ride with him in the Jeep. Or, I know your dad loves driving the SUV."

April smiled happily and then her brow creased in a frown. "Are you going to keep it? Now that I don't need it any more?"

Lorelai looked at her, perplexed. "I don't know. What do you think?"

"I like it. And, like you say, Dad likes it."

"Okay, then, maybe we will. I'll talk to him about it," Lorelai agreed as they got out of the car and joined the others.

The maid opened the door for them but before they moved into the living room, Lorelai said, "Wait," to April. She strode ahead. "Hi, Mom, Dad."

"Hello, Lorelai," Emily said pleasantly.

"I have a surprise for you. A new family member for you to meet."

Richard looked surprised and Emily, worried. "Did you invite someone without telling me?" she hissed, with a touch of exasperation. "Oh, no, you didn't bring the dog, did you?"

Lorelai chuckled. "Not exactly." She stood to the side and gestured to the doorway. "I present to you, here tonight for the first time. . .the Amazing Walking April!"

She could hear the girl's giggle as she walked confidently into the room and shyly waved. "Hello."

"Oh, you got your cast off!" Emily said, rising to go and meet her. "That's wonderful, dear."

"Congratulations," Richard beamed. "Does that mean we can now get you to run fifty laps around the house?" he teased.

"No running," Luke said immediately.

Lorelai grinned. "But it does mean that you can see the upstairs."

"After dinner," Emily said firmly.

"That'd be great," April beamed. "I've heard all about Lorelai's old room."

Richard got their beverages and they settled in the room. "Lorelai, did you bring me the guest list?" Emily asked almost immediately.

"Oh! Yes, here it is." Lorelai pulled it from her purse and handed it to her mother.

"I've been anxious to see it all week," Emily murmured as she began to peruse the list.

The maid came in almost immediately to announce dinner and they moved into the dining room, chatting with Richard as Emily continued to look over the guest list. When they had settled in their seats, Lorelai saw her frown and turn back to the first page, skimming through it again.

"How'd we do, Mom?" she questioned. "Did we forget anybody important?"

Emily looked up. "Lorelai, you made a terrible mistake."

Her daughter looked back at her in surprise. "What mistake? Who did I miss?"

"Lorelai, I don't see the Huntzbergers on this list."

The room immediately grew as quiet as a grave.

Lorelai tightened, staring incomprehensively at her mother. Richard frowned, April looked puzzled and Luke and Rory tensed, glancing at each other.

After a moment, Lorelai found her voice. "Logan is on the list, Mom."

"I see that Logan is on the list," Emily replied, a little impatiently. "But I don't see Mitchum and Shira."

"Well, there's a good reason for that," Lorelai said, a little uncertainly.

Her mother's eyes bored into her. "Well? I'm waiting."

Lorelai drew a deep breath and fixed her gaze on Emily. "They're not on the list because they're not being invited," she said firmly.

"What?" Emily shrieked. "What do you mean they're not invited?"

Lorelai thought for a second. "I think my meaning is perfectly clear, Mom."

"Are you out of your mind?" Emily shrieked again. "They have a connection with our family, Lorelai! They're very important people! Of course they must be invited!"

"A connection? I've never met Shira," Lorelai defended herself. "And the only time I've seen Mitchum was when he was tearing through the house on Martha's Vineyard, screaming at Logan. I don't see how that makes a 'family connection.'"

"Rory's dating their son! They invited Rory over for dinner!"

"Logan invited Rory for dinner," Lorelai corrected. "And you reciprocated his invitation. And at that dinner," she continued, growing angry, "in case you don't remember, they treated her like dirt."

Emily waved her hand in dismissal. "I still don't quite believe that."

"Believe it, Grandma," Rory said quietly.

Lorelai was gathering for an explosion. "You said yourself that Shira was bad-mouthing our whole family at the DAR event Rory put together last fall. And Mitchum. . ." She took a deep breath, trying to tamp down her anger. "Mitchum hurt Rory terribly and damn near derailed her whole future. I don't see how we owe anything to the Huntzbergers except contempt."

Emily was angry, too, but pulled herself together. She looked at Lorelai with a small, smug smile and spoke in the condescending tone Lorelai had always hated. "You just don't understand how things work in our social circle, Lorelai. You never have. Sometimes it's necessary to overlook small personal transgressions and disagreements in order to adhere to social mores."

Everyone in the audience held their breath, waiting for Lorelai's reply.

Lorelai felt pure rage rush from her chest to her throat to her head. She was so angry that her vision actually blurred for a moment and her hands gripped the edge of the table. She began to open her mouth, ready to let her mother have it with both barrels.

But then, under the table, she felt Luke's hand gripping her knee. The gesture calmed her a little immediately. She glanced sideways at him and saw him watching her steadily. She glanced at Rory's anxious face, her father's somber one. She took a deep breath and responded to her mother.

"If your loyalty to social mores is greater than your loyalty to your family," she said softly, "then that's your problem, Mother. I'm not going to help you solve it by inviting people I despise to our wedding."

She looked at her mother steadily as she released her grip on the table. Then she quietly picked up her fork and ate a bite of her salad, hands still shaking.

She felt Luke squeeze her knee approvingly and glimpsed Rory's smile and small nod. Richard relaxed a little, although April still looked worried.

Emily just stared at her, obviously speechless. She took a deep breath and looked around, but was not ready to give up yet.

"I'm sure Logan would want his parents to be there. Wouldn't he, Rory?" she appealed.

Rory shook her head and gave a small laugh. "Don't look at me, Grandma. Logan can't stand to be around his parents. He'd be the first one to tell Mom not to invite them."

Lorelai flashed her a smile which she returned.

"Richard!" Emily cried. "Surely you must see. . ."

"No, I don't, Emily," he cut in. "I'm still angry myself at Mitchum for what he did to Rory. And at Shira for snubbing Rory at that dinner. In fact, I'm surprised to hear you say all this, considering that you don't like Shira yourself. Judging from the magnificent way you put her down at that event last fall."

Emily looked around the room, her hope for an ally fading. She felt she had to turn to her last resort. "Luke? Do you understand what I'm talking about?"

"No, I don't, Emily," he said immediately. "I'm sorry, but I can't agree with you here."

Emily grew angry. "Oh, of course you wouldn't. What do you know about behavior in proper society?"

Lorelai and Rory drew in their breath.

Luke put his fork down and stared at her so intently that she shrank in her chair a little. "What do I know? You're right, I know nothing about the hypocrisy of the Hartford social scene. But I'll tell you what I do know." In his intensity, he leaned forward towards her. "I know that that incident with Mitchum not only hurt Rory, but it broke Lorelai's heart, too. I watched your daughter suffer daily pain for five months and I was as frustrated as hell because I couldn't do a damn thing about it. What I do know is that if I ever see Mitchum Huntzberger again, it will take every bit of self-control I have to keep from beating him to a pulp."

He relaxed back into his chair again. "And I doubt you'd want that to happen at your daughter's wedding, or you may really learn what social embarrassment is."

He stared at her angrily for a minute more until she dropped her eyes. Then he quietly picked up his fork and began to eat again.

This time is was Lorelai's turn to squeeze his knee. He looked at her with a rueful smile in answer to her full one.

Emily looked around the table at them, feeling completely defeated. "You just don't understand," she muttered. "None of you understand."

They all looked at her, a little taken aback by her defeated tone. Finally Rory said, "Understand what, Grandma?"

Emily raised her eyes to her granddaughter. "That this could ruin us socially. That this could make us outcasts."

"Bull," Lorelai said distinctly.

Emily gaped at her. "What did you say?"

"I said, bull," Lorelai said with greater volume. "I just don't believe that, Mom."

"Lorelai, Shira Huntzberger is very important in our social circle," Emily told her, a bit condescendingly. "If she's offended, she might influence everybody to just shun your father and I. You. . ." she faltered. "You don't understand how difficult that would be for us."

Lorelai put down her fork again and crossed her arms, looking steadily at her mother. "Mom, you are an intelligent, strong, formidable woman who is a powerful force in her own right," she told Emily. "You don't have to buy into anything those others think, or go along with them, like a bunch of sheep. If you believe what you believe to be right, and if you act like you're right, they can't touch you." She grinned. "Besides, I think I heard you refer to Shira as having started life as a cocktail waitress. You're Emily Gilmore, descendent of the Mayflower and president of the DAR. Are you really going to be intimidated by a cocktail waitress?"

Emily stared at her, biting her lip.

Rory decided to join in. "Listen, Grandma, if you didn't completely offend Shira with what you said to her at that event last fall, you _never _will. I'll bet she's scared of _you_ now."

Emily turned her gaze to her granddaughter.

"For what it's worth, Emily, I completely agree with them," Richard said gently. "I've heard some of the other ladies laugh at Shira behind her back. They have a lot more respect for you. You know that."

Luke decided to chime in. "It's been my experience, Emily," he said carefully, "that large social groups always look for a leader. If someone steps up to the plate and acts on their principles, and doesn't care what others think, people will follow them. I think that goes for Hartford society or grade school or Stars Hollow town meetings. I don't often speak up there, but when I do, and I talk with conviction, people usually go along with me."

"It's true," Rory confirmed.

Lorelai decided to go for broke. "Look at it this way, Mom," she said softly. "You were afraid when I got pregnant that it would ruin you socially. It didn't. You held your head up and went about your business and it blew over. You've been fine socially ever since then, haven't you?"

Emily thought about it. "Yes," she finally said reluctantly.

"Well, then?" Lorelai encouraged.

Emily stared at her daughter for a little longer and then looked around the table. "I guess you're all right," she sighed. "Or I hope you are. I guess that's the way I'll play it."

"Good girl, Emily," Richard said appreciatively. "And I'll be right there to support you."

"Here's something else," Lorelai said, struck with an idea. "We do still have a few spots open on the guest list. Is there someone else you'd like to invite? Someone with influence with the other ladies?" She grinned. "Someone that it would make Shira crazy to see get an invitation instead of her?"

Emily's smile started to break through. "There are a few DAR couples I'd like to invite. Rory knows them and she seemed to like them." She looked appealingly at Rory.

"Sure, some of them were fun," Rory agreed. "After dinner, you and I will put our heads together and figure out which ones Mom and Luke might like and which ones will make Shira the craziest."

Emily's full smile broke out. "All right. That might actually be fun," she added with a roguish smile.

There was light laughter around the table but then Emily's smile faded. "Lorelai, Luke, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I spoke to you the way I did. I had intended to never do that again," she added, dropping her eyes. "But I got. . .frightened."

Lorelai's heart swelled for her mother. "It's okay, Mom," she said softly. "I understand."

"So do I, Emily," Luke added. "Everybody does things they don't like when they get scared."

"Thank you," Emily whispered.

Richard raised his glass. "Very well handled, family," he toasted. "That's the way I've always thought families should handle disagreements. By talking and listening, not by yelling and insulting one another."

Lorelai, Rory, Luke and April all raised their glasses, and after a moment, Emily did, too.


	44. Chapter 44: Flying Pigs and HearttoHea

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: If I owned it, Sookie would be cooking my dinner nightly. _

Chapter Forty-Four: Flying Pigs and Heart-to-Hearts

The rest of the evening passed peacefully and cordially. Rory and April talked about finishing school for the year, Luke and Lorelai updated them on the happenings at the inn and the diner, and they all filled them in on the progress of the house and the wedding plans. "You know, it's been so long since I've seen the house, I hardly remember it," Emily mused.

"Me, too," Richard agreed.

"Oh, you should come out and take a look," Lorelai told them. "We'll probably be there most of tomorrow, finishing up the painting."

"But Sunday we're going to my old house, remember?" April said. "We're meeting Uncle Steve there."

Emily looked puzzled. "Why are you going back?"

"We have to begin getting April's things out and over to our house," Lorelai explained. "Her books and other clothes and things. She really needs her summer clothes."

"And you're going to look at the furniture," April reminded them.

Emily frowned. "You're going to take furniture from Anna's house to put in your own? That seems a bit odd, Lorelai."

April's face clouded and she dropped her eyes to her plate. Lorelai grimaced at her mother. "April offered, Mom. She has a house full of furniture, some of which she loves, and she offered it to us for the new house. She wants to make a contribution to our new home," she said pointedly, shooting significant glances at the girl as she did so.

Luke also stared a bit menacingly at his future mother-in-law.

The old Emily Gilmore wouldn't have cared, but the developing new one caught their cues and quickly figured out their meaning. "Oh. Oh, I see," she stammered. "Well, that's very nice of you, April, dear. I'm sure it will be a big help."

"Yes, it's very generous of you," Richard said kindly.

April looked up briefly at them. "Thank you," she said. She dropped her eyes back to her plate and everyone could see that she wasn't fooled by Emily's about-face. They looked around at each other anxiously.

"April, I bet you want to bring the bedroom set from your old room over to the new house," Lorelai said brightly. "You can certainly do that if you want."

April looked up. "Can I?" she said carefully.

"Of course," Luke assured her. "It's your room, you can have anything you want in there. Anything," he emphasized.

"Well," April said with hesitation. "I do like my old bed."

"Done," Lorelai said immediately.

"It's pretty new, actually. The whole bedroom set is. Mom had just bought it a year or so ago. We picked it out together."

"That sounds like it was a nice memory for you," Luke smiled at her.

"It was. We took a long time looking. It was fun," April remembered. "It was kind of the last big thing she bought for me, and I really love it."

Everyone needed a minute to swallow a little emotion before they could speak again.

Finally Emily cleared her throat. "April, you mentioned wanting to see Lorelai's old room. Rory has a room here, too," she said encouragingly. "You should look at both of them. Lorelai's was redecorated last when she was about your age, and Rory's when she was a little older. There are some lovely things there. If you see something you like, you'd be welcome to have it. If it fits in well with your own room, of course."

April gave a tiny smile. "That might be nice. Thank you."

"You're very welcome," Emily said gently. "And. . ." Lorelai could see how much this next sentence cost her. "I'm sure your mother's furniture will look very nice in the new house."

April took a deep breath. "Well, only if Lorelai and Dad and Rory like it," she explained. "I don't expect them to just take anything. Only if it fits in well. Like, I was thinking," she turned to Lorelai. "She has a whole bedroom set. Maybe you'd like it for the guest room. That way, you won't have to go buy a whole new set."

"That's a good idea," Lorelai said brightly. "We'll think about that." She smiled at the teen for a moment but then frowned as something dawned on her. "Hey, Mom? My bedroom is still intact? I thought you told me last fall that you were giving everything away to make the room into a gym or something. When Dad brought over the dollhouse."

Emily looked startled, then embarrassed. "Well, yes, I know I said that, but. . .I. Didn't," she said awkwardly.

Lorelai grinned with understanding. "Okay, Mom."

Emily looked at her a little defensively, but then gave a little smile back to her daughter.

After dinner, Rory made good on her promise and sat down with Emily to vet the guest list and pick out a few DAR couples that would please her grandmother but who she also thought her mother would like. Richard invited Luke out to take a look at the antique car he was restoring and Lorelai took April upstairs to look at her old bedroom and Rory's newer one.

"Wow," said April admiringly as they went into Lorelai's. "So pretty!"

"Yeah, it's a nice room."

"Really beautiful," April said, looking around. "Look at all the dolls! They're gorgeous. I've never really been one to play much with dolls, but those look like fun."

"Except I couldn't play much with them."

"No?" April was surprised.

"They were mostly here for decoration. Too fragile for me to play with." Lorelai grinned. "Not that I didn't sometimes. When I was tall enough to reach them on those shelves."

April began to prowl the room, tentatively touching things. "It's really nice, though. You must have liked having this room."

Lorelai shrugged. "Sometimes. Other times, it felt like a prison to me."

April turned to look at her. "Really?"

"Yeah. Things in the Gilmore household were not always happy for me." She nodded at the wide windows. "I liked the balcony though. Used to go out and shimmy down the tree outside to get away. Not that I'm condoning that," she added, remembering she was talking to a teenaged girl.

April giggled. "Don't worry. I'm not the tree-climbing type."

Lorelai watched her as she walked around perusing the room. "Hey, April," she said softly. "I hope that stuff at dinner didn't upset you. My mother losing her temper and all."

"No, not really," April assured her. "I was surprised at first. But I remembered Rory telling me that dinners here were sometimes like a war zone."

Lorelai snorted. "That's putting it mildly."

"I guess tonight was kind of what she meant. I tried to look at it objectively. I think you really handled her well, though," she added. "I saw you were kind of losing it but then you got control of yourself and that quieted your mother down a little. Enough to just talk about it instead of yelling."

"Yeah."

April looked mischievous. "Did Dad give you a signal? Like we talked about?"

"Actually, he did," Lorelai laughed. "I think that was what saved me."

"Good. Like I said, she gets scared," April said, a little smugly. Her smile faded, though. "But I think she really doesn't like the idea of taking furniture from my mom's house."

"Well, that's just one of her ideas," Lorelai assured her. "That's just not something she would ever do, for whatever reason. But, believe me, if I see something at your house that I like, I'm pouncing on it."

April flopped onto Lorelai's old bed and nodded. "But you didn't feel that way at first, did you?" she asked in a wise tone of voice.

Lorelai was a little surprised but rallied quickly as she joined April on the bed. "No, I didn't at first. I didn't want to do it."

"Why?"

Lorelai shrugged. "It just felt a little weird to me."

April looked her straight in the eye. "Because she's dead?" she asked softly.

Lorelai felt another small shock but thought it over. "A little because of that. But I think it was more because. . .well, I guess I've been a little jealous of your mom."

April's eyes widened. "Jealous? Why?"

Lorelai shrugged again. "Because she was your dad's girlfriend before I was. Because she had his child before I did."

"But you still might," April said anxiously.

"I know, honey. It's probably not a very rational feeling, but. . .I just feel that way," Lorelai tried to explain.

"Huh." April studied her as she thought it over. "Well, I guess that makes some sense." She considered it for a moment. "Is Dad ever jealous of Rory's father?" she asked.

"He has been, at times. But that's more because Rory's dad sort of comes tearing into our lives every so often and shakes us all up." She shook her head as she thought about Christopher. "He can be a real idiot sometimes."

"Oh." April settled back against the pillows again. "Well, if you don't really want any furniture in my old house, you don't have to take it. I won't be insulted."

Lorelai chuckled. "Thank you for that. But, I mean it, if I see something I like and we can use, I'm snatching it up. Be forewarned," she grinned. "And I really do like the idea of using your mom's bedroom set for the guest room. It'll save us shopping for a whole room of stuff."

"If you like it."

"If I like it, sure." Lorelai looked at her watch. "Hey, we'd better get going before they send out a search party for us. And you still have to look at Rory's room." She nodded at the room they were in. "Do you see anything here you'd like?"

April looked around, too. Lorelai thought she saw the girl's eyes settle for a moment on the pretty antique dressing table, but she didn't say anything. "Well, like I said, I'm not really a doll sort of person and that's most of what's in here."

"Some of the furniture is pretty nice," Lorelai prodded. April's eyes gleamed briefly at that but she shook her head. "I'll think about it, okay?"

"Okay," Lorelai agreed. "I'm going to hold you to that, though." They heaved themselves up from the bed and moved on to Rory's room. April liked a few things there, too, but stuck to her decision that she'd think it over. "You've got it," Lorelai told her, squeezing her shoulder as they went downstairs.

They entered the living room to find Rory and Emily giggling together on the couch, looking as thick as thieves. "Okay, what are you two up to?" Lorelai demanded as she dropped on the other couch.

"Oh, just a little DAR gossip," Emily said demurely. She and Rory looked sideways at each other and burst into laughter again.

Lorelai shook her head. "It's finally happened, April. They've gone around the bend. You and I are officially the most sane people in the family." April giggled.

"Oh, you wish," Rory teased back. Emily looked at her daughter with a gleam in her eye and added, "But remember how formidable I am, Lorelai. Even if you got me committed, I'll get out before you can snap your fingers," she told her daughter mischievously.

Lorelai collapsed into laughter at that one and the others joined in. It quickly became contagious until the four were doubled over, laughing hysterically. That was how the men found them a few minutes later when they rejoined them. They stopped and stared for moment. Then Richard turned to his future son-in-law and asked, "Want to go into my study for a drink?"

"Safest course of action," Luke agreed and they turned as one to leave.

"Oh, come back here, you two! You've deserted us long enough for one night," Emily called after them.

"Yeah, come on, honey, your harem is feeling abandoned," Lorelai teased.

"Okay, but no more girly giggling," Luke said dryly. Which, of course, set them all off into a fresh course of chortles. Finally Luke gave a guffaw and Richard barked a laugh into the mix.

The tension of the earlier part of the evening seemed to magically melt away.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Emily finally sobered up sufficiently to say, wiping her eyes. "Miss Celine can come here next Wednesday at three to show you some gowns."

"Oh, good! I think we're all free." She looked questioningly at the girls, who both nodded. "I'll call and check with Sookie, but I'm sure she'll make herself available."

"What are we coming to look at?" April asked curiously.

Lorelai grinned at her. "Wedding gowns."

"Really?" she brightened. "Right here?"

"That's right. Miss Celine is Mom's. . .dress provider, I guess you'd call her. I was here when she brought dresses for Mom to try on for her vow renewal. Wait 'till you see it," she said excitedly. "You too, Rory. The room is like a white cloud, all filled with wedding gowns. Every style you can imagine."

"And you want me to come?" April asked.

"Of course. I need all my bridesmaids to make such an important decision!"

April squealed and Rory looked excited. "Oh, that should be fun!"

"Oh, it will be," Emily promised.

When the evening was over, the good-byes were pleasant. As they were walking to the cars, Lorelai stopped. "Hey, you want to escort your lovely daughter home? She has a yen to ride in the Jeep," she called to Luke.

He stopped. "Oh. Okay, of course. Delighted," he smiled.

"Okay, passenger switch." She and Rory climbed into the SUV while April clambered into the Jeep and her father got in the driver's side.

When they were on the road, Luke glanced at April. "Honey, I hope none of that stuff at dinner upset you," he began.

She smiled. "Don't worry, Dad, it didn't. Lorelai and I talked about it some when we were upstairs."

"Oh, good." He was pleased to hear that she was confiding in Lorelai.

"Yeah, Mrs. Gilmore's really something, isn't she," April said, shuddering a bit. "And Rory tells me she's better than she used to be."

"You have no idea," Luke muttered. "And I'm glad that you probably won't get one."

"I think she's interesting," April said earnestly. "Interesting to try to figure out what drives her. I still don't get it all."

"None of us do."

"But she was afraid tonight, that's for sure. Afraid of that Shira thing. I was a little lost there, who are those people?"

Luke thought it over for a minute, clarifying in his mind how and how much he wanted to tell her. "I don't think you've met Logan, Rory's boyfriend, have you?"

"No."

"Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger are Logan's parents. They're all from another big, wealthy, society Hartford family, like the Gilmores. Mitchum is a bigwig in the publishing business. He runs a bunch of newspapers."

"Oh." April considered that. "But Rory wants to work on a newspaper, doesn't she? I should think that would be a good contact for her."

"Well, we thought so," Luke said, a little bitterly.

"What do you mean? Does this have something to do with what happened last summer? I didn't understand that, either. How did Mitchum hurt Rory and Lorelai?"

Luke sighed. "Well, I think the details are for Rory or maybe Lorelai to tell you. . ."

"Dad," she interrupted. "Am I in this family or not? And I'm not a baby. I don't need to be protected. Obviously, this was a big deal."

"You're right," he said immediately. "Well, I guess it started when Logan took Rory home to dinner one night. Mitchum wasn't there, apparently, but his mother and grandfather were. They treated Rory very badly, telling her she wasn't the right person for Logan to marry, like she wasn't good enough for their family."

"Whaaaat?" April was shocked. "Were they engaged or something?"

"No, they had just been dating. I guess the Huntzbergers wanted to nip it in the bud before it got to the point of marriage."

"So what happened?"

"Well, apparently Richard and Emily didn't believe Lorelai when she told them about it. That was one thing. Then Mitchum offered Rory an internship at a new paper he was taking over in Stamford. She worked there for a couple of weeks and suddenly he told her she didn't have what it took to succeed in the newspaper business."

"Oh, my God!" April's eyes were round as saucers. "How awful!"

"It crushed Rory and robbed her of all her self-confidence. She was so upset she wanted to drop out of Yale."

"Drop out of Yale? Wow!"

"Yeah. Lorelai didn't want her to, of course, so they had a big fight about it. Rory moved out of Lorelai's and went to live with her grandparents. She and Lorelai didn't even speak for months."

"Are you kidding me?" April shrieked. She let out a long whistle. "I never would have guessed that could happen. They're so close."

"I don't think they ever thought it could happen, either. It surprised all of us, I'll tell you that. Lorelai was heartbroken, especially because she had asked her parents to help her talk Rory into staying in school. Instead, they let her move into their pool house and drop out. I think that was the worst part for Lorelai, that Rory turned to them instead of to her and that they let Lorelai down the way they did."

"This is almost unbelievable," April said, shaking her head.

"There was another thing about it, too, but that's definitely for Rory to tell you, not me," he added firmly.

"Okay," she said uncertainly.

"But one good thing came out it."

"Well, I'm dying to know what that was."

"When Lorelai told me the story, I got all upset about Rory dropping out of school. I was ranting, and I came up with this harebrained scheme to kidnap her from her grandparents' house and drag her to her classes bodily and stay with her to make sure she attended them."

April giggled. "Got it. I should never try to drop out of school because you won't let me."

"Damn right. Anyway, Lorelai says that rant made her realize how much I love Rory and that made her realize that she wanted to marry me. So we got engaged."

"Awww, that's sweet," April said approvingly.

He chuckled. "I guess. We started renovating the house that summer, and that kept her busy. That's when she got Paul Anka, too. But it was a very hard time."

"I'll bet." April's voice was sympathetic.

"The other hard thing was that while Rory was living there, Emily got her involved in the DAR and other socialite kind of activities. I remember Richard was worried about that. He came to see Lorelai one night to tell her he was afraid Rory was sinking into the Hartford social scene and would never snap out of it."

"What finally happened? What made her come home?"

"Well, she had some sort of blowout with Emily. I've actually never heard that whole story. She decided she'd had enough and moved back home, got a part-time job and went back to school that winter." He glanced at her. "Do you remember the day I came to your science fair and found out I was your father?"

"Of course. I'll always remember that day," April said softly.

"That was the same day Rory came home," Luke said in a low voice. "And Lorelai wanted to start planning our wedding."

"Oohhhhh," April said knowingly. "And that's why you didn't tell her about me. She was happy to have Rory back so you didn't want to gum up the works by telling her you had a kid."

"Yeah." Luke was silent a minute. "I'm still a little ashamed of that."

"Don't be," she assured him. "It all worked out in the end."

"Yes, I guess it did," he smiled.

They were silent for a moment. "So you guys had had quite a year before I even came along," April mused. "And then everything the last few months. It's amazing you're both still upright after all that stress."

Luke chuckled at her assessment. "Well, I guess we're made of tough stuff."

"But, you know, I kind of like it, too," April said with a touch of excitement. "When I lived with Mom, it was just the two of us and life was pretty quiet most of the time. Now there's all of you, and Lorelai's parents and your sister and everybody in Stars Hollow and all this excitement going on. It's invigorating. I really like it," she finished enthusiastically.

Luke laughed hysterically. "Okay, honey, we'll keep it up just for you," he teased.

"Oh, you know what I mean," she said fondly.

They drove along contentedly for a few minutes while Luke stole glances at her from the side. "You feel better, don't you?" he asked a little while later.

"Yeah, I do," she smiled. "I mean, I still miss Mom and all, and I miss my home and my friends, and I don't want to change schools, but. . .the stuff about the house and the wedding is all exciting and it's. . .fun. Really fun. I like the way things are going."

"Good," Luke said, smiling at her. "That's exactly what I've been hoping to hear you say."

Over in the SUV, Lorelai sighed as she pulled out of the Gilmore driveway. "Another fun-filled Friday evening with the Gilmores comes to a close."

"Oh, it wasn't as bad as usual," Rory objected. "It was over pretty quickly. And Grandma ended up agreeing with you. I guess you could say that you won that round."

"Yeah. Wow. Emily Gilmore listened to me about a question of social etiquette. Check the sky, hon, and see if there are any pigs flying around up there."

Rory giggled. "Pretty amazing." They were silent a moment. "You almost lost it, though, didn't you? And Luke did something to stop you."

"Yeah, he grabbed my knee. He and April and I had actually talked about it, about giving me a cue when I was getting too angry. So I can stay calm and reasonable, which, as I'm finally discovering, seems to work best with Mom."

"You and Luke make a good team," Rory commended her.

Lorelai smiled. "I think so."

They drove in silence for a little while.

"Thanks for you help, though, on the Shira thing." Lorelai shook her head. "Luke isn't the only one that wants to beat that whole family into a pulp."

"Speaking of that whole incident, I didn't realize. . ." Rory cleared her throat. "I knew you were upset when I left, Mom, but Luke. . .Luke used the word 'heartbroken.' I didn't realize that things were that bad for you."

"Well. . ." Lorelai sighed and left her sentence hanging. "It was hard. Luke may have been speaking of what he was seeing, though. I didn't talk much about it, so he didn't really know how I was feeling all the time."

"I think maybe he did," Rory said wisely. "He can usually read you pretty well."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Another silence stretched between them. "I think the thing that really hurt me, though, was that. . .was that you seemed to choose them and their world, rather than the one I gave you. That was really hard."

Rory frowned and considered her words. "That certainly wasn't my intent when I went. I just wanted a place to go to. I just sort of got. . .sucked into Grandma's world, I guess. She lured me, a little bit at a time. I was just sort of. . .toying with it, I guess. Tasting it. Trying it out. It wasn't me, though. It didn't turn out to be me."

"Thank God," Lorelai whispered.

Rory smiled and squeezed her mother's arm. "I'm sorry again for how much I hurt you back then, Mom. I really didn't mean to. Things just sort of piled up, I guess."

Another silence settled on the car. "I had a pretty nice talk with April upstairs tonight," Lorelai told her daughter. "I think she's settling in. She's starting to ask questions about our family and stuff. It's like she's getting interested in us."

"Good," Rory nodded. "Did she see anything she liked upstairs for her room?"

"Well, she wouldn't choose anything and said she wanted to think it over, but I thought I saw her eyeing that antique dressing table in my room."

"Oh! That's really pretty!"

Lorelai glanced at her daughter. "Do you want it? Have you been secretly craving it for years and didn't tell me?"

"No," Rory laughed. "It would stick out in my room. I have a much simpler style. Hey, nice save on the thing on the furniture in her old house. Was she bothered by that?"

"No, I don't think so," Lorelai said thoughtfully. "And I think she's got a point about the bedroom set being put in our guest room. It makes more sense than going out and buying a whole new set. Depending on what it looks like, of course. And then, April would have a little bit of Anna in her new home."

"I thought you felt uncomfortable about that."

"I did at first, when April first suggested it but. . .I don't know, it doesn't really bother me now. I'm beginning to think it would be kind of nice."

"As long as you're comfortable. I wonder what style of furniture Anna had? Judging from her store, I bet it's sort of old-fashioned, maybe. Vintage."

"Well, Luke and April have been no help in describing it," Lorelai said, a bit frustrated. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see when we get there."

"I guess so."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at home and tumbled into the house, Paul Anka loudly barking his greetings. As was becoming their routine, they changed and met at the kitchen table for coffee and tea and to digest the evening.

They talked a little about Emily's difficulties at dinner and the smooth way they had banded together to defuse her. Luke mentioned that he had filled April in on 'the incident' of the previous summer that was so prominently a part of Emily's meltdown.

"I hope you don't mind," he told Rory.

"No, of course not," she said immediately. "April's in this family now too. She needs a frame of reference."

"That's what I said," April said, a little smugly. "But, Rory, there was one piece Dad wouldn't tell me."

"What?" Rory said, puzzled.

"I don't know. He just said that there was part of it that it would be up to you to tell."

Rory looked at Luke. "I was talking about the you-know-what," he tried to explain cryptically.

"No, I don't think I do know," Rory said, laughing a little. "What?"

"The yacht," he said finally.

"Oh. That." Rory pursed her mouth and thought about it for a moment. "I got into trouble with the law, April. That night that I had the 'conversation' with Mitchum, I was so upset that Logan and I stole a yacht."

April stared at her. "Weeelll, I guess that's one way to work off your frustrations," she finally said with more than a touch of her father's wryness and a smattering of sarcasm.

They all laughed at that. "So what happened?" April asked.

"Oh, I had to do about a million hours of community service, which I've finished, and I'm on probation for a while. My officer is really nice, though," she shrugged. "She understands what happened and that I'm not someone to habitually get into trouble, so she goes light on me."

"Just don't let her know about the heroin ring, sweetie," Lorelai advised, winking at April.

"No, that's just between you and me. After all, you're the mastermind of the whole operation," Rory responded immediately.

"No, you're forgetting. Paris took it over last month."

They all had another good laugh at that. "Gee, we've laughed a lot tonight," Rory commented, wiping her eyes. "I forgot how good it feels."

"A laugh a day keeps the doctor away," April quoted.

"That's apples, sweetie," said her father.

She looked at him pertly. "I like mine better."

"I do, too," chimed Lorelai.

"You just don't like fruit," Luke muttered.

The girls giggled a little more until Luke said, "So, on to happier subjects. Where are we with the house?"

They looked at each other. "Well, the painting's almost done," said Lorelai. "I think we're almost good to go." She looked at him. "Why? Are we missing something?"

"Well, we've been so busy concentrating on the walls and ceilings that we haven't looked down. I did, when I was over there today. Some of the floors need refinishing and the others need to be buffed and polished, and we should do that before we move the furniture in. Most of the bathrooms could use new tiles on the floor and wherever on the walls we want them."

"Oh," said Lorelai, sobering immediately. "Do we really need to do all that stuff?"

"I think so. After all, you're the one that keeps saying we should do things before we move in, so they'll be done once and for all."

"Yeah, you're right." She sighed. "So there's a lot more work to be done. I really kind of had my heart set on being in there and relatively settled by Fourth of July. I'd love to have a big housewarming party that day."

Luke's face softened. "We can probably still do that."

"You think?"

"The floor stuff probably won't take more than a week or so. I know some guys who will come in and do them professionally for a reasonable price. We can do the tiles. I've done them before. After that, it'll just be moving things and that'll only be a few days." He thought for a minute. "I was looking at a calendar and the first of July is on a Saturday two weeks from tomorrow. Why don't we shoot for a move that day?"

"Sounds good," Lorelai approved and held up her coffee cup. "July first."

"July first," the other echoed, clinking their cups against hers.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Miss April had a very pertinent question tonight." She looked at Luke. "Now that she's mobile, what are we going to do about the SUV?"

Luke immediately got a slightly guilty look on his face. "I know we said it was only for the duration of her being in a cast, but . . ." He looked at her appealingly.

"You want to keep it," she chuckled.

"Yeah, I do," he said. "We'll still need a car for four passengers sometimes. And my truck is getting old. I like having it to haul big things, but I'd rather not use it for day-to-day travel any more. Stop wearing it down. And I really like the SUV," he cajoled.

Lorelai smiled. "You don't have to sell me, honey. I'd like to keep it, too."

"Me, too," chimed in April.

"Me four," added Rory.

"Okay, that's that," Luke chuckled with satisfaction. "The deal I made was to lease with an option to buy. I guess I'll call the guy tomorrow and tell him we want to buy."

"Yay," Lorelai applauded. "Now we have to name it."

"Oh, jeez. I should have seen this coming," Luke groaned.


	45. Chapter 45: Tours, Tiles and a Sign

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: Not mine, but I'd drink with Dorothy Parker if she invited me. _

Chapter Forty-five: Tours, Tiles and a Sign 

Luke was up early the next day to open the diner, planning to take the rest of the day off. The girls arose when he got home. They ate breakfast, happily planning their activities for the day and were at the new house by nine.

"Remember, there's no point now to painting the bathrooms until we get the tile down," Luke cautioned. "We have to go look for that. But I don't know what time your parents are dropping by," he told Lorelai.

She pulled out her cell phone and called them, explaining that they were kind of stuck on their work until they could get the tile. She and Emily talked for a little while and she hung the phone up with a smile. "They weren't planning to stop by until this afternoon, around two o'clock or so," she reported happily. "So let's hasten ourselves to ye old tile store, gang."

Luke thought the best store for their purposes was a few towns over so they drove there and spent an hour debating over various colors, textures and sizes. Rory and April had decided they wanted green in the bathroom they would share and found some pretty moss-green tiles to alternate with white ones. Lorelai wanted blue in the master bathroom. "So it'll match both of our eyes," she said cheerfully. She and Luke picked out a soft blue for the floor with white for the area around the tub. For the downstairs and guest bathrooms they went with plain white with a pattern on it. With boxes of tile in the back of the SUV, plus all the necessary accoutrements, they happily headed back where Luke began lessons in tiling to his three clueless females. Before he did so, however, he called the floor refinishing guys, who luckily had a few days free before their next big job was scheduled and promised to be at the house on Monday.

"It's like magic, the way this is coming together," Lorelai declared.

They had the girls' bathroom more than half finished by the time they broke for lunch. They had just finished it up when they heard the front door open and Richard's voice boom out, "Anybody home?" Rory and April ran ahead and clattered down the stairs, ignoring Luke's pleas of "No running, April!" He and Lorelai shook their heads at each other, grinning ruefully and followed the girls more sedately down the stairs.

They found their offspring had already begun a tour of the downstairs. They had finished the foyer, explaining what further work needed to be done there, and were just entering the living room when Luke and Lorelai joined them.

"Oh, this is lovely!" Emily cried as she took in the huge, paint-and-papered room. "It's so cheerful. That's hard to do in such a big room."

"It looks really nice. You kids outdid yourselves," Richard agreed.

"Thanks. We're enjoying doing all this," Luke said.

Emily looked around again. "You know, Lorelai, I never quite put my finger on what style you have in your living room now, but as I look at this, it becomes clearer. You seem to like country style," Emily said thoughtfully.

"Really?" Lorelai said, looking around. "I never really thought about it. I mean, I'm not even sure what different styles entail. I've just always bought what I liked."

"Well, thinking of the couch you've got now, and looking at this new wallpaper, that's definitely the style that comes to mind," Emily declared. "And it seems to suit this room at least, if not the whole house. As you shop for new things for this room, you should keep that in mind and look for things that are considered 'country.'"

"Okay," Lorelai said happily. "Did you hear that, Luke, girls? We have a style!"

They chuckled in response and the tour moved to the dining room.

"We're not changing much in here," Lorelai explained. "We like the wood and the wallpaper."

"It's lovely," Emily agreed.

"We're going to have to look for a dining room set eventually. Probably not until after we're all moved and after the wedding."

"Where will you eat in the meantime?" Emily inquired.

"We're going to get a big table for the kitchen," Luke explained.

"Well. . ." Emily frowned.

"Careful, Mom," Lorelai warned softly. "We eat in the kitchen now."

Emily's face cleared. "Of course you do. Well, that will be all right, I suppose." She nodded at the dining room. "From that wallpaper, this would be another room where a country style would work."

"We'll keep that in mind," Lorelai said.

They moved on to the kitchen, which was greatly admired, to the library which Richard especially appreciated. They trooped upstairs and inspected the bedrooms and baths, Rory and April proudly showing off their recent tiling work.

Lorelai led them to the master bedroom last. "This is our room," she said proudly.

"Oh, my goodness," Emily said softly, looking around with appreciative eyes.

"You'll never want to leave," Richard agreed.

"Wait 'till you see the attachments," Lorelai bragged. She showed them the bathroom, explaining that the Jacuzzi was still being installed. She led them to the walk-in closet with a gleam in her eye, waiting for Emily's reaction.

She was not disappointed. When she saw the room, Emily let out a shriek not unlike the one Lorelai had uttered when she first saw it. Richard crowded in to join her while the others stood outside the door, laughing.

Richard finally had to drag his wife out by an arm. Emily looked at Lorelai, her eyes a little glazed. "I would _kill_ for a closet like that," she said dreamily.

"I know, right?" Lorelai giggled. "I think this is what sold me on the house in the end."

"She'll finally have enough room for all her shoes. And I'll finally get some closet space that she can't encroach on," Luke confided.

Emily looked around. "What color are you doing in here?"

"A creamy white, like our bedroom at home now," Lorelai explained. "That way, we can hang pictures and stuff without much clashing of colors."

"It'll be lovely," Emily approved. "The whole place will be wonderful."

As they went downstairs, Richard commented, "I'm sort of surprised that so much of it looks like it has been fixed up recently. New appliances and fixtures in the bathrooms, that sort of thing. I thought an elderly man lived here alone."

"He did," Luke explained. "As I understand it, a few years ago he was thinking of selling and moving to something smaller, so he began to renovate. But then he fell ill and kind of stopped in mid-stream. He got a lot done, though."

"Poor man," Emily sympathized. "Your gain, though."

"It sure was," agreed Lorelai.

The group stood downstairs talking a little while longer until Richard said, "Well, we'll let you get back to work. Besides, you don't seem to have any chairs available yet," he chuckled. "So Emily and I will be on our way." The said their good-byes and watched as the Gilmores climbed into their car and went on their way.

"Wow, not a single criticism," Lorelai marveled.

"Not one. I think she came close, though," Luke chuckled.

"Yeah. And we really should get at least some folding chairs over here." "Later," Luke promised.

They continued with their work and became so engrossed that none of them wanted to stop and go anywhere for dinner. So they ordered pizza and Luke and Rory drove the short distance to the diner to pick up plates, silverware, cups and a box of napkins, as well as four folding chairs and some take-out coffee for their two caffeine addicts. "We might as well leave the dishes and stuff," Luke decided. "We'll be over here a lot now and might need them." Despite the chairs, they ate the pizza on the kitchen floor talking excitedly of all still needed to do.

By the time they left at nine o'clock, dirty, sweaty and their hands and clothes covered with lumps of grout, the bathrooms were all tiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day they were scheduled to meet Steve Nardini at Anna's house. It would be April's first return there since the accident.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Luke asked her at breakfast, a note of anxiety in his voice.

"I'm sure," April said in a small voice. "We need to get my summer clothes and figure out what I'm taking to the new house. I can't hold you all up on that. Besides," she interrupted Luke as he started to say something, "Kate and I talked about this. She thinks it's important for me to do and I agree with her. I have to take the next step in saying good-bye to Mom."

Luke sighed. "Okay. As long as you think you're ready. But if you feel too uncomfortable, or it gets to be too much for you, just tell us and we'll leave right away."

"All right," April said, "but I don't think that's going to happen." She had a steely look in her eye. Lorelai noticed it and gestured with her head to Luke, who looked carefully at his daughter and saw it too.

But when they arrived at the house, April looked extremely nervous and was clutching the sides of her car seat. Rory noticed and offered her hand and April grabbed it and squeezed it, looking at Rory gratefully. Luke turned around in his seat as he turned the car off. "You ready?" he said gruffly.

April just nodded. The foursome got out of the car and approached the house slowly. As they did, Steve came out on the porch. "April!" he cried and hurried to her to give her a hug. "Look at you back on your feet!"

"Hi, Uncle Steve," April replied hugging him back.

"How is everything? You still doing well?" he asked anxiously.

"Just as good since the last time we talked," April smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't return your call from Friday. We're getting the new house ready and got really caught up in tiling yesterday. Dad taught me how to tile," she added proudly.

"Well, that's a skill every young lady should know," Steve chuckled. He looked at the others and smiled widely. "Hi, everybody. How are you all?"

"Great, Steve," said Luke, coming forward to shake his hand. "How are things with you?"

"Oh, very good," Steve asserted. "Everything's going well. And the house and the wedding plans are all coming together?" he directed to Lorelai.

"Everything is wonderful," she smiled. "You need to come to the house soon and see what we've done."

"I'd love to. When do you think you'll be moving in?"

"We're hoping for two weeks from yesterday."

Steve whistled. "That soon. Good for you."

"In fact, if all goes according to plan, we're tentatively planning a combination housewarming/Fourth of July party," Lorelai said. "To which you are cordially invited, of course."

"That sound great," Steve smiled. "I'll save the date."

"We'll let you know if it's on as we get closer to it."

Steve turned back to April who had been staring at the house, oblivious to the conversation around her. He put his arm around her shoulder and said gently, "Are you ready?"

She turned to look at him, her mouth set firmly. "I'm ready," she nodded.

"Then let's do this thing."

They walked up the steps and into the house. The others followed but waited for a minute on the porch to give April a little time to react and get her bearings.

But before they could go in they heard April's voice call out excitedly, "Lorelai! Dad! Come in! Wait 'till you see!"

"See what?" Lorelai yelled back. Rory was closest to the door so she went in first. A second later she called, "Mom! You should see this!"

Lorelai and Luke looked at each other, baffled, then hurried into the house. The others were standing there with big grins on their faces and April was pointing to the blue-striped couch in the middle of the living room.

Lorelai skidded to a stop. "Oh. My. God," she breathed.

"What?" Luke said, looking around.

"The couch," she said softly.

He looked at it. "What about it?"

Lorelai began to laugh. "It's exactly, and I mean exactly, like our couch at home! Only it's blue and white stripes instead of red and white! Look at it, can't you see it?"

Luke stared at the couch for a minute, thinking about the one at home, and suddenly he could see the resemblance. "Oh, yeah. Wow! That's really wild." He looked at April. "Why didn't you tell us?"

She shook her head. "I thought your couch looked familiar," she giggled. "It just never dawned on me why. I told you I don't usually pay much attention to furniture."

"This is incredible," Lorelai said, shaking her head. "Incredible that Anna and I have the same taste in furniture."

"Well, you have the same taste in men," Rory teased.

"Yeah. And I guess there's isn't too much difference between the two at that," Lorelai replied, looking roguishly at Luke.

"Ha ha," he said sarcastically while Steve laughed. "Hey!" Luke said. "You're the only other male here, back me up, will you?"

"Sorry," Steve snickered. "But that was funny."

"It's all amazing," Lorelai chortled. "And the blue is about the same as the blue in the wallpaper."

"Look at the chair, Mom," Rory said, pointing. "It matches the couch."

"Wow. I didn't even notice that!" Lorelai said. She looked at April, her eyes twinkling. "You've been holding out on me, missy," she mock-scolded.

"Well, I _told_ you you could have whatever you wanted," April returned pertly. "I guess that I guessed you would like it, although I didn't know why."

Lorelai suddenly sobered a little. "This isn't just amazing, April." She put her arm around the girl. "It's a sign."

"A sign?" the teen said, puzzled.

"Yeah. I think maybe this is a sign from your mom that she's glad you're with us. That the new house is exactly where you're supposed to be," Lorelai said softly.

April's eyes brightened. "I like that thought," she said happily.

Everyone was silent for a moment, smiling softly. "So I'm guessing you want the couch and chair?" Steve finally said.

Lorelai smiled at him. "Yes, I think we want them. Don't we?" she asked Luke.

He shrugged. "Your department," he smiled.

"Of course we want them," said April. She took Lorelai's hand and tugged at it. "Come on, I want you to see my bedroom set. Come on Rory, Dad."

They followed her through the house to her bedroom, where she threw open the door. "This is it." They all went inside.

The bedroom set _was_ pretty. It was in white, with simple decorative carving on the headboard, dresser and nightstand. "It's a little more girly than I usually am," April shrugged, "but I really liked the carving."

"It's beautiful," Lorelai said appreciatively. "I absolutely understand why you want to keep it for your new room." She nodded at the curtains and bedspread. "I see you were into pink, too."

"Well, I was," April said hesitantly. "Do you think I could maybe get a new bedspread and curtains for my new room?"

"Of course," Lorelai said.

"I saw a set I liked at the bed and bath store we went to last week."

"We'll go shopping," Lorelai declared.

They looked around the room some more and April pointed to her closet. "I've always liked these white louvered doors, too. They fit in with the room. Dad, do you think I could get a set for the new room? And could you put them in?"

"First chance I get," Luke said, smiling.

Rory edged up to April. "Way to score the goodies, little sister," she said conspiratorially.

"It's a gift. A specialty of only children," April whispered back, grinning.

Lorelai looked at Luke. "I think we've been had."

"I know we've been," he agreed.

They laughed and then April sobered. "I'll have to come back in here to look at my clothes later but. . .I think we need to go look at Mom's room."

"You don't have to. . ." Luke began.

"Yes, I do."

April marched determinedly to Anna's bedroom, the others following behind. When she got to the door, she stopped and looked at Steve. "Is Mom's stuff still in there?"

"No, honey," Steve said gently. "I packed it all away. I kept it all, though, in case there's something you want to keep. But the room is stripped bare."

"There might be a few things I'd like," April murmured. She braced herself and said, "Okay," and threw open the door.

The summer sunshine illuminated the room as the group looked it over. April sighed. "It's a lot easier without her stuff here. Easier than I thought."

"Good," Luke said, squeezing her shoulder.

"Look at the furniture," April told them. "See if you might want it for the guest room."

This set was also lovely, in a soft maple. The headboard was curved and slatted and the wide double dresser and nightstand simply trimmed. Lorelai frowned. "It looks like Ethan Allen," she said.

"What?" said Luke, puzzled at the reference.

"It's a furniture store throughout Connecticut," Lorelai explained. "Sookie and I were looking at a catalog not long ago, when she was thinking of getting a new bedroom set. I remember I liked one that looked an awful lot like this."

"There might be a marking somewhere," Luke said. He pulled out a drawer, turned it upside down and looked at it. "Yep. Ethan Allen."

"This is nice stuff," Lorelai approved. "How long ago did she get it, April?"

"Oh, only a few years ago. About two years before I got mine, and I got mine a year ago." She smiled at Lorelai. "You like it, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," Lorelai murmured. "Rory?"

"I think it's great," she said happily. "And it's got that same country feel that Grandma was talking about."

"Luke?"

Luke shook his head. "Like I said, not my department. But I like it, if that's what you're asking. And it seems to be well-made."

"Okay," Lorelai decided. "Guest room furnished." She looked around at the others. "Why do I feel this is a little weird? It's like I'm walking through a tag sale or something. I don't want to be disrespectful."

"I don't think you're being disrespectful," April said, puzzled. "I don't feel disrespected and I don't think my mother would, either. She has the same taste in furniture that you do, and all this furniture is just going to get sold or something if you don't take it. Isn't it?" she appealed to Steve.

"That's the plan," he confirmed. "I can sort of appreciate what you mean by 'weird,' Lorelai, at least objectively. But I certainly don't feel that you're being greedy or insensitive or anything, or being disrespectful to Anna. I think she'd like the fact that the furniture she chose and loved will follow her daughter to her new home."

Lorelai smiled at him. "Thanks, Steve," she said softly. She looked at Luke. "You okay with this?"

"I'm fine, as long as you are," he told her.

She nodded. "Okay, good," she said again. "I guess we can't take it today, since you didn't bring the truck."

"We can't really take it until the floors are completed, anyway," Luke said. "We can get back later in the week or next weekend. I'll see if Jackson can come to help me."

"I'll come and help, too, if I can," Steve offered. "April, tell me which things of your mother's from in here that you wanted so I can start digging through the boxes while you go pack up your room."

"Okay," April agreed and sat down with him in the living room as he pulled out a pad and pen.

"I'll get the boxes from the car and start packing the books in your room, if you want," offered Rory.

"Oh, great," agreed April.

"Where are your summer clothes, honey? I'll start looking through them for you," said Lorelai.

"They're in two long boxes under my bed."

The group scattered around the house. Lorelai went into April's room and pulled the boxes out from under the bed. Rory and Luke started packing the books and April joined them shortly.

"A lot of this stuff might not fit any more," she worried. "Some of it was getting small last year, and I've grown and gained weight since then." She looked at Lorelai. "I don't see any point in dragging it all the way over to one of the houses only to find that I can't use it. It would probably be better if I tried it on here. Then, if I can't use it, Uncle Steve can have Goodwill take it when they pick up the other stuff.

"Good plan," Lorelai agreed. "Okay, take a few things to start and go change in the bathroom. I'll sort them out in the meantime. Holler if you want me to come look or when you're ready for something else."

They went along with these activities for a while. The books were almost packed and April was modeling a shirt and pants for Lorelai when Steve came to the door. "Folks, I'm going to go. I'm giving you a key so you can come and go as you need to for the next few weeks. Feel free. It'll be easier than trying to coordinate our schedules."

"Oh, that would be a big help, Steve. Thanks," Luke told him.

Steve nodded. "No problem. April, I think I found the things you wanted. They're in a box by the door. Luke, call me when you're going to move furniture and I'll try to come."

"Don't go to any trouble," Luke said.

"No, it's okay. I'm due a lot of vacation and the project is at a sort of lull anyway. I can easily spare a few hours."

"I'm guessing it'll be next weekend," Luke said.

"All the better." Steve smiled and hugged April. "All of you take care," he said as he left.

Lorelai smiled at April. "He's a really nice man."

"He really is," April agreed.

They continued their work until April had a small pile of clothes in the "okay" pile while a much larger stack was bagged and marked to go to Goodwill. "There's a shopping trip in your future, young lady," Lorelai told her with mock sternness. "You need some clothes."

"Good," April said, eyes shining.

"Oh, April, you don't know what you're in for," Rory told her. "Shopping with my mother is something like surfing a hurricane." She put her arm around the teen with exaggerated sympathy. "I'd better come along to protect you! Yes, yes, I know, but it's no problem. I'm happy to sacrifice myself."

"And maybe score a few new things for yourself," snarked Lorelai. "I'm wise to your games, missy."

Luke just listened, smiling, enjoying the interaction.

Since they didn't have to rush away, they decided to stay and pack the rest of April's room. "Don't bother emptying the dresser drawers," Luke advised. "We can move them just as they are."

April was fingering her microscope. "I wish we had some bubble wrap to put some of this stuff in," April worried. Luke sighed and wordlessly left to find some at a nearby variety store. "He'd do anything for you," Lorelai told her.

And hour later and April's room was completely packed and they decided to pack themselves in also. They left everything except for April's clothes, however, so they could move it all straight to the house when the floors were ready.

They stopped for a late lunch and went to the new house. The bathrooms could now be painted since the tile was finished, which took up most of the afternoon. By four they were back home, collapsed in the living room.

"I can hardly move," groaned Lorelai.

"Me, too," agreed Rory.

"I feel like I could sleep for a week," said Luke. "And we've got a lot more of that to come in the next two weeks." He smiled around the room. "But we're really making progress, aren't we, guys?"

"We sure are," said April excitedly. "Just think, two weeks from today we'll be in our new home."

Her enthusiasm, as well as her use of the word "our" brought wide smiles to the other three in the room.


	46. Chapter 46: Saying Yes to the Dress

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: Not mine. I'm just borrowing for a little playtime. _

Chapter Forty-six: Saying Yes to the Dress 

The floor refinishers arrived early Monday morning and were swarming all over the house when Luke stopped by on his way home with breakfast for the girls.

"There's really no point in going over there today," he told them. "They're all over the place. You'll no sooner start something in one room before they'll chase you out."

"That's okay. I couldn't go this morning anyway. I have a tutoring session back at Yale," Rory said.

"I guess I'll go get re-acquainted with my business," Lorelai decided. "Michel needs to be whipped into shape again."

She and Luke looked expectantly at April, who gave them a pleading look in return.

"Can't I just stay here? Read, watch TV, take Paul Anka for a nice walk?" she asked, looking back and forth between them.

Luke and Lorelai looked at one another. "What do you think?" he asked.

Lorelai considered for a second. "I think she has two good legs, a good head on her shoulders, she knows the neighborhood now and we're both two minutes away," she said thoughtfully. "I vote we let her stay."

Luke got lost in thought while April watched him anxiously. "All right," he finally said.

"Thank you!" April shrieked with delight.

"But keep your cell phone with you if you go out, because I'm calling to check on you," he warned.

"If you must," April said, heaving the heavy sigh of the put-upon adolescent.

"And you'll call us or go get Babette if you need to, right?"

"Of course, Dad. Don't worry."

"Not possible," Luke replied gruffly while Lorelai and Rory grinned. He leaned forward and kissed April on the forehead and mussed her hair as he smiled.

"Tell you what," Lorelai said. "When Rory gets back, the three of us will take off for the mall and get you some clothes. How's that?"

"Oh, that's great," April beamed. "I'll be right here, waiting."

So the three adults went their way leaving April happily ensconced on the couch, Paul Anka curled up next to her with his head in her lap.

The morning passed quickly and quietly and April had no problems. When Rory arrived back at about one, they trio took off for the mall. They invaded several small clothing stores as well as the department store, and by the time they hit the food court for some much-needed sustenance, April had acquired a nice summer wardrobe. Rory and Lorelai had both scored a few new outfits, too. They had also stopped by the bed and bath store to pick up April's new bedspread and curtains, which were white with small violets scattered through them, plus some violet throw rugs.

They had a restful evening at home. Luke had decided to work, in order to give Caesar the evening off, and he reported that the refinishers were still hard at it and would still be the next day, but should be finished by late afternoon. "They we can really get in there," he said.

Tuesday passed in much the same way. In the evening they went to the house to find the floor work completed. "Oh, they're beautiful!" Lorelai breathed as she admired the glowing wood.

They finished the last bits of painting they had to do and gathered in the living room when they had finished, checking with one another as to whether they had remembered everything. Every room that needed it had had two coats. The bathrooms were all done. Even the insides of most of the closets had gotten a fresh coat. "I think that's it," Luke finally said, his eyes bright. "I think we're ready to move in."

The next day, Rory had another tutoring session to get to so April decided to come to the Dragonfly with Lorelai. She hadn't been there for a while, so when they got out of the car, she set off immediately for the stables to visit her new friends, Cletus and Desdemona. Lorelai chuckled as she watched. She went in to work for a while and later went out to the stables to check on the teen. She found April standing on a stool confidently stroking Cletus' nose while Dessie watched, occasionally nudging her stablemate. When they saw Lorelai, they both whinnied in welcome.

"You look very comfortable there," Lorelai observed.

"I feel good," April confirmed. "I'm not so scared of them now that I can stand up."

"Understandable," Lorelai agreed. "Have you given them their treat yet?

"Umm, no. I wasn't quite that confident," April said, laughing a little at herself.

Lorelai took two apples from the basket and gave one to April. "Just hold it near Clete's mouth. He'll do the rest."

"Okay," said April, a little uncertainty clouding her voice. She timidly held up the apple to the horse who immediately began to nibble at it and then quickly took it in his mouth and began to crunch it.

"That felt weird, but not too bad," April reported. Lorelai handed her the second apple as Desdemona eagerly reached out her neck. "Yeah, she's the greedy one," Lorelai chuckled as April raised her hand and the mare snatched the apple and turned away to enjoy it. "Nobody's going to take it away from you, silly," Lorelai called to her fondly.

"That was fun," said April brightly.

"Now that you're on two legs, we should plan your first riding lesson," Lorelai said, a bit teasingly.

"I'm not entirely sure about that yet," April said carefully.

"It's okay. Just tell me when you're ready. We've got all next month. All fall, for that matter."

They strode back to the inn. As they entered, April asked, "Where's the wedding going to be?"

Lorelai led her to the dining room and pointed to a door in the side. "We'll come out this door," she demonstrated as she opened it. "Straight ahead, there'll be a big tent with no sides, so people don't have to sit in the sun if it's sunny or get wet if it's raining, but there will still be air. There will be rows of chairs and the chuppah will be set at the end. That's where we'll have the ceremony." She pointed to a large flat area a few yards away. "We'll put another tent there with the tables and chairs and a dance floor."

"It should be really nice," April approved. "I hope it's a nice day, not too hot and not raining."

"Me, too," Lorelai smiled.

As they wandered back in, April said, "You know, I've never seen the upstairs. Are there any rooms open I could take a look at? Just to see what they look like?"

"Let's see," Lorelai said as she went to the front desk. She checked the registration and pulled a key from the rack. "Room six," she said, indicating that April should go upstairs ahead of her.

They walked to the room as April admired the hallway. When they entered, the girl gasped. "It's so pretty!"

"Thank you," Lorelai said, a little self-consciously.

"No, really, it's so nice." April turned in circles, admiring the room. "Is every room like this? Same wallpaper and stuff?"

"No, actually, each one is different," Lorelai smiled. "Some of the furniture is similar and the light fixtures and stuff. But we tried to do different wallpaper and fabrics and colors and designs in each room. So each one is unique."

"You picked out all these? And decided on the combinations yourself?" April gasped.

"Well, yeah. I mean, Sookie and I did together. And Michel helped."

April looked at her with admiration shining from her eyes. "You're really great at this. No wonder you're getting the rooms at the new house to look so nice. How did you learn this stuff? Did you take a class or something?"

"No, not really," Lorelai chuckled. "I guess you can't grow up in the same house with Emily Gilmore and not have some idea about decorating. She lives for this stuff," she confided. "And then I've picked up a lot just from working in the hotel business for so long. Mia, the lady I worked for at the Independence Inn, was very good at this stuff and she taught me a lot."

April looked around again. "It's beautiful," she said softly.

As they went downstairs, April inquired, "Was this place really a wreck when you bought it? Did you have to do everything from scratch?"

"Here, I'll show you." Lorelai guided April to an area by the door where two pictures of the inn were hung. One was a photograph that Luke's old girlfriend Rachel had taken so many years ago, when she discovered the property and got Lorelai interested in it. The other was a photograph that Lorelai had had taken the day the inn opened.

"Wow," April said, studying them both. "You really had to do a lot of work."

"Yeah. It was a mess."

April stood back from the pictures and smiled at Lorelai. "You should be really proud."

Lorelai put her arm around the girl. "I am, kid. I really am."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wednesday afternoon was their scheduled appointment to go to the Gilmores' for Lorelai to try on wedding gowns.

The three ladies of the house plus Sookie piled into the SUV and took off, chattering happily as they went. They pulled into the driveway and before Lorelai stopped the car, she turned to them.

"Now, I have to tell you, Miss Celine is a bit. . .odd," she said with a grin.

"Odd how?" asked April. Sookie looked curious while Rory said nothing, having heard the story from her mother.

"You'll see," Lorelai said cryptically. "Not in a bad way. Just go with the flow. It'll be fun, you'll see," she said as she got out of the car.

They rang the doorbell and Emily answered almost immediately. "Oh, there you all are!" Come in, come in," as she stood aside. "Sookie, dear, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm very well, Emily, thanks," Sookie replied, dimples flashing.

"Good. Hello, Lorelai, hello girls. Are you ready?" Emily seemed barely able to contain her excitement.

"Ready as we'll ever be, Mom," Lorelai said.

"Well, Miss Celine is all set up in my bedroom, so, come along."

They trooped up the stairs and walked into what seemed like the center of a white cloud. Beautiful, flowing, white wedding gowns filled the room, racks and racks of them. Sookie, April and Rory gasped while Lorelai walked up to a tiny woman with a turban and heavy make-up. "Hello, Miss Celine. Here we are."

Miss Celine turned from the rack of dresses. "Natalie Wood! It's Natalie Wood! How lovely to see you, darling," she crooned as she stood on tiptoe to receive Lorelai's kiss on the cheek.

"Who?" April whispered to Rory.

"Well, it's lovely to see you, Miss Celine. You're looking wonderful as usual."

"Clean living, darling, just clean living. And who are these beautiful ladies?"

Lorelai turned. "This is Sookie, my matron of honor."

Miss Celine shook her hand, looking her up and down. "Splendid, simply splendid. You have the same dimples as Shirley Temple, dear."

"And I don't think you've ever met my daughter, Rory."

"Oh, look at you! Just look!" Celine crooned. "It's a young Audrey Hepburn! So nice to meet you, Audrey, dear."

"Thank you, Miss Celine," Rory said, her eyes dancing. "It's very nice to meet you."

"And this," Lorelai said, gesturing for April to come forward, "this is my future stepdaughter, April."

Miss Celine gasped as she looked at the girl. "Margaret O'Brien! It's Margaret O'Brien!" she cried.

"Huh?" said April, startled.

"Haven't seen you in so long, darling, you look wonderful!" She turned to Emily. "So we're finally getting your daughter to the altar, are we?"

"Looks that way," Lorelai said.

Miss Celine gripped Lorelai's arm. "I tell you, Natalie, there are pleasures indeed in being a playgirl, out on the town every night. But it's nothing compared to settling down with a good man."

"I'm with you there, Miss Celine," Lorelai grinned.

"Now! Let's begin to look and to find you the most fabulous gown ever!" Miss Celine disappeared into the racks of dresses.

By this time, Rory and Sookie both had their hands clamped over their mouths, trying to control their laughter while April looked dazed. "What's happening here?" she asked.

"I told you she was odd," Lorelai giggled.

"Boy, you said it!"

"Just go with it," Lorelai advised. "Because you will now _never_ convince her that you aren't Margaret O'Brien."

"If you say so," April sighed. "So. . .do we just start looking at dresses?" She began to sound excited.

"You just start looking at dresses," Lorelai confirmed.

With small squeals, her wedding party plunged into the racks of dresses.

Miss Celine approached her with a dress in hand. "Let's start with a ball gown."

Lorelai frowned at it but tried it on. "No," she said decidedly. "It's not me, not with all that tulle. I feel like a refugee from the Moscow Ballet."

Emily sighed a little, leading Lorelai to realize that her mother had visualized her in a ball gown. She smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Mom. No Romanov theme."

"Oh, well," said Emily philosophically.

Sookie came towards them. "How about this mermaid style? With your height, you'd look stunning in this."

Lorelai tried that one on, too, and came out of the dressing area with tiny mincing steps. "It's really pretty, Sook, but I wouldn't be able to dance in this. And I'm dancing with Luke on our wedding day," she said firmly.

Rory provided one with a fuller skirt. Lorelai stared at herself in the mirror, turning back and forth to see her image from various directions. "You know what?" she said suddenly. "I just decided something. I don't want a backless dress."

"No?" said Emily incredulously. "But you have such a beautiful back and shoulders."

Her daughter shook her head. "I just don't like the way it looks on me."

"Your other dress was backless," Rory reminded her.

"I know. And now that I look at this one, I realize that that always bothered me." She shook her head again. "No."

"All right, you all heard the lady," Emily said briskly. "Look for dresses with sleeves and straps. Straps okay?" she asked Lorelai.

"Probably, yes. I just feel like I need something up there."

They continued to hunt. Lorelai went to a group of racks she didn't think the others had gone through yet. She was moving the dresses along the rack deliberately, looking at each one. Suddenly she stopped and studied one of them. She took it off the rack to study it closer. Then she marched to the dressing area. "I'm trying this one on," she called out to the room.

Something in her voice made everybody stop and move towards the dressing area, quietly waiting. Miss Celine stepped behind the curtain to zip the dress up, and the others could hear her murmuring.

When Lorelai stepped out from behind the curtain, the others let out a collective gasp. Rory put her hands over her mouth for a moment and then said, "Oh, Mom." Sookie was bouncing on her toes, trying to muffle her shrieks and April simply stared, her eyes round. "Wow," she said reverently.

Emily stepped up to Lorelai, tears starting to fill her eyes. "You look absolutely beautiful," she said softly.

"Let me see," said Lorelai and she turned to the mirror.

The dress was off the shoulder with a deep scooped neckline. Right at the point of her shoulders there were tiny wings of fabric on each side, almost as if the dress had started to grow sleeves but then changed its mind. The neckline was trimmed in a simple embroidered pattern of crystal beads and pearls.

The dress was ruched all the way through the simple bodice, bands of the glowing satin swirling in diagonals down its length. The skirt was A-lined, not straight but not too full, with drapes of the satin swimming to the floor.

Lorelai studied the dress and herself in it. She suddenly got a mental glimpse of the look on Luke's face when he saw her in this beautiful gown. Tears sprang to her eyes and she covered her mouth with both hands as she stared into the mirror.

Emily edged up to her, smiling knowingly. "Is this your dress, Lorelai?" she asked softly.

Lorelai's eyes caught her mother's warm gaze in the mirror and they began to shine. She nodded slowly. "This is my dress," she said with certainty.

Rory, Sookie and April broke into spontaneous applause while Miss Celine called out, "Lovely, dear! Wonderful choice!" She walked around Lorelai appraising the dress. "It's simple but different. It's not backless but still shows off your lovely neck and your figure," she said approvingly. "Wonderful."

Lorelai turned to her bridal party. "You really like it?" she said shyly.

"It's perfect," Rory said.

"It's even better than the last dress!" Sookie squealed.

"I think it's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen," April said, awe in her voice. "You're going to knock Dad flat in that dress."

Lorelai giggled. "Not until after the wedding, I hope," she said mischievously.

"Ew," Rory and April chorused together while Sookie wiggled her eyebrows knowingly.

"Now, enough of that," said Emily. "Miss Celine, do you see any alterations that need to be made?"

"Turn around slowly, dear," Miss Celine commanded. "Look at it from every angle and tell me if you see anything that doesn't look right."

They examined the dress with minute thoroughness until Lorelai said, "I just don't see anything wrong, anywhere."

"Neither do I," said Emily.

"And neither do I," Celine agreed. "It's perfect, just the way it is. It's even the right length. It's as if it was made especially for you," she pronounced.

Lorelai's smile lit up the room while the girls squealed and clapped their hands.

"Now, a veil and headpiece," Celine said busily. She looked through a box for a minute and pulled out a small cap with layers of tulle around it.

"No," Lorelai said, holding up her hand. "My last dress had a poufy tulle veil and I could never get it to look right. Nothing like that, please." She looked at Emily. "You told me once that my head was too big for a veil."

"Yes, I did. I still think so," Emily said calmly.

"Hmm," Lorelai said, chewing her lip.

"I had the same problem," Emily said. "I wore a tiara."

"You told me that," Lorelai nodded.

"Would you like to try on my tiara?" Emily asked softly.

Lorelai studied her, thinking. "Thanks, Mom, but not just yet," she said softly. "I don't think a tiara is quite right, either. I'd like to try some other things and maybe if they don't work, we'll try the tiara later."

"Whatever you want," Emily said smoothly.

"I mean, it's just a simple summer wedding," Lorelai added. "A tiara would just make it seem a lot more formal, I think." She chewed her lip. "A tiara-like shape might be good, though," she thought aloud.

"How are you going to have your hair? Up?" asked Emily.

"No," Lorelai shook her head. "Down and curly. Luke likes it that way," she added, a little shyly.

"How about a band of flowers?" Sookie suggested.

"Yeah, something like that."

Miss Celine pulled out a short, simple band of tiny white flowers and set it atop Lorelai's head. She studied it in the mirror, adjusting it slightly.

"I think that looks good," Rory said.

"Me, too," said April.

Emily nodded. "It suits the dress somehow."

"The flowers are removable," Celine explained. "You can take them off the day of the wedding and put fresh flowers on it, if you prefer.

Lorelai's eyes widened. "Ooo! I could use the Canterbury bells to match the rest of the flower scheme! It could be my 'something blue!'"

"Yeah, you could," Sookie said approvingly.

"All right, that's something to keep in mind," Lorelai said. She studied the band in the mirror again. "It still looks like it needs something," she murmured.

Miss Celine had been rummaging through a box and said, "Give me the headpiece for a moment, Natalie, dear." She took it and began to attach a medium-length veil to the back. "Here, try this."

Lorelai placed the band back on her head and spread the veil out behind her. It was of lightweight lace in a subtle pattern and, like the dress, was trimmed with pearls and crystal beading. It was straight and fell from the headpiece down her back to her waist like a shower of lace. Lorelai tried pulling it forward from the sides and the ends just covered her arms and shoulders. "I could do it this way, but I like it better in the back," she murmured.

"Me, too," said Emily. The others chorused their agreement.

Lorelai took one last turn around to see the back of the dress with the veil spread over it. Then she faced front again. "I think I'm done," she said, her smile lighting up the room.

Again, she received a chorus of approval from her audience.

Lorelai went behind the curtain and stepped out of the dress. Miss Celine took it and began to busily cover it with a plastic cover, hanging the veil and headpiece on a hanger with it.

"Mom, can I leave it here? So Luke won't see it?" Lorelai asked her mother.

"Of course you can. And you can come visit it whenever you want," Emily smiled.

Lorelai walked up to her mother and stood before her, tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Mom. Thank you for my beautiful dress," she choked out and put her arms around Emily in a hug.

Emily smiled, growing teary herself as she hugged back. "You're very welcome, my darling," she said softly.

They held each other for a moment while the others watched, silent and approving.

Finally Emily sniffed, then stepped back briskly, releasing Lorelai's arms. "All right! I have a positively sinful chocolate cake waiting for us downstairs to celebrate. And I'll have the maid make some coffee."

"Sounds good," Lorelai approved. She turned to Miss Celine, who was now directing her staff, who had magically appeared in the room, in packing up the gowns. "Thank you, Miss Celine," she said happily, bending to kiss the little woman's cheek.

"Oh, you're very welcome, Natalie, darling. Say hello to dear Robert for me."

They all snickered as they filed out of the room.

April turned to the others. "Who's Robert?"

Lorelai giggled. "Robert Wagner, Natalie Wood's husband."

"And who was it I'm supposed to be?"

"Margaret O'Brien," Rory snickered. "I think that's pretty good, actually," she said to Lorelai.

"I didn't get a name," Sookie said mournfully.

"You've got Shirley Temple's dimples," Lorelai reminded her.

"Yeah," Sookie said, brightening. "I guess that's good."

"Yeah, but. . ." April stopped short. "Who is Margaret O'Brien, anyway? I've never heard of her."

Lorelai and Rory stared at her, shocked, their mouths hanging open. Lorelai turned to her daughter. "This is tragic," she began.

"This is not to be borne," Rory agreed.

"Apparently we have been seriously neglectful of her film education."

"This must be rectified immediately," Rory stated.

Lorelai looked at April and pointed at her. "'Meet me in St. Louis,' baby," she said. "Tonight."

April stared at her a moment. "Ooookaaaaay," she said carefully. "But I have to tell you, I don't have any way of getting there."

They shrieked with laughter as they went down the stairs.

They spent nearly an hour sipping coffee, raving over Emily's cake and chatting about anything and everything. They verbally dissected the gown to the last bead and Lorelai and Sookie entertained the others with stories of some of the weddings they had handled in the past, describing the dresses they could remember, both good and bad.

When they were leaving, Lorelai smiled at her mother. "Thanks again, Mom," she said.

"My pleasure, Lorelai," Emily said warmly.

They dropped Sookie at her home and were laughing and talking boisterously as they entered the house. "Luke?" Lorelai shouted. "Where's my Burger Boy?"

"In here," she heard from the kitchen. Luke was at the counter, chopping vegetables. She went behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso with her cheek against the soft flannel. "Hi, babe," she said softly.

"Hi," he said, looking over his shoulder. "From the energy this group is exuding, I take it you found a dress?"

"Yes, we did," Lorelai smiled.

"Not just a dress. The dress, Luke!" Rory enthused. "Mom's going to look beautiful."

"It's gorgeous," April agreed. "It's going to flatten you."

Recalling their earlier conversation, Lorelai and Rory gave two very unladylike snorts in response while April grinned at them saucily.

"No, but really, Luke," Lorelai said. "It's absolutely beautiful and perfect for me. I can't wait for you to see it."

"Neither can I, but not until August fifth," Luke said sternly. "You didn't bring it home, did you?"

"No. It's gonna live at the Gilmores for a while. But it was a fun day. Miss Celine was in rare form."

"She thinks I'm Margaret O'Brien," complained April.

Luke studied her. "Actually, I can see a little resemblance," he teased her.

"Even _you_ know who she is?" April was dumbfounded. "Are we watching that movie tonight? 'Cuz I need to catch up."

"We will," Lorelai promised.

Luke walked into the living room gesturing to his daughter. "C'mere," he said. "Some mail came today that you should see."

"What is it? My report card?" April asked curiously.

"Nope." Luke was succinct. He picked up a large brown manila envelope from the coffee table, pulled out sheet of paper and handed it to her.

As April stared at it, her eyes grew big. Her glance darted up to Luke as if to ask if it was real.

"Yep," he assured her.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense," Lorelai said. "What is it?"

April cleared her throat. "Certificate of Live Birth," she read slowly and Lorelai and Rory gasped. "This is to certify that April Marie Nardini was born in Hartford, Connecticut, on the third day of May in the year nineteen-hundred and ninety-three." Her voice shook a little.

"Read this part," Luke pointed.

"Mother's name: Anna Claire Nardini. Father's name. . ." she looked up at Luke, tears filling her eyes. "Father's name: Lucas William Danes."

Her arms dropped to her sides as she sought Luke's eyes. He gave her a warm, wide smile. "We're official," he said softly. April threw herself into his arms, wrapping hers around him. He pulled her into a tight hug, his chin resting on her head as he smiled broadly at Lorelai and Rory.

Lorelai regained her ability to speak first. "Congratulations, you two. It was a long time coming," she said warmly.

"Luke, you're really and truly a daddy," Rory added.

He grinned at her and jerked his chin at Lorelai. "There's something there for you, too."

She went to the coffee table and picked up the other envelope, pulling out the paper within. She scanned it quickly and smiled. "This is my notice that I am now officially the co-guardian of April Marie Nardini."

She looked up at Luke, her heart in her eyes, and down at April, who had pulled back from Luke and was regarding her brightly. "Oh, ho, now you're in for it, missy," she mock-gloated, tickling April's side. "Now it's legal. I can do anything I want with you! HahahahaHA!"

April smiled back, not taken in by Lorelai's act. "But you won't," she said confidently.

"No, I won't," agreed Lorelai, sobering a bit.

April regarded her for a moment more. Suddenly she flung herself into Lorelai's arms and hugged her tightly.

Lorelai briefly rested her cheek on April's hair and then looked around at Luke and Rory, happy tears filling her eyes. She had often made physical gestures towards April, like putting her arm around her shoulders or squeezing her hand. And April had usually allowed these familiarities.

But this was the very first time that April had hugged Lorelai of her own accord.


	47. Chapter 47: Four Lives in Boxes

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Stars Hollow, but I'm going up for the Fall Festival. _

Chapter Forty-seven: Four Lives in Boxes

The moving work began for the family in earnest later that Wednesday evening.

Luke had begun to bring down the boxes of things from Lorelai's attic and demanded that she go through them before he moved them. "Not one box is leaving his house until you've looked through it and gotten rid of at least half the stuff in it," he told her sternly.

"But this is my life in these boxes!" Lorelai cried in the most dramatic manner she could muster. "Rory's and my life! All packed up in cardboard! You would ask us to throw half our lives away, would you?" She batted her eyelashes furiously at him.

He gave her a look. "You can keep anything that you're going to use in the very near future," he said emphatically, "or anything that has a real, true sentimental value to it. Frankly, I don't expect to see much of that come up, and I want you to get rid of everything that is not useful. Okay? No keeping old sweaters because they remind you of a particularly good pizza you had or anything crazy like that."

The girls giggled and Luke's head swerved towards them. "You think I'm kidding? That would be very typical of an excuse she'd give," he said, glaring at them.

"Unfortunately, he's absolutely right," Rory got out between giggles.

"What?" Traitor," hissed Lorelai.

"Oh, you know it's true, Mom. You're the worse pack rat imaginable. Don't worry, Luke," she said, patting his arm. "I'll help you keep her in line."

Lorelai looked daggers at her. "Seventeen hours of labor and look what I get out of it," she muttered. "A kid who'd sell me down the river over nothing. Why are you agreeing with him?" she raised her voice to a whine.

Rory shrugged. "He has the coffee," she said. She laughed as she flopped on the floor to open her first box.

Lorelai turned her glare on Luke who simply looked back with a quirk of his lips. "You grinch, you," she groused. "You old Scrooge. Just wait till we get to the apartment and I find your stash of old baseballs and track shoes. I'll show you."

"Looking forward to it," he said as he kissed her and turned away.

Lorelai suddenly brightened. "Ooo! Do you suppose you saved any of your cute little track shorts? Now those would be worth keeping. . ."

Luke groaned and the girls giggled.

"Besides, you should talk," she called to him as he went to the kitchen. "You-who-will-never-take-down-the-hardware-store-sign." She caught up with him. "You're just as sentimental as I am, and you know it."

Luke looped his arms over her shoulders. "I must be sentimental. I'm still keeping you around, and I got tired of you a long time ago," he teased.

Lorelai stared at him. "You know, you really have a sadistic streak. And I gotta tell you, I like it," she grinned as she pulled herself up and kissed him.

"Enough of that," Rory called from the living room. "We're drowning in boxes out here."

Luke pulled her arm. "Let's get this done," he said softly.

They re-entered the living room. "Don't forget, Rory's and my winter clothes are in this pile somewhere," Lorelai warned. "From when we put them upstairs last month."

Rory pointed to a couple of bags sitting by the door. "I pulled those out already."

The task was hard work, but was fun, too. They put on some music and, as they found things from different eras, chatted about those times. About every other minute, Lorelai would pull something out of a box and say, "Oh! I've been looking for this!" Rory and Luke were both there to grill her on when she wore or used it last, how she would use it if she kept it and why she had packed it away to begin with. If they weren't satisfied with her answers, the item went out. As they kept it up, her pile of things to go actually grew to a respectable size. Her grumbling grew, too.

April was helping enthusiastically, digging through boxes, pulling things out and asking eager questions about them. "I told you this was our past lives in boxes," Lorelai pointed out. "You're going to know everything about our past by the time we finish here."

At one point, Rory came across a box holding some old skirts, pants and sweaters from several years earlier. "We put these upstairs because I had grown out of them," she recalled.

"Yeah, that growth spurt you hit when you were about fourteen," Lorelai agreed.

Rory pawed through the box. "You know, some of this stuff is in good shape," she said thoughtfully. "April, maybe some of it would fit you now. You should check it out."

"Oooo!" April cried and scooted over the floor to peer inside the box excitedly.

"We're trying to get rid of stuff, not add more," her father objected.

"Dad, let me just look through it tomorrow and I'll only take what fits and what I really, really need and like," she pleaded. "Remember, I just got rid of a lot of my summer clothes. And I'll go through my own winter ones, too, and get rid of some of those."

"Fair enough," Luke said with a touch of grouch. He glanced at Lorelai to see her staring at him in annoyance, her hands on her hips. He smiled a little and gave a tiny shrug. After a second, she grinned back and nodded.

They came across the box with the set of china that Emily had given Lorelai. "Ooo, pretty," Lorelai breathed as they opened it to look at it. The china was off-white with a delicate pattern of green leaves winding around the edge. She held a dinner plate up for Luke's inspection. "What do you think? Not too girly?"

He took the plate and turned it around in his hands, examining it closely. "No. Not too girly. Perfectly acceptable," he smiled at her.

"I think it even fits in well with the wallpaper in the dining room," Rory pointed out.

Lorelai was busy counting the dishes. "Full place settings for twelve," she smiled. "More than enough. We'll have to figure out what the pattern is, in case there are extra pieces we want to get. If there are, we might as well put them on the registry list." She extended a small plate to April. "Another internet project?"

"Great," enthused the teen. "I'll get on it first chance I get." The box with the dishes was set aside with the rest of the pile they were taking.

A little later, Luke came across a box on which Rory's name was written. "Rory? Is this yours?" he asked as he opened it and peered inside. "Looks like a bunch of junk."

"Ooo, no! That's my Mommy box," Lorelai cried as she scrambled around the boxes to get to him.

"Your what?"

"My Mommy box," she said as she reached him and pulled the box protectively into her lap. "You know, all my Mommy memories." She dug through the box and pulled out an item. "This was Rory's first sleeper," she recalled fondly. "Dior, of course, since my mother bought it."

"It's so tiny!" April said, fascinated.

Lorelai pulled out a little dress. "This was the very first dress I bought for her with my own money that I had earned. It was for her first birthday." She reached in again and brought out a plate-like object. "Here are the clay handprints she made for me in kindergarten," she laughed. "Look at her little hands!"

"Oh, let me see," said Rory as she joined them on the floor.

Lorelai continued to pull things out of the box, exclaiming over each one while April oohed and aaahed and Rory told stories that went along with some of the items. Luke just sat on the floor with them, smiling warmly. When Lorelai looked at him, her heart in her eyes, he said gruffly, "Of course you can keep your Mommy box. Intact."

She rose on her knees to reach across the box and hug him.

By the end of the evening, they had accumulated six or seven boxes of things that Lorelai finally agreed to part with. "I'm taking these out to the truck," Luke said firmly. "Before you can change your mind."

"Grinch," she hissed.

Luke smiled and leaned over to kiss her. "Love of my life," he said softly.

"Oh, now, that's not playing fair," she complained before she kissed him back.

The next day, Lorelai, Rory and April were at the diner for lunch when the door opened and Mrs. Rivera walked in. "Hey, Nardini-Gilmore-Danes family," she waved. "I told you I sometimes drop in unannounced."

"Hey, look! Our favorite state employee," Lorelai said and she went to shake the social worker's hand. "And apparently psychic, if she knew we'd be here."

Mrs. Rivera shrugged. "Lunchtime. I took a shot," she smiled. Her eyes lit as April came forward to greet her. "And how are you, young lady?" she asked.

"I'm really good," April smiled. "It's nice to see you."

"It is," Luke said, as he came from behind the counter. "Have a seat," he urged, directing her to the table where the girls were sitting. "Can I get you something? Have you had lunch yet?"

"No," she sighed. "I'd love some lunch, but how about I start with a cup of that fabulous coffee of yours?"

"Coming up," Luke said.

He brought her the coffee and wiped his hands on a towel as he sat down with them all.

"Mrs. Rivera, we got my new birth certificate. And Lorelai's notice about my guardianship," April said excitedly.

"Oh, I was going to ask if you had," she said. "I figured it would be coming about now."

"So, is this a fun visit or do we have business to take care of?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, mostly fun, but a little bit of business," Mrs. Rivera smiled. She took a sip of her coffee. "I'm going to be closing your case."

"Oh," Lorelai said with surprise.

"Yes. There's doesn't seem to be any need to keep it open. April seems to be settling in well," she said, looking at the girl questioningly. April nodded emphatically. "She looks happy and healthy. Everything seems to be settled down. So I'm probably going to close."

"Okay," Lorelai said agreeably.

"Couple of things I need to do today, though. April, can I talk to you alone for a few minutes?"

"Sure," said April without hesitation.

Mrs. Rivera started to get up, but Lorelai and Rory rose first. "No, stay here," Lorelai said. "We'll go hang out at the counter."

"That's fine," Mrs. Rivera nodded. She looked at Luke. "When you get a minute, can I get a turkey club?"

"Coming right up," Luke said and disappeared into the kitchen to start it.

Lorelai and Rory took their plates of remaining fries and moved to the counter. "She's a very nice lady," Lorelai murmured. "But I can't help but feel a little nervous when I know the state's looking over my shoulder."

"Well, it sounds like that's ending," Rory said encouragingly.

"Yeah." Lorelai sat thinking and shook her head. "Our lives have certainly taken a lot of strange turns in the past few months. I never would have thought that I'd be involved with a state social worker, or that I'd be sorry to hear that we won't see her again."

Rory smiled understandingly.

A little while later, a burst of laughter caused them both to turn and look at the duo at their table. Mrs. Rivera noticed and waved her hand at them. "It's okay, come on back," she said. As they sat back down, Luke arrived with her sandwich. "Thank you. Could you sit down with us for a moment?"

Luke dropped into a chair and Mrs. Rivera looked around at them all. "I just got April's report on how things are going. What do the rest of you think?"

The trio looked at each other questioningly. "Great, I think," said Luke.

"I think so, too," Lorelai agreed. "Once we got over that hump at the beginning, April's been an absolute pleasure to have around. I, for one, can't remember what our lives were like without her."

April smiled tremulously at her.

Mrs. Rivera looked at Rory. "And you, Rory?" she asked.

Rory shrugged. "I love having a little sister," she smiled. She leaned forward to speak confidentially. "And it gives me an ally against the parental units," she joked.

"Always important," Mrs. Rivera chuckled. "I've been in touch with Kate Petrelli. She's very happy about the progress April is making and her increasing level of comfort in living in your family. I don't think we could ask for more."

The group all smiled to hear that assessment. "I'm going to make one last check with Kate and, if she's in favor, I'll close the case." She smiled warmly as she looked around the table.

They sat in silence. "I don't know what to say," commented Lorelai. "I feel like something profound should be said at this juncture, but I'm darned if I can think what it is. Just 'thank you,' I guess."

Mrs. Rivera chuckled again. "No thanks necessary. You guys did all the work." She took a sip of her coffee. "Now, while I eat, tell me how the wedding plans are going."

They updated her enthusiastically and April bragged a little about finding the bridesmaids' dresses. Mrs. Rivera listened, nodding and smiling. When the recital was finished, she asked, "And how is the new house coming?"

"Oh!" said April, sitting up straighter. "We didn't have the key last time you were here, so you didn't get to see the inside! It's all painted and ready to move in. Would you like to see it?

"I'd love to," Mrs. Rivera said. "Two more bites and I'll be done here."

"Take your time, please," Luke told her. "We've got all afternoon.

When the social worker had finished her meal, they walked over to the new house where April turned the key in the front door with a flourish. She conducted the tour, walking Mrs. Rivera through the rooms and chatting in a grown-up way about them.

The others waited downstairs, talking more about the placement of the furniture.

Mrs. Rivera smiled widely upon returning. "That's a lovely room April will have."

"We're happy about that," Lorelai smiled.

"I have absolutely no doubts that this will be a wonderful home for her."

She looked at her watch. "I need to get going. I have another visit to make this afternoon."

"We'll walk you to your car," Luke suggested.

When they got there, she smiled at each individually and then grew a little serious. "You know, I don't see many happy families in my line of work, or families that work well together. You guys have been a breath of fresh air."

"Well, we can't thank you enough," Luke said. "This whole process could have been difficult, but you made it easy and pleasant."

April and Lorelai each echoed his thanks, giving the woman a hug.

She smiled and said, "Actually, you can thank me, if you'd like." She looked at Lorelai. "You have my office address, don't you?"

"Yes, I'm sure we do."

"Send me a wedding picture of the four of you. I'd love to have it." She winked. "I keep an album of my families. Keeps my spirits up sometimes."

She smiled once more, got into her car and pulled away, leaving the family watching after her, all smiling fondly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That afternoon and the next morning, they invaded the apartment above the diner to help Luke sort and get rid of some of his things.

There were already some boxes there of April's and Rory's belongings that had been brought over the previous month, when Luke and April moved in. He ran those over to the house in his truck.

There wasn't as much hidden away in boxes and closets as there had been at Lorelai's house, but much of it prompted questions and stories about Luke's past. He had some albums of pictures of his parents and Liz which stopped their work cold for quite a while. The three girls looked through it delightedly, and while Luke kept snorting and shaking his head, he'd periodically stop, caught up with the memory some picture or item had called to his mind. At Lorelai's insistence, the albums joined the stack to go to the new house.

The point of greatest contention was over the various athletic trophies that Luke had won and kept. He was all for tossing them out, but Lorelai and the girls protested loudly, reminding him that he had earned all those and should be proud of them. "In fact, I want to display them someplace in the new house," Lorelai insisted. "In the foyer, maybe, or the living room."

"No, Lorelai, I don't want to do that," Luke protested. "It'll just make me look like a swell-headed idiot."

"Luke," she said firmly, "the new house is going to be filled with things from my and Rory's past and April's past, too. You deserve to have your past in there with ours. It's going to be our home, all of us, and we want that." When the girls vehemently agreed, Luke gave up and began to wrap the trophies for packing, secretly pleased that they felt that way and were willing to voice it so strongly.

They couldn't do anything on the house that Friday afternoon and evening because of April's therapy appointment and dinner with the Gilmores. Emily had pulled copies of her and Richard's family trees, as April had requested and everyone looked through them with interest, teasing the elder Gilmores about some of the shadier characters that shown up. Dinner was a pleasant affair, very unlike past dinners.

"Oh, by the way, I almost forgot," Richard said. "I heard from our travel agent, Luke. He's found a property for your honeymoon."

"Oh, really?" asked Luke and Lorelai sat up with interest.

"Yes. Let me get the information," Richard said and went to his study. He returned with a manila envelope. "There are pictures in there."

He took out a sheet of paper. "Yes, it's on the Cape, out near Harwich Port. A four-room cottage, one bedroom, living room, kitchen and bath," he read. "Here's a picture," he said, handing them the envelope.

Luke opened it eagerly while Lorelai stood by his shoulder to look. "Oh, look, it's little salt box cottage!" she squealed. "Except it's only one story."

The little red cottage seemed to be perched on a bluff above the beach. There were no other houses in sight, even from a distance shot. The other pictures showed the house up closer, plus shots of the rooms inside. "And a fireplace!" Lorelai pointed out. "And a terrace overlooking the water."

Luke raised his head. "This looks perfect, Richard. Perfect. Thank you," he said gratefully.

"Good, I'm glad you like it," he said. "Because it was a fluke that it was available in the first place and someone else was very interested. So I went ahead and put a deposit on it."

Luke looked troubled. "Oh, you didn't need to. . ."

"Yes, I did," Richard interrupted. "You probably would have lost it otherwise." He looked a little sternly at Luke until the younger man dropped his eyes with a smiled. "Thank you, Richard," he said.

"You're very welcome." He looked back at the sheet of paper. "The rental includes the use of a car for the week. That'll be convenient," he said, looking up at them. "The beach below the cottage is actually private and belongs to the property, but I understand that doesn't stop people from walking through it."

"It sounds wonderful, Dad," Lorelai said. "Thank you so much." She passed the pictures to the girls who crowded around to look at them eagerly.

"Now, here's an idea," Richard said, looking at them anxiously. "Something we'd like to do for you. I know you'll want to pay for the honeymoon yourself, Luke," he began.

"Yes," Luke interrupted firmly.

"But I'd like to help you get there in style. It's a long drive to the cape, especially if you hit a rush hour. You could lose a full day driving out there and another one back." He sat back in his chair, his hands set on the table. "I have a friend who owns a private plane. He'll be in Europe the whole month of August. He's willing to loan it to us, along with the pilot and crew. They can fly you two from Hartford to Hyannis airport, where a car will be waiting to drive you to the house. When you're ready to come home, the process will be reversed. That will save you a difficult, aggravating drive." He looked at them anxiously. "This would be in the form of another wedding present," he explained. "What do you say?"

"But you're already buying us half the house as a wedding present, Dad," Lorelai said. "Not to mention my dress."

"Well, we had expected to pay for the whole house," Richard chuckled. "So we're getting away with a less expensive option for sure." He looked back and forth between them. "Please let us do this. Talk it over if you wish, of course, but I hope you'll accept."

The eager look on his face tugged at Lorelai's heart. She looked at Luke who glanced back at her, a combination of excitement and uncertainty in his face. "Two whole extra days of honeymooning, Luke," she said softly.

He smiled. "Well, I really can't turn that down." He turned to Lorelai's father. "Thank you, Richard, we'd be very pleased to accept your kind offer."

"Good," Richard said with satisfaction. "That's settled. Thank you for accepting."

"You'll really enjoy going that way," Emily said. "We used to drive but have flown the past few years. It's so much easier."

As they were getting up to move into the living room, Lorelai passed behind her mother's chair and whispered, "Where is it?"

Emily smiled, immediately knowing that Lorelai was looking for. "Your old room," she murmured back.

"Excuse me," Lorelai whispered and turned to leave the room and run up the stairs.

She found the dress hanging in her doll-filled room. She did not try it on, but took it out of the plastic cover and held it up to herself in front of the full-length mirror, turning from side to side to see it at all angles.

She was so lost in a daydream about the day she'd wear it that she jumped when the door opened suddenly and hit the wall. "Caught you red-handed," Rory accused as she came into the room.

"We wanted to see it again, too," April said plaintively over her shoulder.

Lorelai smiled and twirled around, demonstrating it.

"All right, girls," Emily said briskly when she joined them a few minutes later. "We can't leave the gentlemen downstairs by themselves too long, or they'll disappear into Richard's study for the evening." She directed to Lorelai, "And then he'll ply Luke with Scotch and cigars and you'll have to drive home."

Lorelai laughed. "A fate too horrible to contemplate. Thanks, Mom." She took one last look at herself in the mirror before she hung the dress back on the hook in the wall. She turned to see April staring at the dressing table again. "You like that, don't you?" she asked softly, walking to the girl.

April blushed. "Well. . .yeah, I do."

Emily heard. "April, would you like that for your room?"

"Umm, I'm not sure," April hedged.

"Nonsense," Emily said in her commanding tone of voice. "If you like it, you should take it. It's just gathering dust up here."

April stared at the table, glancing at Emily uncertainly.

Emily softened a little when she spoke next. "April, we'd really love to give you something for your new room. You don't have to decide right now if you're not sure, but I hope you think it over."

April managed a small smile. "All right. I'll think it over."

Lorelai was the last out of the room. She stopped to look fondly at her dress one last time before she clicked off the light and shut the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had decided to move everything they needed out of the Nardini house first, so Steve could get to work getting rid of the rest and putting it on the market. Luke had also decided that, since they were moving furniture, he wanted to hire a couple of professional movers, rather than risk damaging the furniture by having it rattle around in his truck. "It'll just be for a hour or so," he explained. "And just the furniture. We can do the boxes ourselves. Cutting down on their work will cut down the cost of hiring them."

So the foursome arrived at the house the next morning about an hour before the movers were scheduled to arrive. They met Steve there and were joined by Jackson, Lane, Zach and Brian. The group scuttled in and out of the house quickly, lugging the boxes full of April's other belongings out to Luke's truck and making fast work of the task.

The movers arrived just as they finished and they waited as the furniture was brought out covered in quilted throws and stored carefully in the moving van. When they were done, Luke called to the girls, "Come on, let's get going so we can lead them back to the house."

But then he noticed April standing rigidly before the house, staring at it as Lorelai and Rory watched her anxiously. When he walked up to them, she looked up at him sadly and asked, "Will I ever see it again?"

He put his arm around her. "If you want to, we can come back before it's sold so you can see it again."

"And tell it a proper good-bye," Lorelai added softly.

"April, honey, any time you want to come back, just tell me," Steve told her. "I'll pick you up and bring you over."

"Or maybe I can even bike over," she mused. She stared for a minute more before she shook herself slightly and smiled at her father and uncle. "Thanks, Uncle Steve, thanks Dad," she said warmly.

Luke squeezed her shoulders. "Come on. Let's hit the road. You wanna ride with me?"

"Sure, Dad," she said happily and climbed into the truck with him. Luke looked at Jackson. "Sorry, buddy, you've been ousted," he shrugged apologetically.

"But for a very good cause," Jackson said calmly. "But I call dibs on the front seat in the Lorelai wagon," he added with a grin as he hurried to the SUV.

"Hey!" Rory said indignantly.

Lorelai laughed. "Sorry, kid. You got beaten to the punch."

Rory shrugged and smiled and climbed into the back of the SUV, waving to April as the truck pulled away, followed by the moving van.

"Here we go!" Lorelai said excitedly as she fell into line behind them and they all made their way to the Danes' new residence.


	48. Chapter 48: Sounds of a Home

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Luke's, and I don't even like coffee, but he also makes a heck of a milkshake. _

Chapter Forty-eight: Sounds of a Home

They pulled up to the house and jumped out, eager to start carrying boxes inside. Luke stood at the back of the truck handing out the first ones. "Now, don't get in the way of the movers," he warned. "Let them get done. We've got all day to unload this stuff." He handed a small box to April and nodded at the movers who were now carrying her bed up the front stairs. "You want to go ahead of them and show them where to go?"

"Sure," she said excitedly and ran into the house after them.

The were finished in about half an hour, placing all the furniture in the correct rooms while the others moved more slowly, bringing in the boxes when the movers were past the door and going upstairs. They all finished within a few minutes of each other and Luke spoke to the movers, confirming their arrangements to come back the following Saturday to move the things from Lorelai's house. Zach, Brian and Lane all waved good-bye and left for work with Lorelai's fervent thanks. The others gathered in the living room where Anna's couch and chair now stood.

Lorelai was standing the middle of the room, hands on hips, looking around when suddenly her eyes got big. "Blinds!" she shrieked.

"Huh?" asked Luke.

She started slapping him on the arm in a panic. "Blinds! Curtains! Windows!" she continued to yell.

"Hey, hey," Luke said, grabbing her hands to stop her. "Full sentences, please."

"I think she's saying that we forgot about blinds and curtains for all these windows," Rory guessed.

Lorelai looked at Luke, still in a panic. "Forgot!" she shrieked.

"Okay, okay," he soothed. "So we forgot. We can fix it." He looked around at the many windows and thought of the ones in the rest of the house. "Won't some of the ones in your house now work here?"

Lorelai shook her head. "A few, maybe. Most are too small." Her eyes wandered around the room. "These are huge. Luke, it's going to cost a fortune."

"Don't worry," he soothed her. "I know a place that sells them wholesale, if we don't get anything too fancy." He kissed her forehead, calming her. "We'll take measurements later and that'll be one of the things we can do this week."

"Okay," she said, finally calming.

Just then April came clattering down the stairs. "You wanna see my room? It's going to be so cool!"

Luke tugged at Lorelai's arm. "Come on," he invited.

They went upstairs to April's room. The bed and dressers were in place and she had put the new bedspread on the bed and laid the rugs on the floor. "Look!" she cried. "Now I just have to unpack the boxes and put everything out!"

Lorelai smiled, finally calmed. "So why don't we finish your room first, since almost everything is here? Dad can hang your new curtains for you," glancing at Luke.

"Sure. Let me get the stepladder and my tools," Luke said as April nodded enthusiastically.

They worked for the next hour on April's room. By the time they stopped for lunch, it was almost completely finished, including pictures and decorations hung on the walls and missing only the clothes and things she was currently using.

"It's beautiful," April breathed, looking around. "Thank you!" And she flung herself at Luke and Lorelai for a group hug.

After a trip to the diner for lunch, they tackled the measurement of the windows, dragging the stepladder around the house, Luke taking the measurements while Lorelai jotted them down in their notebook. The task took most of the afternoon.

The next week continued in much the same way. They unpacked most of the boxes they had brought over already and stored some of the belongings in the huge attic they had finally gone up to explore. They continued to pack things at home and to bring them over box by box.

One evening they gathered all their boxes of books in the library and spent several pleasant hours organizing and placing them on the shelves in an order they all agreed upon. A lot of surprises came to light, so that each of them was snatching books they were interested in from the others' piles, waving them excitedly and stopping to read a few pages. On another occasion, they set up the set of old china in the sideboard of the dining room. Another day found them shopping for new blinds and curtains for most of the house and spending an evening back on the stepladders hanging them.

Wedding presents had begun to flow in, first to the old house and, after Lorelai had called the stores to change the address, then to the new one. To Luke's amazement, they got most of the kitchen equipment he had asked for, plus the dishes and flatware they wanted, linens, nice picture frames, other household items and knick-knacks of all description. Each evening they would start their activities by opening the gifts that had come that day, carefully recording the name of the gift-giver for writing of the thank-you notes and then either placing it in its appropriate spot or debating vigorously on its placement.

They also found some time to scour Mrs. Kim's antique store and other stores in the area, acquiring a big, wonderful oak pedestal table and eight chairs for the kitchen. It was placed on the back wall under two windows which poured sunshine into the room all afternoon.

It was hard work, but the four agreed that it was the best time they had spent together thus far.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friday night, Luke lay in bed with his arms over his head, waiting for Lorelai to finish her evening pre-bed beauty routine in the bathroom. "Nice of your parents to let us off the hook for dinner tonight, since we'll be so busy tomorrow," he called.

"Yeah, it was." Lorelai came to the bathroom door, rubbing a light cream into her face. "They're getting more reasonable and cooperative all the time. Funny."

"Not really. Not since you started talking more honestly to Emily and not letting her intimidate you so much."

"I guess that was it," Lorelai said, making a face. "Who'd have thought it? You know, when I was a kid, I told her off all the time. Didn't seem to make any difference."

"Well, did you talk to her rationally? Or were you doing the adolescent screaming thing most of the time?"

"Mostly the screaming, I guess," she pondered, going back into the bathroom.

"Well, how well would you have reacted if Rory had dealt with you that way?"

"Not well, I guess," she called. "But that was never Rory's style anyway. There were a few times she got really sullen and rude, though, and I had to play the Mom card pretty hard then. Besides, I just never treated her the way Emily treated me. Like my opinion didn't matter and I was some sort of doll that was just there for her to control."

"But you understand that better now, don't you?" he questioned.

Lorelai shut off the bathroom light. "Yeah, I do," she shrugged. "It all makes a lot more sense now."

"So you both understand each other better," Luke summarized.

She smiled at him. "Absolutely."

She shut off the overhead light, leaving only the bedside table lamp still shining. She climbed into bed but continued to sit up as she looked around the room, sighing.

Luke stretched his arm to touch her hair and run his hand down her back. "I know tomorrow's going to be hard for you," he said softly.

"Very hard," she whispered. "I remember our first night here. We had both been all excited to be getting our own rooms at last. But the first night, I was lying here, feeling so kind of lost and lonely, but not wanting to rob Rory of the glory of finally having her own room, all to herself. Then there was suddenly a knock on the door and she came barreling in here and climbed into bed and just clung to me. We went to sleep hugging each other," she recalled with a smile. "It actually took a couple of weeks for her to spend the whole night downstairs."

Luke smiled. "That's a nice memory."

"Yeah," she agreed, gazing around the room. "What will we do with it now?"

"Whatever you want," Luke shrugged. "We can hang on to it as long as you want. Keep it empty or maybe rent it someday. Only when you're ready. And you can come over whenever you want to visit."

"That'll be sad, though," she whispered. "All empty and echoing."

"But filled with lots of memories," he reminded her. "Some of them pretty noisy ones, I imagine."

She glanced at him over her shoulder and smiled. "And then you'll go home to our big new noisy house," he added. "Filled with the sounds of the girls yelling up and down the stairs, and their friends visiting, and our friends visiting. . ."

"And you and me yelling at each other," she interrupted with a mischievous grin.

He sat up and nuzzled her neck. "Not too much yelling, I hope." He kissed her neck and lay back down, pulling her with him.

She settled back with her head on his shoulder. "And you'll have your beautiful kitchen to cook in. I can't wait to see what you come up with in there," she teased.

"And you'll finally have a wonderful home for all your clothes in your beautiful new closet. . ."

"And a yard for Paul Anka to run around. . ."

"And a Jacuzzi big enough for two. . ."

She grinned at him suggestively and snuggled closer.

"You know what I really see happening in this house?" he said impulsively.

"What?"

"I see a new family here. Maybe a young family just starting out. Like you and Rory, or like my family was when we moved into our house when Liz and I were little. Giving the house a whole new set of memories to keep."

"That's a nice idea," she murmured, turning to press her lips into his neck.

They lay still for a moment, enjoying the contact. Suddenly Lorelai looked up at him. "Do you really want kids?"

"Absolutely," he said with certainty. "Don't you?"

"I do want them," she nodded. "Very much. When do you want to start trying?"

"Oh. . ." he buried his face in her hair. "Right now?"

She chuckled. "Well, there are certain chemical barriers in my body that would keep that from working at the moment. But we could start practicing," she said softly.

"Practice is good," he eagerly agreed, slipping an arm around her body and setting his lips on her shoulder.

She giggled. "But do you want to start trying soon? Like right after the wedding?"

"Yes," he whispered. "Or before, even. Anytime you want. I'm completely yours on this issue."

"Okay," she whispered, slipping her arms around his neck and pulling his body over hers. "Practice session now commencing."

As usual, Luke was the first up that Saturday morning. As most of the kitchen utensils had already been packed away, he ran to the diner to fix breakfast for his girls and bring them back in take-out containers so they needed only to be microwaved to be ready to eat. When he returned, the house was stirring a little. He went up to the bedroom to hurry Lorelai and remind her that the movers would be there soon only to find Rory in bed with her as they talked softly, their arms around each other. He backed out of the room strategically, still urging them to hurry and they joined him in the kitchen a few minutes later, along with April who had been sitting on the porch watching Paul Anka race around the yard in an early-morning frenzy.

They ate quickly with little talk and got ready for their days. "Start with your dresser drawers," Luke called.

"I still can't believe that we're just moving the drawers without packing them," April mused.

"Why bother packing them just to drive them a few blocks and put them right back in the dressers?" asked Lorelai. She nudged Luke. "You want the movers to take my lingerie drawer?" she asked mischievously.

"No," he said, giving her a pointed look. "That why you three are all moving your own lingerie drawers."

"How about yours?" she teased. "Want to titillate the movers with the sight of all your plaid boxers?"

He gave her a dirty look as he picked up the drawer in question and carried it to the truck.

They continued to pack the truck steadily and were just about done when the moving van rumbled up. At that point, they largely stood aside to let the movers work, only getting out the last few loads when the movers were elsewhere. Paul Anka became very excited and upset at seeing these strange men in his home, carrying all of the family's belongings out the door, so it finally fell to April to hold him on his leash on one of the side porches, where he didn't have such a good view of the goings on.

Finally the last piece was in the moving van and the last remaining box loaded onto the truck. Luke made sure they had the address and they pulled away with a roar as he went back inside to do a last-minute check for anything left behind and to round up his womenfolk.

But he stopped short as he entered the living room and found Lorelai and Rory standing in the middle of the room, clutching each other and sobbing. "Aw, jeez," he said half to himself, taking off his cap, rubbing his forehead tiredly and replacing it. With a sigh he walked up to them and placed a hand on each of their backs. "C'mon, now, none of this," he said softly.

"Poor, lonely house," Lorelai sobbed, looking around.

"All empty and echoing," cried Rory.

"It's going to feel so abandoned," Lorelai wailed. She and Rory both turned and buried their faces into Luke's shoulders.

He hugged them tightly. "Okay, think of it this way," he said softly after thinking for a moment. "Your house has worked very, very hard for the two of you all these years."

"Yes," sobbed Rory.

"You were here almost all the time, with all kinds of things going on, talking, the TV, music, guests, the two of you running up and down the stairs. . .the only vacation it got was when you went to Europe that summer."

Both women's sobs subsided a little, listening to him.

"And then it went through all the stress of the renovation, of the noise and hammering and pieces of it being pulled out and put back together," he continued. "And it never got any rest since then, taking care of the two of you and then of me and April.

"So the way I'm thinking of it is this. I'm thinking that it's going to enjoy a nice vacation now, with some peace and quiet and a chance to rest up. So it'll be all energized and ready to take care of the next family that lives here," he finished. "That's what I think, anyway," he finished, feeling a bit foolish.

Lorelai and Rory had been listening closely. When he finished, they raised their heads from his shoulders and regarded each other. "Nice story," Rory said finally.

"Yeah. I think we've won him over to our way of thinking," Lorelai said, sounding brighter.

"He's one of us now," Rory agreed, nodding wisely. And with shrieks of laughter they simultaneously kissed his cheeks and hugged him close again.

"Aw, jeez," he sighed.

They finally calmed down enough for him to begin nudging them towards the door. "Come on. Our new house is waiting for us. It's all excited about us coming," he added wryly.

They stopped to look around again. Rory was the first to duck out the door. Lorelai lingered for another moment, clinging to Luke's hand. Finally she heaved a huge sigh, raised one hand slightly and whispered, "Bye. Thank you." Then she turned and marched determinedly out the door.

Luke nudged her towards their vehicles. "Go ahead. I'm just gonna take one more quick look to see if we forgot anything."

She nodded, gulping, then gave him a small smile and headed after Rory towards the SUV.

Luke took a quick run up the stairs, through the rooms there, checking the locks on the windows, then down and around the first floor, poking his head into rooms until he came around to the vestibule. Then he, too, looked around and whispered, "Bye." He turned and determinedly left the house, locking it behind him and striding towards his truck, nodding to the girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at the house to find the movers already stopped in the driveway and unloading the van. Luke ran up the front stairs to let them in. "Now, we need to tell them where everything goes." He and Lorelai did that while the girls started bringing in some of the lighter things from the truck.

By the time they had finished, they had been joined by Sookie, Jackson, Lane and Zach who cheerfully helped with the rest. The furniture was placed, the drawers put back in the dressers and the boxes left in the appropriate rooms by lunch time. Lorelai ordered pizza for everyone and they lounged on the back porch eating and drinking, talking and laughing.

There was some intense discussion about the placement of the living room furniture. They definitely wanted the couches and chair to face the large fireplace in the middle of the long north wall, but Lorelai also insisted that the seats needed to face the television. They tried to place TV on the mantel, but it was too narrow. "Besides, we have other things to go up there. Pictures and things," Lorelai insisted. They finally decided to the place the television to one side of the fireplace and angle the seats so people could watch both the TV and the fireplace with slight movement of their bodies.

The various bookcases from the old house were lined up against another wall. Lorelai planned to paint them a unifying color and use them not for books, since they had the library, but for knick-knacks, other small items and perhaps Luke's trophies when he finally agreed to put them out.

Rory's and April's favorite reading chairs both went into the library. In their searches of antique and secondhand stores, Luke and Lorelai had found two matching desks which they planned to place against the north wall. "We can do them side by side, so they both face out the window," suggested Lorelai, "or we can put them facing each other. That way we both get the window and we can look at one another if we're both here at the same time!"

"I'm all for any position where I can look at you," declared Luke.

She smiled. "Me, too, Burger Boy," she said saucily.

Two small matching wooden file cabinets which looked more like casual tables were placed against the wall by each desk so they could be easily reached.

So it went throughout the house. The living room was so big that it looked a little bare, but Luke declared that they didn't have to hurry to fill those spaces and could put new pieces in as they went along.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with unpacking individual boxes in the smaller rooms. Lane and Zach had to leave to go to work and Sookie and Jackson went to pick up their kids from Jackson's mother's house. But, at the family's urging, they returned at dinnertime with Davy, Martha and two of Sookie's casseroles, one of her famous macaroni and cheese and an other of delectable-smelling chicken and dumplings. "I thought these would be nice homey things for your first dinner in your new home," she smiled.

They gathered around the kitchen table, exhausted but talking and laughing and very excited to finally be settled in their new home.

Before they went to bed that night, Luke and Lorelai made the rounds of the second floor. April, who had perhaps exerted herself a little more than she should have, was already sound asleep. Paul Anka had found his place at the foot of her bed, which was a new bed for him, and looked up when Luke opened the door. His calm facial expression told them what they needed to know: "Don't worry, I'm on the job. I'll look out for her."

They stopped at Rory's room next to find her in bed, with earbuds in her ear, so engrossed in her book that she almost didn't see them until Lorelai waved. Then she grinned and waved back before becoming lost in her book again.

Luke and Lorelai took a joint bath in their new Jacuzzi, curled into each other's bodies as the warm jets soothed their aches and pains. Later they stood hand-in-hand on the balcony of their bedroom, looking out over their yard and, behind it and around them, the twinkling lights of Stars Hollow.

"Too bad it's too warm for a fire," Luke murmured into her ear.

"Yeah, but won't that be nice in the winter? Our own fireplace in our own bedroom to fall asleep in front of?"

"I can't wait to see you in firelight. Naked," he smiled into her hair.

She smiled and turned to him, their lips joining.

Later, they lay in bed, Lorelai's head on Luke's shoulder, holding hands and watching the moonlight pour through their windows and shine around their room. "Just a little over a month until we're married," she whispered.

"Thirty-five days," he murmured.

She smiled. "But, you know, I don't think there's any way I could feel more married to you than I do right now, Luke," she said softly, squeezing his hand.


	49. Chapter 49: Beautiful Friendships

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Dragonfly. I just like to stay there weekends._

Chapter Forty-nine: Beautiful Friendships

The family had more unpacking of boxes to do over the next few days, but once they were settled into the house, their attention began to turn towards their planned Fourth of July party three days hence.

They had been spreading the word ever since they were relatively sure they would be able to move on July 1st. "It's a house-showing, but not a housewarming," Lorelai explained far and wide. "Please, no housewarming gifts. We're still getting deluged by wedding presents. Just bring yourselves, something to drink, and a table and extra lawn chairs if you have them."

Luke had put in an extra order of hamburgers, hot dogs and buns for the big event. On the morning of the fourth, he got up early to put together several huge bowls of potato salad, macaroni salad and cole slaw. They acquired an exorbitant number of paper plates and cups but borrowed flatware from the diner and the stores of old stuff they owned. Sookie showed up with several platters of delectable desserts, Jackson brought lettuce, tomatoes and onions straight from his greenhouse to top the burgers and other friends and neighbors provided condiments and other drinks and dishes to share. Miss Patty, as usual, showed up with her giant punch bowl and the makings for Founders' Day Punch. Richard and Emily appeared with a case of wine.

Partygoers began to show up in mid-afternoon and gathered in the enormous back yard. Rory and April were kept busy carrying on tours of the house for the first few hours of the party, reporting back that most of the female visitors almost swooned over Lorelai's walk-in closet, by far the most popular sight in the new house. In general, the new ownership of the Twickham house was widely approved by the town and some residents made a point of thanking Luke and Lorelai for turning what could have become an eyesore into a viable home again.

Luke, Caesar and Jackson cooked over the borrowed grills and Lorelai, Lane and Zach were kept busy with clean-up. In between, they sat down with the other partygoers, talking and laughing while the children of the town raced around the back yard in made-up games in which the rules seemed to be constantly changing.

One thing that Lorelai and Luke were very happy about was that several of the families that had been invited brought along kids of April's age, some of whom would be her new classmates at Stars Hollow Middle School, so she had a change to meet and get acquainted with them. At one point, on her way into the house to get more snacks, Lorelai's attention was drawn to shouts of laughter from one corner of the yard, where April and several other kids had pulled their chairs and were talking animatedly. April, bright-eyed and smiling, looked like she was having a good time.

Steve Nardini, who had joined the festivities, fell into step with Lorelai as she crossed the back porch into the kitchen. "That looks like it's going well," he said happily.

"Yeah. It's actually one of our secret reasons for wanting to throw a party so soon after moving into town," she explained. "We thought this would be a good chance for her to get to know some of the kids. It's a few weeks before the wedding and her trip with you, and it'll give her a chance to spend some time with them. She told us she was feeling worried about starting a new school."

"Yeah, she had a little trouble when she first began middle school," Steve nodded. "She had plenty of friends in elementary but a couple of her best friends moved or went to different schools. It took her a while to get up to speed." He shook his head. "Kids that age can be so discriminatory against anybody who's their own person or acts like an individual."

"Kids that age can be little monsters," Lorelai said bluntly. "Like those brats that picked on her when she first went back to school after her accident."

"I know." He shuddered. "I felt so bad about that. You guys really seem to have handled it well."

"Well, I think April has a natural talent to win people to her side," Lorelai said thoughtfully. "Look at the loyalty her classmates showed her after the accident, coming to Anna's funeral and all." She shook her head. "It takes a special kind of person to command that kind of loyalty."

"It also takes a special group of people," Steve agreed. "Anna often talked about how grateful she was that April was in the school she was, because most of the people there were so good and solid."

"They were that. We met some of them after the accident. Some of the moms still call and ask about her."

"Has she been able to stay in touch with her friends?"

"Yes, somewhat. She didn't want to see them for a while right after the accident. . ."

Steve nodded. "I remember."

"But once she came around, she's kept in touch by phone and has been to a sleepover and a party. A boy-girl party," she said, rolling her eyes. "Luke freaked a little over that."

"I'll bet," Steve chuckled.

"But April put him in his place quickly. Completely assured him that she was dead set against kissing games."

Steve sighed. "Well, that won't last much longer, I'm afraid."

"You're afraid? Think of poor Luke!"

They laughed together over that. "How has he adjusted to full-time fatherhood? I want the real scoop, now," Steve teased.

Lorelai stopped and thought, a smile tugging at her lips. "I'd say he's a natural. He's slipped very easily into it. He wouldn't agree if you said so, though. He still sees himself as bumbling around." She shook her head. "What he's never realized is that he was fathering Rory for years before he and I even got together, or before he met April. And he had such a great role model in his own dad. And he's basically such a decent man anyway. I just don't see how he could ever do badly at it."

Steve smiled. "I think that goes for both you," he told her softly. "I still can't find a way to thank you enough for taking April. I think it's been so good for her. You really took a tragedy and turned into a blessing."

Lorelai matched his smile. "Steve, I'm not lying when I say that the pleasure has been completely ours. She's added so much to our lives. At this point, I can honestly say that I can't imagine our lives without her."

Too overcome to say more, Steve reached out and squeezed her arm as they smiled at each other.

After a moment, Lorelai recovered. "You were asking about April seeing her friends. Did she tell you about our big bash-out party we're having? A week from next Saturday. We've invited most of her classmates and some of the girls are sleeping over, now that we've got the room. It should be a lot of fun."

Steve shook his head. "You guys are too much. Are you sure you can do that, when you're still in the middle of wedding plans and all?"

"Oh, sure. The wedding is pretty much put together. We've got the dresses, the flowers, the band, the tents are all lined up. Luke and his groomsmen have to get fitted for their tuxes and the bridesmaids have to go for one more fitting of their dresses. And we have to decide on some of the special music. But basically, we're good to go. You're still coming, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't miss it," Steve declared.

Lorelai nodded out the window at a woman talking with Sookie and Lulu. "And you're going to bring your new young lady? Carol, is that her name?"

"Carol, yes," Steve said, his eyes shining. "We work together at the lab and we just started dating a few weeks ago."

"Going well?" Lorelai asked cannily.

Steve blushed a little. "Very well."

"I'm so glad," Lorelai told him. She picked up the bowls of chips and popcorn she had been refilling. "Well, I need to get these outside."

"Let me help you," Steve said as he took two of the bowls.

As the afternoon wore into evening, some partygoers got rowdier while other got more relaxed and mellow. Taylor, who had partaken a bit too much of Patty's punch, got up on the porch at one point and tried to make a speech about the history of the Twickham house, but was shouted down by the other participants. But then he was replaced in the spotlight by Lane and Zach who had truly exciting news: Not only was Lane pregnant, but she was having twins! This banner announcement was met by shouts of joy, hugs and many slaps on poor Zach's back while Taylor began to shout out approving remarks about adding to the tax base. Lorelai hugged Lane tightly, shrieking, and then confronted Rory. "Did you know about this?"

"I've known for about a week," laughed Rory. "I was just dying to tell you!"

"Man, remind me not to play poker with you," her mother said, hugging her in delight.

As twilight fell, the party almost as a whole began to drift down the road to the lake where they settled on the grass to watch the annual fireworks display. Luke and Lorelai sat on the grass, she between his legs, her back snuggled against his chest and his arms around her as their friends and neighbors ooohed and aaahed over the bright crashes of colored light above them. They turned to the side to watch April giggling with some of her new friends and Rory, her head close to Lane's as they whispered together, and they felt that life at that moment was just about perfect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they had been planning the party, Lorelai had asked Luke if they should invite his friend Ed Phelan and his family to the festivities. "We said we'd invite them up after we moved in," she reminded him. "Remember, I haven't met them yet."

Luke looked thoughtful. "I'm not sure I want to expose them to all of Stars Hollow in one big gulp," he said, "although they've been up here a few times over the years. Why don't we wait and invite them up the following Saturday? That way, Ed and Jackson and I can go to the rental place and get our tuxedos fitted."

So that plan was decided upon and on the Saturday after their move, Luke and Lorelai were doing some last-minute tidying in their kitchen as they awaited their guests. "I don't know why, but I'm nervous," Lorelai murmured.

"Don't be," Luke smiled. "They're terrific people."

"Yeah, but Ed's known you so long! So much longer than you and I have known each other. He probably knows more of the skeletons in your closet than I do."

"There aren't that many skeletons," Luke said gruffly. "Besides, you know the most important ones." He slipped behind her, hugged her around the waist and dropped a kiss on her ear. She grinned over her shoulder at him.

"I think they're here," April called from the living room where she was keeping watch.

Luke hurried towards the front door; Lorelai finished wiping her hands and followed a few steps behind him while the girls crowded behind her. She arrived on the porch to find Luke in the middle of a back-slapping man-hug with a tall, grey-haired man. They spoke softly for a second, smiling, and then turned back to open the doors for the other passengers. Luke proudly led them up the steps and put his arm around Lorelai's shoulders.

"I can't believe you guys haven't met yet, but Lorelai, this is Ed Phelan. Ed," his voice took on a note of warmth and pride, "this is my Lorelai."

Lorelai reached out her hand to have it clasped between two large ones. "Hi, Ed," she laughed. "It's so great to finally meet you." She surveyed him quickly. He was tall and well-built with short, iron-grey hair and blue eyes blazing out of a tanned face with many laugh crinkles around his eyes.

Ed smiled and squeezed her hand. "Well, it's great to finally meet the girl that landed this old crab. I've heard so much about you I feel like we know each other already."

"Oh, take it all with a grain of salt," Lorelai replied.

"Not at all," Ed said gallantly. "Every word has been complimentary." He turned to the woman at his side. "This is my better half, Nancy."

Lorelai took her hand. "Welcome, Nancy."

Nancy was small and slender with a head full of dark red curls and green eyes sparkling humorously out of a creamy-skinned face. She grasped Lorelai's hand in a warm grip and said, "This is so great. I've been trying to find a nice girl for this old grouch for fifteen years, and he went and found a winner all by himself."

Lorelai giggled. "Well, it was sort of a mutual find. Only took us eight years to figure it out," she added, poking Luke in the ribs with her elbow.

Nancy turned to the two teenagers standing by their side. "These are our kids, Sean and Molly."

Sean was tall and slender with soft brown hair and his father's blue eyes, still showing a hint of the adolescent gawkiness typical of boys just before they slide into graceful manhood. Molly was a petite twin of her mother with bouncing red curls, laughing green eyes and freckles. She was thirteen, like April, and Sean was two years older.

Lorelai pulled on Rory's arm. "This is my daughter, Rory Gilmore," she said and Rory smiled charmingly and shook all their hands. Luke pulled April in front of him and placed his hands on her shoulders. "And this is my daughter, April," and April displayed every bit of the mature charm she had demonstrated at her first dinner with the Gilmores, all the while stealing admiring glances at Sean.

"So," Lorelai said briskly, "Nancy, are you a fan of Luke's coffee?"

"Am I," Nancy laughed. "I've often shamed myself by greeting him at our door and shoving a coffeepot into his hands."

"Well, we've got a fresh pot brewing, so come on in," Lorelai invited. "And a fresh-baked coffee cake."

"Sounds good to me," chuckled Ed and the group swept into the house.

In the hallway, Luke stopped. "Before we sit down, would you guys like the five cent tour?"

"Love to," Nancy said eagerly. "Ed's told me about this wonderful house. I've been dying to see it."

"We only got moved in a week ago, so we don't have everything done yet," Luke apologized. "Here's the living room."

They looked at the living room which the Phelans admired greatly. Lorelai and Nancy almost immediately fell into a detailed discussion of the paint, wallpaper and furniture style. They covered the upstairs next. When they stopped at April's room, Molly squealed at the pretty décor and Sean said excitedly, "Oh, you have a microscope! What kind?"

April explained it and added shyly, "I have some interesting slides. Maybe we can look at them later."

"Awesome," Sean said happily.

They swept the guests down the hall through the various rooms until they reached the usual highlight, Lorelai's beloved walk-in closet. Molly let out an ear-splitting squeal while Nancy just stared with her mouth open. Then she turned and slapped Ed's arm. "We're putting an addition onto our bedroom," she told him firmly. "I want one!"

"Yes, dear," Ed said soothingly, rubbing his arm and chuckling. His eyes met Lorelai's. "These Irish girls can be fun, but you end up with a lot of bruises," he said, winking.

"But it must hurt so good," Lorelai said solemnly.

Laughing, the group swept down the stairs where Luke and Lorelai showed off the library and dining room before ending in the kitchen, where the warm smell of fresh coffee assailed their nostrils. "Mmmm," Nancy said, closing her eyes and breathing deep, "I've been following my nose for the last hundred yards."

They gathered around the oak table with coffee, tea, milk, juice and Luke's coffeecake, warm from the oven. The three teens pulled to one end of the table, talking among themselves, while the adults laughed and teased at the other end.

"So I'm confused about something," Nancy said. "You said earlier that it took you guys eight years to get together." She looked at Luke. "I got the feeling that you knew a lot earlier."

"He did," Lorelai giggled. "He just couldn't get up the nerve to tell me."

"We both kept missing each other," Luke growled. "Wasn't all my fault. You knew, too," he told her accusingly.

"Did not."

"Everybody knew."

"Yeah, apparently the whole town knew except me," grumbled Lorelai.

"Oh, you knew," Rory interjected. "Sookie kept telling you. And besides, don't you remember asking me if I thought Luke was cute?"

"Yes, but you said I couldn't date him," objected Lorelai. "So I didn't think much about it after that."

"You said she couldn't date him?" Nancy gasped. "Why not?"

Rory hesitated and Lorelai filled in. "She was afraid I'd screw it up and we'd never eat again because we wouldn't be able to come into the diner."

Ed and Nancy roared at that one, and the laughter drew the notice of the kids at the end of the table. "So, what happened, Dad?" April prompted.

"Oh, you've heard this story before," he tried to toss it off.

"Not in much detail," April reminded him.

"Well, we actually got pretty close to declaring ourselves at one point," Lorelai remembered. "When we were going to paint the diner, remember?"

"Yeah, but that's when all the distractions started," Luke griped.

"What distractions?" Nancy asked eagerly.

Luke and Lorelai looked at each other. "Rory's father came back to town," he started.

"Oh, but that was never serious," Lorelai scoffed. "The big problem was that Rachel came back to town."

"Oh, I remember that," said Ed. "Poor guy, I'd never seen him more confused."

Luke looked at Lorelai. "And you were jealous of Rachel, so you got back together with Max."

"And you and Max got engaged," added Rory.

"And then you and Max all of a sudden _weren't_ engaged," Luke said smugly.

"The one good deed my mother did for me. Inadvertently, of course," Lorelai laughed.

"And then you were back with Christopher. . ."

"Christopher?" asked Nancy.

"My dad, again," supplied Rory. "After he got tired of his girlfriend, Sherry."

"Uh oh," murmured Ed.

"Not to worry. _He_ dumped _me_ that time," Lorelai said brightly.

Luke continued. "And then you were with that fishing guy. . ."

"Alex," supplied Lorelai. "And you got jealous of Alex, so you started dating Nicole. Then you up and _married _Nicole. . ."

"Married?" gasped April and all eyes turned to her. "You were married, Dad?"

"For about five minutes," Luke assured her. "A result of too much to drink on a cruise. Let that be a lesson to you if you ever think about drinking," he added sternly to the three young people as they stared at him with big eyes. He looked again at April who was still gaping at him with her mouth open and reached down the table to squeeze her hand. "No big deal," he told her. "Don't worry about it. It was never meant to be."

"That one had me baffled, though," contributed Ed. "You told me you were married and getting divorced practically in the same breath. . ."

"Me, too," added Lorelai.

"But then it seemed to take you months to get it over with."

"By which time Lorelai was dating that putz, Jason," Luke said smugly.

Lorelai considered that. "Yeah, I guess he was a putz," she finally allowed, prompting a fresh round of laughter around the table. "I'll tell you, I had to kiss a lot of frogs along the way. But I finally got rid of Jason and Luke got rid of Nicole. . ."

"And then he asked you out," Molly said breathlessly.

"Not quite," Lorelai smiled.

Luke turned a little pink. "I had to make my foray into the world of self-help books first," he said wryly.

"Oh no!" shrieked Nancy.

Lorelai nodded. "It's true!"

"Lorelai and I had a conversation one day about how difficult relationships were," Luke explained. "By that time, we were so deeply into a friendship that I think I almost forgot about wanting to date her. Even though we were both finally free at the same time. I think we were exhausted."

"Speak for yourself," Lorelai sniffed.

Luke squeezed her hand but went on. "You didn't make any moves, either," he reminded her. "Neither one of us wanted to risk our friendship. So I bought this set of self-help books and tapes about building relationships." He waited until the guffaws around the table had subsided and shrugged. "I was desperate. But I'm damn glad I did."

"Why?" asked Nancy eagerly.

"I thought they were stupid and kept making fun of them, but for some reason I kept listening anyway. I figured I had shelled out the money so I might as well, right? So one day I'm listening and the idiot on the tapes starts asking questions about whether there was anybody in my life that I loved to see every day, loved to talk to, that kind of stuff. He kept repeating, 'Can you see her face?' And of a sudden. . ." He turned to look at Lorelai and grinned shyly at her. "All of a sudden, I could."

In unison, all the females around the table breathed, "Awwwww." Sean grinned and Ed shook his head. "Man, you got it bad."

"Oh, you should talk," Luke said, poking him in the arm. "I remember a few soulful conversations we had about this pretty lady here when you were awfully far gone, too."

"We won't discuss that," Ed said and Nancy grinned at him saucily. "Anyway, what happened then?"

"Then we went on the date that Lorelai didn't know was a date," Luke said teasingly.

"His sister Liz's wedding," Lorelai defended herself. "It was a crazy Renaissance fair-inspired wedding and I thought he asked me just to have somebody to help him snark about it. Partners in mocking. But then. . ." she grinned up at him. "Then he asked me to dance."

"And we stumbled all over the floor, stepping on each other's feet," Luke added.

"I did not stumble!" Lorelai said, incensed.

"We did a lot of stumbling," he told her. "And I walked her home. . ."

"And he said something about going to a movie the following week. And I was baffled."

"A few days later I was home from college, we were walking into the diner and she suddenly stops me and says, 'I think I'm dating Luke,'" Rory interjected. "And then the minute he said hello to her, she fell into a table and knocked everything off it," she finished, giggling.

That brought another round of laughter and Nancy said eagerly, "So how did you finally get together? I'm dying here!"

Lorelai grinned. "Well, right after that, we had the test run for the opening of my inn, the Dragonfly."

"Which I want to see while we're here," Nancy interrupted.

"Oh, of course. And Luke came and brought me flowers. . ."

"Which prompted her to turn around and crash into a door," Luke teased.

She looked at him in mock annoyance. "You're making me look bad here!"

"Not possible," he chuckled, squeezing her waist.

"And they mooned over each other all evening," Rory supplied.

"Yeah. Until Jason came in," said Lorelai.

"Jason?" Nancy gasped. "Your ex-boyfriend?"

"The one and only," Lorelai smirked. "And then my parents, who were in the middle of a fight, started having a very loud meltdown in the lobby. And while I was trying to get them settled down. . ."

"Jason started telling me all about how he and Lorelai were still together and they were right for each other and they weren't breaking up, and on and on," said Luke.

"So Luke and I got into a fight in the middle of the lobby," said Lorelai excitedly. "And then-he kissed me!"

"I finally figured out how to shut her up. Boy, did it work," Luke smirked.

"What did you do?" asked Nancy breathlessly.

"The only logical thing I could do. I kissed him back."

"And we were just heading for the third kiss. . ." Luke paused dramatically.

"When Kirk came screaming down the stairs and out the door, buck naked," Lorelai finished with a flourish.

"Oh my lord," gasped Ed, laughing hysterically.

"So after you got Kirk straightened out, _then_ did you get together?" Nancy asked.

Lorelai shook her head sadly. "Oh, no. The next day, Luke ran away and joined the Renaissance Fair."

The laughter that met this statement nearly shook the house. Ed laughed so hard he began to cough and Nancy had to pound him on the back to help him breathe again. "Oh, my lord," he gasped. "That's the funniest thing I ever heard."

"Liz and T.J. had hurt themselves, and I went up to help them," Luke explained, trying to justify himself. "You remember that, Ed. I was only supposed to be gone for a week, but it just kept dragging on and on. . ."

"Seven weeks!" Lorelai crowed. "He left me here alone for seven weeks! Right at the beginning of our relationship! It's amazing that it survived!"

"Well, it did. With the help of a lot of late-night phone calls," Luke remembered, casting a warm look at his girl.

"Ew," said April, Molly and Rory together. Sean's eyes lit up but he wisely said nothing.

"So then what?" asked Nancy.

"Well, I finally came back and we had our second first date. This time she was aware of it. And finally, really got together," Luke smiled.

"Wow," said Nancy, shaking her head. "You hardly told us any of this, you dope!" she said, slapping Luke's arm.

He smirked. "Would you have believed me?"

"Probably not," she conceded. "Some story."

"Really," nodded Ed. "I never knew you were having such an exciting life, you romantic devil, you," he teased Luke.

"And so you lived happily ever after?" asked Molly eagerly.

Luke and Lorelai looked at each other, brief bits of pain flashing through both of their eyes. "Well, we've had our ups and downs. But it's all worked out."

"And now you've got your wedding coming up," sighed Molly. "I think that whole story is so romantic. How did you get engaged?" she asked eagerly.

Luke and Lorelai hesitated, not sure if they wanted to touch on the subject of who made the proposal. Nancy caught their hesitation and said to her daughter briskly, "Now, that's enough, Molly. They didn't expect the Spanish Inquisition when they invited us here."

Lorelai's and Rory's heads snapped up and they stared at her. In perfect unison, they pointed their fingers at her and shouted, "No one expects the Spanish Inquisition!"

The Phelans howled with laughter while April smiled, puzzled, and Luke simply hung his head back. "Oh, dear God."

When Nancy caught her breath, she asked with delight, "You're members of the cult?"

"Card-carrying members," Lorelai assured her, rocking with laughter. "All pop culture, in fact."

"You're in for it now," Luke warned.

"But Luke, have you forgotten? We're the pop culture kings and queens of the world!" cried Nancy.

"Well, these two will give you a run for your money," Luke declared. He glanced at his watch. "Speaking of the wedding, which we were a minute ago, we need to pick up Jackson and get to our appointment at the tux place."

Ed drained his cup of coffee and stood up. "We're outta here. Sean, you want to come? See your old man in a monkey suit?"

"I've seen it," Sean said, laughing. "I'd rather hang here, if that's okay."

"Fine with me," said Ed, noting April's pleased look. "Don't charm the girls too much, okay?"

"Daad," his son said, embarrassed.

"Luke, do you have the measurements Jess sent us?" Lorelai asked, trying to distract him from the look he was giving Sean.

"Yeah, right here," he murmured, patting his pocket. He leaned into her ear. "Watch him like a hawk," he hissed.

Lorelai covered a smile. "Yes, dear."

They left in a bustle of good-byes and Lorelai turned to April, who was watching her pleadingly. "So, April's got some stuff on her microscope you'd like to see?" she asked Sean.

"Well, yeah. If it's all right," he stammered while April's eyes started to shine. Molly looked between the two of them and she put her hand over her mouth, giggling.

Lorelai gestured towards the stairs with her head. "Go. You're released," she said and with a chorus of "Thanks!" the kids hurried towards the stairs.

Lorelai looked at Nancy with a bit of dismay. "You catch the predatory gleam in April's eye?"

"Oh, I caught it," Nancy chuckled. "I've seen it in a lot of girls' eyes the past couple of years."

"I didn't just invite him up to her room to see her etchings, did I?"

"No, don't worry. Sean's a good kid," Nancy said soothingly. "Besides, he's got a girlfriend. His interest in spending time with two thirteen-year-olds, including his sister, is simply a reflection of his horror at the idea of getting caught up in wedding talk. But if April has something scientific to offer, that'll just make it easier for him. Molly likes science, too," she added.

"Good," Lorelai said. "I wasn't implying that he would do anything nefarious. I just caught the look in Luke's eye when he saw how April was looking at Sean."

Nancy waved her hand dismissingly. "Nothing to worry about. So, speaking of drowning in wedding conversation. . ." She revealed the gleam in her own eye.

Lorelai chuckled. "Rory, could you go get my book, please?"

"Sure, Mom," Rory grinned and got up and left the kitchen.

Nancy stared after her admiringly. "She's lovely."

"Inside and out," Lorelai readily agreed.

Nancy turned back to her. "Listen, I'm glad to have a minute alone with you. I just wanted to tell you, seriously, how happy we are for you and Luke. He's a special guy."

"Thank you," Lorelai said softly. "Yes, that's the word on the street."

"I can't tell you how much I've worried about him over the years," Nancy said, shaking her head. "We came up once when he opened the diner and I got a look at that little hole in the wall upstairs he was living in. It freaked me out. I keep bugging Ed to drag him down to New London on every pretext I can, just to make sure he talks to people once in a while and gets a glimpse of family life."

"I know what you mean," Lorelai agreed. "But actually, Luke's very well-loved around here, whether he wants to believe it or not. Lots of people have looked out for him over the years."

"Good to know," Nancy said, pouring herself another cup of coffee. "I know things brightened up for him when you and Rory came into his life. He mentioned you a lot."

"Really?" Lorelai's face softened.

"Yes. And sometimes he seemed a little sad when he talked about you. I knew he had it bad for you," she said. She took a sip of her coffee and looked up at Lorelai from under her eyelashes, grinning a little mischievously. "I worried a lot about _you_," she confided.

Lorelai raised her eyebrows. "Me?"

Nancy nodded. "Luke had told us some of your background. I kept thinking, Who is this Hartford socialite hussy that's toying with my Luke? I came up here today ready to take you apart if I thought you weren't good enough for him."

Lorelai laughed, not at all insulted. "So what's your verdict?"

Nancy swallowed her sip. "Thirty seconds. That's all it took for me to see that you two are perfect for each other," she said, squeezing Lorelai's hand. "That little recital about your past just put the icing on the cake."

"Well, I'm glad you approve," Lorelai laughed and then sobered. "No, really, I know how much you and Ed mean to Luke. I know he'd be unhappy if you disapproved."

Nancy shook his head. "If you only knew the girls I've tried to fix him up with, only for him to dig in his heels and say no," she mused. "I should have trusted him to find the right girl all by himself."

Lorelai smiled. "He did. He really did," she said softly. "And I found the right guy for me."

"Good," Nancy approved. She took another sip. "How's April doing?" she changed the subject bluntly.

Lorelai nodded. "Better. Better all the time. It was tough at first and she had some really awful ideas about her responsibility in her mother's accident. But she has a good therapist that she likes a lot, and the wedding and moving plans have taken up a lot of her attention. Now that we've moved right into town, she's starting to meet other kids. I think she's going to be fine."

"Good," Nancy said again. She looked at Lorelai appraisingly. "Did you ever meet Anna?"

Lorelai shook her head. "I didn't even really meet April until after the accident. Luke had this weird idea about not wanting us to know each other before he and April were better acquainted."

"Ed and I met Anna a couple of times," Nancy reminisced. "She was at the opening of the diner, for instance. We never thought she was right for Luke."

"No?" Lorelai said, a bit searchingly.

"No. There was a side to her that was kind of. . .brittle, I guess would be the word. She seemed to get. . .I don't know, kind of paranoid and oversensitive. It was like she was constantly waiting for the whole thing to blow up, and even looking for reasons to blow it up herself. She kept pulling back into her shell, and Luke doesn't handle that very well. I was glad when they finally broke up."

"I've always suspected that she broke it off the minute she found out she was pregnant," Lorelai confided. "And that it didn't have as much to do with her concerns about Luke as a father as she later claimed."

Nancy scoffed. "Luke always talked negatively about kids, but underneath, he liked them. He was always great with our kids."

"He's great with April," Lorelai told her, smiling. "And he was more of a father to Rory than her own father ever was."

Nancy surveyed her keenly. "Planning on more?" she asked slyly.

"Absolutely."

"Good. Luke needs a son."

"Hey, I thought this wasn't the Spanish Inquisition," Lorelai teased.

Nancy shook her head wryly. "Molly takes after me in her curiosity. Well, I told you I was going to grill you," she said humorously. "I'll let you sit in the comfy chair in a minute."

"Good to know," Lorelai laughed. She was really enjoying the company of this petite, outspoken woman.

Rory arrived with the wedding book. "Okay, let's get to it," Lorelai declared and for the next hour the three were lost in a maze of dresses, flowers and decorations.

At the tuxedo rental shop, Luke and Jackson stood waiting nervously for their turn to be waited on while Ed canvassed the various racks of tuxes with interest.

"So what are you going for, Slugger?" he asked, trying to get a rise out of his friend. "Powder blue? Magenta?"

Luke sent him a withering look "Black. Just plain black."

"Aw, come on, Luke," Ed cajoled. "Use a little imagination."

Luke shook his head. "I told Lorelai, the only way she'd get me into a tux would be if it was plain black with a plain white shirt. That's a deal-breaker."

"You don't know how to live," Ed grumbled. Just then the clerk came up to them and they went through the pain of the measurement process. "I'll go in the back and find what you're looking for, sir," the clerk said as he walked away.

Luke stood there, jiggling his leg nervously while Ed's eyes fell upon a rack of colored shirts and he got an idea. "What are the wedding colors, anyway?" he asked casually.

"Colors?" Luke asked.

"The flowers and bridesmaids' dresses and such."

"Oh. Blue," Luke said. He frowned. "Actually, blue and purple, I think. Or some kind of blue with purple in it. Cornflower?"

"No, periwinkle," Jackson said. "My wife's been talking about it," he said apologetically to Ed.

"Hmmm. Nice," Ed murmured. He dug through the rack of shirts and found one of a rich crystal blue. "Hey, Luke," he said, holding it up.

Luke glanced at it. "No," he said immediately.

"Aw, come on, man. Look at this one. It's the same color as Lorelai's eyes," he said suggestively.

"It's nice," agreed Jackson.

Ed walked it over to him and Luke glanced at it, then back at Ed with narrowed eyes. "White," he said stubbornly.

Ed edged closer, casually holding up a sleeve in front of Luke. "This would look really great," he cajoled. "Think how happy it would make her."

Luke stared at the shirt and glared at Ed, but didn't say anything.

"You know how she likes blue, Luke," Jackson joined in.

Luke sent a dagger his way.

"Just try it on," Ed coaxed. "Doesn't commit you to anything."

Luke glared at him a moment longer and finally snatched the shirt. "Not my size," he said.

"What size do you wear?" Ed asked, turning back to the rack.

Luke sighed and told him. Ed dug through the racks until he found the right shirt and shoved it into Luke's hands. Just then the sales clerk came back with a sample tux for Luke to try on, plain black with plain lapels and a black cummerbund. "Oh, that shirt would look great," he enthused. "Just go try it on."

"I want a white shirt to try, too," Luke barked.

"Yes, sir, of course," the clerk said. He found a shirt of Luke's specifications and the groom-to-be disappeared into the dressing room.

"Do you think he'll really consider the blue?" Jackson asked.

Ed chuckled. "The guy has a vain streak a mile wide."

"Luke?" Jackson said with astonishment. "Flannel-and-baseball-cap Luke?"

"For special occasions, yeah," Ed explained. "Once he gets a look at that blue shirt on him, he'll be hooked. Even if he says he hates it."

A few minutes later, the clerk brought up tuxes for the two of them to try, but before they could go into the dressing room, Luke emerged, wearing the tux and the blue shirt. He stood in front of the mirror, looking at it from all angles, while Ed and Jackson watched, afraid to say a word. Finally Luke looked in the mirror at Ed behind him. "I hate you, you bastard," he growled.

Ed grinned. "You'll love me once Lorelai gets a look at you in that."

"You look really great, Luke," Jackson agreed.

Luke glared at him in turn and spun around again to look at the tux.

Ed turned with a chortle back to the shirt rack. "I think the groomsmen should go with a lighter color blue," he declared. "Just so we don't look prettier than the groom."

A few minutes later the three of them stood lined up in front of the mirror, Ed and Jackson in shirts of powder blue. "I didn't think I'd like it, but I do," said Jackson.

Ed smirked. "So what do you say, Slugger?"

"I still hate you," muttered Luke. "But I think this is the way to go." Suddenly he brightened. "Hey, Jess will hate this. That seals the deal, as far as I'm concerned," he chuckled.

Luke and Ed arrived back at the house to find Lorelai and Nancy lounging on the living room couches, talking a mile a minute. April and Molly were at the kitchen table with Rory taking their turn with the wedding book while Luke could see through the back door that Sean was playing in the back yard with Paul Anka, who had apparently emerged from hiding.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Lorelai asked brightly, rising.

"Good," Luke said, in his usual reserved way.

Ed poked him in the back. "Go ahead. Tell her what you did."

Lorelai immediately looked worried. "What'd you do?"

"Nothing bad," he assured her.

"I'll be the judge of that," she said sternly, planting herself in front of him with her hands on her hips. "What?"

"Jeez, where's the trust?" he asked, enjoying goading her.

"I'll tell you in a minute," she said, still eyeing him speculatively.

Luke shrugged. "It was Ed's fault."

Lorelai looked back and forth between them, a worried frown puckering her forehead.

"Ed?" Nancy said warningly.

He raised his hands, protesting his innocence. "Nothing bad, I swear."

Lorelai looked back at Luke, her heart in her eyes and he couldn't torture her any more. "We decided on blue shirts," he admitted, blushing a little.

"Blue shirts?" Lorelai said suspiciously.

"Yep."

"What color blue?"

He smiled and slipped his hands around her waist. "Mine is the same color as your eyes."

The frown in Lorelai's face slid away and she stared at him in astonishment. "Oh, he's good," Nancy chuckled.

"You're wearing a blue shirt? The color of my eyes?"

"To match your wedding colors," he told her softly.

She stared up at him for a moment, until a radiant smile spread over her face. "Avert your eyes, please," she called to Nancy and Ed. Then she threw her arms around Luke's neck and kissed him soundly.

Ed grinned and bent over to his wife. "Mine matches my eyes," he told her mischievously.

"You old softy, you," she scoffed and kissed him, too.

Just then Rory and the teens started to come into the room. "Oh, no. About face," Rory said, turning on her heel.

But the kids saw them. "Aaah!" April shrieked, covering her eyes. "Now they're _all _doing it!"

The two couples broke off their kisses, laughing. Rory grinned. "April's having a little trouble living with an engaged couple," she explained teasingly.

"Sorry, April," Molly said, patting her shoulder. "It doesn't get any better after they're married."

"Yeah, we've had to look at that stuff all our lives," chimed in Sean.

Luke looked at April. "Don't worry, April. You're going to get used to it."

"Never," she groaned, which left everyone in the room laughing again.

Luke tucked Lorelai's hand into his arm. "Who's ready for lunch?" he called out.

They had a rollicking lunch at the diner and then took a walk through the town as Lorelai and Rory pointed out the sights of Stars Hollow. They were returning to the house when Lorelai turned to Ed and Nancy. "We could go and see the Dragonfly now, or. . .I was thinking, would you like to have dinner there?"

"You really should try Sookie's food," Luke urged.

"But are we dressed for it?" asked Nancy, glancing at their jeans and T-shirts.

"It doesn't matter. I have an 'in' with the owner," Luke explained. "I can get you a table."

"In that case, we'd love to," Ed beamed.

The kids wanted a longer look at the bookstore and the library, so Rory graciously escorted them there. "That's nice of her. I hope she won't be bored," Nancy worried.

"Oh, those are two of her favorite places in the world," Lorelai assured her. The adults returned to the house where they talked and drank beer until the kids returned and began to play a board game.

As evening fell, they trooped over to the Dragonfly, which impressed the Phelans tremendously. Lorelai had called Sookie, and she went in especially to oversee their dinner. Afterwards, Jackson brought in their kids and they joined the two families at the dinner table, talking and laughing. Ed and Jackson teased Luke to no end about the shirt selection that afternoon to which he blushed furiously but smiled when he saw the shining look again in Lorelai's eyes.

They returned to the house to visit a little more until Nancy looked at her watch and rose. "Well, I'm sorry, family, but we need to hit the road." They lingered on the porch for their good-byes. April and Molly tearfully hugged as lifelong friends who had only met that day often do, and April's whole face lit up when Sean teased her in his good-bye. Rory hugged and joked with everybody and Lorelai and Nancy walked to the car with their arms firmly around each other.

"Hey, I hear a rumor about a bachelor and bachelorette night being planned in a couple of weeks," Lorelai said. "You guys should definitely come up for that."

"Great. Call us with the details," Nancy said, her eyes sparkling.

The Phelans finally piled into their car and Luke and Lorelai stood on the porch waving, their arms around each other's shoulders. "Well? Aren't they great?" Luke asked her. "You had a good time, didn't you?"

She smiled and squeezed his arm. "Louie, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship," she grinned in return.


	50. Chapter 50: Details

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: All still on loan from Dan and Amy. _

Chapter Fifty: Last-minute Details and a Surprise 

Real life returned with a vengeance the next day as Luke had to work most of the day and Lorelai spent a full day at the inn, trying to get a jump on the time she'd be gone over the next few weeks. She worked harder at teaching Michel some of the management duties he would need to assume while she was on her honeymoon and also tried, mostly in vain, to train Sookie on some of the basics of running the front end of the inn.

For his part, Luke was trying to give his employees as much time off as possible so they could cover while he was away. He hired a promising high school boy to work over the next month and to do part-time through the winter so Luke would have more time at home with his daughter and his new bride.

Rory still popped down to Yale a couple of times a week to do her tutoring gig and spent the rest sorting through her things in preparation for the coming school year and just reading and relaxing. April began to spend some time with her new Stars Hollow friends as well as exploring the library, working on her science projects and playing with Paul Anka in their spacious new yard.

April's therapist, Kate, finally asked the whole family to come to one of her sessions which Luke and Lorelai approached with a mixture of excitement, curiosity and apprehension, for which, it turned out, there was no reason. Kate simply led them in a discussion of the situation in general and their progress in creating and solidifying their new family. They ironed out a few small misunderstandings and listened happily as both Kate and April talked about how much better she was feeling. She was still harboring a little guilt about her part in the accident, however, and was trying to handle some leftover anger and resentment about the massive changes in her life, but those were slowly dissipating, too. She still had days when she was caught up in mourning for her mother and, despite her progress in making new friends, was still worried about changing schools that fall. But overall Kate thought she was doing very well and humorously told the family she was giving them an A for their efforts and progress. That made for a happy evening for all concerned, although Lorelai still caught a hint of disapproval in Emily's eye when they talked about the session at Friday night dinner.

Normalcy was put on hold for a weekend, however, to have the promised party for April's old schoolmates.

About twenty kids, most of her class, accepted the invitation which April had asked to be another cookout in the back yard. This time Lorelai, kids' party planner extraordinaire, was on hand to help put the festivities together. Lane's full band agreed to play so the kids were able to dance; there were hilarious games designed to mix the genders as well as a feast of food and drink.

At one point, Lorelai paused in the middle of one of her many forays into the kitchen to replenish supplies to look at Luke, who was standing in the middle of the back porch, watching the partygoers with a bemused expression. "What?" she asked.

He shook his head with a smile. "It just looks a darn sight different from the last party I threw for her," he said. His eyes roamed to her flushed face. "Thanks to you."

She grinned, pecked him on the cheek and hurried into the house.

As the designated end of the party grew near, it didn't seem that anybody wanted to leave. They finally did, an hour after the party was supposed to end, and five of April's girlfriends stayed behind for the promised sleepover. Rory good-naturedly moved into the guest room for the night and the teens spilled over the two adjoining rooms at the end of the hall, talking, giggling and occasionally shrieking until well into the early hours of the morning.

The next morning, they were treated to one of Luke's sumptuous breakfasts and afterwards, a few of April's new town friends stopped by for a meet and greet. By noon, the guests were gone and Luke, Lorelai and Rory were flopped in chairs on the back porch, exhausted, while April bustled around, fresh as a daisy.

"That was great, wasn't it?" Lorelai said, sounding like she was ready to drop off to sleep.

"Yeah. Great." Luke concurred. "But could we please not have fun like that again for a long time?"

With April's party disposed of, it was suddenly the middle of July, three weeks before the wedding, and last-minute preparations began in earnest.

At this point, Emily suddenly sailed in to take charge, determined to make sure that everything would be perfect for her only child's nuptials, and, suddenly feeling overwhelmed, Lorelai and Luke were glad to have her do it. She deputized Rory and April as her right-hand women and the three issued to-do lists and firm commands like generals planning a campaign. "Great," Lorelai grumbled. "It's not enough to just have my mother bossing me around, now I have three of her to deal with."

The Commander General, the bride and the bridesmaids went back to the bridal shop for the final dress fittings, which went off without a hitch. Emily, Lorelai found, was particularly helpful that day in figuring out hairdos and decorative headpieces for the girls. She insisted on going back with Luke to the tuxedo shop to approve the choices he had made in suit and shirt. "I haven't had to get a woman's okay on my clothing since I was ten," Luke groused.

"Well, maybe you'd better get used to it," she teased him.

The florist visited them at the inn to show them samples of the bouquets, boutonnières, centerpieces and floral decorations they had selected. Emily's commanding presence got him moving when he balked at some of Lorelai's polite requests. She approved the tablecloths, dishes, even the chairs, chair covers and tables that were being rented.

Sookie, as usual, was stewing over the menu for the buffet, changing her mind daily despite Lorelai's pleas to settle on a set of selections once and for all. She found it difficult to say no to her friend, especially when she knew Sookie just wanted to make everything perfect, so the issue dragged on for days. But Emily finally put a stop to it, utilizing a level of tact and persuasion of which her daughter didn't know she was capable. The menu was finally selected and, to be safe, Lorelai had a copy laminated so she would have something to point to when Sookie wavered again.

There were similar issues with the wedding cake. For weeks, Sookie had been sending Lorelai small sample cakes of different flavors and design for her to choose from, and although Lorelai, Rory and April thoroughly enjoyed them, they were getting fancier and more complicated all the time. Lorelai firmly wanted to stick to something simple and basic in the hopes that even Luke might be willing to eat a piece and again Emily was helpful in reining in the enthusiastic chef. Lorelai secretly pined for the mocha-flavored masterpiece Sookie had concocted, but realized that not all her guests—not to mention her groom—were coffee enthusiasts. They finally settled on a plain but flavorful white cake with a pudding-like chocolate filling and a mixture of both chocolate and vanilla butter cream frosting.

"Chocolate frosting on a wedding cake," Emily huffed. "I've never heard of such a thing."

But Lorelai noticed that, despite her command of the planning, Emily had been careful not to overstep Lorelai's wishes or even to complain too much when she disapproved of her daughter's choices. She appeared completely determined to simply give Lorelai exactly what she wanted and to make it as perfect as possible.

And Lorelai appreciated it more and more as the weeks hurried by.

One Friday night at dinner, Emily said briskly, "Now, you two know you have to get gifts for one another, don't you?"

Lorelai and Luke looked at each other blankly. "Gifts?" Lorelai echoed.

"Wedding gifts. To each other," her mother said impatiently.

"Oh." Lorelai stared at Luke for a minute. "Hey, honey, I saw some cute T-shirts at Bloomingdale's in the mall last week," she told Luke, a twinkle in her eye. "Think you could pick me up a couple?"

"Oh, sure," he agreed catching on to her joke. "I could use some new socks. A six-pack from Target would do," he said, twinkling back at her.

"Oh, you two are impossible," Emily declared in a disgruntled tone as the girls giggled.

However, unbeknownst to them, the bride and groom both consulted the elder Gilmores on this issue and consequently wound up with almost matching gifts, courtesy of consultation between Emily and Richard. Lorelai gave Luke a beautiful pair of sapphire cuff links and he reciprocated with a pair of sapphire earrings in an almost identical setting, which they exchanged a few days before the wedding.

Lorelai was slightly worried about lining up her "traditional" items. "My 'new' thing will be my dress," she considered. "My 'blue' will be the flowers in the headpiece. Now I just need something old and something borrowed."

"Oh! I know!" Rory exclaimed. "Luke gave me a pearl necklace that had belonged to his mother for my birthday last year. With the pearls in the embroidery on your dress and in your veil, a pearl necklace would look nice."

"So that could be 'old' or 'borrowed,'" Lorelai mused. "I don't think I can cover both with one item."

"Well, I have a lovely old pearl bracelet that came down in my family. That might do for either, too," Emily put in.

In short order, both pieces were pulled out and displayed with the dress and approved of.

Lorelai and Sookie went on a shopping expedition for which their main target was the Victoria's Secret store in Hartford, which both felt was very successful. On another occasion, Rory, who had balked at going to a lingerie store with her mother, came along and they purchased bikinis and beachwear, much of which they got for a steal since the stores were already clearing out their summer merchandise.

The formal photographer had been chosen and confirmed. After being at the receiving end of a sales pitch the likes of which they'd never seen before, Kirk was hired to take candid photos throughout the day. Emily was arranging for a videographer. "Oh, no, really, Mom?" Lorelai groaned.

"Yes, really," her mother replied firmly. "Believe me, you'll thank me later. You'll be very distracted that day and you'll miss so much first-hand. With a video, you can enjoy it at your leisure later on."

Emily also pounced on Luke about whether he had arranged for the wedding rings. "All set, Emily," he promised.

"Hey, guess what?" Lorelai said one evening when she returned home and joined Luke in the kitchen where he was making dinner. "The town wants to throw us a wedding shower."

He glanced over his shoulder at her. "Oh?"

She was so excited that she missed the guarded look that had suddenly come into his face. "Yeah, a big party in the square, two Saturdays before the wedding. Music, dancing, lots of goodies made by Sookie, lights, flowers. . ."

His back was still turned to her and she hadn't observed any reaction from him so she got up and joined him at the counter. "You know—kind of like the party they threw for me and Max way back when."

This time she definitely detected a wince on his face. "Luke?" she asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Do you not want to do it? Do you remember that party? It was fun."

He swung around to face her. "Oh, I remember that party," he said softly. "It was a beautiful summer night. The square looked beautiful, with all the flowers and lights. There was music and dancing and lots of goodies made by Sookie. Patty had little girls running around and dancing in wedding dresses. Everybody was happy. You looked breathtakingly beautiful." He closed his eyes. "It was one of the worst nights of my life."

The pain in his face shocked Lorelai. "Oh, honey!" she cried, tears springing to her eyes. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close and in his vulnerability, he buried his face in her neck. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry I brought that up."

Her mind went back to that night. "And I had the nerve to come to the diner and beg you to come to the party," she whispered. "And you did. My God, I never realized."

They hugged for a minute until he pulled back and gave her an uncertain smile. "It's okay. Really. That memory just sort of—swept me away for a second." His smile became brighter. "We can have a party if you want one. After all, at least this time it would be for the right couple, right?"

She smiled. "That's what Sookie and Patty said. That most people are really happy about us and want a chance to congratulate us even though they won't be at the wedding." She became more serious. "But if it would mean a bad memory for you, Luke, then. . .no. Absolutely not."

"No, really. . ." he began, and she put her finger on his lips. "No. Not gonna happen. I'll just explain it to them."

He gave her a lopsided grin. "Okay. I think. . .that really might be better. Besides, you said a shower, right?"

"Right."

He shook his head. "We've already had the housewarming party and the wedding presents are still coming in. . .how many times are we going to ask for presents from our friends, Lorelai? I'm really uncomfortable with that."

She nodded. "I understand. Okay, no shower." And they hugged tightly for a few minutes, until he kissed her and said, "Let me finish dinner."

Lorelai told Sookie the next day. Her friend was disappointed and tried arguing the point, but Lorelai was adamant. If it would bring Luke bad memories, there would be no shower.

Sookie discussed it with Patty and Babette. And they came up with another idea.

They ran it by Rory, who thought it was great. "But you'd better talk to Luke," she warned. "Mom would love it, but he might not."

So the four of them trooped into the diner one afternoon during the daily lull and presented their idea. Luke frowned when he heard it. He argued and sputtered a little. But they wore him down and when Rory emphasized how happy the plan would make Lorelai, he finally gave in and even began to like the idea a little.

So the wheels began to churn for a plan for something very special for Lorelai's wedding day.

One day Luke glanced out the window of the diner and saw Lorelai coming out of Miss Patty's studio. They two stood in the doorway talking for a while before they hugged good-bye and Lorelai happily strolled down the street towards the inn.

Luke was surprised that she hadn't stopped by the diner for coffee or a kiss and so mentioned it that night when they were getting ready for bed. "What were you and Patty up to this afternoon?" he asked.

Lorelai stopped smoothing on her face cream to look at him. "Up to? What makes you think we were up to something?"

He smirked. "You're a terrible liar, so just give it up. I saw you come out of her studio this afternoon. I thought you'd head over to the diner but you didn't. So it's making me wonder what's going on."

She laughed. "Nothing that's such a secret. I was talking to her about music for the wedding."

"Music?" he said, perplexed. "But I thought Lane's band was going to play, and she was also going to deejay."

"Well, yeah, but I needed to pick music to use for when I'm walking down the aisle and when we're going back."

"You mean you're not going to use traditional stuff?"

"Nope," she grinned.

Luke was still puzzled. "But how could Patty help you with that? And why aren't you using traditional music?" His suspicions grew. "Hey, what are you using, anyway?"

She brushed a kiss across his cheek. "It's a surprise," she said as she put away her cream and turned to go into the bedroom.

He dried his hands and followed her. "I'm not sure I like the sound of that," he said worriedly.

Lorelai looked at him in surprise. "Why? I have impeccable taste in music."

When Luke snorted in reply she got indignant. "Why? What are you afraid I'm going to use?"

"I'm afraid you're going to come down the aisle to some obscure rock piece or something. Or something fruity like 'Dancing Queen.' Or something by that girl band you like so much."

Her eyes widened. "You mean the Bangles?"

"Yeah, them."

Lorelai looked excited and thoughtful at the same time. "Huh."

"What?" Luke said, dreading her answer.

She turned excited blue eyes on him. "Well, I hadn't thought of them, but—wow, Luke, that's absolutely brilliant! Why didn't I think of that? You're a genius!"

"Oh, dear God," he groaned, flopping on the bed.

"That's it! Yeah! I'm gonna walk down the aisle like an Egyptian, baby! Woo-hoo!" She leaped up and began to gyrate around the room, singing. "'All the old paintings on the tomb, they do the sand dance doncha know. . .'"

Luke lay back on the bed, his hands over his face. "What did I do?" he moaned.

Lorelai jumped on the bed with him, grabbing his hands. "'If they move too quick, oh whey oh, they're falling down like a domino. . .'"

"Why me?" Luke moaned. "I've been good. I live a clean life. What did I ever do to deserve this?"

Lorelai lay down on top of him, her fingers still intertwined with his, a teasing smile on her face. "You fell in love with a crazy lady, that's what you did. And when she asked you a certain question, you said yes!"

"Yeah," Luke grumbled. "I did. And you know what?"

"What?" she whispered.

He looked at her seriously for a moment. "I wouldn't have it any other way." With that he flipped her over so he was lying on top, grinned at her and kissed her firmly to shut her up.

They kissed for a few minutes until he pulled back and they lay smiling quietly at each other. Then Luke said, "No, so seriously. . .what did you pick?"

"Don't you trust me?" she pouted.

"Sure I do," he sighed. "I just. . .well, I'm just really curious as to how Patty fits in, that's all."

"All right," Lorelai said, pulling herself up to a sitting position. "Well, I wanted something special. Different. And I remembered this song I'd heard a long time ago that I really liked. I had thought then that it might make a nice song for a wedding. I knew it was from a Broadway show but I didn't know which one. . ."

"It's from a Broadway show?" Luke interrupted.

"Yep."

"I didn't know you were into Broadway music," he mused. "I don't think I've ever heard you speak of it."

"Oh, I like a lot of it," she explained. "My mother loves it so I heard a lot of it growing up and some of it stuck."

"My parents really loved Broadway music," he said, heaving himself up to sit next to her. "I wonder if it's something I'd know."

"Well, it's going to be a surprise," Lorelai said firmly. "Anyway, I didn't know what show it was from, so I consulted our resident show-biz expert. Patty figured it out right away and even had a recording right there for me to listen to. And it's as perfect as I remembered."

"That's great," Luke approved. "So are you going to play the recording at the wedding?"

Lorelai shook her head, a mischievous look in her eyes. "Nope. It's going to be performed live."

"Live?" said Luke, puzzled. "How is it going to be done. . ." Something dawned on him and he looked at her with surprise. "You mean Patty's going to sing it?"

"The one and only Patricia LaCosta," she confirmed. "Treading the boards again right here in Stars Hollow."

"Huh," Luke said, deep in thought.

She watched him anxiously. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No, I really don't," Luke responded. "I think it's kind of nice, actually. And Patty must be thrilled that you asked."

"She's over the moon," Lorelai confirmed.

"Wow," Luke said admiringly. "What a great idea. But you won't tell me what song it is?"

"No, I want to surprise you. And Luke, in all seriousness. . ." Her face grew a little solemn. "I know you're going to be distracted standing under that chuppah waiting for me. But I'd really, really like you to try to listen to the words. There's one line in it especially that could have been written for us, and. . ." She glanced downward, suddenly shy. "And it really describes what I feel for you. How I feel about us."

Luke smiled and played with her hair. "Okay. Whatever you say." He paused for a moment, thinking. "I'm still curious, though. Is it a song I would know?"

"I would think. . .probably not," Lorelai replied, her face becoming mischievous again. "It's not really mainstream. Although the composer is."

"Okay." Luke continued to stroke her hair. "Hey, what about the music for the walk back?"

"Oh, I picked something from a movie."

"A movie?" Luke sounded a little concerned. "That could take in a lot of territory. Not the one from 'Titanic,' is it?"

Lorelai shook her head solemnly. "'Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head.'"

She shrieked with laughter at the look on his face. He just sat shaking his head.

When her gales of laughter had subsided, Lorelai said, "Hey, you're supposed to pick the song for our first dance, you know."

"I am?" Luke asked, feeling a prick of fear.

"Well, I'm not sure how traditional it is, but I'd like you to. You game?"

Luke thought for a moment. "Yeah, I think I'd like that," he agreed, as an idea began to form in his head.

"Just like that, you agree?" Lorelai sounded suspicious.

"Well, I just now got a great idea," he smiled, pulling her back down so they were both prone on the bed.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Well, if you're not going to tell me yours, I'm not going to tell you mine," he teased.

"Oh, brother," she muttered. "Well, at least tell me the source."

Luke smiled and twisted to lie over her again, pausing to kiss her forehead. "Mine is from Broadway, too."

"Would I know it?" she challenged.

He thought for a moment. "Yeah, I think it's safe to say you'd know it."

"If I guess, will you tell me?"

"Nope," he smiled succinctly.

"I might have known," she muttered. "Is it. . .significant to us in any way?"

"Oh, most definitely, I think so."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I hope it's nothing too cheesy, like 'Oh, What a Beautiful Morning' or something like that."

He grinned down at her. "'Poor Judd is Dead.' Me being Judd, of course."

"Hey!" Lorelai objected. She opened her mouth to say more which prompted Luke to cover her lips with his and to proceed to shut her up in the most effective way he knew how.


	51. Chapter 51: A Wrench in the Works

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: Sure wish I had a stake in it all—but I don't. _

Chapter Fifty-one: A Wrench in the Works 

Everything was on track. Everything was ready, or on the way to being ready, for Lorelai to finally marry Luke.

And then, as often happens, Life came along and threw a monkey wrench into the works.

The first hint of trouble came on Wednesday, a week and three days before the wedding. Lorelai was at the inn when her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hello, Lorelai, it's your mother."

Lorelai sighed. Her mother had gotten to the point where she was calling at least twice a day to check on some detail of the wedding. Lorelai had come to accept that fact and was trying to handle the calls with some semblance of amusement. "Hi, Mom. What's up?"

But this time Emily seemed hesitant. "Lorelai, there's something I have to tell you. There. . .may be a problem. I don't really know if it's a problem of not, but. . .I felt I should talk to you about it."

"Okay," Lorelai responded, puzzled. "What is it?"

There was a long silence on the other end. "Mom?" Lorelai prompted.

Emily sighed. "I had a call from Christopher today."

Lorelai's antennae jumped to attention. "Oh. Okay. What did he want?"

"Well. . .he's in town with Gigi for a few days, to visit Francine. He—he asked if he could come to dinner Friday. He'd like to see you and Rory."

"Oh." Lorelai paused for a moment, to check with herself if she was really surprised, and found she wasn't. "What did you say?"

"Well—I said yes. I couldn't think of any reason not to, but after I hung up, I thought I'd better run it by you."

"No reason not to?" Lorelai echoed. "Mom, does Chris know I'm getting married a week from Saturday?"

"Yes. Yes, he does. I made sure to tell him and he said that Rory mentioned something about it a while back. I think he was aware."

"And that doesn't make any difference to him?"

"It doesn't appear to," Emily said, some of her usual brisk tone returning.

"They why does he want to come?"

"Well, he wants to see Rory, of course," said Emily.

"And why did he ask to see me?" said Lorelai, determined to get to the bottom of this situation.

"Lorelai, I honestly think he just wants to congratulate you," Emily said. "To. . .I don't know. . .finish things with you, perhaps."

"Well, that sounds a little too introspective for Christopher," Lorelai says firmly.

Her mother's voice became annoyed. "I'm only telling you what I think, Lorelai. I'm not a mind reader. But he seemed quite determined. I tried to put him off but he kept bringing it up, over and over. He actually wore me down."

That, thought Lorelai, definitely doesn't sound like Christopher, although she was well aware of how charming and persuasive he could be at times. But it was very unlike Emily to get worn down by anybody.

Her mother interrupted her thoughts. "If you want to know what I think, Lorelai, I think you should come. He seems very determined to see you. I'm afraid that if he doesn't see you here, he'll go to Stars Hollow and make a scene. Maybe get into it with Luke. Your father and I can control the situation if it's here in our house—but not anyplace else."

Lorelai considered her words and they made sense, but at the same time they stoked the increasing suspicion she was beginning to feel. She took a deep breath and said, "Mom, I hate to say this, but based on our past history—and your history with Christopher—I can't help but be suspicious that you and he are up to something."

Lorelai fully expected her mother to fly into a rage. She was nearly knocked off her feet when Emily sighed and said, "I was afraid you'd think something like that. But Lorelai, I swear to you that I'm not. And if he has any hidden agenda, he didn't let me know about it."

"Why should I believe you?" Lorelai almost whispered.

Emily paused. "Because it would be stupid of me. You've already built a life with Luke. You're in a new home with him that you worked on together. You're mothering his child. You're marrying him next week, and I've worked my fingers to the bone to give you the most beautiful wedding I can. You and I are getting along better than we ever have. Do you think I'd risk that? Besides. . ." she paused. "Besides, I've come to see how much you love Luke and how happy you are with him. I've—I've come to accept that your ideas of happiness are very different from mine and that you would never be happy living the life I had in mind for you. And. . .and I've even come to see what a good man Luke is. I would be stupid to interfere with all that, when you're finally happy."

Lorelai paused to let this sink in, but she couldn't help asking another question. "Then why, Mom? Why have you pushed so hard to get me and Christopher together all these years?"

There was a long pause while Emily considered her answer. "For one thing, some of my changes in attitude are very recent," she said softly. "I've just realized some of these things in the last few weeks. And also. . ." she hesitated. "You remember from our conversation about my mother that—that it's difficult sometimes for me to let things go. To let ideas go."

"Yes. But what ideas are we talking about here?"

"Well, first of all, the idea that when a couple has a child, they belong together and they should marry for the child's sake." She sighed. "That was ingrained in me, Lorelai. It's very difficult for me to give that idea up."

"Oh, I know that," her daughter replied, a little bitterly.

"But I think, too there was something else. Something that perhaps you'll think was sillier."

Another long pause while Lorelai waited. "Okay," she prompted again.

Emily sighed. "Francine and I knew each other when we were both pregnant," she began. "We sort of went through our pregnancies together, comparing notes, supporting each other and so forth. We commiserated over symptoms, understood each other's hormonal bursts; we complained to each other about our husbands." She chuckled a little. "It was very nice to have someone to go through all that with."

"I'll bet," said Lorelai, in a tone indicating that she was still waiting for an answer.

Emily heard it. "Anyway," she continued. "Christopher was born, and then you came along a few months later. Then we were new mothers together. Scared new mothers," she added softly.

She paused again and Lorelai, growing impatient, said, "I'm still not getting it, Mom."

Emily sighed again. "Lorelai, when two friends go through pregnancies at the same time and have their babies close to the same time, and share all that. . .terror and joy at the same time. . ." She paused again. "It's natural for them to think that their children will have a relationship as they grow. To be friends, best friends, perhaps." She added the rest in a soft voice. "And if the children are of different genders, it's natural to dream that they will grow up to become a couple." She paused again. "Surely you've heard of that."

"Well. . .yes, I guess I have," admitted Lorelai.

"It occurred among many of our friends during those years. Two children would be born near one another and the dreams would begin. Dreams that they would be friends, would go to school together, would share birthday parties, would create another generation of family connection. Dreams that they would grow up and marry."

It was Lorelai's turn to sigh. "Okay, I get it."

"Do you?" Emily asked, a bit anxiously. "I was afraid you'd scoff at it. You were so alone during your pregnancy. . .I wasn't sure if you'd understand since you didn't experience it yourself. For me, it was rather like what it might be for you if you and Sookie were expecting at the same time."

"No, Mom, I do get it," Lorelai replied, more gently.

"And then for so long, the dream seemed to be coming true. You and Christopher were such good friends as children—and such little devils together. Francine and I spent hours trying to figure out how to handle you two. And then, as teenagers, you began to date. The dream of you two ending up together just got woven into my other dreams for you, like being presented and going to an Ivy League college. When you got pregnant, I thought that was it. I thought the final dream was coming true." She paused again. "It was. . .disappointing to me that it suddenly got smashed into pieces, when you refused to marry Christopher and then when you left. There were other, more important reasons for you two to marry, of course, but. . .that dream was my own special reason."

Lorelai felt touched at her mother's confession, but also felt again the huge weight that Emily seemed to have been dropping on her shoulders all her life. "And so, once again—I disappointed you. For yet another reason," she said softly.

"No, don't say that," Emily told her more strongly. "I should have let that dream go years ago. It was foolish of me not to. It just got so tangled up with my hopes that you'd come back and live the life I thought you were born to live. I just couldn't seem to give it up."

"Mom, I was never meant to live that life," Lorelai said softly. "I'm living the life I was meant to live."

"I realize that now," Emily said. "I really do, Lorelai."

"Thank you, Mom," Lorelai whispered.

They both sighed deeply as they got their bearings and pulled their emotions back under control. "So—that doesn't solve the immediate problem of what to do about Christopher," Emily said, again sounding brisker.

"Well," Lorelai sighed again. "I guess I'll have to talk to Luke about it. You have to know, Mom, he's incredibly sensitive about Christopher. He might go through the roof."

"Well, of course he doesn't have to come if he doesn't want to," Emily assured her.

Lorelai gave a wry chuckle. "I'm not sure if that will be better or worse."

"Does Luke get jealous?" Emily asked with some surprise.

"_OH_, yeah," Lorelai replied. "Turns bright, florid green."

"Oh, dear," Emily murmured. "I'm really sorry this has happened. But. . .he's Rory's father. And an old family friend. I can't just uninvite him." She paused. "You think it over and talk with Luke and do whatever you think is best."

"Okay, Mom, I will." Lorelai said again. She chuckled. "Could you have imagined us having this conversation six months ago?"

"To be frank, no," said Emily with a hint of humor of her own.

They spoke for a few minutes more and finished the call, leaving Lorelai to slump over with her head on her desk. Everything was going so well. NOW what was going to happen? "Damn it, Christopher," she muttered.

When she got home, she found April outside with Paul Anka and Rory was in the library reading. "Hey," she said, joining her daughter.

Rory smiled. "Hey, Mom."

"Listen, I need to talk to you."

"Okay." Rory straightened up in her chair. "I am exceptionally comfortable right now and completely prepared to listen."

"I need to bounce something off you, and we may need to strategize." Lorelai proceeded to tell Rory about the phone call and her conversation with her mother.

By the end, Rory was not so comfortable any more. She was leaning forward anxiously, listening to her mother. "Aaargh!" she spit out when the story was finished. "Why does Dad keep having to _do_ this? Why can't he just butt _out_?"

Lorelai sighed. "Probably because we have a history, him and me. I don't know, maybe he really does just want to congratulate me—who knows? Your grandmother seems to think so."

"Mom," Rory said worriedly, "are you sure this isn't another one of Grandma's tricks?"

"I honestly don't think so," Lorelai said thoughtfully. "She really seems to have accepted that my life is going to be with Luke. For one thing, if this was a trick, I don't think she would have called and told me. I don't think she would have given us such a big out."

"True," Rory said, frowning. "And I kinda think you're right—she does seem much more accepting of you and Luke, the house, April, the wedding—everything." She sat thinking for a minute and Lorelai could almost see her brain whizzing along at a mile a minute. Finally she looked up. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"What are you leaning towards doing?"

Lorelai took a moment to answer. "I'm leaning towards going and seeing him."

"Why?" Rory almost shouted.

"Because I need to finish this with him, once and for all," Lorelai said firmly. "I need to get it through his head that he has no chance with me, if that's what he's thinking. I need to make him see how happy I am now. And you know what else?" She shook her head. "I need closure, too. Your dad has just always—been there, even when I haven't seen him for years. Not just because he's your dad, but because he's been there my whole life. You know, after what Mom told me today, I'm starting to think that he and I were almost brainwashed into thinking we needed to be together. There was apparently such a huge expectation of that, from the minute we were born. Some of that attitude must have soaked through. We must have picked up on it somehow, and that's why it's been so hard for both of us to finally let each other go. But," and her face grew determined, "now it's time, once and for all." She nodded. "I think I'm going."

Rory knew that tone in her mother's voice and realized that further consideration was futile. So she turned to the next question buzzing through her mind. "What's Luke going to think?"

"I think he's going to hate this," Lorelai said frankly. "And I think he's going to be furious."

"Do you think you can talk him down?"

"I'll do my damndest."

"Do you. . ." Rory hesitated. "Do you think he'll want to go?"

"I hope not," Lorelai snorted. "If he does, I'm afraid we'll experience a bloodbath the likes of which the Gilmore house has never seen before." She sighed. "But he gets so jealous of Chris. . .I'm afraid he'll feel like he has to come to protect his interests."

"Who has to protect their interests?" they heard from a voice in the doorway and looked up with surprise to see Luke standing there.

Lorelai smiled. "Hi, babe."

"Hi," he said shortly. "Something's going on. What is it?"

Lorelai sighed. "Yeah, something's going on. We need to talk."

He paused and stared at her for a long moment. "All right," he said in a dangerously soft voice. "Come on in the kitchen. I get the feeling I'll need a beer for this."

"Get me one too, please," Lorelai said. She looked pleadingly at Rory who nodded and whispered, "I'll be nearby." She went down the hall and up the stairs.

Lorelai and Luke sat down at the kitchen table. "Here's the thing," Lorelai said hesitatingly. "My mother called me today."

"Never a good start to a conversation," Luke snarked, watching her closely.

"Yes, well. She wanted to tell me that Christopher is in town."

"Uh-huh." Luke took a sip of his beer.

"He asked her—no, pushed her—to invite him to Friday night dinner. He wants to see me and Rory. You. . ." she hesitated. "Mom gave you an out. She said you don't need to come if you don't want to."

"Oh, I'll just bet she did," Luke said, again in a soft but dangerous voice.

Uh-oh, thought Lorelai. "Honey, listen. . ."

"Of course he should see Rory," Luke went on, heedless of what she was going to say. "He's her father. Of course he'd want to see her if he's in town."

"And. . .better there than here, right?" Lorelai said brightly, trying to keep the tone light.

"Whatever." He tipped his bottle back again for another long pull. "What I want to know is, why does he want to see you?"

Lorelai took a deep breath. "I don't know. Mom doesn't know. She thinks maybe he. . .just wants to congratulate me on getting married. Wish me well."

Luke snorted. "Oh, yeah, I'm sure that's the reason." His eyes burned into her and she shifted uncomfortably under his relentless gaze. "How do you know this isn't just another one of Emily's tricks?" he asked.

Lorelai was thoughtful for a moment. "I honestly don't think it is," she said. "I asked her the same thing—grilled her about it, in fact. I really think she's accepted our marriage, our life together. She said she can see how happy I am with you and that I'm right where I want to be, living the life I want to live."

He continued to stare at her. "Besides," Lorelai continued, again trying to inject some humor into the discussion. "She's worked so hard at helping to plan the wedding. Why would she mess it up now? If there's one thing Emily Gilmore hates, it's to cancel a party once she's got it all set."

"Maybe she's just hoping for a change in groom," Luke said, again in the soft, dangerous voice.

"Oh, Luke, come on!" Lorelai shook her head. "That's not true and you know it. Look, if she was planning something nefarious, why would she call me to warn me ahead of time? Believe me, that's not my mother's style. She prefers a good, clean blindside."

"Maybe she warned you to keep me from coming. To clear the path for her favorite."

Lorelai shook her head again. "I wish you could hear yourself."

Luke spent another minute just staring at her. "Are you going?" he finally asked.

Lorelai breathed deeply. "Yes, I thought I would."

But as she was opening her mouth to explain her reasons, the explosion she had been dreading suddenly detonated. "Oh, well, that's just great, Lorelai! That's just great!" Luke yelled. He slammed his bottle of beer on the table so hard that Lorelai feared it was broken. As it was, it simply overturned and a puddle of beer began to form in the middle of the table. "Luke, please listen to me," she began.

"I should have seen this coming," Luke said heatedly, standing and beginning to pace around the kitchen. "What an idiot I've been. I've been just waiting for this to happen."

"For what to happen?" Lorelai said, genuinely puzzled.

He turned and faced her. "For you to go running back to him!"

"What?" Lorelai gasped. "My God, Luke, how could you say that? I don't want to go back to him!"

"Yeah, it all makes sense," he said, simmering and continuing to pace around the room. "I should have seen it coming. You're finally getting along better with your parents, which you've always wanted. It makes sense that now that you're comfortable with them, you'd want to go back to their world. With a ready-made spouse and family, of the proper social background of course, just waiting for you!"

"Dear God, Luke," Lorelai gasped. "Do you _hear_ yourself? None of that is true, none of it! You know me better than that! I ran away from their world! I could have gone back before this if I wanted to, but I didn't! My life is here with you!"

"Yeah, I'm really gonna believe that," he shouted. "You'd want me and the diner when you could have a life like that? When that son of a bitch inherited all that money and would give you anything? I'm not stupid enough to believe that!"

With that, Lorelai began to get angry. "Money? Hello, have we ever met? I'm Lorelai Gilmore! I'm the girl who walked away from money, who walked away from everything, with a baby in my arms, rather than live that life! I'm the one that lived in a shed and scrubbed toilets rather than go back to that life! The one who has earned every penny I've ever had with my two hands!"

"Yeah, and I know how exhausting that can get," shouted Luke. "Now you've got a chance to have anything you want without lifting a finger! Who wouldn't want that?"

"If I wanted that, I had plenty of chances!" Lorelai screamed. "If I wanted the money, I would have gone with him the minute he told me about it! Did I? Huh, Luke, did I? Did I go chasing after his money, Luke? Did I go chasing after him? No! No, I didn't! And I never, ever _would_!"

"You've always had this thing for him," Luke shouted. "Hell, you were going to go with him just a couple of years ago! Only he dumped you that time! But now his wife is gone, and he's free and he's rich and you and Rory can go to him and your parents and made the perfect little family you've always wanted!"

"I don't want them!" Lorelai said, a pleading note coming into her voice. "You're my family, Luke! You and Rory and April are all I want! The hell with Christopher and his money! The hell with my parents!"

"Yeah, right, Lorelai," Luke sneered. "Keep telling yourself that, keep fooling yourself. Well, you won't make a fool out of me any more!"

With that, he turned and stormed out the kitchen and down the hall towards the front door. Lorelai ran after him, pleading "Luke? Luke! Please stay and talk to me about this! Please listen to me! Luke!"

The only response she got was the slamming of the front door.


	52. Chapter 52: Ghosts of the Past

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: I've been wishing really hard, but I still don't own it. _

Chapter Fifty-two: Ghosts of the Past

A/N: Here it is, so you won't all suffer for too long (grin).

Lorelai continued to stand in the hallway staring at the door as the reverberation from it being slammed made the pictures dance on the walls. Suddenly she ran to the door, threw it open and dashed onto the porch only to see Luke disappear down the street. She stood and stared after him for a few minutes and then quietly turned, went into the house and shut the door again, leaning against it for a minute. She dropped her head as tears filled her eyes. "Dammit!" she whispered.

"Mom?" Rory called as she came down the stairs.

Lorelai raised her head to look at her but was distracted by a sight that horrified her. April was huddled by the back door, clutching the collar of Paul Anka who was cowering against her. April's eyes were huge and frightened.

"Oh, April!" Lorelai cried, running down the hall to her. "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry you heard all that." She crouched by the girl and put a hand on her shoulder. With the other hand, she stroked Paul Anka's head. "Hey, it's okay, boy," she murmured. "You're okay."

She was finally rewarded with a lick on her hand and smiled, giving his head one more stroke. "Let him go," she told April softly. When the dog ran off, she put her hands on April's arms and raised her to her feet, then drew the girl into her embrace. "I'm sorry," she said again. "I'm so sorry, April." April clutched at her back.

Rory came to her side and put her hand on April's shoulder. After a minute, the teen drew back and looked into Lorelai's eyes. "What _was_ that?" she cried, her voice trembling. "What was that all about? Why was Dad so mad?"

'C'mere," Lorelai said, drawing her into the kitchen. "Come on and sit down."

They moved to the table. Lorelai was stopped short by the sight of the overturned beer bottle and the puddle of amber liquid on the table. She silently went and got some paper towels, mopped it up and threw them away before she sat down next to April. Rory sat on the girl's other side.

"I've never seen Dad like that," April murmured, calming a little. "I mean, I've seen him get upset and rant about things, but that's usually kind of funny. I've never seen him act like that."

"I know. He doesn't do that very often," Lorelai explained. "He's just upset right now."

"But what about? What happened? I didn't hear the whole thing. I just heard him yelling and crept back in the door, and I didn't want to walk into the room," April breathed.

"You were right not to." Lorelai sank back in her chair. "What happened? Well, remember you asked me a while ago if your dad ever got jealous of Rory's dad?"

"Yeah."

"Well. . .there's your answer."

April's eyes darted from Lorelai to Rory. "This is about your dad?" she queried.

"Yeah, it is, April," Rory confirmed. "He's in town and he called my grandmother and wants to come to dinner Friday to see me and Mom."

"That's all?" April said, her eyes widening. "And Dad got that upset? Why?"

Rory turned to her mother. "I didn't hear the whole thing. What did he say?"

Lorelai sighed. "Well, the jist of it is that he thinks I want to go back to Christopher."

"Whaaaat?" Rory said, staring at her in shock.

"He thinks your dad and grandmother are hatching a plot to replace Luke with Chris as the groom in the upcoming nuptials," Lorelai said bitterly.

"But. . .but that's not true, is it?" gasped April.

Lorelai squeezed her hand. "Of course not, honey."

April looked between the two of them. "I don't get it then."

Lorelai considered her answer. "April, Rory's dad and I have known each other all our lives. We've been close friends since we were kids," she explained. "He was my first serious boyfriend in high school and he's Rory's father. We've just always had this. . .weird connection that neither one of us has ever seemed able to break." She sighed again. "On top of that, my mother has always wanted me to marry Chris and has nagged me about it time and again. She's often tried to push us together."

"Did you ever get back together?" April asked.

Lorelai looked at Rory, her mouth quirking. "Well, we got back together for about five minutes a few years ago," she explained. "But it didn't work out because he found out that his girlfriend was having a baby and went back to her. Your dad remembers that. Then they broke up and my mother started pushing me again. Not too long after your father and I start dating, she set up this situation at a party where Chris started telling me and your dad that he thought he and I were meant to be together and Luke was just a temporary relationship. He let on that Mom had urged him to do it and your dad was really hurt. He was afraid that it was true, so he stormed out and we were broken up for a few weeks."

"Wow," April said, her eyes big. "I had no idea."

"Anyway, your father remembers these things, so he's always been sensitive about Christopher," Lorelai said. "Then, to top it off, Chris inherited a lot of money last year. So now your dad thinks I want to go with him for the money."

"No, Mom, really?" Rory breathed. "I didn't hear that part."

"Yep, afraid so," Lorelai said wryly. "He thinks I'm longing to return to the whole Hartford social world, especially now that I'm getting along better with my parents."

April had been lost in thought. "You know, that's really mean of Dad," she suddenly cried. "You've been so wonderful to him. Anybody can tell how much you love him just by looking at you two! That's really, really unfair. I didn't know Dad could be so unfair." She shuddered. "I don't like that."

"No, don't be mad at your father, honey," Lorelai immediately assured her. "He just has this. . .really insecure side to him that flashes out sometimes and makes him believe crazy things." She thought back to the long conversation they had had after April's accident. "I think maybe it comes from his parents dying so young. He's afraid that everybody he loves will leave him," she added softly.

April just looked at her, biting her lip, her eyes troubled. "Will he come back?" she said in a small voice.

Lorelai suddenly realized that the teen was remembering her mother. "Oh, of course he'll come back!" she cried. "He'd never leave you, April."

"He'll come back," Rory echoed. "He'll calm down and come home. Then he and Mom will talk and she'll explain everything and it'll be all right again. You'll see," she said cheerfully.

April looked at her and the two women could see that her eyes suddenly looked much older than a thirteen-year-old's eyes should. "Please don't baby me," she said in a low voice. "After all I've been through, I don't have to be protected."

Lorelai opened her mouth to object but then quickly rethought it. "You're right," she agreed, squeezing April's hand again. "You're certainly strong enough to handle a lot, and we have to remember that," she said, including Rory in her statement. "But that doesn't mean we won't try to protect you sometimes," she added, leaning her forehead against the girl's. "It's kind of an automatic instinct. Okay?"

"Okay," April finally said and looked more relaxed. "Are you going to go look for him?"

"Part of me wants to," Lorelai sighed. "And I might have done that in the past. But I know him well enough now to know that he needs some time by himself right now. So, I'll wait here for him. Even if it kills me," she added wryly.

The three sat there in silence, smiling gently at each other. "God, I'm hungry," Lorelai suddenly said.

The other two laughed. "Me, too," said Rory. "Since our chef seems to be absent at the moment, how about getting a pizza?"

"Sounds good," April said as she rose. She walked out of the room to find Paul Anka with her head high and Lorelai and Rory shared a long look.

"Do you think she's okay?" Rory asked in a low voice.

Lorelai looked after April's retreating back. "Yeah, I think she's okay," she said.

Rory regarded her keenly. "Are you okay?" she asked bluntly.

Lorelai sighed. "I don't know. I don't know at all."

While they were having their conversation around the kitchen table, Luke was walking the streets of Stars Hollow.

He was walking in no particular direction with no destination in mind. He walked the tree streets and the fruit streets and everything in between. He avoided main roads and whenever he saw someone coming, he'd cross to the other side or duck down an alley.

He walked with his hands in his pockets, his head bent forward, almost unseeing. His mind was in a whirlwind and his anger continued to sizzle as he endured the battle of thoughts and feelings raging through him.

He finally settled in the park by the lake. He began to go out onto the bridge as he had often done in the past when he wanted to think, but hesitated, choosing instead to camouflage himself in a group of bushes where he dropped on the ground and stared at the water.

Already a part of him was realizing how irrational he was being. He knew, deep in his heart, that Lorelai loved him and wanted to be with him. He realized that he had jumped on her when she was trying to explain things and was leaping to absolutely ridiculous conclusions on the basis of no facts whatsoever. He knew that Lorelai didn't care about riches and social status, he knew she'd never return to her life in Hartford. He even knew at some level that she was right, that Emily and Richard had come to accept them as a couple and as part of their family, no matter the misgivings they might still be entertaining. But his anger with Christopher, his fear that she would leave him, gnawed at him like a set of sharp and hungry teeth.

As he sat there, the whirlwind in his mind gradually subsided and centered around one question: Why did Lorelai want to go to the dinner and see Christopher when she knew so well that it would make Luke so unhappy? Didn't his feelings matter to her at all? Was she still so under the man's spell that she had to run when he beckoned? Or was she, indeed, being tricked by her old boyfriend and her mother? He began to go around and around these questions at breakneck speed and could find no answers to them.

After a long while, he got up, his knees stiff and creaking with the effort and began to walk back towards town. The sun was almost gone by then and his pace was much slower than it had been on his walk out.

Instinctively, he headed towards the diner, with some vague thought in his head of working off a little more steam with a good scrubbing of the grill. But it was still early enough that people might be around. Hell, maybe Lorelai was even there looking for him. He felt a little ashamed of the way he had behaved and knew they needed to talk. He needed, in particular, to pose the questions that had been barreling through his head about her desire to meet Christopher at dinner Friday night. And he didn't feel ready to face her quite yet.

So when he reached the correct street, he took a turn and went into K.C.'s to order a beer and let himself calm down a little more. The bar was quiet that night and Luke saw no one he knew. The bartender, who had seen him in this kind of mood several other times over the years, knew enough to leave him alone. There was a Red Sox game on the television and Luke focused on that, letting it push other thoughts from his head for a while. The beer turned into two, and then into three. He was vaguely aware of feeling hungry, too, so he ate some of the peanuts and popcorn sitting in small bowls on the counter.

When the game was over, he stretched his arms over his head and glanced at his watch, shocked to see that it was almost ten-thirty. Suddenly a wave of remorse overtook him. He had been gone for hours and he knew Lorelai and the girls would be worried. With a sinking heart, he suddenly remembered that April had been in the back yard during the argument and wondered how much of it she had heard.

So he paid his bill and shambled his way home. When he came within sight of the diner, he automatically glanced at it but the lights were off and it looked completely closed down.

He went up the front stairs to the house, unlocked the door and entered quietly. The light of the television and the blare of voices from it prompted him to walk into the living room first.

Lorelai and Rory were sitting on the couch, watching TV. Both had changed into nightwear, and there was no sign of April. They stopped talking when he entered the room. "Hi," he said briefly.

"Hi," they chorused. Almost immediately Rory stood up. "Well, I'm going to go up to my room and read," she said. She leaned over and kissed Lorelai's cheek. "Good night, Mom. Good night, Luke," she smiled at him.

"Night, sweetie," said Lorelai.

"Good night, Rory," Luke said gruffly.

She smiled encouragingly at him and left the room.

Luke stood there in silence for a minute, jingling his keys in his pocket as his eyes went to Lorelai. She looked up at him. Luke had expected to see anger and condemnation in her face. Instead, he saw only compassion and concern.

He dropped into a chair next to her as she watched him. "Are you okay?" she finally asked.

"Relatively speaking," he muttered.

"Are you hungry? Have you had anything to eat?"

"I stopped at K.C.'s and had a few beers. And some snacks," he remembered. "They sort of filled me up. My stomach. . .my stomach is a little upset anyway."

She watched him carefully. "Would you like an antacid or anything?"

"No, I'll be fine," Luke murmured, feeling more ashamed of himself every minute.

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

Now he began to feel annoyed and glanced at her sharply. "Stop handling me, Lorelai," he said, again in a gruff tone.

He could see her bite back an angry response. "I'm just asking if you want a cup of tea for your upset stomach," she said gently. "It's just something people do for each other, like you make me coffee when I'm upset."

The shame washed over him again. "Sorry. Yeah, I'd like a cup of tea."

Lorelai turned off the T.V., rose without a word and walked to the kitchen. Luke paused and then followed her. He slumped at the table and watched her as she set the kettle to boil and got out a mug, spoon and tea bag. She stood with her back to him while the water boiled, pouring herself a cup of coffee. When the tea was ready, she brought it to the table and set it before him. "Thank you," he said in a milder tone.

"You're welcome." She sat in a chair across from him, took a sip of her coffee and then crossed her arms and looked at him.

Luke sipped his tea, not looking up, and felt himself calming even more. After a while, he asked, "Did April go to bed?"

"Yeah, I think so. She went to her room, anyway."

"Is she okay?" He couldn't bear to look at her for that question.

"Yeah, she's okay," Lorelai confirmed.

"Did she. . .hear any of that?"

"Some of it." She paused. "After you left, I found her and the dog huddled by the back door, so she heard some of it."

Luke winced. "What did she say?"

"She was mostly. . .surprised, I guess," Lorelai said carefully. "She had never seen you go off like that and didn't understand why. Rory and I sort of explained the situation."

"Oh," he said, feeling like a prize fool. "Was she upset with me?"

Lorelai considered this. "A little," she finally said. "But she got over it quickly." A long pause. "She was worried for a minute that you weren't coming back."

Luke looked up sharply. "Oh, no," he whispered.

"It's okay. It was easy to reassure her." She took a sip of her coffee. "She knows you now, Luke. She knows you wouldn't do something like that to her."

"Oh. Well. Good," he said awkwardly. "Did you guys eat?"

"Pizza," Lorelai confirmed.

"Oh. Good."

They sat in silence for a while longer until Lorelai finally asked, "Are you ready to talk now?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess I am," Luke sighed.

She sat waiting while he took a deep breath and finally looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry, Lorelai. I'm so sorry." He shook his head. "I behaved like a total ass."

"Well, yeah, kinda," she said softly.

"I don't really believe all those things I said. About the money and you wanting to go back to the Hartford social world," he said. "I really don't believe them, and I'm so sorry that I said them."

"I hope you don't believe them," she said. "Because that would make me seriously worry about what you really think of me." She paused as Luke dropped his eyes to the table again. "I'm not that shallow, Luke," she told him softly. "I don't care about those things. I'm not some kind of puppet to let my life be run by desire for such things and the people that think they're important. If you know one thing about me, you should know that."

"I do know that," Luke said sincerely. "I really do. Honest, Lorelai."

"Good. Glad to hear it," she replied, a touch of wryness in her voice. "And do you believe that I want to be with you and not Christopher? That I'll never go back to him?"

"I. . .do, yes," Luke said, but they could both hear the hesitation in his voice.

She sighed. "No, you don't." She fiddled with her coffee cup. "I don't know how to tell you, Luke. I don't know what words to say. And I'm beginning to think that there aren't any words to convince you."

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking up at her again.

She considered her response for a moment. "I keep remembering that conversation we had after April's accident," she began. "When you told me that ever since you lost your parents, you've believed that everyone you love is going to leave you. Do you remember telling me that?" she asked.

Luke nodded. "Yes."

"I can't help but think that's at the center of all this," she said, sounding puzzled. "That that's why you can't seem to believe that I'll never leave you, to go with Chris or anybody else. And I can't just talk you out of that, I realize that now," she added, sounding like she was trying to figure it out as she was speaking. "I can't just say a few words and make it all go away, any more than we were able to just tell April to stop feeling guilty for Anna's death. Look how ingrained that idea got into her head in just a couple of weeks. And you've been feeling this way for twenty years." She shrugged. "I've come to realize that the only thing that's going to work is time and just living our lives," she told him. "That you're gonna feel scared and defensive sometimes and I can't stop it." She looked up at him. "I just hope that you can learn to try to listen to me when you're feeling like that. To stop long enough to keep your emotions from ruling your head."

He recognized the truth of her words even as they were coming out of her mouth. "I think. . .no, I _know_ you're absolutely right," he said with some regret. "No matter how well things are going, that feeling just keeps creeping up on me, that the rug is going to get pulled out from under me any minute. It's been worse lately, with the wedding so close." He sighed. "And I think you're right that only time is going to help." He gave a brief, wry guffaw. "Unless I go into therapy, too."

"Well, I'm not saying you should," Lorelai carefully responded. "I hope you can resolve it on your own. But if you did want help with it. . ." she shrugged. "I'd back you up in anything you wanted to do."

"Thanks," he said gruffly.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, concentrating on their drinks. "But Lorelai," Luke finally said, "there is something else that bothers me. I just don't get why you want to go to the dinner and see him if you don't want anything from him. That bothers me a lot, that you would do that when you know how much it pisses me off."

Lorelai sighed again. "I thought maybe you felt that way." She looked him straight in the eye. "I want to go to finish this with him, once and for all, Luke," she firmly. "I want to make him see that I'm happy and settled and that there will never be any chance of him and me being together. I just feel that. . .that I've got to do that before we're married. I don't want to start our marriage with that hanging over our heads."

"Okay, I get that," Luke said reluctantly. "But, Lorelai, it still worries me. You've just always had this. . .this thing with him. This attachment," he told her. "It almost seems sometimes like he's got some kind of power over you. You rail against him but then he calls or shows up and you go running. I'm afraid of that attraction. I'm afraid you'll fall into it again if you see him."

Lorelai sighed deeply. "You're right, there is an attachment," she told him gently. "And it goes beyond just the fact that he's Rory's father." She stared at the table and then spoke again. "I think it's time for me to explain about me and Christopher to you, Luke. Once and for all."

After a long pause he said, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. I think you're right. I need to understand this."

"Okay." She paused, looking at him a little uneasily. "You. . .you want to go upstairs?"

"No," he said immediately. "I don't want to talk about him in our bedroom."

"Understandable," she murmured.

"How about the back porch?" he asked.

She smiled. "Good."

They moved to the back porch and Luke dropped onto one of the couches they had brought with them from the old house. She settled in a chair nearby him after lighting a couple of hanging candles in glass globes that they had hung from the ceiling.

She looked at him quizzically. "Some of this I'm still starting to understand myself," she explained, "since I talked with my mother today."

"Okay," he said gruffly, waiting for her to start.

She watched him for a moment and sighed. "I know that when you think of Christopher, you think of him not only as Rory's father, but also as my former lover," she said bluntly. "Right?"

"Right," he said reluctantly, a bit surprised at her straightforwardness.

"The piece I need to explain. . .the piece that I need you to understand. . .is that before he was those things, he was my friend. My dear friend," she told him. "And in a way. . .that still takes precedence for me over the other roles he's played in my life."

Luke nodded, casting an impatient glance at her.

She caught it and sighed again. "I can't remember a time when Christopher wasn't in my life," she began. "Our parents were friends when they first got married. Our mothers were pregnant together and supported each other through it. Chris and I were always thrown together. I've seen baby pictures of the two of us together."

Luke nodded again.

"Despite that, I didn't pay much attention to him until we were six," she remembered. "He was just sort of around before that. At my birthday party, some kid was annoying me and Chris helped me play a trick on her to get back at her." She chuckled a little at the memory. "We caught hell for it but I didn't mind. All of a sudden it seemed like I had a partner in crime.

"We were both only children, growing up in big, cold houses who saw more of our nannies than we did of our parents," she reminisced, growing more somber. "We each had one parent who was distant and uninvolved and one who was hypercritical and controlling. You think Emily's bad," she snorted. "You never met Straub, Chris's father. He made my mother look like a cuddly teddy bear. He had Chris' life mapped out from the minute he was born and his expectations were too damn high for an adult to meet, let alone a little boy. He was always on Chris for something, and the poor kid could never stand up to him, or please him. He got told all his life that he was useless and a disappointment, and yet he was expected to just overcome all that and meet his destiny, as Straub saw it."

Luke began to grow interested despite himself. "What about his mother?"

Lorelai snorted again. "Francine was in too much of an alcoholic haze most of the time to do any good. She couldn't stand up to Straub either so she just sat there acting helpless while he tore her son to pieces."

"Huh," Luke said, not wanting to commit himself to feeling sorry for Christopher.

"So we were both lonely, misunderstood kids. I'm not saying that to garner sympathy, it's just the way it was. As we got older, we got closer and closer. We went to the same elementary school, played together at recess, got our mothers to arrange play dates for us all the time. Christmas, birthdays, we were always together. And sometimes it seemed like we were all the other had," she smiled sadly.

"I remember one time when I was about nine," Lorelai continued to recollect. "I didn't want to do something that my mother wanted me to do and I talked back to her, really badly. She yelled at me and then my father yelled at me for talking to her that way. I just stood there listening as they told me, again, what a disappointment I was. Then they sent me to bed without supper. I had a new nanny. . .Emily couldn't keep a nanny any better than she can keep a maid now. . .and she didn't care about me. She was in a hurry to get me into bed so she could go meet her boyfriend.

"I remember lying there in the dark, my stomach hurting from being hungry, and thinking that the only person in the world who loved me was Christopher." Lorelai finished her story in a voice barely above a whisper.

Luke's heart went out to her. He reached out and took her hand and for a moment he could picture the raven-haired little girl lying alone in the dark.

She smiled at him briefly and squeezed his hand. "When I told Chris about it, I cried," she said. "I didn't cry very often and I know it shook him up. But he didn't show it. He just sat there and held my hand and let me cry as long as I wanted. Then he let me dry my eyes and wipe my nose on the sleeve of his shirt," she remembered with a brief burst of laughter.

Luke smiled and squeezed her hand again but remained silent. He was surprised and a little annoyed to feel a flash of gratitude that Christopher had been there for Lorelai.

"So that's the way it went on," she continued her story. "We just kept getting closer and closer. We went to camp together. We talked about the kinds of lives we wanted. We talked about when we'd be old enough to get out of our houses and live the way we wanted to."

She glanced at him with a mischievous glint. "You remember being an adolescent? How hard it was? Being interested in the opposite sex but being terrified out of your mind at the same time?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember," he said with a chuckle.

She shook her head. "Wasn't that way for us. We had each other. When we got curious about kissing, we had each other to practice on. When we got more interested in each other's bodies, we had each other to experiment with. And when it was time to. . .go farther. . .we had each other."

He nodded in understanding.

"By that time, even I thought maybe we'd marry some day," Lorelai mused. "Not right then, but someday. Chris had developed some backbone by then and we dreamed of running off to Paris and sleeping on park benches." She smiled wryly. "But then the stick turned pink.

"When I found out I was pregnant, I really thought Chris would stand by me, that we'd finally begin to make our lives the way we wanted them to be," she said. "But it didn't happen. He just caved. He melted into a puddle. Everybody was so hard on him. My parents were yelling at him to marry me, his father was screaming about how I had ruined all their lives and how could he let that happen, his mother weeping non-stop in the background. Chris just sort of shut down," she said, shaking her head. "I thought the baby would bring us closer but instead it drove us apart. He stopped coming around to see me during my pregnancy. He came to see Rory when she was born but hardly ever came after that." She was silent for a moment. "The next year, he went to a school out in California. So I not only lost the father of my child, I lost my best friend, too." Tears glimmered in her eyes.

"Aw, Lorelai," Luke murmured, aching for her.

She looked him right in the eye. "The whole thing with the pregnancy just. . .shattered something in Chris," she told him. "It's like he froze at that moment in his development and just never moved on. In a way, he's still that scared, uncertain 16-year-old boy. And I think that explains a lot about why he's still so attached to me. He was just never able to grow up and form a healthy adult relationship. He's been scared to. Look what happened to him when he got into a relationship with me." She shook her head again.

"It wasn't your fault," Luke said firmly. "You don't think it was your fault, do you?"

"Oh, no, not really. It's just that I feel sad for him sometimes, no matter how much he exasperates me. I was lucky, in a way. I had Rory to think about and look after and I had to grow up really quickly. I had to focus on succeeding at a job and making a home for her. Chris didn't have anything like that to push him, until Gigi was born." She stared into space. "Sometimes I look at him and under all his charm and easygoing manner, I still see that scared, lonely little boy in his eyes."

She was thoughtful for a minute while Luke waited quietly for her to speak again. "There was another thing, too, something I didn't quite understand until today," she said. She told Luke about the conversation with Emily and Emily's explanation that she and Francine had harbored hidden hopes that their children would get together as adults. "As I think back, I can see that that was happening," Lorelai continued. "I even remember that sometimes my mother would ask Christopher, 'Who are you going to marry when you grow up?' and he'd say, 'Lorelai.' And she'd laugh and praise him and give him candy or cookies." She sighed. "She and his mother did the same thing with me. I think we were virtually brainwashed into believing we'd get married."

Her eyes wandered to Luke. "But I'm luckier than Chris. I met you and you loved me. He was my best friend as a child but you became my best friend as an adult. Between you and the fact that I broke away from my parents so young, I think I've been able to largely get past the brainwashing. Christopher hasn't been so lucky."

She took a deep breath as she finished her narrative. "So do you understand better, now, Luke?" she asked shyly. "Do you see what this attachment is that I have to him and why it will probably always be there to some degree?"

"I think I do," he said quietly.

"It doesn't mean that I don't love you and want to be with you," she said anxiously. "It's just that Christopher is such a big part of my past. Part of me will always love him for that. Just like, I suspect, a part of you will always love Rachel."

Her eyes sought his, pleading for understanding. He nodded again and took her other hand. "C'mere," he said softly and pulled her to her feet. He settled her in his lap and she buried her face in his shoulder as he hugged her. "I do understand," he whispered. "I do. And I trust you."

"Do you trust me to go to the dinner Friday? Do you understand why I feel I need to?"

"Yes. Yes, I do. I do now."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No, thank you," he corrected her. "I know that telling that story, dredging up those memories. . .it couldn't have been easy."

She laughed. "I feel like a wet dishrag," she murmured.

They sat silently for a while, Luke rocking her gently in his arms. Eventually she looked up and smiled at him. "I've always heard that engaged couples usually get into a huge fight sometime before the wedding," she said teasingly, sounding more like herself. "I wondered if that would happen to us. I'm sort of relieved to have it over with, so I don't have to look over my shoulder and watch to see if it's coming."

"I know what you mean," he said with relief.

They sat for a short time more, Lorelai's long legs dangling from Luke's lap. Finally he raised his head again. "So, have we made up?"

"I hope so," she smiled.

"Does that mean that now we get to. . .you know. . ._make up_?" He included a slight leer with his question.

Her laugh rang out. "Do you feel ready to? I mean, I've done most of the talking. Do you have anything else you want to say?"

"Ummm. . .nope," he grinned. "Let the making up begin."

"Well, two things first," Lorelai stopped him.

"What?"

She ticked them off on her fingers. "You need to talk with April tomorrow morning."

"Oh, I will," Luke said, feeling a little ashamed again. "Absolutely."

"And you have to make up with Paul Anka."

A burst of puzzled laughter escaped him. "Paul Anka? Why?"

She looked at him sadly. "You scared him, Luke. You really scared him. He was cowering by April when I found them. And I haven't seen him since. April says he's hiding under her bed."

"Oh." His ears grew a bit red as he considered this and he felt another jolt of shame and regret. "Okay, I will."

"Good," she smiled, and drew him into a deep kiss.

They got up, went inside, rinsed out their cups and turned off the kitchen light. Lorelai waited at the foot of the stairs as Luke went through his routine of locking up the house. Then he put his arm around her shoulders and she slid hers around his waist and they hurried upstairs together, eager to reach the privacy of their bedroom.


	53. Chapter 53: Closure

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: None of it is mine. These people just keep talking to me! (With a little borrowed dialogue from the series.) _

Chapter Fifty-three: Closure

True to his word, Luke took April aside the first chance he got the next morning and explained to her what had happened, urging her to express any and all concerns she had about it. They talked for a while in the library while Lorelai and Rory sat in the kitchen eating their breakfasts and trying not to eavesdrop on the drone of voices coming from the next room. Finally they heard April laugh, followed by a muffled sound as if the two were hugging. They came out of the library arm in arm, both beaming.

Lorelai smiled at them. "Okay?"

"Okay," they both assured her.

Luke also made the needed effort with Paul Anka. He located the dog in April's room, although when he saw Luke, he scrambled under the bed, whimpering. So Luke made a plate of his special scrambled eggs and cheese that the dog loved and sat on the floor by the bed, feeding Paul Anka tidbits from his fingers and talking softly to him about what a jerk he had been and how sorry he was. The girls were huddled in the hallway listening, their hands clapped over their mouths to keep from giggling. Finally the dog crawled out from under the bed, finished the plate of eggs and looked up at Luke smiling, his tongue lolling out of his mouth and his tail wagging. They came out of the room together and when Luke saw the three sitting on the floor he could only shake his head and mutter, "Ah, jeez," as they burst into laughter. And he tried unsuccessfully to hide his own smile as he walked down the hall.

But all was well in the Danes-Gilmore-Nardini household once again.

Luke and Lorelai continued to occasionally discuss the upcoming dinner over the next two days, just to make sure the lines of their communication remained open. Although he made clear that his understanding of Lorelai's relationship with Christopher had improved a great deal, he could not completely swallow his fears, as Lorelai had predicted. He remained nervous and she continued to reassure him. She remained nervous about the talk she anticipated she would have to have with Chris come Friday night, and he reassured her.

"You know what?" she said whimsically after one such episode of mutual encouragement. She put a comical look on her face. "I think we're actually starting to act the way married people are supposed to."

"Horrors," he grinned and swept her into his arms.

Some of their discussion centered around what to do about April with regard to the dinner. Emily and Richard had begun to enjoy seeing her weekly as much as she liked seeing them. Luke and Lorelai talked to her about it and she expressed some curiosity about meeting Christopher. But ultimately they decided that she would remain home with Luke.

Lorelai arrived home from the inn just as he was leaving to take April to her appointment with Kate. "You all set?" he asked her gruffly.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she sighed. "What are you and April doing after her appointment?"

"There's a restaurant she's seen over in Farmington that she'd like to try. So we're going out to dinner ourselves."

"Oh, great." Lorelai smiled at the idea. "That sounds like fun."

He smiled and pulled her close. "And you're coming home to me tonight, right?"

"You bet," she told him. "You're not getting rid of me that easily."

He kissed her. "Like I'd want to."

He and April left, the girl bestowing an anxious look at Lorelai as they did. Lorelai and Rory left an hour later.

They pulled up in front of the Gilmore house a few minutes early. "Well, here goes nothing," Lorelai breathed.

"It'll be okay, Mom," Rory assured her. "We'll all run interference for you."

They ran the bell and Emily herself answered. "Oh, good, you're early," she said in a rush. "He's not here yet."

Lorelai and Rory visibly relaxed. "Good. Now I can get a drink into me before he comes," Lorelai sighed.

They were relaxing in the living room, sipping their drinks when the doorbell rang again. "I'll get it," said Emily immediately and hurried to the door. Lorelai and Rory glanced at each other and then at Richard who gave them a reassuring smile and a nod.

Emily and Christopher entered the room. Rory immediately rose. "Hi, Dad," she said, walking over and hugging him.

"Hey, kiddo," Christopher said brightly as he bussed her on the cheek. "Let me look at you." His eyes roamed over her. "More beautiful every day," he smiled.

He turned to Lorelai who was standing behind her daughter. "Hi, Lore," he said softly, taking both her hands.

"Hey, there, Chris," she smiled as they kissed each other lightly. "How's it hanging?"

He also looked her up and down. "You look beautiful too," he said softly, in quite a different tone than he had just used with their daughter.

Lorelai's antennae went up but she smiled and responded lightly. "You look pretty healthy yourself," she said and started to withdraw her hands. But Christopher held on to them, gazing into her face. "So, I hear congratulations are in order," he said, smiling his most charming smile.

Lorelai's smile matched his. "They certainly are," she responded firmly. "Thanks." To break the moment she frowned and turned to her mother. "Do you say 'congratulations' to the bride or to the groom? I can never remember."

Emily took her cue. "It's 'best wishes' to the bride and 'congratulations' to the groom. He's the one that won her," she added.

"Ah, like a door prize," Lorelai nodded.

Chris looked a little confused but gamely forged on. "Well, then, I guess it's 'best wishes,''' he said, still smiling into her eyes.

"Thank you, Chris," Lorelai responded. Before he could say more, she pulled her hands away, turned and went back to her seat.

Richard saw his opening and asked, "What will you have to drink, Christopher?"

"Ummm—scotch and soda please," Christopher responded, looking at her curiously.

As Richard fixed it for him, their guest looked around the room. "So—where's your groom, Lore? I wanted to say congratulations to him."

"Oh, he's not here," Lorelai said brightly.

"No?" Chris questioned, looking surprised.

"No." She looked directly at him. "Our understanding was that you wanted to see me and Rory. We all kind of thought it best for Luke to skip tonight."

"Oh."

She smiled. "He's out to dinner with April, actually."

"April?" Chris asked cautiously, sitting down next to Rory.

"His daughter," Lorelai told him. "Didn't Rory tell you? She's living with us now. We bought the old Twickham house. Do you remember that big old house in the middle of town? We bought it and fixed it up and moved in a couple of weeks ago."

"They did a lovely job," Emily put in.

"Oh, that's really nice," Christopher said, sounding more uncertain all the time. But he caught himself and sent another charming smile towards Lorelai. "But, then, you were always great at decorating, Lore. Look what you did with your inn."

It was Rory's turn to throw a diversionary tactic. "So, Dad, how's Gigi?"

Christopher turned his attention towards her. "Oh, she's great. Growing like a weed. Three going on thirty."

"I'm sorry she couldn't come tonight," Rory said graciously. "Do you have any recent pictures?"

"Oh, sure," Chris said and pulled an envelope out of his pocket. "I thought you might like to see some."

That evening, all four Gilmores were at their best as a team, feinting, thrusting, parrying, diverting Christopher whenever he tried to take the conversation to an uncomfortable place. Emily plied him with hors d'oeuvres, chattering questions about his mother, and after they had moved to the dinner table, Richard engaged him in a discussion of his business. Lorelai and Rory caught each other's eyes and exchanged a small look of relief. The evening was going better than they had expected.

Unfortunately, during the main course, Emily had a quick question for Lorelai about one of the wedding plans and once started, they had difficulty getting off the subject. Christopher began to sulk and became very quiet, although he occasionally threw in a question about the wedding himself.

But as the main course was being cleared and they were waiting for dessert, Christopher looked straight at Lorelai. "Lore, could I speak to you alone for a minute?"

Everything in the room stopped cold and Lorelai thought to herself, Here it comes.

She paused to gather herself and in that moment, Richard said, "Christopher, I don't think. . ."

"No, Dad," Lorelai interrupted. "It's okay." She put down her napkin and started to rise. "Would you like to go out on the patio?"

"Sure," Chris said and quickly rose himself, preceding her to open the patio door.

As she was about to go out, she looked back and saw three anxious faces staring at her. She mustered up a smile and said, "Save dessert for us," and gave them a small, confident nod.

They walked outside and Lorelai immediately went to the small stone wall edging the patio, out of sight of the dining room, sat down and crossed her arms as she looked at him.

Christopher watched her carefully, his hands in his pockets. When she sat, he went and stood before her, smiling his most charming smile. "So you're going through with it, huh?"

"Going through with it?" Lorelai echoed, smiling a little but raising her eyebrows in warning. "I'm not getting cosmetic surgery, Chris, I'm getting married. A week from tomorrow."

"Yeah, to the diner guy."

"To Luke," Lorelai corrected.

He saw that she wasn't going to give him an inch, so he dropped down next to her and grabbed her hand. "You're breaking my heart, Lore," he said, looking at her soulfully.

"I'm sorry about that, Chris, I really am," she sighed. "I hate hurting you. But I love Luke. I want to spend my life with him."

"I just can't believe that," he burst out. "You and I belong together, Lore. We always have, and you know we do."

"No," she shook her head. "I don't know that. I do know that I belong with Luke. I'm already building a life with Luke. We're living together with our daughters. We've made a home together."

He began to get angry. "What can he give you? A broken-down diner and some good coffee?" he scoffed. "I can give you anything, Lore. I would give you anything you wanted. I can do it now. Just name it," he pleaded.

Lorelai shook her head. "All I want is Luke," she said softly. "Luke and our daughters are my world now. I'm sorry, Chris."

He looked at her desperately. "You're the only one I've ever loved, Lorelai," he said in a low voice. "You're it for me. I'll never feel about anyone the way I feel about you. I'll wait for you forever if I have to. Or I'll be alone forever."

She sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that. Because if you decide that you'll never love anyone else, and you keep believing it, you'll never have a chance at a relationship with anyone else."

"I don't want one," he said, still desperate. "Come on, Lore, we belong together. You and I and Rory are already a family. You know it. Your parents know it. Think how happy it would make your mother," he wheedled.

She looked at him in astonishment. "If I wouldn't marry you when I was sixteen to make my parents happy, do you really think I'd do it now?"

He stared at her, seemingly at a loss. "I don't know what to say to you," he sputtered. "I don't know what the words are to make you see that you and I are _right_ together. Tell me! Tell me what to say to you!"

"You can't find the words because there aren't any," she told him softly.

In desperation, Christopher grabbed her and tried to kiss her. She immediately eluded him, stood up and walked away. "Stop," she warned him, getting angry. "Don't do that, or my parents will throw you out."

He stared at her in disbelief. "Lore," he whispered. Then he dropped his head into his hands.

After a moment, Lorelai, watching him carefully, lowered herself into a chair near him but not too close. "Chris, please listen to me. Please," she said softly.

"What?" he said, his voice muffled by his hands.

She watched him for a moment. "Please listen, because I've been thinking about this a lot lately. I've been thinking about you and me a lot since Mom told me you were coming to dinner."

He sighed deeply and finally looked up at her.

"I've learned a lot about emotions this summer, and how they can affect how a person thinks and behaves," she began. "Luke and I have had a number of talks about that sort of thing. So have Mom and I. Luke's daughter, April, had some reactions to her mother's death that really twisted her mind for a while. So I've been thinking a lot about you and me and the things that happened to us when we were kids, and how they affect us now. Do you get me so far?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess, but I don't see. . ."

"I remember how important we were to each other as kids," she interrupted. "Don't think I've forgotten that. There were times that we were all the other had. I know that. I remember how close we were. We saved each other, in a way."

He nodded again. "Yeah," he whispered. "I remember, too."

"And, in a way, we were being—well—indoctrinated by our mothers to want to grow up and be together," she went on. "Mom told me just the other day that from the time we were born, she and your mom fantasized about us getting married some day. Remember how they used to ask us who we would marry when we grew up?"

"Sure," Christopher said, wiping his hands over his face and finally looking at her. "My mother would just beam at me when I said I would marry you. It was great."

She looked at him tenderly. "Don't you think that affected us, Chris? Don't you think that idea worked its way into our brains? I know it did mine."

"No," he objected. "It wasn't just that. I always loved you. I always wanted to marry you."

She shook her head. "You didn't know any better. We hardly ever dated other people back then. We had nothing to compare each other to."

"But I've dated other women since then, and none of them compare to you," Chris argued. He adamantly shook his head. "You're wrong."

"I'm right," Lorelai said in the same soft voice. "Chris, I've never for a minute regretted Rory. . .but I think, in a way, that my getting pregnant was the worst thing that could have happened to you."

He looked up sharply. "No, Lore. No! Don't say that!"

"Remember how things were for you then," she said urgently. "My parents were screaming at you to marry me. . .your father was screaming that I was the worst mistake you ever made. . .that you had ruined their lives. . ." She shook her head. "You froze, Chris. You just froze solid. In a way, you've never been able to move past that moment."

He stared at her unhappily.

"We had a really intense relationship back then," she continued, sensing that she was getting through to him. "And really intense, serious things happened. Look how it ended up. Your life basically got smashed to pieces because of us. It's taken you years to get over it. In terms of having an adult relationship, I don't think you've gotten over it yet."

He dropped his eyes again and again gave his head a tiny shake. "I love you," he murmured. "I always have."

"Chris, you don't even know me any more," she said sadly. "I've changed so much since then. I'm still changing."

"I know you," he said. "You're everything I've ever wanted. Exactly as you are now."

"I'm everything you wanted when you were a lonely, mistreated little boy, because you didn't think you had a chance to get anything else," she told him. "I was all you had. But you're not that little boy any more. You're grown. You're a business man. You're a single dad. You're so many things now that you weren't then, just like I'm many things I wasn't then. We're completely different people. If we met today, we'd never make it. We might never even get together in the first place."

"I'd want to," he said stubbornly. "I'd still want you."

"Chris, let me tell you something. I'm sure that there's a wonderful lady out there waiting somewhere for you—I just know it. There's a lady out there who will make you feel the way Luke makes me feel. Let go of the idea of me, Chris. Open yourself up to finding her. You will."

"I don't want to," he said, almost in a whimper. "You've always been such a bright spot in my life. I don't want to give up on being with you."

"I know," Lorelai said steadily. "But it's best that you do. You deserve to have someone, too. You deserve more than a memory."

Christopher was silent for a long time and Lorelai waited, allowing him to process her words. Finally he looked her straight in the eye. "Do you really mean it?"

"I really mean it."

He thought for a minute. "Do you really think so?" he asked. "Do you really think I can find somebody else?"

For the first time, Lorelai could see a glimmer of hope in his eye.

"I know so," she assured him.

He stared at the ground for a minute. "You were always so strong. Being with you, I could be strong, too."

"You can be strong on your own. You have been, the last few years. You've always had it in you, Chris."

He was silent again for a time and finally spoke. "Just tell me something. Honestly."

"Of course."

He looked at her. "Was there ever a time, as an adult, that you considered me? That you thought maybe we could make it work?"

"Of course there was," she assured him, tears filling her eyes. "You've always been this. . .possibility for me. This wonderful possibility. I felt that for you for years. And I think in many ways. . .you've always been the man that I _wanted_ to want. I need you to know that. But now I've moved on from that place. I found Luke and. . .and he brings things out in me that I never thought possible. I know now how right he is for me."

He nodded glumly. After a minute he said, "A couple of years ago, before Sherry got pregnant. . .when we tried to get together then. . .what was that about? Did you really want to?"

Lorelai nodded. "I did."

"I had asked you a year before that and you said no. What was different? Why then?"

She considered it for a minute. "It was lots of things," she said slowly. "Sookie was getting married, and I was lonely. Rory got into that car accident and Luke and I fought and weren't even speaking then. I didn't even realize how much I would miss him until he was gone," she sighed. "I guess I was feeling a little sorry for myself. And then you really, really came through for us when Rory got hurt. All of a sudden you were around and. . .you were the way I had always wanted you to be. That's why I wanted to try again."

"Did you think then that we could work out?"

She thought again. "I hoped so," she said softly. "I wanted us to work out. But," she sighed, "in a way, I think it was good that Sherry got pregnant right then. Because, in retrospect, I don't think we would have made it in the long run."

"No?" he said softly. "I always wondered."

"No. Besides," she added, "I think I was already becoming aware of how I felt about Luke. Hell, I think I was aware of that back when I was marrying Max. But I was too stupid or scared to admit it to myself. Even if you and I had gotten together, I think those feelings would have come out eventually." She shook her head, deep in thought. "When I finally let myself look at him. . .it hit me like a ton of bricks, Chris. I was floored. I've never felt that way about anybody, before or since." She remembered that for a moment and then gave him a small smile. "I've come to believe, Chris, that things always work out the way they're meant to. Even if it seems like the end of the world when you want something and don't get it. I felt that way when you told me Sherry was pregnant. But now I see that I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be. I'm supposed to be with Luke. It was best that you and I didn't work out back then." She looked at him. "And I hope you'll see that someday."

He shrugged and managed a small smile.

She watched him for a minute and said, "Chris, tell me something, and please, please be honest with me."

He looked up at her and nodded.

"Is anything I'm saying making sense to you? Is any of it striking a chord with you? When you look deep inside yourself, can you see that I'm right?"

She waited a long time for her answer as different emotions played over Christopher's face. But finally he looked up and his face seemed calmer than it had. "Yes, Lore. Yes, I can. I really can."

"Really?" she said anxiously.

He nodded again. "Yeah. I think I kind of know what you mean about being scared to admit how you felt about Luke because. . .well, I've met girls that I've sort of felt that way about."

"Really?" she said again, but her tone was happier.

He nodded again. "Just recently, in fact, I met this girl. . .well, this woman really. . .she's a widow with two kids. I think I. . .I think I could have felt something for her. I think I did, actually. And she liked me, too, I could tell. But all of a sudden I got terrified and backed off. Then Rory told me you were getting married and. . .all I've been able to think about since then was getting back to you and telling you I wanted to try again, before it was too late."

"See? It's just like what I've been saying. I'm your safe place. When you're scared of other relationships, you automatically turn back to me, just like I've done with you sometimes. But, wow, Chris. I'm really glad to hear that you think you could feel that way about someone else," Lorelai said in relief. "Give her a try, Chris. Maybe she's your Luke."

He gave a wry smile. "Yeah, maybe." But he looked up at her again. "But there'll never be anybody like you in my life, Lore."

She looked at him tenderly. "And, in a way, they'll never be anybody in my life like you. You'll always be my dear friend—from my childhood. We'll never lose that. And maybe we can go on being friends for real, as adults." Feeling a little overwhelmed by the high level of emotion swirling around them, she couldn't help throwing in a quip. "We'll always have Paris."

Christopher laughed a little at that. "Don't you mean, we'll always have Rory?"

Lorelai smiled warmly at him. "That, too. That goes without saying. But we'll always have something more, too. Just. . .just don't let it be all you have. Okay?"

He took a deep breath. "Okay."

He looked more relieved and relaxed than he had since he had walked in the door. Lorelai looked at him closely. "So are you okay? Do you feel better?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do," he said, finally giving her a full smile. "Thank you, Lorelai. Thank you for. . .well, for being so honest with me. It really helped."

"Good."

They smiled at each other for a minute, too relieved and drained to say more. "I wish I could come to your wedding," Christopher said softly.

"Do you?" she said in surprise.

"Sure. I want to see my friend happy."

She shook her head. "I understand. But I don't think that's advisable."

"I know," he smiled. "But do you think Rory could send me a picture of you in your dress?"

"Sure," Lorelai said immediately. "And you'll want a picture of her, too, in her maid of honor gown."

"Of course."

They stood up. "Can I have a hug? From my friend?" Chris asked uncertainly.

"Of course," Lorelai said, rising. "Just no funny business, okay?"

He chuckled. "No funny business, I promise."

She walked to him and they hugged for a minute, her face buried in his shoulder. "I like having you for my friend," he told her softly.

"And I like having you," she smiled back. They looked in each other's eyes for a moment and gave each other the casual kiss they usually used for greetings.

Suddenly Lorelai's brow wrinkled. "I'm hungry."

Christopher threw back his head and laughed. "Of course you are. Come on, let's go see what kind of decadent dessert Emily came up with."

They entered the dining room arm in arm. Three heads jerked up at them sharply. Lorelai grinned. "At ease, everybody. Mom, did you save us dessert?"

Emily looked closely at their faces and smiled. "Yes, I did. Richard, Rory, would you like seconds?"

"Seconds?" Lorelai objected. "Christopher, we have some catching up to do."

"You bet," he smiled as he pulled out her chair for her. "Let's get to it then!"

The atmosphere during the rest of the evening was warm and happy, just family and old friends enjoying their time together. After dessert, they moved with their coffee and brandy into the living room and chatted animatedly. Christopher told them funny stories about his business and about Gigi, and Lorelai and Rory recounted some of the humorous things that had happened in planning for the wedding, such as their encounter with Miss Celine, and moving into the house. Christopher seemed to genuinely enjoy the stories. They even described Luke sitting on the floor feeding scrambled eggs to Paul Anka and Christopher, who had a soft spot for animals, said, "Aww! That's really a nice story."

But after a while he rose, saying he needed to get back to Gigi. He went around the room, shaking Richard's hand, air-kissing Emily and hugging Rory warmly. Lorelai walked him alone to the door where they lingered for a moment.

"You'll have Rory send me pictures?" he reminded her.

"You bet."

"Lore," he said, "is there anything I can give you for a wedding present? Something you'd really like and haven't managed to arrange yet?"

"I don't think so," she told him softly. "Everything's all set. But thanks, Chris. It means a lot to me for you to ask."

"Do one thing for me," he said. "Tell Luke what a lucky guy I think he is."

"I will," she smiled. "Will you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"When you get back to Boston, call your lady friend. Give her a try."

He smiled back. "I think I will."

They hugged and kissed again, this kiss a little longer. "Have a happy wedding, friend," he murmured.

"Thanks. I will. Friend," she replied.

He gave her one last smile. "Really, Lorelai. Thank you." And he walked out the door.

Lorelai watched him get in his car, waving as he started to pull away. She shut the door, staggered back into the living room and collapsed into a chair. "Whew," she muttered.

"Well, don't leave us on pins and needles," Emily said anxiously. "What happened?"

Lorelai thought about it. "In a nutshell. . .he said he wanted me back. We talked. I was really honest with him. And I think he finally, finally understood."

"Really?" Rory said anxiously.

"Really." She repeated some of the conversation she and Christopher had had. "By the end, he was telling me about a lady he met who's been scaring him to death because he's really attracted to her. Get this—a widow with two kids! But now he thinks he's going to go for it." She smiled warmly, remembering. "I told him I hope she's his Luke, and he thinks she could be."

"My goodness," Richard said softly.

Emily sighed. "Well, I must say, that's a relief. It's good that we don't have to worry about him any more." Her usual brisk tone began to return while Lorelai and Rory exchanged an exasperated glance.

Then Lorelai looked at them all. "Thank you, all of you. You were all a huge help."

"Well, we were happy to, Lorelai," her father told her.

The four sat in silence for a while. "Well, it's getting late," Emily finally said, obviously dropping a hint. "Luke will be waiting for you."

"Yeah, he will," Lorelai said. "But before we go, Mom. . ." She looked pleadingly at her mother.

Emily sighed and tried to hide a smile. "Oh, all right, come on." She rose and turned towards the stairs.

"Yes!" Lorelai softly pumped her fist in the air and she and Rory scrambled up and started to follow Emily.

Lorelai paused in the doorway. "Dad, do you want to see it this time?"

"No, thank you, Lorelai," he said indulgently. "I'm going to sit here and enjoy my brandy. I don't want to see the dress until I can see my beautiful daughter in it," he smiled at her.

She grinned. "Okay, Dad," and scurried up the stairs to visit her dress again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the way home, Rory asked, "Did it really go that well? Or were you giving Grandma and Grandpa a sanitized version?"

"Well, it wasn't entirely pretty," Lorelai sighed. "He pulled some of his usual tricks. I'll tell you the whole thing at home. I want to tell Luke, too."

They got home and heard voices from the living room. Luke and April were playing a board game; she looked happy and he didn't. Lorelai chuckled at the sight. "Who's winning?" she asked as she walked into the room.

"She's skunking me," Luke reported and April giggled. But his eyes lingered on Lorelai and he looked uncertain and nervous.

She walked straight over to him, raised him by his arms and threw hers around him. "I'm home," she said softly, hugging him close.

He drew her back and looked into her eyes. "Really?" he asked.

"Absolutely. And forever."

She smiled into his eyes. His face lit up and he hugged her tightly.

When he let her go, they turned to see the girls watching them with indulgent smiles. 'All right, floor show's over," Luke said gruffly, pulling Lorelai down on the couch with him. He turned to her. "So?"

Lorelai sighed. "It was an evening and a half."

"He give you trouble?" This was said suspiciously.

"No, not really," Lorelai smiled.

"So what happened?" April burst out. "We've been dying here!"

Lorelai leaned back into Luke's arm. "Rory, why don't you start us off? A little tag-team storytelling."

"Okay." Rory settled into her chair. "Well, Dad got there and zoned right in on Mom, just oozing charm from every pore."

"I knew it," Luke muttered.

"Oh, but Luke, Team Gilmore went into action."

"What do you mean?" asked April.

"Diversionary tactics. Fencing moves—parry, thrust, feint. Confusion from every side."

"Like Confuse-a-Cat from Monty Python," Lorelai put in.

"Exactly. Distracting him at every turn so the conversation couldn't get too serious."

"They were great," Lorelai praised.

"But then, when we were almost through dinner, he asked to talk to her alone."

Luke looked at Lorelai. "And you went?" he asked, a touch of anger evident in his tone.

"Yes." She looked at him directly and gave a firm answer. "I knew at that point that he wasn't going to give up until we talked. And, like I told you, I needed to finish this."

"Okay, I know," he said, calming a little. "So what happened?"

"We went out on the patio—my suggestion—and he said he wanted me back."

Luke stiffened. "I knew it," he said, his voice tight. He slapped his hand on the couch. "Damn him!"

"Easy, big guy," Lorelai soothed. "We expected this, didn't we?"

"Yeah, I guess," Luke grumbled.

"So what did he say?" Rory asked anxiously.

Lorelai sighed. "Everything we'd expected, everything we've heard before. The charm, the sadness, the pleading. 'We belong together,' 'Wouldn't your parents be happy,' 'I've never loved anyone else like I love you.' 'I can give you anything.' All the usual, unfortunately."

"So what did you say?" Luke asked. The suspicion and worry in his voice squeezed Lorelai's heart.

She looked at him, her face soft, and touched his cheek. "First, I told him that the only thing in the world that I want is you and the girls."

He searched her eyes and, seeing the truth there, nodded and looked more relaxed.

"After that, I pretty much what I told you I was going to say," she continued. "That I think he's emotionally stuck back in the days when we were all the other had. That he hasn't gotten over the message we got from our mothers that they would be thrilled if we married. That all the trauma that happened to him around my getting pregnant just froze him in one place. That if he continues to focus on me, he'll never give himself a chance with anyone else."

"And?" Luke asked, still suspicious.

Lorelai sighed deeply. "I think he heard me."

"Really?" April said in surprise.

Lorelai nodded. "I really think so. I told him," she turned back to Luke, "I told him about how I hid my feelings for you from myself for so long because I was so scared and he said he thought maybe he'd been doing the same thing with other girls. And that maybe now that he knew there was no chance with me, he might be able to move on."

"Tell them about the lady," Rory prompted.

"Oh, yeah," Lorelai smiled. "He actually said that he met a lady in Boston who he really liked but was scared to try with. And get this—she's a widow with two children!" She giggled at the idea.

"Jeez," Luke said, surprised. "That is a change."

"No Sherry, that's for sure. I told him," she said, smiling into his eyes, "that I hoped that if he opens himself up to it, someday he'll find his version of Luke. Only a girl, of course," she added.

Luke began to look more relaxed. "Anything else?"

"Oh, we just cleared up a few things from a few years ago, when we broke up because Sherry got pregnant. We agreed that we hoped we could stay friends. And he said to be sure to tell you that you're a lucky guy," she smiled into Luke's eyes. "Then we went back inside and stuffed ourselves with dessert," she added humorously.

"So. . .do you feel better?" Luke queried. "Do you feel finished?"

"I do. I really do."

He smiled. "That's great."

"Wow," April said. "Relationships sure are complicated, aren't they?"

Lorelai groaned. "You don't know the half of it, kid. But. . ." she swung back to Luke again. "They can also be pretty wonderful."

They smiled at each other until April whispered, "Rory? Are they going to get gooey again?"

Rory grinned, watching the couple happily. "More than likely, April. More than likely."

"Ew," April said, wrinkling her nose.

Luke broke off his gaze into Lorelai's eyes to glare at them. "So who wants coffee or tea?"

Lorelai threw her hand in the air. "Me!" she shrieked.

"Well, come on." He pulled her up from the couch and led her by the hand into the kitchen, the girls following, giggling.

They held their usual post-Friday-night-dinner cool-down session over their beverages of choice and drifted up to bed.

As they were getting ready for the night, Luke asked Lorelai, "Do you really feel like it's finished this time? Once and for all?"

"You know, Luke, I really do," she said thoughtfully. "I mean, I never thought of Christopher as any kind of obstacle to our marriage, but I'm so relieved now to know that there's no possibility that he'll become one. I feel like. . ." she slid her arms up his shoulders. "I feel like the last wall, or potential wall, has come down and we're completely free and clear to move ahead. Nothing's going to get in our way now."

"Lorelai," he said gruffly, "at this point, I don't think I'd ever let get anything—or anyone—get in the way. I love you too much. I need you too much." He bent to drop kisses on her neck.

She smiled. "The feeling, Burger Boy, is very, very mutual."


	54. Chapter 54: Old Friends and New

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: Amy and Dan. Theirs. Not mine. None of it. _

Chapter Fifty-four: Old Friends and New

Suddenly, it was upon them. Suddenly, there was only one week to go before the wedding and the pace of their lives increased dramatically. Suddenly there were dozens of things to remember, details to check, tasks to complete.

Emily's phone calls grew to five or six a day. Her lieutenants, Rory and April, became increasingly militant and bossy with their instructions and to-do lists for their parents. Despite their determination to remain calm, the bride and groom got caught up in the whirlwind, which added to their natural nervousness about the coming nuptials.

They were beginning to lie in bed every night, talking almost frantically about all the things they needed to get done the next day, as well as to continue working for as long as they could.

But in addition to the worry, there was pleasure and excitement in their anticipation of seeing old friends and family who had been missing from their day-to-day lives.

Tuesday afternoon, Lorelai was in her office at the inn, struggling to take Michel through another set of last-minute instructions when she heard a voice call from the front desk. "Excuse me! May I see someone from the management, please?"

"What now," Lorelai grumbled. She schooled her face into a pleasant expression and walked out of the room. "Yes? What can I. . ." She stopped short, her mouth dropping in surprise and delight.

There in front of the desk stood Mia!

Lorelai screamed, ran to her old mentor and they threw their arms around each other.

They hugged, laughing and crying at the same time, squealing half-finished sentences at each other. "You're here! Oh, you're here!" Lorelai got out.

"Of course I'm here!" Mia laughed.

"But we weren't expecting you until tomorrow."

"Well, I finished up everything I had to do and decided to come early," Mia explained. She held Lorelai out at arms' length. "Let me look at my bride!" Tears came into her eyes as she regarded Lorelai. "Well, you're glowing. You look exactly right."

"I'm happy!" Lorelai cried. "I should be glowing!"

A scream almost matching Lorelai's made them jerk their heads to their sides. It was Sookie, who, obviously startled by Lorelai's cry and holding a huge butcher knife in her hand, had come running from the kitchen to defend her friend from whatever she was screaming about. Now she stopped short, jumping up and down and squealing.

When she started to run to Mia, Lorelai yelled, "Sookie! Freeze! Drop the cutlery!"

Sookie's gaze turned from Mia to Lorelai in surprise and with equal surprise she saw the knife in her hand. "Oh, yeah," she said and dropped the knife on the floor while she completed her run towards her former boss where they hugged enthusiastically. "Oh, Mia! Mia! You're here!"

"I am," Mia smiled. "Oh, look at you! Look at both of you!" Her eye fell on Michel, who was in the doorway of Lorelai's office, his face wreathed in smiles. "Michel! Come here, you!"

Michel hurried around the desk and submitted to her hug. "Hello, Mia. It is so very good to see you again," he purred.

"His accent hasn't gotten any better. I still can't understand him," Mia muttered to Lorelai, who snickered. "And you, too," replied Mia. "As dapper as ever, I see."

"Well, I try to maintain adequate standards," Michel said modestly. He caught sight of Lorelai and Sookie grinning knowingly at him and his smile faded. "Although doing so in this place can be almost impossible at times," he sniffed, his usual pained expression returning.

"It's good to see you, too, Michel," Mia said, squeezing his arm.

He only allowed her another tiny smile but his eyes were warm.

Mia turned back to the two women and threw an arm around each shoulder. "So. . ." Her eyes twinkled at Lorelai as she addressed Sookie. "She's finally bagging her diner guy, isn't she?"

"Finally," snorted Sookie. "The whole town was getting old, waiting."

"Oh, stop, you two," Lorelai chuckled. "It happened when the time was right."

"Well, listen to how philosophical you've become," Mia said approvingly.

Lorelai smiled. "Still growing up, I guess."

"Come on!" Sookie squealed. "I just took a batch of brownies out of the oven and there's fresh coffee brewing!" She pulled them in the direction of the dining room.

They sat for an hour, chattering non-stop while they enjoyed Sookie's snack. "When am I going to see Jackson and those little ones of yours?" Mia asked her.

"Oh, soon, I'm sure. We'll set something up."

Mia turned to Lorelai. "And where's your fella? Flipping burgers, I would guess."

"That's where he's scheduled to be," Lorelai agreed. "Although both our schedules have been pretty erratic this summer. We'll head over there soon. Hey, you're still staying with us, aren't you?"

"If I won't be in the way."

Lorelai scoffed. "As if you could be!"

"Well, I'm early. You might not be ready."

Lorelai laughed. "You'll be the first guest in our brand-new guest room. Rory had it fixed up for you days ago."

"Oh, how is my little girl?" Mia asked longingly.

"She's great," Lorelai smiled. "All grown up now."

"I can hardly imagine it," Mia said. "And how's Luke's daughter? April? You were having some problems with her, I remember you telling me earlier in the summer."

"We were, but she's much better now," Lorelai assured. "She's adjusting well now. She's in the wedding party and she's very excited."

"Mia, wait until you see the house," Sookie enthused.

"Oh, I can't wait!" Mia said, excitement evident in her voice. "I always thought that place was wasted with only old Mr. Twickham living there. This new arrangement is so much more appropriate. So," she added briskly, "How are the wedding plans coming?"

"Very well," Lorelai smiled.

"Well, I'm yours for the week," Mia declared. "Anything you need me to do, just tell me and it's done."

"Aw, that's sweet of you," Lorelai began, "but you don't have to. . ."

"Of course I do," Mia interrupted. "Two of my favorite people in the world are getting married. Two of my kids," she added, a hint of tears showing in her eyes. "I want to help any way I can. I may go have dinner with friends a few times this week, but other than that, I'm yours."

Lorelai smiled. "Well, you may reconsider when you hear that my mother is handling a lot of the last-minute stuff. Decorations and things."

"Well, that's wonderful," Mia declared. "That's exactly as it should be. So things are better between you?"

"Worlds better."

"It's really amazing," Sookie chimed in. "They talk on the phone like old buddies now. Without screaming," she added impishly.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Except right now she's calling me eighteen times a day and I'm working overtime at being nice," she snorted.

"Now, now. It's still good. Isn't it?" Mia coaxed.

"Yeah, it is," the bride smiled.

After a while they left to take Mia home and go to see Luke. "You're having dinner here some night before you go," Sookie commanded Mia.

"Of course! I'm looking forward to it," Mia smiled.

Mia had rented a car at the airport for the week and she followed Lorelai in the Jeep back to the house. They hurried up the front stairs, giggling and talking and burst in the door.

"Rory! April! Anybody home?" Lorelai yelled as they came in.

"Coming!" Rory yelled back.

Lorelai gestured to Mia to step back in the foyer. She stood in the hallway waiting for Rory to descend the stairs.

"Hi! What's up?" her daughter inquired as she came towards Lorelai.

"I've got a surprise for you," Lorelai said, her smile glowing.

Rory stopped. "Okay," she said with resignation, used to her mother's sometimes odd ideas of surprises.

Lorelai made a dramatic gesture to her side. "Ta-da!" she cried. Mia stepped to her side, grinning widely.

"Oh, my God!" Rory squealed and ran to the older woman's arms.

"Oh, look at you! Look at my baby!" Mia said, her voice thick with emotion.

The three swept into the living room, laughing and talking non-stop. After a little while, Lorelai and Rory remembered that they were hostesses and took Mia up to her room to leave her suitcase and freshen up. "Do you want to rest a little while?" Lorelai asked.

Mia whirled on her. "No! I want to go see your groom!" she cried with mock sternness. "And then I want a tour of this wonderful house."

The three set off for the diner. "Luke should be almost done for the day," Lorelai said as they paused on the steps. She looked inside. "He must be in the back."

Lane looked up as they came in. Her eyes lit up and she was opening her mouth to give Mia her greetings but Lorelai quickly gestured for her to remain silent. She shut her mouth tightly and nodded, still smiling, and pointed to the back. "Hey, Luke!" Lane yelled. "You've got customers out here!"

"Well, can't you get them?" they heard Luke reply.

"No, they specifically asked for the owner," Lane called again.

"All right, all right, keep your shirt on," Luke grumbled.

The four women stood waiting, trying to smother their giggles until Luke came from the back, wiping his hands on a towel. "All right, what's the. . ." He looked up and caught sight of their beaming guest. "Oh, my God!" he shouted and strode to Mia, smothering her with a hug.

"Aw, Lucas," she murmured, hugging him back. They held each other for a while and then he set her back from his arms. "We weren't expecting you until tomorrow," he said happily.

"Well, I was too excited to wait another day. Let me look at you," she smiled. She looked him up and down and studied his face for a long moment. "Being in love suits you," she said softly.

A blush rose to Luke's face. "Aw, come on, don't start. . ."

"No, I mean it," she interrupted, patting him firmly on his broad chest. "I've never seen you look so well or so happy."

"Well. . ." He glanced at Lorelai and Rory. "I've got a lot of good reasons to be," he said gruffly, but still smiling. "So. . .have you been to the house? Have you met April?"

"We've been home but April wasn't there," Lorelai explained.

"I think she went over to Melissa's," Rory put in.

"I can't wait for you to meet her," he told Mia.

"We'll go home as soon as you finish up," Lorelai told him.

"Coffee in the meantime?" he offered. "And do you want anything to eat?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear, Sookie already filled us up," Mia said apologetically.

"No problem," Luke said and went to pour their coffee.

Lane, who had been watching, finally had her chance to greet Mia, who she had known all her life. "And I have to give you my best wishes, too!" Mia cried. "When am I going to meet this new husband of yours?"

"Oh, he's coming in for the evening shift. Mia, thanks again for your wedding present," Lane smiled. "It was great."

"You're very welcome, dear. I'm sorry I couldn't come."

"Lane, tell Mia your latest news," Rory prompted.

"Oh! Yeah!" Lane looked at Mia proudly. "I'm pregnant. With twins!"

Mia shrieked and burst into tears, catching her old friend in her arms.

The four women sat at a table chattering while Luke finished his work in the back. A few townspeople came in, those who knew Mia greeting her joyously. Caesar, Sam and Zach came in for their shifts and Mia met Lane's new husband. Finally Luke came out and joined them. "Shall we?" he smiled.

They walked home, Mia still being greeted by townspeople she knew. They entered the house and Luke called for April. She came out of the library with Paul Anka at her heels, although as soon as he saw Mia, the dog scurried up the stairs towards her room.

"April, c'mere, honey," Luke called and she walked up to them smiling but looking curious. "April, this is our dear friend Mia," Luke introduced. "Mia, my daughter, April."

April immediately put on her best grown-up manners and extended her hand. "Hello. It's nice to meet you," she smiled.

"April, it's wonderful to meet you, too," Mia told her, adopting a similar formal tone.

"Thank you. We weren't expecting you until tomorrow."

"I know. I was so excited about being here that I came early," Mia told her. She studied April's face for a long moment until the girl began to blush nervously. Lorelai and Rory glanced at each other, puzzled but Luke stood quietly watching them, a tiny smile on his face.

"Oh, Luke," Mia said softly at last, looking up at him.

"Can you see it?" he asked, his smile growing broader.

"Oh, yes. Absolutely." Mia looked back at April. "I'm sorry, dear, I don't mean to stare. But you look so much like your grandmother," she said emotionally.

April relaxed. "Really? My grandmother Danes?" She turned and looked at Luke. "You never told me," she said, with a slightly accusing edge to her tone.

"I wasn't really sure," he said apologetically. "I didn't see it when I first met you, except for your hair color, but these last few months. . ." He shook his head. "I've been seeing it more and more as you get older. I just wasn't sure enough to say anything." He looked at her anxiously. "Don't be mad."

"I'm not," April assured him. "I'm just glad to know that I look like somebody. Mom always used to tease me that I was a genetic anomaly because I didn't look like anybody in her family."

"She didn't think you looked like your father?" Mia asked.

"Well," April considered. "I didn't know who my father was until last fall, when I did the DNA test, and apparently Mom didn't know either. But no, she never said I looked like my father." She twisted around to look at Luke again. "I don't see it too much."

Mia slipped an arm around her shoulders. "Ah, but I knew your father when he was your age. I see a lot of him as a boy in you."

"Really?" April brightened. "Will you tell me some stories about him as a kid?"

"You bet," Mia chuckled.

"Hey, we want in on those, too," Lorelai put in.

"Aw, jeez," Luke moaned.

"Oh, hush up, you," Mia scolded him. "It's my prerogative as a lifelong friend to do that. So hold your tongue and show me around this fabulous house."

Luke sighed, submitting himself to the inevitable. "April, would you like to serve as tour guide again?" he asked.

"Certainly, Father," April said with a grin.

They toured the house with special attention to Lorelai's closet, as usual. When they reached April's room, they just caught a glimpse of a shaggy tail disappearing under the bed as they walked in.

"Excuse me, but am I seeing things?" Mia asked. "Or is there a dog around here?"

"There is, indeed," Lorelai chuckled. "His name's Paul Anka and he's kinda shy."

"Oh, how nice. Was he your dog before you came here, dear?" Mia asked April.

"No. He was Lorelai's," April explained.

Mia whirled back to Lorelai. "You had a dog?" she said in worried amazement.

"Oh, not this again," Lorelai groaned.

"You had a _dog_?"

Lorelai grinned. "Yes, I had a dog! All by myself!"

"And he lived to tell the tale?"

"Oh, my God," Lorelai moaned.

"I was there, Mia," Luke put in. "I saw it with my own eyes. She spoiled the dog rotten," he grumbled. "But she took very good care of him."

"Well, I'm relieved to hear that," Mia said. "But why is he hiding?"

"He's bashful with strangers," Lorelai explained. "He's pretty much April's dog now, but he's still hesitant about new people."

"Maybe we should do the sugar thing," April murmured thoughtfully.

"The sugar thing?" Mia echoed.

"Long story. We'll tell you later," Lorelai chuckled. "Besides, I don't think it's necessary, April. He's adjusted to lots of strangers the past few weeks. He just needs a little time."

"Okay. May I?" Mia asked, gesturing to the bed.

"Be our guest," Lorelai shrugged.

Mia actually got down on her hands and knees and peered under the bed. "Oh, he's very handsome," she said. "Hello, Paul Anka. It's very nice to meet you." She looked up at Lorelai. "I assume you named him."

"Darn right."

April joined Mia on the floor. "It's okay, Paul Anka. Mia's a new friend."

The two continued to peer under the bed. "Well, I got a tail wag," Mia finally reported as Luke helped her up.

"Ah. The rest will come in good time," Lorelai assured her.

Dinner that night was a happy affair as they talked non-stop about old times and new, with April asking interested questions. True to her word, Mia told them a few stories about Luke as a boy, despite his constant blushes and they teased him mercilessly about the things she told them.

"So you knew Dad as a boy," April summarized later. "And you were Lorelai's boss?"

"That's right," Mia smiled.

"My first boss. And my savior," Lorelai said fervently.

"Oh, now," Mia said modestly.

"I mean it, Mia. I thank the powers of the universe every day that you had a job available and you decided to give me a try. Lord only knows what would have happened to us otherwise."

"Well, once I met you, I wasn't going to let you go someplace else and get into trouble," Mia chuckled. "I wasn't about to let you two out of my sight. I had to keep you safe."

"What do you mean?" said April with interest.

"I was running away from home and I needed a job. I saw a job in the paper for a maid at Mia's inn," Lorelai began.

"I was at my front desk one day when this beautiful teenage girl walked in with a gorgeous baby in her arms," Mia remembered. "She marched right up to me, looked me straight in the eye and said, 'I'm here for a job, any job. I have to support my daughter.' She certainly raised my curiosity. So we talked for a while and I decided to give her a try. I liked the set of her jaw," she teased. "I knew she'd work hard for me."

"Aside from the fact that you decided then and there to mother us," Lorelai reminded her.

"Oh, yes. Aside from that."

"And did you?" April asked breathlessly.

"She did everything for us," Lorelai said. "She mothered us, gave us a home, helped raise both of us. She taught me, loaned me money, explained the world when I didn't understand it, protected us, babysat Rory, gave me advice, supplemented my meager offerings for Rory's Christmases and birthdays. . .she did everything. I don't think we'd be here if it wasn't for you, Mia," she added fervently.

Mia smiled her thanks. "There's just one thing I always wish I had done," she said, a twinkle in her eye, including Luke in her statement. "I wish I had introduced you two long before you did meet." She shook her head. "I don't know why I didn't think of it. I don't see how you two didn't cross paths before you did, all those years you were both living in Stars Hollow."

"Well, I didn't go into town too much," Lorelai said.

"You went in enough. You went to Rory's school."

"I was away doing construction during the day a lot after Dad died and before I opened the diner," Luke mused. "And I didn't come into the inn very much. You usually came to see me," he reminded Mia a little gruffly.

"You came sometimes," Mia told him.

He looked thoughtful. "Actually, I think I might have seen Rory at least once back then."

"You did?" Rory asked in amazement.

"Well, I remember going to the inn once and seeing a little girl sitting at the front desk coloring," he recalled. "I thought she was a guest's child, but maybe it was you, Rory."

"That sounds like me," she said eagerly. She and Lorelai looked at each other. "So close," Lorelai commented sadly.

"So near and yet so far," mourned Rory.

"All, right, stop that," Luke said. "Don't get all maudlin."

"Actually, I've wondered myself why we didn't meet earlier," Lorelai told him. "We'll have to talk about that sometime. But, utilizing my new philosophy, I'm thinking now that we met exactly when and how we were supposed to."

"Amen to that," Luke smiled.

Dinner concluded and after they moved to the living room, the wedding book was brought out and the details shared with their old friend. April's bedtime came and she excused herself to go upstairs, hugging her new friend goodnight as she did. Luke had been up early for a delivery and excused himself shortly after and Rory followed a little while later. Lorelai and Mia were left sipping the last of the coffee at the kitchen table.

Mia smiled and took Lorelai's hand. "I mean it about Luke. I haven't seen him this happy since. . .well, I think before his mother died," she said, growing serious. "When she did. . . it was like a light went out in him. He got more reserved from then on. After William died, he damn near shut himself away entirely."

"He told me about that," Lorelai agreed. "He said something in him died when his father did. He was afraid to care about anybody because he was sure they would leave him."

"I thought it was something like that, even though he never said," Mia murmured thoughtfully. She suddenly did a double-take. "Wait a minute, he _told _you that? He just opened his mouth and _told_ you?" she said in amazement.

Lorelai chuckled. "Yeah, he did." She sighed deeply. "April appearing in his life was a kind of crisis for us," she explained. "He shut me out for a while after they met and didn't let me get acquainted with her or even meet her. I was just starting to make a fuss about it when Anna and April had the accident and Anna died. That. . ." she stared into space for a minute. "That really changed everything. We began to talk, really talk, about how we felt about things and about each other. That's when he told me about being afraid of losing any more people," she explained. "I've really learned—and I think Luke has, too—about how deeply emotions can run and the crazy things that they can make you think and believe and how. . .poisonous those ideas can become if you don't get them out in the open and talk about them. Luke and I have had a lot of talks like that this summer. Even my mother has opened up a lot, indirectly because of April."

"How did she react to April moving in with you?" Mia asked. So Lorelai told her the whole story of Emily's trick, the confrontation that followed and Emily's subsequent soul-searching. "Our relationship has become entirely different," she concluded.

"Wow," Mia breathed. "After all these years—finally."

"Yeah, finally." Lorelai grinned mischievously. "Remember how she was always after me to get back together with Christopher?"

"Oh, yes," Mia remembered. "Is she still doing that?"

"Nope. Just the other night, she helped me put him off when he was making one final play for me."

"Really?" Mia. "That sounds like a story in itself."

"Ohhhhh, it is," Lorelai laughed and told Mia that story, too.

"Huh," Mia said, impressed. "Lorelai, it sounds like your mother is finally accepting who you are. Just as you are."

"I really think she is," Lorelai told her softly.

Mia smiled. "I'm glad. You deserve to finally have some peace with your mother."

Both were yawning widely by then, so a short while later they retired. "I'm so glad you're here," Lorelai murmured as she hugged her friend good-night.

"I'm so glad to be here," Mia told her.

Early the next afternoon, after the lunch rush, Luke was in the diner, waiting for his replacements to come in so he could go to the jewelry store to pick up the wedding rings. He had his back to the door when the bell rang, warning of a customer.

"Be right with you," he called over his shoulder.

"Hey, what does somebody have to do to get some service around here?" a deep voice said sarcastically.

Luke turned, ready to give whoever it was a piece of his mind. But there, smiling sardonically at him was Jess.

Luke regarded him, a big smile on his face. "Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in."

Jess smirked. "It's good to see you, too, Uncle Lukey."

Luke came around the counter and caught the young man in his arms. They hugged and slapped each other's backs. Luke moved back and grinned at his nephew. "So you came."

"Yeah. I had to see the world's crankiest and most confirmed bachelor finally get reeled in," Jess replied.

After Caesar had come in and greeted him, Luke took him up to the apartment above the diner where he would be staying. Jess looked around with his usual sardonic expression. "A few changes up here," he observed.

"Yeah. Some of the stuff got moved to the new house."

"Including the trophies, I see."

Luke shrugged. "Lorelai insisted."

"I'll bet," Jess grinned. "So where's the family?"

"Oh, here and there. Some of them are probably home. Mia came last night," Luke explained.

"Oh, yeah, I remember you telling me about her. So, everything all set for the big shindig tonight?"

"As ready as it's going to be."

Jess shook his head. "I can't believe it, even from you. A bachelor's party with no strippers and no dirty movies. What are we doing, anyway—having a tea party?" he smirked.

"We're just going to P.J.'s. Liquor, pool, darts, maybe some poker."

"And I suppose the girls are going out on the town."

"You suppose wrong," Luke told him. "Neither one of us wanted anything too wild or gross, and we insisted with our friends when they were planning it. Lorelai and the ladies are staying in at our house. It's going to be so tame that April's even going to be there for part of it."

"But they have a TV at home," Jess pointed out. "Dirty movies."

"Maybe naughty ones," Luke conceded. "And I think I heard something about some naughty presents, lingerie and that sort of thing. But we've just got too much going on and too much to do getting ready for the wedding to knock everybody out of commission with a night of partying."

"Face it, Luke—you're whipped," Jess grinned. "You've been tamed."

"Like I was so wild to begin with." But Luke grinned back at him. "Maybe so. But if that's the case. . .I like it."

"By the way, about the wedding," Jess added. "Now that I'm here, count on me to help however you need me to. I'll even cover for you in the diner if you need to go do something. I'm supposed to go see Mom tomorrow, but other than that. . ."

"Thanks, buddy," Luke said. "You want some lunch?"

"No, thanks, I'm all set."

"Okay. Come on over to the house then."

They arrived to find Lorelai, Mia and April around the kitchen table, finishing lunch. Luke strode to the door and without preamble said, "Hey, look what I found."

Lorelai peered around his shoulder to see Jess hesitating there. "Hey, look! Luke brought us home our very own punk!" She went to Jess, smiling broadly. "Hiya, Jess."

Jess smirked. "Hi, yourself, Auntie Lorelai."

"How are you?" she asked softly.

Jess nodded. "I'm good. Very good."

She put her arms around him and hugged tightly. To her surprise, Jess, squeezed back. "Good to see you."

"It's good to be here," Jess murmured.

She backed away to smile again and was surprised again to get a genuine smile in return.

"April, you remember your cousin Jess?" Luke called to her happily.

"Of course. Hi, Jess," she said brightly.

Jess jerked his head in her direction. "Hey."

There was a silent pause. April looked at Luke and said, "Still not very talkative, is he?"

"That's the Danes men for you," Luke shrugged.

"Oh, I'd quarrel with that. Your father could talk plenty when he wanted to," smiled Mia.

"Jess, I think you met our old friend Mia a few years ago," Lorelai put in.

"Oh, yes, I remember." Jess walked to Mia and offered his hand. "Nice to see you again."

"You too, Jess," she smiled, taking his hand and squeezing it.

"So, sit," Luke said. "Want some coffee or something?"

"Sure," Jess said, sitting at the table and looking around the kitchen. "Nice place."

"Thanks," Lorelai told him. "We've been working on it. We'll give you the grand tour later. So how are things going?"

"Great," Jess said, nodding his thanks as Luke set a mug in front of him. "The bookstore's really doing well. We've been getting a lot of attention in the papers lately and more artists are asking to display their work with us, and then they bring their friends. It's going great."

"How's your book selling?" Luke asked.

"Well, not so well in the other bookstores yet, but it's doing well in our store," Jess explained. "We leave copies out and people browse through it and end up buying it."

They talked a little while about the store and Jess revealed that he was working on a new book. "This one's a little more mainstream, I think. Another local publisher, a bigger one, saw a few pages and wants me to contact him when it's further along."

"Jess, that's great," Luke said happily, slapping him on the back.

Jess took a sip and looked around the room. "Missing somebody?" he smirked.

Lorelai understood his question. "She's down at Yale, doing a tutoring session. She'll be back soon," she told him. He nodded but said nothing.

A little later, Luke pushed back from the table. "Well, I have to go pick up the rings. Want to come?" he directed to his nephew. "We need to stop and get your tux fitted, too."

"Sure," Jess replied. He nodded to Mia. "Nice to see you again." To April: "See ya, cousin," with a small grin. "Lorelai, see you later, I guess."

"Bet on it," she smiled.

On the way to the jewelry store, Luke and Jess talked further. Jess was surprisingly forthcoming about how his life was going. But after a silence, he suddenly asked, "So how's Rory?"

"She's good," Luke said carefully.

"She still with that Logan guy?"

"Yeah. But he's in London for the summer, working for his father. She doesn't talk much about it," Luke responded in the same careful tone. He glanced at his nephew. "Is. . .that going to be a problem while you're here?" he asked.

Jess shook his head. "No. We talked a little when she was in Philadelphia and she made it clear where she stands. It's not what I'd want, but I respect it. I just like having her as a friend. And pretty soon, I guess, as a cousin," he grinned at his uncle.

Luke smiled. "Pretty soon."

"In case I don't get another chance, Luke, I just wanted to tell you. . ." he paused.

"I know, Jess," Luke said softly.

To his surprise, Jess shook his head. "No, I want to say it. I think this is really great, Luke. Really great. After all that time, you finally stepped up to the plate and got what you wanted. I give you a lot of credit."

"Thanks," Luke said softly.

A teasing tone came into his nephew's voice. "And now look at you. . .the old hermit turned family man."

Luke laughed. "Yeah. Quite a transformation."

"You happy?" Jess asked softly.

Luke turned quickly to look at him and smiled broadly. "Very."

"Well, that's what counts," Jess said, settling back in his seat.

By the time they completed their errands and returned, Rory had come home. She and Jess greeted each other warmly and almost immediately fell back into their old teasing, banter-filled relationship. But Luke and Lorelai both sensed an edge to their cordiality.

There was little time to dwell on it, however, as shortly afterwards the Phelans arrived. Ed and Nancy were coming to join in the bachelor/bachelorette festivities and Molly came along to keep April company. To April's disappointment, Sean had opted to stay the night at a friend's house. The plan was for Molly to stay overnight with April while Lorelai had booked a room at the Dragonfly for her parents in case the evening ran too late.

So there was a great flurry of greetings and introductions. They settled down to a light supper, the nine of them squeezing up to the oak kitchen table and then they began to move in different directions to get ready for the evening to come. Jess returned to the apartment and Ed and Nancy took over April's bathroom to freshen up after their long drive.

Rory was leaving the living room when she stopped short and peered out the front window. "Hey, Mom, Grandpa's car just pulled up," she reported.

"Oh, jeez," Lorelai groaned. "They're really early. I hope they don't expect us to entertain them for the next hour." The doorbell rang and since Lorelai was halfway down the hall, she called, "I'll get it."

She opened the door to her parents standing there. "Hello, Lorelai," they said, almost in unison."

"Hello, parental units," Lorelai responded in like manner.

She noticed immediately that something seemed to be up. Richard was positively beaming and Emily was almost shooting out sparks of excitement. "Lorelai, we have a surprise for you," her mother said, seeming about to burst at the seams.

"Oh, okay. Something good?" their daughter asked.

Her parents gave each other a conspiratorial look and moved to one side. From the other side of the door stepped a woman to stand in their place in the doorway. She was petite and slender, with dark red hair peppered liberally with white, cut in a stylish way. Her cinnamon-brown eyes sparkled with life. "Do you recognize me, Lorelai?" she said in a husky voice.

Lorelai stared at her, a vague memory stirring. She looked into those brown eyes. They reminded her of someone. . .of. . .of. . .

Her eyes widened. "Aunt Hope?" she cried incredulously.


	55. Chapter 55: A Little Touch of Hope

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: Just borrowing from Amy and Dan. _

Chapter Fifty-five: A Little Touch of Hope

Lorelai's eyes widened. "Aunt Hope?" she cried incredulously.

"The one and only!" Hope replied. "How are you, darling?"

Lorelai let out a shriek that made Richard wince, Emily impulsively cover her ears and Luke to tear down the hallway towards her with the rest of the household at his heels. But Hope just laughed, that deep-throated laugh that somehow made Lorelai think of finely aged whiskey straight out of the barrel. It was one of her favorite memories from her childhood.

She and Hope threw their arms around each other, both shrieking and within seconds were hanging on to each other's arms, jumping up and down. Now Emily winced. "Really, Hope, you're as bad as Lorelai," she scolded.

"I thought you wouldn't be able to come!" Lorelai cried.

"Well, I didn't think I'd be able to, with the store still getting its fall line ready and needing me to do a lot more buying," her aunt replied. "But then I was talking with Emily the other day and the second I hung up the phone, it hit me: What am I doing missing my only niece's wedding? So I just told them at work they'd simply have to do without me for a week and hopped the next plane I could get."

Lorelai, her arm around her aunt, looked at her parents who were grinning like hyenas. "You tricksters!" she mock-scolded them. "You sneaky people! How did you keep this a secret, Mom? You're talking to me a dozen times a day!"

"Hope called us as she was getting on the plane last night," Emily said excitedly. "We've only known since then. And she made us promise not to tell because she wanted to surprise you."

"Well, damn, she succeeded," Lorelai marveled.

Emily impulsively touched her daughter's arm. "I'm sorry, Lorelai. I know we're early and I hope we're not interrupting your dinner, but. . .I was so excited I just couldn't wait another minute to get Hope over here and see your face!" By that point, Emily's voice sounded more like that of a teenaged girl than a dignified woman in her sixties.

"Oh, we're done with dinner. We're just beginning to dress for the parties," Lorelai said, drawing them into the foyer. "And it's a great time because we have a houseful of people to introduce to you."

Luke turned to the crowd behind him. "Okay, why don't you all head to the living room and we'll be right there."

"Roger wilco," said Ed humorously and began to shoo the others into the room.

"That's my good traffic cop," Lorelai approved. She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him to her side. "Aunt Hope? This is my fella," she said almost shyly. "This is Luke."

"This is a wonderful surprise, Hope," Luke said, taking her tiny hand in his huge one. "And a great pleasure."

"Oh, the pleasure is mine, Luke," beamed Hope. "I can't tell you how glad I am that our girl is finally settling down! I know how particular she is," she added with a wink, "so you must be very worthy indeed."

"He is," Lorelai assured her, smiling at Luke as he blushed.

"Come in, please, and you'll meet everybody else. And Mom and Dad, there are some people for you to meet, too."

The five went to the living room where Rory had lingered by the door, so she was introduced next. "Oh, my goodness," Hope breathed. "You are just beautiful! You were only a little baby when I saw you last."

"It's so nice to meet you, Aunt Hope," Rory said happily. "I've heard stories about you all my life. And seen pictures. I was so sorry you were out of the country both times I was in Paris."

"Oh, no more than I was, darling! I could have kicked myself for missing the chance to meet you. But sometimes those buying trips just can't be put off."

Luke gestured to April to come over and introduced her. He and Lorelai went through the room acquainting everybody. There was an uncomfortable moment when Emily and Mia were re-introduced but Mia's warmth quickly overcame it and Emily settled down.

"Lorelai, you should all go finish getting ready," Emily suggested. "We'll be fine here in the living room on our own."

"Of course we will," agreed Hope. "I would just ask if there might possibly be a cup of coffee available before you go. I am just _dying_ for a cup of coffee."

Lorelai and Rory burst into laughter. "Aunt Hope, you've come to the right place," Rory told her. "Luke, you're on!"

"So that's where they get it from," he was heard muttering as he went to the kitchen to make a fresh pot.

Richard and Emily wanted some, too, so he served the three in the living room while Lorelai sat with them, chattering away. By the time he and Lorelai were ready to go upstairs and change, Rory and the Phelans were finished and returned to the living room to keep the conversation going.

"You're really excited," Luke observed as they were in their bedroom changing.

"I really am!" she said, her eyes sparkling. "That's how it is with me and Hope. I've only seen her a handful of times in my life, but when I do, it's like we've never been apart." She stopped still, thinking about it, a little smile playing about her mouth. "She was one of the best things from my childhood. One of the few people that didn't think I was a disappointment and made me feel. . .normal, I guess. Mom always says we're a lot alike. Maybe that's why."

"How often did you see her when you were a kid?"

Lorelai thought about it. "Well, she was around more when I was really small. I think she moved to Paris when I was about seven. She would come to visit every couple of years for a month or so. Once when I was ten, I remember, and again when I was thirteen. And then she came for Christmas after Rory was born."

"You've never talked about her much," Luke said. "I don't remember you ever writing her or getting letters from her."

Lorelai shrugged. "Well, neither one of us is much for writing letters. Besides. . ." Her smile dimmed. "She was pretty angry with me for a long time after I left home."

"Why?" Luke asked, puzzled.

"Because it hurt Mom so much," Lorelai said softly.

"Oh." Luke considered that one. "But if you're so much alike, didn't she have some understanding of why you felt you had to?"

"She knew that we didn't get along, but even that was hard for her to fathom. Even though she's very different from Mom in personality, she was never intimidated by Emily, probably because they were so close in age and grew up together. She knew Mom before she became Emily Gilmore, society wife and mother." She shrugged again. "She's always had a bit of a blind spot in that way. She couldn't figure out why, since she found a way to get along with Mom, why I couldn't either. But," she sighed, "I think the biggest thing was that I not only ran away, but I disappeared and it was a long time before Mom knew where I was."

"But your dad knew, didn't he?"

"He knew how to reach me. Not where I was. Hope was pretty mad at him, too, for keeping that from Mom. But she also thought I should have made more of an effort with Mom all those years I was raising Rory, and let Mom be a bigger part of Rory's life. That was the part she didn't get. So things were pretty icy between us for a long time." She stopped and thought back. "I don't think she's been in the states for over twenty years, and I think her anger with me was one of the reasons for that. She sees Mom and Dad when they go to Europe every other year."

"That's a shame, especially if she was such a comfort to you," Luke said softly. "But she's here now."

Her face brightened. "Yes. She's here now," she said simply.

They finished dressing and returned downstairs to find that Jess had arrived and was being taken through another round of introductions. To Luke's, Lorelai's and Rory's surprise, he actually dropped the sardonic, monosyllabic mask for a little while to acknowledge the introductions and even make a little pleasant small talk with the elder Gilmores and the other guests. "The Danes charm is finally kicking in," Lorelai whispered to Luke and he rolled his eyes.

Shortly afterwards, Luke, Jess, Richard and Ed left to go to P.J.'s. There they met Jackson, Andrew, Morey, Kirk (who had begged to be invited), Caesar, Sam, Zach, Brian and their bandmate Gil. A pool game was already in progress and a couple of the men halfway were through their first rounds. For the next few hours, they played pool and threw darts, watched the game on TV, laughed, talked and gave each other a hard time as men will do when they're relaxed and the drinks and snacks are flowing freely.

Remembering T.J.'s bachelor party, Luke had expected Jess to settle in a corner with a book, but his nephew surprised him. Apparently the snide, uncooperative teen was finally gone. Jess wasn't exactly the life of the party, but he played a pretty good game of pool and got in his share of remarks that made the others howl with laughter at his dry sense of humor. He seemed especially taken with Ed; Luke saw them chatting quite a bit throughout the evening. He also appeared to be talking about books with Richard.

Later they retired to a room in the back of the pub for a game of low-stakes poker, and here began some of the raunchier talk of the evening, although Luke and Richard kept it under control. They talked about their wives and girlfriends, groaned over their own weddings and the annoyances of married life and their constant bafflement at the female of the species. Eventually, they slipped into conversation a little more adult in nature.

Somewhat to his surprise, Luke was having a great time.

Meanwhile, the big old house was filling up. Lorelai, Rory, Emily, April, Nancy, Molly, Mia and Hope were joined by Sookie, Patty, Babette, Gypsy ( to Emily's delight), Lane and a couple of Lorelai's staff from the inn.

The evening began with a presentation to Lorelai of a large scroll, decorated with seals and ribbons, of Rules for Married Life. Several of the women had gotten together to create it and it contained instructions that were wise, absurd and hilarious. Conversation turned to memories of weddings, their own and those they had seen, and the wives told funny stories about, as well as complained about, their husbands and married life. Emily retold her story about trying on her wedding dress night after night, a story which was met with a romantic sigh by most of the ladies. She grinned mischievously and said, "And I know somebody else who's been visiting her dress every time she's come over lately." Lorelai got nailed by the women's pointing fingers and laughter but she shrugged and happily acknowledged the truth of her mother's statement.

Eventually, as the alcohol flowed, the talk began to veer towards the more salacious. Hope, who seemed very comfortable at center stage of the gathering, was beginning to tell a story about an impulsive trip to the Riviera with a _very_ recent acquaintance, but Lorelai stopped her and raised her eyebrows to April.

"That's our cue, Molly," April said, getting up. "They're beginning to move into 'Ew' territory. Time for us to go."

"But I wanted to hear Hope's story," objected the irrepressible Molly. But a stern look from her mother quickly ended her protests. The girls bid good-night and ran up the stairs, giggling all the way and taking some snacks and drinks with them. Lorelai and Nancy exchanged satisfied glances that their girls were getting along so well.

"Okay, girls, now the party can really start," declared Patty. "Hope, by all means, please finish what sounds like a fascinating and absolutely delicious tale."

Hope did and some other spicy tales followed. The ladies then brought out some gifts for Lorelai: naughty lingerie (some of which was pretty nice and which she privately vowed to use at some point), smutty instruction books and novels and a few selected sexual aids. The gifts prompted gales of laughter.

They moved towards the mellow part of the evening and, of course, began to talk about their husbands, boyfriends and men they had known in the most intimate way possible. As most of them were acquainted with some of the subjects, the full details were not completely disclosed so to avoid future moments of embarrassment on the streets of Stars Hollow. Even Emily, with a twinkling eye, hinted of a particularly exciting episode she had once shared with Richard which caused the bride to moan, "Mom! That's my _father_ you're talking about!"

They teased Lorelai mercilessly to tell them one thing, just one thing that she liked Luke to do that was "just between the two of you," as Patty put it. Lorelai resisted for a while but finally smiled, knowing she was thwarting their attempt. "Sometimes he just gives me this look. This special look that I've never seen him give anybody else," she said dreamily. "It makes me tingle down to my toes and feel like my entire soul is open to him. We could be anywhere, in the middle of the diner during the lunch rush, and he could be toting four plates of burgers, but when he gives me that look. . ." She paused, looking into space, and sighed. "At the moment, I feel like there's no one on the face of the earth except him and me."

A satisfied silence followed her words. Patty mumbled, "Well, not exactly what I was looking for. . ." but the others hushed her quickly. Mia smiled at her. "I think that's exactly the way it's supposed to be," she said softly.

Lorelai grinned. "And immediately _after_ those moments, all I can think of is to run to him, knock the plates off his arms and take off that flannel with my teeth." Her statement was met with cheer and hoots and Patty finally looked satisfied.

Since it was a weeknight and many of the guests had to work the next day, the party started to break up around midnight. Babette was already asleep on the couch and needed to be poked several times by Patty to awaken and Sookie was giving off head-splitting yawns. "I've got to wait for my ride," Emily complained. "So do I," agreed Sookie. "Jackson doesn't want me to walk home alone at this hour." Lorelai met Nancy's eyes. "I can drive you over to the Dragonfly now if you want, and Luke can take Ed over later," she suggested.

"Or we can drop you off," Emily offered.

"No, thanks, I'm fine here for a while more," Nancy shrugged. "I really don't think they'll be much longer. In the meantime, we can visit."

But Nancy's prediction was correct and a short while later, Luke, Richard, Jackson, Ed and Jess returned. Jess left almost immediately to return to the apartment above the diner and Richard, Emily and Hope departed shortly after with Babette in tow to be dropped off. Lorelai hugged Hope tightly. "We didn't get to talk much," she mourned. "Mom, why don't you and Hope come to the inn tomorrow afternoon so I can show you around? I'm not working for the whole day, and then we can come back here and gab for a while."

"All right, Lorelai," said Emily. "Good," added Hope with satisfaction. She stood up. "Come on, fellow old fogies. Let's hit the road."

Soon the only partygoers left were those living or staying there. Rory excused herself quickly after the last guest had left and Mia a few minutes later. "Don't worry about the mess, we'll get it tomorrow," she advised the pair, gesturing towards the party detritus still scattered around the living room. "We have all day."

Luke sighed. "I hate to leave it, but you're right."

He locked up the house and he and Lorelai made their way upstairs. Lorelai had already carried her various presents upstairs and hidden them in the closet, but she showed Luke the Rules of Marriage poster they had made for her and they both got a few laughs. "Did you have a good time?" she asked as they undressed.

"Yeah, I actually did," he told her with satisfaction.

As they lay in bed, both were a little too keyed up to sleep and they told each other stories of their two parties until they relaxed enough for their eyes to drop shut.

Even the walls of the house seemed sluggish the next morning.

The four adult inhabitants, wiped out from a combination of a late night and the effects of too much alcohol, all slept in. Luke was able to because Caesar, even though he was at the party himself, had offered to open as an early wedding present to his boss.

So the house was quiet past the usual time, except for April and Molly, who were up giggling and shushing each other by seven. Too hungry to wait for the others to appear for the planned breakfast at the diner, they contented themselves with bowls of cereal in the kitchen, talking non-stop as usual.

Eventually Rory, who was not a heavy drinker, joined them, yawning, and put the coffee on. Next was Mia, looking bleary-eyed. The four visited until Luke staggered into the kitchen, still in his nightwear, looking like something the cat dragged in. "Coffee?" he asked numbly.

"Luke!" Rory said in surprise. "You feel that bad that you want coffee?"

"For Lorelai," he clarified. "I don't think I'm going to get her up and out of here in time without a large shot of caffeine." He took the proffered cup and shuffled back towards the stairs while the girls giggled and Rory and Mia grinned at each other. "I'll make him some tea," Rory said.

After a little while Luke returned and gratefully accepted the tea. And shortly after that, Lorelai bounced into the kitchen, looking bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, calling out, "What are we waiting for?"

They scattered to dress and an hour later entered the diner, where Ed and Nancy were already settled at a table with their first cups of coffee. "So you survived," Nancy greeted them. "We've been sitting here bemoaning the fact that we're both getting too old for this kind of thing."

"Speak for yourself," Lorelai said pertly.

Nancy's mouth dropped. "Is she always like this after a night of carousing?" she asked Luke, stupefied.

"Not at first," Luke said. "But get a little caffeine into her and all cylinders rev up quickly and she's on full speed pretty fast."

"I wish my cylinders would do that," sighed Ed.

Breakfast was great fun, as they recounted to each other stories of the parties the night before. Jess came from upstairs and pulled up a chair and Patty and Gypsy both came in and joined them briefly.

As the plates were cleared and the talk began to die down, Rory said sternly to Lorelai, "Now remember, Mom. Anything you have to do at the inn, you need to do today because you're banned from there as of this evening."

"What? Why?" Lorelai sputtered.

"Because tomorrow we're decorating for the wedding, of course."

"And I can't be in on that?" Lorelai asked.

"No. Grandma wants it to be a surprise."

Lorelai moaned. "Rory, I'm counting on you to keep her reined in. No six-foot ice sculptures of me and Luke or anything."

"Don't worry," Rory said cheerfully. "It'll be in good taste."

"Better be," Lorelai grumbled, taking another sip of coffee. A thought occurred to her and she said, "Hey, if I can't go to the inn, how are we going to do the rehearsal tomorrow night?"

"We're rehearsing at Miss Patty's."

"Miss Patty's?" Lorelai frowned. "How is that going to work?"

"Don't worry, Lorelai," said April eagerly. "We have the exact measurements of the distance from the door of the inn to where the chuppah is standing, the dimensions of the chuppah, everything we need. We can recreate the space exactly so we'll be able to practice it perfectly."

"Well, okay," Lorelai said doubtfully. "Hey, actually that might work. Patty can play the song we're walking in to so we can figure where in the song each pair leaves and how long it takes."

"That's what we're thinking," Rory nodded.

"Hey, what song was that again?" Luke said slyly.

Lorelai grinned. "Not a chance."

When breakfast was over, the Phelans departed for home, promising to return for the rehearsal dinner the next evening. Luke went behind the counter to take over the grill for a few hours, Lorelai set out for the inn and Rory and April headed home, where they planned to do laundry and other preparations for Luke, Lorelai and April for their respective upcoming trips. Mia opted to go along with Lorelai to spend some time at the inn with Lorelai and Sookie.

It was an odd, rushed, unfinished sort of day. Lorelai kept attending to necessary tasks but her mind kept drifting away to other things that needed to be finished for the wedding and was constantly distracted from what she was doing. Mia, seeing her preoccupation, pestered her until Lorelai finally gave her a short list of errands and Mia went off to get them done.

After lunch, Emily and Hope stopped in, as promised. While Emily began to pace around the dining room and back yard, eyeing everything in preparation for the decorating job that would take place the next day, Lorelai proudly and happily gave her aunt a tour of the building and grounds, including a visit to the stables, of course. Hope was duly impressed with what her niece had accomplished.

"This place is stunning," she declared. "I can't believe you didn't have a team of decorators that did all this. I've stayed at a lot of places, Lorelai, including some very upscale inns all over Europe, and this would rival any one of them. Seriously."

Her praise made Lorelai very happy indeed.

Mia returned from her errands and greeted Hope and Emily warmly. Indeed, one of the surprises of the previous evening had been how easily and naturally Hope and Mia seemed to take to each other. Lorelai was pleased, having been concerned that Hope's old anger at her for leaving home might spill over to the woman who had given her sanctuary so she did not have to return to the Gilmores.

By three, Lorelai felt she had done all she could and, as her level of distraction had risen exponentially throughout the day, she decided to call it quits. "Michel, anything else, you'll just have to call me," she told her concierge.

"All right," he said, agreeing more easily than Lorelai would have expected, and without his characteristic snide remarks. She suspected that it had a lot to do with the presence of the three older women at the inn that day. He respected Mia, had always admired Emily (although today she was intimidating him a little) and, from the moment Hope had begun to speak to him in her perfect French, he was completely enchanted with her. So now he nodded and said, "I'll take care of everything. Do not worry, Lorelai. I guess I'll see you next as you walk down the aisle Saturday."

Lorelai grinned. "I'll be here."

She got Emily's distracted permission to take Hope along home with her so they could visit a little more and the three set out, stopping to do a couple more small errands on the way. At home, Rory and April were missing, probably handling some more last-minute details. The three women settled at the kitchen table, enjoying an afternoon coffee break. Lorelai showed them the wedding book and they relaxed in an easy camaraderie.

But at one point, Hope, who had been staring at the table for a few minutes, fiddling with her cup, suddenly looked up at Mia. "Mia, may I ask you something directly?" she said with her characteristic straightforwardness.

Lorelai tensed, suspecting what was coming, but Mia looked calm and expectant. "Yes, of course you may, Hope."

"When Lorelai showed up at your inn with Rory," Hope said, "why didn't you send her home?"

"That was the first thing I suggested to her," Mia answered instantly. "She made it clear that she wouldn't even consider it."

"Why didn't you contact her parents to tell them where she was?"

"Because Lorelai also made it clear that if she got any idea that I was doing that, she would take Rory and run, with nothing but the clothes on their backs if necessary,'' Mia said, matching Hope's directness. "And that this time she would leave the state and go far away, maybe even to Canada, and never tell her parents where she was." She looked Hope right in the eye. "I believed her," she told Lorelai's aunt. "I could see in her eyes that she meant it, and I couldn't have lived with that. God know where she would have gone and what kind of trouble she would have gotten into. I knew I could keep them safe, right there with me. I hoped that eventually she might reconcile with her parents and I planned to encourage that."

"But she didn't contact them for weeks!" Hope cried.

"That was my fault, Hope," Lorelai put in. "Mia started bugging me to call them the day I moved into the inn. I was hesitant to call. I wanted to get really settled first. And I was afraid to contact them," she said bluntly. "They were pushing me to go to college and leave Rory behind with them, and Mom said that if I didn't, they'd get custody of Rory from me. I was terrified of that, and determined it wouldn't happen. Mia was begging me to call and at least let them know I was all right, which I finally did." She smiled at Mia. "And Mia did keep us safe. I don't know what we would have done without her."

Hope's eyes darted between the two as she considered their words and at last she sighed in resignation. "Yes, I thought it might be something like that. I heard something about your mother's threat much later." She thought about it a minute. "I really didn't understand or accept it for many years, as I think you know, Lorelai. . ." Her niece nodded sadly. "But Emily and I have had a number of very frank conversations this summer in which she told me some things I hadn't known. I think I understand it better now. It's still hard for me to accept, though. Emily just delighted in Rory. It broke her heart to have her taken away."

"I know," Lorelai said simply. "And I do feel bad about that. But. . .I really didn't feel I had any choice, Hope. Even when we've been seeing each other regularly the past few years, it's still hard for Mom and I to see eye-to-eye about. . .well, almost everything. I needed to grow up a lot more before I could feel comfortable standing up to Mom without letting her get to me. I wasn't good with boundaries between us and it took a while to realize that."

At that, Hope chuckled. "Well, problems with boundaries runs in our family. You come by that honestly."

Lorelai laughed, too, then got serious and looked at her aunt closely. "So we're okay?"

"Oh, darling," replied Hope, "we're always okay."

"Good," Lorelai said simply. "So start coming back home more often, will ya?"

Hope laughed. "I think I will be from now on," she assured her niece.

Mia simply sat and watched this exchange with satisfaction.

Luke was handling closing the diner that evening, as he was taking the whole next day off. After Rory and April had returned, they decided to have dinner there. When Emily came over to pick up Hope, they were invited to come along but they declined, as they already had a social engagement set for the evening.

"Now, remember, Lorelai, Hope and I will be at the inn all day tomorrow," Emily reminded her. "And you are _not_ allowed to come over. So if you need us, call my cell."

"Got it, Mom. Don't go overboard."

Emily smiled teasingly. "See you tomorrow evening, Lorelai."

The four ladies went to the diner and had dinner. When things calmed a little from the dinner rush, Luke joined them. Jess eventually came in from his visit with Liz and T.J., who were just arriving back in town for the wedding from the Renaissance circuit. He shook his head. "Wait until you see Mom," he told them. "She's huge."

"She due when, in November?" Lorelai asked.

"I think so. It looks like it's going to be sooner." He joined them for a little while before excusing himself to go upstairs.

The ladies returned home and spent a quiet evening catching up with each other. Lorelai kept leaping up to go and check on details she had just remembered. Rory and April took her through the to-do lists with a fine-tooth comb and were finally satisfied that everything that needed to be done either was completed or planned for the next day.

Luke and Lorelai celebrated their day off Friday morning by sleeping until after eight. When he started to get up, she grabbed his t-shirt.

"Hey, not so fast," she said suggestively. "Remember, this is your last chance to fool around as a single man."

He smiled at her. "I haven't forgotten," he said. "But let me go get the girls fed so they can get going. You want to come? Or wait for me here?"

She considered. "I'll come. I'm hungry. But the minute they leave. . ." She slid her hand under his shirt and rubbed enticingly. "Understand?"

He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "Understand."

And he proved later that he did.

It was another odd day. The girls and Mia were off decorating with Emily. The main task that Luke and Lorelai had to accomplish was packing for their honeymoon. They also each needed to pack a smaller suitcase for the things they would need the next day, Luke after he spent his night at the old apartment, and Lorelai to take with her to the inn when she went to prepare for the wedding.

At six, the wedding party met at Miss Patty's to rehearse. True to their word, April and Rory had measured out the distances they needed to know and even taped the dimensions onto the floor. They determined the order in which they would walk down the aisle and reviewed with Reverend Skinner and Rabbi Barrans the wording of the ceremony that they were planning to use. When the rehearsal was done, Lorelai shooed everybody out except Patty and her attendants. Mia stayed, too. "I'm planning on doing a little stage managing," she grinned. "It might be helpful for me to know this." Patty played the song and they worked out at what point in it each attendant would leave the inn with their counterpart to start down the aisle, timing things so Lorelai would arrive at the altar just as the song ended.

"Okay," Lorelai nodded with satisfaction. "That's done. And now. . .dinner!"

Maisy and Buddy had begged to have the rehearsal dinner at Sniffy's, as they wanted to be a part of the festivities and Lorelai and Luke had happily agreed. "It seems appropriate, doesn't it?" Luke smiled, remembering their second first date. The large group, along with their respective other family members, split up among their various vehicles and traveled to the tavern outside of town.

Maisy and Buddy greeted them warmly and the older woman connected instantly with all of her new guests, even those she hadn't met before. Emily had been concerned about having the dinner there rather than at their club or a similar venue, but within minutes she looked very comfortable. Hope, for her part, looked around delightedly and quickly began quipping with Maisy. Mia, Maisy and Buddy, being long-time friends, greeted each other enthusiastically and the proprietors welcomed the Phelans, the Bellevilles and Jess as if they had known them all their lives. Liz and T.J. arrived and Maisy swooped down on Luke's sister with cries of delight, as she hadn't seen her for years. Liz proved a lively, if slightly unusual, dinner companion and even T.J. was less annoying than usual.

In honor of the occasion, Buddy had even agreed to give Luke approval of the menu so there would be no surprises. The food turned out to be delicious, the atmosphere relaxed and comfortable and the group, spread over two large tables, had a wonderful time.

But they made it an early night due to the big event the next day. The Phelans departed for the inn, where they were staying through the weekend. The Bellevilles returned home. The Gilmores and Hope left for Hartford. "Now, remember, Lorelai," Emily warned as she was leaving. "You and the girls and Sookie have appointments tomorrow for manicures and facials. Nine-thirty sharp. So you have to be up early."

"I know, Mom. See you then."

The others returned to the house and Jess went his way to the apartment. Luke went in to visit for a short time. Then he picked up the small suitcase he needed to take to the apartment and he and Lorelai went out on the front steps.

"Nice party," he commented.

"It really was. Buddy and Maisy outdid themselves. And, more amazing, everybody got along with everybody, even T.J."

Luke chuckled and then got serious. "How are you feeling about tomorrow? Really?"

"I'm feeling. . .excited, nervous, terrified, jumping with anticipation," Lorelai said after some thought. How about you?"

"I'm about the same." He took her into his arms. "The only bad part of all this is being away from each other tonight," he said softly, playing with a lock of her hair.

"I know," she sighed. "I honestly don't know how I'll sleep, I'm so used to having you there. That, on top of the excitement and nervousness, I might be wiped out tomorrow."

"Nah. You had enough alcohol tonight to knock you out," he smiled. "Take a bubble bath or something to relax."

"I just might." She looked at him mischievously. "Want to join me?"

"Gee, I'm sorry, I can't," he said with mock solemnity. "I'm getting married tomorrow. I don't want to get so relaxed that I oversleep and miss it."

"That's a coincidence. I'm getting married tomorrow, too!" Lorelai said brightly.

"Wow, how about that," Luke smiled.

They looked into each other's eyes and then Luke bent and gave her a tender and lengthy kiss. "It all starts tomorrow," he whispered. "The rest of our lives."

"I can't wait," Lorelai murmured.

Finally they reluctantly pulled back from each other. "Okay. Well. See ya around," Lorelai joked, with a small wave.

"Yeah, probably. Someplace. If you're looking for me, I'll be the one in the tux," Luke replied.

"Good to know," Lorelai replied.

They got lost in each other's eyes for another moment and then, with his characteristic half-wave and his special smile, Luke turned and went down the street. Lorelai stood on the steps watching him until he disappeared from sight. "Tomorrow," she whispered.


	56. Chapter 56: Two Lives Joined

_THE BIRTHDAY PARTY_

_**April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season.**_

_**Disclaimer: All still on loan from Dan and Amy. **_

**Chapter Fifty-six: Two Lives Joined**

**On the morning of his wedding day, Luke Danes awakened early, as he usually did. He had slept better than he expected, only waking briefly a couple of times when he reached out for Lorelai and encountered empty air. But his internal clock had him awake before six. **

**He lay there in bed, watching the early morning light brighten in his window while listening to his nephew's snores in the other bed. He smiled. It was good to have Jess back again, even if they were only in the apartment together for a night. **

**He eyes traveled to their tuxedos, hanging on a hook in the wall. He wasn't looking forward to cramming himself into it. . .but he was very much looking forward to what would happen and what he would see once he did. His Lorelai, coming towards him in a white dress and veil to bind herself to him forever. **

**As he had told her, he was nervous, excited, scared, exhilarated all at the same time. But now, having lived with her in their new house for a month, he finally knew what his life was going to be like. And he couldn't wait to get back to it. **

**He heard sounds downstairs and chuckled, knowing that Caesar was there opening the diner. They would be only open for breakfast that day, as all the staff were going to the wedding. **

**After a while, he was too restless to remain in bed any longer. He rose, went to the window and craned his neck to get a look at his new home and see if anyone was stirring. He could just see the front of the house and the windows and balconies of Rory's and April's rooms. There were no lights on yet and he saw no movement in the windows. **

**He had an idea and quickly got into jeans and a t-shirt. He walked softly downstairs and nodded at Caesar. "Hey."**

"**Hey! Happy wedding day, boss," Caesar said cheerfully. "I'm surprised you're up already."**

"**Couldn't sleep any more," Luke said gruffly. "Are you about ready to open?"**

"**Yeah, I think so."**

"**I'm gonna make breakfast for the girls," Luke told him. "Just ignore me and go about your business."**

"**You got it."**

**Luke knew the girls were due to get up by seven, so a little before then he began to stir up breakfast for them. While he was doing so, Jess, rumpled and bleary-eyed, appeared downstairs. **

"**Hey, sleeping beauty," Luke teased his nephew. **

"**Hello yourself," Jess mumbled. **

"**I need you to start your Best Man duties."**

"**What?" said Jess suspiciously.**

**Luke nodded at the meal he was preparing. "When this is done, I need you to take it over to the house. You can stay and eat too, if you want to."**

"**Oh, how kind of you," Jess smirked. "Okay." He eyed the containers Luke had already opened in preparation for the food. "How much are you sending over there? That looks like enough to feed an army."**

"**Well, it's the Gilmore girls, remember," Luke said. **

"**Riiiiiiiight," Jess nodded. "Are they up?"**

"**They should be, at least in a few minutes. I'll call over to make sure when it's ready."**

"**Well, I'd better get dressed." Jess turned and went back upstairs. **

**Luke called a few minutes later and April answered. "Well, good morning, Mr. Bridegroom," she said pertly.**

"**Hey, honey," he said. "Is everybody up?"**

"**We're still working on rousting Lorelai."**

"**Tell her she better get moving. Emily's going to be there any minute. If Lorelai's still in bed, she'll have a cow."**

**April giggled. "I believe that."**

"**But anyway," Luke continued, "Jess is coming over in a few minutes with something for you all."**

"**And I can guess what," April said happily. "Including coffee, I hope. That might get Lorelai moving. She's moaning for it. "**

"**Oh, I know what that's like," he chuckled. **

****

**While Luke was bustling around the diner, Lorelai was also lying in bed, looking at the changing light outside the window. **

**She hadn't slept very well, her mind buzzing with details of all the preparations she still had to make today and all the things she would have to do. She was glad for all the help she would have from her mother, her attendants and Mia as she was getting nervous enough to be uncertain of her ability to remember everything. She had also missed Luke during the night. Their bed felt very empty without him and she spent most of the night cuddled up with his pillow, her face buried in it, sniffing the trace of his scent that lingered there. The scent caused memories of moments with him to bombard her brain and to fight for dominance with the thoughts of today's details. Because of all this, her sleep had been fitful. **

**But now she was awake, too drowsy to move but trying to keep one eye on the clock because she knew she could not linger in bed for very long. A little while later, he heard a tap at her door and Rory came in and climbed into bed beside her. **

"**Good morning, bride," she smiled.**

"**Good morning, Maid of Honor," Lorelai grinned, pulling her close. **

"**This is probably the last time we'll get to do this," Rory reminded her mother. **

"**Oh, maybe not," Lorelai said, reaching out to stroke her daughter's hair. "Luke still goes to work pretty early. You can sneak in here after he's gone."**

**Rory giggled and snuggled up to her mother. "Excited?" she asked softly. **

"**Name it, I'm feeling it," Lorelai sighed. **

"**Happy?"**

**Her mother smiled. "Deliriously."**

"**Good. That's as it should be."**

**They lay cuddled together, murmuring to each other about memories of their life together. Suddenly tears sprang to Lorelai's eyes. "Everything will be different now," she whispered. "Nothing will be the same again."**

"**But it's a good different," Rory said anxiously. "Isn't it?"**

"**Of course it is," Lorelai smiled through her tears. "But as good as it is, it's also hard to see something end. Something that has been the most precious thing in my life so far," she added in a whisper. "You and me against the world." **

"**But, really. . .hasn't it changed already?" Rory pointed out. "And you like it so far, don't you?**

"**Yes, of course," Lorelai sighed. They smiled tenderly at each other until Lorelai turned onto her back and threw her hands over her head. "Oh, don't mind me," she said in a more whimsical tone. "I'm just being nostalgic. Aren't people supposed to feel nostalgic at weddings?"**

"**I thought that was New Year's Eve," Rory teased. **

**Just then there was another tap at the door and April peeked in. "Good morning. Aren't you up yet?" she asked, sounding surprised. **

"**Not yet," Lorelai said. "Good morning, sweetie. God, I need some coffee," she added. "Why isn't Luke here making coffee? How am I going to get going without it?" she whined. **

**April looked worried. "Let me see if Mia knows how to make some. Or, Rory, maybe you could. I'm worried about you getting up, Lorelai. You've just got to get going if you're going to wash and dry your hair before we go."**

"**And you know Grandma's going to be here any minute. She'll roust you a lot less pleasantly than we're doing," Rory reminded her. **

"**I know," Lorelai sighed. "I just need another few minutes of quiet before all the madness starts."**

**Just then the phone rang and April went to take it at the upstairs hall extension. They heard her talking quietly, hang up and come back to the door. "The cavalry is coming," she reported. "Coffee's on its way over."**

**Lorelai smiled. "Bless your dad. I knew I could count on him." She pulled herself upright. "Let's go!"**

**As they were walking downstairs, still in pajamas and robes, there was a knock at the door and April admitted a smirking Jess with his arms full of provisions. He went into the kitchen and carefully dropped the bags on the table. "Luke sent you a whole pot," he reported, raising his other hand to show a full pot of Lorelai's elixir of life. "You just have to put it on the coffeemaker to warm it up."**

**Lorelai sighed. "What a guy." She poked Rory. "Didn't I pick a good one?"**

"**A prince among men," Rory agreed. **

**After Lorelai had poured herself a cup of coffee, they eagerly opened the bags and spread their feast on the table as Mia joined them. Even Lorelai was staggered by the amount and variety of food contained within. A mountain of scrambled eggs, a stack of toast, a pile of pancakes, bacon, sausage, muffins, even some French toast. There was anything anybody could want. They sat down and dug in.**

"**So tell me," Lorelai said Jess, "how is he?"**

**He shrugged. "Fine," he said, utilizing his usual economy of words. **

"**Oh, God, you monosyllabic Danes men," Lorelai groaned. "I need details, man. Did he sleep well? Is he excited? Nervous? Comatose? What?"**

**Jess considered his answer. "He got up before I did. I heard him snoring in the night so I guess he slept all right. He seemed. . .a little nervous but happy, I guess." He nodded at the containers of food. "He's cooking in a bit of a manic fashion, as you can see."**

"**Good." Lorelai nodded. "That sounds just fine. So what are you guys doing this morning before you have to go to the inn?"**

"**Going to the barber. Luke's getting a haircut and we'll probably both get shaves," Jess shrugged. "Don't worry, Lorelai, I'll hang out with him," he added. **

**She smiled brightly. "Thanks, Jess."**

"**Don't mention it," he replied with a small grin. **

**Just then the doorbell rang. April went to answer it and a minute later Emily swept in with Hope on her heels. "Don't tell me you're still eating breakfast! Lorelai, you have to get moving! We have to leave a little after nine to go for the facials!"**

**Lorelai finished the bite of food she was taking and raised her eyebrows at her mother. "Mom, there's something I'd like you to remember today," she said with mock seriousness. **

"**What?" Emily asked suspiciously. **

"**This is one day in my life when it's okay for me to be late. . .because they can't start without me!" Lorelai said, crowing a little. **

"**It's still bad manners," Emily said stiffly. "If the wedding is supposed to start at two o'clock, it should start at two o'clock!"**

**Lorelai opened her mouth to retort but then closed her eyes and shook her head. Rory decided to jump in. "Grandma? I know you're uptight today, but how about cutting Mom a little slack here? After all, this is supposed to be a happy day," she said, with a slight but noticeable emphasis on the last two words. She raised her eyebrows and looked at her grandmother meaningfully. **

**Emily started to say something but then clapped her mouth shut before a word came out. "Oh, all right," she sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry, Lorelai. I didn't mean to snap at you."**

"**It's okay, Mom," Lorelai assured her. "I know you just want everything to be perfect."**

**Mia decided that maybe they'd both better quit while they were ahead and intervened. "Would you like some coffee, Emily, Hope?" she asked, rising to get them some cups.**

"**Yes, please," Emily said, relaxing a little. She sat down and took a sip of the fragrant brew. "Is this Luke's? My, he makes good coffee," she said appreciatively. **

"**Now you finally know why I'm marrying him, Mom," Lorelai said teasingly. "To get the coffee."**

"**Oh, that's not true," Rory said. They looked at her, expecting her to say something about how Lorelai was marrying Luke because she loved him. After waiting a beat, she added, "You drank his coffee every day for years before you started dating him, no strings attached. You still could."**

**They had a laugh at that. **

**After finishing her meal, Lorelai hurried upstairs to shower and wash and dry her hair. Rory and April got ready too, while Emily paced the first floor, checking her watch and tapping her heel on the floor impatiently. Hope just sat grinning at her. Mia, who was not going with them just then, tried to stay out of her way. **

**By nine, they were assembled in the downstairs hallway, Lorelai grumbling because her hair was still a little damp. "It's gonna frizz up and curl," she complained. **

"**The hairdresser will take care of that, Lorelai," Emily said briskly and hustled them out of the house.**

**But before she left, Lorelai stooped to pat Paul Anka, who was at their heels as usual. "Poor puppy dog," she mourned. "Since we're not coming back here after the wedding, he won't see us for two whole weeks. And his best buddy won't be here, either," she realized. **

**She did not see the gleeful glance pass between Rory and April. **

"**But I'll be here," Rory reminded her. "I may not be his favorite, but we get along pretty well. I'll take good care of him, and I'll take him to Doggy Day Care so he can play with his friends. I promise, Mom. "**

"**Oh, for heavens' sake, stop wasting time talking to a **_**dog**_**," said Emily in exasperation. "Let's go!"**

**The three younger women exchanged an look of understanding between them as Mia watched, trying not to chuckle. Finally, they hurried out the door and stopped short. Emily had come in a spacious limousine. "Now this is a classy way to travel," said Lorelai approvingly. **

**They picked up Sookie, who was beaming and squeaking excitedly at Lorelai about it being her wedding day and made their way to get beautified.**

**Lorelai later had to admit that it had been a great way to start the day. The facial and brief massage relaxed her thoroughly, and the manicure and pedicure made her feel elegant. Rory, Hope and Emily enjoyed them, too. April, getting her first facial and manicure, was a little leery at first but stared at herself approvingly in the mirror when it was done. And she enjoyed sitting with the others participating in their grown-up chatter as their nails were worked on. Hope told them stories of life in Paris and distracted them beautifully. **

**Luke, in the meantime, was enjoying a hot towel on his face in preparation for a very close shave, and a better-than-usual haircut. Jess sat by him, making snarky remarks, but they enjoyed their time together. Eventually Ed swept in. He, Nancy and the kids had been taking a walk around Stars Hollow and he and Sean joined the other men as Nancy and Molly returned to the inn. **

**By eleven, the ladies were finished and made their way to the inn, only a little bit behind schedule. They were greeted by Mia, who was already there, and the Phelan ladies. "We're going to be your go-to girls today," Nancy declared. "We'll hang around and anything you need or want, any errands that have to be run, just holler. Molly and I will only need five minutes to put our dresses on before the ceremony."**

"**Oh, that's great. Thank you," Lorelai said with heartfelt appreciation. **

"**Lorelai, I'm going to check things down here. They can do me last," Emily said, nodding at the hairdressers and makeup experts who now joined them, bags of tools in hand. "Come on, Hope."**

**The rest of the group made its way up to the suite they had reserved. The first thing Lorelai caught sight of was her dress, hanging on a portable rack that had been brought in, along with the bridesmaids' ensembles and her mother's and aunt's dresses. She smiled with delight as butterflies began to gather in her stomach. **

**Preparations then began in earnest. The hairdresser worked a near-miracle with Lorelai's thick, curly, hard-to-manage hair, leaving her with a shower of soft, curly lengths down her shoulders and back. She and the other hairdresser also used their implements to give Rory's and April's straight hair each some soft curls. The makeup experts were very good, too, and even April was allowed a bit of blush and a touch of colored lip gloss. True to Lorelai's prediction, Sookie kept trying to slip out to go down to the kitchen and check proceedings, until Lorelai finally fixed her with a stern glance and said firmly, "Finish your makeup first. They you can go down for a quick check before you dress."**

"**But don't take too long," Emily warned. "You still have to take pictures before the ceremony. If you don't want people to see your dresses, and you want them done outside of this room, you'll need to do it soon."**

**Frustrated, Sookie was reduced to sending Mia down with second-hand instructions for Manny. **

**A little after twelve, Lorelai glanced at her watch and said, "Hey, the guys should be arriving. Could one of you go downstairs and then come back and tell me when they're here?"**

"**Sure," Nancy said, rising. "Any messages?"**

**Lorelai gave a small smile. "Just make sure they're here."**

"**Okay," Nancy smiled and started to head out of the room. **

"**Oh, Nancy?" Lorelai called as her friend stopped in the doorway. "Could you bring me back a cup of coffee?"**

"**Sure thing," Nancy grinned. "Molly, come with."**

"**Luke sent over a big batch of his special blend. They should be making it in the kitchen as we speak," Lorelai explained. **

**Nancy and Molly arrived downstairs a moment before the door opened and Luke, Jess, Sean and Ed strode in. They greeted Richard and Jackson, who were already waiting in the lobby. Nancy walked up to them grinning. "How are you, Luke?"**

"**Good," he said. His hands were in his pockets and he was nervously rolling back and forth on his feet from toe to heel and back again. He nodded his head in a jerky fashion. **

"**I'm good. I'm. . .I'm nervous. I'm excited. I can't wait," he added with a smile. **

"**Good," she told him, grinning. She looked at her husband and Jess. "How's he been this morning?"**

"**Jumping out of his skin," Ed said, laughing a little. "I'm afraid he's going to crouch down, wait for a starting gun and hurdle down the aisle."**

**Luke gave him a withering look and turned back to Nancy. "How's Lorelai?" he said anxiously. **

"**Upstairs getting pampered and primped for you. She's just fine, Luke," she soothed. "I'm to report back with your arrival and bring a cup of coffee along with the news."**

"**I heard she was sluggish this morning."**

"**She was good when I saw her," said Jess. "Up and raring to go. Hungry," he added, and they all chuckled. **

"**Well, let's get this show on the road," said Luke and they went up to the room set aside for their preparations while Nancy and Molly went to the kitchen. **

**They returned to the suite with coffee for all. Lorelai was finished and was sitting in her robe, nervously jiggling her foot. "Ah," she greeted the coffee gratefully. **

"**Won't that make you more nervous?" Molly asked. "I've always heard that coffee does that to you."**

"**Mom has a backwards nervous system," Rory chuckled. "She needs coffee to wake up in the morning but then it calms her down during the day."**

**They continued their preparations; Emily, who had returned, was starting her makeup while Sookie was just finishing. She was finally released to run downstairs. Lorelai looked imploringly at Mia. "Make sure she comes back fast," she urged. "Don't let her start making a new cake or something."**

**Mia laughed. "Will do." She followed Sookie.**

"**Where did you finally decide to have the first set of pictures taken?" asked Emily. **

"**Well, I'd like them to be outside. But we can't go to the side of the building where the tents are set up, and we can't go out in front because guests will be arriving there. So we're going to duck through the lobby, go out the other side door and take them at the little gazebo in the trees there. The inn will be in the background. It should be secluded enough."**

"**Won't people coming in the front see us?" asked April worriedly. **

"**No, one of the staff is out front directing them around the side of the building. And just to be safe, Michel was going to set up some portable screens to block view of the lobby and the bottom of the stairs. We're going to have to hurry through there, though," Lorelai explained. **

**Mia dragged Sookie back upstairs a little before 12:45, which was the scheduled time for their photo session, according to Emily's strict timetable. She slipped on her dress and waited with the others, who were already ready, for Lorelai to come out of the bathroom.**

**When she walked out in the satin gown, a deep sigh went up among her wedding party. "Oh, Mom," Rory said softly. "You look absolutely stunning." The others added their approbation. **

"**Thank you," Lorelai said softly. She moved to the full-length mirror that was there and inspected herself, turning to look at the dress from all angles. The dress set off her neck and shoulders perfectly, the ruched bodice clung to her curves and the full skirt with its drapes of satin stood out from her body like a narrow bell. Luke's mother's pearls glowed on her throat, as did Emily's pearl bracelet on her wrist, and the sapphire earrings Luke had given her sparkled through the locks of her hair. "Not bad," she smiled. **

**The hairdressers helped her and the bridesmaids place their headpieces properly. Lorelai was wearing the band she had gotten from Miss Celine, now bursting with tiny blue and purple flowers, and Sookie, Rory and April had tiny bunches of blue and purple flowers attached to their hair. **

"**You all look lovely." Emily spoke briskly but the glint of tears in her eyes as she looked at her daughter belied her composure. **

"**You look beautiful too, Mom," Lorelai told her, admiring the powder blue brocade dress Emily had chosen, which set off her red hair perfectly. **

"**Thank you, Lorelai," was all Emily said, but her smile was glowing. "Now, let's get downstairs."**

"**We'll run interference," Mia offered. She, Nancy and Molly carefully checked the hall, the stairs and the lobby at each stage of their journey, finally waving Lorelai through the lobby to the side door. The pictures were finished in a timely fashion and the clandestine operation was reversed. **

**When they got back to the room, Lorelai was fidgety. "We still have fifty minutes," she complained. "I'm going to take the dress off so I can sit down. I don't want it to get wrinkled."**

**Emily chuckled. "I don't think I've ever heard you worry about wrinkling a dress in your life."**

**Lorelai laughed at the truth of her words. "First time for everything, Mom." They helped her out of the dress and she slipped her robe back on and sat down, her foot again jiggling nervously. "So, anybody have a deck of cards?" she said brightly. **

**Emily's smile faded. "Oh, really, Lorelai," she sniffed. **

"**Sorry, Mom," Lorelai said ruefully. "I'm just really antsy and I'm ready to rock and roll."**

"**Honestly," said her mother, rolling her eyes. **

**Hope could see that her sister's nerves were beginning to fray, as well as Lorelai's. "Come on, Emily," she said, tugging at her sleeve. "Let's go down and do one more check that everything is ready."**

"**Yes, perhaps we should." Emily hurried out the door. Hope lingered for a second to give Lorelai a big wink before she left, too. **

"**Bless her," murmured Lorelai. **

"**I think I'll go, too. Check on whether the guests are getting settled," Mia said and followed them out. **

**Lorelai looked around the room. "Come on, guys, you're my attendants. Entertain me."**

**They did their best to distract her with chitchat as they waited. **

****

**While Lorelai and the bridesmaids were getting ready and going for their pictures, a similar scene was taking place in the room where the men were dressing. **

**It had been a slightly tense time. Although Richard and Ed were experienced in wearing tuxedos, the others were not and their expertise was needed as Luke, Jess and Jackson struggled with such unaccustomed accoutrements as cuff links, studs and cummerbunds. Luke finished fiddling with his cuffs and stopped to look at the sapphire links Lorelai had given him for a wedding present. He stared at them a moment, smiling. When he noticed Jess' smirk, he gave him a dirty look and shook his head. "You look wonderful, Luke," Richard said kindly. "A tuxedo really suits you. And the idea of wearing blue shirts was brilliant. They look so nice with the black tuxes. I wish I had known," he said wistfully. "I would have gotten one."**

"**Thank you, Richard," Luke said. "I guess the blame goes to Ed."**

**Ed smirked back at him. "You're welcome."**

"**I'm still surprised you did it, Luke," said Jackson, who was tugging at his cummerbund. "But I agree, it looks great."**

"**Well, anything to make her happy," Luke said gruffly. **

**When the bride's group was coming back from their pictures being taken, Nancy had peeled off to let the men know it was their turn. Now she knocked at the door and was admitted by a smiling Richard, upon which she let out an admiring whistle. "Wow. You guys look fabulous," she said, staring. "That shirt looks wonderful on you, Luke."**

"**Thanks, Nancy," Luke smiled. **

"**Just so you remember who gets credit for it," said Ed, pouting a little. **

"**Sure," she said cheerily. "The clerk at the tux shop." When the others laughed, she kissed the mock-crestfallen Ed. "Come on. The photographer is ready for you."**

"**Lead the way," said Richard. **

**They made their way downstairs along the same clandestine route and went outside for the picture-taking, then hurried back upstairs. **

**In a little while, Emily and Hope returned upstairs with Mia and a tray of flutes of champagne. "Our own little toast," Mia said. "Just a few sips before we get started." She passed them around. **

"**Everything looks lovely," Emily said, almost breathless with excitement. **

"**Did you see the guys?" Lorelai asked. **

"**They just went back upstairs a few minutes ago. Wait 'till you see them," reported Hope. "Good enough to take a bite out of, every one of them. That's some handsome nephew Luke's got there," she added. **

**The others agreed. "And the guests are starting to arrive," Mia added. "They're raving over the decorations." Nancy and Molly departed to their room to slip their dresses on. A few minutes later, Emily glanced at her watch and said, "Twenty minutes to two. Lorelai, time to get your dress back on."**

**Again they helped her step into the satin dress, settle it around her figure and fluff up the skirt. The hairdresser again pinned the wreath and veil to her head. "Okay, good to go," pronounced Lorelai. "And I want to go!"**

"**It won't be long now," Emily said soothingly. **

"**Say, where are our flowers?" asked Lorelai suddenly. "Downstairs. So are the boutonnières. Everything's there," Hope assured her. **

**Nancy and Molly poked their heads in. "We're heading downstairs. Good luck, Lorelai, honey. You look unbelievable," Nancy smiled. **

"**Maybe we should get down there, too," said Emily. "Your father should be here any minute."**

"**All right, Mom," Lorelai murmured. She looked at the three older women and impulsively crossed to them, throwing her arms around her mother. "Thank you for everything, Mom," she said softly. "I love you."**

**Emily squeezed her arms, her eyes filling with tears. "I love you too, darling."**

**Lorelai hugged Mia and Hope in turn. "See you down there," Mia said with a wink as they left. **

**Lorelai turned to her bridesmaids. "So," she said brightly to Rory, "You're finally getting a step-daddy."**

"**At long last," Rory smiled. "You picked out a good one, too."**

"**Well, only the best for my baby," Lorelai said, beginning to choke up a little. **

"**And I'm getting a step mom, don't forget that," said April. "We're all getting something new today."**

"**That you are," Lorelai said and suddenly her face grew serious. "We haven't really talked about it, April," she said anxiously. "Do you mind?"**

"**Do I mind what?" inquired April, looking honestly puzzled. **

"**Having a stepmother in your life. I mean. . .one more change for you. Again."**

"**No, not a bit," said April with surprise. She came and took Lorelai's hands. "I miss my mom," she said softly, "but if I have to have a stepmother, I'd rather it be you than anybody can think of."**

"**Aw, sweetie," Lorelai choked, pulling the girl into her arms. They hugged briefly and when April pulled back she was surprised to see tears filling Lorelai's eyes. "Oh, no, don't cry!" she said anxiously. "You'll ruin your mascara! Rory, tissue, quick!"**

**Rory, laughing, came with a tissue and they carefully touched it to Lorelai's eyes to absorb the tears before they could catch in her eyelashes. By the time they were done, all four were laughing. **

**Just then there was a knock on the door and Sookie went to open it to admit Richard. He came in a few steps and caught sight of his daughter. "Oh, Lorelai," he breathed. **

**She smiled shyly at him. "Will I do?"**

"**I should say so," Richard murmured. He was suddenly lost in the memory of a curly-haired toddler, playing on the living room floor, chattering away to him non-stop. Other memories quickly followed and pictures flashed through his head of Lorelai as a child, a teenager, a young lady, a new mother as he took in the vision of the beautiful woman standing before him. "You take my breath away," he told her. **

"**Thanks, Dad," she said, still shy. **

**They smiled at each other for a full thirty seconds as the others watched approvingly. Then Richard caught himself and looked around. "Sookie, Rory, April," he told them, "you all look stunning." He went around kissing them all. "Well, I think it's time to go," he said, offering his arm. **

"**Could you wait a second, please? I want to run downstairs and see Dad for a minute before you come," April said. "Remember, they can't start without you!" she added mischievously and ran out the door.**

"**All right," Lorelai laughed. She looked around the room. "Is this really happening?" she asked, beginning to feel dazed. **

"**I think it is," Rory said. **

"**Finally," Sookie added. **

"**Are you all right?" her father asked. **

**She smiled broadly. "Nervous, excited, but completely all right," she told him. "Better than I've ever been. How's Luke?"**

"**Holding up beautifully and just as eager as you are to get started," Richard told her. **

**They paused for a minute more until Richard offered her his arm again. "I think it's finally time," he smiled at his daughter. **

"**Lead on, Dad."**

**But he paused in the hallway for a moment as Sookie and Rory moved ahead. "I just want to make sure you know, Lorelai," he told her softly, "that I know now what a good man Luke is and how much you love each other. I think he's the right husband for you. I have no more reservations, none."**

**Lorelai felt tears threatening again. "Thanks, Daddy. I can't tell you what that means."**

**He smiled warmly, patted her hand, and they moved to the stairs.**

**Downstairs, April hurried through the dining room to the side door, where she could see Luke standing with Reverend Skinner and Rabbi Barrans. He looked relatively calm but was bouncing on the balls of his feet nervously and didn't seem to know what to do with his hands. "Dad!" she called. **

**Luke turned. "Hey, sweetie! Wow, you look amazing," he told her. **

"**Thanks. I just wanted to tell you good luck," April said and stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek."**

"**Thank you, sweetie," Luke smiled, giving her a brief squeeze. "I love you."**

"**I love you, too. You look terrific," April said, eyeing him up and down. She nodded. "Yeah. Wow. Okay, they're coming down now, so I'll see you later." **

"**Later," Luke smiled. **

**She hurried back towards the lobby, stopping to turn and blow him a kiss on her way.**

**Luke chuckled and looked at the Reverend and the Rabbi, who had watched the exchange approvingly. "She's excited," said Archie. He touched Luke's arm. "You and Lorelai have done a good job with her."**

"**Thank you. Thank you so much," smiled Luke. **

**T.J., hands in pockets, was shooed by Mia, looking as casual and unhurried as if he was walking into the diner. Liz, too pregnant to participate in the ceremony herself, had nevertheless begged Luke to find something for T.J. to do to be a part of it. After resisting for a long time, Luke could no longer stand her blandishments and tears. After discussing it with Lorelai, they had agreed that his brother-in-law would be allowed to walk Emily down the aisle. Now that Hope had come, he would escort both ladies. Everyone had been a little worried about whether he would do his part correctly. Emily and Hope had met him at the rehearsal dinner and Emily's lips had remained pursed for an inordinately long time afterwards. Hope, on the other hand, seemed vastly amused by him. "Don't worry, Luke," she said, patting his arm. "Emily and I will drag him down the aisle if necessary."**

**So now that he had appeared, Luke heaved a sigh of relief, although he had been told that T.J. and Liz were already there. "Hey, Luke," he said in greeting. "Hey, you look pretty good there. Too bad you got stuck with the tux. You weren't as lucky as me. I got to wear. . ."**

"**Your 'air pants,' yeah, I know, T.J.," Luke said to cut him off from a long discussion of the leg wear T.J. had worn at his wedding. "But thanks for the compliment."**

"**Don't mention it," T.J. said grandly. "I'm really glad that you're bringing someone as hot as Lorelai into the family. I bet she'll look good today, hah?"**

"**Don't talk about my girl, T.J.," Luke warned. **

"**Oh, hey, man, no offense! No offense intended!" T.J. said, raising his palms in the air in a defensive posture. "I just mean that all you have to do is look at her and you. . ."**

"**T.J., it's good to see you again," interrupted Archie Skinner. "I haven't seen Liz, where is she sitting?"**

"**Oh! She's in the first row. On the groom's side, 'cause she's family and all," T.J. explained. "I mean, we know Lorelai too, and Liz thinks of her as a friend, but we wanted to fill up the other side for Luke's family since he doesn't have much."**

"**Very nice of you," nodded David Barrans, his eyes twinkling. Luke rolled his eyes.**

**Just then Emily and Hope appeared, coming through the dining room from the lobby. "I guess it's time," Emily said. She looked at T.J. with a faintly disapproving look and hesitated, as if she was wondering whether to really allow him to go through with this. But Hope chuckled and took his right arm. "Are you ready to go, T.J.?" she asked.**

"**Oh, oh, yeah. Any time you are," he told her.**

**Mia came in. "Okay, they're coming down. I'd say we're ready to go." She gave Luke a quick hug. "Do good, Lucas."**

"**Thanks, Mia."**

**Mia went out the door to check for any last-minute stragglers coming along the side path. After a minute she came in. "Looks like everybody is here and settled. Show time." She went to the door again to signal Patty and the musicians. Zach, who was playing the keyboard for the event, began to play softly while Brian plucked softly on his acoustic guitar. **

**Emily took T.J.'s left arm. "All right," she sighed. The trio went down the couple of steps outside and made their way down the blue carpet that was serving as an aisle until they reached the first row, Emily standing tall and proud, looking straight ahead and Hope beaming like a light and looking around her with interest. T.J. also stood straight and tall and also stared ahead solemnly. **

**Mia watched them as T.J. waited for the two to claim their seats on the bride's side and then joined Liz, who was beaming with pride. When they were settled, she nodded to the trio waiting at the door. **

"**Okay, this is it. Time to go, big guy," said the Rabbi. **

**As there was no place to the side of the tent for Luke to wait, they had decided that he and the officiators would also walk down the carpet, as the rest of the wedding party would do. The three started out and the buzz of the crowd began to die down as they did. They took their places under the chuppah on the low platform at the end of the aisle. **

**Luke looked around, catching people's eyes here and there. Liz was already crying through her smile, a tissue clutched in her hand and T.J. was absently patting her on the back. Babette nodded at him enthusiastically and gave him a thumbs' up sign while Morey had the absolute same facial expression that he had every time Luke saw him. Lane was standing with Zach, waiting to turn the music for him and gave Luke a happy grin. **

**He saw Mia at the door give a sign to Patty who stood up at the small microphone that had been set there. She nodded to Zach who paused and then began to play a different song, the one Luke assumed was being used as the processional. "Ladies and gentlemen, the wedding party," Patty announced. The crowd rose.**

**Luke saw Sookie and Jackson appear in the door. Patty began to sing in her rich contralto as they started down the aisle.**

"_**I have never felt like this**_

_**For once I'm lost for words**_

_**Your smile has really thrown me.**_

_**This is not like me at all.**_

_**I never thought I'd know**_

_**The kind of love you've shown me.**_

_**Now, no matter where I am,**_

_**No matter what I do,**_

_**I see your face appearing.**_

_**Like an unexpected song, **_

_**An unexpected song**_

_**That only we are hearing."**_

**Luke involuntarily smiled at the line about "I see your face appearing." He knew that was the line that made Lorelai think of the two of them, as she had remembered his experience with the self-help tapes that finally prompted him to ask her out. But the rest of the lyrics were appropriate, too. **

**Sookie and Jackson reached the front and separated, Sookie to the bride's side and Jackson to move past Luke and stand with him. He gave Luke a warm smile and Sookie flashed her dimples at him. **

**He turned to watch April and Ed make their way towards him and couldn't help grinning again. April was doing her best to look grown-up and dignified but simply couldn't smother her excited smile. She was almost bouncing as she walked. Ed kept glancing down at her affectionately and held her hand on his arm firmly as he guided her. They reached the front where Ed gave Luke a surreptitious slap on the back and April winked at him. **

**Next came Rory and Jess. Rory's usual demure smile was magnified a thousand fold. Jess worked to maintain a serious expression but a tiny grin kept breaking through and he kept stealing admiring glances at his partner. When they reached the front, Jess looked up at Luke and nodded and Rory smiled at him luminously. **

**While they were walking, Patty had been continuing with the song. **

"_**I don't know what's going on**_

_**Can't work it out at all. **_

_**Whatever made you choose me?**_

_**I just can't believe my eyes,**_

_**You look at me as though**_

_**You couldn't bear to lose me. **_

_**Now, no matter where I am, **_

_**No matter what I do,**_

_**I see your face appearing.**_

_**Like an unexpected song,**_

_**An unexpected song**_

_**That only we are hearing."**_

**Once the attendants were all present, Luke began to look expectantly at the door of the inn.**

**In the meantime, Lorelai and Richard were standing waiting, she clutching at his arm, listening for the right moment in the music. Finally Mia nodded at them and gave them a sign with her hand. They swept into the doorway exactly at a crescendo in the music and the guests gasped at the sight of the bride. Patty raised the song up a tone and repeated the first verse, her voice ringing out joyfully. **

**Richard and Lorelai moved at a measured pace down the aisle. At first Lorelai glanced around the group of guests, giving small smiles to different people as she recognized them. She noted that the tent looked like a flower garden. Baskets of blue and purple flowers hung from the tent poles and garlands of them climbed up the poles. There were two large vases with blue and purple gladioli standing at each side of the chuppah, which also had garlands swirling around it. Blue swags with lilac bows covered the backs of the chairs. **

**But then she saw Luke. **

**She had never seen stand so straight. She had never seen him look so handsome. She had never seen him look so very, very happy. Their eyes met and locked on each other like laser beams and Lorelai felt her whole face light up. **

**For his part, Luke was struck breathless at the sight of her beauty. He stared for a moment, but then she caught his eye. Her face began to shine and her entire being seemed to light up with a brilliant light. At that sight, he became momentarily dizzy. He was so struck by her luminous appearance that he wondered wildly for a moment if he had died and she was an angel coming to get him. But then he took a deep breath and the moment passed. Her brilliant blue eyes told him everything he needed to know about how she was feeling. **

**When they reached the first row, Lorelai paused for a moment beside Emily. She impulsively reached out and grasped her mother's hand at which Emily's eyes filled with tears. Lorelai beamed at her before she and Richard turned to take the last few steps to the platform on which the chuppah was standing. They arrived just as Patty repeated the last line of the song with the agreed-upon change in lyric:**

"_**Like an unexpected song, **_

_**An unexpected song**_

_**That **__**everyone**__** is hearing."**_

**Her voice soared and Lorelai felt a chill down her back. When she finished, Rabbi Barrans stepped forward. "Please be seated," he told the guests. **

**He waited a moment until the noises from the crowd had settled down. While they waited, Lorelai continued to stare at Luke. "Hi," she said in a whisper.**

"**Hi," he whispered back, his smile never wavering. **

**Rabbi cleared his throat and they looked at him expectantly. **

"**Friends, neighbors and guests," he began, "welcome." His smile broke through. "I have lived in our fair town for many, many years. But I don't ever remember a day quite as happy as this one, and I am honored beyond words to be a part of it. We are here to witness the joining of two lives and two families and to pay tribute to one of the greatest loves any of us have ever seen."**

**A murmur of agreement ran through the crowd.**

"**For my part in this day, I've been given permission to tell you a story which illustrates the kind of love we're seeing here, as well as to the length of time we've been waiting for this day to arrive." Another murmur greeted him and his smile widened. **

"**Some of you may be wondering why we're standing under a chuppah, a traditional Jewish canopy used for marriage celebrations. No, neither Luke nor Lorelai have converted, although I keep hoping."**

**A chuckle greeted his words. **

"**Five years ago, also in the summer, Lorelai was planning another wedding. A wedding to the wrong man, I might add. At that point Luke was already aware of his feelings for her. I would daresay the whole town was aware of his feelings for her," which brought more chuckles and nods from his audience. "It was a very difficult time for him and our hearts went out to him, even as they rejoiced for Lorelai.**

"**But Luke's love for her was so great, so unselfish, that he set his feelings aside and hand-carved her this beautiful chuppah, so his friend would not have to stand in the hot sun to be married. **

"**Eventually Lorelai saw her error and ended her engagement. Although it has taken a long, long time. . ." some of the crowd actually laughed out loud at that. . ."and many bends in the road, these two finally found each other. I believe it is wonderfully symbolic that today we are standing under the concrete symbol of Luke's love for his bride."**

**He smiled again at the completion of his story as the crowd murmured with satisfaction and Lorelai beamed at him while Luke dropped his eyes, turning a bit pink. The rabbi continued with the proceedings. "Who accompanies this woman as she comes to be married to this man?"**

**Richard's voice rang out clearly. "Her daughter, her parents, her aunt and her friends do."**

"**And who accompanies this man as he comes to be married to this woman?"**

**It was Jess' turn. "His daughter, his sister, his nephew and his friends do."**

**Rabbi nodded at Richard. He leaned and kissed Lorelai's cheek and placed her hand in Luke's as Lorelai turned and handed her bouquet to Rory. He then stepped behind her and joined Emily in the front row. Luke and Lorelai shared a luminous glance as she took a step to join him.**

**Rabbi smiled fully at the pair of them. "Now my good friend Reverend Skinner will continue with the ceremony." He stepped back and Archie took his place, his eyes twinkling. "Friends, my friend David was not exaggerating to say that we have awaited this day for a very, **_**very**_** long time," he began and also got a laugh from the crowd and a murmur of "You said it," from one quarter. He grinned and then grew serious. "Now that it's here, I find I'm almost at a loss for words to describe the joy I feel and I know many of us are feeling. I can only imagine how the bride and groom and their loved ones are feeling."**

**He paused and smiled, cleared his throat and went on. "Do you, Lucas William, take Lorelai Victoria to be your lawful wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and keep her, through good times and bad, sharing all that you have and all that you are, as long as you both live?"**

"**I do," said Luke in a clear, ringing voice. **

"**Do you, Lorelai Victoria, take Lucas William to be your lawful husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and keep him, through good times and bad, sharing all that you have and all that you are, as long as you both live?"**

"**I do," whispered Lorelai. **

"**Lorelai and Luke have chosen to speak their own vows to one another," Reverend announced and looked at Lorelai expectantly. **

**She took a deep breath. "Luke," she began softly, before her voice grew with confidence and volume. "You being in my life has been such a miracle to me. I know I run around, talking at full speed, jumping from one thing to another and acting like I always know what I'm doing. But I don't. I don't always know and I'm often more unsure than I seem. But you have always been there to believe in me, to tell me without hesitation that I can do it, whatever it is. And if that wasn't enough, you fed me, kept my house standing and loved my daughter, even when there was nothing in it for you.**

"**You complete me, Luke. I go off on flights of fancy and you pull me back and ground me. You remind me to deal with what's real and not what I imagine. You put up with all the annoying things I do, and somehow, you love me through it all. I never thought I'd find that. It's a miracle. You're a miracle. **

"**I can't wait for our life together to start. I can't wait to wake up beside you every morning and go to sleep by your side every night. I can't wait to walk into the diner and see your face light up and know that mine is lighting up, too. I can't wait to argue with you about coffee consumption and junk food and vegetables, and to see you roll your eyes when I'm being silly. **

"**You've trusted me with your heart and I promise I will never betray that trust or knowingly hurt you. I promise to always listen to you and always tell you what's going on in my head, no matter how crazy it seems, because you always seem to understand and accept me. I promise to do everything I can to make you happy. I will love you forever, Luke. Thank you for loving me."**

**She smiled shyly at him, their eyes locked and their hands still joined. She gave him a small nod and Archie turned to him expectantly. "Luke?"**

**Luke looked down momentarily as he briefly was flooded with emotion, and then raised his eyes back to hers. "Lorelai," he said slowly and paused. "You know that, as a young man, I put my heart into a deep freeze. I was unwilling to reach out to anyone and afraid to try to change that. I thought that's how my life would always be. **

"**When you walked into my diner in the middle of a coffee meltdown. . ." Some in the crowd laughed at that, including the entire wedding party, and Lorelai let out a small, sobbing laugh. . ."it was like someone put electric paddles to my heart and got it beating. I came to life again. All of a sudden I had something to look forward to every day. Seeing you. Talking with you. Doing things for you. Becoming your friend. Letting you be my friend. And always hoping for more. So when you began to love me, that was my miracle. It still amazes me on a daily basis that you see something worthwhile and lovable in me. **

"**We seem to match each other in so many way. You say I ground you, but you lift me up to the skies. You remind me to look at the stars and not just stare at the ground. You make me laugh. You remind me that it's okay to enjoy life, that I don't have to be serious and gloomy all the time. You took my child to raise as your own when you could have just walked away. You shine a light into every part of my life and that's so amazing to me. **

"**I look forward to all the same things you do, even the arguing and the junk food," he smiled. "I look forward to watching you laugh with our daughters, bug me to watch your crazy movies and to just being at home with all of you. I look forward to you teasing me out of my bad moods and pulling me out of my shell when I retreat there. I promise to talk to you, even when I don't want to. I promise to let you know what I'm thinking and feeling and to listen to you. Most of all, I promise to love you every day for the rest of my life. I've. . ." he paused, suddenly shy. "I've given my whole heart to you and it's yours forever."**

**He took a deep breath and made a small nod. She was staring at him with luminous eyes. **

**You could have heard a pin drop in the tent. The intensity of the moment had left everyone completely silent. **

**After a moment, Reverend Skinner took a deep breath and slightly cleared his throat. "Thank you," he said a little gruffly. "May I have the rings, please?"**

**April and Jess stepped forward and each handed him a ring. **

"**Dear Lord, bless these rings as you bless the union that they represent." He looked at Luke. "Luke, repeat after me. 'Lorelai, I give you this ring as a symbol of the promises I make to you today and I accept yours as a lifelong reminder of the promises you've made to me." **

**Luke repeated the vow and slipped the ring on Lorelai's finger. Reverend Skinner took her through the same words and she slipped Luke's on his. She took a moment to look closely at hers. It was a lovely gold band with four tiny diamond chips embedded in it. She looked at him questioningly. "For the four of us," he whispered. Her smile beamed and she nodded. **

**Reverend gave them a moment for this interaction and then said, "Please join hands again." When they did so, he completed the ceremony. "Since you have given your promise to each other and have given and received rings as tokens of your promises, now, by the authority of our church and of the State of Connecticut, I pronounce you husband and wife." He smiled brilliantly at the groom. "Luke, do your duty."**

**Luke touched Lorelai's face and slipped a hand around her waist. He cupped her cheek in his hand and drew her lips to his as she slid her hands onto his shoulders. His lips touched hers and he drew her into his arms gently as if she was something precious and irreplaceable. They stood a moment, just holding each other, touching their foreheads to one another. **

**When they finally raised their heads and took hands again, Reverend Skinner said in a ringing voice, "Ladies and gentleman, I am deeply honored to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Luke Danes."**

"_**Unexpected Song" is from the musical play "Song and Dance," music by Andrew Lloyd Webber, lyrics by Dick James. Lyrics copyright 1984, 1985, by the Really Useful Company Ltd., Dick James Music and Long Pond Music. To hear Bernadette Peters' glorious rendition of this song, go to **__**.com/watch?v=Tq72aBL7GLY**__** There's a short other piece before the song really starts. If you search the title on YouTube, you'll find other wonderful renditions from such singers as Idina Menzel, Sarah Brightman, Betty Buckley and even Dame Kiri Te Kanawa.**_


	57. Chapter 57: Party On!

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: Still don't own any of it._

Chapter Fifty-seven: Party On! 

A crash of applause and cheers jolted them out of their joint reverie. They turned to face the audience and the intensity of the sound increased. They even heard a few "Yeahs!" and "Bravos!" from the crowd. As it continued with no sign of abating, they both began to turn pink and to laugh, glancing happily at each other. To cover her embarrassment, Lorelai turned to Rory, who flung herself into her mother's arms. They hugged and Lorelai hugged and kissed April and Sookie while Luke shook hands with his three groomsmen. Then they changed places, Luke hugging and kissing the bridesmaids while Lorelai did the same with the three men.

By the time they turned to the two officiators for kisses and handshakes, the noise and excitement had dimmed only slightly. Patty signaled to Zach to begin playing and she started to sing the song Lorelai had chosen as a recessional.

"_Love, look at the two of us. _

_Strangers in many ways. . ." _

Upon hearing that, Luke clasped Lorelai's hand over his arm. They paused one more moment on the platform, beaming at the crowd, and stepped down, beginning their walk back down the aisle. The attendants paired up and followed as Patty continued to sing.

"_We've got a lifetime to share_

_So much to say_

_And as we go from day to day,_

_I'll feel you close to me_

_But time alone will tell_

_Let's take a lifetime to say,_

_I knew you well_

_For only time will tell us so_

_And love may grow, for all we know." _

When they reached the back of the tent, Mia was waiting by the door, smiling brilliantly and seemingly unaware of the tears still running down her cheeks. She ushered them in quickly and behind them, as they had been instructed, Sookie and Jackson paused to give them time to get inside.

"Come with me," Mia said as she took Luke's arm. She hurried them through the dining room and into the lobby to Lorelai's office. She swept them inside, still smiling. "Take a minute. And have something to eat and drink." She nodded at the plate of hors d'oeuvres and some beer and champagne on Lorelai's desk. "I've handled enough weddings to know that the bride and groom don't get to eat much during a reception," she said with a glint of mischief. "Oh, I'm so happy for you both! It was a beautiful ceremony." She beamed. "I'll try to hold off your mother as long as I can." She went out and shut the door behind her.

Lorelai and Luke looked at each other. "Hi, Mrs. Danes," he said softly.

"Hiya, Mr. Danes," Lorelai replied shyly.

"We did it."

"Yeah. We sure did."

Luke's gaze traveled up and down her body. "You look. . ." He shook his head, unable to find words. "I thought an angel was coming for me," he told her simply. "I've never seen anyone or anything more beautiful in my life."

"Really?" she said shyly. Her face shone. "You look. . ." She sighed with pleasure. "Completely fantastic." She looked him up and down, too. "I'll tell you one thing."

"What?" he smiled.

"We're going to be renting you a tux on a regular basis."

"Why is that?"

She moved close to him and whispered into his ear. "So I can take it off you with my teeth." Her lips swept across his cheek. Luke seized her, pulled her close and they sank into a passionate kiss.

When the need for oxygen finally made them surface, they touched their foreheads to one another and simply smiled into each other's eyes for a minute. Then Lorelai pulled her head back and turned to the side. "Crab puff?" she invited, lifting the morsel to his lips and offering it.

He ate it from her fingers and suddenly looked more alert. "Mmmm," he said, sounding surprised, and turned back to the plate. "I haven't eaten much today."

"Mia's right," Lorelai told him. "Brides and grooms get gypped out of food at receptions because they have to talk to everybody. Grab it now while you can," as she jammed a stuffed mushroom into her mouth.

As they ate, Luke opened a bottle of beer and nodded to the other bottle with its neck sticking out of the ice bucket. "Champagne?"

"Why not," she agreed. He started to pour her a glass but she shook her head and took the bottle. "I'll chug it," she reported and took a swallow.

"Good look for you," he nodded, smirking.

They each took another hors d'oeuvre. "Hey, husband?" she said after she had swallowed.

"Yes, wife?" he smiled.

"I think you're pretty nifty."

"You're not bad yourself."

"I don't find you totally repulsive."

"Good to know," he nodded. "Otherwise, the honeymoon might be an awkward period in our lives."

"Naw, I think I can stand to have you around constantly for two weeks," she told him. After a beat she asked, "How about me?"

Luke swallowed his morsel. "You mean can I stand having you around for two weeks?"

Lorelai nodded and Luke stood silent, frowning. "I'll think about it," he said solemnly.

"Hey!" his bride objected, slapping his arm. He grinned, leaned down and kissed her again.

They were standing there, each with a bottle in one hand and a morsel of food in the other when the door opened slightly and Mia stuck her head in. "Incoming!" she hissed. They looked guiltily at each other and at the bottles they had been drinking from when the door flew open with a bang. "There you are!" Emily cried. "What are you doing in here? The photographer's waiting!" She took in what they were holding and shrieked, "Don't tell me you've been eating and drinking! Really, Lorelai," and shook her head. "Your lipstick is completely ruined. Well, I'll go find the makeup girl and bring her in to fix it. I may as well round up the bridesmaids, too. She can do them as well." She clicked her tongue and turned to go.

"Hey, Mom," Lorelai called to her.

Emily turned back and glared at her. Lorelai gave her a mischievous smile and said, "I got maaaaaaried."

Emily could not control the smile that slipped out. "Yes, you did. And it was beautiful." Then her smile faded. "Don't go anywhere," she said sternly and walked away.

Mia looked back at them and shrugged.

"You tried, Mia," said Luke. "We'd better finish up." He took one more tidbit and one more sip of beer and began to wipe the crumbs off his hands. "Here," Lorelai said, going into her desk for some tissues. They cleaned themselves up as best they could before Emily returned. "Now I have crab breath," Lorelai complained.

"Well, so do I so we cancel each other out," Luke pointed out as he grabbed her and kissed her again.

They were still kissing when their bridesmaids walked in. "Oh, ew!" April cried as the others laughed. "Don't tell me you've been doing this since you came in here!"

Luke laughed. "No, we've been chowing down. Have some," he invited.

"Ooo, food," April said appreciatively, her disgust forgotten. "Sookie, come and tell me what these all are, please."

Sookie grinned at the bride and groom and walked to the desk to follow their daughter's instructions and Rory also began to snatch at the platter.

Emily swept in with the makeup artist and stopped short. "Oh, you are all impossible!" she cried. "Lorelai, come here and stand still. The rest of you—finish chewing! And no more until after pictures!"

"I would have bet ten bucks that I would never have heard that phrase come out of your mouth, Mom," Lorelai said solemnly as she stepped over to the makeup girl. And Emily once again had to smother a smile.

When the four ladies were again prettified, Emily led them and Luke back through the dining room out to the chuppah, where they had decided to have the pictures taken. The chairs were already whisked away and the staff were setting up long tables where the buffet would be placed. Across the lawn, the guests had moved to the larger tent which was set up with chairs and tables and were starting to seat themselves. Some drifted over to watch the photography session. "Is everybody here?" Emily asked anxiously. "We've got the bridal party. . .Richard, Hope, Mia, you all stay here. Oh, can somebody go find Liz and T.J.? And the reverend and the rabbi?" Mia set off across the lawn. "That's everybody, isn't it? Any more family? Anybody else you want?"

"The Phelans, Emily. And Buddy and Maisy," called Luke from the platform.

They were located and the photo session commenced with various combinations of the bridal party and their family members and friends. Luke and Lorelai, who were in virtually every shot, began to feel their faces ache from smiling so much. They noticed that Kirk was hovering around the tent, snapping candid pictures as people relaxed after being released from their formal poses.

Emily wouldn't allow anyone to leave until they were finished, in case they were needed again for another combination. Finally Lorelai was begging her, "Please, Mom, we must have done everybody by now."

"Can anybody think of another combination that we've missed?" Emily called imperiously. She was met with silence and nodded. "Good. I guess we're done. All right, time to go up to the main tent. Since you're all here, you can all go in together. Can somebody go tell the emcee to announce them?" This time, Hope set off. "Lane, Hope," Lorelai called. Hope nodded.

They walked over slowly to give Hope time to locate Lane and give her the message. Finally they heard her call the crowd for attention and announce them: "Please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Luke Danes!" To more applause, they first walked to the front of the tent and then plunged into the crowd.

The wedding party circulated, greeting people, making introductions, shaking hands and being kissed. Lorelai was kissed so many times she began to worry that the skin on her cheeks would simply wear through to the bone. After a while of this she began to get tired and could sense Luke's patience wearing a little thin. The next time she passed Sookie, she hissed, "See if they're ready to get the buffet started. We're ready to drop." Sookie nodded and headed to the buffet tent.

Preparations must have been ready because a short time later they heard Lane announce, "Ladies and gentlemen, we're ready to open the buffet. Please allow the bridal party to go through first. It would be helpful if you could try to go table by table to avoid gridlock." Luke and Lorelai sighed and headed for the food.

They got their food, noting that Sookie had outdone herself, and went and took their seats at the long table at one end of the tent that was raised on a platform. The rest of the bridal party followed. The servers did their job with their usual efficiency and in a remarkably short time, it appeared that the majority of guests had filled their plates and were settling at their tables. The wait staff then began to go around to fill the glasses with champagne for the toasts.

Richard stepped to the podium and called for attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, it's a great pleasure to have you all here today for my daughter Lorelai's marriage to Luke.

"When my daughter was about five, she and her mother and I spent some time watching the wedding of England's Princess Anne on television. When it was over, Lorelai turned to me and said, 'Dad, I've decided something. I'm going to marry a prince when I grow up.'"

"'Are you,' I said. "Yes,' said she. 'It's a done deal.' I asked her if there was any special reason why she would want to marry a prince. As she was always one to know what she wanted, even at that age, her answer was immediate. 'Sure,' she said. 'That way I can make him buy me all the candy I want.'"

A laugh rolled over the audience. "Now many years have passed and Lorelai is no longer a little girl and her ideas about marriage, I daresay, have changed quite a bit. But there is one thing that I know is true today. She did marry her prince. The goodies he can provide her with may now tend more towards coffee and cheeseburgers than candy. . .although she still loves that, too. . .but he also fulfills her needs in many other ways, all the ways that a father dreams of for his daughter. And this father could not be happier or prouder of the lovely queen his daughter has grown to become.

"So Luke and Lorelai today begin their journey together. They each bring things to their marriage that many couples starting out do not, such as maturity, history and a sure knowledge of what they want from life. They also each bring their own lovely young princess to the marriage, so that this royal couple is really starting out as a royal family. . .a beautiful family that loves and supports one another. I can't think of many nicer ways to start a marriage.

"So please raise your glasses with me to toast their future happiness, filled with long life, health and love. To Lorelai and Luke!"

"To Lorelai and Luke," the crowd echoed.

Lorelai could barely swallow. She was completely undone by the sincerity in Richard's voice when he made his speech. As he passed her chair on the way back to his own, she caught his hand and looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. "Thank you, Daddy," she choked out.

Richard smiled at her tenderly, caressed her cheek and squeezed her hand and then went on to his seat. Luke immediately caught her hand and held it while she composed herself.

Rory went up to the podium next and, knowing her mother didn't need much more emotion at the moment, made her speech mostly about Luke, recounting how they had met and some of the things he had done for her and Lorelai over the years. "So when he finally got a chance to be a father to his own daughter, he was uncertain of his ability to do it. But we knew he was completely ready to be a father. We knew that because he had been fathering me for years. And now, at last, we're all a family." She raised her glass. "To Luke and Lorelai and their family."

It was Luke's turn to choke up. When Rory came back to the table, he rose and hugged her tightly.

As best man, Jess was next. He also turned to the past, telling the crowd about some of the moments of tough love he had received from the bridal couple and how they had helped him.

The bridal party had finished eating, although they had been repeatedly interrupted by people coming up to wish them well, and it seemed as if most of the guests were finished, too. It was time for the cake and Sookie preened proudly as the staff brought in her four-tiered masterpiece. As Lorelai had requested, each layer was frosted half in vanilla and half in chocolate and Sookie used the blue and purple theme for the flowers and swirls decorating it. As they gathered around it, Lorelai glanced up at her groom. "You gonna eat a little, anyway?" she challenged. "I picked out the flavor in the hopes you would. Otherwise, I would have gotten mocha."

"I'll eat a few bites," Luke conceded. "But please don't shove any in my face."

"Heavens, no. Waste of cake," she told him. They cut a sliver for the first slice and carefully fed it to each other—until Lorelai, with a giggle, put a dab of frosting smack on the end of his nose. He pretended to glare at her while she giggled again and whispered, "I'd lick that off for you, but I might not be able to stop at your nose and people might not understand."

"Only if they're dead," Luke murmured. ""Maybe we should bring some cake along on the honeymoon," he added suggestively.

"Dirty!" she whispered.

"Now you've got the idea," Luke responded with a salacious grin.

One of the serving staff whisked the cake away to be sliced and they were presented with pieces shortly afterward, as were all the guests.

When they had finished, Lorelai asked brightly, "What's next? Dancing?"

"I think so," Luke murmured. He leaned closer to her. "I can't wait for an excuse to get you in my arms again," he whispered and was rewarded with her brilliant smile.

Sure enough, a few minutes Lane said, "Would the bride and groom please come to the dance floor?"

They rose to go and to Lorelai's surprise, Ed Phelan also rose and followed them, winking at her when she looked at him quizzically. As they took their places in the middle of the dance floor, Ed went to the microphone that was standing near the music area. "Is Ed singing?" she questioned Luke with delight

"He is," her new husband smiled. "I figured if you had a live singer, I could, too."

"And you still won't tell me what the song is?"

"You'll know in a minute."

"And I know this song?" she queried.

"I'm almost one hundred percent certain you do. He's doing it to a slightly different beat than it's normally sung, to be easier to dance to, but you'll recognize it."

"And it reminds you of us?"

Luke smiled. "It certainly does."

"Ladies and gentlemen," Lane said into the microphone. "The bride and groom will now have their first dance as a married couple. Accompanying the music will be their friend, Ed Phelan."

Luke slipped his arm around her in preparation to dance as the musical introduction started. And sure enough, Lorelai recognized the beloved old standard before Ed had sung a single note. When he did start to sing, it was in a pleasing baritone.

"_Some enchanted evening,_

_You may see a stranger_

_You may see a stranger_

_Across a crowded room. . ."_

"The diner was crowded that day," Luke murmured to her. And Lorelai looked up at him delightedly, understanding what he was referring to.

"_And somehow you know,_

_You know even then_

_That somewhere you'll see her_

_Again and again. . ."_

"Every day for coffee," Lorelai smiled at him. He grinned and they continued to dance.

"_Some enchanted evening_

_Someone may be laughing._

_You may hear her laughing_

_Across a crowded room. . ."_

"You were always laughing," he remembered. "Usually at me."

"_And night after night,_

_As strange as it seems,_

_The sound of her laughter_

_Will sing in your dreams."_

"Lots of dreams," Luke said softly. Lorelai smiled and he pulled her a little closer.

"_Who can explain it?_

_Who can tell you why?_

_Fools give you reasons._

_Wise men never try. . ."_

As the musical bridge following these words began, Luke pushed her away slightly and whirled her once. . .twice. . .three times, in perfect time with the music, then pulled her back against him. She threw her head back and laughed with delight. He smiled and then let go of her hand and splayed his across her back, pulling her close. She slid her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder as they continued to dance.

"_Some enchanted evening,_

_When you find your true love,_

_When you feel her call you_

_Across a crowded room,_

_Then fly to her side_

_And make her your own. . ."_

"You did," she whispered.

"_Or all through your life _

_You may dream all alone."_

"You'll never be alone again," she whispered. Luke buried his lips in her hair.

"_Once you have found her,_

_Never let her go. _

_Once you have found her,_

_Never let her go."_

As Ed's lovely voice soared on the last note, Luke grinned, dipped her backwards and kissed her as the guests applauded. When he pulled her upright she clapped with delight and ran to Ed at the microphone and hugged him. "That was wonderful!" she squealed. "Thank you so very much!"

"The pleasure was mine," Ed said gallantly.

"Are you sure you didn't you pick that song?"

"No, Luke did," Ed told her, nodding at Luke who had joined them.

Lorelai whirled on Luke. "What made you think of it?"

He shrugged. "You mentioned Broadway music and that's what made me think of it. It was one of my parents' favorites. Besides, Ed was in a community production of 'South Pacific' not long ago and that brought it to mind, too."

"Oooh!" Lorelai cried. "I'll bet you were a perfect Emile!"

"Emile? No, I played Bloody Mary," Ed said with a perfectly straight face. Which set her off into gales of laughter.

By then the applause had died down and Richard appeared at her side. "I believe this is my dance, Mrs. Danes," he said, giving a little bow.

"Ah, yes. Lead on, kind sir," she said, taking his arm.

"And now the bride will dance with her father," Lane announced.

Luke would very much have liked to ask Mia to dance at that point, as she, along with Maisy, were the two closest things he had to a mother there that night. But he decided that keeping some peace in the family might be the more tactful thing to do, so he walked to Emily's side. "Emily, would you do me the honor?" he said, mirroring Richard's formality.

She looked very pleased. "Why, thank you, Luke, I'd love to." He led her out to the floor.

From the point of that dance, they were both passed from partner to partner. Lorelai danced with all the groomsmen and many of her friends from town and elsewhere claimed her: Michel, Morey, Taylor, Andrew, Caesar, Sam, Zach, Brian, T.J., Buddy, Steve Nardini. . .She was also asked by some cousins and friends of her parents from Hartford. For his part, Luke partnered Mia, Hope, Liz, Nancy and the three bridesmaids and then was hit upon by one townswoman after another: Patty, Babette, Gypsy, Lulu. Lane turned her deejay duties over to Zach for a few minutes to pull him on the floor. He was also approached by several of the Hartford women who came up to him so forcefully that he didn't feel he could turn them down.

An hour went by and Luke hadn't been near his bride, although they frequently exchanged glances across the dance floor. He noticed Lorelai watching especially closely and grinning widely when he danced with Rory and April. Rory was her usual demure self while April was bouncing on her toes with delight. Lorelai was also happy to see that April was asked to dance by Sean Phelan and her thrilled expression made Lorelai chuckle. She was happy to see Kirk take a picture of them.

Luke was taking a turn around the floor with an especially aggressive Hartford woman who had obviously had too much to drink and was coming on to him with extremely suggestive behavior, and at that point he had enough. When the dance was over, he nodded to her politely as he broke away from her and sought out Lorelai, who he found nearby with one of her father's friends. He strode purposefully to her, ignoring the women who were clearly hoping that they could get to him next, and took her hand the minute the dance was over. "Sorry," he told her partner, "but I haven't danced with my bride since the first one." He pulled her into his arms and they began to circle the floor.

"Oh, thank God," she moaned. "You rescued me. Although it looked to me like you needed rescuing yourself a few times," she teased.

He shook his head. "God, those woman are amazing."

"Listen, honey, I really love dancing with you, but could we maybe sit this one out? My feet are killing me," she pleaded.

"That's exactly what I had in mind," he said and danced her closer and closer to the end of the tent. When they got there, he grabbed her hand and said, "Let's make a break for it." Lorelai giggled.

They ran across the lawn to the inn and hurried to the library, where they collapsed on a couch. Lorelai immediately discarded her pumps and put her feet into his lap, where he began to massage them. "Oooooh, that feels so good," she groaned. "Thank you!"

"Glad to be of service, ma'am," he smiled.

"You know, you might be handy to have around after all. In addition to the coffee and the eating and the fixing things and the. . .well, all the other stuff," she said, waggling her eyebrows at him suggestively. He chuckled. "What time is it?" she asked.

Luke glanced at his watch. "A little before five."

"Think we'll be able to get out of here soon?" Lorelai asked. "Start the honeymoon?"

"I think we will be able to get out of here soon," Luke said, remembering what he had been told by Rory and Patty. "But I'm afraid we can't start on our way to the honeymoon just yet."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Oh? Why not?"

"Because there's something we have to do first and it'll take some time."

She frowned. "What?"

Luke grinned. "It's a surprise."

"Will I like it?" asked Lorelai suspiciously.

"I think you will," Luke smiled.

She sighed and leaned her head back.

A short while later Rory peeked in. "Oh, there you are. Some people are leaving and are waiting to say good-bye."

"And then is it time for you-know-what?" asked Luke.

"Yes," said Rory, smiling with delight. "When you finish your good-byes, come back to the main tent and we'll get started."

Lorelai looked at Luke speculatively but he ushered her to the lobby to say good-bye to several of the Hartford couples that were leaving. Rory waited for them and led them back to the main tent.

They were brought to the front of the tent where Ed had reclaimed the microphone. Rory gave him a high sign and he nodded.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he began. "We have a special surprise for all of you, as well as for the bride who, I can see, is wondering what the heck we're up to.

"Stars Hollow is a close-knit community. As you've heard several times today, most of the residents of this town have been rooting for Luke and Lorelai to get together and have awaited this day for a long time. Alas, not all of them could be invited to the wedding. But they still want an opportunity to congratulate their friends and wish them well. So, folks—the whole reception will now be shifting to the green in downtown Stars Hollow."

Lorelai gasped and looked up at Luke. "Really?" she said with excitement.

"That's the plan."

"Anyone who wishes to join us may certainly do so," Ed continued. "There will be transportation provided outside the front door of the inn and it will be available to bring you back later. Or, you may take your own cars to town, where there is a parking lot available at Stars Hollow High School, right off the green. If you're comfortable here, you're welcome to stay, although things will get pretty quiet in a few minutes.

"So if you'll make way for the happy couple, and if they'll follow the wedding party back to the inn, we'll get this show on the road. Literally," he added with a grin.

There was a little applause and the crowd buzzed with excitement. Rory indicated for Luke and Lorelai to follow her while the rest of the wedding party tagged along, as did the family members.

"Whose idea was this?" Lorelai asked excitedly as they walked to the inn.

"Patty and Babette. They dreamed it up after you decided not to have the town party," Rory explained. "So many people were disappointed about that and wanted a chance to celebrate." Lorelai cast a guilty look at Luke. "So Patty and Babette thought it up and came to me and I thought it was a good idea, but we knew we had to tell Luke if it was going to fly. And he said yes."

"I thought you might like it," Luke said gruffly.

She smiled and squeezed his arm. "Hey, what about our stuff? We were going to leave for the airport straight from here."

"It's already back home," said April, who had joined them. "You'll get to go home and change before you leave."

"Oh, well, I like the sound of that," Lorelai smiled.

They reached the front door of the inn and went out on the porch, where Lorelai was surprised to see Cletus and Desdemona, hitched to a small, two-seat cart that the inn made available to guests. Their manes and harnesses were decorated with flowers, as was the cart. When Cletus saw her, he whinnied a welcome.

At Lorelai's look of delight, Rory said, "You had to have Clete and Dessy involved with your wedding somehow."

"Oh, this is great!" Lorelai enthused. "We're riding to town in this?"

"Hop in," Rory invited. Lorelai went eagerly towards the cart while Luke stared at it in dismay. "We have to ride in _that_?"

She tugged at his hand. "Oh, come on, it'll be fun." He sighed, helped her in and climbed in after her. "There's a sheet there to cover your dress," Rory pointed out.

Lorelai twisted to look behind her at what looked like a long line of antique cars. "Where did those come from?" she asked, astonished.

"Oh, we got Grandpa in on the plot. He talked to his cronies in his antique car club and they came here to drive everybody downtown and back again."

"How nice!" Lorelai cried. She saw her father, who was talking to one of the drivers, caught his eye and gestured her thanks. He nodded, smiling.

April cried, "I get to ride in the convertible!" and hurried towards it.

Michel was arranging people in the cars as they waited. He finally came to the cart and said, "Well, I think you're ready to go on your little parade now."

"Sure you don't want to come?" invited Lorelai.

"No, thank you. I do not like to be around those smelly horses," he said, lifting his nose into the air and walked away.

"Michel!" Lorelai called after him. "Thanks for everything today!"

He gifted her with a rare smile. "You are welcome, Lorelai. Have a happy honeymoon."

Lorelai turned behind her to check the long line of cars. The six attendants were in the convertible behind the cart, all perched up on the tops of the seats where they could be seen by everyone. The Gilmores, with Hope, Nancy and her two kids and the Stars Hollow crowd were spread along the line of cars after that. "Are we ready?" Lorelai yelled. A chorus of "Yes!" answered her.

"Okay, then. Wagons. . .ho!" the bride yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Oh, jeez," moaned Luke.

She sat back down and beamed at him. "I've always wanted an excuse to do that," she giggled. He slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"As long as it makes you happy," he smiled.

She looked up at him, her eyes shining. "I've never been so happy in my life."

"_For All We Know" is from the movie "Lovers and Other Strangers," 1970. Music by Fred Karlin, lyrics by Robb Wilson and Jimmy Griffin. Lyrics copyright EMI Music Publishing, Warner/Chappell Music Inc., Universal Music Publishing Group. To hear Karen Carpenter's lovely vocal, go here: __.com/watch?v=exhiNToY3eI__ And fifty Luke's Diner points to whoever can tell me the connection between this movie and Lauren Graham's new series._

"_Some Enchanted Evening, " from the 1949 musical play "South Pacific." Music by Richard Rodgers, lyrics by Oscar Hammerstein II. Lyrics copyright EMI Music Publishing, Williamson Music. There is truly only one recording of this that I can suggest to you: Ezio Pinza's from the original Broadway cast album. __.com/watch?v=Fkrt3NMvMHU_


	58. Chapter 58: The Ultimate Town Meeting

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: Cars, cats, condo. That's the extent of my ownership. _

Chapter Fifty-eight: The Ultimate Town Meeting

Lorelai sank back against Luke's arm as the horses trotted along. "So what's going to happen downtown?"

"Well, I suspect that Taylor will make some sort of speech, since we're back on his home turf. Then I think we're just supposed to greet people and accept their congratulations. What's left of the wedding food and drink is supposed to be brought down and Lane's drums are set up here. . ."

"I wondered why they weren't at the reception," she interrupted.

". . .and the band will be playing. And I think Patty is making punch." He rolled his eyes. "I guess it's supposed to go on for as long as anybody's still standing."

"Just like any good reception."

"But we can probably leave after we say hello to everybody."

They chatted lightly about the reception on their way to town until they could hear the unmistakable sounds of a crowd up ahead. It got louder as they approached the downtown area. They finally turned a corner to where they could see the green, and both Lorelai and Luke gasped.

It looked like the entire population of Stars Hollow was crowded into the green and when they saw the carriage approach, the noise grew to a thundering din, as the crowd began clapping and cheering. "Oh, my God," said Luke.

"Wow," Lorelai said, amazed.

The driver of the cart, as he had been instructed, drove them around all four sides of the green so the bride and groom could be seen by the cheering crowd, finally stopping in front of a red carpet that led to the steps of the gazebo. Lorelai had begun to wave as they reached the square and, after she poked Luke in the ribs, he also raised a hand. The cars followed them in their circuit of the green, stopping when they did at whatever point by the side of the green they were near.

Taylor was standing by the carpet, beaming as Luke got out and helped Lorelai down. Then they were ushered to the steps of the gazebo while the crowd kept applauding.

"This is overwhelming!" Lorelai said, near tears.

"Really something," Luke agreed.

Taylor began calling for quiet, using his ever-present megaphone. Finally the noise dimmed down. "Citizens of Stars Hollow," he began in his pompous way. "Thank you all for joining us on this happy day for our town. Today, two of our best-liked and well-respected citizens have joined their lives together and begun their life journey. We are especially happy because, as we all know, it was a long time in coming."

A round of applause and some laughter met that statement. "Jeez, how long are we going to be hearing about that?" Luke said in some despair.

"Accept it, hon," Lorelai smiled. "We're going to get our noses rubbed in that for the rest of our lives." He groaned and she giggled.

"But today, the joyous day we have all been waiting for has finally arrived, and we all have a desire to wish them well. Luke and Lorelai, you are the king and queen of Stars Hollow for the day," Taylor went on grandly. "Please ascend to your thrones on the gazebo as your subjects come to give you their congratulations."

He gestured behind the couple and they turned to find two large chairs, decked out like thrones, at the top of the gazebo stairs. There was a large paper wedding well hanging over them and multicolored streamers and flowers all around, as well as around the square. "Oh, my God," Luke moaned.

Lorelai giggled. "Come on, babe," and pulled him by the sleeve up the stairs. They sat in their "thrones" and Taylor added importantly, "Would their royal court please attend them on the stairs."

Their attendants followed instructions, the three girls giggling uncontrollably, and posed on the steps. Jess just kept shaking his head with disbelief and his eye roll began to look like a permanent condition. Jackson looked sheepish and Ed looked at his surroundings with delight, apparently enjoying the whole setup.

"Now, Your Majesties," Taylor said. "Please welcome your subjects."

A line had begun to form at the foot of the stairs and, one or two at a time, the townspeople who wished to do so walked up the stairs, briefly greeted the bride and groom and then went around them to go down the stairs on the other side. It went more quickly than one might expect as no one lingered long, but their honest pleasure and wishes for happiness had tears slipping down Lorelai's face. Even Luke warmed to it and felt a little choked up at times.

When the line at the foot of the stairs had ended, Luke turned to Lorelai and said, "What do we do now?"

She considered it. "Let's just walk around for a little while and talk some more with people. Let them see my dress and your tux up close. Maybe get a little more to eat and drink. I don't think we have to stay long."

"It's a plan," he agreed and they conveyed their intent to their attendants and their other family members, who were waiting at the foot of the stairs. Then the group broke up and headed in different directions, greeting everyone they came into contact with.

Hep Alien had started to play and the atmosphere was festive. As Taylor had attested, everybody seemed very happy and chatted with the bride and groom and wedding party with glowing faces. Every so often, Lorelai would remember that the happiness they were showing was for her and Luke, and she would choke up again.

Unlike the reception, Luke stayed right by her side, unwilling to let his beautiful bride out of his sight again. Tables had been set up with some of the food left over from the reception plus the extras Sookie had made in preparation for this event, and people were eating and chatting.

After about forty-five minutes, Lorelai smiled brightly at Luke and muttered, "I'm running out of gas, and my shoes are killing me. Do you think we can leave pretty soon?"

"Let's figure it out," he considered.

Rory and Sookie joined them and Lorelai asked, "We want to take off. Is there anything else we need to do?"

"You have to throw your bouquet," Sookie pointed out.

"Oh." Lorelai looked at her bouquet, which she had been carrying since she had left the inn. "I hate to lose it," she mourned. "I wanted to press some of the flowers into my bride book and the wedding photo album."

"I thought you might feel that way," smirked Rory. "Wait here."

They watched as she ran to the convertible she had ridden in and extracted a square white box which she brought back. She opened the lid a crack and Lorelai peered within. "It's my bouquet!" she cried with surprise. "A duplicate?"

"A smaller duplicate," agreed Rory. "It has all the same flowers and ribbons as yours. This way, you can throw this one and keep your own. Just slip yours into the box and take the other one and nobody will be the wiser. I'll smuggle yours back home."

Lorelai stared at her admiringly. "That Yale education is really paying off."

Emily, seeing them huddled, walked up to join them and Lorelai said, "Mom, we'd like to get going. You're the wedding expert. Is there anything else we have to do?"

"Not that I can think of," mused Emily. "Are you throwing your bouquet?"

Lorelai smirked a little. "Yes."

"Well, all right. Where from?"

Lorelai looked around. "The gazebo, I guess."

"All right. I'll ask Zach to announce that you're doing that and then leaving so they'll go on over."

"Okay," Lorelai agreed. "And, Mom, please pass word to the family and the other attendants to join us at the house so we can say good-bye. Mia, too, and the Phelans, and Buddy and Maisy if they're still here."

"They left from the inn," Luke told her. "They caught me and told me but couldn't get to you. But we're to go out there for dinner after we get back."

Lorelai nodded. She switched the bouquets as surreptitiously as possible and they headed to the gazebo and climbed the stairs. She looked around fondly as they waited. "It seems appropriate to be back here today," she whispered, remembering the night they had become engaged.

"Yes, it does. I was just thinking that," her groom responded, smiling.

They heard Zach make the announcement and some of the crowd began drifting back towards the gazebo. Someone called out, "Where do we wait for the bouquet?" and Lorelai pointed to the side of the gazebo they had originally ascended. Soon, there was a good crowd of women, young and old, waiting expectantly.

"All right," Lorelai called to them. "Here we go. Try not to knock each other over, girls," she advised with a twinkle. Across the green, Lane began a drum roll. Lorelai turned her back to the crowd, counted to three and sent the bouquet flying in a wide arc behind her. She turned quickly, just in time to see the flowers smack Gypsy right in the face, and she reflexively caught it. She stared at it in shock for a moment and said, "What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

Everybody laughed and clapped. Lorelai turned to address the crowd. "Good-bye, Stars Hollow!" she yelled as a rock star might. "And thank you!" She waved enthusiastically and the crowd applauded and waved back.

Luke took her hand and they descended the stairs of the gazebo where their family and attendants were waiting for them, and they all walked through the crowd and across the street to the house, talking excitedly and laughing. "Wow, that was fun!" Lorelai enthused.

"Not bad," smiled Luke.

Lorelai looked up at Luke. "You've known about this?"

"For a couple of weeks," he smirked.

"Man. You didn't give the slightest hint," she said with wonder. "Remind me not to play poker with you."

"Actually, I had almost forgotten about it. We had plenty else to think about."

When they reached the house, Lorelai looked around. "Who still has a camera with them?"

"I do," said Mia.

"Take a picture of us in front of our door."

Mia snapped several and they started to go inside, but Luke stopped. "Tradition here, right?" he said teasingly. Abruptly he hoisted Lorelai into his arms, kicked the unlocked door open wide and carried her in while she laughed hysterically and the group cheered.

They milled around the living room for a little while, laughing and chatting, sharing stories about all they had seen and done that day. Luke finally touched Lorelai's arm and said, "It's almost seven, and we've still got a long trip in front of us."

"Okay," she agreed. "We're going up to change," she called. "Let us look at you two once more," Emily requested. Smiling, Lorelai and Luke stopped and posed for the group, taking in their happy faces as they inspected the bride and groom. Then they went up to their room.

"Are you sure you won't wear the dress on the plane?" Luke said wistfully.

She made a face. "Wouldn't be practical, babe. Why?"

He bent to whisper in her ear. "Because I'd sure like a chance to take it off you myself."

She grinned. "You can take it off now."

"No, I meant, in different circumstances," he said in a suggestive tone. "When we have more time and aren't on our way to leave for a trip."

"Well, I've got something pretty planned for you to take off tonight," she teased. She took off her jewelry, leaving only the earrings. "Now, unzip me, please?"

He slowly helped her undress, limiting himself to a few strategic caresses, and she helped him take off the tux in much the same way. "Mmm," she said. "We'll have to play wedding dress-up some time after we get home."

She dressed in a very pretty blue sleeveless dress with white trim, a full skirt, and a short white jacket. Luke changed into a pair of summer slacks and an open-necked shirt. While they were dressing, Rory and April had unpacked the suitcases they had brought with them the night before and transferred the necessities in them into the luggage the couple was taking with them. Then they all went downstairs.

It was difficult saying good-bye, but they went through the group person by person. Lorelai hugged her parents, thanking her mother again for the wonderful job she had done. Both were beaming as they hugged her back. She hugged Hope, mourning. "You're leaving while we're away."

"Don't worry," her aunt told her. "I'm going to be back a lot more often now."

More hugs for Mia, who promised to come back and visit the following spring. Good-byes followed for the Phelans, with whom they made plans to get together after their return, and the Bellevilles, who would see them as soon as they returned home.

Jess had masked his face with his standard sardonic expression, but his eyes were warm as he briefly hugged them both. "Don't be such a stranger," Luke told him sternly.

Jess shrugged. "Maybe I'll pop back sometime this fall."

"Come for Thanksgiving," Lorelai urged. "Hopefully we'll have a dining room table to eat off by then."

"I'll keep it in mind," Jess grinned.

The next two good-byes were the hardest. "Now you and Steve are all set?" Luke asked his daughter as he held her.

She nodded. "We're all set. He's picking me up tomorrow morning and our flight is in mid-afternoon."

"You have a wonderful time," Lorelai told her as she took her turn.

April hugged her tightly. "Thank you for everything," she whispered.

They turned to Rory last. She and Luke grinned at each other and substituted their usual one-armed hug for a real one. "Don't let her give you a hard time," Rory told him.

"Don't worry," he grinned.

Rory and her mother looked into each other's eyes tearfully. "It's been so great having you home all summer," Lorelai told her.

"It's been great being here. I haven't been home all summer since my first year at Chilton," Rory recalled.

"And when we get back, you'll be leaving for Yale," Lorelai mourned.

"But Yale is close and I'll be back a lot," Rory promised.

"You'd better. Just keep in mind that if you don't come and see Mommy often enough, she'll make your stepfather deny you coffee."

"You would do that?" Rory gasped. "To your eldest child?"

"Don't worry," Luke assured her.

They stepped back and looked around. "Thank you, all. Thank you for sharing all this with us," Lorelai told them. Luke, a little overcome, pressed his lips in a tight line and nodded. Several of the women were sniffing and wiping their eyes with tissues, but all still looked happy.

Jackson and Ed picked up their suitcases. When they opened the front door, however, they got another surprise. Many of the town residents were lining either side of their walkway, armed with bubble pipes and blowing bubbles at them. Laughing, the bridal couple ran down the walkway to the car, trying to dodge the cloud of bubbles being blown right in their faces. The family followed and were grouped on the sidewalk waving as the car pulled away.

Lorelai continued to wave for as long as they were in sight and then settled back into Luke's arm with a sigh and inspected the vehicle they were in. It was not a limo but a very comfortable Cadillac. The driver was efficient and as they sped towards the airport, they just sat with their arms around each other, stealing kisses now and then.

They arrived at the airport quickly and the driver took them to the terminal for private flights. There a smiling man was waiting holding a sign with their names on it. He gathered up their luggage and escorted them to a small but comfortable private plane with deep, padded seats and a well-stocked bar. In seemingly no time they had taken off and they settled down to enjoy the trip.

They talked about everything that had happened that day, remembering funny or touching moments, especially with their families. "Nice of Jess to say he'd come up this fall," Luke mused.

Lorelai glanced at him with a mischievous grin. "I don't think we're the only people he'd come up to see."

"Huh?"

"Didn't you see him and Rory at a table by themselves at the reception, talking up a storm? They looked like they were having a go-o-o-o-d time."

"Oh, no." Luke shook his head in dismay. "He told me when he got here that it wouldn't be a problem."

"I don't think it may be as big a problem as you think."

He studied her for a minute. "Why? What's going on with Logan? Does Rory talk to you about it?"

"Not much," Lorelai sighed. "But she's said a few things. She thinks that they're growing apart, with him so far away and so distracted by so many other things."

"Does that bother her?"

"Not at much as I would have thought," Lorelai said wryly. She rubbed her thumb over his hand. "I think it's this way,"' she mused. "All this past year, ever since she moved in with my parents, she was pulled into their world, theirs and Logan's. You know, the world of expensive dinners out and expensive clothes, living in his luxurious apartment, impromptu trips and irresponsibility. It was exciting, but also hard on her in some ways. She spent almost all her spare cash to buy clothes to try to keep up with the other girls Logan knows. I don't think she bought a book for herself except schoolbooks all year. She had no time to read just for pleasure and her schoolwork suffered some. She liked it but was also having some problems.

"Then, for the summer, she came back to her own world, where her roots are. You. Me. Stars Hollow. Having time to read just for fun. Family time." She shrugged. "I think she realized how much she missed it and that she really doesn't belong in Logan's world, that she's happier in this one." She looked at him. "And part of her Stars Hollow world is Jess. Even if he lives in Philadelphia, we suspect he thinks of this as his home, too."

"Huh," Luke said, taking it in. "Would you mind?"

"I don't know," she said thoughtfully. "Jess certainly grew up a lot, once he found his niche. I. . .almost think he's worthy of her now. And they really do have a lot in common, as well as this. . .connection they've always seemed to have. Danes men and Gilmore girls," she added, shaking her head.

Luke sighed. "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

Later, she asked him if he had been able to listen to the song Patty sang when they were walking in. "Not really," he sighed. "I was just too distracted. But I heard a couple of lines and it does sound like us. I'd like to hear it again."

Lorelai smiled. "Good, because I brought a CD with a recording of the song on it. I'll play it for you tonight."

The attendant interrupted them to tell them they were getting ready to land at Hyannis airport. Once they had done so, they were escorted into the terminal, along with their luggage, where they were greeted by another pleasant-looking man who settled them in another very nice car for the trip to the cottage.

In what seemed like no time, they had pulled up outside the cottage. "It looks just like the pictures," Lorelai said excitedly. When the driver had deposited their bags inside and shut the door behind him, Lorelai and Luke ran to each other's arms and shared a passionate kiss.

Lorelai finally broke away to squeal, "Look at this place! It's darling!" They raced hand in hand through the rooms. They explored the nicely decorated bedroom with its king-size bed and windows that looked out on the ocean. They wandered into the spacious, well-appointed kitchen, bright with modern appliances and were delighted to discover that the refrigerator and cabinets were well-stocked with provisions. Luke picked up a manila envelope lying on the counter. It had instructions for using the various appliances, directions to several restaurants, shops and sights in the area and the keys to a car. Luke picked them up and looked at the logo on the keyring. "It's a Beamer," he smiled. "I get to drive a Beamer."

They wound up in the living room with its high ceilings finished with wooden beams. There was a hardwood floor with soft area rugs, comfortable-looking, homey furniture scattered around and an extensive entertainment system on one wall. They peeked out a side door from the living room and got a glimpse of the pool to one side of the house.

"It's perfect," Lorelai declared. "It's everything we wanted."

Luke opened the sliding doors to the patio overlooking the ocean and pulled Lorelai out there with him. They stood, Luke behind Lorelai with his arms around her waist as they watched the moonlight playing on the waves.

After a while she turned and kissed him. "Let's get changed," she said huskily.

That was very much in line with Luke's train of thought at that moment.

"You go first," she told him. "I want to make an entrance."

So he went into the bedroom first and looked through his suitcase. He had broken down and bought a new pair of pajamas for the honeymoon made of a silky material that felt unusual but very nice against his skin, which was accustomed to denim. He put on the pants and, as it was a warm night, decided to forego the top. The gleam in Lorelai's eye as she ran her hand appreciatively over his chest made it worthwhile. He sat down on a couch near the sliding doors to wait for her and continued to stare at the water, his mind filled with anticipation.

Finally he heard the click of the bedroom door opening. He looked up to see his bride in a full-length, low-cut nightgown of a white, almost transparent, fabric, trimmed with blue ribbons. Over it she wore a matching peignoir of the same material, tied below her breasts with a blue ribbon. Her hair was in curly disarray over her shoulders and her eyes filled with warmth as she regarded him tenderly.

He rose and took her hand, escorting her back to the couch. Before she sat down, however, she asked hesitantly, "Shall I play that music for you now? Before we do anything else? I'd really like to."

"All right," Luke agreed.

She was carrying a CD case. She went and turned the stereo system on, inserted the disc and turned it on, returning to the couch with the remote. "The first one is the recessional. I figure you didn't hear much of that one either."

She sat back with his arm around her shoulders and stroked his thigh as they listened. Occasionally she would raise her left hand and inspect her ring. When the song was over, they smiled at each other. "Very appropriate," he told her.

She beamed. "Here's the first one," and clicked the remote. They sat listening to the beautiful song just smiling and touching each other.

When it was over, Lorelai asked shyly, "I have one more I'd like to play for you, if that's all right."

"Of course," he said. He would have given her anything in the world she wanted that night.

"I came across this one when Patty and I were looking at music," she explained. "I wanted to play it for you tonight because. . .well. . .it really, really says how I feel about you. I wanted you to hear it."

He smiled and nodded, playing with a lock of her hair. She clicked the remote again and they settled back to listen. A haunting, tender melody began to play.

"_I'm a lady when you kiss me,_

_I'm a child when you are leaving. _

_I'm a woman every time our bodies meet. _

_Complete._

_Long-lost feelings _

_Stir inside me. _

_Used to think nights were for sleeping. _

_Being wanted was a thrill I never knew,_

'_Til you." _

Impulsively, Luke stood and pulled her up beside him. He led her to the beam of moonlight shining into the room and began to slowly dance with her. "I want to see you in the moonlight," he whispered.

"_Now I'm alive inside, I'm glowing_

_I'm how I want to be. _

_Loving you I can be me. _

_Just me. _

_It's the first time_

_When you touched me_

_Now I long for rainy mornings._

_I am certain_

_You're the last man in my life." _

The first part of the song was repeated as they continued to dance. They were looking directly into one another's eyes and Lorelai felt humbled by the vulnerability, trust and adoration she saw in his. She suddenly felt like she was seeing to the very bottom of his soul.

She wanted to reciprocate, but soon the old fear she always felt at moments like this began to surface. A wave of emotion swept over her and filled her chest. She felt her throat tighten and her eyes fill with tears as the feeling began to overwhelm her.

But she was determined to stay with it, to try to give back to him as much as he was giving her in that moment, so she kept her eyes level and focused on his instead of dropping them as she had done in the past. And suddenly she felt it: an opening, a gentle budding, like a flower showing its face or the sun appearing from behind a cloud. In that moment, the fear was swept away and for the first time in her life, Lorelai risked opening herself fully to another person. The tears that had filled her eyes slid down her cheeks and she felt a peace and connection she had never felt before.

She could tell that Luke could see it because his eyes widened and he drew in a breath. After a moment, a tiny smile tugged at the corners of his lips and his eyes began to shine with happy tears. She smiled fully in response, her eyes as bright as his. They simply gazed at each other, drinking each other in as they slowly danced.

"_It's the first time_

_When you touch me_

_Now I long for rainy mornings._

_Tell each other_

_To find all we're looking for_

_And more._

_Found the rainbow_

_I was after_

_No more dreams with one face missing. _

_I am certain you're the last man in my life."_

The music ended and the CD player clicked off but neither Luke nor Lorelai noticed. Lost in each other's eyes, their very souls connecting, they continued to dance in the moonlight on the first night of their marriage.

"_The Last Man in my Life," from the musical play "Song and Dance." Music by Andrew Lloyd Webber, lyrics by Dick James. Lyrics copyright 1984, 1985, by the Really Useful Company Ltd., Dick James Music and Long Pond Music. __Here is the only recording I know of for this song, and I don't even know who the singer is:_ .com/watch?v=8aMbax-TSqA


	59. Chapter 59: Epilogue

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: I'm not responsible for Season Seven. I keep trying to wipe it out. . _

Chapter Fifty-nine: Epilogue

On a warm and sunny spring Saturday, young and old alike gathered in the back yard of the Twickham House—now known as the Danes House—to celebrate the fourteenth birthday of April Nardini Danes.

She had decided to add her father's name to her own before starting school, after realizing that Lorelai was right and it would help identify her to her new schoolmates. Almost everyone knew that the diner owner had brought his long-lost daughter to live with him. While she was in New Mexico visiting her grandmother, she discussed it thoroughly with her Uncle Steve, Aunt Sue and Uncle Joe and after a while they gave her their blessing.

So April's path in school was a little bit easier than she had anticipated. She was also helped by the new friends she had made over the summer and, after a few weeks of uncertainty, she had found her niche and her own circle of friends and settled down happily, still earning top grades, of course.

She also remained in touch with some of her old friends from Woodbridge and talked to them regularly. They came visiting, she was still invited to parties and sleepovers and sometimes in good weather she biked over there to see them. All in all, April had a very satisfactory and busy social life.

Lorelai was thinking about all this while she was looking out the kitchen window and busily refilling bowls with chips, popcorn and pretzels. She saw April sitting in a circle with Molly and Sean Phelan and some of her other friends—male and female—all with pads and pencils and playing some kind of game that had them going off into peals of laughter. Lorelai grinned, pleased at the sight as she always was when her stepdaughter gathered with her friends.

April had done well in other ways, too. She had continued to see Kate throughout the fall with excellent results. Kate had also recommended that the teen join a time-limited therapy group for adolescents who had lost parents. So April needed to travel to Farmington twice a week, which was a bit of a hassle for her parents in terms of transporting her. But the gains she made in social skills with her peers and in understanding others had been worth it. She had also made several very good friends in that group who she still sometimes saw.

Lorelai smiled again, thinking of how far her stepdaughter had come in the past year. . exactly a year, in fact. For, two days earlier, on April's actual birthday, had been the anniversary of the accident and the day after, that of Anna's death. That was one reason they had decided to have her party on Saturday instead of her birthday. Not only was it the weekend, which was easier for everyone, but April had declared it her preference. She wanted to keep the previous two days reserved for her mother's memory. Luke and Lorelai had taken her to the cemetery to visit Anna's grave the day before and watched from a distance as she stood before the stone. When she returned, Luke asked gently what she had been thinking about. "Oh," April shrugged, "I was just telling her about everything that's happened this year. And how happy I am," she added, taking her father's arm and putting it around her shoulders.

So April was on a good path.

Lorelai's eyes wandered across the yard, to the other groupings of people who were sitting and chatting. She saw her mother in a circle with Sookie, Patty, Babette, Gypsy, Nancy Phelan and some of the other townswoman, listening eagerly to a story Patty was telling. She looked far more relaxed and happier than Lorelai had ever seen her look at a Hartford social function, and Lorelai smiled as she reflected on how far her mother had come, too. She had gradually shed some of the Emily Gilmore, Society Woman persona and was looking more and more like Emily Gilmore, happy wife, mother and grandmother.

Lorelai's eyes wandered next to Richard, who was standing at one of the grills laughing with Jackson and Ed Phelan. Unconsciously, she checked his color and facial expression, as had become second nature since his heart attack in January. He had recovered well and the whole incident had brought Lorelai even closer to her parents during his hospital stay and recuperation. Emily's appreciation of Luke also grew during that time, as he had proved invaluable to her then. The three of them, along with Rory, had plotted and worked to get Richard to stay busy and involved when his interest in life began to flag after the surgery, and their practical help had been of enormous assistance to Emily in keeping their finances running. Even April had helped in that endeavor, asking Richard to assist her in a project she was working on for school. He and his step-granddaughter had become close during the year, due largely to their common high intellect and love of literature, and Richard had happily introduced April to some of his favorite classics.

Lorelai noticed that her mother, Patty and Babette each had a baby in their lap and chuckled as she saw the empty stroller beside Lane. Whenever Rory's old friend brought her two-month-old twins out into public, they were quickly claimed by the other women in her vicinity and she would barely see them until it was time to return home. Lorelai reflected that a village really _was_ going to be raising these kids. She also got a laugh at the fact that Emily, who had once referred to Lane as "Rory's Asian friend," was bouncing the very Korean-looking Kwan on her knee without discomfort as she talked animatedly with Patty. Steve was asleep against Babette's ample bosom and looked quite at home there. In Patty's clutches was Doula, Liz and T.J.'s oddly-named but adorable daughter, now six months old and the apple of Luke's eye. Liz was talking animatedly with Maisy while T.J. and Buddy were hanging out with some of the other men, drinking beer and wine.

She looked back at Lane as she sat talking with Rory and Jess, who had driven up to attend the party of his young cousin and her reflection grew more serious. They had seen a lot of Jess that year and less and less of Logan, who had finally returned to the states after Christmas. He and Rory had remained in contact and he had invited her to go to London for the holidays, but she decided not to, citing the fact that it was April's first Christmas without her mother and Rory wanted to be around to support her. Lorelai suspected that she had other reasons, too, as Jess had also come to visit for the holidays.

Even after Logan had come to live in New York, he never seemed to have much time for Rory and it seemed to bother her less and less. Recently she had gotten an inkling that he was seeing some other girls and, although they had agreed not to be exclusive with one another, Rory was a little hurt by that news and her attitude grew cooler. Lorelai suspected that a final break would not be long in coming.

She studied Jess, who was smiling and quietly listening to the animated conversation between the two girls, contributing an occasional quip. Just as Rory and Logan had grown apart, she and Jess had grown closer. They were emailing each other regularly and had quickly fallen in their old pattern of banter, book arguments and confidences. He had continued to mature each time they saw him and, she had to admit, was turning into a fine young man. He had emerged as an acknowledged leader of his peers at the bookstore, having more natural business sense than they did, and his writing was also going well. He had a promise to publish his latest book from a local publisher and was in the final revisions at that very time. Sometimes Lorelai and Luke both got the idea that he was deliberately crafting himself into the kind of man that would be a suitable and acceptable match for Rory.

With Jess' encouragement, Rory had submitted some articles to the magazine at his store as well as other magazines and a few e-zines, and they had been well-received. This kept her confidence from lagging too badly as she searched for a writing job for after graduation, which was fast approaching. She was scared and discouraged at times, worrying that she would be able to do nothing but move home and become a laggard, and her family joined forces to disabuse her of this notion. So she kept plugging.

It looked to Lorelai as if her daughter's future was going in a good direction, on all fronts.

She was distracted from her reverie by the sight of Luke striding into the yard, returning from the diner with additional supplies, and her lips drew into a dreamy smile, as it usually did when she saw him. Her thoughts turned to their past year together.

They had managed to maintain a great deal of the closeness and connection they had found on their wedding night, throughout a wonderful, magical honeymoon and after they returned home. When they arrived back, it was just in time to send Rory back off to Yale and to start April in her school, and they settled down to married life.

It had not all been sunshine. Like any couple, they had occasional spats and disagreements and a couple of times, Lorelai remembered with a wince, some really bad and extremely loud fights in which both said things they knew they did not mean. But they were both able to keep to their wedding vows to always talk to each other, and although they sometimes did not agree, they were always able to eventually hear one another and respect the other's opinion.

They had continued to settle their home. They finally had the dining room set they had dreamed of, which sat proud and gleaming in the finished room. It had been a beautiful setting for their first Thanksgiving as a family in their new home. Emily, Richard, Jess, the Bellevilles and the Phelans had all attended, while their town friends had been invited to drop in after dinner for coffee and dessert, and it had been a festive affair. They had added furniture to the living room and books to the library and before long the house felt like they had always lived in it. It was always filled with good friends, happy conversation and delicious smells wafting from Luke's kitchen. It was, Lorelai considered, the home life she had always wanted and had never had, while to Luke, it brought him back to the days of his childhood.

Best of all, the closeness they had achieved on their honeymoon and had maintained had carried over into their sexual relationship, which was even more satisfying and active than it had been before they were married. Their emotional connection regularly took them to heights that neither had experienced or even dreamed of in the past.

So, all in all, life in the Danes home was extraordinarily happy.

Lorelai continued to stand daydreaming at the window, forgetting her task, until she heard a door close and smiled, sensing that Luke was entering the room. She was always able to tell when he was in the house, the diner or anywhere, just from an odd sixth sense that would perk up when he was around. As he often did, he came up from behind and slipped his arms around her.

"How you doing?" he murmured.

She turned her head halfway to grin at him. "Good."

"Why aren't you outside? Need a break?"

She gestured to the bowls on the table before her. "Just replenishing supplies. I got mentally sidetracked."

"Ah." His hands slipped down to caress her large, protruding stomach. "And how are Sid and Nancy doing?"

"You mean Leopold and Loeb." It was their own little joke.

"Oh, of course, I forgot," he said. "Unless you've come up with another set of names for them this week?"

"Yeah," she grinned. "Today they're Ross and Rachel."

Luke groaned. "Must you keep renaming them? We've been through Mickey and Minnie, Donald and Daisy, Sam and Diane, Jack and Rose. . ."

"Don't forget Belle and the Beast," she reminded him.

"Whatever. I don't know from day to day who we're talking about," he complained. "These kids are going to be very confused about their identities if I have to keep calling them by different names."

"Naw. We'll straighten them out."

He leaned forward and planted a kiss on her ear. "But we have decided, haven't we?" he said a little anxiously. "We've settled on their names?"

"Yes," she assured him. "William Richard and Margaret Emily. After all four of our parents."

"Will and Maggie," he smiled, squeezing the place where her waist usually was.

Lorelai turned and slid her arms around his neck. "We just have to hope that one of them doesn't surprise us and turn out to be a different gender," she reminded him. "The ultrasounds have been a little unclear, remember."

"I know. But we'll deal with it. I mean, we've decided that if Will turns out to be a girl, we're naming her Mia, right?"

"Yep. But I really don't want that to happen," she told him. "As Nancy pointed out to me the day we met, you need a son."

"I'd love a son," he said, his eyes warm.

She grinned and kissed him. "I'm doing my best." They grinned at each other for a moment more. "Hey, I didn't get a chance to ask you this morning, since you left so early. Did you finish the border in the nursery last evening when I was out? I was too tired to look."

"I have a little more to do. I'll probably finish it up tomorrow. And then we can move the furniture in. Oh, I got a call that the bassinets will be delivered Monday."

"Good." Her eyes sparkled. "Then we'll pretty much be ready."

"Only two more months," he said with the hint of excitement he always displayed in talking about their upcoming happy event.

"Remember, we're shooting for Fourth of July," she reminded him.

"So there'll always be fireworks on their birthday." He finished the thought that she had voiced many times since they had found out the prospective due date. "I know. Say," he added, "have you talked to Sookie and Michel? Have you decided how much longer you're going to try to work?"

"No, not yet. And I'm not sure," she sighed. "I'm dragging already. Probably just a few more weeks at the most. Although I kind of dread a month at home with nothing to do. But, it's okay," she considered. "The staff is all so good now that the place practically runs itself. Even if I just stop in for a little while a couple of times a week, it should be all right."

"It'll be better than all right," he reminded her. "The Dragonfly always is." And Lorelai knew his words to be true. The previous autumn, during the annual changing of the leaves, the inn had been booked to capacity, even overbooked at times. This had drawn a lot of attention to Lorelai's and Sookie's business. It had been featured in two more prestigious travel magazines and was fast becoming a premiere travel attraction in all of New England, with the added benefit of bringing a lot of business to Stars Hollow. Knowing where she had started from, Luke, Rory, April and even her parents were immensely proud of their respective wife, mother and daughter.

Lorelai smiled up at Luke again, her arms still around his neck, his around her. "When should we give April her other presents?" she asked.

Luke looked over her shoulder to peer out the window. "Well, it looks like the grills are coming along and should be ready soon. And if we can get these bowls back outside," he teased, "we can get this mob fed. And later the cake. I think maybe while people are eating the cake," he considered.

"Sounds good," she smiled. They looked into each other's eyes again and drew their lips together, this time making the kiss longer and edging more towards passion.

They were engaged in this way when Rory and Lane entered the kitchen. "Okay, enough of that, you two," Rory commanded, used to seeing it. "Hungry hordes out there, waiting to be fed. We came in to see if the snacks were being held hostage."

"And we see they are," Lane teased. "How many more smooches before you let her bring them out, boss?"

"Hey, it's not my fault," he objected. "I found her mooning out the window instead of doing her duty as a hostess. Daydreaming again."

"Well, that's my prerogative as a pregnant person," Lorelai declared. "One way to deal with the hormones."

"All right, all right," Rory sighed. "Just turn over the snacks quietly and we'll let you two get back to whatever you were doing."

"Nah, we're done. Right?" she asked him.

"For now," he said in a suggestive voice.

Rory looked at Lane. "Let's take the food and make a break for it."

"You got it." They gathered up four of the bowls and took them out.

"I'll get this one," said Luke, reaching for the last bowl.

Lorelai held him back for one more kiss. "Yeah, you'd better get out there, Burger Boy. As the resident burger expert, you need to keep Jackson from his burger experimentations."

"Am I going to get you to eat any of the grilled vegetables?" he queried as they went.

"Oh, yes," she said enthusiastically. "After all, these are your kids for sure and are making me crave the green stuff. Although," she said thoughtfully, "if all veggies were as good as your grilled ones. . ."

"Good to know," he smirked. "I'll keep that in mind."

Grinning at each other, they went back out to the party and were greeted by the partygoers. "Want to tell us what you two were up to in there? You were inside for an awfully long time," Ed called with a mischievous look.

"Never you mind," grunted Luke, bringing smiles to the group.

He took over one of the grills while Ed and Jackson handled the others and soon a flood of burgers, hot dogs, sausage and grilled vegetables was making the rounds of the partygoers. The animated, happy talk continued even as people were eating and drinking. Lorelai moved around from group to group, checking that everyone had everything they needed, until she collapsed with a sigh next to Sookie, who smiled warmly at her friend. Within less than a minute, Luke was at her side providing her with a cheeseburger and a good-sized serving of the vegetables, and chuckled as his wife attacked the plate with her usual gusto. He settled beside her, also with a plate of veggies as she smiled at him, her mouth too full to say anything.

The talk continued in a more desultory fashion as the guests ate and drank their fill. Luke and Lorelai waited for a while after that to allow people to digest a bit and make some room before they brought out the cake. Cakes, to be more accurate, as Sookie decided to make two huge ones to accommodate the large crowd that had been invited (and to make sure that Lorelai, Rory and April would have some left over.) April was marched blushing to the large table by the back porch where the cakes were set out while the guests crowded around. They sang lustily and mostly on key. The fourteen candles were spread over the two cakes and it took a huge breath for her to get them all.

She and her parents all helped cuts squares of the dessert and pass them out to everyone who wanted them and the group settled back happily to enjoy them. After a few minutes, Lorelai caught Luke's eye and he nodded. He went back into the house to get two items that they had hidden while Lorelai sprang (or as close to springing as she could get at that time) onto the back porch.

"Can I have everybody's attention, please," she called. The crowd quieted as Luke returned to the porch and slipped a paper bag to Lorelai, which she hid behind her back. "Would the birthday girl please return to the porch on the double," she called.

April came to her, puzzled, and Lorelai looked out at the guests. "I know that you've all seen the mountain of presents our Girl of the Hour received this year," she began, "including the new, most up-to-date computer her father and I could find," she added with a grin, prompting some applause. "But I need to let April know that there are two more presents coming, both kind of special ones, and we wanted to share them with you all." She looked at her stepdaughter, now looking more puzzled than ever. "Are you ready for the first one?" April nodded.

Feeling a strong sense of _deja vue_, Lorelai pulled the paper bag out from behind her back and opened it. With a flourish, she held up a blue plaid skirt, as she had on a similar occasion so many years ago.

For a moment April stared at it, not understanding its significance. But suddenly they heard a gasp from Rory and the next second, April's eyes widened. "I got in?" she squealed excitedly. "I got in to Chilton?"

"You got in to Chilton," Lorelai confirmed, with an ear-to-ear grin. And April let out a shriek and tumbled into Lorelai's arms as the whole crowd began to applaud and cry out. "Bravo!" called Richard, "We knew you could do it," said Emily, and April's friends, who all knew of the application she had filed, began to squeal and jump up and down.

April pulled back from Lorelai and threw herself into her father's embrace. "Oh, my God! Oh, my God!" she kept shrieking. Rory ran up on the porch and hugged her. Congratulations and approbation were called from the crowd.

Several minutes later, when the din had lessened somewhat, Luke held up his hand, calling for quiet again. "April worked very hard to be accepted to Chilton, and we're prouder of her than we can say," he announced, his voice only breaking slightly. He glanced at Lorelai, whose smile helped him find his bearings. "And we agree that it's very exciting. Rory, we're counting on you to give us the lowdown on life at Chilton and how to handle all the teachers." The crowd laughed. "But, now to move to a slightly more serious, but equally important moment, here is your other present."

He turned and picked up something from a chair and handed it to his daughter. It was a framed certificate and she studied it for a moment while the crowd waited. "What is it?" somebody called, only to be hushed by others. Finally April looked up at the guests, her smile now a little tremulous. "It's our adoption certificate," she called. "Mine and Lorelai's. Her adoption of me has gone through and now she's officially my second mother." She turned to her new mother who was watching her a little anxiously. They had discussed this extensively before they filed the papers and April understood that it would provide legal stability in her relationship with Lorelai, so that if something ever happened to Luke, there would be no question about where and with whom she would live, like there had been after Anna died.

Lorelai still harbored some concerns about April's reaction and whether she might still feel any doubts. But April put her fears to rest instantly. Tears in her eyes, she went to Lorelai, put her arms around her and hugged her tightly, her face in her stepmother's shoulder. Delighted beyond words, Lorelai hugged her back, burying her face in the teen's hair as a satisfied murmur went through the crowd. They started to applaud again, this ovation quieter and more reserved than the one they had given earlier. . .but no less sincere.

Luke watched them, smiling. After a moment, he went to their sides and put his hand on April's back, and she opened up one arm to include him in their hug. Now a few tears began to appear on some of the women's faces and tissues and a few handkerchiefs were pulled out to dab at moist eyes.

After a few minutes, Lorelai pulled back and she and April smiled warmly at each other. "Okay, enough of this weepy stuff," she said briskly. "This is a party, for pete's sake!" Some of the guests called their agreement and she turned to them. "So who's ready for team charades?" she yelled and the applause began again, along with a few groans. Team charades had recently become a favorite pastime among Stars Hollow citizens and the games always proved to be rowdy and competitive. "April's the birthday girl, so she gets to captain one team and make the first pick," Lorelai called.

April ran off, cheering, but was stopped by Rory, Richard and Emily to congratulate her on becoming an even more official part of the family. As she watched, Lorelai caught Steve Nardini's eye as he stood with his arm around his girlfriend, Carol. He smiled, nodded and toasted her with the glass in his hand, giving Lorelai a warm feeling at heart.

Luke slipped an arm around her shoulders and she smiled up at him. "That was nice," he murmured.

Lorelai squeezed his hand on her shoulder. "Very." And they moved off the porch to join the game.

Teams were picked with Rory captaining the opposing team, and the ensuing bedlam was satisfying to all. They played until dusk began to fall. Some of the parents of the Woodbridge kids arrived to pick them up and other guests began to hug April and Lorelai good-bye and leave as well while others still remained behind to began cleaning up the mess in the yard. Lane packed up the twins and departed, as did Liz, T.J. and Doula.

Finally, the crowd had dwindled down to the immediate family, the elder Gilmores, Jess, the Bellevilles and the Phelans, who were staying the night. As there was little wind, Luke lit some large torches they had scattered around the yard for light as the group continued to sit in the gathering dark, still sipping drinks, nibbling on snacks and talking enthusiastically about the happenings of the day. At last the air began to chill. When Luke saw Lorelai shiver, he was immediately on his feet. "Why don't we move this inside?"

"We have to go," called Richard and he and Emily came over to congratulate April again and compliment Luke and Lorelai on the success of the party. The others moved to the big living room, bringing along the remainder of the food and drink. Sookie and Jackson left shortly afterward, his mom helping the yawning Davey and Jackson carrying a sleeping Martha in his arms.

The rest of the party settled down to rehash the day a little more. Eventually Jess rose to leave, with Sean Phelan in tow. The teen was going to stay over at the apartment with Jess, and was obviously excited, although he tried to maintain his cool. As he was also interested in writing, he had come to like and admire Luke's nephew a lot as they saw each other on Jess' visits through the year.

"So you two headed for your bachelor pad?" Lorelai teased as they prepared to leave. "What are you going to do?"

"Oh, not much. Drink a few beers, play some poker, maybe a few cigars. . .you know, make a man of him," Jess said with a straight face.

"Oh, God, don't encourage him," Luke groaned, making his nephew grin.

"No, don't worry, Auntie Lorelai. We'll probably just watch T.V. for a while and crash. I don't know about my buddy here, but I'm bushed. Right, man?" he addressed Sean, who looked faintly disappointed. But the boy rallied and grinned at the group. "Right," he agreed.

"Breakfast tomorrow at the diner," Luke reminded him. "Probably not until late, depending on when I can get this crowd out of bed in the morning." He grinned at his wife, who stuck her tongue out at him.

April, Molly and Rory departed for bed shortly after, April going around to hug everybody and thanking them again for her wonderful day. She and Molly headed upstairs, giggling as usual, and Rory bestowed her brightest smile on them as she departed.

The two couples continued to lounge in the living room for a little while. "You know," Nancy said, looking around. "I was right the first time I came here."

Luke frowned and Lorelai asked, "Right about what?"

Nancy smiled. "You two are perfect for each other."

"And you've built a lovely life for yourselves," Ed added.

And Luke and Lorelai could do nothing but smile their agreement.

Later, in their bedroom, they went out on their balcony to survey the scene, Luke's arm around Lorelai's shoulder, hers around his waist. They looked down at the yard which had echoed with such happy laughter and talk all day.

"Nancy was right. I keep thinking life can't get any better, and then—it does," Lorelai murmured.

"And it will get better still, in a couple of months," Luke added.

"Do you remember what we were doing a year ago?" Lorelai asked him.

He thought back. "April was in the hospital. You had just met her." A smile came to his face and he nodded. "A year ago yesterday was the day after the accident. You met April. And we had our talk, when we decided to go forward together and try to get custody of her." At her nod, he gathered her closer in his arms and she buried her face in his chest. "Best decision I've ever made," he told her softly.

"Me, too," she told him.

"And I can't help but think that it's going to continue to get better every day from now on," he said tenderly.

"You're not afraid?" she asked. "You're not waiting for the rug to get pulled out from under you?"

He shook his head. "No. As long as we have each other, I can't be afraid any more."

She raised her face and smiled at him, her eyes shining with love and trust and the window to her soul wide open. "You said it, Burger Boy. You said it."

THE END


	60. Chapter 60: Author's notes

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

_April's birthday party brings an unexpected twist that changes Luke's and Lorelai's lives forever. Late sixth season._

_Disclaimer: See previous fifty-nine chapters. _

Chapter Sixty: Author's notes

So we've reached the end of our story. If you've stuck with it this long, thank you! And if you're still brushing the fluff from the last few chapters out of your eyes. . .sorry, but hey, I am _all for _happy endings.

The germ of this story stemmed from a moment when I was watching reruns of the sixth season and started wondering how Luke and Lorelai would handle things if Anna was suddenly out of the picture. I thought this would be, like, ten chapters maybe? But these characters just kept talking to me, telling me things I needed to explore. As I went on, I also got curious about the process people go through to create a new family. And, as I love trying to figure out what makes people tick, I also wanted to take an in-depth look at the ways that their feelings and past experiences influenced their present behavior and interactions, especially since we got very little of this from the show and I just couldn't understand a lot of their behavior in seasons six and seven. The result was this epic. I have enjoyed writing it more than I can say. It's been a large part of my life for the past three months.

I want to thank everyone who read it. Particular thanks if you took the time to send in a review. I had hoped to list everybody who reviewed along the way, but there were just too many, so I won't, but you know who you are. However, I would be remiss if I didn't give special thanks to the small band of loyal readers who faithfully read and reviewed almost every chapter, or at least multiple chapters, even if it was only a line or two. They include (alphabetically): AchillesMonkey, Andy 0723, Anna Luna, chloe 2007 (see, you got your pregnancy after all!), Copop, Emiiily, itzcheeseball, Javajunkie 86, Jeremy Shane, Mountain Lass, sarahb 2007. If I have missed anybody, I truly apologize. I don't write for reviews, as some authors say they do, but they sure are a nice cherry on top.

Some have asked me if I'm planning a sequel and at the moment, I'm not, and for a very specific reason: the magnificent "Good at Dating" series posted by my favorite GG fan fiction writer, the wonderful Mag68. This four-part series (two of them deliciously long) explores one version of Lorelai and Luke's courtship, engagement, wedding and the early years of their marriage. As far as I'm concerned, the story has been told. I can't imagine a better or more thorough look at our favorite couple, and I certainly couldn't write one. I've tiptoed close to plagiarizing her a few times and I don't want to risk that. So, if you want to read about their marriage, and haven't yet done so, go to her series. You have an enormous treat in store for you.

At the moment I'm a little dry on ideas for future fics, but I thought the same thing after my last one, too, and obviously I was wrong. But I'm still watching the reruns and who knows what will pop into my mind? So. . .good-bye for now, thanks again and, hopefully, see you later.


End file.
